Poisoned Apples
by x-The Devil's Advocate-x
Summary: Kidnapped from her home by a group of vile pirates and taken prisoner aboard the Black Pearl, Elizabeth Swann catches the eye of Captain Barbossa. Although she is rescued the next day by a childhood friend, Barbossa has already managed to leave his mark on Elizabeth. Will her night spent aboard the notorious pirate ship haunt Elizabeth for life or will she overcome the tragedy?
1. A Woman's Role

**Hello all! I used to write Pirates of the Caribbean stories a few years ago, but took a break from them to work on other stories. Now I'm back to Potc fics! This story is told entirely from Elizabeth's POV and starts out just before the events that take place in Curse of the Black Pearl. The eventual pairing is Barbossabeth, so if you hate that pairing, click the back button now. The rating will most likely change in the future just as a heads up. I think that's everything. Please read and review! Comments mean a lot to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter I  
**

_~ A Woman's Role ~_**  
**

Adventure. All my life, I have longed to go on a daring enterprise, set sail on a perilous journey, or venture out of the small, quaint town that is Port Royal. I have lived here with my father for eight trying years. Although father dotes upon me and treats me like his greatest treasure, I long for something more. All my life, I have played the role of the perfect daughter. I go to whatever ceremonies father wishes me to go to, I work on my stitchery and needlework when it is required of me, and I will marry a man of my father's choice when the time comes.

Sighing heavily, I glance up from the heavy novel in my lap and glance across the room. Too distracted to read another sentence, I find myself thinking more about the topic of marriage. It seems to float in the air lately. The distasteful word always seems to be on the tip of father's tongue. I know he expects me to marry soon, but I am lying if I say I'm looking forwards to becoming a wealthy man's trophy wife.

Here in Port Royal, the role of women is quite simple. We are assumed to do whatever our husbands require of us, never speak out of terms, and promote the family name. I don't feel ready to cut my last, final strings of freedom. As the Governor's daughter, I've never had much freedom, but I have more independence now than I will have when I'm a married woman. When the ring of impending doom slips onto my finger, I will be forced to give up the little bit of leeway in my life that I cling so desperately to. I will be expected to play the role of a married woman in every way, shape, and form. My chance for adventure will be dashed forever. Never will I leave Port Royal and never will I turn my dreams into a reality.

My dreams are bright, vivid fantasies in which I leave the simple town of my childhood and go on a grand adventure, perhaps meeting a pirate or two in the process. Yes, I know what they say. Pirates are cruel, heartless men who only wish to pillage, plunder, rifle, and loot. The songs of pirates have been forever burned into the back of my mind. When father's back is turned, I read pirate lore. Father finds my interest in these things disturbing, so I do my best to keep my reading a secret. The maids never give the dusty, black bound books on my nightstand a second glance. As of late, I've spent even more time than usual in my bedroom reading until my heart is content.

I hoped to slay my desire for something more in life by satisfying my curiosity with books about pirates and otherworldly adventures, but reading has done the direct opposite of that. The damage has been done and I long more than ever to meet a pirate face-to-face and see what what one is really like. Are they as tough and steely-eyed as the rumors that spread through town say or, like most gossip, is this fact a mere exaggeration of the truth?

I hesitate, glancing back down at the tome of pirate lore on my lap. Father most likely wonders why I am suddenly spending all of my spare time in my room, but in truth, it is because I want to take advantage of my last few days of freedom and embrace my love of reading. Are women supposed to read? Not exactly. It is only a pleasure educated women engage in and even then there are times when educated women are looked down upon. I ought to feel grateful that father has allowed me to learn to read. If I did not know how to read, how would I ever let my dreams take flight?

A sudden thought occurs to me. Perhaps there_ is_ a reason behind why women are not meant to read. After all, reading has made my life miserable. I'm aware of so much more than I was ever aware of before I picked up my first novel. Reading has encouraged my thirst for adventure, feeding it and egging it on to a point that has made me dissatisfied with my current life.

Guilt pools up within me as I realize how wrong it is for me to feel discontent with my life. I have everything that most women dream of obtaining. My father is the wealthiest, kindest man in all of Port Royal. I live in a beautiful home with servants at my beck and call. Life is simple for me. There are no tasks required of me other than that of bringing honor to the family name. Perhaps life has become too simple for me. Is that why I itch to flee the place of my childhood and explore the Caribbean?

I suppose there are a few things keeping me here in Port Royal. William Turner, a young man I've known since my childhood, is the only bright point in the monotony I live in. It's been years since I first met Will. When crossing from England to Port Royal, I spotted a board afloat in the water with a half-drowned boy lying on it. Will was saved, but a ship nameless to me was not so lucky. It was been burned to ashes. However, I noticed something that day that I don't believe the rest of the crew I was sailing with noticed.

Before turning away from the wreckage, I spotted a massive ship with tattered sails, warped wooden sides, and a coal black pirate flag slinking quietly off into the distance. Ever since that day, my twisted fascination with pirates has grown immensely. Why do they feel the impulse to burn down every ship they come into contact with? Is this something simply in a pirate's nature or is there more to it?

When I saw Will for the very first time, there was a mysterious air about him. I suppose this may have had something to do with the circumstances under which he was found, but I believe there was something more to it that fateful day. A shimmering golden pirate medallion hanging around Will's neck immediately caught my eye when I knelt over him, waiting for the young boy to regain consciousness. While the rest of the crew scurried about the deck and ventured out in the rowboats to see if there were any survivors left from the destruction of the ship aflame in the distance, I slipped the pirate medallion off of William's neck and hid it behind my back for the rest of the journey to Port Royal.

Pirates are treated mercilessly. If anyone knew that Will was a pirate, awful, unthinkable things would have happened to him. A shudder runs down my spine as I imagine the tragic events that might have taken place if I had not been the one to find the telltale trinket around Will's neck. To this very day, I still own the item. I keep it hidden in the darkest corner of one of my dresser drawers where it remains my gravest secret.

Despite the fact that Will is nothing more than a blacksmith's apprentice, he is still my closest friend and I will do anything to keep him safe. Father disapproves of our friendship, saying that it is improper that I spend time with someone beneath me. However, if there is one thing I will not allow my father to destroy, it is my bond with Will. We may not know one another as well as I would like, but I feel a special connection with him that I feel with no one else. When I'm around Will, I can be myself. For once, I'm not required to wear the mask this society demands me to put on whenever I am talking to my father or some other high-ranked official.

It's been a while since I've last seen Will. I suppose that, unlike me, he is kept busy with his apprenticeship. How nice it would be to see him a few more times before I become a slave to marriage. I ought to ask father if I might take a walk. If he says yes, I can inconspicuously walk by the blacksmith's shop and catch a glimpse of Will if I am lucky.

_ No, no, you must stop this foolishness_, a little voice in the back of my head chides me. _What good will seeing Will do you? You will be married soon._

I purse my lips as I realize that the unwanted voice in the back of my mind is quite right. Although nothing has been said yet, I believe that I am expected to marry Captain Norrington. I've known him for even longer than I've known Will. Even though he is a kind, gentle man, I don't agree with all of his strong opinions For instance, he believes that all pirates should be put to death instantaneously. I think we could learn from pirates. As much as the people in living in Port Royal deny it, pirates are intelligent in their own way. Several times a year, I hear of pirates invading towns and making off with riches and captives. They have a few tricks up their sleeve. You must give them that.

A marriage to Captain Norrington wouldn't be the end of me, but it would make my life just that much more difficult. At least my father tries to understand me. He fails at it most of the time, but it is nice to know that he makes an attempt to see things through my mind. Captain Norrington is stubborn and set in his ways. He seems to like me, but what he really likes is the mask I'm forced to wear whenever I come into contact with him. The real me is hidden somewhere beneath my fake smiles and the polite comments that leave my lips.

Knock, knock, knock! A light tap comes from my bedroom door. I assume that it is either Estrella or my father. Glad that I wasn't in the middle of a captivating section of my tome, I set the book onto my nightstand and get to my feet, calling, "Come in!"

I brush off my dress and tilt my chin up as I prepare myself for whoever it is about to enter the room. The door clicks and Estrella steps inside. Estrella is the maid father appointed to tend to me. She is kind enough, but her dreams are nothing at all like mine. The maids are satisfied to gossip amongst themselves and hope to catch a wealthy young man's eye. I've seen sparks of jealousy from Estrella before. She keeps it to herself, but I know she longs for a life like mine. Perhaps it is selfish of me to want so much more than what I've been given. I ought to be grateful for what I have, not wish for unseemly, ridiculous adventures.

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth," Estrella greets me in her usual cheerful voice as she steps inside my bedroom and curtsies politely. "Your father was wondering if you will attend dinner with him."

"Oh my!" I exclaim as I glance over at the clock on my nightstand. It reads fifteen minutes past six pm. Wondering how the time has managed to slip away from me, I nod and immediately start after Estrella, replying, "Yes, I will certainly attend dinner with my father."

"He will be relieved to hear that," Estrella comments as she steps back towards the door to my bedroom and holds it open courteously for me. I follow her to the door and step into the hallway as Estrella continues on, "I know that your father worries about you."

This is news to me. Although I know that father spoils me, I didn't realize that he worries about me. Then again, as the Governor's daughter, I'm not typically privy to the gossip shared amongst the maids. Curious to hear more about the matter at hand, I raise an eyebrow and question, "_Why _does father worry about me?"

Estrella's footsteps falter and she sends a wary glance to her left and to her right before her cautious brown eyes flick up to my face and she asks, "Can you keep a secret, Miss?"

"Of course," I say, more curious than ever to hear the gossip being spread about me throughout my very own home. Besides for Estrella, the maids and servants tend to stay very distant with me as father says they should.

Tucking a strand of loose brown hair behind one ear, Estrella lowers her tone of voice to just barely above a whisper, murmuring, "Well, if you would really like to know, your father thinks that you're spending too much time on your own. He says it isn't good for a young girl of your age to spend so many hours alone in her bedroom. Although he hasn't said this aloud, I assume he wonders what you occupy yourself with for hours on end. Pardon me for asking, but just what is it that you do in your spare time?"

I hesitate before stating shortly, "I read."

"I see. I suppose reading must be quite interesting," Estrella comments as the two of us step down the stairs, cross the intricately designed rug on the parlor floor, and walk towards the dining room.

I nod and say nothing more. Father always frowns when he catches me talking with the maids. I wish I could tell him about my love for reading, but if he knew just what I am reading about - pirates, compelling adventures, and long lost treasure, I highly doubt he would approve. Unfortunately, Estrella cannot read nor can any of the maids or servants for that matter. If Estrella and I were closer or if I was a better teacher, I might think of teaching her to read so I might have someone to share my dreams with. Unfortunately, even if I did teach Estrella to read, I doubt she would partake in my fascination with pirates and peril.

Estrella and I come to a halt just outside of the dining room. Taking a deep breath, I square my shoulders and place a polite smile on my face before reaching forwards and opening the heavy wooden doors in front of me. Dinners with father used to be enjoyable, but now all I can do is worry that he will push the matter of marriage onto my shoulders one of these fateful nights.

As I take a step forwards, little do I know that my hopes for a grand adventure have not been erased from my future quite yet. Fate has a surprise in store for me, but it is not be the surprise I have always dreamed of. On the contrary, it will open my eyes to a whole new world of torment, turmoil, and twisted love.

* * *

_So what did you think of the first chapter? Do you think Elizabeth's father will talk to her about an upcoming marriage in the next chapter? Review please! :)  
_


	2. Dark Desires

**SurroundedInDarkness: Omg, yay! Finally a story you can read and understand! *throws a party for us* So are you a Pirates of the Caribbean fan then? Hehe, I will admit that it is an odd pairing, but you know me, I love my weird pairings! I hope I can do it justice in this fic. Are you feeling any better? I hope so! Sickness is definitely in the air this time of year.  
**

**Alicia: Ikr? I'm so glad to still be here! So you liked the first chapter? Yay! I'm so happy to hear that. *hugs* I'm having a lot of fun writing this story!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Wow! I'm so glad you loved the chapter despite not having seen any Potc movies! I think you'll be able to follow this fic and understand it alright without any knowledge of the movies. Thanks a ton for reading this!  
**

**iBrizzy: Hi! It has been a while, hasn't it? I hope you do keep up with this story! I apologize if it starts out a little slow, but I promise there will be lots of Barbossa parts soon. :D Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it.  
**

**OhSoFabulousDarling: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked the beginning of the story. I usually update daily, so you can expect lots of updates from me. :) Are you a Pirates of the Caribbean fan?  
**

**MsNevermind: Thanks! I definitely plan on continuing this. I have quite a bit of it written out already. Do you have a favorite Pirates of the Caribbean character?  
**

**LuluCalliope: Hehe, you know how I am with weird pairings! I think Elizabeth and Barbossa have their moments in the first movie, but maybe I'm just seeing things that I want to see if you know what I mean? :P Yeah, Barbossa has to be better than Phil! Are you talking about James Norrington? Norrington and Elizabeth are a horrible match in my opinion. *shudders* Thanks so much for reading this!  
**

**CharlieCats: Hey! It's been a while since we talked last! Anyway, thanks for giving this fic a try. :) I plan on writing it in a way so that the pairing doesn't seem _too_ unnatural or weird. What's your favorite pairing for Elizabeth? And aw, thanks! I'm glad to be writing Potc again too! I missed it!  
**

**XxRebelWriterxX: I love Potc too! *high fives you* Do you have a favorite character or Potc movie? I'm so glad that you loved the last chapter. I hope you like this one too.  
**

**RegularShowandSonicrulez1: Oh my god, yay, you read my first chapter! *does a happy dance* I love Dead Man's Chest, but I think my favorite movie is probably Curse of the Black Pearl. What's your favorite part from Dead Man's Chest? Haha, yup, it does seem likely that Elizabeth will get the marriage talk! Honestly though, I'm kind of jealous of Elizabeth because her dad spoils her so much, unlike my dad. :P Ooo, good question! My favorite characters are Tia Dalma, Davy Jones, and Barbossa. Although, I just have to point out that I really hated the fourth Potc movie! It made everyone seem so out of character. *cries* Who are your favorites? And yay, I'm glad you're not a Barbossabeth hater! A lot of people think it's weird, but I like it. Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review this!  
**

* * *

**Chapter II  
**

_~ Dark Desires ~_**  
**

Head held high and polite smile plastered on my face, I step into the dining hall to greet my father. As usual, the long wooden table is decked out with scrumptious looking food. A glazed ham is the centerpiece of the table. Soft, freshly baked rolls are placed next to the slices of ham as well as a bowl of fruit, and other small delicacies. I suppose that the food looks like a feast to most people, but I am accustomed to meals like this. As the Governor's daughter, I am fortunate enough to dine luxuriously for every meal. Another wave of guilt washes over me. I have been given so much, yet I still long for so much more.

Glad that my father cannot read my mind, I dip into a deep curtsy and greet him formally, "Good evening, father. I trust you are well?"

"Ah, Elizabeth!" my father exclaims, looking up from his plate as he scoops a lump of mashed potatoes onto it. "How good it is to see you, daughter. I am well. Come sit besides me. I feel as if I have not seen you for quite some time."

"You saw me only last night, father," I point out lightly as I cross the room and take a seat next to my father. The spicy and sweet aromas of the food mix and mingle before drifting to my nose. Yet, for some odd reason, the food does not tempt me tonight. Despite the fact that I usually enjoy dinners with father, I cannot overcome a sudden strange ominous feeling that has formed in the pit of my stomach.

"True, but a father does tend to worry about his dearest daughter," my father replies, confirming Estrella's earlier piece of gossip as he picks up the bowl of rolls and places one onto his plate before offering them to me. "Would you care for a roll?"

"No, but thank you," I reply, instead reaching for the platter of ham.

As I place one small slice of meat onto my plate and begin to delicately cut it into tiny pieces, I feel father's intense gaze on my face. He has something on his mind that he wishes to speak to me about although he has not brought it up quite yet. I decide to act oblivious to his unnatural stare and instead concentrate of cutting the ham on my plate into even smaller chunks. My chest automatically tightens as I wonder if father is thinking about an imminent marriage for me once again.  
_  
Marriage. _The word sounds very foreboding to my ears. I suppose I am making too much of a fuss over the matter. After all, every respectable woman is married off before her twentieth birthday. I should stop feeling sorry for myself and be glad that I haven't had to marry sooner. At least my father will try and arrange a marriage for me with a kind, gentle man.

In a part of my mind where I hardly ever dare to venture, I long for a marriage between William Turner and myself. Will is the only man I can see myself ever truly being happy with. However, I have locked this thought away in the back of my mind for a reason. This dream will never come true. A Governor's daughter must not marry a common blacksmith's apprentice. Father would be horrified if I voiced this idea aloud.

I stab at a miniscule piece of ham with my fork and raise it to my lips. Although it has a pleasing smell to it, the ham is tasteless and hard to chew. Perhaps it would taste better if I wasn't so preoccupied with the matters of marriage. Even though I assume it's merely paranoia, I feel as if a thick, heavy silence has formed between father and myself. Is he waiting for me to say something or is he biding his time before speaking to me about the matter on his mind?

Just when I think that the silence between the two of us could be split with a knife, father speaks in a cheerful voice, "I spoke to Captain Norrington today. He is about to become Commodore Norrington. He's certainly a fine young man, don't you agree?"

My heart sinks. I just knew that father was going to bring up a topic related to marriage or a future proposal. The piece of food I am chewing seems to get caught in my throat as I respond the way father wants me to, "He is indeed a fine man."

"The Captain's promotion ceremony takes place at the Fort tomorrow afternoon," father continues on as he takes a large spoonful of mashed potatoes and pops it into his mouth. "The future Commodore mentioned you earlier. He asked about your health."

My throat constricts and I set down my fork and my knife, no longer in a mood to eat. Trying to speak through the tightness in my chest, I reply, "It was very considerate for him to ask about me. I hope you told him that I have been well."

"I did indeed tell him that. The future Commodore hopes to see you soon," father says, chewing heartily on a piece of roll. He turns to look at me a bit closer, gray eyes kind and the wrinkles on his face slightly more visible than usual. Father reaches across the table to me and takes one of my hands in one of his as he asks, "Are you certain that you've been alright, Elizabeth? You spend quite a bit of time on your own these days..."

"Of course I'm fine, father," I quickly reassure him, not wanting to mention the fact that I've been spending my spare time devouring pirate lore with an unceasing interest. Deciding to use this conversation to my advantage, I add, "I was wondering if I might take a walk after dinner."

"A walk?" father repeats, eyebrows knotting together as he scratches his forehead, careful not to tilt his fancy gray wig in the process. "If you had asked me earlier, I would have said yes, but it gets dark very early these days. I don't like the idea of you going for a stroll in the dark."

I try not to let my disappointment show as I nod, accepting father's judgement without argument. I can't quite seem to let the hope of seeing Will sometime soon go quite yet and try once more, "Perhaps I might take a walk tomorrow afternoon?"

Father hesitates before replying in a less than reassuring voice, "Perhaps."

The two of us lapse into silence once more as I return to staring at my plate and moving my food around since I'm not the least bit hungry after all this talk of the Commodore. James Norrington is a respectable man, but I feel nothing for him. As foolish as it may be, I long to marry for love. Is that such a wrong thing to wish for?

Finally, dinner comes to an end. Father pats his mouth with a napkin and then turns to me with a frown, asking, "Are you finished already, my dear? You didn't eat much."

"Yes. I've been feeling a bit ill today. I think I will retire for the night," I make up a lie, not wanting father to worry about me. Truth be told, I have no real intention of going to bed at this early hour. Instead, I plan to retreat to my bedroom and indulge myself in the fascinating world of my books at one more time. A marriage proposal seems only hours away.

"I am sorry that you're feeling ill. I do hope you will be feeling well by morning," father says, concern written in the lines on his face. "Sleep well, my daughter."

"Thank you, father. I am certain that I will be feeling fine by morning. I bid you goodnight," I say, getting to my feet and curtsying once more before stepping towards the door of the dining room. I'm thankful to finally leave the tense atmosphere of the dining room behind me and flee to my bedroom, which seems like a refuge to me these days.

As soon as I step out of the dining room, I practically run right into Estrella. She curtsies before leading me to my bedroom. Although it can be nice to have servants at my beck and call, it can also be a nuisance at times. For instance, I don't believe that it is necessary for Estrella to walk me to my bedroom. I am perfectly capable of finding my way up the stairs and around the corner to my room. I keep these thoughts to myself, however, and instead walk towards the staircase a bit more quickly than usual so I can get to my book sooner.

My change in pace does not go unnoticed by the sharp-eyed Estrella. She raises an eyebrow at me and asks, "Are you in a hurry for something, Miss?"

I don't bother to change my pace and instead tell Estrella the same thing that I told my father earlier, "I'm feeling a bit ill tonight. I'd like to get to bed as soon as I can."

"My apologies, Miss," Estrella says compassionately as we reach the top of the staircase and step over to the welcoming door of my bedroom. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," I shake my head as Estrella opens the door for me as usual and then, to my annoyance, follows me into my bedroom. It takes me a moment before I remember that it is her duty to help me out of my dress. I am wearing a fancy, floral patterned gown with lace around the edges. The dress is laced up very tightly. It would probably take a miracle for me to get out of it by myself.

My eyes focus in on my tome of pirate lore sitting next to my bed. I feel as if it's calling my name and beckoning me to uncover the secrets written on the crinkled, yellowed pages. Estrella takes her time unlacing my dress and leaves me in my shift before folding the dress over her arm and waiting for me to lie down on the bed. I do just that and wait impatiently for her to leave. Estrella hesitates by the candle on my nightstand.

"Would you like me to blow this out for you?" she asks, leaning towards the single candle in my bedroom.

"_No!_" I blurt out a little too quickly, causing Estrella to give me a suspicious stare. Without candle light, there will be no reading unless there happens to be enough moonlight to read by. Blushing slightly, I rephrase my exclamation and reply politely, "I mean, no thank you. I appreciate a bit of light."

"Whatever you like," Estrella nods respectfully before going to the door and giving me one last curtsy before exiting the room and shutting the door quietly.

Glad to finally be alone, I hurriedly reach for the black bound book on my nightstand and sit up in bed to prepare for a long night of reading. I've just found the page I left off on when a loud creak sounds from my doorway. Oh god, what is it now?

I immediately throw the book under my pillow and hasten to lay down on the mattress once again. Estrella's form appears in the door. She gives me a half-smile and asks sheepishly, "Miss? I was wondering if you will be attending James Norrington's promotion ceremony tomorrow afternoon."

Estrella likes gossip. It doesn't surprise me that she's curious about my plans for tomorrow. Giving her a stiff smile, I reply, "As of now, I don't know." I hope to get out of going to the ceremony, but father will probably insist that I attend it.

"I see. Forgive me for my inquiry. I hope you feel well after you rest," Estrella says before curtsying and leaving the room a second time.

This time, I lay on my side and wait a good five minutes before sitting up and uncovering my book from underneath the pillow. Hoping that I won't be interrupted a third time, I eagerly flip open the pages of my book and begin to read. I plan to read for as long as I can stay awake. Once I am married, I will have to share the bedroom and late nights of reading will come to an end.

I manage to stay awake pouring over the crinkled pages of pirate lore until early morning. I read about infamous pirates, one called Jack Sparrow and another known as Blackbeard. Both are notorious and well known in the Caribbean. Another thing I read about the sparks my interest is the matter of parley. Apparently, there is something called the "pirate code" that all pirates must abide by. According to the code, if you invoke the right to parley, you can negotiate with a pirate captain and cannot be harmed until the parley is complete. Although it is unlikely that I will ever need to know about this pirate code, I still find it extremely interesting. Apparently, there is a moral code even amongst thieves.

Exhaustion flooding in upon me, I close my book and set it on the nightstand before blowing out the candle. As I rest my head on my comfortable pillow, I think about tomorrow. Knowing father, I will be whisked off to James Norrington's promotion ceremony. Will a proposal follow the ceremony? I can only wait and see.

Not wanting to fill my head with troublesome thoughts before bed, I instead turn my mind to a subject much more interesting to me - pirates. Even though everyone I know believes that they are cruel, heartless scoundrels, I think that it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate. Nothing out of the ordinary ever seems to happen in Port Royal. Perhaps, if I am lucky, I will meet a pirate in my dreams tonight. This is the last thought that crosses my mind before I fall into a deep sleep. Little do I know that I might end up meeting a pirate or _several _infamous pirates the very next day.

* * *

_It looks like Elizabeth's life is going to take a turn for the worse very soon! Which pirate/pirates do you think she'll meet the next day? Review please! :)  
_


	3. Slow Suffocation

**SurroundedInDarkness: Omg, you named your cat after Jack? That's cute! You know, nobody seems to like Elizabeth much. What don't you like about her? Barbossa will be in this story a LOT later, so don't give up on it yet. :P I think I know as much about the Joker as you know about Sonic, lol! I've had the computer virus for the last seven years. What about you? ;P  
**

**Alicia: Good guesses! Do you think she might get to meet both? :D I'm so glad you're reading this fic. *huggles*  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Thanks for still reading it! I'll try to make the questions at the end of the chapters easier to answer since you haven't seen the movies. Thanks for reading. ^^  
**

**iBrizzy: Pirate101 sounds like a lot of fun! Should I give it a try? I got a Tumblr not so long ago, but I don't use it much. Hehe, it's totally okay! I like Barbossa way more than Jack and Blackbeard too although I kinda like Davy because of the whole Davypso thing. What do you like about Barbossa? Thanks for reading!  
**

**OhSoFabulousDarling: I think you and I are the exact same way! I was trying to watch the fourth movie earlier today and I kept cringing every two seconds. Curse of the Black Pearl is my favorite movie too! What's your favorite part from CotBP? Thank you for the compliment about my writing style. I try to write as if I'm the character I'm writing about (Elizabeth in this case). I hope you like this chapter and I hope I turn you into a fan of this pairing by the end of the fic! *crosses fingers*  
**

**LuluCalliope: They did have a lot of moments during the dinner and more during the deleted scene (which they should definitely have left in the movie)! I don't like Estrella either. She's kind of annoying, isn't she? Maybe it's good that you haven't seen the movies for a while so this fic is more interesting to you? I dunno. xD Thanks so much for reading this!  
**

**Rocky181: Thank you very much! I hope you keep reading. :3  
**

**CharlieCats: I think you're right. D: I've been really out of it lately, but hopefully we can talk more now! Yay, I'm glad you have faith in me to make this pairing work! Is it just me or do Elizabeth and Barbossa have a lot of moments in the first movie? I'm not a huge Elizabeth fan either, but I'm too lazy to make up an OC, so that's how this ended up Barbossabeth. I'm thinking about mostly sticking with the movie plot, but I'll change up a few things to make it more interesting, you know? Thanks so much for reading this.  
**

**XxRebelWriterxX: Yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hehe, you like Johnny Depp? I like guys who are way too old for me too, so you're not alone at all. Have you seen Johnny Depp in a lot of movies? Hope you like this next chapter!  
**

**RegularShowandSonicrulez1: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I used to write Potc fics a long time ago, but then deleted all of them because my writing style was so bad back then. xD Oh my god, the jar of dirt thing is hilarious! Have you watched the jar of dirt endurance test on youtube? My favorite part of Dead Man's Chest would be the ending. I'm sure you know why, lol. Oops, I asked you the same question twice! *smacks forehead* I can be such an idiot sometimes! I don't think Pirates of the Caribbean would be Pirates of the Caribbean without Johnny Depp as Jack, you know? I would say that there's a good chance Elizabeth will meet Jack soon! What do you think of Sparrabeth? Just curious. And I know! I made Estrella really annoying on purpose. Thanks again so much for reading this!  
**

* * *

**Chapter III  
**

_~ Slow Suffocation ~_**  
**

When I wake the next day, bright sunlight is already dancing on the wall opposite my bed and the clock resting on my nightstand tells me that it is almost noon. I'm quite surprised that neither father nor Estrella woken me earlier. I suppose they are letting me sleep late due to the fact that I was supposedly sick last night. I can't say that I'm not grateful for this. After my late night of reading, I need my sleep. As I try to blink the drowsiness out of my eyes, I think about the dream I was sucked into last night.

I dreamed about the day Will and I first met. This isn't exactly surprising since I was thinking about that fateful day earlier. I've dreamed about this event more than once. This is a reoccurring dream I tend to have over and over again for unknown reasons. I assume it is because the day I met Will has been the most exciting day of my life so far, but I cannot be certain. Nobody knows the way in which dreams work.

Thinking back to my dream, I cannot help but wonder if perhaps fate is sending me this redundant dream. What if it is telling me that I'm meant to end up with Will and not with James Norrington? Then again, fate could also be telling me that I will see the ominous pirate ship from my past sometime in my future. Shaking my head to clear it of confusion, I realize that I am over thinking this. The dream most likely means nothing.

Yet, for some reason or another, I can't seem to push it out of my mind. I can clearly remember taking the pirate medallion off from around Will's neck and holding tightly onto the piece of gold all the way to Port Royal. Part of me did it out of concern for Will, but if I am being honest, another part of me wanted a pirate artifact to keep as my own.

As my thoughts turn to the medallion, I suddenly have the impulse to hold the cold piece of gold in my palm once again. Slipping out of bed, I take two steps to my polished wooden cabinet across the room and open one if its drawers. My hand slides inside the drawer to its darkest corner and skims the area for the medallion. I'm starting to panic when my hand finally brushes against the dusty, slightly discolored artifact. It has been a while since I've last looked at it. Drawing the medallion out of the drawer, I hold it up in the sunlight and observe the way the gold seems to wink invitingly to me.

Tap, tap, tap! A light knock comes from my door. Not wanting to be caught in my shift holding a pirate medallion, I look around hastily for something to do with the medallion or somewhere to put it. No decent hiding places come to my mind, so I slip the medallion around my neck and hastily tuck it under the bodice of my dressing gown. As another knock comes from just outside the door, I stumble over to the bed in my hurry to appear as if I'm just waking up.

"Elizabeth? Are you awake, dearest?" father's voice calls from just outside the door.

Smoothing my dressing gown, I perch on the edge of the bed just as the door creaks open. Smiling politely and feigning sleepiness, I daintily cover a fake yawn and say, "Good morning, father."

"Still in bed, I see? It's almost noon," father points out wryly as Estrella and two other maids I don't know well step into the bedroom with a large box in their arms. Motioning to the box, father goes on, "I've brought you a gift. Are you feeling well? I worried about you all throughout the night."

Feeling guilty for causing my father to worry, I immediately step over to the box and lift the top of it as I reply, "I feel much better this morning. Thank you for your concern. My goodness, is this dress for me? It's gorgeous!"

I lift a beautiful gown with floral print and a low-cut lace collar out of the box and hold it up. The dress is my perfect size and is very lovely. I'm touched that father bought it for me, but I have a feeling that he bought it for me strictly to wear to James Norrington's promotion ceremony. I predicted last night that father would try and find a way to bring me to the ceremony this afternoon.

"Of course the dress is for you. I am pleased that you like it. Apparently, this is the style all the women in France are wearing these days. Would you like to try it on?" father asks, glancing at the clock by my nightstand, a telltale sign that he is in a hurry for me to dress so we can go to the ceremony.

Not wanting to seem ungrateful, I nod and reply, "I would love to try it on. I suppose I will be wearing it to Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony this afternoon?"

Father bites his lip and sees that I have seen straight to his underlying reason for buying me the dress. Nodding, he admits, "I did hope that you might attend the ceremony with me this afternoon..."

Trying not to let my face show any disappointment, I step behind the dressing screen with Estrella and the two maids. Estrella holds up a corset to my torso and wraps it around me. My breath is suddenly sucked away as the two maids standing behind me pull the strings to the corset much too tight.

"Are you alright?" father's concerned voice comes from around the dressing screen.

Still gasping for breath and glancing over my shoulder to see what the maids are doing, I gasp, "I...I suppose so. You mentioned that this is the latest fashion in London?"

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?" father asks in a voice laced with worry.

"Everything will be fine once I figure out how to breathe," I frown as the laces to my corset are pulled even tighter.

Father chuckles, assuming that I'm exaggerating as he creaks open the door to my bedroom and murmurs, "I will wait for you downstairs. Come down when you are finished dressing. I'd prefer not to be late for the Commodore's promotion ceremony if I can help it."

I listen to the bedroom door fall shut behind father and then clutch at my chest as the maids finish lacing up the corset. I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to make it through the upcoming ceremony without suffocating or passing out, but I can't not wear this new dress to the ceremony or else it will appear as if I'm ungrateful. I'm still trying to figure out how to take normal breaths when the maids pull the floral patterned gown over my head. The dress is stunning, but the corset makes it simply awful.

Sending Estrella a pleading look, I suggest, "Perhaps we could loosen the strings of the corset just a bit? I feel as if I cannot breathe."

"Don't worry, Miss. You'll get used to it in time," Estrella says before taking a step backwards to observe the new gown. She claps her hands together in delight and exclaims, "You look so grown up and beautiful! The Commodore is going to love the dress!"

"Thank you," I reply a bit stiffly, trying to keep the grudging note out of my voice. If Estrella had to wear this horrible corset for more than a few minutes, I'm certain that she would be asking for the strings to be loosened as well. I take another quick gasp of oxygen before I turn towards the door and murmur, "Shall we proceed?"

"Yes! We mustn't keep the Commodore waiting," Estrella giggles, her dignity sliding for just a moment.

As he two of us make our way to the door, I send Estrella a knowing look. She catches my eyes and blushes. Like most young maidens my age, Estrella fancies James Norrington. I suppose there's nothing not to like about him. He just isn't the man I have my eye on. As the two of us pad down the hallway, I happen to glance down the staircase and catch sight of a young man that I _do _happen to have my eye on. Will is standing before father in the parlor and is balancing a sword in the palm of his hand.

"Will!" I exclaim, also forgetting my dignity for a moment as I lift my skirts an inch off of the floor so I can hurry down the stairs to my friend. Giving him my first genuine smile of the day, I continue on, "I was thinking about you earlier today. Do you remember the day we met? I had a dream about it last night."

Father's jaw stiffens and he opens his mouth to protest, but Will's bright brown eyes have already lit up and he's staring into my face with enthusiasm that mirrors my own. "How could I possibly forget the occasion, Miss Swann? If it weren't for you, I would have drowned."

"Oh, I don't believe that for a moment," I reply, coming to a halt in front of Will. It seems he's gotten taller lately because I find that I have to tilt my head to meet his glowing eyes. I force myself not to reach out and take his hand as I murmur, "Will, I've told you time and time again to call me Elizabeth. How many times must I tell you this?"

"At least one more time, Miss Swann, as always," Will insists, intent gaze never straying from my face.

"Elizabeth, dear, we really must be going. At least the boy remembers his place. It would do you good to follow his example. Now come along," father urges me, taking a step towards the door. He shoots me a meaningful look out of the corner of his eye that tells me that if I don't hurry, the two of us will end up arriving at the promotion ceremony late.

So as not to anger father, I search inside myself for the mask I must wear whenever I leave the house and paste it onto my face. Giving Will an almost contemptuous look, I straighten up and start after father as I murmur in a toneless voice, "Farewell, Mr. Turner."

Will stares after me, hurt clear in his expression as he watches me follow father out of the door. Just before it falls shut behind me, I hear his pleasant voice reply, "Farewell...Elizabeth."

I feel a sudden jerk from somewhere deep inside my chest. I've read about people having heartaches in stories before, but I have never felt one prior to this moment. If only Will was not a blacksmith's apprentice! I sense that he is my other half and that we are destined to be together, yet, I cannot even come up with a way for us to spend more than a few seconds together. Father clearly disapproves of us speaking at all. Does he sense just how much I enjoy Will's company?

I send father a look out of the corner of my eye. He is frowning and is wringing his hands together as the two of us step down the cobblestone path to the carriage waiting for us. It's clear he isn't pleased. Deciding to stay silent for now and concentrate on the matter of breathing, I slip into the carriage besides father and send the door to our house a long look. Will happens to open the door at this very moment and meets my eyes yet again. I can't calm the butterflies that start to flit around inside my stomach whenever I feel Will's gaze upon me. My cheeks automatically flush a light pink and I drop my gaze to the floor of the carriage.

Coughing quietly to get my attention, father says, "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, father?" I reply, having a feeling that our conversation is going to be centered around Will.

"Mr. Turner is a fine young man, but you must keep in mind that he is a blacksmith's apprentice. As must as you like him, I have to implore you to set your gaze on men more worthy of your company," father says in a manner that makes my temper flare.

Unable to help myself, I point out a bit indignantly, "Will is more than worthy of my company. He is one of my closest friends."

"Yes, I know. That is why I am bringing this subject up," father replies flatly. Deciding to change tactics, father says, "The future Commodore will likely seek you out after the ceremony. I expect you to speak with him for a bit."

"Yes, of course," I nod, the butterflies in my stomach now replaced with a heavy lump. I know exactly why the Commodore will seek me out after the ceremony. I'm certain that he will propose to me. As always, I will do what I am expected to do and will respond to him in the way father wants me to. However, I cannot help but hope that I can procrastinate giving the Commodore my final answer for a few more days. My freedom is limited and I hold onto it more tightly than the corset squeezing my chest.

I stare outside the window at the teal blue sky and watch the common people of Port Royal attending to their everyday tasks. A woman is attempting to get a stubborn child to cross the road. A group of men from the navy march down the street with their mouths set in grim lines. I cannot help but think that it must be awfully boring to be part of the navy. You never get to smile and you must always be on guard. I suppose navy life is still better than life as the Governor's daughter though. At least you have independence and the chance for adventure. It is almost as if you are doomed for life if you are born female. In this world of propriety and rank, women are always thought of as weak and helpless. Father may think that I need a husband to guide me, but I believe that I would do just fine on my own. In all honestly, I would prefer never to marry at all than to marry a man I do not love. Unfortunately, this is simply not an option. I must satisfy myself with marrying a man of father's choice. I have no choice about the matter.

* * *

_Poor Elizabeth. D: Do you think Captain Norrington will propose to her in the next chapter? Review please! :)  
_


	4. Redeeming the Guilty

**SurroundedInDarkness: Don't worry, we all have a crazy fangirl side. At least, I know I do. I've actually cried over these movies. That's how crazy I am. xD Same thoughts about Keira Knightly. I liked her better than Penelope Cruz in the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean movie though. Have you seen that one? Lol! I didn't get my own computer until about five years ago. xD  
**

**Alicia: I was actually thinking the exact same thing earlier! How would Elizabeth's dad treat Barbossa? Probably worse than Jack! What do you think? Thanks for reading this!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Hehe, I think you might have a mission to go find a fictional character after this chapter! Thanks so much for the review. ^^  
**

**iBrizzy: I think I'm definitely going to check out Pirates101 this weekend when I have some more time! It sounds like a fun game. I get addicted to games really easily. Is it the same for you? I don't mind childish games at all. Cool Ranch sounds awesome. Now I for sure have to make it to the fourth world at least. I like Barbossa best of the pirates too! He's funny for sure, especially in the first and third movie. I hated the fourth one. What did you think of it? And omg, he wouldn't be Barbossa without the apple fetish. :P  
**

**OhSoFabulousDarling: The fourth film definitely had a different feel to it, didn't it? I felt like everyone was a little out of character somehow, although like you, I did like the mermaid scenes! Is James Norrington your favorite character? I always cry during the third movie. There are so many sad parts. From CotBP, I like all the Barbossabeth moments. xD Thank you! I've been putting a lot of effort into getting into Lizzie's head lately. Hopefully, I can write Barbossa decently too...*looks around nervously* I feel the same way about dresses from that day. They're so beautiful, yet must be awful to wear. Jack makes his first appearance in this chapter! I hope you like it.  
**

**LuluCalliope: Omg, Steve is actually a perfect name for him! xD James Norrington is now going to be known as Steve, hehe. I think Elizabeth needs all the luck she can get trying to breathe in that dress. I always get that feeling like I'm suffocating whenever I get nervous about something. It's awful! Thank you so much for the review!  
**

**RegularShowandSonicrulez1: I don't think I'd like to be born into royalty either although I wouldn't mind visiting the Potc world for a bit. How about you? God, I have weird fantasies. *blushes* I hate the arranged marriage idea too. I never liked the Norribeth pairing much. How about you? Omg, I'm so happy you survived the Jar of Dirt endurance test so many times. Awesome! *high fives you* That is so true about Johnny Depp never looking like himself in films. I think my favorite Johnny Depp films are Potc (of course) and From Hell. Wbu? My favorite pairings would be Barbossabeth and Davypso. I think Davy and Tia have an intriguing past and make a really interesting couple. I was sad when they both "died" in the third movie. Barbossabeth I like because I dunno who else to put Barbossa with, lol. Thanks for reading the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter IV  
**

_~ Redeeming the Guilty ~_**  
**

It does not take long for father and I to reach the Fort. The carriage comes to a halt and the doors are opened. I still haven't managed to find a way to breathe comfortably with the way my corset is constricting my lungs, so I step out of the carriage and onto the road in a haze. My mind swims around distractedly as I almost trip over my own feet. Father immediately reaches out a hand to steady me. I clutch at his wrist and lift the fan I've been carrying in my left hand. Waving cool, refreshing air onto my face, I send father a distant smile and take another step towards the Fort. Suddenly, I'm in a hurry for the ceremony to take place. The sooner it starts, the sooner it will end. As soon as the ceremony ends, I can go home and rid myself of this horrid corset.

"Are you alright, my dear? You look flushed," father says, continuing to hold my hand for fear of me toppling over as the two of us make our way towards the Fort.

Since there's nothing father or I can do about the corset at this point, I decide to pretend as if nothing is amiss. Fanning myself vigorously, I reply, "Yes, father. I'm just...excited for the ceremony. That's all."

"Ah! Excited for the ceremony, are you? That's good to hear," father exclaims enthusiastically as we step into Fort. A large crowd of the wealthy, high-ranking people has already formed around the edges of the Fort, creating a long walkway straight through the center of the Fort. Smiling to himself and perhaps thinking that I've taken a liking to the future Commodore in just the last five minutes, father leads me to the front of the crowd. People move out of our way and bow their heads to father in respect. Father comes to a half a moment later and says, "I'm afraid I must leave you here momentarily so I can present the good Commodore with his new sword. Will you be alright on your own?"

It seems as if I've been asked whether or not I'm alright at least four or five times today. Each time, I'm forced to lie. Just like before, I give father a fake smile and murmur, "Yes, of course."

"Good. Enjoy the ceremony, daughter," father beams at me before glancing over at a few people surrounding me. Apparently, he recognizes them because he nods in their direction and says, "Good day."

The hot sun beats down on my face and causes my dress to become even more uncomfortable. Trying not to draw attention to myself, I focus on taking short gasps of air while I stare blankly ahead of myself and pretend to watch the two lines of navy officers marching through the center of the Fort. The two lines of officers turn to face each other and create an walkway between themselves. My father stands at one end of the Fort with the sword he will present to the Commodore in his hands. All eyes go to the opposite end of the Fort. Breaths are being held as everyone waits for James Norrington to enter the Fort.

My chest tightens and I let out an audible gasp as the Commodore appears. Luckily, everyone is too busy eying him to notice the way I seem to be struggling for air. If only the sun would go behind a cloud for a moment or two. The intense heat is making my situation much worse. I urge the Commodore to hasten his pace and hurry to my father so he can retrieve his new sword and this ceremony can come to an end. I feel as if my lungs are going to explode at any moment from lack of oxygen.

A sudden haze of dizziness pours down around me. Father is presenting the Commodore with his sword somewhere off in the distance, but their figures are merely blurs to me. All I can think about is my fight for air. I will myself to breathe and not to pass out.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. I repeat these words over and over in my mind to keep myself conscious. I've become so distracted that I don't even realize that the ceremony has ended until a man to my right accidentally bumps into me. I turn my bleary gaze to him and notice that violin music is playing off in the distance and people are now taking time to engage in lighthearted conversation amongst themselves. The swarming crowd feels suffocating to me and I immediately start towards the platform by the battlements of the Fort. Nobody is standing on the platform right now. If I can get away from the people pressing in on all sides of me, perhaps breathing will become an easier feat.

Glassy eyes set on my goal, I hurry towards the platform, but am forced to come to a halt as a man wearing a fancy blue coat, a three-cornered hat, and a white wig comes to stand in front of me. It's the Commodore, and despite my dire situation, I must act polite to him for father's sake.

"Hello, Miss Swann," the Commodore clears his throat and offers me a hand as he beckons towards the platform I've been making my way towards. "Might I talk to you for a moment or two?"

I open my mouth to speak, but lack the oxygen to say anything intelligible. I resort to nodding and send the Commodore a pained smile as I place a sweaty palm in his hand and allow him to lead me up to the platform that overlooks the harbor. There's a bit of a breeze by the edge of the platform, but it's not enough to make breathing comfortable.

"Elizabeth, every time I see you, you look more and more lovely," the Commodore compliments me. I know I should thank him, but I still can't speak, so I merely attempt to smile to show my gratitude. I know that the Commodore is looking me in the eyes, but his face has become nothing but a blur. The sunlight is scorching the back of my neck and the air surrounding me is hot and sticky. I start to wobble, unable to steady myself.

The Commodore starts pacing around the platform, his next sentence a muddle of words to my ears as he says, "I hate to be so forward, but I feel as if the time has come for me to speak my mind regarding a matter I have thought very hard about. Your father has mentioned that you are of eligible age for marriage. I would like to seek your hand if you will have me."

The words I've been fearing for the last few days in combination with the strangling corset suck my remaining oxygen out of my lungs. I lose my balance and gasp, "I can't breathe..."

With that said, I pitch forwards off of the platform and fall down, down, down to the sparkling blue waters below. Black circles take over my vision and sudden darkness floods in upon me until I'm completely unconscious.

When my eyelids flutter open next, I awake to a garble of disjointed words coming from somewhere above me. My first thought is air. I _need _air. As soon as I open my mouth to gulp in much needed oxygen, a cough racks through body and I turn to spit out a large mouthful of water. Breathing heavily, I take a quick glance around myself to take in my surroundings. I'm lying on my back on the dock soaked to the bone and in nothing more than my thin shift. One relief is that the asphyxiating corset is now gone, thank god. How did I get here though? What happened?

My mind works quickly and I realize that I must have fallen off the Fort's platform and into the waters below. Surprised to still be alive after such a dreadful fall, I blink rapidly and look up...straight into the dirty face of what has to be a pirate. The man above me has long, dripping wet dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, and is fingering the pirate medallion I still happen to be wearing around my neck. He says something to me, but I'm too busy wondering if this is a dream or reality to hear him. Is a real pirate actually bending over me, only inches away from my face?

The sharp scent of rum wafts to my nose, causing my forehead to wrinkle in distaste. This is no dream; this _is _a reality. As I struggle to prop myself up onto an elbow, two men from the navy grasp the pirate by his shoulders and yank him away from me. There is a crowd of people clustered around the dock, all of them staring at me. Yet, for some odd reason, I have eyes only for the pirate. Yes, I'm quite certain he is a pirate. The way he's dressed, the dirt encrusted underneath his fingernails, and the dark coal eyeliner around his eyes tells me he's not from Port Royal. Regardless, pirate or not, this man must have saved me from my fall. No one else is dripping wet. Not a single man from the navy attempted to save me.

As I struggle to my feet, warm, welcoming arms encircle me. I'm brought close to father's chest as he takes off his coat and holds it around me. I lost my dress somehow or the other, but I'm too intrigued by my rescuer to think much of it at the moment.

"Elizabeth, dearest, are you alright?" father's voice sounds like it's coming from a long ways away even though his mouth is only inches from my ear.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite alright," I nod, feeling surprisingly refreshed from my fall. I feel more alive after my near drowning experience than before and I must say that I am glad to have rid myself of that dreadful corset.

Father doesn't look convinced that I'm alright and gives me a dubious look before noticing a navy man to our left holding my corset. When the navy man points to my rescuer, father's orders are clear and straight-to-the-point, "Kill him!"

Horror rises up within me as I take note of the Commodore about to obey my father's orders. Flitting out from underneath father's arms, I throw myself between the Commodore and my father, protesting, "This man just saved my life! If it weren't for him, I surely would have drowned. You can't really mean to shoot him!"

"Do you know what this man is?" the Commodore asks me, giving my rescuer a foul glance. I don't dare say the word aloud and keep my lips sealed. The Commodore reaches out and grabs the pirate's arm in an iron grip before yanking his sleeve up. The letter "P" has been burned onto the man's skin. James Norrington stares down at the pirate with utter contempt written all over his face as he announces for all to hear, "'P' for pirate. He will be hanged at once."

One man from the navy scurries off to fetch some irons and the rest of the men tilt their weapons at my rescuer. My heart beats loud and fast against my chest. I've known all along just how much the Commodore despises pirates, but is he actually going to kill one who just rescued me from the dark depths of oblivion? Apparently so. Somehow or the other, I _must _find a way to save this man.

Norrington's hand pushes the pirate's sleeve father up his arm to reveal a second tattoo on his dirty flesh. This tattoo is of a sparrow taking flight. I did not think that the look on the Commodore's face could turn any more sour, but apparently, I am wrong. He glares daggers at the pirate and remarks, "Well, well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow himself!"

Jack Sparrow?! I immediately recall the name from the thick tome of pirate lore I've read by candlelight in my bedroom. Apparently, Jack Sparrow is a notorious pirate who managed to escape under the watchful eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. His name is renown amongst pirates and even heard of in Port Royal.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please," Jack interjects, looking displeased.

"In order to be a Captain, you must first have a ship. I see no ship," James Norrington points out knowingly as he takes a long look around the harbor. Jack Sparrow blinks and says nothing, confirming the Commodore's suspicion.

One of two of the navy officers who have been bickering quietly in the background during all the drama suddenly steps forwards with a pistol, a compass, and a sheathed sword in his hands. He dumps the items hurriedly into the Commodore's arms, eager to please as he states, "These belong to the pirate, sir."

All the men send Jack Sparrow long, dark longs as the Commodore thoroughly inspects each item, smirking to himself as he says, "A pistol without any additional shots nor powder, a compass that points south instead of north, and my god, a sword that isn't made from wood? How shocking. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

Jack Sparrow quickly holds up a hand in protest as if he has the upper hand in the situation as he points out, "But you _have _heard of me."

James Norrington looks about for a witty comeback to Jack's retort, but finds nothing to say. Instead, he thrusts the pirate's belongings to an officer standing nearby and takes Jack's wrist in an iron grip before dragging him over to where another officer is waiting for Jack with the shackles. All of these officers look the same to me. If it weren't for his hat, even James Norrington would blend in amongst them. Every single man's expression is the same. They stare at Jack Sparrow as if he has committed murder, not saved my life.

I purse my lips and take another step forwards, determined to put a stop to this. I now have proof that all pirates are not cruel and sadistic. If Jack Sparrow is killed, it will be because of me. I mustn't let this happen or else I will have the death of an innocent man upon my shoulders for the rest of my life.

* * *

_Elizabeth is having quite a rough day, isn't she? Do you think she will find a way to save Jack in the next chapter? Review please! :)  
_


	5. A Life for a Life

**XxRebelWriterxX: It's okay! I'm glad you're back though! I usually lose a lot of readers after the first few chapters. Did you have a nice time at your grandparents' house? Older guys seem more mature or something, you know? It's appealing. xD Here's another chapter and thank you for liking the previous two chapters!  
**

**Alicia: Yeah, it was Jack...for now. :P Lol, I can't really see anyone down talking to Barbossa, you know? He just wouldn't allow it. Btw, I think I found the picture of him and Tia you were talking about! Thanks for reading this. ^^  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a great prediction! I also think that she's going to put a stop to the madness. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**iBrizzy: It's too bad I can't play Cool Ranch first or else I would definitely start there. It's awesome that there are five different pirate types. I think I will like the witchdoctors best. I'm really into that type of thing. xD I have a witchcraft book just across the room from me here, lol. I wouldn't bother with the fourth movie. It ruins Barbossa's character in my opinion. Eh, the second movie is alright. I'll write about it in this story a bit, but Barbossa is "dead" during most of it, so it's not as good as the first and third movie. Omg, Barapple! That's hilarious. :P  
**

**OhSoFabulousDarling: Thank you! I like being able to communicate with my readers. It's the least I can do to say thank you to them for taking the time to read this. :3 James definitely didn't deserve to be killed off. I think the writers have something against the navy men, you know? I like most Potc characters as well! Yup, Barbossa is my favorite, but I hate what they did with him in the fourth movie. Ooo, you like Davy Jones and Beckett? I think they're awesome. I tend to like the Potc baddies most. ^^ I wouldn't say no to being rescued by a sexy pirate either. I might welcome that! Thank you for reading!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Lol, yeah, his name is James, but I prefer Steve. xP My dad is bitching today too. Why won't dads just leave us alone? Ooo, what's your new job? Congratulations on getting it. :) Mm, I agree, Fridays are always rough. I think my story must take place on a Friday. Thanks for reading!  
**

**RegularShowandSonicrulez1: *jumps up and down with you* Jack has appeared! Well, if Lizzie doesn't save Jack, then I guess we will, right? We should somehow find a way to visit the Potc world! That would be so much fun. :D I would definitely want to meet Barbossa and Davy! Let's make a real-life-to-movie converter. I can't see Norribeth happening either. Lol, have you ever noticed that Elizabeth seems to have the "kiss of death" about her? The Jar of Dirt endurance test is awesome. xD Do you have any favorite deleted scenes from the films? Thanks so much for reading the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter V  
**

_~ A Life for a Life ~_**  
**

It's seldom that I don't get my way being the Governor's daughter. I can beg father for anything I desire and as long as it does not have anything to do with marriage or William Turner, I will most likely get it. However, all the begging and pleading in the world do not seem to have much of an effect on these steely-eyed navy men. Even the Commodore listens to my protests with deaf ears as the man he called Gillette earlier shackles Jack Sparrow. I notice the gleam of the pirate's dark gaze fixed upon my face. It is as if he knows that I am his only hope of escape. I _must _do something to help him!

I step away from father, heedless of the fact that I am still walking around in nothing more than my shift as I boldly step towards the Commodore and point out, "Pirate or not, this man has just saved my life. Think of where I might be at this very moment if it were not for him. I beg you, please reconsider his fate."

My words finally have some effect on James Norrington. He turns to me gently and says in a patronizing voice, "Miss Swann, a single good deed is not enough to redeem a man who has committed countless crimes against the crown. Any man in his right mind would not leave a woman to drown."

As Gillette finishes shackling Jack Sparrow and steps aside, I plant myself firmly between the pirate and the Commodore as I persist, "You believe that even a pirate would not leave a woman to drown? I have heard stories all my life of the felonies committed by pirates and have not once heard of one heroic deed performed by these 'supposed' criminals. This man is different. Please let him..._oh_!"

My words disappear on my tongue as the pirate standing behind me suddenly throws his irons around my neck. Fearful of being strangled, I stand statue still and wait to see what will happen now. My life is in danger once again, but with my rescuer now threatening me, who will come to my aid? All of the navy officers tilt their weapons towards Jack, either forgetting that he is holding me captive or not caring if they shoot me in their attempts to get to the pirate.

"No! Stop!" my father, apparently the only one concerned for me in the group besides for the Commodore perhaps, protests as he holds up a hand.

"I knew the lot of you would warm up to me. All it takes is a little time," Jack smirks, his breath hot and smelly on the side of my neck. In a somewhat louder voice, he turns to the Commodore and says, "You will now hand over my effects and my hat please. Yes, give them to the lady."

Looking disgusted, but unsure of what else to do, the Commodore snatches Jack's compass, sword, pistol, and hat from the officer to his left. Glaring lightning bolts at the pirate, James carefully hands me the items. As I fumble with the different sized objects, Jack manages to slide the pistol from my grasp. Pointing it to my head, he turns me around so that we're face-to-face. I'm not sure what I expect to see in the pirate's grimy face, but I do know that I did not expect to see mirth there. It appears as if Jack is having fun with this situation. He's pleased to have me as his captive and is even more pleased to have put the Commodore and his men in their "rightful places".

"Now, Elizabeth, if you'd be so kind-" Jack starts out, breathing rum soaked breath all over my face.

"It's Miss Swann to you," I hiss, glaring up at the man who has held my imminent future in his hands more than once today. I am fully aware that it would only take one shot to bring me to my end, however, I know that Jack is intelligent enough not to make a pointless kill. He rescued me earlier for a reason, and despite the fact that he is threatening me now, I believe that there is at least a sliver of good in his black heart.

"Very well, Miss Swann. Now if you'd be very kind..." Jack trails off and motions to his belongings in my arms, the cold tip of his pistol never once leaving my forehead.

"You're a vile man," I spit at the pirate as I strap the sword around my captor. I don't so much hate the pirate for what he's making me do, but I do loathe him for putting me in this position. If there's one thing I despise more than anything else, it is proof that a woman is second best to a man. Jack Sparrow has helped prove to my father that I do need a husband to take care of me. I've played the role of a damsel in distress twice today. Although the first time was entirely my fault, the blame for this current predicament is all because of the pirate still smirking in my face.

"Sticks and stones, luv. You saved my life, I saved yours. We're square," Jack points out, his lips practically brushing my forehead as I'm forced to stand on my tiptoes to place his hat on top of his head.

I ignore the sticky heat of the pirate's breath washing over my face and the sweaty smell invading my nostrils as my cheeks flame with indignation. Jack Sparrow may have saved my life, but unlike me, he didn't lose his dignity as well. He may think that we're square, but I'm quite certain he still owes me one. Unfortunately, I'm in no position to bargain. Weaponless, soaked to the bone, and with a pistol pointed at my forehead, I bite my tongue to keep from making any more pointless insults.

In a surprisingly graceful motion, Jack whips me back around so that my back is against his chest. Irons still held tightly against my neck, he takes a step backwards and drags me along with him before turning to the mass of navy men crowding around us, exclaiming in a voice for all to hear, "Gentlemen, my lady Elizabeth, this is the day you will remember as the day you _almost _caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

His words still wringing in my ears, the pirate whips the irons over my head and gives me a hard shove forwards. Caught off guard, I stumble into the tight cluster of navy men, the Commodore, and my father. Father's tight arms immediately encircle protectively around me as he attempts to wrap his coat around me for the third time today, shouting in annoyance, "Now will you shoot him?!"

Shots break out all around us as I immediately whip my head around to see what has become of Jack Sparrow. Somehow or the other, he's managed to escape the flying bullets and is running at full speed straight through town! Normally, I would think him a fool to try and escape the countless men with bayonets surrounding me, but if I were in his position, I suppose I would be running as well.

As the sly pirate disappears around the corner, I hear the Commodore order his men after him, mentioning that Jack Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. For reasons unknown to me, I feel my chest constrict at his words. Jack may have lost me my dignity, but I cannot forget the fact that I could have drowned without his assistance. Even if I am not as in awe of him as I was before he threatened me, I don't wish to see him hung.

Bullets continue flying through the air as the men surrounding father and I take off on Jack Sparrow's heels. I would like to stay here and see what happens to the pirate, but father has already taken my hand in a firm grasp and is leading me towards the carriage that awaits us in the distance.

"Come, my dear. Let's get you home before you catch a chill. I will have Estrella draw you up a bath and have some warm soup prepared for you," father says as he guides me to the carriage and opens the door of it for me. Shivering slightly, I step inside and send an inconspicuous look out the window. Jack Sparrow is nowhere in sight. The whips are cracked and the carriage starts with a jerk. Father continues holding my hand and rubs it between his palms in an attempt to sate my chill, asking, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, but thank you. I...think I will retire to my room after my bath. I feel a bit faint," I feign, putting my hand to my forehead as I try to look pained.

"Whatever you would like, dearest," father nods, still rubbing my hand vigorously. My fingertips are starting to warm up, but the rest of my body feels ice cold.

On the way home, father continues muttering about pirates and I lose myself in my own thoughts. I've finally met a pirate. Was he what I expected him to be? I consider my own question and realize that Jack Sparrow was indeed everything I expected from a pirate. Although he was not cruel and sadistic, he was also very cunning and clever. He knew just how to manipulate me and I stepped right into his trap. The man still owes me one for causing me to lose my dignity in front of such a large crowd, but I cannot bring myself to hate him.

As I find myself staring out the window of the carriage once more, I realize that I am hoping for another quick glimpse of Jack. I cannot loathe him, but I do not feel as grateful to him as I did earlier. Still, the man piques my curiosity. He is surrounding in secrets that I will never know. The life of a pirate is something I will never fully understand unless I actually live as a pirate.

My last thought shocks me. Did I honestly just think about my life as a pirate? The supposedly killing and kidnapping is revolting, but the treasure hunting and adventure seeking appeals to me. I do wonder something though. How come there are no female pirates? In all the pirate lore I've read, not once have I heard of a famous pirate woman. Do the gender rules that apply to Port Royal apply to pirates as well?

"Ah, here we are at last," father sighs with relief as the carriage comes to a halt once more. "Let's get you that warm bath and some nice, dry clothes."

A servant opens the door to the carriage for father and me. As father swiftly speaks to him in a low voice about the series of tragic events that took place after the promotion ceremony, I hesitate just outside of the carriage, still hoping for one final glimpse of Jack Sparrow.

"Let's not stand outside and catch a chill!" father says as I glance over my shoulder as if he knows what I'm up to.

I'm ushered into the parlor and stand just within the doorway as servants scurry this way and that as the gossip of the pirate in town travels quickly. Lots of sidelong looks are thrown in my direction, but I do my best to ignore them and instead stare straight ahead of myself with father's arm wrapped around my shoulders. It does not matter what the servants think of me. I've long since learned that the distinction between our rankings will prevent us from ever exchanging more than a few polite words at a given time.

It does not take long before Estrella comes hurrying down the staircase towards me. She immediately sends a compassionate look in my direction and motions for me to follow her, chattering as she steps forwards, "I heard about the whole thing, Miss. I'm awfully sorry. What a horrible day you have had! I've drawn up a bath for you. It should help warm you up, you poor dear."

After reassuring father that I'm going to be just fine and that I will see him in the morning, I trail Estrella up the stairs to the bathroom. Her chatter continues, but it reaches my ears as a distant hum. My mind is still on Jack Sparrow and other things. Once we reach the bathroom, Estrella unties the strings of my shift and then leaves me for the sake of privacy.

Glad to be left alone with my thoughts, I quickly step out of my shift and hurry over to the large basin in the center of the room. I waste no time in sinking up to my neck in the pleasantly warm water. My shivering immediately ceases and I'm left all alone with my thoughts for the first time since this morning.

The reason I lied to father about feeling faint earlier is because of James Norrington's marriage proposal. I haven't had much of a chance to think of the proposal because of all the turmoil earlier, but now I finally have a chance to think it through. Even if I do manage to procrastinate giving the Commodore my answer for a few more days, I will eventually have to accept his offer since it is what is expected of me. My nights of reading will come to an imminent end. At least by retiring to bed early tonight, I can attempt to finish my book on pirate lore before I am married.

Instead of satisfying my curiosity about pirates, Jack Sparrow has done the opposite to me. I thirst for knowledge about pirate life more than ever before. An imaginative mind is a curse. I will never be content with my life, not now, not _ever_.

I spend a good twenty minutes or so in the bath before hurrying out of the basin and stepping carefully across the tile floor to fetch a fluffy white towel lying on the counter nearby. After drying myself off as quickly as possible, I dress in my nightgown and brush my hair. Estrella usually insists on brushing it for me, but she takes far too long addressing each and every tangle. I can comb through my long golden tresses in half the time Estrella can. Since I'm in a bit of a hurry tonight, it only makes sense that I should brush my own hair.

Once I am dry and my hair is tangle-free, I crack open the door to the bathroom and find Estrella there waiting for me as always. She clicks her tongue as the two of us cross the hall to my bedroom, saying, "You brushed your hair again, didn't you? You know I've told you more than once that brushing your hair is my duty."

This is another one of those instants when having servants wait on you all the time can become a bit irritating. I could argue with Estrella, but my senses tell me that arguing isn't worth it. Instead, I quietly follow her into my bedroom and go directly to my bed. When I turn back towards the maid, I find that she's disappeared. It is rather odd how she left without saying goodnight, but I'm not going to complain.

I immediately reach over to the nightstand and pick up my heavy tome of pirate lore. Flicking it open to the page I left off on last night, I manage to read only one sentence before the door flicks back open and Estrella steps inside once again. Suppressing a sigh, I turn my attention to her and wait to see what she wants now. I assume she will want to know whether or not James Norrington proposed to me. If only my mind worked the way Estrella's does. If she lived my life, I know she would be the happiest young woman in all of Port Royal right now. I, unfortunately, am even more miserable than I was this morning. My freedom is coming to an end, my thirst for knowledge has increased, and satisfaction in life seems unattainable.

* * *

_Elizabeth seems quite intrigued with Jack, don't you think? :P Do you think she'll ever get to finish her pirate book? Review please! :)  
_


	6. Under Attack

**XxRebelWriterxX: Yay! It's nice to hear that you won't abandon my fic! *hugs* I'm glad that you had fun with your grandparents. Guys around here are really stupid too. Maybe we need to go to the Caribbean or something to find guys, lol! Noah sounds nice though. Is he a friend of yours? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: It was the first picture you showed me yesterday. xD I wish I could see the video! Omg, what if Elizabeth was doing that instead of Tia? *squee* Thanks for reading!  
**

**Regular sonic fan: Aw, thank you soooooooo much for reading this! *hugs* That's so nice of you to do even though you haven't seen the movie or anything. Is the fic making sense? I hope so! I know that feeling of being tired. I've felt like that all day long today. Thanks again so much for reading this. :)  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: You're right! She keeps getting a lot of questions, poor girl. Thank you for the review!  
**

**iBrizzy: The band sounds really cool. ^^ Yeah, it's kind of impossible to keep an equal amount of characters when you have five. That's interesting that you have to be an orphan at the beginning of the game. How did you lose your parents in it? :P Oh my god, you are so right. I was so happy when Barbossa finally got his pirate clothes back at the end of the fourth movie. The navy gear did not suit him. x_x I think he only has thirty seconds in the second film, lol. I don't think that Lizzie will get to finish her book either! Barbossa appears in the chapter after this one.  
**

**OhSoFabulousDarling: Sao Feng gives me the creeps! I really don't like Mercer as well as Sao Feng, but I think that's it. What don't you like about Angelica? I'm kind of meh about her, I guess. Barbossa needs the pirate garb or else he just looks wrong. *shudders* There is definitely something appealing about the villains, I agree! *high fives you* Hehe, I have crushes on Potc characters too. Is there anyone else you've had a crush on other than Beckett? I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! The Black Pearl arrives in this next one. Elizabeth probably won't get to finish that book of hers, lol. Thank you for reading!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Your new job sounds nice! I love helping out animals. It's a shame I'm allergic to dogs. Hehe, yeah, Elizabeth will probably not get to finish that book of hers. Yeah, I got the title of this from the dinner conversation. It's so random how Disney stole the apple thing from Snow White and gave Barbossa an apple fetish, lol. Thanks for reading!  
**

**RegularShowandSonicrulez1: Woo, we're off to save Jack! *jumps through portal with you* I'd definitely say that Elizabeth has a slight fascination with Jack even though she barely knows him. Can't blame her for that though. I hope we get our converter to work soon. Hehe, we want to meet different characters, but that's probably a good thing. Then we won't be fighting over them...is it bad I wouldn't mind going out with Potc characters? *blushes* It would annoy me so much to have someone like Estrella follow me around all the time. I really like my privacy. Oh god, I love so many deleted scenes! I guess some of my favorites are the dress scene with Elizabeth and Barbossa from CotBP and the scene from AWE when Barbossa is trying to release Calypso and his hat blows off and he's all, "I come before you as but a servant..you blew off my hat, you bitch!" xD Dunno why, but that makes me laugh. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter VI  
**

_~ Under Attack ~_**  
**

It takes me a few seconds to realize that the reason Estrella has reentered my room is because she has yet to place my bed warmer between the sheets. Of course father would have ordered her to do everything possible to make sure my chill goes away. It is nice to have a father who dotes upon his daughter, but at the moment, I'm in a hurry for Estrella to leave the room so I can have some peace. I've been surrounded by people from dawn until dusk. Is it too much to ask for some quiet time to reflect upon the day's events and read my book?

Keeping the book open on my lap since I know Estrella cannot read the pages, I watch her tuck my bed warmer by my feet under the sheets, murmuring, "This ought to keep you nice and warm, Miss. Is there anything else I can do for you? You've had such a difficult day."

I misinterpret what Estrella is referring to and immediately assume that she's talking about the Commodore's marriage proposal. Nodding my head ever so slightly, I admit, "Yes, well, I did assume that the Commodore would propose. It still came as a shock though. Some things you can never quite prepare yourself for."

Stepping back from the bed, Estrella nods vehemently, a strand of dark brown hair escaping from her tight bun and falling into her face. Pushing the strand of hair away, Estrella says, "I agree entirely, although I wasn't referring to the marriage proposal. I'm sure you must be delighted about that. I was actually talking about how you were threatened by that dreadful pirate earlier! How awful!"

Oh, of course my maid is referring to my encounter with Jack Sparrow. Estrella wouldn't consider the marriage proposal a difficult matter. I knew that the gossip regarding today's events would spread quickly, but I have to admit that even I am surprised that Estrella already seems to know all about my confrontation with Jack Sparrow.

Since I cannot tell Estrella how the pirate who saved my life interests me more than the Commodore does, I give her a fake smile and reply, "Yes, it was awful."

"Indeed, but at least the Commodore proposed!" Estrella exclaims, a slightly jealous glint entering her eyes as she takes one slow step towards my nightstand, apparently hesitant to leave me alone. "How exciting your marriage will be! If you don't mind me saying so, I believe that you and the Commodore make a perfect match. He certainly cares for you. All the maids have noticed the way he looks at you out of those beautiful green eyes of his. Ah, I do apologize, Miss! I'm getting carried away with myself yet again."

"It's quite alright. James Norrington is a man every woman should dream of marrying," I say in a flat voice, wishing that I was one of the women I am referring to.

Estrella immediately reads into the displeasure in my voice and raises an eyebrow at me, asking, "You don't dream of marrying him? Might I ask who it is you dream of? Is it that William Turner lad?"

Heat rises in my cheeks and I immediately turn my eyes down towards the book on my lap, knowing that I have unintentionally already given Estrella my answer. Since father would not be pleased to know that I favor a blacksmith's apprentice over a commodore, I change the subject and hint that I wish to be alone, saying, "It's been a long day. I am quite exhausted."

"Indeed you are. Your father told me you were all tuckered out and he insisted that I should blow the candle out so that you might fall asleep right away," Estrella says, leaning down towards the candle sitting on the nightstand. My pulse immediately quickens and I have the impulse to do whatever it takes to protect the flame from being snuffed out.

"I think a bit of reading will help to ease my mind before I try to sleep," I point out quickly, knowing that without my candle, there will be no light to read by tonight. I'm surprised that father ordered Estrella to blow out my candle, but perhaps he is aware of the fact that I am staying up until the wee hours of the morning with my hands wrapped around thick books, trying desperately to obtain as much knowledge as I can before my reading days come to an end.

"I'm afraid I must obey your father's orders, Miss," Estrella says, giving me a sympathetic look. "You may talk to him tomorrow about reading before bed if you like. It's not my place to do so. If you'd like me to stay a while longer before blowing out the candle, I will certainly stay though. Have you looked outside your window since you arrived home? It appears as if we're in for some nasty weather."

"No, I have not looked outside since arriving home," I reply tonelessly, not particularly caring for the sudden change in subject. Although father means well, I don't appreciate him taking away the only activity I take pleasure from. Not wanting to gossip with Estrella for god knows how long, I resignedly set the thick tome onto the nightstand and rest my head on the pillow, murmuring, "I'd like to sleep now."

"Certainly," Estrella nods, bending over and snuffing out my hopes of an enjoyable night of reading as she blows out the candle. "Goodnight, Miss Swann."

"Goodnight," I reply, trying not to let my irritation show. It's not Estrella's fault that I won't be able to read tonight. She's only doing her duties.

Once the door clicks shut behind my maid, I turn from my side onto my back and stare at the ceiling. It's too early for me to sleep just yet. Deciding not to ponder the troublesome matter of my imminent marriage to the Commodore, I instead find myself wondering about Jack Sparrow. Did he manage to escape the town or has he been caught and dragged to prison? It shouldn't matter to me either way, but I'm already making a mental note to ask father about the whereabouts of the "vile pirate" tomorrow.

Wondering if there might be enough moonlight to read by, I slip out of bed and pad silently across the floor to the window. After brushing the curtain aside, I find that Estrella is right about the weather. Thick, dark storm clouds are rolling across the sky and insist upon blocking any moonlight from entering my bedroom. Sighing, I give up my last hope of reading tonight and return to my bed. I do my best to clear my mind of all thoughts and attempt to fall asleep.

Ka-boom! A sudden thunderous explosion sends terror rippling down my spine. I jerk upright in bed and whip my head in the direction of the window once more. Several more ear-splitting explosions follow the first one. It's cannon fire, no doubt. Port Royal must be under attack!

I leap out of my bed for the second time in the last few minutes and sprint toward the window. A large, familiar ship is visible in the harbor, its cannons blasting and its black sails billowing in the wind. It's the exact same pirate ship I saw the day I met Will when crossing from England to Port Royal eight years ago! Despite the dim lighting, I'm absolutely certain of this fact. Rowboats are heading in the direction of the town with dirty, unkempt pirates piled up within them. Brutal fighting has already commenced between the pirates and the people of Port Royal. Weapons are thrown and figures fall in the streets as the pirates make their way towards the center of the town.

Fingertips of fear clutch at my heart. My home is in the center of the town. Are the pirates destination my father's mansion? Speaking of father, where is he? I must know!

My feet move of their own accord and are suddenly flying across the room. I throw myself towards the bedroom door and haul it open before racing out into the hallway. Boom, boom, boom! Shots are fired, cannonballs streak through the air, and more people fall down never to rise again. Heart about to burst out of my chest, I round the corner and come into view of the entrance to my home from the top of the stairway. Heavy knocking sounds from directly outside the door. My god, the pirates are coming here! Are they after father?

To my utmost horror, the slightly deaf butler walks calmly over to the entrance of the mansion, his hand outstretched to open the door. Apparently, he can hear just enough to infer that someone is knocking upon the door, yet he cannot hear the distant roars of cannon fire.

Holding out a hand as if I can somehow keep the door shut, I cry out a warning, "Don't open the-"

It's too late. The butler has already opened the door. A shot immediately sounds and the man topples over. _ Dead_. I can't suppress the scream on the tip of my tongue as I stare at the scene by the foot of the staircase. The poor butler lies on his back with his glazed, unseeing eyes focused on the ceiling. A group of murderous pirates holding torches and every sort of weapon imaginable stand just within the doorway, their greedy eyes searching for something or the other.

One pirate's gleaming black eyes turn to me at the sound of my scream. He gives me a yellow-toothed grin and motions wildly in my direction, calling to his fellow pirates, "Look up there!"

Several cold, malevolent eyes rotate in my direction. Wasting no time, I turn and tear back towards my bedroom, heart thundering in my ears and eyes wide with terror. As soon as I enter the bedroom, hands grip at my arms. I let out another scream of fear until I recognize Estrella's familiar figure in the moonlight. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see her before. We clutch at one another before Estrella gives me a startling explanation.

"The pirates have come to kidnap you! You're the Governor's daughter!" Estrella explains, her expression of fright mirroring my own.

Realizing that the pirates mean to take me hostage, I first think of Estrella's safety and order her, "You haven't been spotted yet. Hide and then run to the Fort as soon as you can."

The door to the bedroom is thrown open and light spills into the room. Estrella and I separate and stare at the opened doorway. The frightened maid takes off towards the door while I look for a weapon. Using the only thing that I think might be helpful, I grab the bed warmer from underneath my blankets and make towards the door. There's only one way out and the only way I'm going to get through the door is by passing the two pirates looming there. As I try to sprint past them, a tall, slender pirate with greasy hair grabs my shoulder. I react quickly and release the ashes from my bed warmer onto the man's head. He shrieks in pain and I sprint towards the staircase only to find myself trapped.

Gasping for air, I turn to see a short, balding man at the top of the staircase and the pirate I burned earlier at the bottom of it. There's no way to escape! As the men descend upon me, a sudden blast sounds from just outside the house. The window to the left of the room is shattered and the two men pause to look at it. Seizing the opportunity, I jump over the banister and flee from the room. The men are not distracted for long and start after me once again. Luckily, the chandelier chooses this exact moment to come crashing down, covering both of the men with shattered glass.

Without looking over my shoulder to see their progress, I throw myself into the room nearest me and immediately lock the door shut before scanning the room for a weapon. There is a sword displayed above the mantle straight ahead of me. I rush to it and try to pull the weapon loose, but to no avail. It stays firms shut. Loud banging sounds from just outside the door. It won't hold for long and then the pirates will be upon me. Hiding is the only option now.

Unfortunately, this barren room seems to lack hiding places. The only place I can hide is within the closet to my right. I run to it and peer through the cracks of the closet door after sealing myself safely inside it. Just as I suspected, the pirates manage to break down the door to the room closet and spill inside. I bite my tongue to keep from making any noises of distress.

"Come out, Poppet!" calls the short, balding man I recognize from my earlier encounter on the stairs. He sends his taller partner a sly smile and adds, "Come out and we promise not to hurt you!"

I taste the sharp tang blood in my mouth as I continue biting down on my tongue. This pirate may think that he can convince me to leave my refuge, but if he thinks this, he is even more foolhardy than he appears. I listen to my short gasps for breath and wait to see what will happen next.

The same man continues calling, "You can hide forever if you want, but we _will _find you, Poppet! You've got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us..."

Through the slight crack between the closet doors, I can see the men approaching my alcove. My breath gets caught in my throat and I feel faint. Knives of fear prick at my heart as heavy footsteps draw closer still. Mind whirling, I try to think if there might be some way out of this. The balding man said that the gold calls to him. He's clearly referring to the pirate medallion I carelessly kept fastened around. I don't know exactly what the medallion is or if it is more than what meets the eye, but it obviously has some sort of significance to these black-hearted pirates.

All this knowledge does me no good. When the doors to the closet are slid open, will the pirates shoot me down just like they did with the butler or will I have a slower death? There is no hope of my survival unless...what about the pirate's code? I remember reading about the terms of parley only a day ago in my book of pirate lore. Is it possible that I can use the pirates' own code against them? There's no more time to think. The pirates are upon me now.

Creak! The ominous sound of the closet door sliding open greets my ears as a rough, dirt-stained face comes into view and smirks, "Hello, Poppet!"

* * *

_Uh oh, poor Elizabeth is in trouble! How do you think the pirates will treat her in the next chapter? Review please! :)  
_


	7. Parley and Protection

**XxRebelWriterxX: I'm so sorry about your grandpa! *hugs you* That's horrible. Ikr? I just want to meet a nice guy too. I'm ready to take a trip to the Caribbean to hunt out the nice guys. xD Are you coming with me? Happy early 18th birthday. I can't wait until I'm 18. I totally understand what you mean about Noah. Guys are so hard to read, aren't they? Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Frustration: Why thank you! There's a little Barbossa part in this chapter, but there are lots more parts in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of them!  
**

**Alicia: Yes we are! He gets one line in this chapter, but a lot more in the next one. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**CharlieCats: Aw, I'm sorry you've been busy! Did you manage to have a nice weekend despite that, I hope? I'm glad you think the story is getting interesting! Lol, yup, the part where Lizzie tries to get the sword is pretty funny. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's true! Pirates don't show respect towards anyone. =/ Thank you for the review!  
**

**iBrizzy: The creator of pirates101 really does have a thing for the number five! That's interesting that the way your parents die is connected to your companion. It's too back you can't pick them out separately. :P What's the undead like? It sounds kinda cool! I know, I think the navy outfit made Barbossa look older or maybe? I dunno! Yeah, poor Lizzie isn't going to get to finish that book. At least she's on her own adventure now though. Let me know what you think of his chapter!  
**

**OhSoFabulousDarling: I'm so glad that you liked the chaper. :) The part where Elizabeth can't seem to get the sword always makes me laugh too. I don't like Angelica because I feel like Jack should stay single for some reason. What do you think? Villains are awesome! Well, for Potc villains, I like Barbossa, Davy Jones, and Beckett. Blackbeard is fine too, but I like the other villains better. Who do you think is the best Potc villain? No, it's not weird to have a crush on him. xD At least...I hope not seeing as I have one on him. *blushes* Keira is really pretty! Wow, thanks so much for adding this to your favorites! That's so nice of you!  
**

**LuluCalliope: This part of the movie used to scare me too. If I was in Elizabeth's situation, I'd be freaking out so much. That's pretty good for the pay for your job! Yeah, I'm allergic to dogs and it does suck. D: Mhm, Barbossa does have an apple fetish! I think he has one in all of the movies except for the third one. Thanks for reading!  
**

**RegularShowandSonicrulez1: Yay, I'm going to let you keep working on the converter because I'm no good with creating things. :P That is so true. I think Lizzie, you, and me all have a fascination with pirates! Don't worry, I never fight people, so even if we did like the same characters, it wouldn't be so bad. We should try and get into the Potc world and steal the hearts of the guys we like. xD I dunno why, but I've always thought the Poppet thing was hysterical. Ikr, isn't that deleted scene epic? I know there are more deleted scenes I like, but I can't seem to think of them at the moment. Hehe, good luck choosing a favorite scene. I hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter VII  
**

_~ Parley and Protection ~_**  
**

My heart leaps into my throat and I'm stunned speechless for a second as I come face-to-face with the two pirates who spent the last ten minutes hunting me down. The taller pirate with greasy hair, also the one I burned earlier with my bed warmer, chuckles at me and rubs his hands together greedily. For the first time, I realize that something is very wrong about his face. One of his eyes is not a real eye at all! In fact, it is merely a piece of wood carved and painted to look like an eye. I shudder to think of how the man might have lost his real eye. The second man, the short, balding one with yellowish eyes, continues smirking at me. The pistol from earlier is still held tightly in his hand. One shot and I might never see the light of day again.

Forcing the words out of my mouth so fast that they sound intelligible, I whisper, "Parley!"

Both pairs of yellowish pirate eyes look bewildered. I bite down on my tongue, wondering if perhaps the pirate code is no longer in effect. The two men might not have any idea what I'm talking about for all I know. As if to mirror my current thought, the shorter pirate who has been doing most of the talking, asks in a gruff voice, "What was that?"

"I invoke the right to parley. According to the pirates code, you have to take me to your captain. No harm can be done to an adversary until the parley is complete," I reply in as firm of a voice as I can, making sure to sound resolute in my belief of the code. There's always a possibility that these two pirates might not know the code, but will still take me to their captain considering the confusion written all over their faces. I cling to this last thread of hope, preparing to have it snipped from between my fingertips.

"We know the code! Do you think we're daft?" the short pirate growls, jabbing his weapon at me. I take a step backwards and find that there's nothing to step backwards against. I'm pinned against the wall of the closet and the pirate's rifle. The disgruntled look on the pirate's face suddenly turns hideously malevolent as he sends me a yellow-toothed smile and asks, "Are you _sure _you want to be taken to the Captain? He'll be harder on you than Ragetti and I will be on you. I remember what happened to the last female captive the Captain took on board the Pearl. We could make this fast, y'know. All we want is that piece of gold 'round your neck."

A cold fingertip of fear brushes across my spine. Am I unintentionally getting myself into more trouble? I consider this for only a moment before coming to the conclusion that nothing could be worse than death at the hands of a pirate. Suddenly, my strange, lifelong fascination with pirates seems so petty. Why on earth was I ever interested in these foul-smelling men? They're not even men - they're beasts! The pirates are willing to kill everyone who stands in the way of their gold medallion, including me.

Making up my mind, I insist, "You must bring me to your captain unless you wish to dishonor the code."

The short man growls and curses under his breath while the man with the wooden eye, Ragetti, exclaims, "To hell with the code!"

"Shut your trap!" the short man snaps, giving his partner a deadly look and turning his weapon away from me to Ragetti. Waving the rifle in Ragetti's face, the man goes on, "If she wants to be taken to the captain, then that's exactly where she'll go." He turns to face me once again and sets down the rules, "Now you'll be a good Poppet and will go with us without a fuss. If you don't, well..."

Both of us look down towards the rifle in the pirate's hand, his meaning quite clear. As I take a deep breath and prepare to take a step forwards, the two pirates suddenly reach out and grab my arms. They jerk me forwards roughly, causing me to stagger and lose my balance. I practically trip and would have fallen flat on my face if the shorter pirate hadn't yanked me upwards at the last moment.

"There's no time to waste. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you get special treatment amongst us. Now keep up...if you can!" the short man snickers at me as he continues tugging me towards the door.

All too well aware of what will happen if I protest or try to escape the iron grips of the dirty hands on my forearms, I press my lips shut and do my best to stumble along after the pirates as they yank me along like a prisoner through my own home. My thoughts go to father. I don't know where he is or what might have become of him. Squeezing my eyes shut, I send up a prayer to heaven and plead the gods to keep my father safe. The pirates have what they want now. There is no need for them to harm an innocent man.

As our group of three turns to the entrance of the mansion, several more pirates join us. Too occupied trying to look for a way to escape, my gaze simply passes over the nameless faces as I'm hauled through the door to my home and out onto the streets. More and more pirates join us by the minute. Several of them cackle and send me long, sidelong looks that cause me to feel naked despite the fact that I'm still dressed in my nightgown with a floral-patterned cloak wrapped around my shoulders.

I thought it was chaotic inside my home, but it is ten times worse out on the streets. The wind rips and tears at my dress and my hair, the sound of whizzing bullets greet my ears, and blood is spilled from all around me. A poor farmer is whacked on the head with a hammer and immediately drops down dead. A middle-class man forces his sword into the chest of a pirate and removes the weapon covered in thick, crimson blood. Never have I seen so much violence in my life.

Apparently in a hurry to get back to their ship now that they have their trinket fastened safely around my neck, Ragetti and the other man quicken their pace and cause me to almost lose my footing for a second time. An unseen pirate from behind me laughs and kicks the back of my legs. I wobble forwards precariously, but somehow manage to save myself from falling. As I turn to look over my shoulder at the man ridiculing me, I catch glimpse of a familiar face!

"Will!" I yell, all thoughts of remaining silent gone from my mind.

By some miracle, Will actually hears me. He turns his big brown eyes in my direction and I can see my name leave his lips although I cannot hear him in the turmoil. Deciding to try and make a foolish run for it, I struggle against Ragetti and the shorter pirate to try and get to Will.

"Hurry up!" the short man shouts at me, his grip on my arm tightening as he gives sends a glower.

"What are we doing with this girl, Pintel?" a pirate with bleached dreadlocks and a bony figure asks, brandishing a sword inches from my face. "Thought we were supposed to take nothing but the gold."

Pintel, apparently the name of the pirate lugging me away from last hope, opens his mouth to protest before he sees that the pirate with dreadlocks has his arms full of gold artifacts. Narrowing his eyes at the man, Pintel retorts, "You're the one carrying around more than just the one gold piece we're after! Shut up!"

I shake my head in bewilderment at the chaos swallowing me up. These pirates are so quick to anger, even when talking amongst themselves. I try to stand on my tiptoes for a final glance of Will. Ah, there he is! His familiar figure is sprinting in my direction. He's coming for me! I don't know why hope immediately sparks up inside me. How can Will save me from twenty armed pirates?

Before he can reach me, a pirate running towards our group passes by Will and sends a fist slamming into his head. Will immediately falls, but perhaps this is a good thing as long as he isn't trampled. He would have been killed if he had reached me, I see that now.

The crashing sound of raging water greets my ears and drowns out the crass shouting of the pirates. Turning away from Will and praying that he will not be trampled, I see that the pirates and I have reached the rowboats. They pitch around precariously on the tumultuous waters. I'm thrust forwards into the rowboat closest to us. Pirates settle down around me on all sides. I can feel their backs, arms, legs, and other unseen body parts pressing against me as they fight to cram themselves into the tiny rowboat.

"Make some room! We've got one more comin'!" Pintel calls out, causing me to inwardly groan.

The pirates shove themselves closer together, me caught in between their sweaty, grimy bodies. The smell of sweat, rotted blood, and filth greets my nose. I shudder to think of just who's blood is visible on these pirates' hands. Please don't let it be father's blood...

Finally, the last pirate crams himself into the rowboat. The oars are taken up and the pushing and shoving finally comes to a stop as the rowboat slips silently through the raging waters and towards the gigantic pirate ship looming in the distance. I realized that it was immense earlier, but I didn't realize just how massive the ship really is until now. It casts long, dark shadows over me, causing the blood to drain from my face as I notice just how many other rowboats are approaching the water-warped ship. How many pirates are here? A hundred? More than a hundred?

Our rowboat comes to a halt just outside the ship. A ladder woven by faulty looking ropes is visible just outside the rowboat. Lacking any sense of manners at all, the pirates make for the ladder of the ship all at once. Realizing that nobody is holding onto me at the moment, I consider throwing myself into the water.

_ Good lord, what are you thinking?_ the ever intelligent voice in the back of my head chides me. _ You don't know how to swim. Death by drowning would be worse than a quick shot to the head.  
_  
Knowing deep inside of me that the voice is right, I stay where I am and let the pirates fight over who should board the ship first. As they push and shove one another, the rowboat rocks dangerously from side to side. If this commotion continues for much longer, the rowboat will flip over and we will all go spilling out into icy cold water.

"Let the girl out first! She's the one with the gold," Pintel shouts above the pandemonium as he reaches down and snags my wrist, hoisting me roughly to my feet.

The pirates don't exactly seem to heed Pintel's words, but they do allow him to climb up the ladder first. I hesitate before following after him. The rope ladder looks like it could fall apart at any minute. In fact, the entire ship looks like it must be hundreds of years old.

A heavy shove to my back causes me to throw out my arms to steady myself. I grip the rope of the ladder and ignore the way its abrasive texture rubs against my palms. A few cuts and scratches are better than being thrown overboard, which seems to be exactly what the impatient pirate standing behind me wants. I pull myself all the way up the ladder to the deck of the ship, the wind ruffling my hair and the spray of the sea in my face.

The discord on the deck of the ship causes me to come to a sudden halt. Pirates are scurrying this way and that, chuckling wickedly amongst themselves as they tend to the ship and shout to one another in loud, raucous voices. More than a few of the men come to a halt when they see me. Their eyes glint wickedly in my direction and I suppose that it's a very good thing that I can't read their minds. In nothing more than my nightgown and cloak, I suddenly feel self conscious as the pirates press in around me. For the first time today, the only emotion I feel is fear. Here I am trapped on an ancient pirate ship with a bunch of lusty, unruly men. This cannot end well for me. Now I know why Pintel told me that perhaps I would prefer a sudden death to this. Perhaps he was right after all.

A tall, shirtless man with dark skin and black pools for eyes pushes his way to the front of the gathering of men and looms over us. Even Pintel takes a step backwards and sends a nervous glance up at the dark man. I take it that he is one to be feared.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives," the man hisses. "I thought the Captain told us to take nothin' but the gold. The girl has to go."

The dark man's hand juts out and he grabs my forearm in a steely grip, merciless eyes looking down on me in distaste. He pushes me towards the side of the ship as if he intends to throw me overboard. Luckily, Pintel intervenes and points out, "She's invoked the right to parley with Captain Barbossa!"

The man comes to a sudden stop, face contorting as if he was looking forwards to throwing me overboard. Just in case he changes his mind, I explain in a voice fueled by anxiety, "I am here to-"

Smack! The dark pirate backhands me violently with enough force to cause me to stumble backwards. Tears prick the corners of my eyes as I throw my arms out to catch my balance. I've never been treated so cruelly before. My father has never allowed a man to lay a hand on me. Now, however, things are different. These lawless pirates have no moral code save for the pirates code, but even that may consist of illicit acts.

"You will speak when spoken to!" the dark man shouts in a thundering voice that reverberates around inside my head. His hand is still raised as if he intends to slap me once again. However, before his fist can make contact with my face, the man's wrist is seized and thrown back to his side.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," the voice of my rescuer orders the pirate who backhanded me.

A small flicker of hope rises up within me. At least one man on this ship knows better than to slap a woman. Could he end up being my key to freedom?

* * *

_Poor Elizabeth is now a captive. D: What do you think happened to the last female captive who was taken aboard the Black Pearl? Review please! :)  
_


	8. Formal Requests

**XxRebelWriterxX: I understand what you're saying. I had a grandpa die of cancer four years ago. That sounds awesome! We'll take the cruise down to the Caribbean and maybe we'll get to meet our favorite Potc guys! *squee* Ooo, it's not that long until your birthday. Our birthdays must be close together because mine is on July 2! I do know what you mean about Noah. It's nice that you know someone like him. I don't really have any guy friends at the moment. I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter! Let me know what you think of this one!  
**

**Frustration: Thanks! I try to make my chapters suspenseful, but I never know if I do an alright job on them or not. I like your thoughts about what happened to the last female captive. I'd like to think she went on a grand adventure too, but like you said, that's not so likely with the savage crew of the Black Pearl around. I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: Yup. xD More of him in this chappie! I suck at writing him though. *cries* Hope you like the chapter anyway!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I was thinking that exact same thing actually. It's not too personal at all, although I'd say I'm more agnostic than atheist. Thanks for reading!  
**

**iBrizzy: The undead one sounds hilarious! The way he's depressed all the time sounds so funny. :P I would definitely want to play with him. Let me know if you remember what he says after he gets out of prison. Yeah, definitely awkward, and is it just me or should he have lost the peg leg too? It looked so wrong on him. LOL, well, that would be my prediction of what happened to the last female captive too. *gives you an apple for a reward* Good prediction! xD  
**

**OhSoFabulousDarling: I agree with you there! Whatever happened to her most likely wasn't anything good. Barbossa is my favorite villain as well. He's a likeable villain, don't you think? I would say Davy Jones is the most cruel villain, but that's only because he's been hurt in the past. Who do you think is the most cruel villain? Wow, time really does fly! I think I saw CotBP for the first time when I was at my cousin's house four years ago. No, you're not getting too repetitive! I love to hear that you're liking the chapters. Pintel and Ragetti are so funny! I love their lines. Ooo, what's your favorite Barbossa line? Thanks for reading!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Wow, really? The third and the first movies are my favorites. I love the part when Elizabeth teases the pirates with the gold too. xD I love the way they all freak out when she's about to drop it. Thanks for pointing out the spelling error! I just fixed it. ^^ Thanks for reading!  
**

**RegularShowandSonicrulez1: Yeah...let's not think about the last captive. :P Hm, well, I think we should leave rescuing Elizabeth to Will and go after Jack! Oh my god, same here. If I manage to create anything decent, I get really shocked. I don't even remember the last time I made something decent. Going on an adventure with Jack sounds awesome! I want to go on one with Barbossa. Omg, what if all four of us take the Black Pearl on an adventure?! *squeals like an idiot* That would be so much fun! The Poppet scene is hilarious. I think Pintel and Ragetti are just too funny. xD Do you like them? I hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter VIII  
**

_~ Formal Requests ~_**  
**

Blinking back the tears that come to my eyes from the slap to my cheek, I steady myself and brush off my nightgown as I attempt to make myself look as presentable as possible under the current situation. Raising my eyes, I get my first glimpse of the man who rescued me from another smack. For a pirate, the man is dressed in elaborate clothing and has a large hat topped with ostrich feathers on his head. His piercing blue eyes have the same tainted yellowish look to them that I noticed in the other pirates' eyes. Something about his weather beaten face demands respect. All the men fell back when this man stepped forwards. I immediately assume that he is the notorious Captain Barbossa who's name I have heard mentioned several times tonight.

Sharp blue eyes fixed on my face, the Captain inclines his head to me slightly as if we are meeting over a cup of tea and not over the issue of my imminent life or death situation. In a calm, collected voice with a noticeable accent, the Captain speaks directly to me, "My apologies, Miss."

Although the Captain seems somewhat tame compared to the other wild creatures that roam this ship, I do not know whether or not I can trust him. Taking a deep breath, I speak very clearly and formally as I reply, "Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

My words hang in the air for a long moment. I can see a smile twitching around Captain Barbossa's lips. Why is it that these pirates always have such odd senses of humor? Finally, the Captain replies, "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss. We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

If the Captain doesn't want me to speak formally, than fine. I get directly to the point and reply vehemently, "I want you to leave and never come back!"

This time, Captain Barbossa does smile, the corner of his mouth lifting as he chuckles and shows me that two can play at my game, murmuring, "I'm disinclined to acquiescence to your request." I blink at him once, trying to decode the meaning of his words. The Captain saves me the work and adds, "Means 'no'."

"You have what you want! Why is there any need for you to return to Port Royal? There are countless other towns far away from here for you to pillage and plunder. All you wanted was the medallion, yet, you sent your men out in rowboats and allowed them to massacre half of the innocent people living in the town. My father could be amongst them for all I know," I protest, my voice cracking at the end of my sentence. I long to know my father's whereabouts, but aboard this ancient ship, there is no way for me to find out his fate.

Folding his arms across his chest, Captain Barbossa replies, "And what do ye know of what I want? Speak not if ya know not. There's an awful lot more I want than a piece of gold. We're pirates here, lass. We go where we please and we take what we want."

Although the Captain keeps a civil tone of voice while speaking to me, his words hit me like a slap in the face. Indignation fires up within me and I decide to take the upper hand in this situation. If Barbossa won't play nice, than neither will I. Whipping the pirate medallion off from around my neck, I take three quick steps to the side of the ship and hold the medallion out over the water. The entire crew stares at me, completely motionless as if my actions have stunned them.

"If this isn't what you're after, then I'll toss it overboard," I threaten Barbossa, unable to read what's going on in his mind underneath his emotionless expression.

"This ship is filled with gold and treasures taken from the Black Sea and beyond. Ye think that bit of shine matters to us?" the Captain asks as he motions around himself to indicate his crew. Eyes suddenly narrowing, Barbossa asks in a much sharper voice that gives away his true feelings, "_Why_?"

"I know it's what you've been searching for. Your 'men' told me that the gold calls to them. I recognize your ship from when I crossed to Port Royal from England eight years ago," I reply, deciding to be honest. I will show the Captain that I'm more intelligent than he thinks I am.

However, Barbossa seems completely unfazed by my comment and simply tilts his head at me, asking in a nonchalant voice, "Did ya, now?"

My nose wrinkles in distaste. The man is impossible to figure out. He feigns having no interest in the medallion, but I know in my heart that it's exactly what he's been looking for. Jutting my chin out, I reply, "Fine then. If it really is worthless to you as you claim it is, then I see no reason to keep it. After all, you already have treasure beyond my wildest dreams..."

I let go of the medallion and let it slide a few inches towards the rippling waters below before grasping onto it once more as all the pirate's eyes go wide with fear and they lunge towards me, terror written all over their faces. Barbossa holds up a hand to keep the men from cornering me before he chuckles and nods once as if to acknowledge that I've been right all along. "Ah. You have a name, missy?"

"Elizabeth..." I start out before hesitating. It doesn't seem right to give the pirate Captain my real last name. I don't want to bring my father into this mess if at all possible. Choosing the first last name that comes to my mind, I add, "Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household."

"Miss_ Turner_, eh?" Captain Barbossa echoes, emphasizing my supposed last name. For some reason unknown to me, the pirates turn to each other and break out in whispers. Eying me more carefully than before, Barbossa goes on, "Those are some fine clothes for a 'maid'. Just how did ya come to obtain such a trinket, hm? Family heirloom perhaps?"

From the Captain's suspicious stare, I am left to guess that he assumes I took the medallion from its rightful owner. Truth be told, I did take it from Will, but Barbossa doesn't need to know that. Medallion still held out over the edge of the water, I snap, "I didn't steal it if that's what you mean. Why does it matter to you how I came by the medallion?"

Captain Barbossa thinks fast and holds out a hand to me, palm upwards. Ignoring my question, he finally gives in, "Very well. Ye hand it over and we'll put yer town to our rudder and never return."

Surprised, but inwardly pleased at the Captain's sudden change of heart, I immediately step forwards. I hesitate only for a moment before placing the medallion in Barbossa's outstretched hand. His fingernails are curled and yellowish, just like the gaze of his intense eyes. As soon as the medallion has left my grasp, Barbossa smirks at me. My heart plummets downwards. I know the look in his eyes. He's just played me for a fool, hasn't he?

A small monkey suddenly leaps onto Barbossa's shoulder from somewhere above our heads. He immediately snatches at the piece of gold and runs off with it before I can take it back and insist that Barbossa honor our agreement. Already, he's turned away from me and is shouting to the crew, "Still the guns and stow 'em. Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port."

My pulse races as the Captain steps away from me without a backwards glance. Feeling helpless and weak, I race after him and insist, "Wait! You have to take me back to shore according to the code set down by-"

Barbossa whirls on me and I lose my next words as I look up into his fiery eyes. Holding up a gnarled hand to cut me off, the Captain replies, "Firstly, yer return to shore was never mentioned as part of our agreement, so I 'must' do nothing. If ye intended to return to your town, you should have mentioned it from the start. Secondly, you have to be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and yer not. Thirdly, the code is more like a set of 'guidelines' than actual rules. Be glad that I bargained with you out of the goodness of my heart. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."

Sudden anger flares up inside me. The Captain knew all along that I wanted to return to shore! Just because I failed to mention it does not mean that it was not part of our agreement. If the Black Pearl leaves Port Royal now, I might never return. I'll never know the fate of my father or Will.

"How could you?" I ask, tears of anger threatening to drip out of the corners of my eyes once again as I glare at Barbossa. My hand raises of its own accord even though I'm not sure what I plan to do with it. All I know is that I cannot stay here. I must get away. Now.

Sharp, pointed nails suddenly cut into my wrist as Barbossa grabs my hand. A single tear of pain and frustration rolls down my cheek as Barbossa gives me a steely look, "Ye don't see what I've done for you, have ye? Look about yerself. You're not under the Governor's protection here. Here, there are no laws, no moral codes to abide by. It is by my hand alone that ya haven't been harmed yet. Do ya want me to throw yeh to the men and let them have their way with ya? Hm?"

My anger immediately turns to terror as I peer over my shoulder to see a good portion of the pirates eying me with lust mirrored in their malevolent eyes. As much as I hate to admit it, Barbossa is right. I am nothing but a captive here on a ship where there are no rules to abide by. I am truly at the Captain's mercy. There is no room for bargaining.

Seeing that Barbossa is waiting for an answer, I drop my gaze to the ground and whisper, "No."

"Well then. Heed a humble pirate's advice and keep signs of weakness to yerself. There be no lenience for the weak here," Barbossa replies, reaching out and wiping the single tear off of my cheek before he motions for Pintel and Ragetti to come forwards. They take my arms within their rough grasps once again. Knowing better than to argue this time, I don't struggle against them as Barbossa orders the two, "Take her away."

I'm unsure where "away" is, but it has to be better here. Eyes still downcast and hope snuffed out, I allow Pintel and Ragetti to drag me down a staircase that leads below the deck. A foul smell greets my nose, but I'm hardly aware of it as I trail after my captors with a heavy heart. At the end of the creaky staircase is a long, wooden hallway. Pintel throws open a door to our left and shoves me inside the room without a word. As I turn towards him, the door is slammed in my face and the lock is clicked. I'm all alone.

Deciding to be grateful for the peace and quiet, I turn to look around the room I've been forced into. There is a set of glass windows at the left side of the room. The unfortunate part about them is the fact that they're placed too far above my head for me to look outside. The room is mostly dark without any source of light at all. Despite this, I take note of the burgundy walls, wooden cabinets placed in the corners of the room, and the ornate rug at the center of the floor. For a pirate ship, this room seems quite fancy.

I hesitate before taking a step forwards in the room. What should I do now? Escape is futile. I'm not a fool and only a fool would dream of escaping from a ship drifting farther and farther away from the shore. Weaponless and powerless, I'm going to have to stay put until the ship reaches land. In the meantime, it seems as if I'm going to have to do whatever it takes to please the Captain. Suppose he _does _hand me over to the men. What will happen to me then?

I squeeze my eyes shut and shiver as I think of dirty, greedy hands all over me, smelly breath on my skin, and unwanted physical contact forced upon me. Yes, I'm certainly going to have to be careful here. This isn't exactly easy for me though. It is in my nature to stand up to men who think they are better than women. Unfortunately, in a place like this, men_ do _have the upper hand.

Realizing that thinking all of this through isn't helping my predicament, I take a deep breath to steady myself and decide on what to do next. I could search the cabinets in this room, but I'm mostly afraid of what I might find within them. Pintel and Ragetti would never have locked me in a room containing weapons, so there is no need for me to search for them.

A shiver that comes from the cold sea air runs down my spine. I wrap my arms tightly around myself and go to huddle in the corner of the room. I suddenly long for my bed warmer or one of my thick blankets from home. It's a silly thought considering the fact that I could have been killed by now, but it comes to me nonetheless.

Thud, thud, thud. The sound of foreboding footsteps sound from just outside my door. My breath catches in my throat as I turn my gaze towards the door. Is someone coming inside? I hold my breath and wait to see what will happen next. The footsteps continue and fade. I sigh with relief until more footsteps sound. After about ten minutes or so of this, I realize that there will be pirates passing by my room from now until whenever I'm released from this imprisonment. If I wasn't still fearful for my life, I might be able to sleep, but the anxiety bubbling up within me prevents all hope of slumber. The last thing I need is a sneaky pirate to slip inside my room and slit my throat while I'm asleep.

Time passes. It could be minute, hours, or days for all I know. Although I do not sleep, I find that my mind is in a state of shock. I don't think about my past, my future, or about the beloved people I've left behind in Port Royal. When a low creak sounds from the doorway, I jump wildly to my feet and prepare to put up a fight if necessary. My life is on the line and an attack could be imminent.

* * *

_Uh oh, someone is at the door! Who do you think it is? Review please! :)  
_


	9. The Kidnapped and the Cursed

**XxRebelWriterxX: Aw, I'm sorry! *hugs* Some things are just genetic, I guess. Wow, our birthdays are really close together! It's a shame we don't live closer together or else we could have a party together. I know what you mean, I have a much easier time talking to girls than guys. They're a lot easier to relate to, don't you think? Wow, thanks! It's awesome to hear that you always enjoy my stories! I hope you like this chapter.  
**

**Frustration: Thank you! I do change a few things in this story to make Elizabeth a bit more realistic. Like you know how she's using a rifle or whatever during the Interceptor battle? That just never made any sense to mean, so I'm going to change it. I mean, how the hell would she know how to use something like that as the Governor's daughter? *rolls eyes* Good predictions! One of them is right. I don't think that huge guy with the piercings has a name. He's always creeped me out though. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: Wow, you think so? He's a pain to write, lol! Same with Davy Jones and Tia Dalma. Their accents make my head spin.  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Good predictions! You'll get to see who it is in this chapter. :) Thanks for reading!  
**

**iBrizzy: Yay, you looked up the video! *cheers* I think I'm going to have to go and look up the video myself now. It sounds so funny. I'd say the fourth movie is worth one more watch if you don't remember it too well. I don't love it, but there are a few good lines and there's this Spanish dude I like in it, lol. I love those Barbossa lines too. Do you have an all time favorite Barbossa line? I like "Waste not". :P I kind of always suspected that Barbossa knew all along that Lizzie wasn't a maid, but who knows? You and Barbossa would get along well! *hands you another apple* Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Rocky181: You're still reading this! *throws a party* Yay! I wasn't sure if you were or not. I'm so glad you liked the last two chapters. ^^ Let me know what you think of this one.  
**

**OhSoFabulousDarling: Awesome prediction there! I'd say you're right on. Barbossa has as many good lines as Jack has in the first movie, I think. He's charming in the not-so-obvious way. Oh god, I felt so awful for Davy in the third movie! After James was killed, I was actually rooting for him to get the key to the chest. When I saw Mercer with it, I groaned out loud. xD You think Beckett is the most ruthless? You're probably right. He did have Lizzie's father killed after all. Elizabeth and Barbossa definitely have interesting chemistry! I really hope you like this chapter. :D  
**

**Elspeth: Wow, I'm surprised you stayed up all night reading this! xD That's great to hear though. I'm guessing you're a big Potc fan, huh? Well, I used to write Potc stories, but that was a few years ago, so that's probably why you haven't seen me around before. I hope you keep reading this!  
**

**RegularShowandSonicrulez1: I'd prefer saving Jack to Elizabeth too. I mean, he is Jack after all! Eh, I suppose Barbossa could have been nicer to Lizzie, but I'm trying super hard to keep everyone in character, you know? Good predictions! You'll see who's at the door in this chappie. Omg, yay, I just can't wait for you to get that converter to work! *jumps up and down* Yay, I'm so glad that you like my idea about going on adventures aboard the Black Pearl with Jack and Barbossa! I say we take down Blackbeard first. What do you think? Same thoughts here about Pintel and Ragetti. They can help us fight though. Oh, and since we're bringing along other characters, I think we ought to take Miguel with us just because...uh...I want to bring him along. *nods* Is there anyone else you want to invite on our mission? Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter IX  
**

_~ The Kidnapped and the Cursed ~_**  
**

I hold my breath and search around wildly for something to use as a weapon in case an attacker invades my privacy. Unfortunately, no items that even possibly resemble a weapon are anywhere to be seen. I needn't have feared though because it is only Pintel and Ragetti who appear in the doorway, Pintel carefully carrying something the color of blood red wine in his arms. He seems to look at me with a bit more respect now that I'm officially a "guest" aboard the Black Pearl. His voice isn't quite as gruff as before as he holds out the garment in his arms and states, "You'll be dinin' with the Captain and he requests you wear this."

My nose automatically wrinkles at the low-cut, burgundy dress Pintel is extending towards me. Who does Captain Barbossa think he is to order me to dress a certain way? My free will gets the better of me and I send the dress a glare. There's something ominous about the garment. Who wore it before me and why is it being stored here on a pirate ship of all places? Lots of unanswered questions fill my head, but I repress them for the time being and turn to give Pintel a sarcastic response.

"Well, you may tell the Captain that I'm disinclined to acquiescence to his request," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. I'm not sure why, but something about that dress sends chills down my spine. I'd prefer to stay in my familiar nightgown than wear a dress of Barbossa's choice.

At my words, Pintel immediately snickers and starts grinning from ear-to-ear. Nudging Ragetti, he smirks, "The Captain thought you'd say that. He said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew...and you'll be naked."

Ragetti lets out a peal of unnerving high-pitched laughter. Forgetting that I'm supposed to be grateful to Barbossa for not handing me over to the crew, I ball my hands into fists. Of course only lusty, filthy pirates would think to make a joke about something like this. It shows what kind of evil men serve on this ship. Even Barbossa himself has a heart of coal although he hides it better than the rest of the crew. It seems as if I'm going to wear that awful dress Pintel is holding out to me whether I like it or not.

Glaring daggers at him, I snatch the gown out of his grasp and give him an evil look as I wait for the two pirates to leave me to dress. However, they remain rooted to the spot, their yellowish eyes still fixed upon me. I give them a sharp look and then glance over at the door, trying to hint that I need some privacy if I'm going to wear the dress the Captain ordered me to wear. Unfortunately, if there is one thing that the pirates are not going to give me, it's privacy.

Thinking that they are either incredibly stupid or very sly, I try to speak in a willful voice as I command, "I would like some privacy to change."

Pintel and Ragetti exchange a look and turn back towards me with smirks on their faces. Pintel, the one who seems to do most of the talking, points out, "The Captain ordered us to give you the dress and then to bring you straight to him. To step outside would be disobeying the Captain's orders in a sense, right, Ragetti?"

"Yeah. Disobeying the Captain's orders that would be," Ragetti chimes in with another peal of awful high-pitched laughter.

"Oh for god's sake..." I hiss under my breath as I realize what this is all about. The pirates want to see me unclothed and that's all there is to it. Their lust-filled gazes have not passed by me unnoticed, yet, I never thought they would act so crass! I think fast to come up with a solution to my predicament. I refuse to undress in front of Pintel and Ragetti, but I certainly won't dine in front of the crew naked either. A sudden thought occurs to me and it's my turn to smile as I shrug my shoulders at the pirates and reply, "Fine then."

Both Pintel and Ragetti nudge each other and watch me eagerly. I take the dark crimson dress and slip it right over my nightgown. There's no need to take the nightgown off first. I smile at the looks of disappointment on the pirates' faces as I adjust the dress and straighten my hair. The dress is heavy and made of a thick, velvet material. Whoever wore the dress last must have been very wealthy. This dress exceeds the quality of the dresses I'm used to wearing back in Port Royal.

A strong, distinctive scent comes from the velvet dress. A strange, sweet musk that reminds me faintly of apples wafts to my nose. I cannot decide if I like this smell or not. I assume that it came from the dress's last occupant. I've decided that I do not wish to know what happened to her. Considering the fact that she is no longer around to wear the dress, I come to the conclusion that whatever happened to her must not have been pleasant.

Now that I am dressed, I take a step forwards towards the door of my small room. Pintel and Ragetti are still rooted to the spot with forlorn looks on their faces. I don't feel the least bit sorry for them since I know exactly why they're disappointed. In a cold voice, I sweep towards the door and wait besides it, saying, "Did the Captain not wish for you to bring me to him immediately?"

"We know the Captain's orders!" Pintel snaps, trudging forwards and shooting me a disgruntled look as he passes me out of the room and into the hallway with Ragetti following in his tracks.

Feeling satisfied after managing to outsmart the crude pirates, I tilt my chin into the air and step regally into the long wooden hallway. Cannons, barrels, crates, and rope have been thrown carelessly all throughout the hallway. I pick my way around it as Pintel and Ragetti trek to the opposite end of the hall. Pirates are certainly not very organized, that's for certain. Speaking of pirates, where are all the men? It's been a while since I heard footsteps outside the door of my imprisonment. Perhaps all the pirates are on the deck of the ship. Figuring that must be it, I sigh with relief until I realize that Pintel and Ragetti are bringing me towards the warped wooden staircase that leads to the ship's upper deck.

My chest becomes tight once again and I cannot help but ask with a note of fear in my voice, "Where are the Captain's quarters?"

"Just up here and around the corner," Pintel replies to me in a gruff voice as he jabs a finger in the direction of the upper floor of the ship.

Knowing that I'm going to have to endure more wide-eyed staring and impolite remarks from the crew, I brace myself and take a deep breath before I step up the creaky floorboards of the stairs and onto the deck of the ship. Just as I imagined, the crew is at work. Luckily for me, all the pirates seem to be quite engaged in their work and only two turn their yellow-flecked eyes towards me.

Pintel brings me to a set of intricate wooden doors and nods at them before saying shortly, "The Captain's in there."

With that said, Pintel turns and strides off towards the opposite end of the ship with Ragetti tagging along behind him as usual. It suddenly occurs to me that I'm left all alone and don't _have _to enter the Captain's quarters if I don't want to. However, as I hesitate, one of the pirates who caught my eye earlier takes a step forwards, leering menacing at me. Alright, so perhaps I will be entering Barbossa's quarters after all. I assume the Captain is more trustworthy than the pirate making his way towards me, but in truth, nothing is certain when I'm surrounded by murderers.

I reach out and grip the heavy brass door handle just as the pirate ogling me reaches out a bony hand to grasp my shoulder. Panic grips at my heart as I realize that I cannot get the door in front of me open! I use every last bit of my strength and pull on the door handle. This time, it opens up and I throw myself within the doorway before slamming it behind me in the filthy pirate's face. Flushed and breathing heavily, I turn away from the door and scan the room I've just entered.

Like the space of my earlier imprisonment, this room also has burgundy walls and furniture carved out of polished wood. A fine dining table with tempting food placed upon it sits in the center of the room. Scrolls, heavy books, maps, a globe, and other trinkets line the wall opposite me. A small cage hangs from the ceiling and a cluster of shining gold pieces rest in the opposite corner of the room. Captain Barbossa is leaning against one of the elaborately carved chairs surrounding the table. His eyes laugh at me and I have a feeling that he knows what I nearly just escaped from moments ago.

"Come," Barbossa murmurs, motioning me towards the table. "There's no need ta be shy. It's just you and meself now."

I give Barbossa a suspicious look, but find myself stepping towards the table despite everything. I pull back a chair and perch upon the edge of it before glancing across the table at all the different foods set upon the table. A roast pig is the centerpiece, a basket of bread sits to the left of the pig, a bowl of apples has been set adjacent to the bread, and a bottle of wine is resting by the corner of the table. Even though I'd like to pretend that I'm not interested in the food, my body tells me otherwise. I cannot remember the last time I ate. I skipped dinner due to my supposed illness, missed the midday meal because of the Commodore's ceremony, and slept through breakfast.

"Go on," the Captain urges, eying me intently as he nods at the food. "Ye can't let good food go to waste. I know yer hungry. Eat."

Suddenly, I'm starving and can't help but follow Barbossa's directions. My hand takes hold of my butter knife and cuts off a small piece of roast pig. After resting it on my plate, I pick up my fork and stab the piece of meat to hold it still while I slice it into dainty, bite-sized pieces. Barbossa watches me with a look of irony on his face. Neither of us speak while I cut the meat. Trying to ignore the Captain's ever vigilant gaze, I bring a small piece of meat to my lips.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone," Barbossa points out, finally breaking the long silence between us.

I hesitate only momentarily. Once more, my ravenous hunger takes over and I drop all manner of precaution. I reach out and tear off a large chunk of meat from the pig before sinking my teeth into it. I rip through the tender flesh and chew hastily, unable to sate my empty stomach quickly enough. Eyes never once leaving my face, Barbossa pushes the basket of bread in my direction. Without thinking, I reach for the bread and tear off a large chunk of it before biting into the thick, crusty food.

"Try the wine," Barbossa encourages me, uncapping the bottle and pouring a dark liquid into the goblet to my right that somehow missed my gaze earlier.

Thirsty beyond belief, I take the goblet in both hands and bring it to my lips. The wine is strong, but sweet. Although I am disgusted to admit it, this wine is even better than the wine I drank during dinners with father back in Port Royal. Barbossa's gnarled hand reaches across the table and slides into the bowl to my right.

"And the apples...try one of those next," he urges me, uncurling his palm to reveal a shiny green apple within it.

Something about the apple causes me to come to an abrupt realization. There's something too perfect about the apple. It reminds me of one of the apples you read about in fairy tales that cause their unlucky victims a sudden death. There's nothing more Barbossa wants from me now that he has the pirate medallion. Perhaps he would consider it a laugh to poison me instead of kill me with a sword?

Dropping the crust of bread clutched in my right hand, I chew my lip and give the Captain a wary look as I point out, "It's poisoned, isn't it?"

"Poisoned? Nay," Barbossa shakes his head, amusement crossing his weathered face. "There would be no sense to be killin' ye, Miss Turner."

The Captain's words surprise me. I don't see why he's been protecting me from the crew or why he hasn't killed me yet. What use am I to him? Deciding to use this situation to my advantage, I press, "If you don't wish to kill me, then why don't you just let me go? You have your medallion. What else could you possibly want from me?"

"Now those are two entirely different questions," Barbossa replies, reaching inside his vest and pulling out the pirate medallion. He holds it in the candlelight and allows the glow of the flames to reflect off of the gold, pressing, "Tell me what ye know of this trinket."

I don't answer right away, uncertain of whether or not this is a trick question. Barbossa's expression appears innocent enough, but I know that the man is nothing but a sly bastard. Feigning indifference, I shrug my shoulders and reply, "It's a pirate medallion. There's nothing more to be said about it."

"Yes and no. It be a pirate medallion, but there is far more to be said about it," the Captain contradicts me, tilting the medallion and watching it glitter in the candlelight as he goes on, "This is Aztec gold, one of eighty hundred and twenty two pieces the Aztecs delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. 'Tis blood money paid to stem the slaughter they wreaked upon him with their armies, but the greed of Cortes could not be satisfied. The heathen gods thus placed upon the treasure a terrible curse - any mortal that removes but a single piece of the treasure shall be punished for eternity."

I narrow my eyes at Barbossa's tale. Surely he is lying. Either he likes coming up with outlandish stories or he thinks I am naive enough to believe his tale. I will let him know that I am certainly not a gullible child who will believe his ghost stories. Jack Sparrow robbed me of my dignity, but Captain Barbossa has not...yet.

* * *

_Elizabeth is going to be in for a big surprise in the next chapter. Do you think Barbossa will "rob her of her dignity" so to speak? ;P Review please!  
_


	10. Waking Nightmare

**XxRebelWriterxX: Yeah, very cheerful! *sarcasm* I've already gotten a lot of diseases passed down to me. Curse you, ancestors! xD That sounds like fun. Do you have any special plans for your eighteenth birthday party? Ooo, that would be so much fun if we could get together then! I'm sure you don't look like an idiot around guys. *hugs* I know I do though. Hehe, you'll have to let me know whether or not you like this chapter then! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Frustration: Thanks! That's the way I view Barbossa actually. He's charismatic in an entirely different way than Jack. No problem about pointing that bit about the rifle out. I just always thought it was so weird to see Lizzie using it during the movie. It seems so out of place. Oh, yeah, piercing guy is the bosun of the crew, but I think that's just a position, you know? If you google it, the definition for bosun is a petty officer on a ship who controls the work of other seamen. Oh god, I can barely even imagine Governor Swann meeting Barbossa! *breaks down laughing* Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: Aw, thank you! *hugs* Oh, and thanks for adding this to your favorites!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Um, maybe I can this weekend if I get some free time. I don't have a lot of that right now. Thanks for the review.  
**

**iBrizzy: I'm going to look up some of the videos this weekend! They sound awesome. Ah, well, I definitely think you should watch the fourth movie then. If you get to see the whole thing, let me know what you think of it. Oh god, I love that quote and also the part where he's like, "JUST KISS!" xD Hehe, I'd like to switch places with Lizzie right now as well! Mhm, that is so true and you've got to admit that Lizzie just doesn't look like a maid. No problem! *hands you a whole bushel of apples* Here you go! You did just use a Barbossa quote. :P You two would make a good match, I think!  
**

**Rocky181: Yay! I'm glad to hear that you're still here and that you liked the chapter! *does a happy dance* I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and who's your favorite Potc character if you don't mind my asking?  
**

**LuluCalliope: Don't worry about it! *hugs* Elizabeth does need to be careful! She deeps getting herself further and further into shit. :P Oh my god, that sounds hilarious! I'm going to watch that video next. xD Thanks for reading!  
**

**OhSoFabulousDarling: Wow, that's what you call ironic! *uses Ragetti quote from later in CotBP* Hehe, I love that Davy quote too. I don't know why, but I have a lot of favorite Davy quotes. Do you have any favorites from him? Me too! I usually don't like character deaths, but Mercer deserved that. Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you think I'm writing Barbossa's accent okay. I can put up with bad grammar, but the one thing I can't stand is extreme OOC-ness. That bothers me a lot, which is probably ironic since I tend to write a lot of OOC scenes myself. *hides under my desk* I also think that Lizzie will be eating her own words soon! Hope you like this chapter.  
**

**Elspeth: Omg, I am the exact same way! It's very rare for me to read a fic past the first few paragraphs or so. Aw, thanks for saying I'm a good author! It's really, really nice to hear compliments like that. :) Welcome to FF! This is a pretty nice site save for its obvious faults. I've been here for a few years or so now. I really do hope you keep reading! Let me know what you think of this chapter. ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapter X  
**

_~ Waking Nightmare ~_**  
**

I am still uncertain if I am glad to be locked away in the Captain's quarters or if it would be better if I had been left alone in the small room below deck. Although I am convinced that the food is not poisoned, I have completely lost my appetite. Even the strong scent of roast pig does not entice my senses. The dinner with Captain Barbossa hadn't gone too awry until he started telling me exaggerated stories about supposed curses. Miffed that he thinks I am naught but a naive child, I fix the Captain with an almost patronizing gaze.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa," I point out, pushing a curl of golden-brown hair behind my ear.

"Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale," Barbossa chuckles, immediately agreeing with me much to my surprise. "Buried away on an Island of the Dead what cannot be found except by those who already know where it is, find the treasure we did. There be the chest, within it be the gold pieces. Took 'em we did. We spent 'em, traded 'em, and frittered 'em away for food, drink, and pleasurable company. The more we gave away, the more we came to realize that drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were, but now, we are consumed by it."

As he talks, Barbossa rises from his chair and starts pacing around the room, lingering by my shoulder at times. From the urgency in his voice and the intensity of his eyes, I actually come to believe that the Captain believes his tale to be true. Not knowing what to expect from a delirious man in a locked shut, candle-lit room, I take advantage of the fact that Barbossa has turned his back to me to pet the monkey perched on the globe lying on a wooden chest across the room. My hand slips out inconspicuously and grasps the butter knife. After tucking it inside my napkin without detection, I move the napkin to my lap. Unease has settled in around me. I don't know what to expect from Barbossa, but his tale has an ominous, eerie air to it.

"There is one way we can end our curse. All the pieces of Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid," the Captain goes on before turning from his monkey to fix me with his unnerving azure gaze. "Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

The feeling of impending doom increases inside of me and I immediately realize what Barbossa is trying to have me infer. Too curious not to ask the question I'm not particularly sure I want the answer to, I slip my hand towards the butter knife under my napkin as I ask, "And the blood to be repaid?"

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ya...yet," the Captain replies, a nasty smirk appearing on his face as he extends his hand with the apple still clasped within it towards me once again. "Apple?"

Knowing that now may be my best and only chance to escape, I kick my chair behind me and leap to my feet, the silver butter knife gleaming ominously in the light. A chase of cat and mouse begins. Even from the start, I never really had a chance of running from Barbossa seeing as this is his ship and he knows it better than the back of his hand. Yet, for some reason, I hesitate to use the knife. Killing is not in my nature. Even under a life or death situation, I can't seem to summon what it takes to stab a human being.

I hold the knife up, poised and at the ready as I turn towards the door all the way across the room from me. It is my only hope of escape. What should be no more than ten footsteps to the door seems like miles to me now. However, I _have _to try to reach the door. I take a few sprinting steps forwards, knife still raised and ready to strike like a deadly serpent in my hand.

"Arr!" Captain Barbossa throws himself in front of me, his strides longer than mine.

I try to dodge him, but he steps in front of me and blocks my path toward freedom. I have to act and it must be now! Gnarled hands with curled fingernails extent towards me. Shuddering at the thought of those ancient hands on my flesh, I take a deep breath and perform the most audacious action of my entire life. Without another thought, I thrust the knife into Barbossa's chest. Terrified by what I've just done, I gasp in shock and stumble backwards, eyes fixed on the knife.

With a graceful movement, the Captain pulls the knife out of his chest and holds it up. Droplets of dark crimson blood run down the expanse of silver and dribble onto the floor. Seeming unfazed by my attack, Barbossa raises an eyebrow at me and says, "I'm curious, after killin' me, what was it ye were plannin' on doing next?"

I have no answer for the Captain who should reacted to the thrust of my knife in some way or the other. My mind reels. Could Barbossa's story actually hold some truth to it? Is it really impossible for him to feel anything at all? Not having time to think about this and terrified at what the Captain will try to do to me now that I've attempted to kill him, I throw myself towards the entrance of Barbossa's quarters and burst out onto the moonlight deck.

An immediate gasp leaves my mouth as my eyes grow wide with fear. The men are still working diligently on the deck, except that they're not quite men anymore. I see only decayed skeleton figures where I once saw human bodies only earlier today. Unable to breathe even if I wanted to, all I can do is stare at the skeleton pirate crew. They're still clothed and strands of dirty, matted hair are still attached to their skulls, but without human flesh, the pirates look like something out of a nightmare.

Paranoia makes me certain that a hand just brushed against my shoulder. I stagger forwards in fright and trip over a large wooden crate set directly in my path. I gasp once again, but this time attract the attention of several members of the crew. Their lip-less mouths turn and send me grins of the dead, their yellow-flecked eyes all fixated on my expression of fear.

As the pirates move towards me, I react without thinking and stumble forwards with no sense of direction or plan of where I'm going. All I know is that I have to get away of these inhuman creatures. I don't know what they are or exactly how this happened, but I have been forced to accept the fact that Barbossa is right - there really is a curse set upon the crew of the Black Pearl.

The loud thuds of boots slamming against the warped wooden boards of the deck sound behind me. The skeleton bodies are chasing after me and I have nowhere to go. I race forwards mindlessly until the thought of pitching myself overboard pops into the front of my head.

Before I have a chance to decide whether or not I should act upon this thought, a skeleton figure swinging on a rope from somewhere above my head comes soaring past me. He grins eerily at me and wraps a bony arm around my waist as yanks me close against him. My shrieks of terror fill the air as the two of us swing forwards on the rope. The decaying, rotting skeleton next to me has an atrocious smell to it. The blood flows out of my face and I begin to struggle.

I kick, squirm, and fight like I have never fought before. All sense of dignity forgotten, I make as much of a commotion as I possibly can until my toil finally pay off. The once human pirate loses his tight grip on me and drops me back to the slick deck of the ship. I immediately start running once more. A small alcove protected in part by a staircase to my left seems to be the only place for me to hide in the bright moonlight. I fling myself into the alcove and huddle there with my breath held. Has the nightmarish crew spotted me yet? Do they know where I am?

A sudden bloodcurdling, ear-splitting shriek comes from directly next to my ear. I jump close to a foot into the air in shock, clutching at my chest as the beating of my heart goes into overdrive. Barbossa's pet monkey has also turned into a skeletal creature and is leering at me with the medallion caught tight in his grasp.

In too much of a panic to think straight, it never occurs to me to take the medallion and use it to my advantage once again. However, even if this thought had occurred to me, I assume it would have done me no good. The crew could easily have found a way to pry the medallion out of my hands. I start running again and fling myself around the corner to my left. Instead of running smack into the doorway ahead of me, I run right into Barbossa's chest. He grabs my arms and whirls me around so I'm forced to face the crew.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we truly are. We are not amongst the living so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and have been unable to quench it. Too long I've been starvin' to death and haven't died. I feel nothin' - not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh," the Captain murmurs, voice dripping with longing as he stretches out a hand to me in the moonlight.

Staggering backwards, I watch as the flesh of Barbossa's hand shrivels up in the moonlight and leaves nothing but bone in its place. Caught between the Captain and the crew, I come to a statue still halt and wait for my heart to burst out of my chest.

Grabbing a bottle of wine by his foot, Barbossa uncorks it and warns me, "You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. Yer in one!"

With that said, the Captain steps completely into the moonlight, his entire body changing so that he blends in with the skeletal figures of his crew. Raising the bottle of wine to his mouth, Barbossa pours it down what would be his throat except for the fact that he has no throat. The wine splatters against his clothes and pours between his ribs. Only now am I realizing why Barbossa watched me with so much interest earlier while I was dining. There was a reason behind why he not partake in the feast himself.

Even though it is a foolish thing to do, I run blindly forwards past Barbossa and burst into his quarters once more, slamming the doors shut behind me. I'm not safe here, but at least I am away from the inhuman pirate crew for a few moments. Trying to get as far away from the pirates as possible, I run to the far corner of the room and crouch there with my arms wrapped tightly around myself. I try to make myself become one with the wall so I can pass by unnoticed if someone enters the room, but deep inside, I know that my attempt is futile. It's only a matter of time before the doors to Barbossa's quarters are flung open and I will be hunted down like a helpless rabbit during hunting season.

The sound of shattering glass from just outside the room I'm hiding in causes me to wince. At any moment, the doors will be flung open. I don't know what to expect from a murderous, black-hearted crew of pirates. Barbossa was the only one protecting me earlier, but now that I tried to kill him, I'm certain that his protection has come to an end.

Muddled, accented voices can be heard in the distance. Out of the garble, I pick out the Captain's distinctive voice shouting at the crew to get back to work. I cannot decide if this is a good thing or a bad thing. After all, if the men are working, they can't spend time their time searching for me. Does Barbossa plan to punish me himself? Is that what this order is all about?

Being left alone in itself is agony. I wait and wait for the doors of my refuge to creak open, but they stay resolutely shut. The frantic beating of my heart refuses to slow and my breaths continue to come in short, quick gasps. After a long, torturous wait, I start to hope that someone_ will _find me. Even if I am to be killed like a slaughtered lamb, I might as well get it over with and not prolong my suffering.

Just when I think I'm about to go insane from the suspense of not knowing my imminent fate, the doors to the Captain's quarters finally crack open like I had been imagining for the last hour or two. My fearful gaze turns upwards, wondering if it is the Barbossa or a blood-thirsty pirate who has found me.

Thud, thud, thud. The sounds of Barbossa's heavy boots echo just inside the doorway. Eyes locked on me, he reaches out behind himself and shuts the doors silently. The slightly amused smile from earlier plays about his lips as he murmurs, "Good evening, Miss. My apologies for earlier, but ye did bring that down upon yerself."

All my muscles stiffen as I prepare for a fight or flight response. It's silly considering the fact that I have nowhere to flee to, but I cannot stop the innate responses of my body to my current predicament. Even though Barbossa appears human enough at the moment, I know that he is nothing but a monster.

"Now, now, ye mustn't look at me like that," Barbossa says in what would be a soothing voice. "I won't be the one ta hurt ya. Yer fears lay just outside of those doors."

I open my mouth to say something, but my mind has gone blank. Finally, I utter the words of a coward, speaking in an only slightly cracked voice, "If you plan on killing me, do it now."

"I've already said that killin' ya would be a waste, haven't I?" Barbossa asks, raising an eyebrow at me. The look of amusement on his face grows as he points out, "I see you've taken the liberty of making yerself at home in my quarters. Normally, I'd let ye cower there in the corner all night long if that's what ya want ta do, but I'm not feelin' so inclined to let ye do so after yer attempt to kill me earlier."

Dread pools in the pit of my stomach as I ask in a wavering voice, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I don't feel comfortable sleepin' in a room with my would-be murderess, so I'm gonna have ta show ye to the door," Barbossa replies, pointing towards the door of the cabin that will lead me straight into the hands of the skeletal, savage pirate crew.

* * *

_Elizabeth is in trouble yet again! Do you think she can talk Barbossa out of handing her over to the crew? Review please! :)  
_


	11. A Change of Heart

**XxRebelWriterxX: Your fourth of July and birthday party sounds like it's going to be so much fun! You'll have to let me know how it goes, okay? :) I love fireworks, what about you? They're awesome! Oh my god, that is exactly what happens with me around guys! I talk really fast and my cheeks turn red. I hate that. I'm clumsy in general whether I'm around a guy or not. The other day, I apologized to the couch for tripping over it. *facepalms* Ikr? If I saw a bunch of skeletal pirates, I would scream and freak out! Let me know what you think of this chapter.  
**

**Happy Reader: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like the story! Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
**

**Bloodsired: Omg, hi! I don't know if you remember me or not, but you read one of my Beckabeth stories a while back. You're Countcrescent, right? Anyway, it's great to see that you're reading this. I've missed you! I'm glad that you think both my main characters are IC. I try really hard to keep them that way. Hehe, I agree that Lizzie will find something to do to keep herself occupied. I hope you keep reading this!  
**

**Frustration: Wow, thanks! I'm going to try and update at the same time everyday if I can. I love routine. I'm such an OCD person. xD I'm glad to hear you like the way I'm writing Barbossa. I think people tend to interpret him really differently if you get what I'm saying. That's a good question! I wonder if the piercings get attached to his skull or something? Governor Swann would most definitely faint. :P Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: Yay! Your compliments make me so happy! *huggles* Oh god, your brother teases you? My mom is teasing me about one guy I kinda like in the fourth movie. *hides*  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a really good prediction! I hope you like this chapter. :)  
**

**iBrizzy: I think it's awesome that the storyline is similar, yet different, you know? It keeps you from getting bored with it. I don't think that the fourth movie is uploaded on youtube, but I know somewhere online where you can watch it. I think you'd have to give me your email in order for me to link you to it though. I absolutely love that whole wedding scene! It's hilarious, but only because of Barbossa. I don't want a typical wedding either, but knowing me, I don't have a wedding day in my future. x_x I know, Lizzie definitely screams of richness. That's probably why Barbossa is so interested in her from the beginning. Ooo, making bargains with the Captain, are you? Good luck with that! Sometimes I accidentally talk pirate-y after writing Barbossa chapters. At least I haven't said "Arr!" yet. xD  
**

**Rocky181: I'm glad to hear that you liked the last chapter! I'd definitely say there's going to be some seducing in this chapter. I love Barbossa and Jack is great too. What do you like most about them? Thanks for the review!  
**

**LuluCalliope: My skype time usually starts around 1 am or so my time. Do you still have that time blocker thing on your computer? Hehe, Jack is pretty funny! I like him, but he's not my favorite. Thanks for reading!  
**

**OhSoFabulousDarling: Oh no, that's not weird at all! I intentionally go out of my way to use Potc quotes! The only problem is that half of the people I use them around haven't seen Potc and think I'm kinda crazy. xD It is a good thing that your parents are familiar with the films. Oh yes, Davy's and Tia's story is incredibly sad. What do you think of Davypso? Davy fans either love it or hate it, I've found. Thanks so much! I'll admit that the next two chapters might seem a bit OOC, but I did try my best with them! Oh no! You were having an awful day? *hugs you* I hope things get better for you!  
**

**Elspeth: Ooo, yes, make an account! I definitely think you should. Are you a writer at all or just a reader? God, I hate perfects OCs so much! There's nothing worse than them imo. I try to avoid making up OCs whenever possible. Barbossa does have a way with words, doesn't he? I think he's quite the charmer. xD Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**RegularShowandSonicrulez1: It's totally okay about not reviewing yesterday. *hugs* We all get busy! I'm so glad that you liked this chapter though. I try hard to write suspenseful situations, but I always feel like I fail at it. D: You should definitely hire someone to act as Lizzie's bodyguard. I think Will might take that job! What do you think? Lizzie's a shit magnet, there's just no way around it! ...Just like me, hehe. I'd love to listen to one of Barbossa's stories too. *sighs wishfully* Will and Jack will be in the story a LOT more soon. :) Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XI  
**

_~ A Change of Heart ~_**  
**

I stare up at Barbossa in sudden alarm. He can't honestly mean to throw me into the hands of the crew! They will without a doubt force themselves upon me, shred my dress, and rip me inside and out. My breathing turns hysterical as I realize what is about to happen to me. I search the yellow-tinged cerulean pools of Barbossa's eyes and hope to find something within them that tells me he's only teasing me like he's done many times tonight. However, as I look him straight in the eye, I see nothing but dead seriousness within them.

"You want me to leave?" I ask in a meek voice, my heart thudding rapidly against my ribcage as I huddle even more closely to the wall, refusing to get up until I'm absolutely certain that the Captain won't let me stay here. Perhaps he's just not thinking straight and will now recognize the atrocity of what he's just asked me to do.

Barbossa turns his eyes up towards the ceiling and sighs loudly in irritation, pointing out, "Yer makin' me repeat an awful lot of things tonight, Miss Turner. I don't take kindly ta havin' to repeat myself. I told ya to leave twice now. Don't ask me to tell it to ye again."

"But..." the single word of protest leaves my mouth sounding weak and helpless. Why oh why did I try and stab Barbossa earlier? Without his protection, I will be slaughtered by the crew before dawn, but knowing the vicious men, they will take their time ravishing me and will make my death slow and painful. I hate to have to beg, so I try one more time, "I don't think you understand. The crew will see me as soon as I leave this room."

"Indeed they will," Barbossa replies in a dangerously calm voice, sounding almost bored with our conversation. His earlier role of protecting me is no longer at play in the game that will result in my survival or my imminent death.

"Captain Barbossa, pirate or not, you are an intelligent man! You know what they will do to me!" I point out, my voice reaching a new level of fear.

"Aye, I know," Barbossa gives one more irritatingly calm nod. He leans on one of the wooden chairs at the intricately carved wooden table and says nothing more.

Seeing that the Captain is going to do nothing about this unless I somehow come up with a way to change his mind, I grasp about myself for any final strings that might keep me alive until morning. I try not to make my voice sound too desperate as I point out anxiously, "Did you not say only earlier that there would be no sense in killing me? Don't you need my blood to end your curse? If you toss me to your men, they will take what they want from me and then leave me for dead as you certainly know."

"I did say there would be no sense in killin' ya and that yer death will not be by my hand, yet I never said anything regarding the actions of me crew. Yer blood is blood whether yer dead or alive when its taken," Barbossa replies, looking from me to the door in a subtle way of hinting that he wants me out of his cabin. Now.

Any hope of surviving the night shrivels up within me. Barbossa is indifferent to all my arguments and is growing restless. As he pointed out, this is my own fault for attacking him earlier. I feel foolish now for my actions earlier tonight. It made no sense to attempt to murder the only man on this entire ship of savage miscreants who protected me earlier.  
_  
That's why there's no sense to be killin' ya...yet._

The Captain's words from earlier come flooding back to me. Now I can tell that Barbossa only meant to scare me. It's clear that he doesn't want to kill me tonight, yet, he won't stop his crew from murdering me right outside his cabin door. I have nothing left to do but beg him to let me stay within his quarters tonight. It is the only way I will survive. I loathe begging, but I've already mostly lost my dignity tonight. What would I prefer losing? My life or my dignity? My obvious answer is clear.

I rise unsteadily to my feet and lean against the wall behind me as I plead, "Do not make me go out there, I beg you!"

"Ye should have thought of that earlier, Miss Turner," Barbossa replies, drumming his fingertips on top of the chair he is leaning against. I listen to the tap of his sharp, curled nails on the wood and feel my heartbeat match their rapid pace.

Seeing that there is no hope left for me, I take a deep breath and square my shoulders. Attempting to suppress the fear bubbling up inside me, I take the several steps forwards to my doom, brushing by Barbossa in the process. I give him a cold look as I pass, which only causes him to smirk at me. As I reach out for the brass handle of the door, I decide to make one last plea. The worst the Captain will do is yell at me. One last attempt to save my life could make all the difference.

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind about this?" I press, glancing over my shoulder and praying for a miracle.

"Hm..." Barbossa muses, tapping his chin thoughtfully. He straightens up from where he has been leaning on the chair in front of him and counters, "Well, when ya put it that way, I suppose we could make a bargain, but you'll be agreeing to _my _terms this time."

I spin around and release the door handle, hope flooding through me once again. I knew that the Captain wouldn't go through with this. Taking a step forwards, I ask, "What do you propose we do to settle this?"

"If I let ya stay here tonight, it's by the goodness of my heart and nothin' more. Ye can't just get something and not expect to give something in return though. 'Tis only fair that ye repay me for my kindness," Barbossa points out, taking a few long strides towards me so I can see the gleam of his eyes in the candlelight.

A sudden chill washes over me as I realize that Barbossa isn't going to let me stay in the cabin without doing something for him first. I'm not certain what he wants. I point out the obvious and reply, "I have no more gold if that's what you're referring to."

"Gold? Nay, I'm not referring to gold, Miss Turner. Silver and gold aren't the only means of payment out here in the Caribbean," Barbossa murmurs, his words sliding out of his mouth as if he knew exactly what I was going to say before I actually said it. He takes another step forwards so that we're only a foot apart. If the Captain notices my confusion, he doesn't let onto it.

"Then what do you want from..._oh_," I suddenly gasp in surprise as I realize exactly what it is that Barbossa wants. He wants me. My expression contorts in horror and I stumble backwards, shaking my head frantically, my curls from earlier now wild and loose around my shoulders as I protest, "No! That's vile!"

"It be yer choice," Barbossa shrugs nonchalantly from where he stands before me, his shadow looming over me. "If this be yer decision, then go. You've wasted enough of me time as it is."

I take a few indignant steps towards the door before I realize that I'm not thinking once again. If Barbossa takes me, it will only be once and he will let me live until morning. If the crew has their way with me, I will be taken over and over again, ripped and shredded to pieces before my very eyes until my blood has been spilled and my heart has stilled. Despite the sinful nature of Barbossa's offer, it is still better than spending a night with the vicious, undead pirate crew. Hesitating, I turn around and find myself face-to-face with Barbossa.

"It will either be with me or me crew. The decision is yers, but ye must make it now. I will point out that if ya choose ta spend the night here, ye can be assured I will treat ye kindly. As fer my men...I cannot speak for 'em," the Captain informs me quietly, his hand reaching forwards and making contact with my flesh for the first time. He cups my chin firmly, but gently.

Tears sting the corners of my eyes, but I know I have no choice anymore. My only chance of survival is to spend the night with Barbossa and that's exactly what I'm going to do. It will be a vile and dastardly act, but perhaps it won't be so horrible if I can distract myself and force my mind to a distant place.

Deciding to challenge myself not to fall to pieces before my captor, I nod stiffly and finally state in a toneless voice, "Very well, Captain. I will spend the night here and allow you to corrupt me since you insist on my corruption either by your hand or by the hands of your crew."

Barbossa chuckles softly, eyes glittering in amusement as he replies, "Corruption? Is that how it's thought of where ye come from? My plans are not to 'corrupt' ya. I merely mean to take advantage of the situation fer yer sake and my own. Come. We won't do this here."

As Barbossa turns and strides towards my right, I have no choice but to turn and follow him, anticipation and dread consuming me. It's only ten seconds later that I manage to interrupt the meaning of the Captain's last sentence. My nose wrinkles as I snap indignantly, "You can't honestly propose that I might enjoy this!"

Barbossa brushes a tapestry hanging from the ceiling back to reveal a small portion of the room that I wasn't aware of before. A large bed covered with ornately patterned quilts greets my eyes. My feet come to a halt and a lump forms in my throat as Barbossa replies, "Can't I? I believe I know more about the pleasures of this world than ya do. Yer young and innocent, are ya not? Ye know nothin' when it comes to desire."

I cannot speak properly as I stand between Barbossa and the bed, unable to make my feet move another inch. All I manage to say is, "This is wrong..."

"Ye be livin' with pirates now. We don't think of right or wrong here and neither should ye. I've already given ya my word not to hurt ye. There's nothin' to be frightened of," Barbossa murmurs, motioning me forwards. "Waste not the night."

I know deep inside that if I don't obey his wishes, the Captain could throw me out the door and into the hands of the crew, but my feet are stuck to the floor and I can't move anything, not my lips, not my feet, or any part of my body whatsoever. Fear has turned me into a statue. I never expected to do anything like this except for on my wedding night when it is expected for me to give myself up to my husband.

Barbossa sighs heavily and crosses over to me, rolling his eyes as he asks, "Need a little convincin', do ya now?"

Fingertips reach towards me, and this time, I do not jerk away. The loose strands of hair are brushed lightly away from my forehead and light, knowing fingertips sweep across my collarbone. Barbossa's touch leaves a strange tingle flickering just beneath my skin. When he leans down and captures my lips, I make no effort to pull away from him. I expected the pirate captain to kiss me wildly, viciously even, but the feel of his mouth upon mine is not entirely unpleasant. When his strong hands encircle me and draw me against the warmth of his chest, I seem to forget that I'm being forced into this.

After a moment longer, my lips are released and the Captain murmurs, "So tell me, Miss Turner, was that really so vile?"

Voice still absent, all I can do is shake my head once, already having lost myself trying to figure out why I'm not running for the door anymore. Barbossa sends me a sly smile before sweeping me off my feet. Crossing the remaining distance to the bed in only two strides, Barbossa reminds me, "I'm not a cruel man by nature. If I told ye how I turned pirate, ya might be surprised. Now then, all I can say to ya now is ta try an' relax."

I'm lowered onto the surprisingly soft mattress and feel icy fingers close around my heart once more. Barbossa says he won't hurt me, but how can I trust a pirate? Why didn't I hate it when he kissed me? My body should be responding differently to this, but instead it is just lying still on the bed. Too many questions with too many possible answers spin around in my mind as I wait to see how the night will proceed.

* * *

_Was anyone expecting that? :P I did warn you this is going to turn into Barbossabeth! The next chapter will obvious be a lime. Review please! :)  
_


	12. An Unquenchable Thirst

**XxRebelWriterxX: Oh god, my memory is terrible, so I understand what you're saying there. How about I just give you a reminder if you forget? :) Explosions are awesome! Do you have a favorite color firework? I think you and me are really similar. I'm really shy as well and I feel awkward in just about every social situation I find myself in. Aw! *hugs you* Your family shouldn't laugh at you! Just know that you're not alone in apologizing to inanimate objects. xD I do love throwing you curve balls! Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Bloodsired: Yay, you remember me! *throws you a party* Thanks so much for the compliment! It's funny you mention that because I was just wondering the other day if my writing has improved at all or not. I've been decent. I'm back to writing Potc for a while! How have you been? Honestly, I can write about any Potc character I like. I'm thinking about writing a Beckabeth after I finish this. What do you think? Yup, smut in this chapter! I hope you like it. ^^  
**

**Alicia: Lol! Good luck hiding him from Lizzie. xD I guess I'll be glad nobody is after my Spanish dude. :P  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: You saw it coming? Good for you! Late reviews are totally fine. Thanks for reading!  
**

**iBrizzy: I really need to actually play it, but it seems like I never get more than a few minutes of free time. *sighs* Bonnie Anne sounds really cool. Oh yay, you found it! Have you watched it yet? Oh god, your mom sounds like mine. She keeps trying to get me to hook up with a guy of her choice and I'm just like "lol, no". Exactly! You've got to admit that talking like Barbossa is fun! Hope you like this chapter.  
**

**LuluCalliope: Ugh, the time block thing is annoying. Can you talk to your parents about getting rid of it maybe? Same here about Will and Elizabeth. I was tired of Will being perfect all the time. x_x I definitely prefer Barbossabeth to Willabeth, but that's just me. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Immysaurus: Omg, hi! I've missed you so much! I was thinking about you the other day. How have you been? I'm so happy you like this story so much. *does a happy dance* Do you have any favorite Potc characters? Thanks so much for catching up on this. :)  
**

**Elspeth: I know exactly how you feel! I sometimes think I'm the most lazy person on the planet. *high fives you for also loving to write* Yeah, you could say that this story might get a little dirty in this chapter. I like smut to put it simply. Hm, well, I sometimes accidentally put a bit of myself into my characters, so I know what you're saying there. I think I've done a decent job not doing that in this story though. xD Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**RegularShowandSonicrulez1: Yay for suspense! The sad thing is that Barbossa and Lizzie don't get to interact a lot in this story, so I thought I might as well take full advantage of the time they get to spend together. I'm an evil writer. xD You want to guard Lizzie? I'll guard...Miguel! Although, he seems pretty impenetrable from what I saw of him in the movie. Anyway, don't feel bad! *huggles* Ooo, thank you! Now I can have two guys! I feel so spoiled. I want to hear all of Barbossa's stories! :D I'm clumsy too. If there's something to run into, I will definitely run into it. Did I turn you into a Barbossabeth fan? I'm trying to convert people, hehe. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XII  
**

_~ An Unquenchable Thirst ~_**  
**

The candlelight flickers ominously across the cabin, causing ghastly shadows to dance on the wall opposite me as the Captain removes his coat and joins me on the bed. Lightning bolts of fear jolt through me, but I'm too frightened to move. When Barbossa leans over me with an outstretched hand, his touch against my cheek is light and careful. Cupping the side of my face in one gnarled hand, the Captain strokes my cheek with his thumb and whispers in a husky voice, "It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to engage in something of this nature. Ye must forgive me if I take my time with ya."

Unsure what this is supposed to mean, I blink once and try to distract myself from what's about to happen to me. However, despite attempting to throw myself into a world of my own, I find that I don't particularly want to leave my current situation, not just yet. Soft lips brush against my forehead before returning to my lips once more. I haven't ever been kissed before tonight nor have I thought much of it in the past. I never assumed that it might cause pleasurable sensations in one's body, but it is indeed pleasure I feel now as Barbossa claims my lips once, twice, three times in a row. The tip of his tongue slides against my lower lip before pressing against it. Although I have never engaged in anything like this before, I seem to know what to do. My lips part of their own accord and the Captain's tongue delves into my mouth.

My pulse leaps and a strange sound forms in my throat. I suddenly have the urge to return the kiss and double the passion. The thought frightens me and sends a tremor of fear racing down my spine. What is Barbossa doing to me? As he ravishes my lips and twines his tongue with mine, I don't find myself hating him the way I should. Even if I hadn't agreed to this, I wouldn't be fighting him right now. The only question in my head is _why_.

Only when Barbossa's mouth leaves mine do I realize that I'm out of air. I suck in much needed oxygen as his lips travel down the column of my neck. Despite everything, I turn my head at an angle that allows him better access to my throat. The Captain's eyes crinkle and I see laughter in them as I unknowingly arch my back. A hand slips underneath me and starts unlacing the strings of the burgundy dress I put on over my nightgown earlier. A series of soft, yet somehow possessive kisses are placed against my collarbone before there's a tug here and a quick pull there. Barbossa slides my dress off in a fluid motion, somehow making me feel extremely naked despite the fact that my thin nightgown still guards my untouched skin from his piercing gaze.

The laces on the front of my nightgown are taken and undone before I've realized what this will mean. Barbossa brushes the thin piece of cloth back from my shoulders, baring my chest to the candlelight for the first time. He devours the sight I offer him, drinking me in like fine wine. My cheeks flush and my breath hitches. No man has ever seen me this unclothed before. An untamed gleam forms in the Captain's eyes as his right hand lowers and cups my breast. My heartbeats pick up pace as Barbossa's fingertips curl around the mound of flesh, claiming me as his own.

"It be a shame yer not enjoyin' yerself the way I am," the man above me speaks, a twinkle in his eye. Does he know about the contradicting feelings he's summoning up inside of me? Apparently so because his lips curve upward in a smirk as he goes on, "Yer a thing of beauty, Miss Turner. I consider meself lucky to be yer first."

A burning flood of heat suddenly makes its way down my body as the hand cupping my breast begins to need the heavy flesh in a circular motion. My nipples harden against Barbossa's touch, betraying the way I'm pretending to act indifferent to his affections. My ragged breathing is the only sound I can hear as Barbossa runs his thumb against the hardened nub. All sense of reason is slowly fizzling out of my head. I find myself wanting more than what the Captain is offering me. Luckily, the Captain senses my need and almost as soon as the thought of more passes through my mind, he leans down and presses weather worn lips against the expanse of my chest, his tongue flicking out and lightly teasing my nipple.

"Oh..." a soft moan leaves my mouth as teeth nip at the nub. Lips seal around the harden peak and begin to suckle it. Barbossa ravishes me in a way I never knew existed. Melting heat pools to a strange area of my body while sweat breaks out across my forehead.

When my nipple is released, warm, wet lips travel to the valley between my breasts and then downwards from there. A strange sort of tingling has formed between my thighs, causing the area to grow moist and itchy. Unsure what this is about, all I can do is eye Barbossa warily as he disappears between my legs. One of his rough, yet surprisingly careful hands slips under the hem of my dress and runs up my leg. I clench my teeth together as a wave of desire crashes over me and leaves me drowning and gasping for breath.

Strange patterns are drawn upon my leg as Barbossa moves his hand up, up, up. The skirt of my nightgown is raised to my thighs, cold air flooding against my flushed skin. Catching me off guard, the Captain suddenly curls his fingers around my nightgown and tugs it down my legs in one easy movement, leaving me completely naked in front of a man for the very first time.

My cheeks burn and my eyes squeeze shut. I try to turn away from Barbossa as my dignity disappears and is replaced by a sense of all-consuming shame. I have no choice about this, but I feel guilty nonetheless. This is wrong. Vile. Evil. Only the man I marry should see me like this.

"None of that," Barbossa's words drip into my ears as he reaches up and takes my shoulder in a firm grip, turning me back to him. "Ye agreed to our bargain and I intend to see it through. Hidin' yerself from me is only going to prolong this. Ye don't want that now, do ya? Unless, perhaps, yer enjoyin' yerself?"

"Of c-course not," I reply, trying to sound indignant even though my voice is shaking and my body is trembling in fear. "You're a bastard."

"Am I now?" Barbossa asks, sounding amused.

I choose to make no reply to his taunting comment, but cannot suppress a gasp as the Captain slides a hand between my legs and spreads them outwards, bearing the most intimate part of my body to the light. A droplet of desire drips down my inner thigh. Barbossa chuckles and I bite my tongue, despising the way a man I've not known for more than a few hours is able to control me.

I suppose that every young woman has imagined her first time at some point or another in her life. I admit that my has mind drifted upon the matter a few times. However, I never lingered upon the idea of lovemaking. I always thought that it was something done to create children and nothing more. Lust is a sin and making love for pleasure is immoral. What I'm engaging in now is forbidden and despicable. I'm destroying my honor and my family's honor...

I'm busy battling the raging war taking place inside my head when Barbossa brushes a fingertip against my glistening center. The terrible prickling sensation at my core increases and I hiss to draw in breath. More drops of desire form between my legs and flow against the Captain's fingertip as he strokes me gently, making me more and more aware of a strange emptiness within me that begs to be fulfilled. Suddenly, a fingertip glides within me, whirling me away to a place I've never visited before. My hips lift of their own accord, causing me to scream inwardly at myself. Why is this happening to me? Why can't I control myself?

Barbossa's finger withdraws from my warmth and I dare to open my eyes to see what he's doing. Straddling me, Barbossa inspects his slick finger with an intent look that makes me wish I could disappear or become one with the bed. Sensing my gaze, the Captain glances down at me, one corner of his mouth lifting as he takes note of the contradicting desire and fear in my eyes.

"Ye have nothin' ta be ashamed of. Yer cheeks are blazin' like the sun," Barbossa points out.

Clinging to the little bit of logic still accessible to me, I contradict, "I have _everything _to be ashamed of. You're ruining me."

"I care not to put it that way," Barbossa replies, going back to inspecting his fingertip as he adds, "I'll be kind to ye and finish what we've started since ya claim to be in so much agony. I will give ye a fair warning though. A woman's first time is always painful. The pain will be replaced soon enough though..."

"This is going to hurt?" I question, unable to keep the panic out of my voice as Barbossa lowers a hand to his breeches. Not wanting to see what he's doing, I fix my gaze on the ceiling.

"Aye, but only fer a moment. Ye won't remember the pain after that," Barbossa tries to reassure me, his voice confident.

Despite the need rippling through me, I'm suddenly fearful as warm, throbbing flesh presses against my intimacy. A ragged breath leaves my lips and my entire body tenses up. I prepare myself for the worst kind of pain imaginable and grate my teeth together as I wait in suspense.

Barbossa sighs loudly, pointing out, "Remember what I told ye about relaxing? The stiffer ye are, the more yer gonna ache. Ya would be wise to listen to an ol' Captain's advice."

Since there's nothing more to lose at this point, I attempt to relax my muscles even though my mind is in turmoil. Fear pounds through my veins as I wait in suspense. With a sudden, forceful stroke, Barbossa shatters my honor and marks my body as his own. Something inside me rips and tears, causing tears to swim into the corners of my eyes as white hot pain floods inside me. The Captain seems aware of my discomfort and gives me a few moments to adjust to the throbbing sensation taking over my body.

I chew my lip until I taste blood in my mouth. Finally, the pain begins to fade. Barbossa pulls out of me before sinking within my body once again, causing the sharp, inward shock inside me to completely dissolve. The pain is nothing more than a memory as our bodies meld together. This is wrong, so very wrong, yet I find pleasure roaring through my body as Barbossa rhythmically thrusts his hips against mine. Muscles below my stomach tighten and contract as the Captain buries himself deeper and deeper inside me with each powerful stroke.

Never before have I felt such strong yearning for another being than I feel for Barbossa at this very moment. He fulfills me, bringing me to heights I never knew existed. The flames burning beneath my skin are sated as he runs his ever knowledgeable hands up the curves of my hips. The intense thrumming within me pushes me farther and farther towards the vertex of ecstasy. I cannot help but cry out as Barbossa begins to fondle my breasts, burying himself inside of me one final time and managing to caress a secret place that rips away my wits and causes me to grab the sheets and cry out the name of the man who has given and taken so much from me in the last few minutes.

My release sends me to a place that could very well be heaven for a few joyous moments. Unfortunately, after every high, there is always a low. I quickly drop down, down, down until I open my eyes and find myself slumped on Barbossa's mattress, dazed, stripped of my dignity in more ways than one, and completely exhausted. A strange sort of heat floods through me as I lay completely motionless. All I can hear are my own breaths and the Captain's panting.

The realization of what has happened to me hits me like a smack in the face as Barbossa pulls out of me and leaves me feeling pillaged and plundered. What he took from me is something I will never get back. It was a special thing he didn't deserve and stole from me out of the coldness of his heart. Instead of anger, I feel only regret, humiliation, and sorrow. Tears spill out of my eyes and run down my face.

"There be no need fer any of that," Barbossa speaks to me as I try to shut out the world. "What is done is done. Ye kept up yer end of the bargain as will I."

"You know it was it unfair bargain," I whisper in a broken voice, blinking through my tears and accidentally meeting Barbossa's cerulean gaze. I'm shocked when I actually find sympathy and compassion in those sapphire pools.

"Aye, but ye agreed to it. It be yer loss, not mine," Barbossa replies, showing off his pirate side. "Look me in the eye and tell me ye didn't enjoy yerself just now."

I part my lips and try to force the words I want to say out of my mouth. They don't come. Instead, I glare at Barbossa and reply, "I despise you. You're despicable."

Knowing that I intentionally avoided answering his question, Barbossa smiles deliberately, saying, "I'm sure ya do. As a cursed man, I have no need for sleep, so I'll be leavin' ye now."

I feel the mattress shift and glance up to see Barbossa fully dressed and looming over me by the side of the bed. Suddenly conscious of my nakedness, I yank the sheet over my nude figure and realize something for the first time. As the Captain strides towards the tapestry that separates this room from the next, I cry out, "Wait! You told me earlier that you cannot feel anything. You didn't feel anything just now, did you?"

For some reason, this information makes me feel strangely cheated of something special. Barbossa merely turns and glances over his shoulder at me, the sly smile on his face telling me all I need to know.

Angry tears still pouring down my face, I demand, "Why then?"

"Yer an intelligent woman. Ye'll figure it our for yerself if ya think hard enough. Not all pleasures are physical. I took ya tonight for reasons other than desire tonight," Barbossa murmurs, leaving me in an even more bewildered state as he nods once to me in parting, adding, "Sleep well, Miss Turner. Yer going to need yer strength."

With that said, my captor leaves the room and I'm left all alone. I feel strangely empty as if Barbossa has snatched all my emotions and locked them away somewhere inside of me. All I can think about is the strange joining of our bodies and the way, god forbid, that it felt to be one with him. I cry a river of tears as I realize that I've destroyed the family honor by giving myself away to a man not meant for me. Father would be so ashamed if he knew about what just happened. Deep down inside, I know that the events of tonight will never leave my lips. Nobody must know of the way my body was ravished tonight. Despite however much I try to ignore it, the truth is clear in my mind. Barbossa has claimed me, left his mark on me. Part of me will forever belong to him.

* * *

_I hope I didn't scar any of you for life with that. xP Review please! :)  
_


	13. Heart of Black

**XxRebelWriterxX: Hm, knowing me, I will forget too! I can definitely see ourselves remembering to remind each other of it a month later or something. xD Ooo, gold fireworks are so pretty! I love them too. You should make sure you get some gold fireworks for your birthday. Ugh, I hate group projects so much. *shudders* Your English teacher sounds awesome though. Is she your favorite teacher? I need more teachers like that! Our families must be opposites to some extent because my parents are usually dead serious. I wish they had a sense of humor though. *sighs* That is true about Barbossa not having much of a part in the first movie. Which Potc movie is your favorite? I hope I haven't asked you that yet, lol. Let me know what you think of this chapter! :D  
**

**Bloodsired: Yay, I'm glad you liked the smut! It was fun to write, especially since Lizzie was having such contradicting feelings towards Barbossa during it. Me too, it's great to be back to Potc! I'll definitely write another Beckabeth in my future then. What are your favorite Potc pairings if you don't mind my asking? :)  
**

**Alicia: I'm glad you liked it! :D Hehe, you need to lock Barbossa away from Elizabeth.  
**

**Rocky181: Aw, thank you! I tried to make it an intense/interesting chapter, hehe. I guess I write more than I realize and that's why I update all the time. :P Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Saints-Fan-12: Uh oh, did I kill one half of your brain? *hides* Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**iBrizzy: I think we all get busy at times! At least, I know I do. There's never enough time in the day. I know exactly what you mean about dreading all the Barbossa scenes in the fourth movie. What did you think of the peg leg thing? I hated that. And yes! Wtf was Jack doing most of the time? *shakes head at him* The only thing I like about the fourth movie is the Spanish dude. If I ever write another fangirls fic, I am sooooooo going after him. *drools* Ahem. xP What is it with moms and trying to get their daughters hooked up? Parents are crazy I tell you! Hm...maybe you're half-pirate yourself and didn't even know it. xD There's nothing wrong with being a whore for fictional characters. I would probably be one too, but I'd be a shy one. Hehe, I can just imagine us if we got stuck in the Potc world. We'd be chasing the guys we like around everywhere. xD  
**

**LuluCalliope: Oh yes, parents are definitely weird. They have the strangest logic ever. *rolls eyes at parents* Do you think your dad will let you have your computer privileges back soon then? I hope so! And woo, at least I didn't scar you for life. :P Thanks for reading!  
**

**Immysaurus: Yay, I was missed! *huggles you again* It's definitely a good thing that I was thinking about you. I was thinking about sending you a PM, but I didn't want to annoy you. xP I'm sorry you've had some downs. I hope things go up for you from here on out. I've been feeling that same as you lately, strangely enough. Aw! That's just so nice of you to say! Ooo, I love all of those characters as well. The Potc films are full of good characters. Do you have any favorite Potc pairings? Yay, I've converted you to Barbossabeth! *parties* That's awesome. xD Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: Yay for smut! *high fives you* I like reading lemons more than anything else. xD Ooo, what's your story about? I'm sure it could make a good fic. I'm a big fan of Disney too (obviously since Potc is Disney, lol). What are your favorite Disney films? Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**RegularShowandSonicrulez1: I don't think there's anything I love more than suspense either! I'm glad you didn't think my lemon was horrible or anything. I've read some not-so-great ones on here as well. What do you think of lemons in general? I like them as long as they're written well. I think you will make a perfect body guard for Jack! I guess Jack and Miguel might not need guards, but I'm sure that they could use our company. *nods* Ooo, I hope Jack has some good stories for you! *forces Jack to tell you some good stories* You'll have to tell me about them after he tells them to you! I'm sure Miguel has some good stories. I'm going to go find him and get him to tell me some! :D Oh god, yeah, me trying to run is a disaster waiting to happen. It's only a matter of time before I fall or crash into something. Yay for Barbossabeth fans! *hugs* Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XIII  
**

_~ Heart of Black ~_**  
**

Despite the fact that I'm being held captive on a notorious ship full of undead pirates and a black-hearted Captain at its helm, I somehow manage to sleep through the night. After Barbossa leaves me, I feel completely drained. Devoid of emotion and physical sensations, my eyelids close and I welcome the darkness that sinks in around me. The longer I can keep myself away from the nightmarish reality I live in, the better. I don't want to remember last night, Barbossa, or how I lost every last bit of my dignity in a bargain I never hoped to make.

Unfortunately, like all good things, my dreamless slumber eventually comes to the end. I'm woken up by the gentle rocking of the Black Pearl. My eyelids flutter open and I find myself staring at the walls of the same room I fell asleep in last night. Only yesterday morning, I was safely back in my own bed still resting after a late night of reading.

Has it really only been one day since then? It seems as if years have passed since I was taken from Port Royal even though it hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours. I feel as if I've aged many years since then. My eyes have been opened to the dark side of the world I live in. Caught between despicable men, the matter of survival, and attempting to maintain my honor, I now know why so many people from the town envied my life as the Governor's daughter. A heavy wave of shame washes over me for not appreciating what I had. Only now that I've lost it all do I wish that I could have my previous life back. I'm still my father's daughter here on this water warped pirate vessel, but rank and status matter not amongst thieves.

A shiver runs through my body as I realize that it's quite cold here in the Captain's cabin. The sheets feel cold and almost damp against my bare skin. Wait, bare skin? I clutch the sheet protectively against my chest, realizing that I must have fallen asleep without bothering to put my nightgown back on. Half-expecting to find Barbossa's watchful blue gaze upon me, I glance wildly around the room, but find that I'm all alone with my thoughts. Surprisingly enough, my nightgown as well as the burgundy dress I was forced to wear last night have been folded neatly and are placed upon the chest at the opposite end of the room. I chew my lip, wishing that the chest was closer to the bed.

Not knowing how much longer I'm going to be alone here for, I make myself sit up in bed and wrap the sheet around me. My nose suddenly wrinkles in distaste as I notice a few dark red splotches of blood on the sheets. Where did it come from? The stickiness between my thighs causes me to look down and notice dried blood staining the insides of them. Shuddering, I hurry away from the blood-stained mattress to the chest on the opposite side of the room.

After glancing all around myself to make sure that nobody is watching me, I let the sheet covering my body drop to the floor and pull my nightgown over my head before tugging Barbossa's burgundy gown over it. The heavy material makes me feel somewhat guarded against the piercing eyes of the pirates. I realize that the musky scent that reminds me of apples on the dress comes from the Captain, not the previous occupant of the dress. Still, I cannot help but wonder what her fate was. Was she tricked into making a bargain like me or was she killed mercilessly by the crew of bloodthirsty pirates?

Even though I'm fully dressed, another chill runs through me. I pick my way back over to the bed and wonder what to do about the blood stains. They represent my loss of honor. The more I stare at them, the more queasy I feel inside. I want to snatch the sheets up off of the bed and scrub them clean until they're spotless. Unfortunately, I don't know the ship well enough to know where I might find a bar of soap. I also long for a bath, yet, I dare not ask for one. Although the dried blood between my legs is a bother, it will have to stay there until later.  
_  
Later._ What will happen later? Will I even be alive later? Barbossa made no promises to keep me alive after getting the blood he needs to lift the curse placed upon himself and the crew. He's had his fun with me, so I don't see why he would bother to keep me around after the curse is lifted.

The sense of impending doom settles at the pit of my stomach as I raise my hands and attempt to finger comb my hair. Although there are no mirrors in this darkened room, I can feel that my hair is in disarray. The curls it was in yesterday have long since fallen out and have left my tresses in tangles. The smell of sweat and some other foul scent greets my nose. Both acrid smells are coming from me. I need a bath very badly, but I may never get one.

I try to keep myself busy so I can't think back to last night, but it's hard not to think about it when everything around me screams of the event. The bedroom itself causes my hair to stand on end. The unfamiliar aches and pains throbbing dully through my body remind me of the way I was used hours before. With nothing else to do, there's nothing I can do but think.

After a few minutes of perching on the bed with my discordant thoughts spiraling through my head, I decide that enough is enough when I find myself closing my eyes and recalling the soft brush of Barbossa's lips against my forehead. Of course I did not enjoy myself last night, but...all morals aside, it wasn't as terrible as it might have been.

Deciding to go find the Captain and insist that he tell me what he plans to do with me next since I believe he owes me that and quite a bit more, I push back the intricate tapestry separating my room from the rest of the Captain's quarters. This part of the room looks exactly like it did last night save for the fact that the food has been removed from the table besides for the silverware. I notice the glint of the silver butter knife still lying on the table.

Even though I know that none of the pirates aboard this cursed vessel can die, I still find myself hesitating as I glance towards the knife lying on the table. It winks at me as if daring me to pick it up and stow it away for future use. I don't intend to kill Barbossa, but if one of the other pirates threatens me, perhaps I can use it to...what? What exactly do I intend to use if for if the pirates are immortal?

Somehow or the other, my feet have found their way over to the ornately carved table. I hesitate, staring down at the butter knife, uncertain what I should do with it. Should I take it in case the curse is lifted and I have a chance to fight my way to freedom or should I leave the knife exactly where it is before Barbossa notices the missing weapon?

I'm still puzzling over this decision with my hand outstretched when a voice murmurs from only inches away from my ear, "Still thinkin' about killin' me? I'd have thought ye'd have more sense than that." I whirl about in surprise to find myself face-to-face with Barbossa. He smiles a smile not exactly kind, but not evil either as he continues on, "Mornin', Miss Turner. I trust ye slept well?"

"I slept, yes, but well? No. How do you think I could possibly sleep well after what you did last night?" I snap, breathing heavily as the distress spills out of my mouth.

"Ye think too much. It was a simple exchange, nothin' more," Barbossa waves his hand in the air, dismissing the subject like father might dismiss a servant from the dining room. My stomach rolls over as I find my father and Barbossa in the same part of my mind. How can I even possibly compare the two?

Distress turns to a sudden flare of anger at Barbossa's easy dismissal of the subject. Doesn't he realize that the precious thing he took from me last night was a symbol of my purity and of my family's honor? Glaring daggers at the pirate captain, I spit, "It was more than a 'simple exchange' and you know it."

"Aye, it be more than a simple exchange. I still feel honored ta be yer first. However, the topic at hand is clearly makin' ye uncomfortable. Either forget the past or dwell on it and be miserable for the rest of yer life. The choice is yers to make," Barbossa says calmly as he pulls out a chair at the table for me to sit in, saying, "Now then, please make yerself comfortable. Breakfast will be served shortly and there be no hurry seein' as we're not to the Isla de Muerta yet."

I don't feel like sitting down, but my muscles are aching and my legs feel weak. I sit before I humiliate myself further by toppling over and ask sharply, "The Isla de Muerta? Where is that?"

Barbossa takes a chair to my left and props an elbow up on the table before resting his chin in his palm as he replies, "I've already told ye, have I not? It be a place that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is. The cursed treasure must be returned to the proper location."

Realizing that the Captain is not going to give me the exact bearings of the Isla de Muerta, I try to figure out where we might be going next instead and ask, "After returning the treasure to the Isla de Muerta and lifting the curse, what exactly do you intend to do?"

"Me? I intend to eat an entire bushel of apples and ravish every last one of 'em," Barbossa smirks, his words dripping with a double meaning.

I narrow my eyes at him and rephrase my sentence, pointing out, "That's not what I meant. I meant_ where _do you intend to go after the curse is lifted?"

"Pirates don't plan out their future courses months ahead like yer navy folk do. We go where we want when we want. We take what we want and leave without a backwards glance," Barbossa informs me, looking bored as I ask him questions that he supposedly doesn't know the answer to. There's a moment's pause before the Captain adds, "My men will probably be wantin' ta drop by Tortuga though."

"Tortuga?" I echo curiously. The word sounds familiar to my ears, but I can't seem to place a finger on where I heard it last. "What's Tortuga like?"

"Ye'll see if we go there, which in due time, we will," Barbossa replies, apparently not wanting me to know anything at all about my future. He has, however, given me a reason to think that he plans to keep me alive. I'm uncertain how long "due time" refers to, but it sounds as if Barbossa intends to keep me alive for at least a bit longer.

"So you intend to keep me alive then?" I query, trying to sound indifferent even though I find myself holding my breath as I wait for the answer to my question.

"I never said that, did I? Ye must stop assuming things, Miss Turner. Ye assumed I would bring ya back to yer hometown last night and look where that got ya," Barbossa points out my mistake.

"You never said otherwise though," I contradict, realizing that the Captain and I are playing a game of wits from the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Although Barbossa is a filthy, thieving pirate, he still has quite a bit of intelligence in his head and has an air about him that demands respect even from the Governor's daughter.

"A perceptive observation," Barbossa remarks, sarcasm thick in his voice.

Starting to get frustrated with the situation, I clench my hands into fists under the table. I've been talking to the Captain for several minutes now and know no more about my fate than I did last night. Captain Barbossa owes me an explanation and more in my opinion, but he's sticking to the rules of his game and is giving me no more than what I bargained for.

"Can you not give me even one straight answer?" I ask in an irked voice.

"You've been askin' a lot of questions. I need not answer any of them as ye know. However, I might be more inclined to answer a few of yer inquiries if ye start by bein' truthful with meself," Barbossa replies, the corner of his mouth turning upwards.

Narrowing my eyes at him and trying to discern the meaning of his sentence, I ask, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"You've been lyin' ta me since ya stepped on board the Pearl," Barbossa points out, causing me to look at the ground. I have lied to him not just once, but on several occasions. "First of all, maid Turner, tell me who ye really are. Yer no maid. I may be pirate, but I be knowin' how ta identify people of prosperity."

I open my mouth and hesitate. I cannot tell Barbossa that I'm the Governor's daughter in case the knowledge would somehow or the other put my father in danger. Deciding to make up an answer in hopes of getting an answer to one of my own questions, I reply quickly, "I'm the daughter of a wealthy merchant. His name is Samuel Johns. Perhaps you've heard of him? Now you must tell me what you plan to do with me. As you've said yourself, a truth for a truth is only fair.

"Aye, but I 'mustn't' do anything since yer obviously lying," Barbossa replies, leaning back in his chair and regarding me with lazy eyes. When he takes note of my shocked expression, he nods and says, "Ah, yes, I can tell when yer lyin'. Ye can't look me in the eye. The opposite of a truth fer a truth is a lie fer a lie, so a lie will be what I give ya. I intend ta make ye strip and walk the plank."

The look of horror that crosses my face makes the weather-worn sea captain chuckle. I despise the way Barbossa seems to know more about me than anyone else I've met before seems to know about me. Even Will cannot tell when I'm lying. Barbossa frustrates me, angers me, and intrigues me all at the same time.

As I open my mouth to speak once again, Barbossa leans forwards and speaks first, murmuring in a lower tone of voice, "Be careful what ye say next, Miss Turner. You've met yer match and lyin' will do ya no good on this damned vessel."

* * *

_What do you think the Captain intends on doing with Elizabeth after the curse is lifted? Review please! :)  
_


	14. Barbossa's Tale

**XxRebelWriterxX: Your orchestra teacher sounds great! Crazy teachers can be the best sorts of teachers, don't you think? Ugh, I hate parents like that so much. Mine are quite strict when it comes to certain things, but kind of lax when it comes to other things. It's really weird. Oh well, I guess we'll both be free to make our own choices in just a few months, huh? :) The first film is one of my favorites too! What do you like best about that one? I think the first film I watched was the third one. It didn't make much sense to me at the time, but I loved it anyway. Omg, ikr? The fourth one just isn't as good as the other films. I love the Spanish dude in it though. *blushes* What did you think of him? :P I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one as well. ^^  
**

**Alicia: Lol, can't wait to see how he reacts to that. :P Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: It's okay! I've been having computer problems too lately. =/ I definitely think that she'll live as well. Thanks for the review!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Ugh, parents! I am at wit's end with both of mine right now. My dad thinks I should get sent off and then he yells his head off about how I don't give a shit about him or my mom. Well, guess what, he doesn't give a damn about me either. *rolls eyes* Sorry, just had to get that off my chest. I really hope that you get your privileges back soon and that you have fun at your grandparent's! I'm gonna miss you though. *hugs tight* Thanks for reading!  
**

**Rocky181: Yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Ooo, that would be a very interesting scene. Hm...I might just have to add one in this story for you. Thanks for the suggestion and for reading this! :D**

**Immysaurus: You're right about FF! I couldn't view any of my updates and kept checking the website to see if it was working again or not ever few seconds. xD Aw, that's good to hear! I'm glad you're back to writing too. I loved your one-shot from the other day! I hope you write more soon! You're a really talented writer. ^^ Thank you, I really hope things get better for you as well! *hugs* It sounds like we could both use some good luck. Omg, I absolutely LOVE Davypso! I really want to write a Davypso fic next since it doesn't seem like anyone else has written a detailed one yet. I'm not sure if I'm up to tackling Tia's accent or not though, lol. For non-canon pairings, I like Beckabeth and Barbossabeth. Yay, you think my writing skills have improved? That's great to hear! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter.  
**

**Elspeth: Hey, you got an account! Awesome! :D I have too many favorite films as well. I love all those films you listed. I think my favorite Disney films besides for Potc are The Emperor's New Groove, Alice in Wonderland, The Sword in the Stone, The Princess and the Frog, Enchanted, and Aladdin. Yay for fellow Aladdin fans! *high fives you* I actually like Jafar, but he falls for Jasmine too. What is it with guys and Jasmine? *is completely confused* You must be really pretty if you look like her. Don't worry about babbling, I love to talk as you can see. xD Is your story Disney-related at all? Aw, thank you so much for the compliments about my descriptions! Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**RegularShowandSonicrulez1: Exactly! I mean, a story without suspense is not a story at all. I think we like the exact same kinds of lemons. xD I hate the ones that get overly descriptive. Those can be disturbing. :P Thanks! You can follow Jack around and I'll follow Miguel around and we'll beg them for stories all the time. Maybe they'll let us sit on their laps, hehe. I'm a klutz too, so don't worry. I swear I trip on the stairs even when there's nothing in front of me. The shit magnet definitely isn't helping out Lizzie's situation, I agree! She better prepare herself for what's to come or else she'll be in for a lot of surprises! Btw, I am so sorry for not replying to your PM earlier. It's been hell here today and I'm on four sleeping pills at the moment. Please don't think I'm ignoring you or anything! Thanks for reading. :3  
**

* * *

**Chapter XIV  
**

_~ Barbossa's Tale ~_**  
**

Before I have a chance to think of what to say next to the increasingly frustrating Captain, the doors to the room opens up and a dark man with long dreadlocks, a dirt-stained face, and coal black eyes enters the room with platters of food in his arms. It looks odd to see such a filthy pirate carrying a basket of soft rolls in one hand and a platter of sliced fruits in his other hand. The man keeps his eyes on the ground and nods once to the Captain before setting the food on the table before us. Barbossa is clearly respected by his crew. I lodge in my mind the fact that I will have a better chance of survival on this notorious pirate ship if I manage to stay on Barbossa's good side. Seeing as how irritated he's making me right now, this may be harder to remember than one might think.

As the dark man leaves the room, he glances at me out of the corner of his eyes and gives me a wicked grin, eyes gleaming maliciously as he looks over my mussed hair, rumpled dressed, and dark eyes. I wonder if he realizes the horrors I went through last night. I did attempt to finger comb my hair earlier, but somehow I get the feeling that it still looks like a rat's nest. The man hesitates next to me and I immediately stiffen. Barbossa turns a steely gaze towards the pirate and nods towards the door.

Taking a step backwards, the man informs us, "We'll be reaching the Isla de Muerta shortly, Captain."

"Aye, so I suspected. Once we be in the vicinity of the caves, lower the rowboats," Barbossa orders the pirate. He nods and disappears out the door with one last lingering look in my direction. Motioning at the food before us, Barbossa murmurs, "Dig in. Time is of the essence and ye know I cannot join ya in the pleasures of eatin'."

I reach towards a slice of apple, quite sure that the Captain doesn't want to poison me at this point in our journey. He intends to keep me alive until we reach the Isla de Muerta, that much I'm certain of. As I nibble delicately along the edge of the juicy green fruit, I remember the way the man from earlier was looking and me and ask Barbossa, "Do you have a mirror?"

"A mirror?" Barbossa echoes before letting out a laugh. He regards me with gratification before asking, "What do ya think we are, Miss? Gentlefolk who spend hours gazin' at our reflections in mirrors? We're naught but humble pirates who care not for keepin' up our appearances."

I suppose I should have figured this and not have asked such a foolish question, yet, it just seemed to pop out of my mouth earlier. The piece of apple I'm chewing turns sour as I meet Barbossa's steady cerulean gaze and ask, "Just how awful do I look?"

At once, I regret the question because it gives Barbossa a reason to give me a long, perceptive look. He takes me in from head to toe, eyes lingering on my cleavage before his gaze returns to my face, replying, "Yer still a fine sight to a lonely sailor's wanton eyes if that be what yer askin'."

I sigh loudly, knowing that the Captain knows that is not at all what I am asking. However, under the current circumstance, I decide it is best for me not to pick a fight with Barbossa. Instead, I ask another question even though I know it might result in the Captain's mirth once more. "Do you happen to have a comb I might use?"

"Aye, there be a comb in this room. I could let ye borrow it or I could not. What are ye goin' to do fer me if I let ya make use of it?" Barbossa asks, a twinkle in his eyes that I misinterpret as lust. My face screws up and I'm about to make a comment about how despicable the man is when Barbossa waves my words away and rises from the table, saying, "I'm only jesting with ye."

"Oh," I reply, forgetting for a moment that the Captain has such an odd sense of humor.

Continuing to nibble on my apple since I am a bit hungry, I watch Barbossa out of the corner of my eye. He strides over to an ornate wooden chest propped up against one of the walls and opens it up with a loud creak. As the Captain leans over the chest and rifles through it, I cannot help but wonder what else besides a comb might be contained inside such a casket. As much as I hate to admit it, Barbossa interests me. I find it odd how he is a strange mix of a gentleman and a roguish pirate.

A moment later, the Captain straightens up, a peculiarly reminiscent look on his face as he straightens back up from the chest with a golden comb inlaid with rubies in his hand. I blink in surprise, certainly not having expected such an exquisite artifact. My surprise quickly turns into curiosity as I notice something interesting for the very first time. Is it not a bit odd how Barbossa happens to have a golden comb in his cabin out of all the other pieces of treasure his crew might have stolen? Also, what of the dress I am wearing? Why would Barbossa have such a fancy gown lying around the ship?

As the Captain approaches me, I hold out my palm for the comb, but he refuses to give it to me. Instead, he comes to stand behind me and says, "Ye must allow me the pleasure of combin' such a fine woman's hair. It's been many risings and settings of the sun since I've been presented with such an opportunity."

My lips purse and my mind starts waging another war in my head. I don't want Barbossa to comb my hair, but I don't want it looking like a rat's nest all day either. Since neither side of the battle taking place in my mind has taken a lead just yet, I completely change the subject and glance down at the dress I'm wearing, pointing out, "This is a fine dress, is it not?"

"Aye, that it be. Maid or not, it suits ye," Barbossa replies, his eyes traveling over the rich folds of velvet draped around me.

"There was clearly another woman aboard this vessel before I arrived here. I know this because of the comb and the dress. What became of her? I must know," I say fervently.

"That would be a tale of no interest to ye. She wasn't murdered by me crew if that helps ta ease yer mind though," Barbossa replies, the tone of his voice once again lower than usual.

Although I ought to feel satisfied just knowing that the last occupant of thie dress was not killed, I still thirst for more knowledge upon the matter. Why the fate of the woman matters so much to me is something I do not know, but I find that I've already opened my mouth and am pressing, "I would like to hear it nonetheless."

"I've already told ye the tale will not interest ye," Barbossa replies yet again.

"I have told you many things, but you have told me nothing. I don't know anything about the Isla de Muerta, I don't know where we will travel to next, and I don't even know my fate aboard this ship. The very least you could do is tell me about the previous occupant of this dress," I point out, my stubborn nature a match for Barbossa's. As an afterthought, I add, "I will let you comb my hair if you tell me."

"Ah..." the thin line of Barbossa's lips suddenly curve into a smile of amusement as he shakes his head almost fondly at me. "Yer tryin' to beat me at my own game, aren't ye? Remember that yer the prisoner here and that I owe ye nothin', but under the circumstances, I suppose I might as well tell ya about the dress if it's of that much interest to ya."

"It is," I reply emphatically, finishing my slice of apple and not reaching for another one since I intend to put all of my attention to Barbossa's tale.

The brush of a gentle hand sweeps my hair behind my shoulders. For a pirate, Barbossa has a tame hand when it comes to women. He begins to run the comb through my long tresses, pointing out, "Yer a curious one. Ye don't press the matter of yer own life with me, yet, ya insist upon knowin' what became of the owner of this dress. Why?"

"I don't know," I admit, my cheeks turning pink as I realize that Barbossa's words are true.

"Hm," the Captain murmurs thoughtfully, his gnarled hands carefully working out a tangle in my hair. He gets the same evocative expression on his face from earlier when he first saw the comb before going on, "Very well, I owe ya an explanation now, don't I? I be a man of me word even if that comes as a shock to ye. The previous owner of this dress was a woman. Lady Genevieve was her name. She was brought aboard the Black Pearl durin' a raid of another island in the Caribbean when we were takin' on captives. Me crew was givin' her a rough time as she was the only woman on board. I took her under my wing so ta speak and gave her a room of her own and my protection from the crew. She was a lot like yerself. Golden hair, deep brown eyes, soft skin..."

Barbossa trails off and I feel his hands come to a halt, still buried in my hair as he gazes off into the distance, lost in a past memory. Hearing about the Captain's past somehow makes him seem more human to me. Suddenly, I make a connection and state, "This is why you took me last night, is it not? It is because I remind you of Lady Genevieve."

"Nay, I had my own reasons fer doin' that. The matters aren't pertinent in the least although yer hair certainly reminds me of hers," the Captain murmurs, setting the comb aside and taking the liberty to simply run his hand through my golden locks.

I wish to know more about this Lady Genevieve and what became of her. Not wanting to push, I wait for Barbossa to tell me more, but he stays silent. Unable to help myself, I press, "What happened to Lady Genevieve? If the crew did not kill her, then where is she now?"

"Still interested in her, are ya?" Barbossa asks before going on, "She grew fond of me and I of her. One thing led to the next and she ended up stayin' here as a guest aboard the Pearl for many days and nights. The crew learned ta respect her and all was well until certain circumstances arouse. When we set foot in Tortuga, my men, meself, and the lady stayed at an inn. I left her there that night and took me crew with me back to the ship. I know naught of what happened to her after that."

I'm not exactly sure what I was expecting to hear from the Captain, but it certainly wasn't this. Frowning, I ask, "That's it then? You just left her there in the Tortuga without another word to her?"

"Aye," Barbossa nods almost solemnly. "Sounds cruel ta the ear, but the deed was done out of the kindness of my heart. The circumstances that arouse made it impossible for the lady to stay aboard the Pearl. It was no longer a place of safety for her. Sometimes I regret my decision, but what is done is done."

I still can't help but feel sorry for the poor woman. Although Barbossa hasn't exactly told me this, I make an inference from what he's been saying and point out, "You loved her and then left her? You're a selfish, vile man! How could you treat a woman in such a manner?"

"It was a regrettable decision, but one that had ta be made," Barbossa insists before reminding me. "I've already told ye that the predicament that arouse made it impossible fer her to stay here."

"And just what 'predicament' might that have been?" I point out in a fiery voice, still not believing the Captain when he said that what he did had to be done.

Barbossa leans forwards to pick up the comb he set upon the kitchen table early, lips practically brushing against the skin below my ear as he whispers, "It be a predicament that does not concern ye. I've already told ya far more than what we bargained for."

With that said, the Captain straightens up and strides back across the room to the chest. I follow him with my eyes once again and tuck my smooth locks of hair behind my ears. I'm seeing Barbossa in a new light although whether this is a good thing or a bad thing is something I'm uncertain of. He seems less monstrous now that I know he has the capacity to love, but I'm still trying to figure out what circumstance occurred in order for him to abandoned a poor woman in the center of a town unknown to her.

I haven't come up with an answer to my question when the door to the cabin creaks open once again. The tall, dark man who backhanded me last night steps into the room and leers at me before looking at Barbossa and saying, "We have reached the island, Captain."

"So we have. In that case..." Barbossa trails off and motions for both the pirate and me to step step out of the cabin.

I let the pirate step outside first and hang back by the Captain's side as the two of us follow him into a bleak, gray morning. The wind is nonexistent and the silence engulfing us is eerie. A quick glance to my left and to my right shows me that the ship has come to a halt between a narrow passage. Large mounds of rock surround us on all sides. A large cave up ahead in the distance appears to be our destination. Turning my eyes from my surroundings to the deck, I notice that the pirates as strangely silent. The are standing in two long lines with an isle formed between them. Anticipation is thick in the air. All the men are holding their breaths for the moment when the curse is lifted.

I come to a halt at the front of the two long lines of pirates, apprehensive to walk down the aisle between them. Barbossa stops directly behind me and takes the gold medallion out from inside of his vest. He brushes the hair back from my neck before fastening the medallion around it. I sense his hand linger on my collarbone for a few moments too long before he steps away from me and nods to Ragetti and Pintel, ordering, "Take her into one of the longboats. The rest of ye know what ta do."

* * *

_Yay, FF is actually working tonight! *throws a party* Anyway, what do you think was the reason behind why Barbossa abandoned Lady Genevieve? Review please! :)  
_


	15. The Misconception

**Frustration: Those are really good predictions. How about I just tell you that one of them is right? xD Thanks for reading!**

**iBrizzy: I guess you're right about the peg leg, but did you find it weird that Barbossa was drinking rum? I mean, I never saw him drink in any of the other films. Jack was too in love with Angelica for his own good. It made him lose his mind or something. What did you think of the Spanish dude? I swear I'm the only one who thinks anything of him. but maybe that's a good thing? *hides him from other possible fangirls* Lol, Barbossa has too many fangirls it seems! God, my parents are the exact same way! My mom wants me with a guy and my dad doesn't give a damn. Hm, I bet you are half-pirate. Are you like a tomboy then? I'm kind of the opposite. I love makeup, girly things, etc. Gotta love fictional guys! Omg, that would be so funny if you toyed with Barbossa like that. Your predictions are really good, so here are some apples you can use to carry out your idea. *gives you a bushel of apples* Let me know how it works! xD In the meantime, I have to find out a way to toy with the Spanish dude. Maybe I should grab his hat and make him run after me or something. :P **

**Saints-Fan-12: Ooo, that's a really good prediction! You might be right. ^^ Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: I tend to update everyday when I'm working on a story. :P I like Beckabeth too as you know. There's something really appealing about the chemistry between those two, don't you think? I was actually thinking about doing a Beckett/OC at some point. Would you be interested in that? I like Barbossa with OCs as well, but I really like Davy with Tia. :3 Haha, okay, I will leave you in suspense about Lady Genevieve for now. I hope you like this chapter!**

**LuluCalliope: Yay for FF still working! I feel like my life is ending when it starts screwing up, lol. I can't wait to get away from my parents. *counts down the days until then* Woo, I can't wait for the Disney World trip either! :D Take your time catching up on the story if you need to. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Rocky181: Thanks so much! I'm glad to hear that you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one too. :)  
**

**Immysaurus: I guess we were doing the same thing yesterday. xD I hate it so much when my favorite websites don't work. I know it's not that big of a deal, but it still bothers me. Aw, no problem! You're an excellent writer. Let me know when your next one-shot is up and I'll be sure to read it! Alright, I think I might just have to write a Davypso fic in the future then. I actually have an idea for their story, but I've put off writing it because of Tia's accent. Did you find any tricks/hints for it while you were writing her? I also think Davy has kind of an interesting accent. It's like he adds an "ah" to the end of the words sometimes like "Jack Sparrow" becomes "Jack Sparrah" almost. Wow, that's great to hear that you think I've got Barbossa's accent down. I wasn't sure about writing this story because of his dreaded accent at first, lol. Ooo, that's a very good prediction! Thank you for reading. ^^  
**

**Elspeth: Hi! Can I keep calling you Elspeth or do you want me to use your account name instead? :P I think it's totally awesome that we love the same movies! *high fives you again* You haven't seen The Sword in the Stone? You definitely need to see it! I love that movie, but maybe that's just because I ship two of the characters from it. I can't watch Disney movies without shipping characters. I'm so weird. xP Yay, you like Jafar too! Awesome. :D Jasmine is really pretty, so I guess I see why the men like her. Guys are shallow, lol. And I'm sure you're pretty! Good luck on your story and thank you so much for following and favoriting me. ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapter XV  
**

_~ The Misconception ~_**  
**

I feel my heart sink as Pintel and Ragetti hurriedly step forwards to obey the Captain's commands. For some reason, I expected Barbossa to allow me to travel in the same rowboat as him. I'm not sure why I assumed this. Perhaps I thought he might want to keep an eye on me to ensure my safety or perhaps I even thought that he might enjoy my company. Apparently, I am wrong about this. Why does this knowledge make my stomach twist into a knot and why do my eyes follow Barbossa as he strides across the ship with his head held high and his gaze focused on the cave in the distance? I am certainly not becoming fond of the Captain, especially not after what he did to me last night. I just think that he is more predictable than the other members of this violent pirate crew.

"This way, Poppet," Pintel says, taking my arm with a surprisingly firm grasp that could very well leave marks on my arm. His touch is so much different than Barbossa's. A shudder runs down my spine as a frightening thought occurs to me. If this is how the pirates treat me with the Captain close at hand, how would they have treated me if I was forced to spend the night at their mercy? The thought makes me come to a sudden stop. Pintel tugs on my arm in annoyance and barks, "Hurry up!"

The two pirates drag me across the Black Pearl's deck to the side of the ship where the rope ladder descends and leads to a longboat. Ragetti is the first to scramble down the ladder and settle himself inside the longboat. He looks up at Pintel once he's sitting down and gives him a nod.

"You next," Pintel says in his gruff voice as he gives me a light push forwards.

Not wanting to end up being knocked off of the ship, I hurry to start down the ladder, clutching tightly at its scratchy ropes. As I descend, the ladder sways back and forth precariously. I chew my already bruised lip until I've let go of the ladder and am seated between Pintel and Ragetti in the longboat. The two pirates take the oars and start rowing towards the dark cave in the distance. All around us, the other pirates are doing the exact same thing. I scan the group of boats for a large hat with an ostrich feathered plume in it, but fail to catch sight of one.

The ominous silence continues to stretch out before us as our rowboat enters the dark cave. Even Pintel and Ragetti are surprisingly silent for once. The pirates must be very anxious to have the curse lifted. After all, it has been ten years since they've lost their souls. I know nothing of what it must be like for them to live without truly being alive, but it sounds horrible.

A glimmer of gold catches my eye as our rowboat progresses forwards. My eyes widen as I realize that treasure has been placed on all sides of the cave. Gold pieces glint at me from the water as well as large rubies, stunning sapphires, and pieces of intricate jewelry. A mere handful of this wealth would make you rich in Port Royal. The further forwards we travel, the more jewelry, gems, and gold we encounter. Finally, we exit the cave and approach a flat expanse of rock that sucks my breath away.

Before me lays treasure that I never knew existed. Tall heaps of gold pieces are clustered all around the large expanse of rock. More large gems the size of my fist and larger are sprinkled about the clearing as well as other valuable artifacts. In the center of this masterpiece is an intricately carved chest with several symbols painted onto it. Something about this chest demands attention.

"There it is!" Pintel's loud, enthusiastic voice breaks the long silence. He points excitedly at the treasure as if the rest of us are blind to it. Pintel grabs Ragetti's arm and yanks him out of the longboat with him as soon as the boat comes to a halt between a cluster of rocks right in front of the large craggy expanse full of treasure.

More rowboats are coming to sudden stops all around me. Voices ricochet off of the cave walls as pirates eagerly step out of the boats and start towards the mounds of treasure. I notice that some of them are carrying trunks, expensive looking artifacts, or gold pieces. I recall what Barbossa told me over dinner last night and figure out the reason for this. All of the stolen gold pieces must be returned to the chest before the curse can be lifted.

I find myself absentmindedly scanning the pirates crowding onto the rock expanse for any familiar faces. None can be seen except for the faces of Pintel and Ragetti. The two of them turn over a trunk and allow the contents of it to spill out onto the ground. They both look rather shocked when they find that the trunk is full of women's clothing. I spot a floral patterned dress, a lacy fan, and a parasol. Ragetti absentmindedly picks up the parasol and holds it above his head, earning himself an ornery look from the dark pirate who backhanded me earlier.

I'm wondering where the Captain might be when I suddenly notice a shadow by my side. Glancing to my right, I find myself strangely relieved to find Barbossa next to me. He does not speak, but simply motions for me to follow him. For the first time, I take a closer look at his hand and notice a large ring on one of his fingers.

Unsure why Barbossa's ring caught my eye in a place full of exquisite treasure, I shake my head at myself and carefully pick my way around all of the gold and jewels lying by my feet. The alcove has grown quite noisy as pirates continue dumping stolen artifacts into careless heaps around the main piles of gold at the center of the exhibit. Luckily for me, all the men are too busy with their work to pay me any attention. I'm able to follow Barbossa all the way up to the largest heap of treasure without trouble.

I hesitate when the Captain climbs up on top of the highest mound of gold. It makes sense for him to loom over the rest of the pirates seeing as he is their captain, but I don't see any reason for me to take the spotlight with him.

Barbossa extends a hand towards me to help pull me up to the top of the gold pile with him, rolling his eyes as he asks, "Still thinkin' of runnin'? Ye won't get very far in a place like this."

"I know. I wasn't thinking about running away," I reply, placing my hand in Barbossa's extended one to let him help me up on top of the pile of gold. It seems strange to overlook all the pirates as if I'm one of their leaders. The men seem somehow smaller and less menacing from up here.

After a few minutes of watching the crew discard the rest of the stolen artifacts about the cave, the men come to stand around the pile of gold Barbossa and I are standing on. I can feel their eyes boring into me, but with the Captain by my side, I feel safe...until I see a jagged, rusty old knife in his right hand.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end," Barbossa calls out to the crew, immediately capturing their attention.

My unease starts to increase as all the men begin to nod their heads vigorously. Some of them pump their fists into the air and others send me murderous looks. As he talks, Barbossa makes large gestures with his hands, waving the knife around in the process. A lump forms in my throat and I feel as if I'm wearing a corset that is pushing the air out of my lungs once again. The knife is meant for my flesh. The Captain never promised to keep me alive after he took the blood he needed from me. Is my imminent end close at hand?

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa rouses the pirates, causing several of them to shout out agreement. I cannot help but notice that several pirates have stepped closer to the gold mound Barbossa and I are standing on. I start to feel faint and force myself to breathe deeply. The worst thing I could possibly do right now is pass out and fall right into the hands of the bloodthirsty crew. Barbossa continues on, "Punished we were! The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes. Here it be, the cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned, saved for this!"

The Captain whips out a hand and points at the medallion hanging around my neck. His fingertip almost grazes against my chest in the process. For a moment, I go back in time and think of how only hours ago, this same man was bending over me, lips at my chest and hands ravishing my body. Barbossa obviously has many sides to him. He is a leader, a supposed gentleman at times, and a nasty pirate who knows exactly how to trick a woman to get what he wants. My lips purse as my eyes follow the knife in his other hand. Is the same hand that slid across my skin in a gentle caress earlier truly going to use this jagged weapon to slit my throat?

"Eighty hundred and one gold pieces we found, but we despaired of findin' the last piece," Barbossa continues on before questioning the crew, "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" the pirates shout in union, all of their fists rising into the air as the passion in the atmosphere grows to a shattering point.

"And who's blood is yet to be paid?" Barbossa inquires, still making flamboyant gestures that make my head spin dizzily.

"Hers!" the shout comes as one from the pirates surrounding the gold mound in front of us.

I look down at the hundreds of gold medallions revealed in the chest of Cortes, feeling faint. The loud, raucous chanting of the pirates pounds through my head and pulses through my veins. My fate is about to be decided. Will Barbossa slit my throat and end my prolonged suffering or will I live to see another day?

"You know the first thing I'm goin' ta do as soon as the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples and savor every last one of 'em," Barbossa speaks to the crew even though his eyes are on mine. Unsure whether or not I can trust him, I feel my whole body tense and prepare for what is about to come as the Captain raises the knife in a grand gesture and shouts, "Begun by blood...by blood undone!"

My world spins before me as Barbossa's curled fingernails grasp my wrist. I should be looking at the knife about to plunge into my flesh, but instead, I find myself staring into the yellow-flecked pools of the Captain's eyes, silently pleading for him not to kill me. An abrupt burst of pain jolts through me as the knife brushes against my palm. As blood rises up from the small gash, Barbossa rips the medallion from my neck and presses the piece of gold against my wound before tossing it into the chest containing the other eight hundred and eighty one pieces of gold.

The pain throbbing from my palm ebbs and flows through my body until I cannot feel it at all. After all this suspense, I had expected something more. Turning confused eyes to Barbossa, I question, "Is that it?"

"Waste not," the Captain murmurs, emphasizing each word as his eyes glitter in the dark.

As the anticipation in the alcove grows, I let out the breath I was holding and allow my racing pulse to return to its normal pace. A wave of relief washes over me. Apparently, the Captain is even more theatrical than I thought. That, and he apparently likes jesting with me more than I realized. It was never his intention to kill me - I see that now. If I am not to die, what is to happen to me though? The unanswered question unintentionally stirs up more anxieties within me.

"Did it work?" the sharp voice of the pirate with dreadlocks who served Barbossa and me breakfast this morning asks from below us.

Jerking out of my own thoughts, I find all of the men looking at each other in bewilderment, none of them sure whether or not the curse has been lifted. Ragetti and Pintel exchange a look and shrug their shoulders before Ragetti holds up a finger and points out, "I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?" Pintel demands, eyebrows knotting together. From next to me, I hear Barbossa let out a loud sigh. He takes his pistol from his belt and thrusts it forwards before casually firing a shot at the short, balding pirate. I raise a hand to my lips in utter shock, but it appears as if the bullet passes right through Pintel without effect.

"You're not dead!" the pirate with the dreadlocks points out as Pintel's eyes widen and he stares at Barbossa in alarm.

"No!" Pintel exclaims, not sure whether this is good news or bad news. Glad to be alive, but realizing that the curse is still upon him, Pintel points a dirty finger at Barbossa and states the obvious, "He shot me!"

A murmur of discontentment rises up from the pirates surrounding the gold mounds. Dread is sizzling through my veins once more. These wild, unruly pirates are unpredictable to begin with, but they are even more unpredictable when they are angry. Can Barbossa save me from a hundred pirates ready to murder me to sate their rage?

The murmur of the inflamed pirates increases until everyone in the alcove save for Barbossa and myself are shouting. Fingers are pointed, most of them in my direction. Eyes simmering with fury bore into me as fists are shook and pirates draw nearer to the gold mound I'm standing on.

Looking confused, Barbossa stares at the chest containing the gold pieces with a twisted expression on his face before turning to me. My sense of alarm increases as I notice daggers gleaming in his eyes. I've not seen the Captain this angry before. His words come out short and brusk as he snaps at me, "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?!"

Suddenly, everything makes complete sense to me. In order for the curse to lift, the child of William Turner must pay the blood sacrifice. That would be Will, not me. My blood has no effect in this godforsaken place. Barbossa's eyes are still dancing with fury and I hate to see what he will do to me for lying to him about the one thing he has been after all this time.

Knowing that now is not the time to test the Captain's patience, I turn my eyes to the ground and whisper in a quiet voice, "No."

* * *

_Uh oh, this can't be good for anyone. What do you think Barbossa will do to Elizabeth now? Review please! :)  
_


	16. A Familiar Face

**Rebel Writer: I agree! Who wants a normal teacher when you can have an awesome one? I'm all for gay rights. I'm bi myself, so I completely support that. I think parents should give their teens a lot of freedom, especially when they're seventeen. I wish my parents would give me a bit more freedom. That's awesome that you and your friend are already looking into apartments! What's your job if you don't mind me asking about it? I really need to find a job. *looks around guiltily* I've been putting it off. I like that scene where Jack frees Will from prison too! Hehe, no worries, most people don't remember the Spanish dude. I'm probably his only fangirl, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. :P Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**iBrizzy: Oh my god, now I totally wish that Barbossa would have had apples in the peg leg! That would have made for a hilarious scene. xD Did you end up making a RP account for Angelica? What's your opinion of her, btw? I think she's an alright character, but I prefer Tia and Elizabeth. Sorry if I asked you this before. My memory is horrible. xP I tend to go for fictional dudes if they catch my eye or if they have a lot of power/control. I find that attractive for some reason. I guess it's good that we like different guys though. You can have Jack and Barbossa and I'm taking the Spanish dude. :P Hm, I love makeup. I don't think I go a day without it! Talk about being a girly girl, lol. I think you need to hide the apples from both Jack the monkey and Barbossa! Lol, that did sound dirty. Did Barbossa find the hidden apples yet? ...That sounded dirty too. I've decided that I need to wear the Spanish dude's hat and boots to get his attention. Then I'll make him chase me. x3 I spend way too much time thinking about silly stuff like this. xD I should just write a fangirls fic already. **

**Alicia: Nah, none of the chapters will be in Barbossa's POV. I'm too lazy to write a whole chapter of his accent. :P Thanks for reading!**

**Saints-Fan-12: Yeah, he better not kill Elizabeth! That would be awful. D: Thanks for reading!  
**

**Bloodsired: Those are my thoughts exactly about Beckabeth! Lizzie might think that she's Beckett's opposite, but they have a lot in common and they make a great team! *holds up a Beckabeth flag* I'm glad you like the idea of a Beckett/OC fic! I was going to have it follow the movie timeline, but add some events of my own to the fic. Would you prefer that or an AU fic? Sadly, no, you won't see Barbossa's POV in this fic because I'm too lazy to try and struggle through writing an entire chapter of his accent. xP Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Aw, I'm sorry about the situation with your grandparents. =/ It doesn't sound like you had a very good time. Um...that's a close prediction! Will is the one who shows up next, actually. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Immysaurus: Hehe, I think I'm OCD when it comes to my favorite websites! What websites are you on the most? No problem! I really love your writing and I can't wait for your next one-shot. Thanks! I'll let you know when I post the Davypso fic. I'm thinking about sticking with the Potc genre for a while. I have lots of Potc story ideas. That makes complete sense about Tia's accent. I noticed that her "th" sort of turns into a "d" as well. Yay, I'm not just dreaming up Davy's accent then, lol. I agree that Elizabeth is definitely starting to feel something towards the Captain even if she's trying to convince herself that she's not. xD You're right about the slap! And omg, I love the Potc bloopers! Do you have a favorite blooper? Thanks for reading! :D  
**

**Elspeth: I have to admit that Elspeth is easier to type than Lady Jane of Grey, although it is a great username. Can I ask how you came up with it? Hehe, thanks for saying I'm not weird. Do you ship any Disney couples? I would definitely not run the other way if I met you. You might be tempted to run if you met me though! xD Oh god, yeah, I always have random story ideas bouncing around in my head too. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XVI  
**

_~ A Familiar Face ~_**  
**

The alcove of the Isla de Muerta has turned into a madhouse of barbaric, savage pirates all shouting and and pointing fingers at one another. Some of the more unruly men break out into fights with one another. I see one man kicked and another one pummeled. It doesn't do them much good since they're undead creatures, but it still chills me to the bone to stand at the very center of all this fighting. Despite the loud yelling and clattering of jewels and gold being thrown this way and that, I'm only aware of the silence that has formed between Barbossa and myself. His weather worn lips purse and his eyes flash before growing colder than the ice. For a mere tenth of a second, I actually feel bad for lying to him about my identity.

"So that be it then? You've been lyin' to me all along?" the Captain asks, taking a step forwards and towering over me. His tall shadow stretches out behind me, shrouding me in ominous darkness. Barbossa's voice lowers a few notches as he says in a voice only meant for my ears, "Truthful I have been with ye. Never a lie have I given ye. This is how ya repay me for my hospitality? Ten years of searching for a cure fer the damned and we come here ta find that ye've tricked me?"

I'm not exactly sure whether I'm sorry or not, but a prick of something remarkably like guilt stabs through my chest. Figuring that I ought to apologize since Barbossa is the only one who can save me from the ruthless pirates swarming around me, I say quietly, "I am sorry."

"Hmph," Barbossa spits, not believing my words for a moment. Even though he takes a step closer to me and I am well aware of his body heat, it seems as if a stone wall has formed between us. Narrowing his eyes at me, Barbossa asks, "If yer not a Turner, then where is William Turner's child, the one who crossed the sea from England eight years ago?"

If it had been anyone but Will, I would have told Barbossa the truth. However, Will and my father are the two people in my life who I will never betray no matter what the circumstances I am in. I do feel a bit sorry that the Captain has been cursed for a decade, but I do think that the rest of his men deserve to be cursed and remain cursed. My expression contorts and I stay silent.

"Where's his child?" Barbossa snaps at me, reaching out and grabbing my shoulders, hands no longer gentle as his curled fingernails dig into my skin. There's a untamed look in his eyes that inform me that he's at breaking point. I must either come up with something to say or I must face his wrath. Shaking my shoulders, the Captain urges, "Where?!"

I still haven't come up with anything to say in response to his query and keep my lips sealed. It appears as if I've tested Barbossa's patience for a bit too long because his expression twists and he raises a hand in a quick gesture before it swings forwards in a fluid motion and makes contact with my cheek. The slap is hard and I am already feeling faint. I inhale sharply as I lose my footing and topple over the gold pile and crash onto a rock behind the mound. Black circles press in around me and obscure my vision before everything goes dark.

Cold but soft fingertips touch my chin. Warped voices that run together and make no sense to my mind fill my ears. Something important is going on and I must rouse myself. Blinking rapidly, I force my eyelids open and find a pair of wide brown eyes staring directly into mine. A scream starts to form in my throat, but the hand by my chin covers my mouth and I recognize..._Will_? What is Will doing here in this place of murderers and savages? Has he come to rescue me?

Will slowly takes his hand away from my mouth before crouching and motioning for me to follow him. I open my mouth, but Will holds a finger to his lips to keep me silent. I have many questions, but it appears as if they're going to have to go unanswered for now. The only goal is to get out of this alcove without being detected by inhuman pirates.

Leaving this cursed place should have been easy for me. I should have run after Will without a second though. However, as soon as I've gotten to my feet, I find myself hesitating. I turn to look over my shoulder at the silhouette of the pirate captain standing tall and regal on the top of the mound of gold behind me. The plume of the feather in his hat ruffles in the wind and I see him making wide gestures in order to get the men to calm down. If anyone can calm down a group of barbarians, it is Barbossa.

A gentle, but urgent hand falls onto my shoulder. I look away from Barbossa to find Will staring at me with a completely bewildered expression on his face. He waves for me to follow him urgently and starts creeping around a group of rocks at the edge of the alcove.

I hesitate for one more moment before noticing a glint of gold by my side. A single medallion has fallen from the chest of Cortes and is just within my reach. Barbossa must have flung it out of the chest in his fury. Uncertain why I'm doing this, I grab hold of the medallion before sneaking after Will. Breaths held, the two of us slip around the mound of rocks at the very back of the cave that keep us hidden from the bickering pirates. We're almost out of the cave now. Just a few more steps...

Ah, freedom at last! Will waves me into a rowboat and hastily picks up one set of oars. I pick up the other set and the two of us begin rowing with all our might in an attempt to get out of the Isla de Muerta as quickly as possible. The cacophony of the pirates in the alcove finally begins to fade in the distance, but I dare not speak until the cave is completely out of view.

Still rowing furiously, I turn curious eyes to Will and ask in confusion, "How did you find me? I didn't think anyone would ever find me."

"It's a long story. I'll tell it to you when we reach the ship. It's just up ahead of us. We need to get out of these caves before the pirates notice you've gone missing," Will says, picking up the pace of his rowing and getting me to do the same.

Glancing over Will's shoulder, I feel a stab of shock within me as I find myself looking at the Interceptor, the fastest ship in Port Royal. As we draw closer to the navy and gold painted, all I can do is echo curiously, "The Interceptor?"

Will gives me a reassuring smile as our rowboat comes to a halt next to a rope ladder that appears to be much more stable than the Black Pearl's rope ladder. Acting like a true gentleman, Will holds the ladder steady for me and replies simply, "You'll see."

Supposing that it must be safe if Will is bringing me here, I lift my skirts up to my ankles with one hand before hoisting myself up the ladder and stepping warily over the side of the ship. A filthy looking crew covered in dirt and grime has been waiting for me it seems.

I come to a stop just inside the ship and glance dubiously at Will, asking, "Not more pirates?"

Before Will can reply, an oddly familiar voice greets me, "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth! It's been a long time."

Turning away from Will, I notice the familiar form of Mr. Gibbs! He was dismissed from the Royal Navy for his drinking habits and I haven't seen him for years. He looks similar, yet different. His hair has grayed and there are a few more wrinkles in his face.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asks Will.

"Jack?" I repeat, sensing the familiarity of this name. I suddenly put two and two together as I remember the pirate with dreadlocks, sharp brown eyes, and an uncanny smile who saved me from drowning only two days ago. Wondering if this certain pirate is behind my rescue once again, I ask, "Are you talking about Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes," Will says shortly, something in his face portraying his dislike for the man before he turns to Gibbs and states, "He fell behind."

A thick silence engulfs the crew. Mr. Gibbs' expression turns solemn as he turns to the rest of his crew, which may or may not consist of pirates, and states, "Keep to the code."

A woman with dark hair and sharp brown eyes who looks like she might be the captain of this ship, orders, "Weigh anchor and hoist the sail! Make quick, you divvies!"

At one point or another, I might have found myself intrigued with this female sailor, but my mind is too full of chaos to think of anything more at the moment. It's likely that I would have stood rooted to the spot trying to collect my thoughts for a good few minutes if Will hadn't taken my hand and started to lead me across the deck. Shaking my head to rid myself of troublesome thoughts, I follow Will absentmindedly across the deck and to a polished set of stairs that lead below the deck.

Unlike the below deck area of the Black Pearl, the below deck area of the Interceptor looks new and clean. Its wooden surfaces are spotless and polished while the crates and barrels have been placed neatly in corners of the area. Candlelight flickers around the darkened room. Will leads me to a small table at one end of the large hallway. He motions for me to sit before he takes a seat opposite me. For a long moment, we just stare into one another's eyes. I used to think dark brown was the most alluring eye color in the world, but why am I now imagining Will with teal colored eyes?

"However did you find me? Where is Jack Sparrow now?" I ask, suppressed questions bubbling out of my mouth.

"I found you with Jack's help. I helped him escape from the Port Royal prison and Jack brought me here to look for you. Let's just say that Jack had his own reasons for taking me here," Will sighs, eyes getting hard once more before he notices me struggling with a bit of cloth I found lying on the table. I am attempting to bandage my hand with the cloth, but am not making much progress with it. Although the gash is not deep, I don't want it to get infected. Concern written all over his face, Will suddenly changes the topic and asks worriedly, "Are you hurt?"

"Only a little..." I murmur before realizing that my words are true. The wound on my hand is nothing but a scratch. However, as soon as I think of this, I'm suddenly reminded of the sticky, dried blood still clinging to the insides of my thighs. I bite down on my tongue, deciding never to tell Will about really happened to me the night I was kept aboard the Black Pearl. Telling anyone about what Barbossa took from me would shame my family. Tearing my mind away from the matter bothering me, I tell Will, "I think I know why Jack helped you find me."

"It has to do with the fact that I'm a Turner. Jack believes that my father was a pirate although I'm certain he must be mistaken. My father was a merchant sailor and a good man. I don't know where Jack gets his information, but it must be from faulty sources. For some reason, I must be of importance to Captain Barbossa and his crew, the ones who mutinied Jack on an island and left him to die. Apparently, Jack was going to trade me in to the Captain to get his ship back," Will says levelly.

Jack was once a hero in my eyes, but he immediately is lowered a few notches as I realize that he would have traded in Will's life for a ship. The thought makes him look pathetic and selfish. Needing to tell someone the truth about the crew aboard the Black Pearl, I reply, "The pirates on the Black Pearl have been cursed, Will. They cannot die."

"What?" Will asks, tilting his head at me.

"According to Captain Barbossa, the men stole eighty hundred and eight two gold pieces of treasure that was cursed by the heathen gods. Once they realized that they were cursed, the men hunted down the gold pieces to return to the chest inside the Isla de Muerta. There is a price that has to be paid to sate for their greed. Blood must be given as a sacrifice to the gods," I explain. A long silence follows my sentence during which Will just stares at me. I realize how ghost-story-like my tale sounds. Frowning, I implore Will, "I know it sounds silly, but the tale is true. I...I tried to kill the Captain, but nothing happened."

"I believe you, Elizabeth," Will replies firmly without even a drop of doubt in his voice. Compassion passes through his expression and he asks me, "Are you certain you're alright?"

Physically, I'm alright. I have a few scratches here and there along with the aches of strange muscles, but they don't cause me any constant pain. I am suffering from a bit of mental anguish though. So many new thoughts and feelings wrap around my mind, making everything fuzzy and confusing. Barbossa has opened my eyes to the dark side of love and to the evil side of this world.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lie since the truth will stay repressed inside me until I go to my grave. Shaking my head, I mutter, "I'm disgusted with Jack though. How could he trade you in for a silly ship?"

"He's a pirate," Will shrugs solemnly before reaching forwards for my hand since I'm still struggling to bandage it. "May I help you?"

* * *

_Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was sicker than usual and spent all day in bed. Anyway, do you think Barbossa is going to come after Elizabeth? Review please! :) Also, if you have a few extra minutes, please check out the poll on my profile page. Thanks!  
_


	17. Fight or Flight

**Rebel Writer: I totally agree with you about homophobes! They're the worst. *shudders* I understand about you and your mom. It's kind of the exact same way with me and my mom. Do you ever count down the days until your birthday? I like to do that when I'm feeling depressed because of my life at home. Ooo, working at the movie theater sounds like fun! Do you get to watch free movies there ever? :P I agree with you about getting at least one job before I leave the house. That's my goal, so I guess we'll have to wait and see how things turn out. Hm, maybe, but now I'm thinking that I just want to keep the Spanish dude for myself. I'm possessive of guys. xD What about you? I know, it feels like I started this fic only yesterday! I'm glad I did though. It's great to talk to you again. :D Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**iBrizzy: I wish you had been in charge of writing the fourth movie. I would have loved to see that apple scene. I can totally see Jack giving Barbossa a wtf look during that. xD Jack and Angelica definitely have a love/hate relationship. Do you want to see Angelica back in the fifth Potc movie? I hear they're going to create a fifth and sixth film and then call it quits. I love guys with accents too! I love French and Spanish accents. This is a random question, but do you know any other languages? I'd love to learn how to speak French, but let's just say I'm limited when it comes to languages. Oh god, my lips are so chapped right now! I guess lipstain doesn't help that out much. =/ Hm...I wonder if the monkey will tell Barbossa where you hid the apples! Hehe, thanks for the luck with my Spanish dude. I don't seem to have any competition when it comes to him, so that's good. ;P I think Lizzie took the medallion because she wants to see a certain pirate captain again. xD Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: I think Elizabeth deserved that slap too. xD Thanks for reading!**

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you there. Let's just keep our fingers crossed that he doesn't have to kill Elizabeth to get to Will! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Bloodsired: I'm glad you like the idea of me following the movie timeline for a Beckett/OC fic. I don't think I'm creative enough to write something AU, you know? I agree with you about Lizzie's conflicting emotions about Barbossa. Maybe she'll begin to accept the fact that she might have feelings for him over time. As a matter of fact, you will see Groves a bit later in this fic! :D Do you like him? Oh, and if you don't mind my asking, who is your top favorite Potc character? I'm guessing Beckett, but I'm not quite sure. I guess the idea to pair Barbossa with Lizzie came to me when I was watching the first movie a few weeks ago. I never really paid attention to the way he flirted with her until then. My favorite character is actually the Spanish leader from the fourth movie, but he isn't even a character listed under the Potc character section unfortunately. x_x Happy Valentine's Day to you too! Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: It's really rare for me to lose internet connection. If I don't update, it's probably due to sickness since I'm pretty much always getting sick. Thanks for checking out my poll. Do you mind if I ask what you voted for? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Immysaurus: Awwww, thank you so much for the hugs and the blanket! *hugs back* I do feel much better today, thank you for asking. :) Tumblr is a great site, isn't it? I have an old account on there, but I never use it. I'm thinking about getting a new one and dedicating it to Potc! I've seen some great Potc gifs on there. Ooo, that's awesome that you posted your one-shot! I'll check it out next! I'm glad you'll read anything Potc related. I love Potc too! Do you mind if I ask what you voted for on my poll if you voted? Sorry, I'm nosy! xD I love all those bloopers, especially the one with Barbossa getting his hat blown off. I also love the one where Beckett starts cursing and Jack is like, "Sorry, mate, you can't curse in a Disney film!" Barbossa did seem let down when Lizzie lied to him...I wonder why? ;) Thank you so much for the review!  
**

**Elspeth: Hehe, that's awesome that you and your friend talk like you live in the Victorian Era. I wouldn't mind visiting that Era. I love the name Jane too! I actually used it for one of my OCs in a previous fic. Aw, I'm sorry you're feeling "grey" at the moment! *hugs* I hope things turn up for you! Aw, that's sweet of you to say. I think we'd get along really well since we both love Disney and Potc! ^^ I love both Aladdin and the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Do you have a favorite character from HoND? Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XVII  
**

_~ Fight or Flight ~_**  
**

I immediately stretch out my hand and allow Will to take it. He turns my palm upwards so he can see the cut before wrapping the bandage carefully, but tightly, around the wound. I can see the amount of care and dedication he feels towards me in Will's eyes. My heart begins to beat a bit faster as I realize how close we are sitting together. Father would never have allowed us to talk like this back in Port Royal. He would consider it a disgrace to see me sitting so close to the blacksmith's apprentice. However, talking with Will is nothing compared to the sins I committed last night. In my eyes, Will has more than redeemed himself for being a blacksmith's apprentice considering the fact that he was the only one from Port Royal willing to come and rescue me. If it weren't for him, where would I be now?

"Why did they cut you?" Will asks, eyes still focused on cut.

"I gave Barbossa your name instead of mine. I...I didn't want to put my father in danger by telling Barbossa I am the Governor's daughter. Your name was the first name that came to my mind. I'm sorry if this displeases you," I quickly apologize. "The curse didn't lift when they cut my palm. That's why the pirates were in hysterics when you found me."

"I don't mind. On the contrary, I'm glad to know that my name was the first you thought of," Will offers me a small smile, lifting his eyes to mine and accidentally running a finger directly over my cut in the process. Although the gash isn't incredibly painful, I inhale quickly. Will winces and returns his eyes to my hand, apologizing, "I'm sorry. I have a blacksmith's hands. They're rough, I know."

"Yes. No. I mean..." I trail off and blush as my words fail me and I end up stammering like a fool. Meeting Will's kind brown gaze, I push my hand closer to him. "Don't stop."

Looking surprised but pleased, Will keeps his hand wrapped around mine. I've known since the very beginning that a certain bond flows between Will and myself. During the eight years that I've known him, Will has always treated me respectfully and accepted me for who I am. I suppose this is why I've often dreamed about marrying him instead of James Norrington.

Love and desire have mixed and mingled and are now confused in my mind. There are two sides to love - physical and emotional. What kind of love do I have for Will? Things were so much simpler before last night.

I remember without having to think too hard the way my pulse began to race under Barbossa's touch, the way my breaths turned to gasps, and the way my skin tingled as his hand caressed the expanse of my chest. I decide to try something now to see if my body reacts the same way under Will's touch. I ought to react to Will's touch the same way I reacted to Barbossa's touch, shouldn't I? If anything, shouldn't I respond to Will even more strongly?

Since Will doesn't seem to know where to go from here, I lean forwards across the table so that only a few inches separate us. I curl my fingers around Will's hand and bring his fingertips to my neck before letting his hand drop to my breast. Will's eyes stay locked on mine, his expression innocent and inexperienced. As I let Will's hand go and allow him to do what he likes with me, I feel a sudden rush of disappointment and confusion.

Will is touching me in the same ways Barbossa touched me last night, yet, for some unknown reason, I feel nothing. My pulse isn't racing, my stomach isn't full of butterflies, and there are no flames flickering just beneath my skin. I feel disgusted with my body for responding to a pirate, but not to the man I thought I loved. There has to be a reason for why I don't respond to Will. Do I react to Barbossa because he was my first? I certainly_ don't_ have any feelings for that vile man!

As I glance down at Will's hand lingering against my chest, I notice the gold medallion I stole from Isla de Muerta earlier still wrapped around my neck. Figuring that I ought to give it back to its rightful owner, I press the medallion into Will's hand and pull it off my neck, murmuring, "This is yours. It belongs to you."

Will takes the shiny piece of gold from me and holds it up to the candlelight. The medallion glitters at us in the darkness. Staring at the medallion as if it is a long lost piece of treasure, Will explains to me, "This was a gift sent to me by my father. I assumed that I lost it the day I was rescued." There's a pause during which I blush sheepishly and Will realizes that I took it from him. "Why did you take it?"

Not wanting to admit my childhood fascination with pirates aloud, I give Will a half truth and reply, "I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

Sudden comprehension dawns upon Will. Disgust and horror fills his eyes as he abruptly stands up from the table and says in realization, "Of course your blood didn't lift the curse. Captain Barbossa needed my father's blood...my blood. The blood of a pirate."

Guilt flows over me for keeping this secret from Will for so long. He deserved to know the truth about his father sooner. By taking the medallion to satisfy my longing to obtain a pirate artifact, I had kept a dark secret from Will that he should have been aware of eight years ago. Seeing the mental anguish in the creases of Will's usually smooth face, I apologize, "I'm very sorry."

Will slams the medallion down on the table, his hand trembling slightly. Tears of guilt fill my eyes. I didn't mean to anger Will, but apparently I've committed more than one crime over the last few days by keeping this cursed treasure from its rightful owner. Unable to tolerate any more furious men, I rise from the table and flee to the room nearest me, shutting the door behind me before I know where I am.

Once I'm safely inside the room, I skim my surroundings. Surprisingly as it may be, this room is not as fine as the room Barbossa ordered Pintel and Ragetti to lock me in when I first boarded the Black Pearl. This room has not been painted and is wooden on all sides. There are a few crates and boxes in the corners of the room, but besides for these, the room is completely barren. My feet take me to one of the crates. I perch upon it, needing to rest my legs for a bit. As I stare blankly at the wall in front of me, I wonder how I'm ever going to redeem myself.

I hope Will forgives me soon. It was not right of me to take the pirate medallion from him when I was a child. Even though I was young, I knew that stealing was wrong. I acted no better than a thieving, selfish pirate. Poor Will is going to have to learn how to accept the truth about his father somehow. I know this will be hard for him. Will has been committed to doing good his entire life. His father's past will be a hard barren for him to bear. I can only hope that we reach Port Royal quickly and that Will is able to let these troublesome thoughts go with time.

Speaking of redemption, I wonder if there is any way for me to redeem myself. I will never get back what Barbossa took from me. When I am married, which I assume I will be at some point in the near future, will it be obvious to my husband that he is not my first? Will I be looked at with disgust thought of as no better than a whore?  
_  
Whore_. A shudder runs down my spine at the awful word. Truth be told, I didn't feel like a whore last night and I don't now. Barbossa didn't treat me like a whore. On the contrary, he treated me like something fine. He made me feel valuable in a way no one else has made me feel before. Now I know why women are supposed to keep themselves chaste until the night of their wedding. After becoming one with another being, regardless of who that being is, you feel connected to them even once the despicable act is over...

Thud, bang, smash! Loud noises sound from just above my head. Glancing at the ceiling, I decide to exit my little refuge and see what is going on upon the deck. Trying to think things through has not helped me feel any better. I feel the shame coiling and twisting through me even more than before.

I creak open the door to the room I've been hiding in and glance around to see if Will is still somewhere below the deck. The candlelight sends strange shadows on the walls, but none of the shadows belong to Will. I lift my heavy skirts a few inches off the ground and hurry to the stairs that will lead me to the deck. A moment later, I'm blinded by sunlight. Blinking rapidly, I squint to adjust my eyes to the new lighting. The crew on the Interceptor are running around the deck with panicked looks on their faces.

From somewhere to my left, Mr. Gibbs orders, "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants. With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!"

My eyes have now mostly adjusted to the lighting. I step into the middle of the crew and ask nobody in particular, "What's happening?"

The female sailor I remember noticing earlier stops to give me an answer. Pointing off somewhere in the distance at a dark ship, the sailor says, "The Black Pearl is gaining on us."

A tingle of fear and another strong feeling I can't identify surge through me. A thought occurs to me and I point out, "How can this be? The Interceptor is the fastest ship in the Caribbean?"

"You can tell them that when they've caught us," the female sailor replies before running across the deck and taking hold of a heavy crate. She heaves it upwards and pitches it into the water before turning and shouting to the crew, "We need to lighten the load! Get rid of anything we can afford to lose and then load the cannons! We're going to need them."

The crew immediately picks up their pace. People scramble around on all sides of me, grabbing hold of random objects and throwing them into the sea. Despite everyone's best efforts, the dark ship in the distance continues creeping closer and closer to us. There is no doubt that the ship is gaining on us now. Apparently, the Interceptor is not the fastest ship in the Caribbean as I've been told. Realizing that the least I can do is try and help out, I lug an empty crate up into the air and push it over the side of the ship.

Will joins me a few moments later and together we hoist more unnecessary items into the sea. I'm glad to see that he seems to have forgiven me over the matter of the pirate medallion, but now isn't a time to talk about it. The Black Pearl draws nearer by the moment. We're going to have to fight. This is obvious to me now.

"Lightening the load isn't working!" Will calls out, catching the crew's attention as he comes to a halt at the center of the deck. "We're going to have to make a stand. We must fight!"

My breath is sucked away from me as I notice the ominous pirate flag being raised in the distance. The gun portals of the Black Pearl are opened. Will is right. Even if we don't want to fight, the pirates certainly do. Although though Will's plan makes sense, his words earn him a few dubious looks from the crew.

The dark-skinned female sailor I was talking to earlier crosses her arms and comes to stand next to us, asking, "_How_ are we supposed to put up a fight? There's nothing more to load the cannons with. This battle is already lost."

"No battle is lost if there is but one man willing to fight for it," Will replies wisely before turning from the woman to the rest of the crew, ordering, "Load the cannons with everything we have left!"

A mottled assortment of items from cutlery to cannonballs are gathered up and taken to the cannons. I should be helping out, but my eyes seem glued on the ship approaching us. A purple ostrich feather blowing proudly in the wind has already caught my attention. Barbossa is standing at the helm of the Black Pearl with his nose slightly crinkled. He's looking down on the Interceptor as if our ship is nothing more than a bug that he can easily squash under his boot. Perhaps it's Barbossa's ostentatious look that suddenly gives me an idea.

Rushing over to the female sailor since she seems to be the one in charge, I urge her, "Lower the anchor on the right side!"

It is typical to lower the anchor on the left side of a ship, so I assume that it only makes sense for us to lower the anchor on the right side of the Interceptor. Although it is clear that the Black Pearl is more suited for battle than the Interceptor, I at least want to put up a decent fight. I want to show Barbossa that he cannot always have the upper hand in things.

The female sailor is looking at me as if I've just suggested something insane. Will points out, "It will certainly have the element of surprise."

Shaking her head dubiously, the woman mutters, "You're daft! Both of you!"

"Daft like Jack!" Mr. Gibbs, who has been running around somewhere to our right suddenly exclaims, his face lighting up. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

The anchor is lowered on the starboard side, causing the Interceptor to spin around at a perilous angle. The female sailor lets go of the wheel as it spins around at a frantic pace. Adrenaline pulses through my veins as I get ready to make a stand with the other sailors. I may be a woman, but the sailor to my right is proof that females can put up a fight. Everyone stiffens and turns towards the Black Pearl as the ships draws near. Even from here, I can hear Barbossa's distinctive voice shouting orders to his crew. Shivers that have nothing to do with the wind or the upcoming fight run through my body.

"Steady!" Will calls out as our ship rocks precariously from side to side after the unexpected turn. As we stabilize in the rippling waters, Will chooses the perfect moment to call, "Fire all!"

Loud, thunderous cannon booms erupt from the Interceptor and the Black Pearl. I find myself ducking as holes are blasted into the side of the ship. One of the wooden rods supporting the masts creaks and starts to fall. Already, the Black Pearl is at an advantage. With nothing more to load the cannons with, everyone searches about for items to use as weapons. Rifles and grabbed and aimed at the impenetrable ship opposite us. More orders are called out, but are lost in the wind by the roars of gunshots and shattered wood.

Will hands me a rifle, which I end up staring blankly at. I suppose it can't be too hard to use. All you do is pull the trigger, no? Yet, for some reason, I just can't seem to pull the trigger. Even though I know that the crew aboard the Black Pearl cannot die, shooting someone seems evil to me.

"We could use a few more of your brilliant ideas, Miss Elizabeth!" Mr. Gibbs points out from where he's aiming a gun at the enemy ship ahead of us.

"Isn't it your turn?" I ask, still staring at the rifle Will handed to me and trying to decide what to do with it.

Before I can figure out what to do with the rifle, the female sailor suddenly grabs my arm in an iron tight grip and proposes, "We'll give them her!"

Will shakes his head and guides the gun tip the female sailor has aimed at my throat back towards the Black Pearl, shaking his head as he contradicts, "Elizabeth is not what they're after."

I reach down to feel for the familiar piece of gold at my neck, but find nothing. Alarm rises up inside me as I turn my eyes towards Will and ask, "Where's the medallion?"

* * *

_Hm...where do you think the medallion is? Review please! :) Also, thank you to everyone who voted in my poll! I appreciate it.  
_


	18. Back to the Pearl

**Riss: Aw, that is so nice of you to say! Hearing comments like yours totally makes my day. :D Are you a big Potc fan?  
**

**iBrizzy: Oh my god, I know exactly what you're saying. It's near impossible for me to post an entire fanfic on here. I haven't finished one since last year. It's hard because when I get a new idea, I want to write about it right away and abandon all my other fics. Does that happen to you too? It's the curse of having an imaginative mind, I think! Yeah, exactly, I mean, why strand Angelica on the island if they're not going to bring her back? I honestly have no clue what's going to happen in the fifth Potc movie though. I hope they bring my Spanish dude back. Well, at least you know some Spanish and German. I took five years of Spanish and all I can say is "hola". Wow, really? I don't really bite my lip, but I get dry lips all the time for only god knows why reasons. Yeah, you're going to have to find a way to keep the monkey away when you're having play time with Barbossa. xD Lol, yeah, he does need a name other than "the Spanish dude" or "Mr. Spaniard". Why couldn't the stupid movie producers give him a name?! I mean, even the king has a name and he has less lines than my Spanish dude! Anyway, I agree with you one hundred percent. Losing the medallion on top of learning the Lizzie lied to him is going to put Barbossa in a foul mood. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: More stressed than busy, but at the moment, yeah. =/  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: You're absolutely right! If the medallion is lost, Will and Elizabeth won't have anything to bargain with. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: *high fives you back* Yay for Beckett fans! There's something really charming about him. I don't know if it's his gentleman style or what, but there's definitely charisma there. What do you like about Barbossa and Davy if you don't mind my asking? I love them too and exactly! You can't not love Captain Jack. Yeah, I love the Spanish guy in OST. xD It's a shame he didn't get more lines. I'm trying to make up a name for him at the moment. *blushes* Do you like him at all? I did not like Angelica or Blackbeard either! They were such...one-dimensional characters. D: I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Ugh, that sucks. I think the only times dads are helpful are when the internet isn't working, lol. Thanks again for voting on my poll! I probably will write a Dimimi story eventually, but I have to come up with an ending for it first. I have the plot figured out, but not the ending. x_x Thanks for reading!  
**

**Immysaurus: I'm the same way! I always get really concerned when my friends are sick. =/ I'll definitely make a Potc tumblr! Maybe I'll get around to it this weekend. I need somewhere to post my pictures of the Spanish guy, lol. xD Oh no, I'm sorry that you had a bad day! *hugs you* Are you feeling better, I hope? No problem about reviewing your one-shot. It was a pleasure to read! Aw, thank you! I'm going to write one of those pairings next although I really ought to finish this fic before I start thinking about more ideas, lol. Omg, I would love to see that gif! It's so funny! Johnny Depp and Tom Hollander have really good chemistry, I think. Ikr? I hate how Lizzie is so good with the rifle in CotBP. It makes no sense! Thank you so much for reading!  
**

**Elspeth: I agree! I mean, when do Disney fans not get along? :P Clopin is great! I like how charismatic he is. Esmeralda is a strong leader, I agree, and I don't like Quasimodo much either. There are certainly a wide variety of characters in HoND. Clopin, Esmeralda, Quasi, and Frollo are all soooo different. Do you ship anyone from that movie? Sorry, I had to ask. xD  
**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII  
**

_~ Back to the Pearl ~_**  
**

A look of horror that mirrors my own crosses Will's face as he realizes that he left the medallion below deck. Without another word, Will turns and dodges sailors and debris as he rushes towards the stairs that lead below deck. More shots are fired and a bullet misses my ear by mere centimeters. I dodge out of harm's way and stand behind the mast. Apparently, standing behind the mast is not such a good idea because the loud crack of a gunshot is followed by the creaking of the mast as it is severed and begins to fall. As I dodge the mast and scamper to the side, grapple hooks are thrown at the ship and pirates from the Black Pearl swing from ropes onto the Interceptor.

Cannon blasts and gunshots are one thing, but fighting pirates face-to-face is something else entirely. I clutch the gun more tightly in my hand, knowing that I might very well have to use it before this battle is over. Blood splatters from somewhere next to me, a few droplets of the sticky substance dribbling onto my skin. Shivering, I turn to my left to see a fallen man with a pirate bending over him wearing an uncanny grin upon his diabolical face. When he looks up and meets my gaze, I turn and run.

Unsure where exactly I'm going, I dodge sailors and pirates alike until I feel a rough hand in my hair. I'm viciously pulled to a halt by a wild-eyed pirate with dirty skin and unkempt bleached hair. He smirks as tears fill my eyes from the way he's yanking at my hair. The knife in the pirate's right hand is raised and aimed, ready to plunge into the side of my neck at any moment.

Before I have a chance to realize that the last thing I might see on this earth are the pirate's unruly dark eyes, a man swings aboard the Interceptor to our right and grabs the man's right hand. The newcomer has familiar dreadlocks, sparkling brown eyes, and a red bandanna wrapped around his head. It's Jack Sparrow!

Raising a finger and shaking it at the man like a mother might chastise a child, Jack points out in a level voice, "That's not very nice."

Seizing the pirate's moment of distraction, I find a way to use my rifle and smack it into his head, causing the man to lose his balance, pitch over the side of the ship, and land into the water with a loud splash. A shot sounds from very close by. As I turn to try and detect where it's coming from, Jack grabs my wrist and pulls me down out of harm's way. It seems as if this certain pirate always ends up saving me for some odd reason or another. Whether it's from the goodness or his heart or for some other selfish reason is yet to be seen.

As soon as we're crouching on the floor of the ship, Jack asks me in an urgent voice, "Where's the medallion?"

"Wretch!" I snap back at him, realizing that he's only saved me because he remembers that I had the medallion last time he saw me. Apparently, there is no goodness in _any_ pirate's heart.

Jack reads into something I didn't know I had written on my face and gives me a nasty smirk as he nods knowingly and adds, "Ah. Where is the William?"

"Will..." I murmur absentmindedly until I realize that I don't have any idea where Will is. I've completely lost track of him in the fight. Turning around, I notice that a grate is now covering the entrance to the below deck area! Will is trapped beneath it! Without another thought for Jack, who has just called out something about a monkey, I tear off towards the grate, screaming, "Will!"

"Elizabeth!" Will shouts my name, his head visible just below the grate.

Already, water has surged into the Interceptor. We've taken one too many hits with the cannon. The water is rising quickly and is already up to Will's neck. Knives of fear prick at my heart. If I can't get this grate to move, Will is going to drown! Forgetting about the battle waging around me, I focus on putting all my strength into getting the grate to move. It's heavy...very, very heavy. Gritting my teeth together, I give the grate my hardest tug yet, but my attempts to move it are futile.

"It won't budge!" I cry out desperately as the water rises. It's now up to Will's chin! He doesn't have much time left. If I don't save him, nobody will.

Suddenly, rough, abrasive hands grab my shoulders. I fight to break free of the heavy hands, but they refuse to budge. Turning to look over my shoulder, I find three pirates standing behind me, all three of them grinning maliciously as they try and tug me away from Will. Refusing to leave him, I cry out and grab hold of the grate as tightly as I can. Sharp, brutal fingernails bite into my shoulder and tear at my flesh. Will sends me a desperate look, but there's nothing I can do for him.

One against three, I'm eventually torn away from the grate and pushed away from Will roughly as the pirates steer me towards the side of the Interceptor. I am only vaguely aware of the rest of the crew being rounded up by Barbossa's men as I strain towards Will. The pirates block me from him and shove me forwards menacingly, laughing crassly amongst themselves every time I cry out to Will or stumble along blindly. By the time the group of pirates and I reach the side of the Interceptor, the ship is in tatters. The mast is cracked, the ship's paint has been splintered, and the wood has been smashed and is lying in ruins all around me. It's only a matter of time until the ship sinks and takes Will along with it!

I decide to make one last desperate escape attempt and run forwards with all my might to try and push my way through the vile men back to Will. One of the men shoves me backwards, causing me to lose my balance and wobble precariously over the side of the ship. I grope about for anything I might be able to grab onto to steady myself. A rope goes flying past me and I find myself clutching at it. One of the pirates pushes the rope and sends me swinging from the Interceptor over to the Black Pearl.

Once I land on the warped wooden dock of the pirate vessel, I attempt to swing back to the Interceptor, but my rope is grabbed by a pirate who bares his teeth at me. I stumble backwards and notice that the Interceptor's crew has been rounded up and encircled by the undead members of the Black Pearl. I don't have time to worry about the crew right now though. Will is in danger and there may be a possibility that he is still alive!

"If any of you dare speak the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel, who happens to be pacing around the rounded up crew, mutters wickedly.

I catch sight of Barbossa standing at the edge of the ship, twirling the golden medallion between his first and second finger. A smile of smug satisfaction lingers upon his weather worn lips as he watches the Interceptor, clearly waiting for something. What is he waiting for? My god, is he going to blow the ship up?

"Will!" I scream as the remnants of the Interceptor explode before my very eyes. I fling myself at Barbossa in a final act of desperation, continuing on in a hysterical voice, "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

Barbossa snatches at my wrists as I try and hit him, needing something or someone to let my aggression out on. Trying to get me to calm down, the Captain tightens his grip on my wrists and pulls me forwards, either intentionally or accidentally slamming my body up against his.

"Welcome back, Miss. I knew we hadn't seen the last of the likes of ye," Barbossa tells me calmly, ignore the way I thrash about against his grip. "If I remember correctly, ye lied ta me last time we were together, so it only holds fair now that I return the favor, aye?"

There's a hard, steely look in the Captain's eyes as he pushes me away from him towards his malignant pirate crew. It's clear that he still hasn't forgiven me for earlier, but that no longer matters to me in the heat of the moment. I'm so upset by Will's imminent end that I wish all of the worst curses down upon the heartless pirate.

Another shriek, this time one of indignation, leaves my lips as I fall into the plundering hands of the crew. They grab at all parts of my body. One man's greedy hand is on my chest, another man is tearing my dress back from my shoulders, and a third man grabs at my hair and yanks my head backwards. Tears roll into the corners of my eyes as the men work against each other and pull me this way and that like a rag doll. The ripping of fabric sounds from my right. One of the pirates has managed to tear my skirt up to my thigh. I scream again and try to fight the men descending down upon me, but there are a hundred of them and one of me.

"Barbossa..." I hate to find myself crying out for help, but if the Captain doesn't save me now, I'm going to be shredded to pieces, not just my dress, but also my body.

Barbossa gives me a calculating look before turning his head and appearing indifferent about my plea for mercy. Is this it then? Is he just going to leave me here to be torn to pieces? Yes, I lied to him, but the Captain is a_ pirate_ for god's sake! Is he really this upset with me over the matter of lying about my name or is it more than that?

Without any warning, a familiar figure suddenly leaps onto the deck of the ship and calls out, "Barbossa! She goes free!"

The men grabbing at me suddenly pause and I'm able to slip out of their tight grasps and make my way to the front of their group. Will has somehow made it out of the wreck of the Interceptor alive and is standing upon the side of the ship with a gun pointed at Barbossa. My heart sings for joy and a smile breaks out upon my lips.

Barbossa looks at Will as if he's half crazy and strides forwards with a raised eyebrow, asking, "What's in yer head, boy?"

"She goes free!" Will insists vehemently, jabbing the gun in my direction.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die," Barbossa tells Will in a patronizing voice, folding his arms across his chest.

I hear someone muttering something about not doing anything stupid from my right. Turning my head in the direction of the mumbler, I find myself facing Jack Sparrow. Despite being a pirate himself, he has been rounded up with the rest of the Interceptor's crew. Apparently, he is not considered one of the members of the Black Pearl. Although I find it interesting how Jack is also a captive here, my eyes stray back to Will. He thinks quickly before pointing the gun to his own forehead, causing me to emit a gasp of surprise.

"You can't die, but I can," Will threatens, causing my heart to start racing wildly in my chest. He won't actually pull the trigger, will he?

Still looking at Will as if he's speaking a different language, Barbossa asks in an irked voice, "Who are you?"

"I am William Turner, the one you've been searching for. Bootstrap Bill is my father and his blood runs through my veins. On my word, do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will admonishes, pressing the gun against his forehead and looking prepared to shoot.

Barbossa considers Will's words, but takes his time, managing to show Will who is still the dominant man in this situation. Finally, he gives a short, curt nod and replies, "Name yer terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will proclaims for the third time in the last few minutes.

"Yes, I'd say we all know that one by now," Barbossa replies, his voice thick with sarcasm as he adds, "Anything else?"

Will pauses, looking around at the members of the crew from the Interceptor. Jack hastily points towards himself and gives Will a hinting look. Interpreting his request, Will points towards the crew and adds, "And the crew - they are not to be harmed."

Barbossa steps forwards, his stride almost a swagger as he leans towards Will and sends him a nasty smile, replying, "Agreed."

Will slowly lowers his rifle and steps onto the deck of the crew. There's something wrong going on though. I can just feel it in my veins. Barbossa's smirk along with the way the savage pirate crew members are elbowing each other signals impending doom. Will senses it too and comes to a halt in front of the crew. Without any warning whatsoever, Will is seized and the rifle is wrestled out of his hands. I scream, but my voice is lost in the wind.

I'm grabbed once again, pirates tugging me backwards into a thick swarm of heavy, sweating bodies. I work on just trying to breathe as I'm shoved this way and that. Finally the rough treatment stops as Barbossa calls out, "That be enough. Bring her to the plank."

My eyes practically pop out of my head as I'm turned around and find myself staring at the plank that hangs several feet over the edge of the ship. The waters below are bright blue and clear through this area, but there's no way for me to know how deep the water is. I'll drown for certain one way or the other!

The men finally stop pushing and shoving as I come to a halt just before the plank. Pintel's jeering voice sounds in my ear as he urges, "Go on, Poppet! Walk the plank!"

Still trying to struggle even though his hands are tied behind his back, Will lashes out at Barbossa and yells, "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't ye dare impugn me honor, boy! I agree'd she go free, but it was_ you_ who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa emphasizes his words as Will is gagged. The pirates are pressing in around me and I'm forced to step onto the edge of the plank, my pulse racing and my breath coming in short, fast gulps. Barbossa's gleaming eyes turn back towards me as he adds, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?"

"Aye!" a murmur of agreement runs through the crowd of pirates, all of them looking as if they'd like to keep me here and have their way with me before sending me out to sea.

Barbossa takes a step forwards and holds out a hand, smiling nastily as he adds, "So I'll be havin' that dress back before ye go."

* * *

_Poor Elizabeth is in trouble again! Do you think she'll give Barbossa the dress back? Review please! :)  
_


	19. Unanswered Questions

**iBrizzy: Haha, you sound exactly like me when it comes to story ideas. How many summaries do you have planned out right now? I have about five I want to write, so I'm trying really hard not to get any more ideas. Yeah, I definitely think that the island Jack strands Angelica on is rumrunner's isle. Do you think that the rumrunners will come along and save her? xD This is kind of random, but I need to learn to curse in either French or Spanish so I can cuss without anyone knowing what I'm saying, hehe. I have a lot of nervous habits. I get all fidgety whenever I'm anxious about something. How about you? I know, Jack the monkey is a troublemaker! *shakes a finger at him* Bad monkey! Lol, S.D. is a funny nickname! I was looking up Spanish names earlier (I'm such an idiot) and I kind of like the name Gabriel since he's all religious-like and stuff. I need a last name for him now though. *gets back on google* Oh god, Will starts to get annoying after the second time of "Elizabeth goes free!" I always roll my eyes along with Barbossa when he's all like, "Yes, we already know that one!" That's true about Lizzie returning the dress to Barbossa. This is a random thought, but she doesn't seem too self conscious in front of men. I would freak out if I was in a wet, transparent shift in front of a bunch of guys. xD  
**

**Alicia: Barbossa loves that dress, doesn't he? He can't bear to part with it. xD Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I completely agree with you! There's no need for Barbossa to be quite so mean. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Bloodsired: I like Barbossa for those same reasons! *high fives you* I love his roguish charm. It's so different than Jack's charm, you know? I think Barbossa is the best fighter. Well, up until the forth movie anyway. Was it just me or did he seem really tired in that one? I would absolutely love to know more about Davy's past. I always thought that he and Calypso would share a really strong, innocent kind of love. I'm not even sure if Davy was a pirate before he set sail on the Flying Dutchman. He could have just been a sailor for all we know. Personally, I think that Calypso had a reason for not waiting for him at the end of his ten years. I plan to write a fic about it someday. Hehe, thanks! I hope that my Spanish guy shows up in the fifth movie. That would be amazing. *squeals* That's actually quite funny about your sister because I love the way Barbossa rolls his eyes too. :P That's true, but I think Barbossa has a good reason for taking the dress from Lizzie. You'll find out about it in this chapter. I hope you like it. :)  
**

**LuluCalliope: Ikr? I don't see why all the men get so excited. *rolls eyes* Aw, I'm sorry that you're having problems with your brother. I'm grateful not to have any siblings. That's great that your dad managed to get the internet working again. ^^ Thanks for reading!  
**

**Immysaurus: I'm still doing pretty well today, thanks for asking! I'm glad that you're feeling better, but I'm sorry you're tired. *gives you lots of pillows, blankets, and things to help you feel better* Yup, that's the Spanish guy I'm talking about! I know he has a really small role in the movie, but I really like him. xD Do you like him at all or what you can remember of him? I think I'll make the Tumblr tomorrow since I'm really tired at this point in the day. I think Tom Hollander and Johnny Depp would be fun people to film with (and the Spanish guy too xD). Lol, I have no idea how Will got away with that! Pintel says "damn" a couple of times, so I guess Disney just turned the other way during those parts. You're right; poor Lizzie can't catch a break! I always think that I have it bad, but compared to her, I guess I don't. xD Aw, that's so sweet of you to say! I'm glad you enjoy my updates. :D I'm so happy to be talking to you again! *hugs*  
**

**Elspeth: It's okay, everyone's mind goes foggy at times. I never thought much about a younger Frollo before, but that's an interesting idea! And don't worry, you're not lame. *hugs*  
**

* * *

**Chapter XIX  
**

_~ Unanswered Questions~_**  
**

I flare up with indignation at Barbossa's request. I know he's trying to remind me of our last escapade by demanding the dress back from me. Then again, perhaps he simply wants something to remember Lady Genevieve by. Unsure which is the Captain's underlying reason for wanting the dress back, I purse my lips and stay exactly where I am standing at the edge of the plank. Just to spite Barbossa, I consider leaping into the water still wearing the dress. He deserves that and more for the way he's treated me in the last thirty minutes or so. Unfortunately, the tall, dark man who originally backhanded me when I came to the Black Pearl sees what I'm thinking about doing and shoves me forwards off of the plank and straight into Barbossa's arms.

I can feel my cheeks flaming as I stumble against the Captain's chest. From next to me, Will writhes and tries to break free from the undead pirates' firm grips on his arms. Barbossa chuckles and says in a voice much too loud, "Incapable of removin' yer own dress, aye? Suppose I ought ta lend ye a hand if that be the case."

Despite the steely glint in the his eyes, Barbossa's fingertips are still gentle as they slide down to the laces at the front of the dress. He undoes them so quickly that I start to wonder just how many dresses he's unlaced before. The men whoop and holler as Barbossa slips the dress off of my shoulders in one easy movement. He holds it against his face for a second before smirking and tossing it to the crew, pointing out, "Ooh, it's still warm."

The men immediately start snatching at the dress. The cringe worthy sound of ripping fabric comes from somewhere behind me. A look of terror crosses my face as I peer over Barbossa's shoulder at the men making wild grabs at the gown. The dress, however, is no longer a dress. The once-dress has been shredded into tiny pieces of burgundy fabric that are tossed from man to man and torn into even smaller pieces. A lump forms in the back of my throat as I realize that this is exactly what would have happened to me if I had been tossed to the crew. I shiver, cold in my thin shift.

The yelling, shouting, and arguing has reached such a loud pitch that nobody seems to be paying any attention to me at this point. Still standing inches from the Captain, I immediately glance up when Barbossa leans down and whispers in a voice that only I can hear, "Ye would've drowned if I'd let ya keep it. Here." The Captain suddenly reaches down and seizes my hand. He presses something hard and cold into the palm of my hand and curls my fingertips around it before directing me towards the plank, adding, "Now go."

Seeing the way the men viciously tore the dress into tiny little shreds, I don't hesitate before turning and starting towards the plank. I'm curious to see what Barbossa gave me, but now is not the time to look at it. Right now, I need to focus on getting to safety and safety is certainly _not _present here on this ship of savages.

I step all the way out to the end of the plank before looking down and realizing just how far of a ways it is from the plank to the surface of the water. I can't swim, but I do know how to thrash about. Wait, what's that? Out in the far distance, I detect a small island covered in white sand and towering palm trees. Perhaps I can survive if I find a way to make my way to that little island...

"Too long!" the gruff, impatient voice of one of the pirates meets my ears.

Before I can turn to see which pirate is yelling at me, the plank beneath my feet is shakes and I pitch forwards and lose my balance. I fall down, down, down into the rippling waters below and am engulfed in what feels like ice moments later. Shivering violent, I force my eyes open and start thrashing this way and that as I make my way towards the surface. Unlike last time, I'm determined to stay conscious and not pass and out require rescuing. If I do happen to pass out, I'm quite sure that nobody will come to save me this time.

My head manages to break through the surface of the water and I look around myself with bleary eyes. Gasping for the much needed oxygen, I flounder around helplessly as I try and figure out which direction I want to travel in. Where is that little island? I know that it has to be around here somewhere.

Blinking water out of my eyes and coughing water out of my lungs, I finally manage to detect the tiny expanse of land far out in the distance. It seems so very far away, but it's my only chance of survival. I start pushing water this way and that, kicking with my legs and trying to push water behind me with my arms as I fight towards land.

It seems as if the water and I spend an hour long battle during which the water tries to push me backwards away from my destination and I struggle against it, needing to reach land and safety before I lose the rest of my strength and sink to oblivion. At times it feels as if I've made no progress, but I continue fighting on. I won't stop fighting until every last ounce of my strength has vanished.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of making no progress in the water, I feel something wet and grainy under my hand. Sand! I've reached the island at last! I don't think I've ever been so happy to see land before in my entire life. Stumbling forwards, I get to my feet and take the remaining five steps out of the water and onto the edge of the island. Exhausted at this point, I sit down and turn my face towards the sun, welcoming its warm glow and hoping that it will dry my hair and clothes quickly.

I haven't changed positions and am still trying to warm up a few minutes later when I'm reminded of something cold and hard in the palm of my hand. Curious to see what Barbossa gave me, I open my palm and am shocked to find a large ruby pendant glittering in the sunlight. The pendant is gorgeous. I don't think I've ever possessed such a fine piece of jewelry before. For some reason or the other, I feel as if this pendant is too grand for me to wear. I'm the Governor's daughter, yes, but this belongs to royalty.

Confusions pours down around me. Why did Barbossa give me such a rare, expensive object? Although I did see lots of gold pieces and a few other precious artifacts on the Black Pearl, I didn't see anything like this. I'm still trying to figure out my answer to this puzzling question when I hear loud splashing from the crystal clear water right in front of me.

For some reason, I have the sudden impulse to hide the pendant. I slip it over my head and tuck the jewel underneath my shift. It feels steely and cold against my flesh, but I choose to ignore it and instead concentrate on who or what is making its way towards me from the water.

Getting to my feet in case I'm going to have to put up a fight against some unlucky member of Barbossa's crew, I take a few steps backwards and look around for something to use as a weapon. The only thing that even remotely resembles a weapon is a small coconut lying several feet away from me at the base of one of the palm trees.

Luckily, it turns out that I won't need to resort to fighting with coconuts after all. A familiar pirate with dreadlocks and dark brown eyes staggers out of the water and looks around himself blearily before his eyes focus in on me. A devilish smile appears on Jack Sparrow's face as he points out, "Ah, good! You made it."

"Of course I made it," I reply a bit indignantly, pulling myself up to my full height and ignoring the fact that my hair is dripping wet and my shift is clinging to my skin. "I can fend for myself."

"Pardon me for mentioning it, but I recall you had a bit of a hard time fending for yourself the last time you had an encounter with water," Jack points out as he shakes the ropes binding his wrists together off. I notice a pistol in his hand, but decide that it might be best not to ask what it is for. Since I'd rather not think about the first time I almost drowned, I hold my tongue. Jack decides not to pursue the matter and instead turns to look over his shoulder where the Black Pearl is no more than a black dot in the distance. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Jack shakes his head morosely as the Black Pearl fades from view before he turns and starts towards the center of the island purposefully. Hoping that he has a plan of what to do to get off of this island and back to safety, I follow him and remember one of the undead pirates mentioning that Jack had been marooned on this exact same island once before.

"What did you do last time to get off this island? We can do whatever you did then and go to save Will," I point out as I turn and follow Jack across the island.

To my surprise, Jack does not seem to have a master plan for getting off of the island. Instead, he ignores my question and says dolefully, "At this rate, young Mr. Turner will be dead before you can ever hope to reach him, and once again, my ship is now gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, there's no way for us to catch up with the Pearl."

I have to admit that Jack_ does_ have a point, but I'm not willing to give up just yet. Continuing to follow him around the island, I press, "But we have to try! We cannot just lay down and prepare to die! I've read about you. You're Captain Jack Sparrow and you disappeared under the watchful eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. Everyone in my hometown has heard of you. There must be a way off of this island. How did you escape last time?"

I watch Jack in confusion as he takes a step forwards, knocks on a tree trunk, and then puts his ear up against it. He takes a careful four steps forwards before jumping up and down a few times. Noting that he's avoiding my question yet again, I come to halt in front of him and cross my arms over my chest as I fix Jack with a frown.

"Last time, I was here for a grand total of three days, alright?" Jack finally admits, turning his sheepish gaze to my face. Bending down, he opens a secret cellar door and explains, "Last time, the rumrunners came by this island and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've been out of business for a long time. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

My heart seems to come to a sudden stop and all I can do is stare at Jack for a good long moment. After all the pirate lore I've dug through and after all the notorious escapes I've read about regarding Jack Sparrow and the East India Trading Company, I would have expected something more than this from such a renown pirate! However, it appears that everything I've read has been exaggerated or is utterly false. My dreams come crashing down around me and I can't help but feel angry at Jack.

"So that's it then? You never even bothered to try and make an escape? You just spent three days lying on the beach drinking room?" I ask incredulously.

Jack reaches down and picks up two dusty bottles from the cellar and hands one to me with what might have been a charming smile under other circumstances as he replies, "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv."

As Jack strides towards the edge of the island with his rum bottle in hand, I glare at his back and attempt to try and come up with an escape plan. Jack may have given up all hope, but I certainly have not given up hope just yet. I need to get myself off of this island for my sake, but more importantly, because Will's life depends on it. Jack Sparrow is certainly not the pirate I've heard about my whole life. He seems extremely self-centered, lazy, and helpless! I find myself thinking in the back of my mind that even Barbossa makes a better pirate than him.

Since I know that Jack will not help me find a way off of this godforsaken island, I realize that my future is up to me. Everything rests in my hands and in my control. I will not let Will down! Somehow or the other, I'm going to have to draw attention towards this little island. The only way to do that is by building a fire and sending sparks up into the air. It's a long shot, but perhaps the royal navy is searching for me. I can't believe that father wouldn't have sent at least a few ships out to sea looking for me.

A plan forms quickly in my head from here. If a fire is built, I can burn the vile rum and palm trees to create a massive fire. Unfortunately, I'm quite certain that Jack will not support my plan. I'm going to have to get him out of my way somehow. The key to that is getting him drunk, which by the looks of things, should not be very difficult.

* * *

_Hm, do you think Elizabeth will manage to get Jack drunk? Review please! :)  
_


	20. Never Enough Rum

**iBrizzy: That's a good idea. Have you ever rewritten fics before? I've attempted it a few times, but I usually get burned out of them before I get very far. Oh my god, me too! Will is annoying most of the time. I wonder if he even has fans. Is there anyone else you want to see return for the next Potc films? Lol, good idea. If you learn some swear words in another language, you'll have to teach them to me. xD I'm actually really bad when it comes to repeating myself. I've been known to ask the same question right in a row without realizing it. *facepalms* Is that what happens to you? Yup! I think my Spanish dude needs a fancy last name. de Vaca sounds cool last, but I think that was the last name of some explorer guy? I dunno, I failed history. xD LOL, well, I think I would still be self conscious. I'm really self conscious in general. I'll start fidgeting if someone looks at me the wrong way. Ikr? Jack always finds a way to get drunk. If rum was a person, Jack and rum would be best friends. :P  
**

**Alicia: I love his expression at that part too! I also like the part where he holds the dress up against his face. xD Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good prediction! I think you're right. :) That would be awesome if you decided to watch the first movie. This story might make more sense to you then. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: I blame Blackbeard for Barbossa fighting a little slower in the last movie too. I assume that it must be really hard to get around with a crippled leg. At least Barbossa hasn't lost his intelligence though. That's what helped him defeat Blackbeard! Hehe, well, don't worry. I plan to write a BeckettxOC, a Davypso, and a Beckabeth fic. This is a random question, but what color do you think Davy's hair was back before it turned gray? I wish we had gotten to see more human Davy in the movies. Barbossa's eye roll is perfect! xD Nobody can do it like him. I tried it once too and it just looked silly. xD Good questions about the pendant! I think Lizzie is wondering about those questions too. I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: I agree with you there. It's not hard to get Jack drunk. :P You like MLP? It seems like everyone I know who's watched it gets addicted to it. I haven't updated my other fic in a while since I've been lacking inspiration to finish posting it. I lost a lot of my readers and I dunno...I guess I'm just being lazy. xD Thanks for reading!  
**

**Immysaurus: No problem! How are you feeling today? Are you any less tired, I hope? It's a shame that the Spanish guy didn't have more lines. I would have liked to see more of his personality. Omg, the "missionary position" joke makes me laugh every time! I love how only the zombie gets it in the movie. :P Aw, I'm glad you're happy to talk to me again too! *huggles* I missed you a lot! Jack does act drunk all the time, doesn't he? I love the way Jack keeps repeating "But why is the rum gone?!" I think he's more concerned about rum than about anything else. That's true about Barbossa! He's a roguish pirate, but also a gentleman at times. xD This is a bit random, but am I the only one who thinks he acts a lot nicer in the third film than he did in the first film? Thanks so much for reading!  
**

**zgirl16: Hi there! Thanks so much for reading this! I remember you saying that you're not much of a Potc fan, so I really appreciate you reading this! Have you seen the first Potc movie? I've been a little sicker than normal lately, but everyone seems to be sick this time of year. D: How are you?  
**

* * *

**Chapter XX  
**

_~ Never Enough Rum~_**  
**

Feigning resignation to the idea of lying on the beach and drinking rum, I step over to where Jack is sitting in the sand and perch on a rock next to him. Jack raises his bottle of rum up to his lips and takes a long slurp from it. I put my lips to my bottle as well, but don't actually drink any of the rum. Just the smell of the vile drink is enough to make my nose wrinkle. Unsure what exactly to talk to a pirate about, I just sit and stare at Jack out of the corner of my eye for a long moment. Pirates are all very different. Barbossa and Jack may both be pirate captains, but their personalities, motives, and demands are quite opposite. I try and come up with something to talk to Jack about that doesn't insult him, but my mind is still fixed on the fact that most of the pirate lore I read growing up is false.

"Are any of the stories true or are they all lies?" I ask Jack, who still looks quite content just to sit around, waste time, and drink rum. Ugh.

"Of course they're not all just stories, luv. If they were only figments of a man's imagination, you wouldn't know my name," Jack replies before turning to me and pulling open his vest. A long, red slash mark extends across his chest. Raising an eyebrow at me, Jack presses, "As you see, all the stories have some truth to them although some I'll admit get a bit exaggerated over time."

My anger at Jack has dissolved and now I'm feeling curious about the slash marks on his chest. Unable to keep back the question, I ask, "What happened?"

"Hector gave that to me a good several years ago. We've always been rivals, he and I," Jack says, a hard look appearing on his usually carefree face as he adds, "And now the man has my bloody ship!"

"Hector...?" I repeat in confusion, having no idea who Jack is talking about. Although I wasn't certain what to talk to the pirate about at first, I find that conversation flows effortlessly between us now. Jack is actually easier to talk to than Barbossa. Jack's intelligence doesn't match up to the intellect of the Captain of the Black Pearl. He won't play a game of matching wits with me.

"Aye, Hector," Jack confirms, eyes narrowing as he leans back and drums his fingertips against the white grains of sand, adding, "also known as Captain Barbossa, but whether he deserves to be a captain or not is betwixt and between."

"Oh. I didn't know Hector was Barbossa's first name," I reply, unsure why this holds any interest to me or why my hand has suddenly gone to the pendant around my neck. The cold piece of gold still presses heavily against my chest. I don't know why I'm wearing it. Perhaps I can use the rare piece of jewelry to get Jack to help me build a fire and burn up the island to attract the royal navy's attention! The idea certainly has potential, but I can't quite make myself offer the pendant to Jack as a reward for helping me. I'd like to think that the reason behind this has to do completely with the fact that I've never had such a fine artifact before.

"If I ever get the Pearl back, I'm going to have to find meself another crew. Barbossa's men are all cursed and will turn against me the moment I let down my guard," Jack states more to himself than to me, his eyes still focused on the horizon as if he expects the Black Pearl to come floating back to him.

"Well, if you want the chance to get another crew, you're going to have to get off of this island first," I point out logically. "Perhaps we should come up with a way to escape and-"

"I prefer rum to finding a new crew," Jack cuts me off as he drains his first bottle of rum and tosses the empty jug aside. "Rum is good."

I roll my eyes inwardly. Of course nothing I say can get Jack to help me do something that actually requires work. Since we're going to be here for quite some time, I ask Jack a question I've been thinking about for a while now, "Why did Barbossa turn to pirating? Do you know?"

"Of course I know, luv. I know_ all _the stories of the great pirates of the Caribbean. Hector isn't exactly a pirate of the Caribbean though. He's the pirate lord of the Caspian sea," Jack says in a bored voice before glancing over at me and noticing my curious expression. "Interested, eh? I'll tell you more if you want, but first, would you be so kind as to fetch us some more bottles of rum?"

Apparently, Jack is too lazy to stand up and fetch more rum. My motive is to get him drunk, so I nod and get to my feet, stepping quickly through the hot grains of sand before I come to a halt in front of the secret cellar Jack opened up earlier. Leaning down into the dark, I'm surprised to see just how many bottles of rum remain in the cellar. There will certainly more than enough bottles to burn even after Jack has had his fill. I tuck two bottles under my arms, pick two up in my hands, and return to Jack before dumping the dusty jugs onto the sand.

I start back to my rock, but Jack waves a hand towards his left and motions for me to sit closer to him. Sitting close to a notorious pirate should frighten me, but Jack seems harmless enough although I still find myself wondering why he has a pistol tucked in his belt. I'm positive that he didn't have it before he was marooned with me.

"I met Hector back when I was just a lad. He was trying out life as an honorable sailor and I was working for the East India Trading Company at the time," Jack says, grabbing another bottle of rum and taking a few gulps from it. "Our paths crossed a few times, but neither of us thought anything of it until fate took us in a different direction altogether. I turned pirate when the East India Trading Company wanted me to oversee the buying and selling of slaves. Selling people isn't right. Thought that then and I still think it now. I don't regret turning pirate. Hector's story is different. He learned that there are too many honorable sailors out there so to speak. It's real easy to take a few pieces of gold here and there instead of toiling away for endless hours as a merchant sailor."

"Thievery is never the right path though," I point out with a frown, faking a sip of rum.

"That's easy for you to say, Miss Swann. As the Governor's daughter, you don't know what it's like to go hungry or to lack shelter. All of us were just poor lads trying to fill our stomachs and make some money for ourselves back in the day," Jack says, turning my mind towards new thoughts. "In the world of honorable work, you die trying to get rich. The life of a pirate is...well, let's just say it's more unpredictable."

My forehead wrinkles as I think about what Jack is telling me. I suppose I never thought about pirates in this way before. Who knew that most of them start out as starving, orphaned boys? I feel a wave of guilt wash over me as I realize how fortunate I've been never to have to think about my next meal or where to spend the night.

Changing the subject, I nod at the pistol in Jack's belt and ask the question I've been putting off for a while, "What is that pistol for? I know you didn't have it before you were marooned."

"Ah, that's true," Jack says, flinging away another empty bottle of rum and grabbing another. His cheeks are reddening slightly and his voice has raised a few notches. "You see, every time a pirate is marooned, he's given a pistol with one shot. It's thought of as an act of kindness to end one's suffering."

"You're supposed to use the shot on yourself?!" I exclaim, that thought never having occurred to me until this moment. The thought of taking your own life instead of attempting to escape is dreadful!

"Aye, or in this case, Barbossa recommended that I be the gentleman and use the shot on the lady," Jack says, turning to notice my blank stare before adding, "That would be you."

"Why, that heartless pirate...! How dare he?!" I ask, a new wave of fury towards Barbossa sizzling through my veins.

"You needn't worry. I have no intention of using it whatsoever. Might as well make use of our time here and take advantage of the food, the shade, the company, and, of course, the rum," Jack murmurs, giving me a smile as he slides over closer to me. "I must say that the company is infinitely better than last time I was here."

It takes all my strength not to back away from the dirty pirate with the rum soaked breath as he makes his way closer to me. Keeping myself in the same position, I reply curtly, "I see."

After a moment, I glance over to my right to find that Jack is now sitting only inches from me, his nose practically pressed against my neck. I can tell that he's getting drunk although he doesn't appear to be getting tired yet, which is what needs to happen next.

Jack reaches out a hand and takes a long sniff before his nose wrinkles and he gives me a sideways look, asking, "Just how long_ did _you spend with Hector? You even smell like him!. You should think about washing that shift of yours. The water here is clean enough."

My cheeks flush red and I stammer, "Right now?"

"I don't see why not," Jack says, reminding me of every other lust-driven pirate I've met since Pintel and Ragetti kidnapped me from Port Royal.

"I see many reasons why not to wash right here, right now, the first of which is because you are watching," I state stiffly, sending the tipsy pirate a glare. Since he seems determined on trying to get closer to me, I search my head for something else for us to talk about. Nothing comes to mind, so I order Jack, "Teach me a pirate song."

"A pirate song, eh? Thinking of becoming a pirate yourself? You can be the first mate of my future crew," Jack offers. "It's always a good thing to have at least woman on board. I do happen to know a good pirate song I can teach you, but how about you get us some more rum first?"

I nod, wondering just how much more rum it's going to take before Jack passes out. After fetching a few more bottles of rum from the cellar, I return to my rock and am glad when Jack doesn't try and attach himself to my side like earlier. The rest of the afternoon is spent learning pirate songs, laughing at jokes I don't think are funny, and pretending to be drunk myself even though the truth is that I haven't had a single drop of rum all day. I pour the rum out of my bottles and into the sand whenever Jack's back is turned.

At this point in the day, the sky has grown dark and it must be after eight pm or so. Trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice, I turn to Jack and ask, "Perhaps we ought to build a fire? I'm a bit chilled."

"There are other ways to keep warm besides a fire, dearie," Jack slurs, his glassy eyes unable to focus in on me in the dark. "But if you fetch us some more rum, I'll be more than happy to build you a fire."

For what seems like the hundredth time today, I turn and start off towards the cellar. I'm not complaining this time because I know that Jack is lighting the fire of freedom for me. As soon as he passes out, which shouldn't be all that long from now, I can work on creating a fire with signals that ought to reach over a hundred feet high.

When I return to Jack, he already has a small fire blazing before him. I expect Jack to immediately grab another bottle of rum out of my hand, but instead, he links his arm through mine and starts dancing around the fire, singing the song he taught me, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs!"

Supposing that I ought to participate in this foolishness for now, I dance around the fire with Jack like a drunk wench and sing along with him, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, it's a pirate's life for me!"

With that said, Jack sways back and forth precariously before flopping down onto the sand. I drop down beside him and pretend to smile at Jack as he grins off into the distance and says, "I love this song! Once I get the Pearl back, I'll teach it to my new crew and we'll sing it all the time!"

Since I'm already acting ridiculous, I take one step further and nod along vigorously, adding, "And you'll be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!"

You would think that this would be enough for Jack, but oh no. Despite his lack of ethics, his dreams are even grander than mine. Jack shakes his head and starts to slink an inconspicuously hand around my shoulders as he replies, "Not in just the Spanish Main, luv. I'll be the most fearsome and most heard of pirate in the entire world and you'll be my beloved first mate. We'll go wherever you want to go and clear Barbossa's name fresh off of the map!"

"You plan to kill him?" I ask, unable to keep the note of displeasure out of my voice.

"We'll do whatever you want to do with him. We could make him a deckhand if you want," Jack chuckles before raising an eyebrow at me and squeezing my shoulder with a grimy hand. "Elizabeth, dearest, have I forgotten to mention how much the scenery has improved since last time I was here?"

My stomach twists into a knot as my eyes follow the progression of Jack's filthy hand covered in dirt and god knows what else. Practically shoving another bottle of rum at him, I cut into Jack's next sentence and exclaim, "Mr. Sparrow, I don't believe I've had quite enough rum to allow this sort of talk!"

* * *

_Poor Lizzie is having quite a rough day trying to get Jack drunk! Do you have any predictions why Barbossa gave her that ruby pendant in the previous chapter? Review please! :)  
_


	21. White Sails

**iBrizzy: I know that feeling. I honestly tried to rewrite a fic based on an idea I came up with when I was 8. Probably not such a good thing to attempt, huh? xD Yeah, Orlando Bloom seems to be a popular actor. I dunno, I just don't find him attractive in any movie though. I don't think Lizzie will return to the fifth film, but I'll be mad if Barbossa doesn't return! We'll have to hold a protest if he doesn't come back! *gets out "Bring Barbossa back" signs* I have a short attention span too! I think that's why I can't concentrate on finishing stories and always have about four or five going at one time. I should look that up and figure out whether or not de Vaca was an explorer. I thought of another name for the Spanish dude! Do you like Gabriel or Manuel better? They both sound Spanish to me. xP I'm sure your ear isn't noticeable. *hugs* It's nice that you're not bothered by people staring at you though. Whenever I get stared at, I feel like there's something wrong with me. You're not weird! I ship those two pairings as well. xP You'll eventually find out more about the pendant. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: I've never read that before! So a pendant could be given as a sign of engagement? That's really interesting. Maybe Barbossa gave Lizzie the pendant for reasons I wasn't even aware of. xD Thanks for reading!  
**

**XxRebelWriterxX: Yay, you're back! *hugs* I missed you! It sounds like you've been busy lately, but thank you for catching up on my chapters. :) I'm glad that you don't have too many problems with homophobes at your school. I read somewhere that nobody is one hundred percent heterosexual. I think that's true. What do you think? Woo, awesome! That means I have 4 months and 15 days. I can't wait to get out of here. My parents have been making my life extremely difficult lately. D: I'm sorry you get depressed too. I actually just had a rough day and spent most of it crying because of - you guessed it - my parents! Ooo, that's awesome about free movies! Have you seen any good ones lately? I'm glad I'm not the only one who gets possessive. We have a lot in common! Hehe, ikr? It looks like we're back to our paragraphs! Thanks again for catching up! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Saints-Fan-12: I'd say that prediction is right on! Elizabeth seems to remind him of his first love. I'll definitely check out your new chapter sometime tonight. :)  
**

**Bloodsired: Blonde hair would suit him, I agree! I also like the idea of red hair for some reason. I guess it matches his fiery temper? lol I absolutely love Davy's Scottish accent! How about you? I like a lot of accents like Scottish, French, and Spanish ones. Good questions! I pretty much just like the actors for their Potc characters. The only actor I really like is Oscar Jaenada, who plays the Spanish guy. xD How about you, do you like any of the Potc actors? That's a good idea regarding the pendant. Maybe Barbossa gave it to Elizabeth to remind her of him? Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: Aw, of course you're not lame! *huggles* You're already a good friend of mine. :) It's okay about being out of town! We all get busy. I hope you like this chapter. ^^**

**LuluCalliope: I honestly don't dare watch MLP because I'm afraid I'll become an addict if I watch it. xD What do you think is so appealing about it? It seems like a lot of people like it. I know, I hate losing readers. It makes me want to just delete the story. *hugs back* Thanks so much for always reading my stories! You're the best! :D And lol, yeah! Jack is going to miss the rum in this chapter. :P Thanks for reading!  
**

**Immysaurus: I'm so glad to hear that you're doing better. :) Hehe, I actually thought about that! I have two ideas for the Spaniard/OC fics, although I have a feeling that no one would read them. xP There's not a lot given about his personality, but he seems like a good leader with strong religious beliefs who can be a little arrogant at times. That's just my interpretation though. Ooo, you saw OST at the cinema? Me too! I actually haven't seen a movie at the cinema since then though. =/ You're completely right about Elizabeth and Barbossa working as a team at the beginning of AWE! Did you notice that they talked together more than Will and Elizabeth did? xP Hehe, those are good predictions about why Barbossa gave Lizzie the pendant! They'll be meeting up again really soon. Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I'm sorry, this is extremely random, but what color do you think Davy's hair was before it turned gray? I'm trying to come up with an image of a younger human Davy for my Davypso fic and I'm having a little difficulty with it.  
**

**zgirl16: Thanks about the chapter! Wow, it sounds like things have been really rough for you lately. Let me just say that Lord Kelvin is a jerk who needs to keep his opinions to himself. I'm very sorry about your cat. *hugs tight* I know how hard losing a pet is. I hope you get better very soon! Thank you for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXI  
**

_~ White Sails ~_**  
**

By this point in the day, I'm thinking that Jack really ought to pass out soon. It's getting difficult to hold in my frustration with the situation. It's been hours since the sun has set. Every moment I waste here talking with Jack about his fantasies of becoming captain of the Black Pearl once again is another moment that Will spends in danger. I don't know if my plan to create a massive fire and signal the royal navy will succeed, but it is certainly worth a try. I have a small fire built, but need to work on expanding it. Unfortunately, until Jack is unconscious, nothing more is going to happen to the fire. I've just suggested the idea of more rum, and luckily, Jack seems to think that it's the perfect idea.

Grasping the bottle of rum I've just handed him, Jack leans over closer to me to propose a toast. I can smell his hot, sticky breath on my neck. It takes all my willpower not to wrinkle my nose. Instead, I plaster a fake smile upon my face and clink my unopened rum bottle against Jack's almost empty one and pronounce, "To freedom!"

"To the Black Pearl, and more importantly, to our future!" Jack slurs, clinking his rum bottle against mine.

I shiver at his words, but the pirate is too busy with his rum to notice. He tilts his head back and slugs down the rest of the bottle of rum in one long slurp. By the time the rum bottle is empty, Jack's head is on the ground, his eyes are closed, and he's finally passed out. Thank god! That certainly took long enough. I'm tired out from fighting on the Interceptor earlier this afternoon, but there's no time to waste. Each moment is precious and could make the difference between Will's life or death situation.

_ Waste not..._

A familiar taunting voice enters my mind. I don't know why Barbossa's words have entered my head, but I shove them to the back of my mind for now as I leap to my feet and run to fetch some crates from the secret cellar. I dump them into the fire and listen as it crackles and snaps, immediately burning up the wood. This can and _will_ work!

I fight through fatigue for several more hours and work on creating a fire large enough to be seen by a ship far out in the distant waters. When dawn comes, I'm still busy throwing crates, barrels, rum, dried food, and anything else I can find into the fire. It's quadrupled in size just over the last hour and I'm satisfied with my work. Although smoke is in my nose, ashes are smeared across my face, and my shift is torn in a few places, I feel like my toil will not go unnoticed. A ship is bound to sail past this little island at some point or the other. Even a ship that does not belong to the royal navy might stop to help us. Only a vessel full of pirates would be selfish enough to pass us by.

Speaking of "us", Jack is still passed out cold. I dragged him to the far side of the beach to keep him out of harm's way. Although it irks me to look at his unconscious, unhelpful figure, I suppose it's best that he's still asleep. When he wakes, I'm certain that he will start ranting over the burning rum.

Wanting to keep the fire going, I wipe my grimy hands on my shift and pick my way through the debris to the cellar once more. I lug a heavy barrel out of it and hoist it into the fire. Flames crackle loudly and surge up into the air. Someone really ought to see these sparks.

"No! Not good! Stop! No good!" a voice from behind me suddenly shouts. Jack has clearly woken up. I hear footsteps in the sand approaching me. A moment later, Jack comes to a horrified halt by my right. He waves his hands around in dramatic gestures and asks in alarm, "What do you think you're doing?! You're burning all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone, which is something you should thank me for," I reply, turning to Jack with a stiff expression.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asks, looking at me as if I've done a foul deed.

"Is that all you can think about?" I sigh dramatically, pointing at the fire I've managed to create all by myself. "Look! That signal is over a thousand feet high. I assume that the royal navy is out searching for me. Even if they're not, a ship just passing by ought to notice these sparks. Rum is a vile substance that only vile men drink. You're better than this, Mr. Sparrow."

"But...but..." Jack stammers, still looking too horrified about the rum being gone to listen to what I've just told him. Sure enough, he hasn't heard a word I said because his next question is, "But why is the rum gone?"

Seeing that it's going to be about impossible to have an intelligible conversation with this rum-obsessed pirate, I turn my back to him and settle down on a clear patch of sand with my eyes on the horizon, replying, "Just you wait, Captain Sparrow. Give it just a bit of time and you will see white sails on that horizon. I thought you wanted to get off of this island just as much as I want to?"

There's a rustling sound from behind me, but no response. Wondering what Jack is up to, I turn to look over my shoulder suspiciously. Jack has disappeared from view. A quick scan of the island shows me that he's stalking off into the distance, clearly still upset about the rum. I allow myself to roll my eyes and turn back to the horizon. Jack can complain about the rum all he wants, but I'm certain that he will be thanking me for this someday.

As I sit with nothing to do but think, I realize how filthy I must look. My hair is in tangles, my shift is in ruins, and I'm covered in soot. What's worse is that I still haven't had a chance to wash since the night Barbossa took me to his bed. The dried blood between my thighs continue to remind me of the debaucheries that went on between us. My stomach knots and I'm suddenly urgent to wash the dried blood away. With Jack gone, I move towards the edge of the water and splash a bit of it onto my skin.

Although it takes quite a while to get clean by splashing water over my skin, I don't want to get my shift wet. It's finally dried off and I'm in no mood to shiver for the next few hours. Despite the fact that the blood stains no longer mar my flesh, I still feel dirty. Tainted. Filthy. Even if you can't see it, the shame is still somewhere deep inside me.

Before I can start wallowing in my grief, something white attracts my attention. Jerking my head upwards, I spot white sails on the horizon! My heart leaps for joy as I tug my skirt down and jump to my feet. I was right all along! I knew deep inside that I wouldn't have to stay here and starve on this island if I worked hard enough to create a signal.

Unable to sit still when excitement is tingling just beneath my skin, I pace back and forth in front of the island. I'm exhausted, but am fueled by enthusiasm. Supposing that I ought to go see what Jack is doing, I start across the island and practically run right into the dark-haired pirate. He looks less than pleased, but not as furious as he was earlier.

Pointing behind me at the white sails quickly approaching the island, I exclaim, "What did I tell you? See the white sails?"

"Yes, my eyesight is just as good as ever, luv," Jack points out, giving me a dry look.

I tilt my head at him in confusion and ask, "Don't you want to be rescued?"

"By rumrunners or merchant sailors, yes. By the royal navy? No," Jack replies in a wry voice. "Your bloody friend, Norrington, will have me hanged for certain at this rate."

My euphoria at the prospect of an imminent rescue starts to dissolve. To be quite honest, I never considered Jack's fate up until now. It's clear that he won't be welcome on board a ship belonging to the royal navy. I should have thought about this earlier, but truth be told, there isn't anything I would have done differently. I need to get off of this island to save Will and signaling the royal navy is the only way to do that. Somehow or the other, I ought to be able to keep Jack safe by telling the navy men a little white lie. I'll say that Jack assisted me with escaping Barbossa.

"I will talk to the captain of the ship and make it clear that you helped me escape. That should keep you safe, or, at the very least, earn you a fair trial," I tell Jack. Despite the fact that he's not been all that helpful to me and hasn't exactly respected my personal space, I can't possibly let him go to the gallows.

"A fair trial? For what crime?" Jack asks before leaning towards me and giving me a persuasive smile, adding, "I'm sure you can do better thanthat, luv."

I open my mouth, unsure of what more I can do to ensure Jack's safety. Before I can say anything, loud voices sound from behind me. Turning, I see that a rowboat has reached our island. The Commodore is sitting at the front of the rowboat with a pained expression on his face. I expected the royal navy to be out searching for me, but I didn't expect James Norrington to spend his time looking for me. I feel strangely touched by this, but even the kind act of coming to my rescue isn't enough for me to fall in love with the Commodore.

"Elizabeth!" the Commodore calls out when he sees me. He immediately steps over the side of the rowboat and hurries towards me in his fancy navy attire. A look of relief mixed with horror at my appearance crosses the Commodore's face as he adds, "Thank god you're alright. Your father will be relieved to see you. He's aboard the Dauntless at this very moment." James Norrington nods at the ship in the distance before his gaze turns to Jack. His eyes immediately harden and he points out, "I suppose I should have expected to see you here, Sparrow."

"Funny how we keep running into each other, isn't it?" Jack asks, sending the Commodore a forced smile.

Clearing my throat, I cut in, "Jack helped me escape the Black Pearl. He was as much of a prisoner on the ship as I was."

"Hold on a second," Jack frowns, holding up a hand. "The Black Pearl is _my_ ship. It belongs to _me_. Just because it happens to have Hector at its helm at the moment does not mean that I can be called a prisoner on my own ship."

Norrington looks extremely bored with Jack's talk and murmurs wryly, "Be grateful you're still alive, pirate. Both of you come with me. We will return to the Dauntless at once."

I send Jack a look that tells him that he would be wise to keep his lips firmly sealed around the Commodore unless he wants to go to the gallows. Jack avoids my eye and starts chatting to the Commodore about the Black Pearl. James Norrington walks stiffly back to the rowboat and helps me inside it while completely ignoring Jack. Either unaware that he's being ignored or not caring either way, Jack continues to make conversation on the way back to the Dauntless, one of the royal navy's most prized ships.

Interrupting Jack's chatter, the Commodore turns to me and asks, "Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I say a bit too quickly.

The tone of my voice is enough to alert anyone that I am anything but fine. In fact, even Jack notices the change of my tone. He stops talking for a moment and turns to look at me with raised eyebrows. The Commodore, however, seems unaware of my lie. He doesn't know me well at all. He knows the mask I wear when I'm around him, but the real me is still a mystery to him. Some people I feel like I can never be myself around and James Norrington is one of those people. It's surprising how talking to pirates is easier for me than talking to a wealthy man of high rank.

"Are you_ sure _you're alright over there?" Jack asks, looking truly concerned for my well being as he raises an eyebrow at me. "You look like you might have gotten a sunburn."

"I'm fine," I state stiffly, turning my head from Jack and peering over my shoulder at nothing in particular. I was thinking about the moment when my innocence was shattered and about the future moment when my husband will find out that I'm no longer a virgin. Will James Norrington be the man who finds this out?

"Ah, here we are at last," the Commodore says as the rowboat comes to a halt by the edge of the Dauntless. It's a proud ship painted navy and gold with full sails blowing in the wind. The vessel reminds me a bit of the Interceptor. Holding the ladder to the vessel steady for me just like Will did for me when I boarded the Interceptor, James Norrington says, "I cannot say enough times how worried your father has been about you. Your rescue is a relief to all of us. We feared that...well, let's just put it this way; we're all very glad to have you on board the Dauntless."

"Thank you," I say politely, wondering deep inside how welcome the Commodore would feel towards having me aboard his prize ship if he knew what had happened to me during my night on the Black Pearl. Taking a deep breath, I start to climb up the ladder to the Dauntless, pushing my anxieties to the back of my mind. I have to worry about getting Will to safety before anything else. I can address my own problems after that. Until then, my next choices will impact an innocent young man's life.

* * *

_Hey guys, I'm really sick and kind of upset about something tonight, but I decided to update anyway. Thank you all for being such good friends. I just really want you to know that I appreciate you guys a LOT! Anyway, do you think Elizabeth will convince the Commodore to spare Jack's life? Review please! :)  
_


	22. The Night Guard

**iBrizzy: Wow, you sound like a puzzle expert! Do you still do them anymore? I have to admit that I usually give up on puzzles after about five minutes or so. I never seem to have the concentration for them. I kind of had a few ideas for stories when I was 8 , but I never seriously started writing until I was 13. Yeah, same here, but I like my Spanish actor the best. :P I would love to see how Elizabeth and Angelica would get along too. Do you think they would be friends or enemies? That's a good plan about trying to get one main story done. I'm trying to do that too at the moment. I'm getting this story finished before I start anything else. I like Gabriel better too. It has a nicer ring to it or something. I just looked it up and found out that he has a girlfriend. *cries* My life is now officially over! ...Ahem. :P Anyway, sure! I'd like to see a picture! I can send you one of me if you want? Hm, I never thought about Jack/Jack before but it kinda works! In the second movie, Jack the monkey saves Jack's life by diverting the Kraken's attention from him. I always knew there was a reason why Jack the monkey follows Jack the pirate around so much. Great prediction there! I always wondered if I'd force myself to marry someone I didn't like much to save a friend if I was in Lizzie's situation. How about you? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: *hugs back* Aw, you're so nice! :D Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you! Elizabeth is pretty good at getting her way. xD Thank you so much for reading!  
**

**Bloodsired: *hugs back* Thank you very much! I hope tomorrow will be better too. I like the idea of either blonde or red hair for Davy, certainly not brown or black anyway. I think you are right about Davy's personality. In my mind, I think he was a good-hearted, innocent sailor before he met Calypso. What do you think he was like before he met her? Johnny Depp is a really good actor. I love his performance in "From Hell". Have you seen that? I admit that I haven't seen Geoffrey Rush or Bill Nighy in anything else other than Potc, so I can't judge them too much. Ooo, what else have you seen Tom Hollander in? He's a great actor! I've seen lots of his films. ^^ Hehe, yeah, I definitely like Oscar Jaenada, the Spanish actor. xD He has a certain charm about him, you know? :P I agree with you so much about the accents! I love how Potc is full of characters with different accents. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: Hehe, we are! Disney fans forever, right? *high fives you* Aw, thanks! I'm glad to hear that you consider me a good friend! Yay, you liked the chapter? That's great to hear! I hope you like this one too. ^^  
**

**LuluCalliope: Lol, okay, that sounds good. xD And yes, she did tell me about it! Thank you sooooooo much! *hugs tightly* Things have gotten almost unbearable here in the last two days and I'm only going to be able to get out of here with Alicia's help, you know? I can't wait for the day when we can all meet up. Thanks for being such a great friend!  
**

**Immysaurus: *huggles* Aw, thank you for the concern! I've recently been going through a lot of difficulties at home, so it's really nice just to know that someone out there cares, you know? :) Thanks! I think I might just have to write a Spaniard/OC fic because I can't seem to get the idea out of my head. Does that ever happen to you? I actually do enjoy going to the cinema, but I don't like leaving the house very much. =/ I'm the same as you though! I don't particularly like 3D. I actually took off the glasses after the first five minutes of the film. Did you do that too? :P Yay, you noticed the Barbossabeth moments as well! Do you have a favorite moment between those two? Thanks for not minding my random questions. I actually agree with you one hundred percent! I always thought of Davy as a redhead too, but I wasn't sure if that was just me or not. Hehe, I'm glad you liked the chapter and the parts with Norrie (I nicknamed him xP) in them! So is he your top favorite character from Potc then? I always feel really bad for him at the end of the movie when Lizzie pretty much breaks his heart. =/ I hope you like this chapter! :3 Oh, and thanks for the follow on Tumblr. You have an amazing blog!  
**

**zgirl16: Aw, no problem! I always have plenty of hugs to give out if you need them. I'm really sorry about your cat. Did she die from old age or from something else? I had a cat die from kidney failure. She was only five years old. :'( Eh, Lord Kelvin seems a little too picky if you ask me. I don't particularly think his writing is all that good myself, so I don't think he should be so judgmental of others, but to each his own. Have you learned anything interesting from the forum? Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXII  
**

_~ The Night Guard ~_**  
**

I climb quickly up the ladder leading to the Dauntless, very conscious of my torn shift, mussed hair, and the ashes on my face. Changing into something more suitable will come after telling my father about Will's predicament. I have decided that father will be the one I turn to help for over Will's situation. It's been made clear on several occasions that the Commodore does not think much of the lowly blacksmith. Like most people, James Norrington knows that I'm good friends with Will. I don't think he would miss Will's presence from Port Royal much.

As soon as I throw one leg over the side of the ship and slide onto the deck of the Dauntless, arms are thrown around me. I'm practically suffocated as father hugs me tightly and then takes a step back to get a good look at me. I can see that his eyes are watering slightly as he speaks in a shaky voice, "Elizabeth, dearest! I thought I might never see you again. What has happened to you? My god, you'll need to change clothes at once! Have you been hurt?"

Father's worried eyes scan me up and down. I don't think I want to know how awful of a sight I must be. I assume I look quite horrible considering the way both father and James Norrington looked at me when they first saw me. The only one who seems unfazed by my appearance is Jack. Although this is because he is a pirate and is clearly used to filth and grime, I find it strangely comforting in a sense. At least one person here doesn't judge me only for my appearance.

Knowing that I must tell father the same lie I told the Commodore, I work on keeping my voice a bit more steady this time as I reply, "I'm fine, father. The pirates captured me, but I was able to escape with the help of Will Turner. Will is still in danger though. He is with the pirates at this very moment! We must go directly to the Isla de Muerta and save him!"

Father takes this in and blinks twice before looking at the buckles on his shoes. I can tell that he is torn between two thoughts. Finally, he glances up and points over to Jack, not saying a thing about Will and instead asking, "And what did this pirate have to do with your situation?"

I'm still unsure of whose side Jack is on. If I had to guess, I would say that Jack is working for himself. However, for the time being, I stick with the lie that Jack has been extremely helpful to me and say, "Jack helped Will come and rescue me. He's completely innocent in this, father. He mustn't be condemned for helping me." I pause before returning to the matter at hand, "What about Will though? We _will_ go to the Isla de Muerta immediately, won't we? Will is in danger at this very moment! He may not have much longer to live..."

"Oy! I remember you," Jack says randomly as he glances over at my father and compliments him, "That's a fine hat you've got there, mate."

Like the Commodore, father chooses to ignore Jack and instead sends me a regretful look, saying, "As much as I'd like to help young Mr. Turner, I'm afraid that we must return to Port Royal immediately. This vessel is not meant for searching out pirate ships. Besides, in your condition, we cannot stay out at sea for long."

My eyes narrow and I give father an annoyed look. There are not many times when I get upset with my father, but his lack of concern for Will's future sparks a flame within me. Indignant, I reply, "What do you mean 'in my condition'? I'm a bit dirty, yes, but that is from the ashes of building a fire. I'm completely fine! If we don't search for Will, he will surely die!"

James Norrington and Jack Sparrow are listening to the conversation between my father and myself very intently. Father shifts uncomfortably under their watchful eyes and says, "The boy's fate is indeed regrettable, but so was his decision to engage in piracy."

My jaw drops. Is this_ really _what this all comes down to? The pathetic nature of this argument angers me and makes me want to kick something. Unfortunately, a woman of my rank is never ever allowed to kick anything in public. Doing my best to keep my simmering anger to myself, I point out, "Will engaged in piracy to rescue me and to prevent anything from happening to me! If it had not been for him, I would still be with the pirates at this very moment! We cannot condemn him to death, father!"

"She's got a point there, mate," Jack points out, coming to my aid. "It's unlikely that the Pearl is making good time after the battle with the Interceptor. Think about it. You could take down the last real pirate ship of the Caribbean. That's something to consider, eh?"

"Recall that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," the Commodore says stiffly, giving Jack a condescending look.

I don't know why Jack is trying to help my cause, and although I have a feeling that it is not from the goodness of his heart and that he wants to get within range of the Black Pearl for his own reasons, I cannot help but feel grateful to him. Unfortunately, our pleas are falling on deaf ears. My father simply refuses to go to Isla de Muerta to rescue Will. The only other man on this vessel who might have a chance at saving Will is the Commodore, who has just said that he serves under my father.

I think fast and try to see if there's anything at all I can say or do to change the Commodore's mind. For some reason the word "bargain" pops into my head. I've been doing an awful lot of bargaining lately. It is a pirate skill and it seems as if I've picked it up from Barbossa and Jack. What can I do for the Commodore to get him to turn the Dauntless around and head towards the Isla de Muerta? There is one obvious thing that James Norrington would like from me. Although I've been trying to put off the matter, I decide that embracing it now might help my cause.

Before the Commodore can walk off, I quickly step in front of him and search his eyes, imploring him, "Please do this for me, I beg you! ...As a wedding gift."

James Norrington had opened his mouth to speak, but when the last words fall from my lips, he shuts his mouth and looks at me in surprise, obviously not having expected me to choose now as the time to accept his proposal. When it really comes down to it at the end of the day, I know that I'm eventually going to have to accept the Commodore's proposal. I might as well accept it a few days sooner than later if it means that Will's life will be saved.

"Elizabeth!" my father exclaims, eagerness written all over his face as he asks, "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," I reply gravely, keeping my eyes locked with James Norrington's eyes even though my father is speaking. Something in the cold green pools melts and I know that I'm going to get my wish.

"A wedding!" Jack exclaims, continuing to make random comments as he slides me a grin and adds, "I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

Sighing, the Commodore slowly turns to Jack and gives him a harsh look before motioning towards two navy officers standing off to our right, stating, "Mr. Sparrow, you will follow these fine men to the helm and provide them with the bearings to the Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack says, looking solemn although I am able to note a mischievous glint in his eyes. Returning to the Isla de Muerta is somehow or the other helpful to Jack, that much is clear.

As Jack is led off to the helm with the two officers by his sides, I turn to the Commodore and offer him a genuine thank you as I say, "Thank you very much for doing this for me."

"It's the least I can do," the Commodore replies, his composure slipping for just a moment as he takes a step closer towards me and says, "I do hope that you made the right decision and won't come to regret it..."

"Of course not," I reply, having to hide behind my usual mask once again as I'm forced to tell James Norrington a lie. "You're a fine man, James, one any woman should dream of marrying."

Clearly worried that I might change my mind, my father gives both the Commodore and myself a triumphant smile before he motions to me and exclaims, "Well, it looks like things are settled then! I'm very proud of you, Elizabeth. I've had one of the men bring some clean clothes to the room to your right for you to put on. I'm afraid that they won't be what you're used to since there are no dresses aboard this vessel and it is important that you change out of that dreadful shift."

"Yes, of course," I nod, feeling my cheeks flush as I look down at the ripped, dirt-stained shift. Glad to escape father's and James Norrington's presence, I take a step forwards towards the cabin and send father a grateful smile as I add, "Thank you. You will let me know when we've arrived at the Isla de Muerta, won't you?"

Father exchanges a look with the Commodore before he avoids the question altogether and says, "You ought to get some rest for now, dearest. You've had such a long day."

Deciding that it would be best not to contradict my father, I slip into the cabin assigned to me and find myself in a room with dark blue walls, a chair in one corner of it, and a dresser with a mirror above it at the opposite end of the room. The floors are of polished wood and everything about this room speaks of finery. I'm assuming that these must be father's quarters. On the chair in the corner of the room is a navy uniform. These must be the clothes I'm expected to wear.

I've never worn a man's clothing before, and for some reason, I'm curious to find out what wearing them is like. I change out of my dirty shift immediately and take the clothes from the chair. Although I washed earlier while I was waiting for white sails to appear on the horizon, I still feel dirty. On the outside, I'm clean, but on the inside, I'm scarred. James Norrington will find out about the scars of my past much too soon now that I've agreed to marry him.

I feel a large burden sink onto my shoulders and suddenly have the need to sit down. Sighing, I plop down on the chair in the corner of the room and decide to intentionally not send a glance over in the mirror's direction. Instead, I make myself busy with finger combing my hair. A strange shiver runs through me as I remember who brushed my hair last and under what circumstances I was in then.

Father says I should rest for a bit and the truth is that I _am_ rather tired. Although I don't think I will actually be able to sleep until Will is safe and sound, I spend the next thirty minutes resting in the chair and trying not to concentrate on all the turmoil whirling around in my head. Too many questions demand answers. Will I be able to save Will or will I be too late? When will my marriage with the Commodore take place? Will I see Captain Barbossa ever again or is he nothing more than a figure in my past at this point?

Despite the fact that I am trying to rest, my mind is busy attempting to come up with answers to my questions. All of my answers are mere guesses. I can only hope that I won't be too late to save Will. About the matter of my marriage, I assume that it will take place sooner rather than later since father has been pressing me about it for quite some time now. I should see Barbossa once more when I go to save Will, but why I am even wondering about this is unknown to me. Do I want him captured by the royal navy and put in prison? No...

The gold pendant encrusted with diamonds with the ruby at the center of the artifact feels cold and heavy against my chest. I still haven't taken it off and am keeping it under my clothes. Glancing towards my left, I can see that it's getting dark outside. We must be approaching the Isla de Muerta at this point. Deciding to go and see what's going on for myself, I stand up and start towards the doors of my cabin. I need to warn the Commodore about the matter of the undead pirates and how we should simply fetch Will and then get out of the Isla de Muerta as soon as possible without a fight. Putting up a struggle against bloodthirsty savages who cannot die is obviously a pointless feat.

Creak! I push open the doors to father's cabin, take a few steps forwards, and am suddenly seized. My heart leaps into my throat not for the first time today. Looking to my left and to my right, I see two men from the navy dressed in red coats and wearing stiff lines for lips. I try and slip out of their hands, but their grip on me is iron tight.

Unsure what this is all about, I look around wildly to see what is going on. Rowboats are being lowered into the water all along the side of the ships. Wait, rowboats? What are all the rowboats for? My eyes narrow and I demand the navy men in an imperious voice, "Let me go at once! The Commodore ordered-"

"That you be locked up in your cabin for your own safety," a new voice sounds as a figure steps in front of me and blocks my view of the the rowboats being tossed into the water.

* * *

_Uh oh, Elizabeth is in trouble again! When is that girl _not_ in trouble?! Do you think she will end up getting locked in her cabin while the navy goes to fight the undead pirates? Review please! :)  
_


	23. Self-centered Sailors

**iBrizzy: You don't get frustrated with video games? Omg, I get so frustrated with them! I'm the type of person who is ready to throw the computer after five minutes of playing an annoying game. xD That's about the age I was when I first got into writing. Do you remember what your first fandom for writing was? Yeah...I can 't even imagine Angelica and Elizabeth not fighting at times. Btw, didn't you say you have a Tumblr? I just got a Potc one and I'd love to follow you if you don't mind. Good luck with your main story! I feel like I need luck to finish this one before I start writing about my Spanish dude. :P That is so true! Wouldn't the world just be perfect if we could marry our favorite actors (Spanish dude!). ...Er, anyway, my email is timebomb115 gmailcom, sorry for typing that weird, but FF is picky with email addresses. I think you can figure it out from there though. xP Whoa, I don't know anything about Rise of the Guardians, but that actually sounds kind of cool. I find spirits and anything related to that sort of thing intriguing. There's nothing wrong with double meanings. xD Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: What deleted scene is that? I think I must have forgotten about it. xP Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I hope so too, but you know Elizabeth, she's always finding her way into more trouble. :P I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Bloodsired: I can see Davy as a Captain too. For some reason, I feel like his father must have been a sailor. What do you think about this? It's just that Calypso always refers to him as a man "of the sea", so I feel like he must have been brought up knowing the sea. This is another random question, but who do you think fell in love with who first in the Davy/Calypso relationship? Yeah, Johnny Depp does die in "From Hell". It's a sad film, but a good one! Let's see, I've seen Tom Hollander in Wives & Daughters, Bedrooms & Hallways, Lawless Heart, Gosford Park, Paparazzi, The Libertine, Pride & Predjudice, Land of the Blind, A Good Year, Freezing, Valkyrie, and In the Loop. What's your favorite film with him in it? I haven't seen The Rev, but I really want to! I haven't seen Underworld either, but it sounds like a good movie! Would you recommend seeing it? I'd love to see Barbossa's naughty side, hehe. I think I remember seeing that deleted scene a long time ago, but I don't remember it well. I feel bad for Norrie in that part. And yeah, I agree! Gillette is not keeping Lizzie anywhere. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: So true! Life may turn upsi-down, but at least we'll always have Disney to turn to. Aw, I'm glad you consider me such a good friend! It's a shame we don't know each other in real life. So true! Lizzie wouldn't be Lizzie if she had a trouble free day. Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)  
**

**LuluCalliope: Thank you so much. *hugs tight* Yeah, I'm a little worried about that too. I hate the way my parents go through my things. Everything that's mine technically belongs to them, including any money I have saved up. I'm still trying to stay strong, but I swear each day gets worse and worse. We just had about four hours of family drama here. I can't wait until the day we finally meet up.  
**

**Immysaurus: D'awwww, well, it's nice to know that someone is concerned. *huggles* You're such a great friend and I've missed you so much! Sorry, I know I keep saying that, but it's so true. I actually have a long list of ideas I want to write future stories based off of someday. Do you have a list too? I know what you mean about those 3D glasses. They made my eyes feel strange for some reason. Maybe that had to do with the fact that I wear contacts? Ah, yes, that's my favorite Barbossabeth moment from At World's End too! I think I reblogged a gif of that on Tumblr last night. I also wonder if the whole "I'm a little busy at the moment!" thing was because Barbossa didn't want Elizabeth to marry Will. :P Norrie is the perfect nickname for Norrington. It just seems more natural. Ikr? Nothing ever works out for the poor guy. Ooo, you should write a Norrie/OC fic maybe if you felt like it someday? Maybe the perfect woman could turn things around for him. Aw, thank you! I'm still finding my way around Tumblr, but it is lots of fun, isn't it? ^^ Lol, that's funny about how you were nodding along to Lizzie telling Norrie that he's the man every girl should dream of marrying. Too bad we can't marry whoever we want from the Potc films! I'm starting to think I'm going to be single forever, lol. No need to apologize! I'll miss you though. Thanks for reading!  
**

**zgirl16: I agree with you on that one! Elizabeth is not going to stay locked up for long. Haha, yeah, Jack can be so random. I know you're not a big fan of Potc, but do you have a favorite character from the first movie? Aw, I'm sorry again about your cat. *gives you another hug* Ooo, that's great about your fic! I'll read it tomorrow because I'm getting kicked off of the internet in about five minutes.  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII  
**

_~ Self-centered Sailors ~_**  
**

The two navy officers start to drag me backwards against my will. Indignation and a sudden burst of fury towards the Commodore bubbles up inside my chest. I can't believe that James Norrington actually ordered for me to be locked up inside the cabin while he goes to fight the pirates of Isla de Muerta in rowboats! He doesn't know about the curse and therefore doesn't know that the pirates cannot be killed. My eyebrows suddenly knot together as I realize that a certain pirate must be responsible for this. I _knew _Jack Sparrow was up to something earlier!

Even though it's proving to be futile, I continue to thrash about and try to break out of the navy officers' grips as I tell the man in front of me who informed me about the Commodore's orders, "There's something that the Commodore needs to know! The pirates of Isla de Muerta are cursed! They cannot be killed!"

The man standing before me, Gillette, I think his name is, gives me a look that tells me that he thinks I lost my senses when I was taken hostage by the pirates two nights ago. His lips twitch and he replies in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'll be sure to pass on that message to the Commodore along with the one that tells him that you think you're something out of a fairy tale book."

I grit my teeth and glare daggers at Gillette. He just smirks in my face, completely unfazed by my words. I suppose that undead pirates do sound like something that might have come out of a fairy tale, but I have seen them with my very own eyes and know that they are indeed real. All the navy officers traveling to the heart of the Isla de Muerta will end up getting slaughtered and Will won't be rescued! My anger at the Commodore changes direction as I realize that Jack Sparrow probably wanted this all along. I didn't think he was cruel enough to want to get the entire navy killed, but what can I say? He's a pirate.

"Please, I beg you to let me talk to my father or the Commodore!" I give one last plea before I'm shoved roughly inside the cabin once again.

Click! The doors are locked and footsteps fade into the distance. I still can't believe that the Commodore had me locked up, but if Jack Sparrow told him that I might be in danger if I journeyed with them to the Isla de Muerta, I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised. Although Jack's intentions are still unclear to me, I know that he seems to want me out of harm's way. He's saved me time and time again for no reason in particular. He's a hard one to figure out. There seems to be no rhyme or reason to Jack's actions.

I frantically skim the cabin and try to figure out what to do next. I obviously can't just sit here while all the navy men are murdered. My first thought is to try and break through the cabin doors somehow or the other, but after thinking about this further, I realize that it would be a mute point. Even if I did happen to get out of this room, I would just be seized once again and dragged right back inside the cabin. Most likely, the Commodore isn't even here at this point. I assume that he's off in the rowboats floating towards the Isla de Muerta.

Hm, perhaps these rowboats might be my key to freedom. I remember looking outside the window and noticing several of them carelessly tossed out into the dark waters below. What if there is still an unoccupied rowboat floating just outside the ship?

I run to the door at the far end of the cabin and push it open. The door leads me out onto a small balcony that overlooks the water. The Dauntless has come to a halt and the little dots of rowboats in the distance can be seen fading from view as the drift towards their doom.

As my breath catches, I notice a lone rowboat floating directly next to the ship! It's very dark outside and it must have gone unseen by the navy men. I need to find a way to get to that rowboat and go to the Isla de Muerta myself. I'm Will's only hope of survival at this point. The navy officers will never get past the immortal pirates who will fight until Judgement Day if they must to take down every man one by one. Now I just have to try and find a way from up here on the balcony to the silhouette of the rowboat below.

I think fast and decide to create a makeshift rope. I can tie it onto the edge of the balcony and climb down it until I'm close enough to the rowboat to jump safely down inside it. There aren't many things I can use to create a makeshift rope, but there is my old shift. I can start with that. After knotting it tightly to the ledge of the balcony, I frown and try and find a second item to use for my rope.

Tap, tap, tap! A knock coming from outside the locked door of my cabin causes me to freeze and come to a sudden halt like a criminal caught red-handed. The gentle voice of my father calls inside the room, "Elizabeth, dearest? I apologize about the circumstances I must talk to you under. The Commodore ordered for you to be kept in a cabin because he was afraid you'd insist on going after Mr. Turner with him. I agree that it is best for you to stay aboard the ship where it's safe."

I sigh to myself and rip off the red navy jacket I'm wearing. I still have a loose white shirt that I'm wearing underneath it and feel I like I can afford to lose the jacket. Father always seems to be going on about safety and although I appreciate his concern, there are times when I have to think of things other than safety.

"I'm very glad to hear that you've decided to accept the Commodore's offer," father goes on before pausing and hesitating slightly, adding, "But sometimes the best decisions made for the wrong reasons can end up being wrong decisions. I only want what's best for you, dear."

I half-listen to father and half-work on knotting my red jacket to my shift. After testing the knot, I hurry back out to the balcony. It won't be long until father comes to check on me when I don't respond to him. I'm going to hope that he assumes I fell asleep and will leave my empty room in peace.

Only feeling partially guilty since I know that what I'm doing is for the good of everyone, I swing a leg over the balcony and slowly begin to climb down towards the rowboat pitching back and forth in the dark waters below the ship. By the time I reach the end of my handcrafted rope, I'm hanging directly over the rowboat. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I drop into the rowboat and seize the oars within in before hastily rowing away from the Dauntless as quickly as possible.

It only takes a few minutes before my muscles start to ache, but I ignore them and force myself to row harder. The tall caves of the Isla de Muerta tower over my head as I slip silently through the black waters and towards the main rock mass where all the treasure is kept. However, when I see a large ship with black sails to my right, I hesitate. Is it possible that Will might still be on the Black Pearl? Either way, the rest of the crew that risked their lives to save me from Barbossa's bloodthirsty pirates are locked up on that water warped vessel.

Changing my direction, I start rowing towards the Black Pearl instead of towards the cave you must pass through to venture to the center of the Isla de Muerta. A few minutes later, I bring my rowboat to a halt just outside the Black Pearl and listen for any signs of life on the ship. I'm either deaf or the ship's deck is vacant of any vigilant pirates. Without delay, I abandon my rowboat and clutch at the fragile rope ladder dangling from the side of the ship. I hoist myself up the ladder as quickly as possible and step onto the deck of the Black Pearl. When it's not swarming with undead pirates, the vessel seems much less threatening and not so much like a pirate ship. I race across the deck to peer off into the distance, wanting to try and see if all the pirates are at the center of the Isla de Muerta.

Screech! Clutching at my chest in surprise, I jump almost a foot into the air as Barbossa's monkey drops from somewhere in the air down onto a cannon in front of me. The impact of the monkey hitting the cannon causes a loud crash. I hold my breath and wait. This will test whether or not I'm really alone on this cursed ship.

"What was that?" I hear a distinct voice ask from somewhere under my feet.

My pulse starts racing as I try and decide whether I should hide or flee. The garble of two or three voices continues to reach my ears from somewhere below the deck. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I make a dash for the stairs leading below the deck and duck behind a barrel to my right. Loud, heavy footsteps approach me at a rapid rate. The pirates will be upon me at any moment. All I can do is pray that they don't look behind the barrel and instead go straight up to the deck.

Boom, boom, boom! For such bony, skeletal beings, the pirates certainly have loud footsteps. They clunk all the way up the stairs to the deck and leave the below deck area free for me to explore. I let out my breath of anxiety and run as quickly and quietly as I can down to the lower deck. I remember seeing the hold where prisoners are kept on my last visit aboard the Black Pearl. I choose to go there now, my hair in my eyes and my breaths coming in short, quick pants.

"Shh!" a voice whispers as I approach the hold. I recognize the voice as Mr. Gibbs' voice as he recognizes me and forgets his own advice, exclaiming, "Miss Elizabeth!"

I give my fellow crew members a small smile as I skim around for the key to the grate the crew members are kept locked behind. When I don't see any keys at first glance, I lean forwards and whisper, "Where are the keys? Also, do you know how many pirates are on this ship?"

"To answer your first question, I saw one of the pirates stuff the keys in his boot to your left there. Silly place to put a key if you ask me," Mr. Gibbs says, managing to chuckle.

I spot the dirty, worn boot to my left and dump it upsi-down. A rusty key falls into my palm. As I work to unlock the grate to the hold, the dark female captain from the Interceptor informs me, "All of the pirates left the boat besides for two. They ran to the upper deck a few seconds ago."

Finally, after jiggling the key back and forth a few times, I manage to unlock the grate to the hold. It swings open and the crew members spill free. All of them are smiling at me, their eyes shining. I skim the happy faces for one face in particular, but do not see the face I'm looking for. My heart sinks.

"Where is Will?" I ask desperately, unsure whether or not I want to hear the answer to my own question.

"The pirates took him when they left the ship," Gibbs informs me as our group starts up the creaky wooden stairs leading to the deck. "They said something about needing his blood to lift the curse. I say we try and take this ship! There are only two guards on board. We can take 'em down and leave the pirates to rot in the caves. Who's with me?"

A murmur of unanimous agreement sounds from the crew members. Our group goes flying up onto the deck, fervor and determination lighting up the faces of each crew member. The two pirate guards who were chasing after me earlier are standing by the side of the ship with puzzled looks on their faces, probably trying to figure out what made the loud smashing noise earlier. When they turn and see our group charging towards them, malicious, lip-less smiles cross their bony faces.

Seeing a rowboat above my head, I exchange a look with Mr. Gibbs. The two of us seize the ropes that lower the rowboat towards the water. Too daft to realize that they're stepping right into our trap, the pirates take another step forwards and collide with the descending rowboat. The impact causes them to fall backwards over the side of the ship and crash to the dark depths of oblivion.

A triumphant cheer splits the air as the crew realizes that the ship is now pirate free. Knowing that Will might not have much time left or already be dead, I run to the side of the ship where the rowboat has just been dropped into the water and wave the crew after me, shouting over my shoulder, "Will might still be in that cave! We must go and save him!"

I expect to hear the resolute thundering of footsteps behind me, but instead, I hear absolute silence. Turning around to see what's going on, I find that all of the members of the crew have come to a halt and are intentionally avoiding my eye.

"I need your help! _ Will_ needs your help!" I implore the crew, unsure what's going through their minds right now even though I know it can't be good from their grim expressions.

"Any port in the storm!" a bright blue macaw perching on one of the sailor's shoulders suddenly squawks.

Mr. Gibbs is the first to point out, "Cotton's right. We've got the Pearl."

I can't help but send Mr. Gibbs an incredulous stare. After all we've been through together, he isn't willing to assist me in coming to Will's aid? Apparently not. I look from face to face among the sailors, but each and every one of them intentionally avoids my eye.

Deciding to try a different tactic, I try and test the crew's true loyalties, asking, "If you won't join me to save Will, won't you come with me to save Jack? He's in that cave too."

Another long silence follows my statement. Mr. Gibbs looks a little guilty, but before he can reply to my question, a short, bald sailor at the front of the group points out, "Jack owes us a ship."

Seizing the opportunity, Mr. Gibbs nods and adds, "There's also the code to consider."

My jaw drops and I stare at the crew in astonishment. After I risked my life to save them, not one single person is willing to help me rescue Will from the bloodthirsty pirates swarming just beyond the cave leading to the Isla de Muerta?!

* * *

_More trouble for Elizabeth! Why am I not surprised? This is kind of random, but I've always thought that GillettexElizabeth would make an interesting pairing. Does anyone agree with me on that? Anyway, enough of my random musings. xD Do you think Elizabeth will go to the Isla de Muerta by herself to save Will? __Review please! :)  
_


	24. The Fall of the Cursed

**iBrizzy: I have a short temper when it comes to anything, especially video games. That's probably why I don't play them often. People have to fear for their lives if I get stuck on a level. xD I think I was into the Mario and the Harry Potter fandoms when I first started writing, but I don't quite remember. I agree with you there, Elizabeth and Angelica would certainly not agree all the time. It could cause for some crazy chemistry. Who is your favorite female character out of all the Potc females, you know, like Elizabeth, Angelica, Calypso, Scarlett, Giselle, Anamaria, etc.? Oh, okay, well, if you ever get another personal Tumblr, let me know so I can follow you! Rise of the Guardians sounds really interesting. Would you recommend seeing it? Thank you! I'm pretty sure I can finish this fic. I'm to the beginning of the third movie with it so far. Hehe, alright, favorite celeb then! Who would you choose to marry? xD I wish I could live in my dream world. Yay, I'll go check my email next. ^^ That's true, all three men would take the statement differently. I wouldn't mind having sex with Barbossa, but I think I'll pass on the other two. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: Oh, I think I vaguely remember that deleted scene, but I'm not quite sure. I'm not a huge fan of Sparrabeth. How about you? And lol, of course Jack would think of getting his way by getting someone drunk. :P Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you there! Elizabeth is doing all that she can to save Will. The other sailors are just being selfish. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Bloodsired: I'm glad that you also think that Davy came from a family of sailors! I agree with you completely. Calypso probably tried to seduce Davy since that is "in her nature". Do you think Davy looked down on women in general after he had his heart broken? For some reason, I kind of get that feeling from watching him in the films. He never acknowledges a female until he considers killing Elizabeth in the third movie. Oh, actually, I'm wrong. He sneers at her a bit earlier when she gets made Captain after Sao Feng dies. Yeah, I've seen a lot of Tom movies! I really liked The Land of the Blind, but why did Tom have to die? D: I think you would like The Libertine. It's smutty. xD It was kind of weird to watch Tom acting gay, but I actually still liked the film. Let me know if you get to watch more Tom films! I will try and watch the Underworld series and Quills. They sound like really good films. Elizabeth definitely needs to return to the Isla de Muerta just to see Barbossa again if you ask me! I'm planning on continuing this fic through the third Potc film. :) I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: Hehe, there's nothing better than Disney and friends forever! *hugs* Aw, thanks. I'd love to hang out with you! You seem so nice. :3 Yay, I'm glad to hear you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too although it's a bit sad.  
**

**LuluCalliope: Yay for making big bucks! *huggles* You are such a great friend! I hope you know just how happy I am that we met. :) Hehe, me too, I wish my parents were always as clueless as Elizabeth's dad is. I want a dad like that. xD I actually wrote a GillettexElizabeth one shot a long time ago. :P No pairing is off limits to me! xD Thanks so much for everything!  
**

**zgirl16: I wish I could be more like Elizabeth too! She has such a strong personality and discipline. I don't think I could be nearly as brave if I was put into her situation. I'm guessing that you don't like Barbossa all that much? ;P Aw, no problem! You can always count on me. I loved your chapter. You're a very good writer. ^^ Mhm, I actually am into several fandoms. I like Sonic, Mario, Potc, Disney, Harry Potter, etc. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV  
**

_~ The Fall of the Cursed ~_**  
**

"The code?" I repeat, sending the crew an incredulous stare. Borrowing something I learned from Barbossa, I add in a heated voice, "Hang the code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway! Won't one of you help me? Please?"

More silence follows my plea. My cries for help are bouncing right off of these stubborn sailors. They've already made up their mind not to help me and that's all there is to it. Each moment I waste here begging them for help is another wasted moment that could affect Will's imminent life or death situation. I've never cursed before in my life, but I'm tempted to right now as I stalk to the edge of the Black Pearl and finish lowering the rowboat into the water. It drops into the rippling darkness below with a soft splash.

"Fine then," I say in case any of the crew members are listening. "I will go on my own."

I glance over my shoulder one last time to find that all the sailors have turned away from me and are guiltily shifting from foot to foot. I set my jaw and quickly descend from the precarious rope ladder at the side of the ship down into the rowboat. Seizing the oars, I use my animosity to fuel my rowing. It's still unbelievable to me how not one single member of the crew was willing to help me. It seems as if it's every man for himself out here in the Caribbean. Everyone is a coward and acts extremely selfishly.

"Bloody pirates," I hiss under my breath to try and release some of my anger as I work on putting as much distance between myself and the Black Pearl as possible. The ship seems to be fading from view quite quickly. Already, it's shrunk into the size of a dot in the moonlight. The crew has not wasted a moment trying to get away from this cursed island.

A dark shadow falls over my head. Looking up, I find that I'm rapidly approaching the cave that leads to the center of the Isla de Muerta. Glad to see that I've finally made some progress, I row along even more swiftly and ignore the glint of gold coins and the flash of rubies and emeralds surrounding me as I descend into the darkness of the cave. I'm worried about what I might find when I reach the splotch of moonlight at the opposite end of the cave. I did my best to hurry for Will, but what if it's already too late? What if I've failed him? His death will rest upon my shoulders since it is my fault that Will was captured by the savage pirates in the first place. He traded himself in so I could go free. Please, please, _please _don't let him be dead...

The clash of swords and the banging of other weapons greets my ears before I row into the center of the Isla de Muerta. It sounds as if someone is putting up a fight. Whether that certain someone is Will, Jack, the royal navy, or the vile pirates is yet to be seen. Even though my shoulders ache with every little movement I make, I force myself to row faster and finally break out of the cave and into the moonlight.

The sight I see before me actually comes to me as a bit of a surprise. I expected to see a fully fledged battle, but instead, I see only six figures clashing swords in the dimly lit cave. The moonlight sparkles down on the mounds of gold coins in the center of the cave and sends an eerie light dancing around the feuding figures. Three pirates, none of whom I recognize, are chasing after a very familiar figure with dark brown hair and wide brown eyes. It's Will! He's alive after all!

I throw myself out of the rowboat, determined to help Will get away from these savages so the two of us can return safely to the Dauntless. The clinking of metal against metal drags my attention to the left. Two more familiar figures are engaged in a fierce fight. The thrusts, twirls, and twists of swords gleaming before me are much too complicated for my eyes to follow. The sword fighting figure farthest from me has dark dreadlocks and an intense look on his face as he duels with none other than Captain Barbossa.

My feet stay rooted to the ground as I watch the two pirate captains engage in a scrimmage that will no doubt end in someone's death if the curse has already been lifted. _Has_ the curse already been lifted? There's really no way for me to tell. Barbossa and Jack have moved their fight to a shadowed part of the clearing and Barbossa looks human enough for the time being. There's something truly captivating about watching the two skilled pirate captains sword fight with such sure, knowing strokes. Their swords clash over and over again in a deadly dance.

A sudden shout from my right jerks me out of my reverie. Will is still running from the pirates and is heading in my direction. I don't think he sees me yet, but I need to help him! I'm here to save Will, not watch Barbossa and Jack sword fight!

I skim the area around me for something to take the pirates out with. There aren't any weapons by my feet, but I do notice a long, heavy staff lying a foot away from me. Although it's not meant to be used as a weapon, it's the best thing I've got. I seize the staff and hide in the shadows as I wait for the pirates to step within my striking range.

As the pirates run forwards, I realize that they're in skeletal form. Apparently, the curse has not yet been lifted. A short pirate waving a grenade in the air yells at Will, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

Will dodges out of the way of the pirate at the last moment, leaving me the perfect opportunity to take the man down for the time being. Seeing as he's still cursed, there won't be any way to stun him for more than a few seconds. Still, I take a bit of pleasure in swinging my staff forwards and listening to the solid thud of it colliding with the man's skull as I shout back, "Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset."

The pirate staggers over and falls temporarily. Will, who has staggered and tripped over a gold artifact, is looking up at me with surprise written all over his face. I send him a smile and extend my staff to him. Apparently, the device is coming in handy for more than one thing. Will takes the end of the staff I've extended towards him and jumps to his feet.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaims as two more pirates start barreling towards his. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, of course," I reply without missing a beat.

Will and I quickly dive out of the way of the pirates descending upon us, their swords raised and their eyes wild. They're running too fast to come to a halt and crash into the stone wall of the cave right behind the area where Will and I were standing moments earlier. These pirates may be vicious, but they're certainly not the brightest.

With all three pirates down temporarily, Will runs to my side and then sends a wary look at something over my shoulder. I turn to follow his gaze and immediately see why he's staring. Jack is standing on top of one of the piles of gold coins...as a skeleton! One of the golden medallions from the chest of Cortes is visible between his fingers. He's grinning from ear to ear at a confused Barbossa. Jack is now immortal and cursed. I'm not entirely sure what his intention is here, but it would be helpful to know what he's trying to do.

Sending Will a puzzled glance, I whisper, "Do you have any idea which side Jack is on?"

"I think it changes every few seconds," Will sighs with a shrug.

Since Jack hasn't exactly aligned himself with the evil pirates, I'm going to go ahead and make the assumption that he's on our side. I watch the medallion glinting between his fingertips and allow my gaze to stray to Captain Barbossa. I can't help but wonder whether or not he's noticed me. If so, he's done a good job concealing it so far. All of his attention appears to be focused on Jack. For some reason, I find that I want him to notice me. How would he react to having me here? Would he care or try to protect me? No, most likely not. He _did_ try to hand me to the crew earlier...

"Watch out!" Will's loud words jerk me out of my daze and cause me to avert my gaze from the fighting pirate captain. All three pirates I stunned earlier are storming towards me with evil grins on their faces.

Thinking fast, I throw my staff out in front of me since there's no time for me to dodge the onslaught of pirates. To my disgust, the staff ends up linking the three pirates together by jutting through their ribs. The men grow rabid and try to disconnect themselves from the staff. Will gets an idea and runs forwards with a grenade in his hand. Slamming the grenade into the middle of one of the skeletal figures, Will pushes the assembly of pirates out of the moonlight and into the dark shadows so that the pirates return to human form.

"No fair!" one of the pirates whimpers as Will grabs my hand and tugs me to my right.

A loud boom splits the air as the grenade and the pirates explode. Momentary relief pours over me until the clashing of steel reminds me that this fight is not yet won. Suddenly very aware of eyes on my back, I turn and notice that Jack is watching me carefully. Wait, that's not right. Jack is watching _Will_ carefully. What is he watching Will for?

As if to answer my question, Jack chooses this exact moment to draw a knife from his belt. Taking a step backwards into the shadows so he is once again in human form, Jack cuts his hand and allows a trickle of blood to flow onto the medallion he's been holding during the entire fight. Locking eyes with Will, Jack sends the medallion flying through the air in our direction. Will reaches up to grab it and takes a small pocketknife from his vest. Slicing his palm, he allows a few drops of his blood to dribble onto the cursed piece of treasure before racing towards the open chest containing the other eight hundred and eighty one pieces of gold.

I stand motionless during this whole exchange, eyes following the progress of the medallion. It's clear that Jack is trying to end the curse, I know that much now. When the medallion goes flying through the air, Barbossa immediately whirls around and aims a pistol in my direction. Blinking in shock, all I can do is stare at him. Apparently, the pirate captain has been aware of my presence this whole time. Why he has his pistol pointed at me is something I haven't figured out though. His piercing blue eyes are deadly serious as I look into them. Is he going to shoot me? My legs have turned to jelly beneath me and I can't move...

Bang! The sound of a shot reverberates around the heart of the Isla de Muerta. I half expect to feel a delayed burst of excruciating pain, but there is not a bullet in my chest. From across the cave, Jack slowly lowers the rifle he has pointed at Barbossa. Jack's eyes are dark and missing their usual excited gleam. He looks regretful.

"Ten years you carried that pistol and now you waste your last shot," Barbossa tells Jack in a condescending voice as he looks down upon his rival.

From behind him, Will drops the bloodstained medallion into the chest of Cortes, shouting, "He didn't waste it."

The final medallion clatters into the chest and a long moment of tense silence fills the Isla de Muerta as everyone realizes what has been done. The curse has been ended not by the black-hearted members of the renown pirate vessel, but by Will's and Jack's hands.

Barbossa's smug look immediately fades and his skin turns an almost ghostly white as he apprehends what the ending of the curse truly means. The yellowish haze that once muted his eyes dissolves, leaving spotless blue pools of disbelief in their place. Barbossa leans down and rips his coat open to reveal a crimson-stained white shirt. Blood seeps from his chest at an alarming rate. My breath catches in my throat and my mind goes utterly blank.

Looking at Jack as if seeing him for the first time, the pirate Captain murmurs in a barely audible voice, "I feel...cold..."

How horrible it must be to finally get your senses back after a decade of torment only to feel agony and discomfort. The Captain's chest wound appears to be fatal. Barbossa topples over and slumps to the ground, his shocked eyes staring blankly into the moonlight sky. I want to scream, but cannot. My cry gets caught in my throat somewhere as my eyes remain glued to the unseeing pirate captain. Is it too late to do anything for him? Is he already dead?

Fingertips uncurl and Barbossa's hand falls open, his chest stops moving despite the fact that blood continues to flow freely from his wound, and his shocked blue eyes turn glassy in death. I suddenly feel sick and dizzy. Will and Jack are speaking, but their words are distant to my ears. Barbossa may have treated me wrongly, but there was something compelling about the Captain. He could have thrown me to his crew or killed me on several occasions, but he instead marked me as his own and made me feel loved. Despite the circumstances under which we came together, I never wanted the man dead. He had a heart unlike some of the other soulless pirates of the Black Pearl. Now he's gone. There's nothing more to be said.

Jack and Will's chatter continues from what seems like miles away, but I feel stuck in time. It's been a long day and I'm thoroughly exhausted. My legs give way and I find myself falling down, down, down...

* * *

_Poor Elizabeth! She's had quite the rough day. How hard do you think she'll take Barbossa's death? __Review please! :)  
_


	25. Closed Eyes

**iBrizzy: Oh god, that happens to me too during that week of the month. I use it as an excuse to moan and groan about everything. All I really want to do is hang out in bed for that week, you know? Hm, I honestly don't know anything at all about Pokemon. Do you still like it at all? Hehe, you really like Angelica! She's definitely a strong character. Who's your second favorite Potc female? Ooo, I love Dreamworks movies! I should definitely try and see it when it comes out then. Hurry up March! Wow, you have a lot of guys on your list there. Sounds like you'll be marrying six. xD I know Johnny Depp, Hugh Jackman, and Geoffrey Rush, but I'll have to look the others up. That is so true. I think Jack is the most unpredictable out of all the pirates. What do you think? I mean, even Barbossa sticks to his word most of the time. Note the "most of the time" bit there. :P Omg, me too! I've almost cried over Barbossa's death a few times. It's not that graphic or anything, but it's just so sad. I think Jack is kind of meh, but I really wish Barbossa had killed him earlier when we get to that part of the movie. This is random, but I kind of wish Koehler had survived the fight. I dunno why really, I guess I just find him interesting. He could have escaped from jail with Pintel and Ragetti in the next movie or something.  
**

**Alicia: Ikr?! *hugs tight* We'll get through this! Someone needs to fetch Tia Dalma. xD Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: You're right! It's one of the worst feelings in the world. =/ Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Yay! That's awesome. :D And lol, good question! Is Barbossa really dead or not? I remember seeing the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie and then the first one, so I was like "huh?" Then I finally saw the second film and everything made more sense after that. Thanks for reading!**

**Bloodsired: Yay, you agree with me! *high fives you* Do you think that Davy might have looked down on women even before he met Calypso? I was thinking I might have him scoff at her when they first meet even though he's actually intrigued by her in my fic. xP Like she tells him about her abilities to guide a ship through a storm and whatnot and he thinks she's being silly. Yes, Tom gets to wear a big fancy wig in The Libertine! There's a smutty deleted scene on youtube from the film. You should look it up! *hands you a tissue* I hope this helps! It took Lizzie quite a while to admit that she has some feelings for Barbossa, but now that she's come to realize them, he's dead! D: Of course I don't mind if you follow me! I'm glad that you are following me! I will follow you as soon as I get on Tumblr next. :) You can always expect me to post a lot of pics of Barbossa, Davypso, and my Spanish guy. :P Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: Lol, I don't think I've ever had anyone review before reading ever before. xD I guess there's a first for everything! No problem about the warning. I'm probably just too sentimental. Did you think the previous chapter was sad?  
**

**Immysaurus: Yay, you're back! *hugs you* I missed you yesterday! Lol, that's what happens with most of my story ideas. Have you ever had a good idea then forgotten it? That happens to me sometimes. :P Awesome! That's a great Barbossabeth gif. I wish that the two had kissed in the first movie. I'm sure the directors could have managed to get it in there somehow even if it wasn't consensual (I mean, just look at what they did with Sao Feng and Lizzie!). Ooo, I would certainly read a Norrie/OC fic if you ever decide to write one! Then again, I'll read anything you write. ^^ Thanks so much! I'm sort of getting the hang of Tumblr. The only thing that annoys me is that I can only answer a question once and then I don't have the option to reply after that. D: ...Maybe I'm just missing something though? Oh yes, I'd just love to disappear into one of my favorite books or movies and meet all my favorite characters. *sighs dreamily* Aw, I'm sure you won't be single forever! You're such a nice person! I would like to meet a special someone at some point. Maybe I just need to get out of Michigan for that to happen. Was the GillettexElizabeth fic you read by TonyTigress or someone with a penname sort of like that? If so, I read that one too and also liked it! I think they could have some really fiery chemistry, you know? Aw, don't cry! *hands you tissues* I got all sentimental just from writing the previous chapter. xD Thank you so much for reading!  
**

**zgirl16: That corset line is one of my favorites from the film. xD I agree, it definitely seems like Elizabeth is going to take Barbossa's death hard. Ooo, you like Disney too? Awesome! *high fives you* What are your favorite Disney films? I love Disney! Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXV  
**

_~ Closed Eyes ~_**  
**

Before I can hit the rocks that are rising up to meet me, a hand juts out and grasps my shoulder. I'm tugged back up to my feet and find two concerned faces looking at me. Will's innocent brown eyes are staring into mine and Jack is holding me upright to keep me from crashing to the ground. My spell of faintness slowly fades, but I'm left feeling weak and strangely helpless. Unable to stop myself, I look past the two compassionate faces in front of me to the body of Captain Barbossa lying deadly still on a pile of golden coins. His pet monkey has already found his corpse and is sitting on the man's chest, uncomprehending eyes focused on his master's pasty face. A jolt of regret rises up within me. I don't know why I care that this man is dead. He deserves death, does he not?

"Steady there, luv," Jack says as he tightens his grip on my arm. "Are you feeling alright? I know you've seen death before. Hector's death can't have fazed you _this _much."

"She's probably not used to seeing death up close," Will chides Jack. Reaching out a gentle hand in my direction, Will asks, "Shall we return to the Dauntless? Perhaps you'll feel better once we're back in Port Royal. It's been a long day for all of us."

"That it has been, mate!" Jack chimes in, nodding vehemently as Will starts steering me towards the rowboat hovering by the entrance of the cave that will lead us out of the Isla de Muerta.

"Yes, I suppose we should return to the Dauntless. Father will be worried," I speak in a toneless voice that sounds much too loud to my own ears. I have to focus on taking steps forwards. If I wasn't ordering my feet to move, I might have been stuck in the Isla de Muerta for days. I try not to let myself look back over my shoulder, but I can't help it. It seems so wrong to leave a body lying at the center of the cave. I suddenly see why I'm having such a hard time stepping forwards. My feet are telling me to go backwards.

Jack looks over his shoulder at me and points out, "I hope you're not thinking about taking one of those gold medallions. Those are nothing but trouble, you know."

"Yes. No. I mean, of course not. Why would I steal a medallion after all the trouble they've put us through?" I ask, my cheeks flushing as I stammer over my words.

The mournful screeches of Barbossa's monkey pierce the air as the three of us spill into the rowboat. The cries of loss and sorrow cut straight through me and run through my entire body. Jack and Will seem completely indifferent to the monkey's anguish and pick up the oars to row us away from the Isla de Muerta, never to return.

"Wait!" the word slips out of my mouth without me realizing it was even there. Both Jack and Will turn to me with raised eyebrows. My cheeks turn red and I can only hope that Jack and Will can't see my flush in the moonlight. I feel like a fool for speaking because now I don't know what to say. I know what I want to do, but I can't tell the two men besides me the real reason behind it. Stuttering as I go along, I say, "I...I dropped something while we were fighting. It was a...bracelet of mine. I'm going to go get it."

"I'll come and help you," Will immediately volunteers as he too rises from the rowboat to step back onto the large rock expanse in the center of the cave. "What does your bracelet look like?"

"You don't have to help me," I say much too quickly, my eyes cold and my voice too hard as I frown at Will. He looks shocked at my words and I cringe as I listen to how odd they sound coming from my lips. Trying to make up for my rudeness, I try and force a smile onto my lips as I reply, "What I mean to say is thank you anyway, but I think it will be faster if just I go to find it."

"Alright," Will accepts this with a nod. His concern for me is written all over his face. He knows I'm acting very out of sorts and that something must be very wrong.

As I stumble out of the rowboat, I find that I am glad that Barbossa's body is hidden from the boat by a large pile of gold coins. Trying not to make it obvious that my steps are leading me straight towards the pirate captain, I weave this way and that way around gold coins and sparkling jewels. The items may be worth great sums to some people, but they are worthless to me.

When I'm quite sure that Jack and Will aren't watching me and have gone back to their idle chatter, I duck behind the gold mound and fall to my knees next to the corpse of the dead pirate captain. The monkey sitting on Barbossa's chest gives me a mournful cry and scampers a few inches away from me. My hand reaches out of its own accord and presses against the Captain's chest. His skin is ice cold under my touch. No faint heartbeat can be felt. There is no hope of reviving the man lying by my side.

Wetness forms at the corners of my eyes, but I will myself not to cry. I don't know what I'm crying for. Not sure who I'm speaking to exactly, I whisper in a barely audible voice, "You deserve this, you know. What you did to me was unethical. What you took from me was irreplaceable. Yet...I wish Jack hadn't killed you. I suppose I owe you a thanks. You could have had me killed or worse, but instead you protected me from your crew. They would have torn me apart like wild beasts fighting over a piece of fresh meat. Thank you for keeping me safe from them and..."

I trail off as one single tear manages to drip out of the corner of my eye and spills down my face. Before I can choke, I stop speaking and try to get a grip on myself. The corpse in front of me belongs to a man I barely know. However, he treated me the way no other man has treated me before. I still remember the closeness of our bodies, the way he ravished my skin, and the way I wanted to kiss him back at the very end of our night together. My body and my mind were conflicted that night and have remained that way since then. I've become so confused and I had hoped that the Captain might have some answers for me regarding my confusion. Did he truly have feelings for me or was I just another woman out of several? He said he had reasons for what he did to me, but what were those reasons? Now, I will never know. The unanswered questions that swirl through my head get louder and more urgent.

"Elizabeth? Are you certain you don't need any help?" I hear Will's voice calling me from beyond the gold pile.

This is silly. I need to stop feeling sentimental and return to the Dauntless. Barbossa was a pirate for god's sake! Of course he never had true feelings for me. Taking me to his bed that fateful night was probably just a game to him. I was a puppet easily manipulated into an entertainment source for him.

Forcing my voice steady, I shout back to Will, "Yes, I'm fine!"

Knowing that Will will come to find me if I remain here much longer, I quickly wipe the single tear off of my cheek and run my fingertip over the Captain's slightly parted lips. They're very cold now as Barbossa lies in eternal slumber, but I can still remember the way their warmth felt against my flesh only two nights earlier. Caught between loss and confusion, I stare at the dead body seeking answers I will never get. Shaking my head ruefully, I reach forwards and close the Captain's eyes in a respectful gesture. Now it appears as if he might only be sleeping if it weren't for the unnatural curl of his right hand and the pasty color of his skin.

A soft whine sounds from next to me as I pull myself to my feet suddenly feeling very, very tired. Turning fatigued eyes to my right, I find the monkey staring up at me with eyes that hold the weight of the world in them. Sympathy runs through me and I give the small creature a knowing look as I murmur, "I'm sorry too."

With that said, I step back out from around the gold mound and step hastily back towards the rowboat. Even though I'm not looking at him, I can feel Jack's intense gaze on my face. Will is looking at me only in concern, but the expression on Jack's face is much different than the expression on Will's face. It's as if he knows what I was doing. Determined not to look at Jack as if fearful that he will be able to read the truth just by meeting my eyes, I sit down in the center of the rowboat and wait for the two men to start rowing.

A long silence falls. Nobody starts rowing. A bit irritated at why we're not moving since I'm finally ready to get away from this cursed place, I raise an eyebrow at Will and say, "Let's return to the Dauntless, shall we?"

"Yes, of course, but did you find your bracelet?" Will asks, tilting his head at me as he motions to my wrists, both bracelet-free.

In my haste to get back to the rowboat, I forgot all about my made up bracelet. I make up another lie and say, "I couldn't find it, but that's alright. I have other bracelets back at home. This one is nothing special."

"But are you_ sure_ this certain bracelet was nothing special?" Jack's curious voice sounds from my right. He leans forwards towards me and says, "I think this bracelet_ was _something special to you if you were willing to go back to look for it. Perhaps it had a special gem inlaid upon it or it had some greater meaning to you?"

I turn and meet Jack's gaze indignantly. Not liking to repeat myself to a man who's words seem to contain a double meaning, I reply flatly, "The bracelet is not important. I thought you were in a hurry to leave this place, Mr. Sparrow?"

"I am in a hurry," Jack admits, finally taking up the oars and beginning to row in time with Will. "If you two would kindly drop me off at my ship, I'll be on my way and leave the two of you to do whatever it is you plan on doing once I'm gone."

I chew my lip and don't reply to Jack's request. I don't want to be the one to tell him that the Black Pearl has already left courtesy of its cowardly crew. Silence falls over our group of three as we travel through the dark cave, the gold and jewels glinting on either side of us no longer a temptation to anyone. Jack seems to only be after his ship at this point and Will and I mainly want to return to The Dauntless. I haven't told Will about how I've been engaged to the Commodore, but I don't feel like this is the proper time to tell him about it. Everyone in Port Royal will know of the upcoming marriage soon enough.

The darkness dissolves as our rowboat travels out of the cave and into the twinkle of the moonlight and the stars. I don't remember the stars shining before, but now they are gleaming down upon us. Just as I suspected, the Black Pearl is nowhere to be seen. Jack has no choice but to return to The Dauntless with Will and me. Clearly, nothing will go right for him there. After he persuaded the Commodore and his men to fight cursed, immortal pirates, nothing but doom awaits him on the royal vessel.

"I am sorry, Jack," I murmur as realization dawns on the pirate's face. "I tried to get them to wait."

"They've only done what's right by them. I cannot ask more than that. It was me who told them to keep to the code in the first place," Jack sighs heavily before suddenly jerking back and looking for his rifle as he calls out, "Ahh! Monkey!"

A flash of mangy fur scampers across the rowboat. Barbossa's monkey must have followed me aboard the boat! I'm not entirely displeased to see the creature, but it appears as if Jack and the monkey have a past because the pirate is glaring daggers at the monkey and is yanking his rifle out of his belt as if he means to shoot the poor creature.

"You don't mean to kill him, do you?" I ask with a frown as the monkey runs over to my feet and cowers behind them as if he knows that I will protect him from Jack.

"Believe me, that monkey is better dead than alive," Jack says, trying to aim his rifle around my feet at the monkey. Before I can protest further, he pulls the trigger! Thank god nothing happens. Looking annoyed, Jack mutters under his breath, "Bugger! I forgot I used the last shot."

"He's just a poor monkey," I interject, unsure why Jack is being so cruel to the little creature.

"Yes, and also the pet of my previous adversary. It's a funny thing that Hector's monkey followed you here," Jack says, that knowing look from earlier back in his eyes.

Frowning, I suddenly stiffen and reply, "Yes, I suppose it's interesting."

"Interesting?" Jack echoes before leaning forwards and adding, "Yes, it's_ very_ interesting indeed. You do know that the damned monkey by your feet doesn't take kindly to strangers, don't you?"

"Jack, what are you trying to say?" I ask, starting to get fed up with the situation.

"I'm saying that the monkey only takes kindly to chums of Hector's, that's all," Jack says lightly as if we happen to be discussing the weather, not where my true loyalties lie. "I just thought that I'd point that out."

* * *

_Hm, do you think Jack suspects that something went on between Barbossa and Elizabeth? __Review please! :)  
_


	26. Certain Speculations

**XxRebelWriterxX: Hey again! *waves* It's totally okay if it takes you a few days to reply. We all get busy this time of year. I'm glad to hear that you're not uninterested though. I'm glad that you have your phone at least. Do you use your phone a lot more than your computer? I'm kind of the opposite of that. Yay, I can't wait until our birthdays! *jumps up and down* Freedom at last! I agree, I cry every day because of my parents pretty much. They're thinking about splitting, so yeah...things are crazy around here. I agree, we would definitely be really good friends! We are really similar. Who knows though? Maybe we will meet up someday. :3 Yay, I'm glad you liked the last few chapters and I'm with you on Jack's suspicion. xD Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Frustration: Yay, you're still reading! I thought you might have abandoned this. :P Anyway, I agree! Mr. Swann will probably order for the monkey to be shot if he sees it. What do you think? xD Thanks for the review!**

**iBrizzy: My family knows to stay away from me during that week of the month, but do they actually stay away from me? No! xD I don't keep up with any TV shows at the moment. Do you keep up with any? Maybe it's just me, but I think that most people like characters they can relate to the most aka characters like themselves. I'm like that anyway. I bet you could pull off a great Angelica if you made a Tumblr RP account for her. I'd say give it a go! I'm going to have to mark March 12 on my calender so I don't forget. I tend to forget everything I try to remember unless I write it down, lol. Family movies are nice. I usually have to hide whatever I'm watching from my mom. xD Jack is just...random. You never know what's going through his head. I think the first thing Barbossa would have done is savor his "bushel of apples". *notethedoublemeaningthere* Yeah, Koehler is like my favorite crew member. Why did he have to die? D: I dunno who killed him, but I think it was Norrington, right? Anyway, it would have been awesome if he had gotten to travel around with Pintel and Ragetti and make it all the way to the third movie. God, now I'm thinking about a Koehler/OC fic. Damn me and my "creativity". xP Jack the monkey has definitely given Elizabeth's secret away to Jack the pirate. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: Nooo, don't cry! *huggles tight* You know he'll come back! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you there. Jack knows that something is up. Ooo, I'll go read your new chapter next. ^^  
**

**Bloodsired: Lol, all men seem to think that bringing a woman on board is bad luck except for Jack! I can see him purposely hiding women aboard his ship. :P I see Davy as being a bit of a gentleman, but not as much as Barbossa or Beckett. I think he has a "hard" side to him. What do you think? Did you find the deleted scene? And yay! :D I should watch Quills then seeing as I love smut or anything smut-related. I would really like to read some Davypso smut with human Davy, but I can't seem to find any stories like that, so I will just have to write my own. Jack the monkey is cute when he's not a skeleton. xD Ooo, did you finish the entire marathon already? I need to watch Potc 4 again so I can see my Spanish guy. I mostly write the second movie based on the film, but it's sad because there is not much Barbossa in those chapters. Hehe, yeah, I do have a lot of Davy, Barbossa, and my Spanish guy pictures! I love collecting them seeing as they're my favorite characters. :3 Yes, yes, yes! You should definitely make a Potc Tumblr! That would be awesome. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: First times are always awesome! *throws us a party* I'm glad you still liked the chapter despite it being kinda on the sad side. Haha, yeah, of course Jack suspects something! Do you think Will or Elizabeth's dad will suspect anything? xD Thanks for reading!  
**

**Immysaurus: *huggles* Aw, that's so nice of you to say! Are you having a good weekend, I hope? Yes, it is so annoying when we forget our story ideas. It sort of bothers me until I finally remember them. Yup, I know that moment just before they go over the waterfall. Lizzie's expression there sort of ruins the moment though. =/ Yes, I hate Sao Feng so much! He's my least favorite character, I think. Who is your least favorite? No problem! I'm positive that you wouldn't write James OOC! Your writing is always right on. You're better at keeping everyone IC than I am. I wish I didn't suck at talking to people too. It's easy to talk to people online, but I get so nervous irl. Are you the same way? I feel so socially awkward at times. D'awww, thanks! I'd like to think so, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Yup, that's who I meant! Her writing is amazing, isn't it? :3 I agree with you about Jack. He definitely knows something went on between Lizzie and Barbossa. The monkey is definitely going to stick around for a little while. Random question, but what do you think of Koehler? He's one of the random pirates on the Black Pearl who gets killed in the end in case you have no idea who I'm talking about. :P Thanks for reading! :)  
**

**zgirl16: I agree, Jack is definitely smart enough to figure it out. I guess the real question is if anyone else will figure out what happened. Omg, I love TLK! Who's your favorite character from TLK? Aw, no problem, there's no need to apologize. *hugs* I'll read your new chapter after this! :D Let me know what you think of this one!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI  
**

_~ Certain Speculations ~_**  
**

The journey back to The Dauntless should have been a quiet one. I believe it would have been silent if not for Jack. Despite the fact that his beloved ship is gone, Jack seems to feel like it is his job to break the peace of the night. Barbossa's monkey continues to hide behind my feet as if I'm his new master now. Throughout all of Jack's chatter, Will remains silent. He looks just as exhausted as I feel. As soon as we return to The Dauntless, I look forwards to collapsing onto one of the cabin beds and sleeping there until we reach Port Royal.

Jack has spent the last ten minutes debating whether or not he can talk his way out of the noose by telling the Commodore about some fabled "Fountain of Youth". Seeing as he has no map or proof that the place even exists, I've pointed out to him that the fountain is merely a legend and a fictional one at that. Trying to get more than a few words at a time out of my mouth, Jack changes the subject.

"It must be awfully difficult for you, Miss Swann," he says, his voice thick with..._something_. Do I detect sarcasm in his tone?

Immediately on guard, I narrow my eyes at him and ask, "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Sparrow?"

"What I mean to say is that it must be quite difficult being the apple of many a man's eye," Jack says, a mischievous look visible in his expression. He waves a hand towards Will and says, "Look at poor Mr. Turner for example. He's fallen deeply in love with you, yet, it will cause him nothing but pain seeing as you're the Governor's daughter. You're engaged to the Commodore, but everyone knows that you do not love him even though he desires you. I'm certain there are others who long for you as well. Whatever happened between you and Hector anyway?"

The monkey by my feet whines at his master's name and I find a telltale flush rising up my neck. Jack has finally popped the question he's been hinting at all night. I'm clearly not going to give him an answer to his inquiry, but sometimes body language can tell more than a thousand words. Luckily, Will saves me from answering Jack's question.

After remaining silent on our trip back to The Dauntless thus far, Will lifts his head and gives the look of a lost puppy dog as he asks, "Is it true, Elizabeth? Are you going to marry the Commodore?"

"Yes," I reply, my voice thick with emotion. I don't want to marry the Commodore, but I must. It is the price I have to pay for Will's safety. I don't regret my decision. Thinking that I might as well tell Will why I agreed to marrying the Commodore, I speak up, "I had no choice, Will. It was the only way I could get the Commodore to turn his ship around and give you hope for an escape."

"I understand," Will nods truthfully although there's a sad look in his eyes that I've never seen there before.

"I wonder if I'll still be around at the time of the wedding," Jack ponders, tapping his chin with the tip of his index finger. He turns his gaze to me and adds, "If I am, you'll be sure to invite me along, won't you, dearie? I never like to miss weddings. They've got plenty of food and drink at those events."

"There won't be any rum if that's what you're thinking," I point out wryly, remembering Jack's unceasing thirst for the vile drink

"Now_ that_ is a real shame," Jack says, clicking his tongue and shaking his head disapprovingly. Without any warning whatsoever, the little ball of fur hiding behind my feet jumps towards Jack. He clings onto the man's arm and crawls all the way up to his shoulder before stealing Jack's hat and returning to me with it. The monkey drops the pirate hat at my feet and looks up at me expectantly as if he's waiting for me to put it on. Jack reaches forwards to snag the hat and glares at the little monkey, snapping, "Damn you, Jack!"

"Jack?" I question, wondering why Jack is cursing at himself.

"It's the monkey's name. He was named after me. Normally, I'd think of it as an honor, but not in this case," Jack mutters glumly. There's a sudden splash from our right that sends water droplets soaring over the side of our ship. A few of them fly onto my face. I turn just in time to see a pirate corpse sinking below the dark, crashing waves. My chest clenches in fear as Jack says, "Ah, so Barbossa's miscreants made it to your bloody friend's ship, I see."

"It's not a funny matter, Jack," I frown, waving my hand to get Jack and Will to row faster. "My father is on that ship. I do hope he's alright..."

The three of us reach The Dauntless a few minutes later. Several more splashes are heard as more bodies are tossed overboard and disturb the stillness of the black waters. I can only hope that they're the corpses of pirates and not of anyone I know. As soon as the ladder to the royal vessel comes into view, I throw myself towards it and hurry up the ladder as fast as I can with something heavy hanging onto my shoulder. When I turn, I see Jack the monkey clinging tightly to me. Jack the pirate is right - the little ball of fur really has seemed to take a liking to me.

Not cruel enough to push the monkey away, I let him hide in my hair as I step onto the deck of The Dauntless and cringe at what I see there. Lots of fallen men surround me, bloodstains are visible upon the wood and sails of the ship, and the entire vessel reeks of death. Careful not to step on any bodies, I weave my way towards the center of the ship as I look for father or the Commodore.

"Elizabeth! There you are my dear," father exclaims, hurrying towards me and almost tripping over a pirate's broken corpse as he hurries to meet me. Sending the body a disgusted look, father manages to avoid it and then hugs me tightly, saying, "I don't approve of the way you just took off like that earlier! You've had us all so very worried. I see you've brought the blacksmith's apprentice back to the ship with you. At least your mission wasn't in vain. We will return to Port Royal immediately."

This time, I have no reason not to want to go back to Port Royal. On the contrary, I'm suddenly in a hurry to return to my home. The sooner we get out of these raging waters, the better. The sea has numerous stories to tell, but most of them are tragic and explain the death of many a sailor.

"I'm quite tired," I point out, raising a hand to my mouth to conceal a yawn. "I was thinking that I might rest until we arrive home."

"Of course," father says, taking my hand in one of his wrinkled ones. His touch is surprisingly warm and I didn't realize until now that my clothes are damp and I'm shivering. "Let me show you to an empty cabin. I'm not sure how long it will be until we reach Port Royal, but it can't hurt for you to sleep here in the meantime."

Every muscle in my body feels ten times heavier than usual and even my eyelids feel weighted down. I follow father in silence as he leads me to a cabin below the decks, listening absentmindedly to Jack's prattle as he steps onto the ship somewhere behind me and dips his hat to a navy officer, saying, "I was rooting for you the entire time, mate!"

Father shudders at hearing Jack's voice once again. Perhaps tomorrow I can try and plead Jack's case with father and the Commodore, but not now. In this certain situation, Jack _is_ guilty. Although he helped me save Will, he also put the royal navy in danger and is therefore the cause of several deaths aboard this ship.

Stopping at a room at the far end of the hallway below the deck, father opens the door to it and waves me inside, saying, "These are my quarters. You should be left in peace here. I shall come and let you know as soon as we arrive at Port Royal. Is there anything I can do for you before leaving you to rest? You aren't hurt at all, are you?"

"No, I'm not hurt, just tired," I reply, barely able to believe that it's only been two days since I was taken from Port Royal. A thought occurs to me and I send a worried glance over my shoulder in father's direction as I point out, "Will won't be harmed for taking the Interceptor to rescue me, right?"

Father hesitates only momentarily before he allows, "I can grant him clemency for engaging in piracy under the circumstances. Goodnight, my dear. Sleep well."

"Thank you," I tell father, listening to the door fall shut behind me.

Once I'm alone, I turn to the cabin I've just stepped into and gaze around it quickly. It looks just like all the other rooms aboard The Dauntless with dark navy walls, a polished wooden floor, and a dresser at the right side of the room. The only thing different about this room is the bed in the corner of the room. It seems to call my name, its fluffy white mattress just begging for someone to collapse onto it. Not needing to be called more than once, I cross the room and immediately sink onto the bed without bothering to change out of my wet clothes. Falling into the mattress is just as luxurious as I hoped it might be. It feels as if I'm falling into a very soft cloud.

The mattress shifts slightly as Jack the monkey pounces between the crisp, white sheets. I had forgotten that he was still attached to my shoulder. How long will the monkey follow me around for? Father won't allow a grimy, smelly monkey with matted fur and a loud screech into our home, that's for certain.

I decide to think about Jack the monkey's fate as well as Jack the pirate's fate tomorrow. My mind is thick from fatigue and trying to think right now is like aimlessly wallowing around in a thick fog. As I close my eyes, I feel something cold and heavy below my collarbone. I put a hand to my chest and find the pendant there. It feels more like a weight than a gift with its previous owner now dead. This is the last thought that runs through my mind before I surrender myself to the world of slumber.

When I wake next, I am greeted by bright sunlight flooding through the cabin from the window to my right. I'm still quite tired and don't particularly feel like waking up just yet. I roll from my back onto my stomach and try to hide my face in my pillow. The familiar scent of lavender fills my nose as I turn to the pillow. Wait, lavender? I'm quite sure that the cabins inside The Dauntless did not smell like lavender. I must no longer be on the ship. If I'm not on the royal vessel, then where am I?

Despite the distant throbbing of my muscles, I will myself to open my eyes and take a look around myself. Somehow, I've managed to get from the bed in my cabin to my own bedroom in father's mansion. I must have been so deeply asleep that I did not wake when I was transferred from the ship to my home. I wonder who carried me here. Although I'd like to think it was Will, I'm certain that father would not have allowed that. I'm hoping that father's opinion of Will will rise considering the fact that he was willing to sacrifice his life for me several times over the last few days.

Creak! The sound of a door opening immediately seizes my attention. I must be a little on the jumpy side after yesterday since I find myself bolting upright into a sitting position at the noise. A brown-eyed, red-cheeked face appears just inside the doorway. It's Estrella.

"You're awake, Miss!" Estrella exclaims, immediately hurrying into the room when she notices that my eyes are open. She comes to sit uninvited at the foot of my bed. I'm polite enough not to tell her to move and prepare myself for an update on the latest gossip. "I couldn't stop thinking about you poor dear! Thank god you haven't come to any harm."

"Yes, thank god for that," I reply mutely, thinking that even though I haven't exactly come to harm, I've been marked for life.

Leaning forwards as if she's sharing a secret with me, Estrella adds, "I heard the news! You accepted the Commodore's proposal! That's wonderful."

I can't bring myself to agree with Estrella about marrying James Norrington. I try to think of something else to chat with her about when I notice something odd. Typically, at this hour of the day, servants are scurrying around the house and there is almost always the constant patter of footsteps outside my doorway. Today, there are no footsteps. Something seems off.

"Estrella, is something going on?" I ask, wondering if today is a holiday that managed to slip my mind.

"I don't believe so," Estrella says, accidentally shaking brown hair loose from her bun. She tucks it behind her ear before asking, "Why do you ask, Miss?"

"It seems rather quiet in the house today, don't you agree?" I say, still suspicious that something is going on.

"Oh, everyone is probably at the hanging about to take place. Jack Sparrow was caught, you see. He will hang this afternoon. You know how the people of town are. They always cluster together for a hanging. It's silly really," Estrella tuts with a shake of her head.

Jack Sparrow? Hung? This afternoon? Estrella's words spiral around inside my mind in a whirlpool of chaos. I jerk my head in the direction of the window. Is it already the afternoon? Am I too late to save Jack?

* * *

_Now Jack is in trouble! Do you think Elizabeth will find a way to save him? R__eview please! :)  
_


	27. Untimely Delays

**Frustration: Don't apologize, it's completely fine! I totally understand what you're saying, although I'm one of those writers who even loves a short "Great chapter!" review. xD I dunno why, I guess reviews like that help me to know that I still have people reading this, you know? I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Haha, no, I'm not that cruel of a writer. I don't think I could ever kill off one of my main characters. Well, not for good. We all know Barbossa's fate. The monkey might continue following Elizabeth around until he finds Barbossa again. Thanks for the review!  
**

**LuluCalliope: It's totally okay, I understand busyness! *hugs tight* How have you been? I've had a rough weekend...probably my hardest in a while, but I'm still at home, so I guess that's what counts. Thanks for reading!**

**iBrizzy: You're lucky! I wish I got left alone more of the time. I always get dragged into drama. I haven't heard of Legend of Korra before. Is it good? I could only RP characters I can relate to as well. Funny thing is that I can't really relate to anyone from Potc except for Davy Jones because of his depression/heartbreak thing. I'm definitely going to have to see Rise of the Guardians when it comes out. It'll give me something to look forwards to. Do you have any other favorite Dreamworks films? I love the Shrek series. Me too, Koehler definitely should have stuck around! I can see him trying to keep Pintel and Ragetti in line and getting fed up with them. I really do think I might write a Koehler/OC fic someday. For some reason, I just don't think KoehlerxElizabeth works. I'm open to most pairings, but that one just seems off to me. What do you think? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: You'll find out soon. ;) Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Elizabeth had better do something! She can't let Jack die. D: Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Bloodsired: I think strong-willed is the best word to describe Davy. What do you think? He also seems a bit stubborn to me. Yay for watching deleted scenes from The Libertine! You're definitely going to have to get a copy though so you can watch more than 38 seconds of deleted scenes. :P Yup, there's going to be a lot of Elizabeth's POV in the next chapters. I did consider writing Barbossa's POV, but gave up on that idea because it seems too difficult to me. Hehe, did your brother like the Potc marathon? I love movie marathons. That's a shame that the fic you were reading was never finished! I really dislike unfinished stories. I actually have not read the fic you're talking about. To be quite honest, I try not to read stories on here because I don't want to accidentally borrow another writer's idea if that makes any sense? I usually just read stories written by friends regardless of the category they're under. Hehe, I agree! Lizzie would not be Lizzie and Jack would not be Jack if they didn't find a way to get him away from the noose. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: Hehe, that's cool that you review before reading. xD Do you think Will will (lol, that sounds funny) do anything about it if he finds out? I've been lazy too. Why can't we choose a boyfriend from our favorite TV shows or movies? That would be so awesome. Who would you choose? :P Thanks for reading!  
**

**Immysaurus: That's good to hear! I've had a bit of a difficult weekend. Hopefully, things will get better over here as the week goes on. I really dislike Sao Feng and Mercer! I feel as if Mercer must have had something very traumatic happen to him when he was younger to turn him into the man he is in the films. What do you think? Aw, wow, that's nice of you to say! I always feel like everyone gets really OOC in my fics. Omg, yes, I am exactly like that! I feel as if everyone is watching my every move in public. It makes me nervous just to move my foot an inch to the left or to the right, you know? =/ I think about minor characters too much. :P Yup, I like Koehler. I think it would have been nice if he had lived and traveled with Pintel and Ragetti through the next two films. What do you think of that idea? Hehe, me too, we should all have a pet monkey! They're so cute. Exactly, Lizzie had better hurry and get herself to the hanging to do her life-altering faint! xD Thanks for reading!  
**

**zgirl16: Yes, Elizabeth, go save Jack! And wow, thanks! I love getting compliments like that. :) I don't think my writing is all that good, so those types of compliments always make my day. Scar is my favorite character from TLK too. xD Have you seen any of the TLK sequels? Aw, no problem! I love your writing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII  
**

_~ Untimely Delays ~_**  
**

No longer half asleep, I quickly untangle myself from the sheets and slip out of bed as fast as I can. I'm still in the clothes I borrowed from some unlucky navy officer As I struggle to my feet, Estrella gives me a confused look, clearly unsure what my hurry is about. I've been the cause of grief for far too many men lately and I simply will _not _have Jack Sparrow's death weighing down on my shoulders for the rest of my life. I'm not certain what I can do to help him yet, but I will not just sit around while the hanging takes place. As usual, I will improvise if necessary and find some way or the other to protect Jack. Will might help me. Both of us owe to the pirate thanks. It's a shame I won't be able to speak to Will before the hanging takes place.

"Miss? Is everything alright?" Estrella asks me in concern as I fling my wardrobe open and pull my floral cloak over my shoulders before hastening to the door.

"Yes," I lie, trying to keep the lines of worry off of my face as I hurry to the door of the bedroom and crack it open. "I need to speak to my father immediately. The hanging has not taken place yet, has it? It is still morning and you said that it will occur this afternoon, right?"

Estrella nods, still staring at me dubiously as I rush out into the hallway, my hair mussed and my bare feet sliding along the polished wooden floor. I don't know where father is, so I'm going to have to search all around the house for him. A few servants walking calmly up the stairs send me incredulous looks as I go whizzing past them, skimming the parlor for a familiar curly gray wig. Father is nowhere to be seen. Hm. Perhaps he's in the dining hall? It is midday, I believe, and so he might be eating.

I round the corner and hurry to the dining room doors. I usually bother to knock before entering a room, but this situation is too dire for niceties. Jack's life is in grave danger and it's up to me to put a stop to his impending doom. Reaching out, I take hold of the brass handles to the dining hall and thrust them open. To my relief, father is sitting at the end of the long table and is buttering a roll.

"Ah, Elizabeth! I didn't expect you to wake for another few hours still. You certainly had quite the last two days. I see you're still wearing those navy clothes..." father points out, disapproval in his voice as he skims over the white breeches and matching white shirt I'm wearing.

Too alarmed about Jack to think about what I'm dressed in, I nod absentmindedly and say, "I hear that Jack Sparrow is to hang this afternoon. I would like to attend the hanging. At what time must we leave the house to attend the event?"

"I rather hoped you wouldn't want to frequent the hanging," father sighs, picking up his napkin from his lap and using it to dab at his mouth. "I'm leaving for the hanging in an hour. I suppose that if you've changed into something a bit more appropriate and are presentable by then, you may attend the hanging with me. Would you care for some breakfast?"

"No, but thank you," I reply, food the last thing on my mind as I turn and start towards the door. An hour may seem like a long time, but Estrella takes her time making me presentable. She frets over every little crease in my dress and insists on brushing my hair until it's as smooth as silk. Before stepping out of the doors, I turn back to father and inform him, "I will wait for you in the parlor an hour from now."

"Yes, I figured you will be waiting for me there. Very well," father admits a bit grudgingly before going back to his roll.

Once the doors to the dining hall have been shut behind me, I turn and run back up the stairs. Women are not supposed to run, but I assume that since most of the servants are absent, today can be an exception. My feet pound against the wooden staircase as I think about what must be done before I'm ready to attend the hanging. I will need a bath, a change of clothes, and my hair must be done. As all these thoughts cross through my mind, I round the corner and practically slam straight into Estrella.

"Excuse me, Miss!" Estrella exclaims, managing to come to a halt at the very last second to avoid a collision. "Is something amiss?"

"No, but I am in a bit of a hurry. Please fetch me a bath and make quick of it," I request before entering my bedroom to find a dress suitable for the occasion.

While Estrella goes about preparing my bath, I flick through the dresses in my wardrobe and am surprised when none of them catch my eye. I feel like wearing something dark and dramatic. Unfortunately, every dress I own seems to have a flower pattern or a pastel color. Sighing, I decide on a cream-colored dress with laces trimming. Laying the dress down on my bed, I wait for Estrella to alert me when the bath is ready. While I wait, I try to think up a plan that will save Jack. Just then, the door to my bedroom opens and Estrella appears.

"Your bath has been prepared," Estrella informs me dutifully before glancing towards the bed and noticing the dress I've laid upon it. She claps her hands together in delight and asks, "Would you like to wear that dress today? It is one of my favorites and you always manage to look so grown up in it."

"Yes, I would like to wear it today. I am going to wash quickly so I don't miss the hanging," I tell Estrella, giving her a hinting look that means I will require her assistance once again in a few minutes.

"Of course," Estrella nods as I exit my bedroom and head directly towards the bathroom.

There are times when I enjoy warm baths, but situation I'm in takes out all of the pleasure one might get from bathing. I tear the navy clothes off and cast them into the corner of the room before sinking into the water. Without a second of hesitation, I grab the bar of soap and scrub myself raw. The soap smells like roses. By the time I've finished washing all the dirt, grime, and ashes from my body, my skin sparkles and smells of flowers.

It is a relief to finally feel clean. Fetching the towel from the counter, I dry myself off as quickly as I can and hastily pull my shift over my head before throwing open the bathroom door to look for Estrella. As usual, she's waiting for me just outside the door with my cream-colored dress held reverently in her hands. It usually bothers me to have Estrella waiting on me all the time, but I appreciate her presence today.

My maid follows me into the bathroom and seems to take note of my need to hurry. She helps arrange the dress around me and laces it up tightly, but not to the point of suffocation. I assume that she heard about my trouble with the corset last time I attended a large gathering. Thankful that I won't have to deal with finding a way to breathe as well as a way to free Jack before the hanging, I help Estella smooth the creases in my dress and then go to sit on the stool in front of the mirror while Estrella takes hold of the brush.

As soon as the comb starts untangling the knots in my hair, I'm jerked back in time to two mornings ago when a man's hands were the ones working through my hair. Those were the same hands that tied the medallion around my neck, cut my palm, and laid me down in a bed aboard the Black Pearl. So many different things those hands have done and so many different intentions were behind each and every attention. I sigh outwardly in exasperation, wondering why the captain of the Black Pearl is still haunting my mind!

"Are you alright, Miss?" Estrella asks me in concern, hands pausing in my hair. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, no, not at all," I reply, knowing that the last thing I need right now is for Estrella to brush my hair even more slowly than usual. "I was just thinking about something. That's all."

"About what?" the ever curious Estrella asks before realizing that it's out of her place to ask such a question. She falls silent and blushes, adding, "I apologize. You mustn't tell me unless you want to."

Estrella is clearly hoping that I will want to tell her about what is racing through my mind, but she's just going to have to keep hoping. Some secrets are too dark to ever bring into the light. They're meant to stay in the inky darkness until they're eventually swallowed up into oblivion, a mere memory of an event that may or may not have actually occurred.

As I think about this, I absentmindedly turn my head to the right, bearing the exquisite ruby pendant around my neck to the light. I'm not aware of this until Estrella lets out a little gasp of surprise. A hand goes to her mouth as she points at the gemstone hanging against my throat. Looking awed, Estrella asks, "Wherever did you get such a beautiful piece of jewelry from, Miss Elizabeth? Did the Commodore give it to you as a wedding gift?"

"No, the Commodore did not give it to me..." I reply, indirectly avoiding Estrella's question.

My maid still hasn't returned to brushing my hair and continues to ogle the pendant around my neck with coveting eyes. Unable to take her gaze off of the sparkling ruby, Estella goes on, "Whatever man gave you such a gift must treasure you greatly. I've never seen such a beautiful necklace in all of my life!"

I frown at Estrella's exclamation and wonder whether or not she is right. Did Barbossa look at me as a treasure, something more than just a woman to warm his bed for a single night? What would he have done with me if the curse had been lifted with my blood? Would I have been discarded and thrown to the crew or would I have become something more to Captain, perhaps what Lady Genevieve once was to the him?

"So who was it then?" Estrella's nosiness gets the better of her. "It must be someone very wealthy, a duke or a prince perhaps?"

I'm thinking that Estrella really ought to stop listening to exaggerated gossip since Port Royal is not a place where you will find dukes or princes. Luckily, I'm saved from answering her question because a quick rap sounds from the door and my father calls, "Elizabeth, are you in there? The carriage is waiting."

My heart picks up pace as I realize that I'm not ready to leave for the hanging yet and that father might leave without me. Deciding not to inform him that my hair isn't combed, I reply swiftly, "I will meet you in the parlor in just a moment! Please wait for me."

"I will wait, but the sooner we leave, the better," father says, his footsteps fading off into the distance as he goes to wait for me in the parlor. Father is a bit particular when it comes to being on time for public events. Arriving at a ceremony even a few moments late irks him.

Looking up at Estrella, I press her, "We must hurry! Isn't there something that can be done with my hair that won't take an hour?"

Estrella bites her lip and relents, "I suppose I could put it in a bun."

"Yes, please do that!" I insist, willing her to move quickly.

Distracted by trying to pull my tresses into a bun as quickly as she can, Estrella temporarily forgets about the ruby pendant dangling from my neck. I inconspicuously tuck it underneath my dress once again, wondering not for the first time why I'm still wearing the necklace. It's not doing me much good if nobody can see it. However, for some reason, I feel as if it must stay hidden just like my relationship with Barbossa.

"I don't know about this, Miss," Estrella frowns as she takes a step backwards and starts wringing her hands together. "I think I ought to redo the bun."

I don't even bother to look in the mirror as I reply, "It looks just fine. Thank you for your assistance. I will be joining my father now."

Praying that he hasn't already left without me, I raise my skirts to my ankles and step quickly from the bathroom, leaving a disconcerted Estrella still worrying about my hair. I fly down the staircase until I catch sight of father's familiar gray wig. I let out the breath I've been holding and slow my pace to a more proper speed. Father will not be pleased to find me running.

I take the last step from the bottom stair to the floor and dip into a quick curtsy for father. The lines in his forehead decrease for a moment as he smiles at me and murmurs, "You look lovely, Elizabeth. Now we really _must_ be going!"

Nodding, I take a step towards the door by father's side. I'm in almost as much of a hurry as he is to get to the hanging although my reasons for it are much different than father's reasons. Unfortunately, one problem still remains ever present in the front of my mind. I still haven't found a way to ensure Jack Sparrow's safety. Perhaps I can talk to father about it on the way to the hanging.

"Wait!" a voice calls from the staircase.

Wondering what could be holding us up now, father and I both come to a halt and glance over our shoulders at the same time. Estrella is hurrying down the stairs with a hat the matches my dress in her hands. I repress an exasperated sigh. I'm not particularly concerned about my hair, but it is bothering Estrella enough to the point where she thinks I should wear a hat over it.

I stand still while Estrella stands on her tiptoes and sets the hat on the top of my head before adjusting it to the proper angle. An approving smile crosses her face as she says, "You look perfect!"

"The hat is a nice touch," father admits as he takes my hand and leads me out of the door before we are interrupted yet again, adding, "Let us hope that the hanging hasn't started without us!"

* * *

_ Hey everyone, I hope you're all having a great weekend! I've been sick lately and my parents are thinking about divorcing, so I'm feeling a bit down tonight. Anyway, a lot of you have asked about it, so I want your predictions on the topic before I tell you more about it! Where do you think Jack the monkey is? R__eview please! :)  
_


	28. Trials and Tribulation

**Frustration: Don't worry, you're completely fine! Thanks about my parents. I hope everything works out for the best too. Those are all really good predictions about the monkey. One of them is right. ^^ I've always felt bad for Norrington as well. I mean, does anything ever go right for him in any of the films? I don't think so unless I'm forgetting something. Poor guy. =/ Thanks reading!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Eh, I don't think so because it would mean moving out. We'd probably have to stay with my grandma and I know she doesn't get internet service. x_x Thanks for reading!  
**

**iBrizzy: Oh, I didn't realize that Legend of Korra was based off of Avatar. I've actually never seen it before, but I've obviously heard of it. What are your thoughts on it? Would you recommend watching it? The only thing I ever watch on TV these days is Criminal Minds. xD Same thoughts here. I think Lizzie is kind of a hard character to relate to. I mean, how many of us are Governor's daughters from the 1700s or whenever Potc takes place? You should definitely get the movie if you like it that much! :D I love all the Shrek movies except for either the second or the third one. I forget which one it is, but it seems cheesy to me. Who's your favorite Shrek character? Lol, well, I do like weird pairings as you probably know by now. What is the weirdest Potc pairing that you support? Don't worry, I won't write ElizabethxKoehler. xP That is so true! Elizabeth is probably the only one who might stick up for Jack the monkey. Then again, I guess it doesn't matter since he's stolen a medallion and is thus immortal anyway. :P Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: I hope so. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Thanks, that's really nice of you. :) I agree about the monkey. He's definitely creating chaos wherever he is. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Stubborn is the perfect word for Davy! I agree, I think Calypso liked that trait in him. I always thought that the two met while Calypso was in human form and that Calypso would have tried to hide her real identity from Davy until their relationship got more serious. What do you think? I definitely don't think Davy knew the consequences of falling in love with a heathen god until he was given the task of ferrying souls to the next world. Even then, I think he would have been alright with it if Calypso had been waiting for him at the end of his ten years. Er, this is kind of a random question, but I need someone else's opinion on it. xD Do you think Davy and Calypso (in human form) ever slept together? You know, before Davy got sent to the Flying Dutchman? I've always wondered about it. Aw, your brother likes Jack more than Barbossa? My mom loves Jack, but doesn't think much of Barbossa. x_x He is a good navigator! I doubt Jack could have gotten them through the malestorm. Me too, marathons are the best! I remember the first time I saw Potc was when I caught the middle of a Potc marathon on TV. Yeah, Jack the monkey is smart! I bet he knows how to get aboard the Black Pearl. Thanks about my parents. *hugs* I'm keeping my fingers crossed that things will turn out alright.  
**

**Elspeth: I suck at predictions too, so don't worry, you're not alone there. Sure, animated movies count too! I love animated movies. No, you don't have a mental problem, or if you do, I have it too because I like lions as well (we're talking about TLK, aren't we?). xD I haven't seen Gravity Falls before, but now I want to check it out, lol. Eh, ages don't matter so much. I like a lot of guys older and younger than me. Woo for Aladdin obsessions! I just love that movie. Let me know what you think or this chapter...er, the previous chapter if you decide to review first. xD  
**

**zgirl16: Thanks, I really hope so too. I guess I should have seen it coming what with all the arguing going on around here, but anyway. =/ I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Maybe I'll make you like Barbossa by the end of this story? :P Yup, TLK 1 1/2 counts! What do you think of that film? Thanks for reading!**

**Immysaurus: Thank you! It's really nice to have some support. *hugs back* I'm doing a little better today than yesterday. I'm trying to stay away from the fighting as much as I can. You're definitely right about villains having messed up pasts. From the Potc series, I always thought that Mercer and Beckett must have had messed up pasts. I don't really consider Barbossa a villain and we all know what happened to Davy. What do you think about this? Aw, thanks! It's great to hear that. I always doubt my writing. I have those days when I post a chapter, reread it, and feel like taking it down. Does that ever happen to you? I'm glad you agree! I was thinking about maybe doing a Koehler/OC fic someday. I could write about a girl getting kidnapped from her home during one of the raids and getting brought aboard the Black Pearl. Maybe Barbossa wouldn't take her under his wing like he did with Elizabeth and so the men would terrorize her at first, but she'd eventually befriend Koehler, Pintel, and Ragetti? *shrugs* I dunno, the idea seems interesting to me. Er, sorry, I'm blabbing! Haha, no, it's not just you. I make Estrella annoying on purpose. :P I love Lizzie's dress too! I'd love to wear some dresses from back in time. Thanks for reading! Oh, and I love your new avatar, btw. :3  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII  
**

_~ Trials and Tribulation ~_**  
**

I cross the fingers of my free hand behind my back as father ushers me to our carriage, both of us hoping that we will not be late to the hanging. The sky is bright blue, the wind is nonexistent, and the sun is shining brightly. I try to ignore the fact that the lapis lazuli color of the sky reminds me of the eyes of a certain pirate captain. Frowning, I thrust this thought to the back of my mind as I wonder about how long Barbossa will haunt me for. I only spent two days with him, yet, so much happened in those two days. Enough happened so that my life has been turned upsi-down and I am no longer sure about things I used to be certain about. I thought that living amongst pirates would quench my thirst for knowledge beyond the realms of Port Royal. Unfortunately, experiencing life aboard the Black Pearl has only turned my state of mind from mild confusion to a confounding tumult.

Between thoughts of Jack Sparrow's imminent hanging, my future marriage to the Commodore, and what I went through with Captain Barbossa, I find it hard to think straight as I smooth my skirts and focus on sitting upright next to father. The crack of the whip sounds from just outside the carriage and is followed the the rhythmic clip clop of the horses' hooves against the cobblestone roads winding from the outskirts of Port Royal to the very heart of the town.

Since I haven't been able to come up with an ingenious plan that will lead to Jack's freedom, I decide to approach the matter in the most direct way possible and clear my throat before turning to father and admitting, "I don't believe that a hanging is necessary today."

"I thought we might end up engaging in a conversation like this at some point today," father says wryly, sending me a knowing look. "I understand that the criminal may have helped you once or twice over the last two days, but those few good deeds do not redeem him of his other crimes. Jack Sparrow is a notorious hooligan known for committing felonies against the crown."

"Such as...?" I demand, dropping all pretenses since father has gotten straight to the point with me. "I highly doubt he's committed any serious crimes." Jack may have stolen treasure on certain occasions and may have fought to save his life a few times, but he is not a man who goes out of his way to murder.

"I'm not quite sure, but I don't particularly want to find out," father frowns, sending me a dark look as he adds, "Perhaps I should have left you home today."

"No!" I interject quickly, fearful that father might turn the carriage around to prevent me from attending the hanging. I meet his dubious gaze with intense eyes and add in a quieter voice, "I merely meant that I do not feel like a hanging is the proper way to deal with a pirate who has assisted in the rescue of a Governor's daughter not just once, but on three occasions."

Truth be told, Jack did indeed save me three times. He saved me from drowning when I fell off of the platform of the Fort during James Norrington's promotion ceremony, he knocked out a murderous pirate about to stab me during the battle between the Interceptor and the Black Pearl, and he fought alongside Will and me during the final scrimmage on the Isla de Muerta.

Father is starting to look a bit guilty and I clutch at the hope that my words are finally having some impact on him. He looks at his shoes uncomfortably and admits, "I do understand where you are coming from, my dear, but we are all bound by the law. The law says that a pirate must hang. It's a simple matter."

"The murder of an innocent life is certainly _not _a simple matter!" I point out indignantly. I change tactics and decide to resort to begging as I implore father, "If this is all because of the law, then change it! You're the Governor of Port Royal. You can change the law or make exceptions to it. If it were not for Jack Sparrow, this carriage would be leading you to my funeral, not to a pirate's hanging!"

"Changing the law is not a simple matter. It takes time, modification, and approval of the king of England," father points out, dashing my hopes. The carriage suddenly comes to an abrupt halt and father sends me a solemn look before adding, "I'm afraid it is too late for an exception to be made in the case of Jack Sparrow."

My heart starts pounding against my ribcage as I realize that we have arrived at the hanging. I've made no progress in saving Jack's life. Father is as firm about the hanging as ever and I haven't the slightest idea of what else I might say or do to help Jack's case. If only Will was here by my side! He would know what to do on an occasion such as this one. Like me, I'm certain that Will does not believe that Jack should hang after he helped us on the Isla de Muerta.

Mind spinning, I absentmindedly take father's hand and step out of the carriage and back out into the sunlight with him. I squint against the blinding light and find that I'm actually thankful for the hat Estrella insisted upon me wearing today. Father leads me within the Fort, his hand entwined with mine. I'm surprised to see just how many people have turned up for the hanging. A massive crowd even larger than the group that attended James Norrington's promotion ceremony can be seen swarming just inside the Fort. Father usually insists on standing at the front of a gathering such as this one, but apparently the prospect of fighting our way to the front of the crowd is too daunting even for him. He spots a familiar face and leads me over to stand beside my future husband.

James Norrington nods briefly at us and sends a stiff smile in my direction. I return his gesture before turning to the center of the Fort. The executioner's block is visible with a noose hanging menacingly right next to Jack Sparrow. Jack doesn't seem too alarmed by this. I'm surprised to see him smile and actually give a little chuckle as the official to his right begins stating his crimes.

I listen carefully to these crimes that are, according to the official, "sinister in nature". Not one of the crimes is considered a felony. Jack is not charged for murder or anything of the like.

"This isn't right," I point out as the official falls silent.

Not wanting me to make a scene, father quickly cuts in, "We are all bound by the law, Elizabeth. If this is going to bother you, perhaps you ought to avert your eyes."

I frown at father, my frustration building up inside me. I'm out of plans and the executioner dressed from head to toe in black is approaching Jack and is slipping the noose around his neck at this very moment! Jack stands straight with his nose proudly in the air, completely unashamed of his supposed crimes.

Movement in the crowd from directly in front of us takes my eyes away from Jack for a moment. A hat with a white feather bobbing on top of it is making its way towards us. The face of the figure finally emerges from the thick cluster of people and appears right in front of us. Will!

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth," Will greets the three of us curtly before his eyes find mine. There's an urgency in his gaze that I haven't seen there before. I certainly hope that he has a plan that will save Jack since my mind is failing me at this dire moment. Without taking his eyes from my face, Will says simply, "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you."

I don't know what I was expecting Will to say, but it certainly wasn't_ this_. Time seems to stop and all I can do is stare at Will in utter shock. I can feel both my father's eyes and the Commodore's eyes on me as they wait for my delayed reaction to Will's statement. Before I can even think of a proper response, Will turns and starts purposefully pushing his way through the crowd. My heart is racing, but not necessarily from pleasure. I've known all along that Will has fallen in love with me, but where does that leave me? I've already committed myself to the officer standing to my right.

Refusing to meet the Commodore's and my father's questioning gazes, I keep my eyes on Will as he strides through the thick mass of people shouting crassly at Jack. The time everyone has been anticipating has come at last and I haven't thought of anything to do for Jack!

...Wait. Why is Will pushing people out of his way as he makes his way to the executioner's block? His hand is on his sword and I sense determination in his stride as he approaches Jack.

A flash of bright yellow and blue feathers to my left captures my attention. Mr. Cotton's parrot is perched on top of a flag overlooking the Fort. If Cotton's parrot is nearby, then that must mean that Cotton is nearby. If Cotton is nearby, then the Black Pearl must be close at hand! The Fort overlooks the harbor. I assume that Will's plan is to set Jack free and hope that he will seize his opportunity and dive from the platform I fell off of two days earlier to the waters below. Hopefully, the Black Pearl is nearby waiting for him.

The Commodore's eyes narrow as I finally comprehend the plan. I can tell he suspects that something is going on. I think quickly and come up with a way to divert my future husband from Will and Jack as the drums start beating and suspense grows thick in the air.

Making exaggerated movements to catch the Commodore's attention, I clutch at my chest and gasp, "I can't breathe!"

I topple over backwards and pretend to faint as the drums reach a peak of rapid beating. The sound of the axe falling sounds deadly to my ears. I can't feign unconsciousness for long since I must know Jack's fate. My head bolts up from the ground and I look into the distance to see whether the pirate has been freed or strangled. Unfortunately, it's a bit hard to see from the ground. James Norrington and my father are both sending me confused expressions. The loud noises of clashing weapons sound from the executioner's block. I catch a glimpse of Will fighting against the executioner's axe with his sword. Jack is _not_ hanging from the noose!

As soon as he realizes the chaos taking place at the center of the Fort, the Commodore leaps to his feet and starts pushing his way through the crowd towards the heart of the disruption. Comprehension dawns on father's face and he looks heavenwards as if making a silent plea to god to help him with his unruly daughter.

I hasten to my feet and try to gaze over the tall heads in front of me to see what's happening. Jack has been cut free of the ropes binding him and is running towards the platform that will lead to his freedom with Will by his side. I inwardly cheer them onwards and follow their progress through the Fort.

_ Please let them get to the platform, please let them get to the platform, please let them get to the platform..._

Father is already making his way through the chaos of people following Jack and Will. I hurry after him and frown when the two men round the corner. I cannot see them anymore and can only wish them luck. I lift my skirt a few inches off of the ground because I don't think anyone is watching me in this chaos and run after father. The two of us follow in Jack's and Will's footsteps and come to a sudden stop. My heart plummets downwards as dread pours over me. Jack and Will are surrounded by navy officers only a few feet away from the platform!

The Commodore pushes his way through the crowd towards the two guilty men and glares down at them, speaking in a patronizing voice as he states, "I admit that I thought we might have to endure an ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you, Mr. Turner. I would have expected you to have learned your lesson after earlier's...escapades."

My father marches up next to James Norrington and joins in frowning at Will as he adds, "I granted you clemency when we returned to Port Royal upon my daughter's request and this is how you thank me? Why throw your lot in with this man? He's a pirate! You know the law."

"Jack may be a pirate, but he is also a good man," Will says resolutely, the feather in his hat blowing proudly in the breeze as he takes a stand. "If the hangman will hang two pairs of boots instead of one this afternoon, then so be it. I regret nothing. At least my conscience will be clear and I will not have the weight of an innocent man's death weighing down on my shoulders."

James Norrington's expression contorts and he points his sword in Will's direction, hissing in a deadly cold voice, "You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here between you and Jack," Will replies without missing a beat, refusing to move an inch.

A long silence falls. Suddenly, I know what I must do. I step in between Will and Jack, ignoring the weapons of the navy officers pointed at me as I state, "And this is my place. I cannot watch two men who have rescued my life more than once in the last two days face death. If you are determined to hang two good men, then you must also come up with a third noose."

"Elizabeth! You don't know what you're saying! Lower your weapons at once!" my father exclaims, looking shocked and horrified at my words. When the officers hesitate, my father sends them an icy look and presses, "For goodness' sake put them down!"

The officers' mouths all form thin lines, but they reluctantly heed my father's orders. Now is the time for the Commodore to speak. My fate, Jack's fate, and Will's fate is held in his hands.

* * *

_The moment of decision has arrived! What do you think the Commodore will do? R__eview please! :)  
_


	29. Unsettling Realizations

**Frustration: Actually, you've always been really good at the prediction thing! I remember that all your predictions have been pretty accurate. :) I'd say you're right about Norrington! This is a random thought, but I always find it strange how Lizzie seems so in love with Will at the end of CotBP, but by the time of DMC, she seems to have a thing for Jack instead. Yeah, I feel so bad for Norrington. He probably has it the worst out of all the Potc characters. Thanks reading!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Yup, I'm completely serious about the no internet thing. My grandma has lived alone for a while and has never had internet, so she doesn't know what she's missing. Omg, same here! I'm also planning on sending her some money, but I don't know how much to send because I'm afraid it might get lost in the mail too. Thank you sooooooo much for mailing some money to Alicia. *hugs tight* I had a really bad argument with my parents today. It's getting kind of scary around here. *sighs* Thank you again so much for being such a great friend!  
**

**iBrizzy: You've convinced me to check out Legend of Korra! It sounds really interesting. I tend to like darker themes in TV shows, so it sounds like something I'll really like. I'll let you know when I get around to watching an episode of it. Okay, I have another confession to make. I've never played any of the Sims games before. *hides under my desk* Are they good? Donkey is hilarious, I totally agree. I love Dragon though. She's my second favorite character. Do you have any favorite Donkey lines? He always makes me laugh. Woo, I like your list of pairings! Omg, you ship Pintel/Ragetti? I've been thinking about that pairing a lot lately. I don't think I'd ever write a fic based off of it, but I could add it in a fic as a side pairing. I think my weirdest ships are ElizabethxBarbossa, ElizabethxBeckett, and ElizabethxGillette. Lol, yeah, monkeys aren't that smart. Jack probably just grabbed the medallion because it was shiny or something. Hehe, Spanish...that makes me think of my Spanish dude. Anyway, I'm with you on that. Norrington does not want to face the wrath of Governor Swann. He can be pretty forceful when he's trying to save something or someone (like his wig in CotBP if you remember that part xD).  
**

**Alicia: Sort of...you'll see what I mean in this chapter! Thanks for reading! *huggles*  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good prediction! It would be really pointless to hang Will and Elizabeth since they haven't done anything wrong. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Yay, I'm glad you think there's a probability of it. xD I can see them sleeping together at some point in their relationship, but I don't think they would do it right away. What do you think? Hm, that's a good question. I don't think Davy was the romantic type in general. He had kind of that "hard" edge to him, but I think he had a soft spot when it came to Calypso. What do you think? For my fic, Davy would be in human form for a lot of the chapters. :) Jack is clever and funny! I think it is impossible not to like him. Yeah, I got to watch the middle of the third movie during a Potc marathon on TV! I didn't really get what was happening, but I loved it and watched it anyway. Ooo, you saw Barbossa first! *squee* Did you like him immediately? That's a good thought, Lizzie will likely choose Will over Norrington. I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and this is another random question (sorry if I'm annoying you with these), but do you like Koehler at all?  
**

**Elspeth: Woo, I'm glad that you liked this chapter or the last chapter, either one. xD TLK and Aladdin are definitely some of the best animated movies, don't you think? *high fives you* I like guys older than me more in general as well too. I haven't had a boyfriend in forever though, lol. What about you? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**zgirl16: Let's hope Lizzie is going to be alright! *crosses fingers for her* Same thoughts here about the TLK movies. Have you seen the one with Zira in it ? I love her, lol. Yay, that's awesome! I'm glad I'm turning you into a Barbossa fan. I try to have a general idea for where I'm going to go with a story before I start writing it, but I usually can't figure out the endings of my stories until the very last minute. I hate writing epilogues/endings. How about you? Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Immysaurus: I agree with you! Staying away from the fighting is usually best, but it seems like my parents are taking their frustration out on me now. Oh well. *sighs* Mhm, I think Barbossa probably had it hard growing up. For some reason, I see him on his own. Maybe he ran away from home for some reason or another? I've doubted that Davy was even a pirate before he was given the Flying Dutchman, but I'm not too sure about this. What do you think? Aw, thanks, you are so nice! It's great to hear that someone doesn't think my writing is crap. ^^ Hehe, thanks for not minding the rambling! I'm glad you like my Koehler/OC fic idea! I might write it someday. I should probably jot the idea own or else I'll forget it. No problem! I also like Audrey Hepburn. :3 Wow, I can't believe you liked the last chapter so much! Your comment really made my day. Good question about Lizzie's choice. You'll see what she does very soon. I have always thought that Norrie reacted to Elizabeth's choice in a very composed, gentleman-like way. Not many men could do that! Thank you for the review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXIX  
**

_~ Unsettling Truths ~_**  
**

A long, intense silence falls as everyone in the clearing waits for the Commodore to speak. James Norrington, a usually composed, rigid man, is having a hard time keeping up his composure. He glances at me with a hurt only slightly masked in the pools of his forest green eyes. I feel an inward twinge of guilt, but cannot feel too badly for my part in this. All along, the only thing I've tried to do is save the lives of two innocent men. I agreed to marry James Norrington to save Will's life. I cannot be blamed for my actions.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" the Commodore asks me, a wavering edge to his usually firm voice.

"Yes," I reply quietly, still feeling a bit guilty since I know I am the reason behind the sorrow etched in the Commodore's face.

"Well, I'm feeling rather good about all this!" Jack exclaims in his cheerful voice, breaking up the awkward silence. He takes the liberty of walking to the front of our group and nodding at my father, saying, "What do you say, Sir? No answer? I'll let you think on it for a bit." Turning to the Commodore next, Jack gets in his face and points a finger at him, saying, "All you really need to know is that I was rooting for you mate." I start to see Jack's plan as he dances a few steps backwards towards the platform behind us. Next, he speaks to me, apologizing gravely, "It would never have worked out between us, dearie. I'm sorry." Taking another step towards the platform, Jack acknowledges the young man to my left and exclaims, "Will! ...Nice hat. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the day you will remember as the day you almost caught..."

Now at the edge of the platform, Jack accidentally pitches backwards before he can finish his sentence and topples off of the platform and down to the waters below. All of the navy officers immediately rush to the edge of the platform to look down at the pirate now floundering about in the water. Will and I exchange knowing looks, both of us letting out a sigh of relief. Jack will be safe now.

"Sail ho!" a sentry from below the Fort calls up to us as he spots the Black Pearl.

"More pirates," a slightly familiar voice I recognize as belonging to Gillette sounds from behind me. The freckled face of the Lieutenant turns back to the Commodore as he asks urgently, "What is your plan of action? Sir?"

The Commodore's expression is still strangely contorted. He seems overcome by several different emotions waging inside of him. I know that on the one hand, he would really like to pursue Jack. On the other hand, he wants to take a few moments - or hours - to compose himself. He is clearly upset by how devoted I am to my two friends and could use some time to himself.

Sensing the Commodore's distress and figuring that what is done is done, my father sighs and admits, "Perhaps on the rare occasion - and I do mean _very_ rare occasion - pursuing the right course of action demands an act of piracy, therefore, piracy in itself can be the right course?"

I never thought those words would leave my father's lips, yet, he has just suggested that the Commodore give up the chase. James Norrington's expression wavers for another few moments before he reaches a decision. Turning his sword in Will's direction, he says loudly, "Mr. Turner!"

I abruptly bite down on my tongue, not having thought much of what freeing Jack will do to Will. Clasping my cold hands in his warm ones, Will leans down and looks into my eyes, whispering to me before turning to the Commodore, "I will accept whatever punishment is doled out to me. I don't regret my actions. Thank you for your part, Elizabeth."

I want to speak to Will and tell him that I don't regret a single thing either, but he's already turned and is looking at the Commodore. The two men who have despised each other for quite some time now finally come face-to-face. Taking a deep breath, the Commodore speaks, "I have come to see that you are devoted and diligent in every aspect of your life. I give you and Elizabeth my blessing."

"Thank you," Will says, a small smile lighting up his solemn face.

My eyes widen as sharp, inward shock suddenly hits me like a smack in the face. Does the Commodore mean what I think he means? With a sad sort of smile on his face, James Norrington nods once at Will and me before turning and starting away from the platform.

"Commodore! Wait!" Gillette cries out, his urgency almost comical as he trails the Commodore, adding, "What should we do about Sparrow? Should I assemble the men?"

"There won't be any need for that, Lieutenant. I'm certain that we can afford to give a dilapidated pirate ship one day's head start," the Commodore replies to a disappointed Gillette before disappearing from view. Gillette frowns and purses his lips at the retreating pirate vessel before taking his own path out of the Fort. The crowd begins to dissemble and Will and I are finally left alone with only my father paying any attention to our interactions.

Father looks helplessly from Will to me before a look of resignation crosses his face. He asks me in a clearly doubtful voice, "So this is the path you have chosen?" Father gives Will a less than pleased look before directing his gaze back to me, adding, "He_ is_ a blacksmith..."

"No," I reply as I turn to Will and smile up into his beaming face. The moment seems perfectly staged like one of those special moments I've read about in romance novels. Since we are all alone besides for my father, I take the liberty of lifting Will's hat off of his head and taking a step closer to him so our lips are only inches apart before I whisper, "He's a pirate."

Looking as if he might be feeling a bit dizzy, father raises a hand to his forehead and steps off of the platform to give Will and me some privacy as he points out, "I'll wait for you by the carriage, shall I?"

I nod absentmindedly, never once taking my eyes from Will's face. I've been kissed before, but I still don't know how to initiate a kiss. When I was with Barbossa that fateful night, I purposefully willed my body not to kiss him. I attempted to remain cold and indifferent to his touch. Although he ended up managing to draw a lot of other things out of me that night, he hadn't been able to make me lose all of my control. I hadn't kissed him back and now I'm unsure whether or not I'm glad for that. Forcing yourself on someone and dragging them along for the course of the night is one thing, but a kiss is different. It seems intimate in a way that making love does not.

I tilt my chin upwards and part my lips ever so slightly. I have one arm wrapped around Will's neck and can smell a clean scent coming from his body. Unlike the filthy pirates on the Black Pearl, Will actually has standards. Too shy to press my lips against his, I wait for Will to make the final move. After what seems like an eternity of suspense, he does.

Leaning forwards, Will gently brushes his lips against mine, his hands tenderly wrapping around my waist and his eyes closing. I mimic his gesture and allow my eyes to fall shut as well. I wait for something magical to happen, perhaps some inwards spark or flame of passion to rise up within me. Nothing of that sort happens though. Instead, I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I can't help but wonder what's wrong with me. Only days ago, I was thinking about how much I would much prefer to marry Will to James Norrington. I still feel that same way, but I don't feel anything from out physical contact. Any moment now I should get butterflies in my stomach and my pulse should start racing. Perhaps I'm not reacting to Will's affections because I haven't put my heart into the kiss. Leaning forwards, I am the one who initiates our second kiss. I press my lips firmly, maybe even a bit desperately, against Will's soft lips. He looks a bit taken back at the fervor of my kiss, but continues to kiss me back. The tingles of desire are still evading me and no steady thrum of passion pulses through my veins. I always thought that I loved William Turner, but now I'm starting to believe that I love him as a friend and no more.

As soon as this thought passes through my head, I realize how much sense it makes. Will and I have been childhood friends for a very long time. It makes sense that our bond should be strong, but not exceed that of close friendship. Disappointment floods through me. This should have been a happy moment for me. After all, Jack is free and my imminent marriage to the Commodore has been terminated. Instead of feeling content, I feel crestfallen.

Will and I experiment with kissing for a few more moments, but I'm barely aware of his lips traveling over mine like the whisper of butterfly wings. We don't take things any farther than simple, chaste kisses and I admit that I am glad for that. I don't want to ever get myself into another situation where I feel forced into giving myself to a man.

When Will and I finally part, I smile up at him with as much effort as I can muster and murmur, "I ought to return to father. He will be waiting for me."

"Yes, you should," Will nods a bit breathlessly, the light shining in his eyes telling me that, unlike me, he felt something from our kiss. I turn and start to take a step away from the platform when Will suddenly catches my wrist and pulls me back around to face him. Smiling affectionately at me, he murmurs, "I love you, Elizabeth."

I open my mouth, try to force out the words I know Will wants to hear, but they refuse to leave my lips. Now matter how hard I try, I can't say that I love him aloud. I feel frustrated with myself for this, but Will seems to take my speechlessness as a good sign. He takes his hat from me, adjusts it on his head, and sends me one last bright smile before disappearing through the crowd.

Left all alone, I decide not to return to father right away even though I just said that is what I plan to do next. Truth be told, I want some time alone with my thoughts. Once I return to the carriage, I will find myself surrounded by father and the servants. When I arrive home, Estrella won't leave my side until many hours later tonight and will pry me for information about the hanging no doubt.

Since the Fort has mostly emptied out at this point and the only people who are within eyesight are the figures of unfamiliar navy officers guarding the Fort, I make my way to the platform and sit down at the edge of it. I suppose that I ought to be more careful by the edge of the platform considering what happened to me the last time I stood here, but I cannot help myself from perching on the edge of the platform and scanning the waters below for the Black Pearl. There it is, a tiny speck floating along on the white foam of the turquoise blue Caribbean waters.

It seems so strange how that warped, ancient vessel changed my life so much. If the Black Pearl had never come to Port Royal, I would still be immersing myself in pirate lore and trying to avoid giving the Commodore an answer to his marriage proposal. I suppose I am grateful to the Black Pearl in some ways, but in other ways, I am not so grateful to it.

My confusion of what love really is has become a difficult dilemma for me. The love that I thought I held for Will turns out not to be love at all. The touch of his hand against mine doesn't create goosebumps on my skin and the feel of his lips against mine doesn't even faze me. Why then, had Barbossa's weather-worn, gnarled hands been able to fling me into an entirely different state of mind? If Will had been my first, would I have reacted towards him the way I reacted towards Barbossa?

A loud screech from somewhere behind me practically causes me to lose my balance and tip forwards into the water for the second time in the last three days. I manage to brace myself by grabbing onto the edge of the platform and steady myself just in time to avoid a dreadful fall.

Turning around to seek out the source of the loud cry, I find none other than Jack the monkey sitting behind me, staring up into my face with big, sad eyes. He's clutching something that looks remarkably like one of the cursed medallions between his greedy hands. Wanting nothing to do with cursed treasure, I make sure not to touch it as I return Jack's look, my expression mirroring his.

"I know you're sad. I am too," I tell the monkey with a sigh. "I wish there was some way to go back and change the past, but there's not. I'm sorry."

Jack makes a whining sound and I suddenly feel eyes on me. Turning to my right, I notice one of the navy officers standing guard in the Fort sending me a peculiar look. I suppose that for some reason or another, it isn't proper for a Governor's daughter to sit on a platform and talk to a monkey. Sighing wearily, I force myself to my feet, brush the dirt off of my skirts, and start off in the direction of the carriage where father is waiting for me.

I'm barely aware of the walk through the Fort to the carriage. Several fine people of the town recognize me and curtsy or bow in my direction. I absentmindedly nod at them until I reach the carriage. As one of the servants reaches forwards to open the carriage door for me, Jack's eyes light up and he makes a wild dash for the carriage. He misses the carriage entrance by about two inches, which is probably a good thing. Father would not react well to having a cursed monkey inside his carriage. I thank the servant for opening the door for me, send Jack a sorry look, and settle myself next to father for a long ride home.

* * *

_I had a bit of a difficult day and am feeling a lot Lizzie tonight! Things are getting worse at home. =/ Anyway, what do you think Elizabeth will do now that she's come to the realization that she doesn't love Will? R__eview please! :)  
_


	30. Monotony

**Frustration: That could definitely be true! I guess Jack is better looking than Will. At least, he is in my opinion. :P What do you think? That's true about Elizabeth. If she can't have Barbossa, she might as well try and like someone else. This is a random question, but do you have a least favorite Potc character? Thank you for the review!  
**

**iBrizzy: Is it a good thing or a bad thing that the bad guys get killed? :P It seems like in general I tend to like the villains best. In Potc for example, I like Barbossa, Davy, and my Spanish dude, who are all bad guys more or less. Maybe not the Spanish dude so much, but anyway. The Sims games sound like a lot of fun! It's awesome how everyone has their own personality in it. Now I really want to play one of the games. Are they really addicting? Omg, the waffles thing is too funny with Donkey. I like that part where he's like, "Where do babies come from?" That always makes me laugh. Exactly! The only problem is that I read that Ragetti is Pintel's nephew or something? I dunno, but if that's true, then it's like incest and I can't ship them. x_x In general, I love weird ships though. So true about Jack the monkey. He's not exactly cute to look at in his skeletal form, but at least he can't die. Do you think Elizabeth will say something to Will about just wanting to be friends or do you think she'll play along with him for a bit? Hope you like this chapter!**

**LuluCalliope: Aw, I'm so sorry about your bad day! *hugs* It sounds like we're all having bad days lately. Do you want to talk about it? Thanks for reading.  
**

**WolfPirate: Hello there! It's great to hear from a new reader. I'm glad that you made it through all twenty-nine chapters. Good for you! *high fives you* I'm glad that you like my detail and descriptions. Sometimes I think they get boring, so it's great to hear that you like them. Lol, sorry about that one chapter. I like smut. :P I'll try to post a warning before posting chapters like that in the future. Woo for Barbossa fans! :D What do you like about him?  
**

**Alicia: Hehe, yeah! Is Jack the monkey one of your favorite characters? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Aw, thanks! :) I could use a hug right now. Jack will make an appearance in the story again soon. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Yeah, Davy just doesn't seem like the romantic type. Jack and Barbossa probably slept with different women whenever they made port, but I don't think Davy did that. What do you think? I think Calypso was his first. :P I can definitely see him trying to fend her off if she made too many advances at first (which I can see her doing because of her seductive nature). Omg! I love how Barbossa thinks you should speak to a lover; CALYPSO, I RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR HUMAN BONDS! xD That makes me laugh every single time. Thanks! I think I will start my fic from the very beginning when Davy is still a young man and Calypso hasn't even tried to take a human form yet. I don't see Barbossa as a villain either. I get sad when Barbossa, Beckett, and Davy die. x_x I think that all of the cursed members of the Black Pearl don't act quite like themselves while they are under the curse. What do you think? I think that they would have been nicer under normal circumstances. Yeah, Koehler is the one with the dreadlocks. ;P I've always liked him for some reason. Maybe I'm weird. *goes and hides* You're right; Lizzie can't stop thinking about Barbossa! It's clear who she really loves. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: Guys never seem to like me, so I totally see what you're saying there. I'm sure guys like you though! I mean, they must if you had a boyfriend. :P I'm sorry that you and your boyfriend broke up. If you want to talk about it more, I'm here to listen. *hugs you* I'm sure that you'll find a better guy soon though. Anyone who might want to break up with you doesn't deserve you. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**zgirl16: Unfortunately, no. I have exactly 125 days until I can move out. As you can tell, I'm counting them down. x_x I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one too. Yay, another Zira fan! *high fives you* I absolutely love Scar and Zira as a couple. Do you like Nala at all? I get so annoyed when Scar hits on her. *rolls eyes at Scar* You'd think he could just stick with Zira, but nooooo. xP Wow, I'm the opposite of that. I can never decide on the endings of my fics until the very last moment.  
**

**Immysaurus: Aw, thank you so much for the virtual hug! *hugs back* I could definitely use some hugs right now. I haven't seen the CotBP special features! Now I'm tempted to dig out my DVD and watch them. I can see Barbossa being able to hack off heads by the time he was 13. For some reason, I always thought he might have lived in Shipwreck Cove growing up or as a teenager. What do you think? Same thoughts about Davy. I think he was a good person overall before he met Calypso. He probably had some strong moral values since Calypso says later that he was never cruel and all that. Believe me, you always find a way to make my day! I really like being able to escape from real life by getting on the computer to talk to friends. It keeps me from getting too depressed. Yup, I think Elizabeth just broke Norrie's heart. :'( Have you ever read any Norribeth fics? Just curious. Omg, yes, don't you just love DMC Norrie? I wish he had ditched that wig for good. I love his natural hair. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too. :3  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXX  
**

_~ Monotony ~_**  
**

As I listen to the carriage door slam shut and the crack of the whip used to urge the horses to start plodding back towards father's mansion, I brace myself for the lecture that I'm surely going to have to endure on the way back to the house. Father is no doubt less than happy that I helped set a pirate free, indirectly broke off my engagement with the Commodore, and kissed a blacksmith all in one day. I've done worse things before, but father does not know of these things and I don't plan on telling him about them.

Surprisingly enough, the carriage rolls along in silence for most of the way to the mansion. When we're only a few minutes away from it, father finally turns to me and says wryly, "I'm not quite sure what to tell you about your actions today, Elizabeth. I am glad for your good heart and strong sense of right and wrong. You remind me every bit of your mother. I will admit that I had hoped to see you and the Commodore happily married, but I see now that this match was not meant to be. Perhaps we can look for other suitors for you."

I notice that father purposefully avoids mentioning Will's name. No longer certain that I want to marry Will, I nod and reply, "Perhaps."

Father actually looks surprised by my reaction. He was clearly expecting a firm protest from me. I suddenly feel utterly drained and cannot summon up more than a few words at a time. Even though I've only been awake for a few hours, my last two days have been very eventful and my limbs still ache from running and rowing.

"I'm glad to hear that you agree," father tells me with an odd sort of smile as he reaches over and presses a palm to my forehead. "Are you feeling alright, my dear?"

"I feel a bit tired," I admit not because I hope to race up to my bedroom and devour pirate lore. That is about the last thing I feel like doing at the moment. I've had more than enough of rum-soaked, roguish pirates in the last few days. It would be best if I could just forget about them and move on with my life.

"You do look tired. It's been two very long days for you. It's no wonder you're exhausted," father says in what sounds like an reassured voice even though his expression is still dubious. "It would be best for you to spend the afternoon resting. Perhaps I ought to call a doctor to take a look at you just in case something is amiss."

"Oh no, I'm fine. There is no need to call a doctor," I point out hurriedly before father can call on a supposedly educated man who carries around a box of medical instruments that look a lot like weapons to me. I despise doctors since they never respect your privacy. I'm unsure whether or not a doctor could figure out what happened to me two nights ago by examining my body, but I don't want to take a chance with an examination either way.

"Well, as long as you're feeling alright by morning, I suppose I will hold off on the doctor. I just don't want to see my only daughter sick, that's all," father says, sending me a kind smile and reaching over to me in the carriage to pat my hand as the horses come to an abrupt halt. Glancing out of the window, father exclaims, "It appears as if we've reached home."

I feel more thankful than usual to look out of my window and see the large, ornately decorated mansion towering over us. Now that the savage pirates from the Black Pearl are dead, there's no need for me to worry about another break in. Father's mansion seems like an impenetrable fortress, which might have something to do with the fact that several guards are stationed around it on the slight chance that Port Royal might be invaded by pirates a second time.

The carriage door clicks open and father steps out of it, followed by me. It's still a bright, sunny day in Port Royal. The weather seems to mock my stormy mood as I squint against the sunlight and lower my eyes to the ground to keep myself from being blinded. Father nods at the servants on our way to the house. The guards at the entrance of the mansion immediately step to the side when father and I come into view. A servant scurries forwards to open the door for us. I prepare myself for a warm welcome inside.

Just as I suspected, Estrella is waiting just within the entrance of the mansion. She dips father a quick curtsy and waits for orders. Father gives her what he considers a smile appropriate for a maid and directs her, "Please take my daughter upstairs. She needs her rest. Make sure she's comfortable."

"Of course, Governor Swann," Estrella replies, bobbing her head up and down in her haste to obey.

Before I can start after Estrella, my father touches my shoulder to get my attention and hesitates before saying, "If there is anything at all I can do for you, do let me know, dearest."

"I will. Thank you," I tell father before turning and trailing after Estrella. The only thing I want to do at the moment is collapse into my bed and sink into the fluffy mattress. Unfortunately for me, I'm sure that Estrella will spend a good portion of time chatting with me before she allows me to rest.

Once the two of us enter my bedroom, Estrella wastes no time in getting me ready for a nap. She stands on her tiptoes to pluck my hat off of my head and tuts as she says, "Even the hat didn't do you any good! Your cheeks are the color of a ripe tomato. You should avoid going out in the sun whenever possible, Miss Swann. It's not good for the skin."

"Yes," I reply mutely as Estrella moves to the back of my gown and starts unlacing it with skilled fingers.

A short silence lengthens between the two of us, but doesn't last for long. Estrella feels the need for constant talk and can't hold back her curiosity, asking, "What happened at the hanging if you don't mind my asking about it? I heard a rumor that the dreadful pirate escaped! It isn't true, is it?"

"It _is_ true," I admit as Estrella hangs my dress up in the cabinet. I can't help but wonder if she's also heard the rumors about the role I played in Jack Sparrow's escape. Standing firm in regards to my decision from earlier, I point out in a resolute voice, "Jack hadn't committed any crimes that should result in a hanging."

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but he _is_ a pirate, Miss," Estrella points out, looking shocked at my words.

I'm a bit sick and tired of everyone in Port Royal cringing in fear or curling their lips in distaste at the word "pirate". Just like ordinary people living anywhere in the world, there are some good pirates, some bad pirates, and some in between. I'm going to say that Jack is one of the in between pirates.

"He may be a pirate, but he is also a good man who saved my life three times," I say, trying to keep the exasperation out of my voice as I go to my bed and tuck myself under the sheets as a hint for Estrella to leave. To my irritation, she does not leave, but instead stays standing in the middle of the room. Frowning, I ask, "Is there something more that you need?"

"No, of course not!" Estrella says immediately, dropping her eyes to the ground and looking sheepish. She takes one step backwards, hesitates, and then pauses before adding, "It's just...well...I've been hearing rumors ever since the hanging took place and I can't help but wonder which rumors are true."

"What other rumors have you been hearing?" I ask Estrella, my forehead creasing as I wonder if Will and I are the talk of the town. I certainly hope not.

"I've heard that you're no longer engaged to the Commodore and that he gave you and that young Turner fellow his blessing," Estrella blurts out. Her curious eyes search my face as she asks, "Is it true that you're no longer engaged to the good Commodore?"

"It is true, yes," I say, feeling like I've given Estrella the same answer to her last several questions.

"But, Miss!" Estrella protests, eyes practically bugging out of her head and her voice one of alarm as she tries to overcome her shock. "Why would you do such a thing? Your father certainly won't let you marry a blacksmith. Now that you are no longer engaged, who do you hope to marry?"

I don't bother to repress a sigh as Estrella presses me with another heavy question that I hadn't thought of earlier. Some girls are married off as young as thirteen or fourteen. At seventeen years of age, my father is certainly going to want me married imminently. If not to the Commodore than it will be to some other fine, wealthy gentleman. I need to give up the notion of marrying for love.

"I don't know and I'd prefer not to think of this now," I tell Estrella, deciding to get straight to the point. "I'm awfully tired."

"I'm sure you are. I just hope that you've made the right decision, Miss Swann," Estrella says, sending me one last doubtful look before stepping out of my bedroom and clicking the door shut behind her.

I mostly expect the door to open again two seconds later like it has a tendency to do when Estrella feels like being nosy. Thankfully, the door stays shut and I'm left in peace. My eyelids immediately close and I try to still my racing mind. Estrella has a good question. Who am I to marry now? A stab of apprehension hits me hard in the stomach as I realize that perhaps I should have been grateful for the Commodore's proposal. What if father tries to marry me off to an older man or a distasteful man?

My heart starts thudding loudly against my chest. Taking a deep breath, I try to steady myself. Father won't do something like this. He will choose a kind, gentle man for me to marry. Although I will not love him, I will dedicate myself to my future husband like I am expected to do. I only hope that he doesn't look at me in scorn when he realizes that I'm not a virgin. At this thought, the pendant Barbossa gave me falls heavily against my chest as if to remind me that one certain man has already marked me as his own.

Somehow or the other, I manage to fall asleep despite the turmoil flooding through my mind. When I wake, it is a brand new day and the sun is smiling cheerfully at me from just outside of the window. For the first time ever, I am not happy to see the sun and do not greet the new day with a smile. What is there to look forwards to? I no longer feel the need to overwhelm myself with pirate lore, there isn't much in the town that I wish to do, and even the possibility of seeing Will isn't enough to rouse me out of bed. I can't help but think that things will feel awkward between us after yesterday.

The next day turns into two days and two days quickly turn into a week. I don't find myself doing much of anything at all. I stay in my room most of the time and only go out when father asks me to. Although I don't feel like I'm going to collapse from exhaustion whenever I get out of bed, I still find that I'm tired a good portion of the time. Getting dressed is a hassle. It's easier to stay in my nightgown when I can. Even making myself presentable for dinner doesn't seem worth the effort.

I've skipped dinner for four nights in a row now and am sitting on my bed with my stitchery on my lap. Estrella likes to think that I'm doing something and not just sitting in bed all the time, so I always pick up my stitchery and pretend to be working diligently on it whenever she opens the door.

Tap, tap, tap! There's a faint knock at my door, alerting me that I have a visitor. I'm still in my nightgown and am not quite sure of the time. Quickly finger combing my hair, I sit up straight and feign working on my stitchery as I call through the door, "Yes?"

Creak! The door to my bedroom is pushed open and father steps in. He smiles at me, but his eyes are dark and there are more wrinkles etched into his face than usual. Striding over to my beside, he asks, "Still in bed, my dear? It's awfully late in the day and you haven't come to supper the last four nights. Frankly, I'm quite worried about you. Have you lost your appetite?"

Truthfully, I am actually a bit hungry. It just seems like such a daunting task to call the maids up to my room to help me dress and arrange my hair. Shaking my head, I say, "No, I've just been feeling rather tired lately, that's all. It's nothing to worry about."

"I understood why you were feeling tired the first few days after the horrid ordeal with the pirates, but it's over a week later and you're still not caught up on sleep," father says, eyebrows knotting together. "Won't you join me for dinner tonight? There are some things I'd like to discuss with you."

My heart sinks at father's words. I have a very good idea what sort of things he'd like to talk to me about. He will want me to get out of bed and urge me to participate in more activities. He will also want me to join him for dinner more regularly, meaning every night. Lastly, there's the matter that I'm still unmarried to tackle. Father will certainly wish to talk to me about suitors.

Feeling my stomach sink and my appetite evaporate, I nod and say, "I will meet you in the dining hall as soon as I can."

"Good. I look forwards to seeing you then. I will call the maids up to your room to help you dress," father says, sending me one last worried look before leaving the room.

* * *

_Poor Lizzie seems like she's getting depressed. What do you think her father will want to talk to her about over dinner? R__eview please! :)  
_


	31. The Matter of Marriage

**Frustration: Yay, it turns out that we have the same opinion on Jack! *high fives you* Will is alright, I guess, but it gets annoying how he tries to do the right thing all the time. I like him the least in the third movie when he gets all obsessed with trying to free his father. How do you feel about him in that movie? Lol, I'll be honest - I actually like Beckett quite a bit. ;P My least favorite characters are Sao Feng, Bootstrap Bill Turner, and Scrum. My absolute favorite character is the Spanish dude from the fourth movie. xD I just love Oscar Jaenada, the actor, in general though. Besides him, I like Barbossa, Davy, Tia, Beckett, and Koehler quite a bit. Do you like/dislike any of those characters? :3 Thanks for reading!  
**

**iBrizzy: That makes a lot of sense. Villains do have pretty awesome or tragic backstories most of the time. Do you remember the first villain you liked? :3 Thanks for the advice! I'll get "The Sims 3" then if I ever find myself some money or some free time, lol. It sounds like a really fun game. Do you have any idea when the next world of pirate101 will come out? I love Donkey's attitude in general. He's just so carefree and funny and says whatever he wants. xD My favorite character is that gender confused wolf. ...you probably have no clue who I'm talking about. ;P Noooooo, Pintel can't be Ragetti's uncle! *shakes head furiously* I mean, they look about the same age and all that. Damn google for giving us unwanted info. I'm just going to ignore this little fact and ship 'em anyway. What about you? Yeah, Elizabeth will likely do her best not to hurt Will's feelings for as long as possible. That's just an Elizabeth sort of thing to do. Omg! I love how you altered that Barbossa line. I swear the two of you would get along perfectly!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Woo, that's awesome that you finally got revenge on your awful chemistry teacher! *throws you a party and sprinkles confetti all around* She sounds like such a terrible teacher. I'm sorry you've had to put up with her. At least you got your phone back though! :D Thanks so much for liking the chapter. *huggles back* I think that's what I'm going to say when I send her money or try to do it when my parents aren't around. Thank you so much for that. You're an amazing friend!  
**

**WolfPirate: Oh god, yes, I absolutely hated it when Barbossa turned to the royal navy in the fourth movie. Everyone was pretty out of character in that movie if you ask me. Do you have a favorite Barbossa movie? My favorite one with him in it is the third movie. :3 I love his mocking attitude towards death too, especially in the third movie when he's the only one not concerned about entering Davy Jones' Locker. Do you like Elizabeth too or just Barbossa? :)  
**

**Alicia: I'll tell you over email. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Let's hope that it's not about marriage! *crosses fingers* I never mentioned this in the fic, but Elizabeth's mother died when she was a baby. =/ Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Hehe, yeah, everyone falls for Jack's charm! No wonder he had so many women. Do you think Tia/Calypso would have slept with anyone other than Davy? I mean, she is a flirt. I read the other day that if Davy had found true love at the end of his first ten years on the Flying Dutchman (meaning, if Calypso had been waiting for him), the "curse" of the Flying Dutchman would have been broken and Davy would have been able to make port whenever he wanted to. This makes me feel more sorry for Davy, you know? By not showing up, Calypso was basically telling Davy that she was not his true love. I agree with you about the members under the curse of the Black Pearl from CotBP. I think Pintel, Ragetti, and Barbossa all act nicer when the curse is lifted. Hm...I'm not even sure what I like about Koehler. Looks and personality, I guess? I think it would have been really cool if he had escaped from prison with Pintel and Ragetti and traveled with them in DMC and AWE. What do you think about this? Good prediction about Mr. Swann! He definitely wants to talk to Lizzie about marriage and other things. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: Oh yes, I definitely know what you mean. All guys are really selfish if you ask me. Hehe, I love hugs! *huggles you back just as tightly* D'aww, thanks for saying that, but I'm too weird to attract a guy. Plus, I don't talk at all, so I guess that's why guys don't like me. I live in Michigan if you're curious. xD Where do you live? Don't feel like you have to tell me if you don't want to though. You definitely deserve an amazing boyfriend. I'm sure you'll find one soon! :3 Let me know what you think of this chapter (or the last one)! xD  
**

**zgirl16: I hope her father does something too, but knowing him, he'll unintentionally make the situation worse. Oh god, ikr? 124 days now and they're passing by slower by the moment. Hehe, that's awesome about TLK. What are your favorite TLK ships? I don't know if you're interested at all, but I'm a member of this really cool TLK forum. It's full of great, friendly people. I can tell you more about it if you're interested in joining. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Immysaurus: Yay, I can use lots of hugs! *huggles you back* Thank you! :D I'm going to see if I can watch those scenes tonight unless I fall asleep, which is kind of likely since I'm really tired. Same thoughts here about Barbossa. I have always wondered how someone becomes a pirate lord. I suppose that when a pirate lord is getting old, they just pass down their piece of eight to a pirate they think is deserving of that role? Aw, thank you! I might do that at some point. I don't want to bother you though. =/ I actually haven't read any Norribeth fics, but I know exactly what you mean! I couldn't read any Spaniard/OC fics because I have claims on him, hehe. xD I always thought of Lizzie and Norrie as good friends, but nothing more. How about you? Oh god, yes, I have those days a lot too. Today was one of them! I skipped school since I was sick and stayed in my PJs in bed all day. Good prediction about Governor Swann. You'll see what he decides to do in this chapter! Ooo, I love the DMC soundtrack! I have it actually. :) What's your favorite song on it?  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXI  
**

_~ The Matter of Marriage ~_**  
**

I prepare myself mentally for my inevitable talk with father. Most likely, I will just end up giving him my usual tangle of lies to sate his worry. Lately, I've felt rather out of sorts and oddly depressed. Before my escapade on the Black Pearl, I had a burning hope for a future adventure. Now, that hope has shriveled up and died. I know what adventure is like, and although the prospect of it still excites me, I am now looking reality in the face. I am the Governor's daughter and I am soon to marry and become the wife of some wealthy gentleman. Adventures have come to an end for me. I need to be grateful for what I have because things could always turn much worse. Yet, without hope for a better future, I feel downright miserable.

The door bursts open and Estrella bustles inside the bedroom in her usual business-like manner. She clicks her tongue at me and says, "I _did _tell you yesterday that your father was missing you at dinner. You can't blame him for worrying about you. He thinks you're unwell, but I think...well, it's not my place to say."

My eyes narrow as I slip out of bed and pad to the center of the room, fixing Estrella with a sharp gaze as she selects a dress for me to wear. Unwilling to let this go without a comment, I press the maid, "What do you think? Tell me. You've gotten me curious now."

Estrella turns to me with wary eyes as she stands behind me and slips a simple, sea foam green gown over my head. It's an odd shade, but it's simple and will do for tonight. As she begins to lace up the dress, Estrella admits, "I think something happened to you that night you spent with the pirates. They did dreadful things to you, didn't they?"

I bite my tongue, surprised at just how close Estrella has come to the truth. I wonder what she means when she says "dreadful things". Is she referring to torture or something much more confusing and life scarring than that? What Barbossa did to me, well, it wasn't exactly dreadful. Besides for the momentary burst of pain I felt when he shattered my innocence, what we - no, what he - did wasn't all that unpleasant. I decide to point this out and murmur, "Not that dreadful..."

"Pardon me, Miss, but having to spend a night on a ship of savage pirates sounds like a nightmare to me!" Estrella exclaims as she takes the brush from my nightstand and begins to untangle my tresses, murmuring, "Nobody can blame you for feeling a bit melancholy, but perhaps you do want try and cheer up for your father's sake. He is thinking about sending for a doctor, I hear."

I wince, but not from Estrella pulling a snarl in my hair. The constant threat of having to see a doctor seems to always lie heavily on my shoulders these days. I suppose I really am going to have to put a little more effort than normal into convincing father that I'm feeling just fine. Perhaps I should go out a bit more and join father for more meals just to conceal my inner sorrow.

Estrella decides to leave my hair down and allows it to flow long and loose over my shoulders. I'm quite grateful for this since hair curling takes quite a bit of time. I follow the maid out of my bedroom, through the hall, and then down the stairs to the dining room. Servants immediately scatter when they see me, always in a hurry to get out of my way. They come to a halt when I pass them and either incline their heads to me or curtsy. I have been given so much in this life. Why am I so dissatisfied?

Estrella leaves me at the door to the dining hall and goes off to join a group of chattering maids at the far end of the parlor. I notice that a few of them send long, sideways glances over in my direction. I suddenly can't enter the dining room soon enough and quickly grab hold of the brass doorknobs. The maids are talking about me. I'm certain of it from the way they're looking at me.

Ducking into the dining room and hastily pushing the doors shut behind me, I dip into a quick curtsy for father and suddenly feel very faint. I almost lose my balance and am forced to throw out an arm to keep myself from pitching to the ground. My hand makes contact with the wall and I'm able to save myself from a dreadful fall. As I steady myself, I can hear the scrape of father's chair against the floor as he hurriedly stands up and rushes over to me, enveloping one of my hands in his.

"Elizabeth! Are you quite alright?" father asks in concern as he slowly leads me over to the dining table.

"Yes, I'm fine," I reply a bit weakly, not quite sure if I really am fine or not. Perhaps I am getting sick...

Looking down, I find myself at one of the chairs in the dining room and sink down upon it. Father is eying me intently. I figure I ought to focus on the food for now and at least pretend to have an appetite so he doesn't send for a doctor. Unfortunately, a horrible smell is coming from the center of the table. The acrid scent makes my stomach flip over. Steering clear of the foul smelling dish, I reach for the bowl of freshly baked rolls to my right and then reach for the butter.

"I'm worried about you, Elizabeth," my father says, getting straight to the point. "Ever since we arrived back in Port Royal, you've been acting differently."

"I've just been tired, that's all," I say as calmly as I can, trying to not let the awful odor coming from the center of the table bother me too much. "I apologize for not attending dinners the last few nights."

"You needn't apologize for that. I understand. I just want to do everything I can to help you, that's all. You _are_ my only daughter," father points out, trying to smile at me even though the smile gets lost in his eyes and his lips come to form more of a grimace than a smile.

Silence falls between us. I nibble at my roll and force myself to swallow. The foul smell is causing me to feel almost dizzy. Unable to help it, I glance towards the center of the table, seeking the source of the odor as I ask father, "What is it that I'm smelling?"

"Ah, that would be duck a la orange. It's a fine French dish that we've eaten before. Would you like me to hand you the platter? I had it prepared for you because it is one of your favorite dishes," father points out with a smile.

It's horrible enough to be stuck in a room with this vile smell in my nose, but the thought of actually having to eat the food it's coming from is utterly repulsive. I'm unable to repress the look of disgust on my face as I shake my head fervently and reply, "No, but thank you."

"Hm," father muses, looking at me thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, it may have been the Commodore who had a hankering for duck a la orange. Are there any foods you'd like to request for dinner, Elizabeth? The cook can prepare just about anything as you know."

I'm about to shake my head and say that anything is fine, but stop myself before I go through with this. I might as well request something that doesn't smell as redolent as the duck a la orange. After a moment of consideration, I realize that glazed ham sounds rather delectable. The more I think of it, the more I come to want it.

"How about glazed ham?" I propose as I continue picking at my roll.

"I'm certain that can be arranged," father nods as he takes a rather large bite of the duck a la orange on his plate and chews slowly. He hesitates and I can already tell that bad news is awaiting me. Sending me an almost sorry look out of the corners of his gentle gray eyes, father says, "I've given you over a week to recover from the situation with those awful pirates, but unfortunately some matters must be faced sooner than later. The Commodore, as you know, is no longer seeking your hand."

My stomach tightens and I start to feel queasy. Setting the remains of my roll down, I reply apologetically, "I am sorry, father."

"No, no, you mustn't be sorry about it," father waves away my apology with his napkin. "I would have liked to see you and Mr. Norrington happily married, but I must admit that you two didn't seem to click in the way I had hoped you might. I know you would prefer not to marry soon, but you know that any young women who is unwed by her mid twenties is shamed. It is better for you to marry sooner than later. You understand this, don't you, daughter?"

"I understand," I nod since it is common knowledge that most respectable women are married by age twenty.

"Good," father sighs in relief as he reaches across the table to bring a bowl of green bean casserole closer to him. Plopping a large dollop of the casserole onto his plate, father says, "I'm certain that you will understand my reasoning for your future then. I have arranged a meeting between you and Theodore Groves. He is a lieutenant and not a commodore, but he comes from a wealthy family and seems like quite a gentleman from what I know of him. Perhaps you've met him?"

I rack my brain for any men named Theodore Groves, but come up blank. The only navy officer I know by name is Gillette. To me, all those nameless men in red jackets with their stiff, unsmiling expressions and cold eyes all look the same. I hope that Theodore Groves knows how to smile at the very least.

"No, I have not met him," I shake my head, the queasiness in the pit of my stomach getting worse by the moment. "I assume that you have?"

"Yes. We've talked a few times. I am going to have the carriage bring you to his home at the edge of Port Royal tomorrow afternoon. You will meet him over a cup of tea. I hope this is acceptable to you," father says, looking nervous once again at my reaction.

Knowing that I will have to marry a man sooner or later and that it might as well be to a man father thinks will be a good match for me, I don't bother to protest. Instead, I nod and reply, "It is."

Father's face relaxes as he smiles over at me and says, "Thank you. I'm very proud of you, Elizabeth. You're acting very mature about this. I have to admit that I was afraid I was going to have some difficulties getting you to visit the good Lieutenant tomorrow. Would you like me to stay with you during tea or would you prefer to have some time alone with Mr. Groves?"

"I would take pleasure in having both your company and Mr. Groves' company at tea time," I say, suddenly shivering as I realize how similar my words are to the words of a man from the past.  
_  
But all the pleasure of company in the world could not slake our lust...  
_  
The ring of Barbossa's accented voice is still clear in my head. No matter how hard I've tried to put the past behind me, I think of the Captain often. It's odd how I've barely thought of Jack Sparrow since his escape, yet, I seem to have memorized every word Barbossa ever said to me.

"Elizabeth?" a voice says from what seems like a long ways away.

Wondering how many times father has had to say my name to get my attention again, I quickly jerk my head up as I snap out of my reverie and reply apologetically, "Yes?"

"I was merely saying how I will join you and Mr. Groves tomorrow at tea time, but you seemed a bit...distant," father points out, choosing his words carefully. "Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to retire to your bedroom after supper so you can be well rested for your meeting with the Lieutenant tomorrow."

Sleep always seems like something to be cherished these days. I immediately grasp at the idea and snatch it up, nodding vigorously as I say, "That sounds like a very wise idea, father. In fact, I am done eating, so I think I will retire to my bed chambers now so I am prepared for tomorrow."

"I hope you are able to rest well, daughter. You need your strength," father says, still looking worried for me as he turns his gaze from the duck a la orange on his plate to my face. "Goodnight."

I bid father goodnight as well before getting to my feet and stepping towards the door. Although I try to take my time and make my steps small and ladylike, I'm tempted to flee to the door. The smell of the duck a la orange is nauseating! I can't believe that I possibly liked that dish before. Father must have indeed been mistaken about that. I'm certain that it must have been the Commodore who liked the dish. I cannot even imagine eating such a foul smelling food.

Shuddering with disgust, I step out of the dining hall and into the parlor with a grimace on my face. As usual, Estrella is right outside the dining hall doors. I wonder if she's been eavesdropping. I wouldn't put it past her not to eavesdrop. Although it is clearly a rude thing to do, Estrella does have a knack for picking up on all of the the Port Royal gossip and I have always wondered how she manages this. Perhaps eavesdropping is her secret.

"Are you quite alright, Miss? You look like you must be smelling something awful," Estrella says, immediately picking up on my discomfort as the two of us start towards my bedroom together.

"I'm smelling duck a la orange," I reply ruefully. "I suppose it isn't so bad, but it isn't exactly a pleasant scent."

"I never thought it was so bad myself, but everyone has different tastes," Estrella replies, always one to insert her own opinion on a situation whenever possible. I realize that she must have been eavesdropping on the conversation I had with father since the maid leads me straight up to my bedroom and starts unlacing my dress once the door is shut, murmuring, "I'm supposing you will want to rest as soon as you can. You have a big day tomorrow."

It does irk me a bit that Estrella was listening in to every word father and I exchanged over dinner, but I decide not to chastise the maid and instead use her knowledge of gossip to my advantage. Raising an eyebrow, I ask her, "What can you tell me of Theodore Groves?"

* * *

_Hm...how do you think the meeting between Elizabeth and Mr. Groves will go? R__eview please! :)  
_


	32. Acceptance

**Frustration: Yeah, that is exactly how I feel about Will in the third movie! I liked Will in the first two movies a lot better. Bootstrap Bill Turner just sort of annoys me. What do you think about him? Hm, well, I would have been indifferent to Sao Feng if he hadn't tried to rape Lizzie. That's what makes me not like him. There's just something very awesome and mysterious about Davy. :P I'm with you on Barbossa though - gotta love him! I think Tia is a very interesting, complex character and I like thinking of her in regards to Davy and their relationship if that makes any sense. Let's hope that you're right about Mr. Groves and that Lizzie doesn't hate him too much. xP Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**iBrizzy: I love Greek mythology. I've always found that sort of thing really fascinating. Do you like it? Ugh, that sucks that the Sims games are on the pricey side. I feel like I never have any extra money these days. I hope a new pirate world is created soon. Don't you just hate waiting for things like that? I get really impatient. :P Omg, yeah, that's the wolf I'm talking about! xD I'm surprised you remember him. He always has these random phrases that make me laugh. Do you like him at all? Yeah, so true, I still like the whole Pintel/Ragetti idea. Now I'm wondering if anyone has written a fic about them because if so, I totally want to read it. Have you ever read any Pintel/Ragetti fics before? Lol, I can see myself in Elizabeth's situation if I lived back in Port Royal in the 1700s. I'd probably be a lot like her, just less adventurous. I'm guessing you would be a pirate. Let's hope things go well for Lizzie and Groves. If the monkey shows up, hell will break loose!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Oh geez, I can't believe the teacher pretended that she didn't know better. Yeah right. :P That would be awesome if you could do that with the envelope without your parents noticing. Thanks so much! :D  
**

**WolfPirate: Awesome, we both like the third movie best! *high fives you* I'm not much of an Elizabeth fan in general, but I do like pairing her with other characters like Barbossa. I thought her sword skills were a little over the top, so I tone them down a little in this story, lol. Do you have any favorite Barbossa pairings? I thought Barbossa was too vengeful in the fourth movie. I mean, he did say, "Revenge won't bring your father back and it ain't something I intend to die for" to Elizabeth, so it seems odd that his only goal in life was to get revenge on Blackbeard in the forth movie. x_x So you like Pintel and Ragetti and the monkey? I like them and Koehler as well. :3  
**

**Alicia: Yeah, I doubt she would like anyone from the navy. What do you think? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good prediction! Let's cross our fingers and hope that everything goes smoothly for Lizzie. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Yeah, that's so true about Tia and Jack probably sleeping together at some point. Do you think Tia slept with Jack before she and Davy broke up or afterwards? I've always wondered whether or not she cheated on Davy because of her "nature" even while they were together. What do you think? Mhm, if that is true, Calypso did trick Davy into service and I feel even worse for him now. *cries for him* Anyway, Koehler seems like a really obedient, but outspoken member of the Black Pearl. He always does what Barbossa orders him to do, but also has a voice of his own. I would have liked to see what he was like when the curse was not on him, you know? Now that you say that, I think that James was the one who ran Koehler through with his sword just before the curse was lifted. Am I right about that? Hehe, good prediction about Lizzie! Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: Omg, California? I have always wanted to go to California. It sounds so much more exciting than Michigan. :P Do you like it there? Woo, thanks! You can send me a dude from Spain or France if you want. I have this thing for European guys, I guess. Want me to ship you a guy too? xD Yay for hugs! *huggles you tighter* I'm glad that you like where the story is heading! It's a little on the boring side without Barbossa around though, isn't it? =/  
**

**zgirl16: Thanks! I've never actually had duck a la orange, but it sounds gross. Have you ever eaten it? Woo, those are awesome TLK pairings. I really love ScarxZira. I wrote a fic about them a lot time ago, but never finished it. I'd give you the link to the forum, but it's about impossible to post links on this site. Just google "My Lion King Forum" and you should be able to find the site. Let me know if you join! It's a really awesome site. Also, let me know what you think of this chapter. :P  
**

**Immysaurus: The Pirate Lords thing is a little confusing to me. I need a book on it or something, lol. Also, do you think that "Pirate Lords" should be capitalized? I'm not really sure. For some reason, I just randomly started using capital letters when I was writing about them in my fic. x_x Yay, thanks! *hugs back* I never want to be a bother. Lol, yes, nobody is allowed to have our favorite men. Let's hide James and my Spanish guy somewhere, shall we? xD I feel like James and Lizzie grew closer together in some ways over the course of the three movies. I know Lizzie was mad at James temporarily in AWE, but she seemed awfully upset when he died. What do you think? I love the Potc soundtracks as well! I like all the songs you mentioned as well as "A Family Affair" and "Hello Beastie". Do you have any favorite songs from the CotBP soundtrack? I don't think anyone is going to be too happy about the Lizzie/Groves meeting except for maybe Groves himself, lol. Do you like Groves at all? Thanks so much for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXII  
**

_~ Acceptance ~_**  
**

Since I know next to nothing about the man father wants to introduce me to, I see nothing better to do than ask Estrella about him. Estrella seems to know about all of the gossip snaking its way through the dark corners of Port Royal. She is aware of everyone's secrets and knows everyone living in the town by name. I'm not sure how she accomplishes this. I suppose it is in her curious nature to pick up on little details that might be spread into exaggerated rumors. Either way, I just want to know something about Theodore Groves other than his name. I believe that Estrella owes me a bit of information about him considering the fact that she was listening in to my entire conversation with father over dinner.

"Ah, you mean Lieutenant Theodore Groves?" Estrella asks me with a raised eyebrow, comprehension dawning on her face at the familiar name.

Apparently, she _does _know a thing or two about the man. I nod and wait eagerly to hear what she knows as the maid reaches over to my nightstand and plucks up my comb. She brushed my hair only an hour earlier, but I don't complain about it right now seeing as I'm curious to hear more about Mr. Groves.

"I don't know much about him to be quite honest," Estrella informs me, causing my heart to sink. I don't despair quite yet though. Even if Estrella doesn't know all that much about Mr. Groves, at least she knows who he is. My maid goes on to inform me, "Theodore Groves has been working for the royal navy for close to ten years now, I'd say. He is around the Commodore's age, perhaps a few years younger though. There's not much more to be said about him. From what I hear, he's a very skilled lieutenant who is bound to get a promotion any day now. Oh, and I don't know if this is of interest to you at all, but I hear that he is good friends with Andrew Gillette. The two of them are said to be the Commodore's most trusted men."

I blink at Estrella in surprise. For not knowing much about Mr. Groves, she has told me a quite a bit. Although I cannot picture him in my mind, I expect Mr. Groves to be a less formal version of James Norrington. Perhaps he will have the capability of smiling, which is something the Commodore seemed to lack. It cannot be good if he spends too much of his time around the fiery-tempered Gillette though...

Keeping my last two thoughts to myself, I ask Estrella, "Can you describe what Mr. Groves looks like to me? Perhaps I've seen him before and haven't even realized it."

"I can certainly try to, Miss. Let's see," Estrella starts out, squinting as she attempts to conjure up an image of Mr. Groves in her mind. Face still contorted, she describes the man to me, "He is tall, but not quite as tall as the Commodore, and he has a friendly smile and brown eyes. His skin is a bit tanned from the sun. I'm unsure of the color of his hair because it is kept under one of those fancy white wigs all the time. He's a fine looking man if you don't mind my saying so, Miss."

My taste in men seems to be much different than Estrella's taste in men, but it's still good to hear that she thinks Mr. Groves is a fine man. Since I'm starting to get tired, I cross the room to my bed and perch on the edge of it as I draw my knees up to my chest, asking, "Do you think Mr. Groves is quite a bit like the Commodore?"

"I would say that they certainly have their similarities. The Lieutenant is a bit less formal than the Commodore though. I think you might like him. I certainly hope you do," Estrella says, hesitating before leaning forwards as if she's planning on sharing a secret with me, adding, "Would you like to hear what the servants are saying?"

"Yes, I would. Please tell me what they are saying," I implore, my curiosity piqued. I wish I was privy to the talk that goes on between the servants and the maids, but they always seal their lips whenever I am nearby.

"What everyone is saying is that your father plans to try and marry you off to a lieutenant or a captain. If he cannot find a man here in Port Royal for you to marry, he might send you back to England to find a husband. I suppose I'd be going back to England with you if that happens. England might be interesting, I suppose. I rather like it here though," Estrella admits, her opinion on the subject clear.

My chest tightens at Estrella's words. I'm uncertain whether this is just a random piece of made up gossip or if its origins are rooted in truth. After all, father is Governor of Port Royal. He cannot just sail over to England! He could, however, send me to England with small group of my maids and servants. Father certainly seems to want me to get married quickly. I suppose it isn't all_ that_ unrealistic for him to send me back to England. Like Estrella, I dislike the idea though. Port Royal is my home and at least I have Will to talk to here.

"I suppose I really ought to try and like Mr. Groves then," I state, letting Estrella know that I agree with her on this particular topic.

"Yes, I think that would be a rather good idea, Miss Swann," Estrella nods her head before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I hear that the next man your father might try to match you with is Lieutenant Gillette, so I think that for more reasons than one, you might want to try exceptionally hard to like Mr. Groves."

A look of disgust flits across my face as I send Estrella an incredulous look. Lieutenant Gillette and myself? A married couple? Oh good lord...

Estrella's cheeks turn pink and she tries not to laugh, but the urge overpowers her and she doubles over in childish giggles, apologizing between peals of laughter, "I'm very sorry, Miss. It's just your face! You look positively horrified!"

"Yes, well, I hardly think that Lieutenant Gillette and I would get along very well," I point out wryly as I slip my arms and legs under the sheets.

"He does seem a bit hard to get along with, I agree," the ever knowledgeable Estrella admits. "I suppose I really ought to leave you to rest now. You're going to have a very busy day tomorrow."

"I suppose so," I nod, allowing myself to lay down on my side as Estrella blows out the candle, whispers goodnight to me, and then steps out of the bedroom.

Despite feeling exhausted, I can't seem to fall asleep right away. My mind keeps going over what Estrella just told me. It seems as if the need for me to get married has increased. Will father really consider sending me off to England if he cannot find a man for me to marry here? If so, what will happen after I am married? Will I remain in England or will I return to Port Royal with my new husband?

A shiver of apprehension runs down my spine. Marriage in itself is a frightening idea, but a marriage away from my father and away from my home is simply nerve wracking. I don't know if I could stand it! I decide to take Estrella's advice and accept right now the fact that Mr. Groves is going to be my future husband. At least he seems to be a proper gentleman from what I've heard of him. I can marry the man, settle down with him, and never have to leave Port Royal.

Truth be told, it isn't the idea of traveling that I fear. In fact, I like to travel. I would love to go on an adventure to another colony in the Caribbean, but I would not like to do so alone. Perhaps I could go with Jack or Will. Wait. Why am I thinking about Jack of all people? It's strange how I consider Jack my second closest friend next to Will despite the fact that I have only known him for the course of two or three days. I suppose this is because I am able to be myself around Jack. He doesn't expect me to act like a proper, well-refined lady all of the time, which is something I am grateful for.

I press my eyes shut tightly, but sleep continues to evade me as more thoughts come swirling into my mind. Despite what Estrella said earlier, I doubt that I will find Mr. Groves good looking. My attraction to men does not necessarily come from looks. Instead, it comes from curiosity and intrigue. Jack, I will admit, has a bit of a mystic air about him that has had me captivated from the beginning. The only other man who captured my interest was the charismatic captain of the Black Pearl. Barbossa was a curious, unmistakable figure. If only he wasn't dead...

My hand goes to my chest and wraps around the ruby pendant pressing against my skin. I finger the cold, smooth jewel and realize that I still haven't taken it off since it was given to me. Is it possible that I may be even more inveigled with the Captain than I thought? The idea makes my throat run dry and causes my muscles to stiffen. I quickly dismiss this thought and finally fall into a troubled slumber.

I wake up the next day feeling strangely nervous about meeting Theodore Groves. Father has introduced me to several prominent men in town on many different occasions, but this time will be different. I am going to meet my future fiance, not just a quick acquaintance.

Estrella, who has been dabbling around my room doing little chores here and there, senses my anxiety. I'm already dressed for the occasion and am sitting on the edge of my bed, chewing my lip and staring out of the window at the busy town of Port Royal. The townsfolk go about their daily tasks, all of them seeming at ease.

"You needn't worry so much, Miss. I'm sure that Mr. Groves is a nice man," Estrella tries to reassure me before she admits, "I suppose I would be nervous if I was meeting my future husband too though."

I send Estrella a forced smiled as the quick rap of knuckles against the door sounds from the hallway. I immediately turn towards the door since I'm already in proper attire to go out and call, "Yes?"

The door creaks open and father appears. He seems relieved to see me up and ready for the event. Smiling genuinely at me, father says, "You're awake, I see! I half-expected you to still be in bed. You look lovely, Elizabeth. The good Lieutenant won't be able to take his eyes off of you. Would you like to join me and have some lunch before we go to the carriage?"

I smile politely at father's compliment, but the smile fades when he mentions lunch. My stomach rolls over and I feel nauseous just at the thought of eating. Shaking my head quickly, I decline, "I don't think that eating is good idea for me at the moment. My stomach is a bit unsettled." Father frowns and looks concerned at my words, so I quickly add, "It is because I'm anxious to meet Mr. Groves, that's all."

"Ah," father nods, the look of concern disappearing from his face and erasing a few wrinkles in the process. "It's good to hear that you're anxious to meet the Lieutenant! I think you two will like one another. At least, I certainly hope so."

Father's last sentence is said in a much quieter voice and I wonder if I was meant to hear it or not. Not liking the grave expression etched on father's face, I try to lift the mood and say, "I don't see why I wouldn't like him. Shall I meet you at the carriage in half an hour then?"

"Yes, that will be fine. I look forwards to seeing you then," father tells me before stepping out into the hallway once again.

The next thirty minutes seem to drag by extremely slowly. Estrella tries to engage me in mindless chatter, but her endless babble doesn't distract me much. I'm feeling tired even though I've only been awake for a few hours. The bed looks rather inviting at the moment. The queasiness at the pit of my stomach hasn't gone away quite yet. I really do hope that I'm not getting sick.

Finally, the time comes for me to join father at the carriage. I stand up from my bed as resolutely as I can, take a step forwards, and wobble. Estrella grabs my arm and saves me from falling, giving me a steadying smile as she says, "Careful there, Miss. You'll be alright. Just be yourself and all will be well."

I give Estrella another stiff smile and follow her into the hallway and then down the stairs. I wonder if Estrella knows that the Elizabeth she knows is not the real Elizabeth. Everyone in Port Royal save for Will only knows the mask of Elizabeth. Only three people have ever gotten to know the real me - Will, Jack, and Barbossa.

The doors to father's mansion come into view and I square my shoulders before biding Estrella farewell. Telling myself that I can do this, I open the doors to my home and step out into a blindly bright Caribbean afternoon, prepared to meet Mr. Groves and accept him as my future fiance no matter what flaws he might have. The servant opens the door of the carriage for me with a slight inclination of his head. I nod at him and sit besides father in the carriage. For some reason, the scorching sunlight is making me feel faint once more.

On the way to Theodore Groves' home, father attempts to engage me in smalltalk. However, just like with Estrella, my mind seems to be several miles away. Something about me has changed since I returned to Port Royal. Estrella has noticed it, father has noticed it, and I'm finally going to acknowledge it. I feel different than I did before I was taken aboard the Black Pearl both physically and mentally. I was a child before the Black Pearl came to Port Royal. During my night on the notorious pirate vessel, Barbossa turned me into a woman.

* * *

_Aw, poor Elizabeth does not have a very bright future. Do you think her father will send her to England if he can't find a man for her to marry in Port Royal? R__eview please! :)  
_


	33. Shattered China & Spilled Tea

**Frustration: For some reason I could never make myself like Bootstrap either. I think he lacks personality or something. The only thing I like about him is his eye color, lol. He must wear some pretty epic colored contacts. Same thoughts here about Davy and Tia's relationship! The only problem I have with it is that it lacks a lot of detail. Like why exactly wasn't Tia waiting for Davy at the end of ten years? =/ I'm thinking about writing a Davypso story after I finish this one. Their accents are really cool, but writing in a Scottish accent is not going to be easy. Yeah, Mr. Swann is too close to Elizabeth to send her off to England by herself. Gossip travels quickly and gets more and more unrealistic as it travels. Woo, another Marilyn Manson fan! *high fives you* I absolutely LOVE MM. So do you have any favorite albums, songs, or members? It's great to meet another fan. :D  
**

**iBrizzy: Same here, I don't believe in a god, but I love Greek gods and goddesses. Well, the idea of it anyway, you know? Waiting has to be one of the worst things ever, especially for impatient people like me. Marleybone sounds interesting. I dunno if I want to go to a place completely inhabited by dogs though. I'd probably get ripped to shreds, lol. The wolf is epic, isn't he? xD I love the part where Shrek finds him in Fiona's tower in one of the movies and gives him this wtf look and the wolf is just like, "What?" Speaking of which, he needs a name. Why do the characters I like never have names? x_x I honestly don't read a lot of fanfiction. There are about two stories I follow for friends, but that's it. Lol, yes! Jack always speaks his mind for better or for worse. I try to hold my tongue, but I have a temper and let stuff slip a lot. Same thoughts about Elizabeth's father. Estrella probably just told her a rumor. Gossip tends to exaggerate the truth really quickly, don't you think? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: It's okay, we all get busy. :) Don't feel like you have to do it if you don't want to or anything. Did you and your brother have fun this afternoon, I hope? Thanks for liking the chapter!  
**

**WolfPirate: That makes sense about pairings. xD Are there any pairings with other characters that you particularly like? Ah, cool! I like Pintel and Ragetti because they're always doing something to make me laugh. Koehler is just plain awesome. If only he had gotten to travel around with Pintel and Ragetti in the second and third movies! Yay, I love questions, so feel free to ask more if you have them! This story will be around a hundred and ten chapters and will tie into the second and third movies. I'm skipping the forth one since I didn't like it so much.  
**

**Alicia: I just emailed you. ^^ Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Those would definitely be good things for Lizzie not to mention around Mr. Groves. xD Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: I also think that Tia gets into a relationship with Jack after her relationship with Davy. Wait, you've read the Price of Freedom?! *starts jumping up and down* Woo! None of my other Potc friends have read it. So what did you think of the book? I absolutely fell in love with Christophe. xP When Jack killed him, I pretty much started crying. How could Jack kill him?! I mean, it was Jack's fault for giving him the fake gemstone and all that. Anyway, I agree with you on Tia staying faithful to Davy. I think that in my fic, I will have her stay faithful to him until the ten years mark when Davy imprisons her in human form. What do you think about this idea? I just realized something really weird. Why are my favorite characters always dying? Davy, Barbossa, Christophe, Beckett, Koehler...hm, something is not right with this! I agree about Lizzie liking Groves. I mean, he isn't all that awful. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Elspeth: Hehe, of course we're awesome! *high fives you* Alright, I've got all my kidnapping tools with me. xP Where do you want me to get a guy for you from? xD And yeah...there is no life of the party now. D: We need Jack or Barbossa to come back into the picture, don't we? We can have a pirate party!  
**

**Guest: Yes, there are going to be lots more chapters! I'm glad you like the way I write Elizabeth's POV. Have you been reading this for long? :3  
**

**Immysaurus: ****I'm not sure if "Pirate Lord" is an official title or not. I'm also wondering if it should be "pirate king" or "Pirate King" now. Lol, I get so caught up on little details like this. Does that ever happen to you? Haha, I doubt anyone will find James now. :P *locks my Spanish guy in the closet* I agree about Lizzie being unnecessarily harsh to James. I think she was a bit unnerved by what Sao Feng tried to do to her moments earlier. Ugh, yes, I hate Bootstrap too! I get that he was going crazy because of the ship, but I can't like him at all. You're not rambling! I get very emotionally wound up over the deaths of any characters I particularly like. I love all those CotBP tracks you listed along with "Moonlight Serenade" and "One Last Shot". I think that's one of my favorite albums overall. There's such good music in it. I like Groves too! He just seems like a nice sort of guy overall. When it comes to navy guys, Gillette is my favorite followed by Groves. I always figured that the two of them were friends, but now I just realized that there's no support for that in the movies. :P Do you think that they were friends? I agree with you about poor Lizzie. Nothing ever seems to work out in her favor. =/ Let's hope that she likes Groves! Thanks so much for reading. :)**  


* * *

**Chapter XXXIII  
**

_~ Shattered China & Spilled Tea ~_**  
**

The steady clopping of horses' hooves against the cobblestone path comes to a halt several minutes later. Glancing out of the carriage window, I find myself in a part of Port Royal that I rarely visit. Father and I are at the very edge of town at least twenty minutes away from the mansion. I suppose this isn't too awful. At least Mr. Groves' house is located in Port Royal and not in an unknown city in England. Taking a deep breath, I look towards the carriage door and wait for it to open.

Click! A servant hastily runs around to the side of the carriage and opens the door for father and me. Father steps outside first and then extends a hand towards me. It is not required for him to hold my hand, but I assume that he offers his hand to me because of my earlier faintness. I think it must be quite obvious to everyone surrounding me that I'm not feeling like myself today.

Once father and I are outside, I squint through the bright sunlight at the home directly in front of us. Mr. Groves may not be a commodore, but he certainly has a nice house. It is immense with bricks inlaid in the siding. An ornate gate surrounds the home. I might have found it intimidating if my own house wasn't also surrounded by a gate.

"This is a very nice home, is it not, Elizabeth?" father comments, looking around himself, clearly impressed. More worried than awestruck, I nod and lower my gaze. The longer I squint in the sun, the fainter I feel. Not letting go of my hand, which is probably a good thing, father steps up to the gate. The single guard standing before it immediately inclines his head in our direction and steps aside to allow the two of us inside the gateway. As we proceed to the door, father comments on the plants surrounding the house, murmuring, "These are some fine roses. I would like some roses to go around the right side of our home."

"I think that it is a fine idea," I nod along even though I've barely heard what father just said.

The two of us reach the door and come to a halt. Leaning forwards, father lightly taps on the door and waits. I mostly expect another servant to come scurrying forth to open the door, so I am surprised when a tall man dressed in the usual royal blue navy coat, matching white shirt and britches answers the door. Although the man has taken off his hat, he still wears a formal white wig with the two sausage-like curls on either side of his head. The man looks younger than James Norrington is actually smiling.

"Governor! It is a pleasure to see you here. Please come in. May I take your coat for you?" the man asks as he extends a hand towards father.

"No, but thank you. It is a bit chilly today," father says. Although the sun is shining brightly down on us from the heavens, the Caribbean morning is still cool. As I trail father inside of Mr. Groves' home, father waves a hand over in my direction and says, "Lieutenant Groves, I would like you to meet my daughter, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, I would like you to meet Lieutenant Groves."

Ah, so this man standing in front of me _is _Mr. Groves. I am relieved and saddened by what I see all at the same time. I am relieved that Mr. Groves has no obvious flaws and, at the very least, is capable of smiling. On the other hand, I am disappointed that Mr. Groves seems so similar to all of the other navy men. Prim, proper, and polite, he lacks the particular charismatic charm that certain men attract me with. By "certain men", I am referring to pirates. Unfortunately, my childhood fascination with them has affected my attraction in men.

"It is very nice to meet you in person, Miss Swann," Mr. Groves says to me with a smile still lighting up his sharp features. He has high cheekbones, bright brown eyes, and lips that seem more inclined to curve upwards than downwards. He takes the hand I extend towards him and kisses it courteously, adding, "I've seen you many times before but was never introduced to you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Groves," I reply in the polite manner my father expects me to reply in.

"Theodore will do," Mr. Groves tells me with another bright smile. He motions for father and me to follow him and says, "Do come in! The parlor is right around the corner here. I've had some tea and pastries prepared for us. The tea should still be warm since I set it out a moment before your arrival."

Father and I follow Mr. Groves around the corner and into a fine looking parlor. The lace curtains have been pulled back from the windows to allow sunlight to stream into the room. The cream carpet is soft under my feet. Intricately designed furniture has been placed in the corners of the room to make the area seem larger than it actually is. At the center of the room is a small table with three chairs drawn up around it. I notice a pot of tea, a plate of scones, a platter of chocolates, and a plate of delicacies I don't know the name of placed upon the table.

Mr. Groves rushes ahead of me and pulls a chair back from the table for me like a true gentleman. I smile slightly in his direction and perch on the edge of my chair while father and Mr. Groves claim the remaining two chairs. Once we have all been seated, I place my napkin in my lap and wait to see how things will proceed from here.

"May I pour you a cup of tea, Miss Swann?" Mr. Groves asks me cordially.

"Yes, please," I reply as I watch the Lieutenant carefully pick up my teacup and pour tea into it. When he hands the cup back to me, I reply with a proper, "Thank you, Mr. Groves."

"Theodore," he reminds me with a warm smile.

"Thank you...Theodore," I rephrase my sentence. It seems odd for me to use the first name of a man I barely know. Mr. Groves seems to suit the Lieutenant better than Theodore.

I lift my teacup to my lips and take a quick sip from it. The tea is scorching hot and makes my eyes water. I blink back tears that prick the corners of my eyes and set my teacup back down with a clatter. Luckily, father and Mr. Groves are occupied with pouring themselves tea or fetching pastries and don't notice my mistake. After a few moments, a silence falls between the three of us. It is never appropriate for a woman to speak first, so I wait for father or Mr. Groves to speak. Although kind and courteous, Mr. Groves seems very quiet.

Clearing his throat, father turns to Mr. Groves and initiates conversation, asking, "Have you heard from the good Commodore lately?"

"You mean from James Norrington, Sir?" Mr. Groves asks, jerking his head up to make eye contact with my father. It's clear that he's trying his hardest to make a good impression on father, which is something I can appreciate. When father nods, Mr. Groves shakes his head sadly and replies, "I'm afraid that I have not heard from him."

I pick up my teacup and raise an eyebrow as I interject, "I did not realize that James had left Port Royal."

"Yes, he left Port Royal in pursuit of Jack Sparrow and his crew," father informs me. My hand with the teacup in it starts shaking precariously and I almost accidentally spill my tea. I never realized that the Commodore was going to pursue Jack throughout the Caribbean! I groan inwardly, having yet another thing to worry about. Father misses my look of trepidation and asks Mr. Groves, "Have you heard anything at all lately? Perhaps something about the capture of Jack Sparrow?"

I bite my lip and wait in suspense for the answer that is sure to follow father's question. Looking indeed sorry, Mr. Groves replies, "Regrettably not, Sir. I have, however, heard about the awful weather."

A flood of relief washes over me as father frowns and says, "Do tell us about it."

I really ought to feel concerned for the Commodore, but I can't help feeling more concerned for Jack Sparrow. It seems as if his life is constantly on the line, however, this is all because he chooses to live his life as a pirate. Jack is clever. I'm certain that he can outwit the Commodore. Despite this, my hand continues to shake as I set my teacup down.

"Well, rumor has it that there was an awful hurricane off of Tripoli," Mr. Groves says in his distinctly English-accented voice. His brow wrinkles as he adds, "I did hear that the Commodore had charted a course through those waters. I hope he did not try and sail through the the hurricane."

"I highly doubt the Commodore would have tried to sail through a hurricane," father says, more for his own reassurance than for any other reason. "He knows the seas quite well."

"Indeed he does, Sir," Mr. Groves agrees with a vehement nod.

Another silence falls between the three of us. Father usually has quite a lot to say, but even he seems to be having difficulty coming up with things to talk about with Mr. Groves. Deciding to talk to me instead, father lifts the plate of scones off of the table and offers them to me, asking, "Would you care for a scone, my dear?"

"No, but thank you," I reply politely. My stomach is still feeling a bit queasy from earlier and I don't think that eating will help my situation much.

Father sets the scones back down onto the table and fishes around for another topic to discuss. Mr. Groves smiles politely at me and I smile back. I suppose there are worse men I could end up marrying. I remember Estrella saying how Mr. Groves is good friends with Lieutenant Gillette. For some reason, I find this very ironic. For as loud and fiery-tempered as Gillette is, Mr. Groves is quiet and soft-spoken. I highly doubt he's ever raised to anyone, man or woman.

Finally, my father thinks of something to say and compliments Mr. Groves, "I like the roses outside your home very much. I am thinking of having some planted by the side of my house. I thought it might brighten things up a bit. Wherever did you get them from?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that. Elsie, my maid, purchased them a few weeks ago. They are quite beautiful though," Mr. Groves agrees with father's earlier statement.

I nod along and smile with the two of them although I am not all that concerned about roses. Lifting my teacup to my lips once again merely for the purpose of doing something other than sitting and smiling, I realize that my hand is shaking once more. I frown at my hand in frustration and will it to stop trembling. My hand refuses to obey my mind and starts shaking even more than before. Glaring at my hand, I put all my willpower into trying to hold the delicate cup steady.

Smash! I know what is going to happen even before it actually happens. The teacup slips out of my hand and crashes to the table. China shatters everywhere and spilled tea runs across the table. My cheeks flame bright red as I realize what a mess I've created all because I couldn't get my hand to stop trembling!

"Elizabeth!" father exclaims, looking as shocked as I am embarrassed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I reply in a barely audible voice. I turn in Mr. Groves' direction, but am unable to lift my head and meet his eye under the embarrassment of the situation. Still hanging my head, I say mutely, "I am very sorry for the mes. I...I'm not sure what came over me."

"It's quite alright, Miss Swann," Mr. Groves replies, not sounding fazed at all. "It's just a bit of china and spilled tea. I will have it cleaned up in no time."

I nod and dare to look up once more. However, instead of looking at Mr. Groves, I find myself looking at my father. His forehead is creased in worry and he is frowning at me, not in disapproval, but in concern. He reaches a hand over to me and says, "I just forgot that I have an appointment with Captain Smith this afternoon. Elizabeth and I really must be going."

"It was very nice to see you this afternoon, Sir. I wish you luck with Captain Smith," Mr. Groves says, his brow only wrinkling slightly at the unknown name. I have a feeling that this so called "Captain Smith" is a figment of father's imagination. Nonetheless, nobody points that out and Mr. Groves turns to me before taking my hand and kissing it once more, saying, "Good day, Miss Swann."

"Good day...Theodore," I reply, the name still sounding odd on my tongue as I stand up and curtsy.

Father says farewell to Mr. Groves and then takes a tight hold on my arm before leading me towards the door of Mr. Groves' home. I'm nearly blinded by sunlight once again as father and I step out into the bright blue afternoon. Father makes no allowances and walks me straight to the carriage before carefully helping me inside it. I sit down on the left cushion and wait for father to sit down on the cushion to my right. I can practically feel the heavy tension in the air. Father is going to want to know what happened with my teacup and I honestly don't know what came over me.

Father gives me a few moments to catch my breath and fan myself before he brings up the matter at hand. He does not seem angry, but he does seem worried. Sending me an intent look out of the corners of his eyes, father asks, "May I inquire upon what happened earlier?"

"I do not know, father," I admit, swallowing hard. "I haven't felt like myself lately."

"Perhaps I really ought to call upon one of the doctors. I'm certain that there are some fine physicians in town," father points out.

My eyes fly open in horror and I protest, "No, please don't do that. If I am sick, it's just with a little cold and nothing more."

"Hm," father replies, not giving me a final answer on what he plans to do about my possible illness. Instead, he decides to turn the subject around and asks, "What did you think of Mr. Groves?"

"He seems like a fine man," I reply flatly, knowing that this is what I ought to say if I want to marry someone in Port Royal.

"Good," father says before falling silent. The two of us stay quiet on the rest of the trip back to father's mansion, both of us absorbed in our own thoughts.

* * *

_Hm, do you think that Elizabeth really is sick? R__eview please! :)  
_


	34. A Bit of Sunshine

**Frustration: Thanks for the encouragement! I think I definitely will write a Davypso story next. I don't know about you, but I really like human Davy. I've always wanted to know what he was like before the Flying Dutchman incident. How about you? Good prediction about Lizzie being depressed and/or pregnant. You're always so good at predictions. Choosing a favorite MM album is about impossible for me. ;P Some of my favorite songs are the Beautiful People, Coma White, Mechanical Animals Lamb of God, Leave a Scar, Reflecting God, The Nobodies, etc. I could go on all day. xD As for favorite members, I love Marilyn and Twiggy and also Daisy Berkowitz even though he's not part of the band anymore. I haven't seen MM perform before, but that's on my list of things to do before I die. Have you seen MM perform and have you read Marilyn's bio?  
**

**iBrizzy: Same thoughts here when it comes to religion. What I don't get is how people can believe that god was "always there". As you can see, I've been dragged along to church far too many times. My mom tried to make me believe in god until I was about ten and then she gave up. xD The Marleybone dogs sound interesting. Do you like the idea of that concept? Lol, his name probably is just Wolf, yeah. I honestly went over to the Shrek fanfic section just now to see if there are any fics on him, but nooooo, of course not. :P *quickly changes the subject before I can get more story ideas* Are you interested in a lot of different fandoms? I know I could probably write stories for four or five different fandoms since I'm interested in so many. Hehe, maybe you have a sailor's mouth. You'd fit right in aboard the Black Pearl! I swear a lot in my head and tend to swear a lot under my breath so I avoid getting into trouble. Yup, I've played "Telephone"! It's a fun game, but it goes to show you how much trouble rumors can create. I'd say that your prediction about Lizzie is right on. Sometimes I have to pretend to be someone I'm not around my parents and that's a pain. Do you ever have to do that? Thanks for reading! :3  
**

**LuluCalliope: Aw, I'm sorry you're having such a hard time with chemistry. I'm sure it's because of your teacher. She sounds horrible. D: *hugs* Anyway, yeah, hopefully Lizzie isn't sick. I know all about being sick. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Alicia: Thanks, I really hope you're right. *huggles tight* Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good prediction. Elizabeth does seem to think about Jack a lot. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Woo, that is so awesome that we've both read The Price of Freedom! *dances around* I definitely agree that Jack and Beckett could have been good friends if Jack hadn't betrayed Beckett. I think that in AWE, Beckett does not really want to kill Jack. That's why he chooses not to "cut out the middleman as it were". What do you think? I loved the book too though. I think the author was very talented and creative. Didn't you just hate Beckett's father though? Ugh, I hated that man! D: Yeah, I love Christophe. :P He sounded so charming and good-looking that I immediately fell for him at the beginning of the book. I love French accents, so that probably had a lot to do with it too. I think it was stupid that Jack got so upset with him for Marie and Esmeralda though, don't you think? I mean, I'm sure Jack has bothered girls when he's drunk every once in a while as well. x_x The way Jack stabbed him in the end made me cry I couldn't finish the book for a while after that because I was so upset by his death. I was actually thinking about writing a fanfic about Jack and Christophe in their earlier years at some point. What do you think about this idea? I like villains better than heroines in general too. They're easier to relate to. Good prediction about Lizzie being pregnant. It is possible. ...Er, sorry, I didn't mean to write so much there. I think I got a little carried away about the Price of Freedom, lol. I hope you don't mind!  
**

**Elspeth: Pirate parties are the best sorts of parties, aren't they? I don't know why, but being a pirate really appeals to me for some reason. Maybe it's because they get a lot of freedom and aren't restricted by parents or something? xD California sounds awesome! I haven't been to the beach for months. =/ I miss the sunshine! Don't worry, I've got my tools right here and I'm off to find a guy for you! Ooo, I tried one of those facial masks a few months ago. How did yours work? ^^  
**

**Immysaurus: ****I think that for the sake of it looking impressive, I'm going to capitalize "Pirate Lord", hehe. xD Yup, nobody can find our men now unless they find the keys to our rooms/closets. We'd better hide them! I don't particularly like Will or Bootstrap either. Is there anything in particular that you don't like about Will? He's a little too good for my tastes or something, lol. Same here! All of my favorite characters always end up dying, especially in Potc. I actually wouldn't have been too fazed if Will had actually died at the end of AWE. I think the CotBP soundtrack is my second favorite. Do you have any favorite tracks from AWE? :3 Gotta love men in uniform! I like Damian O'Hare, the actor who plays Gillette, a lot. Have you seen Taking the Flak? I love him in that. xD Omg, I've wanted to see The Royal for so long, but I can't find anywhere to watch it. =/ Is it good then? Now I want to see it more than before! I agree about Lizzie's meeting with Groves. It didn't go awfully, but it didn't go all that well either. Aw, that is so sweet for you to say that my update is the highlight of your day! *hugs you* Thanks so much! :D**  


* * *

**Chapter XXXIV  
**

_~ A Bit of Sunshine ~_**  
**

The next few days pass by uneventfully. I join father for dinners to keep him from thinking that I am ill and then spend the rest of my day in my bedroom. Tired of the depressing boredom that comes from sitting in one's bedroom all day, I've taken up reading my pirate lore once again. However, as I pour over the thick tomes, the words written on the curling, yellowish pages have a deeper, heavier meaning to me. When I hear about sunken ships or kidnapped hostages, a sharp sorrow strikes up within me. I know just how it feels to be trapped aboard a sinking ship and also what it is like to be kept on a ship as a prisoner with no room for bargaining. When reading the pirate lore, I also keep in mind that not all the stories I read are necessarily true. Jack and his exaggerated tales of how he got off of the rumrunner's island are clear proof of that. For some reason, the thought of Jack causes my lips to curve upwards. I wonder what he's doing and whether or not he's lost the Commodore yet...

Tap, tap, tap! I hear the familiar rap of knuckles against my bedroom door and can't help but sigh from irritation. I only just managed to rid myself of Estrella moments before. Who could be at my door now? I assume that it is my father, but I don't particularly want to answer the door right now. I've just settled down for an afternoon of reading and would prefer not to have it ruined by discussing marriage or some other distasteful topic.

"Elizabeth?" father's voice calls from the hallway when I don't answer his knock right away. "Are you in there?"

"Yes," I admit, trying not to sound too reluctant as I search around inside myself for the mask I must always wear in front of my father. I'm getting tired of wearing the mask almost constantly. Finding it within myself to place it on my face is getter harder and harder. Somehow, I manage to plaster my fake smile on my face, tuck my thick book of pirate lore under my pillow, and turn towards the door.

Father wastes no time in clicking the door open and striding inside the room. He is dressed in a silk vest and a fancy sea foam green jacket. The buckles on his shoes gleam in the sunlight and I notice a new hat with a fancy white plume attached to it sitting atop his head. It appears as if father is going somewhere important today and not meeting with the legendary "Captain Smith". I never did ask father if Captain Smith is a real person or not. Perhaps I will do that sometime when father doesn't look like he is in a hurry to get somewhere.

As he sends a sidelong look at the clock resting on my nightstand, father asks, "In bed once again, are you? Whatever do you do up here all day long?"

Father's question catches me a bit off guard. I usually have my stitchery on my lap so I can pretend that I'm doing something productive and not throwing myself into pirate adventures, but I unfortunately forgot to take out my stitchery today and went straight to my book instead. My stitchery is most likely in the farthest back corner of my nightstand drawer and I'd prefer not to search for it right now.

"I was just enjoying the sunlight," I tell father, which isn't _entirely_ a lie. I do enjoy the sunlight because it provides the light necessary for me to read by.

"I see. Well, it is a lovely day outside," father admits, following my gaze towards the window. "Of course, it might be even more enjoyable to you if you actually went outside for a bit. I hear that it is good for your health to spend a bit of time outside each day. Perhaps you would care to take a stroll around the garden?"

The garden is at the back of the house and is filled with a wide assortment of exotic, vibrantly colored flowers. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to go outside for a bit since I will most likely have all night to read, I nod and say, "Alright. I will go outside for a stroll. Would you care to join me?"

"I would love to, my dear," father says before hesitating and admitting, "Alas, I have somewhere I must be in a very short amount of time though."

Glad that father brought the topic up so I don't have to be nosy to ask about it, I question him, "May I inquire upon where you are going?"

"You may," father says, his face lined with uncertainty as he adds, "I am going to visit Lieutenant Groves. I was thinking about inviting him to join us for dinner tomorrow night. How would you feel about that?"

My heart sinks. After not hearing any more about Mr. Groves for the last five days, I had rather hoped that father might have temporarily forgotten about the matter of my imminent marriage. Unfortunately, this does not appear to be the case. A dinner spent with Mr. Groves could no doubt end in a marriage proposal.

Keeping my true feelings carefully locked away inside myself, I smile politely at father and say, "That would be fine."

"Good," father says, looking relieved. "Well, I really must be going. I wish you a nice afternoon. I trust I will see you at dinner tonight?"

I nod and keep my fake smile pasted on my face until father exits out the bedroom and leaves me in peace once more. It occurs to me that I don't actually have to take a stroll in the garden now that father has left. However, I find that the idea appeals to me at this point. My pirate lore is as depressing as it is exciting to read. My personal adventures have come to an end and reading about great expeditions I will never take part in can be quite disheartening at times.

Rising from my bed, I smooth the skirt of my pale yellow dress trimmed with lace and start towards the door of my bedroom, thankful not to have Estrella trailing behind me for once. I take the handle of the bedroom door and twist it. The door opens with a loud creak, alerting everyone standing nearby of my presence. As I step out into the hallway, I am all too aware that furtive whispers have come to a sudden standstill. It seems like I catch the servants gossiping more and more these days. Whenever I step into a room, they always send curious, not-always-polite glances in my direction.

Feeling self conscious and wondering what the meaning is behind all these hidden looks, I tilt my chin upwards and proceed through the hallway before pausing at the top of the staircase. Once I'm out of view, the low chatter of the servants resumes. Part of me wants to stay and eavesdrop, but doing so would not be proper for a Governor's daughter. Instead, I wrench myself away from the hallway and start down the staircase to the entrance of father's mansion. Once I reach the doors, I open them of my own accord since the servants that usually attend to the doors are strangely missing. I wonder if they have accompanied my father to Mr. Groves' home.

Just one step outside makes me feel glad that I decided to leave the refuge of my bedroom for a little while. It is a warm, blue-skied afternoon with the perfect number of fluffy clouds to keep the sun from glaring down on me. A soft, gentle breeze keeps me from getting too warm and ruffles the ringlets of my loose hair resting on my shoulders.

I take one more step forwards and then come to a halt. I could visit the gardens or I could venture into town. Father typically likes to send a guard or a servant with me whenever I go into town, but father is not here right now. Even though I'm a bit nervous about how awkward things might end up between us, I would really like to see Will again. I've missed him.

After sending a surreptitiously look to my right and to my left and finding that no one is watching me, I seize my momentary freedom and step out of the gate and into the town. Familiar babble greets my ears. Little children scream and chase each other around the fountain to my right. Farmers are selling their goods from stands lined up along the street. I catch glimpses of ripe red tomatoes, bright yellow mangoes, and shiny green apples on one stand. When I see the apples, my heart skips a beat and I find my hand at my chest where my pendant presses against my skin.

_ This is silly_, I tell myself in annoyance. _ The owner of this necklace is dead. Why am I thinking about him?_

Determined to listen to my own advice, I press onwards through the crowd and ignore the fact that the shiny green apples remind me all too much of the sparkling blue eyes and knowing yellow-toothed smile of a certain pirate captain. I lose myself in the chatter of the town and listen to women haggling over the price of some freshly baked rolls and watch in amusement as a boy of perhaps ten years or so chases an escaped goat throughout the streets.

Finally, after a good ten minutes of walking, I reach the blacksmith's shop. Although the shop is owned by Mr. Brown, the blacksmith, I think that it ought to belong to Will. Anyone who has lived in Port Royal for over a few months knows that Mr. Brown is a drunk who isn't capable of working half of the time.

Once I stand outside the blacksmith shop, I come to a halt, unsure of what to do next. I had mostly hoped that Will might choose this exactly moment to step out of the shop for something, but now I realize how coincidental that would be. Hoping that I won't catch the eye of any curious bystander, I slow my pace down dramatically and take my time walking past the blacksmith's shop. From inside the shop, I can hear a loud clinking sound. Will must be in there doing something!

Unfortunately, by the time I reach the end of the street, the door to the blacksmith's shop still has not opened. Since there is no other place I want to visit in town, I walk back towards the blacksmith's shop at an even slower pace than before. Still, the door to the shop does not open and continues to separate me from Will. By the time I reach the end of the street a second time, I find that I'm desperate to talk to Will. This causes me to walk down the street yet again. My feet are barely moving this time and I notice that I have caught the eyes of a few people in town. They watch me curiously, probably wondering why I am continuing to walk up and down the same stretch of the street over and over again.

When I pass the door to the blacksmith's shop for a fifth time, I force myself to come to a halt. This is foolish. I'm wasting lots of time and no doubt look pathetic to everyone watching me. Yes, it may look a bit odd for a Governor's daughter to step into a blacksmith's shop, but I suppose that option is better than wandering up and down the streets for who knows how long.

Taking a deep breath, I ignore the gazes of the townsfolk on my back and open the door to the blacksmith's shop. It is a dirty place with lots of metal instruments kept within it. My eyes skim over the glint of steel and search out the familiar face I've been longing to see.

"Elizabeth!" Will's familiar voice exclaims from across the room. He drops the mallet in his hand and rushes over to me, exclaiming, "How have you been? I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

My insides twist in guilt. Being in a one-sided relationship with Will is harder than I thought it was going to be. I wish I could love him - I truly do! However, even if I did love the blacksmith's apprentice, it would not matter in the end. Father is resolved to marrying me off to some wealthy nobleman and his mind remains firm on this matter.

"I_ am_ sorry that I didn't come to visit you sooner," I reply apologetically. For some reason, I don't feel the need to come up with an excuse for Will. Instead, I go on in a rush, "So much has happened since the last time we talked! Would you care to take a stroll with me around the Fort or are you busy at the moment?"

"I am never too busy for you, Elizabeth," Will says with a bright smile as he clasps my hands energetically and adds, "Of course I will walk with you."

We smile at one another and I wish I could feel something more from Will's hands gripping mine. Sadly, all I feel are the rough callouses of his fingertips and distant heat. No tingles race up my arms or send my heart into a frenzy.

Will drops my hands since it would not be considered proper for the two of us to walk through the town hand-in-hand. Surprisingly enough, nobody turns a head in our direction as the two of us walk peacefully towards the Fort, merely enjoying one another's company. I am content for the time being just to walk with a friend. I will tell Will about Mr. Groves in time, but for now, I welcome the serenity of this situation. There is always time for worry later, but never enough time for peace and quiet.

The two of us reach the Fort sooner than I thought we would and stroll around the battlements. Finally, I decide to break the tranquility and turn to Will, asking, "How have you been?"

Looking surprised that I've bothered to ask about his welfare, Will replies, "Very well, Miss Swann. Thank you for your concern." He hesitates for a moment before meeting my eyes with his innocent brown ones and adding, "I would be lying if I said I have not thought about you often in the last few weeks though. How are you?"

* * *

_It looks like Will and Elizabeth are going to have a little chat in the next chapter. What do you think they will talk about? R__eview please! :)  
_


	35. A Spark of Hope

**Frustration: I'm glad to hear that someone else likes human Davy although I've gotta admit that I think he's interesting as an octopus man too. xD Personally, I don't think he knew that Tia Dalma/Calypso was a goddess when he first fell in love with her. What do you think? Ew, Elizabeth Groves. I never thought about that before, but it is really ugly. I like Elizabeth Barbossa, hehe. Yeah, I could go on about all the MM songs and write you a whole novel on them if I had more time. Omg, I'm so jealous that you've gotten to see him live! So your brother is a Manson fan too then, hm? Nobody likes the same kind of music I do over here. I've seen some of his live recordings on the internet and I love his chemistry with the audience. He's such a smart guy. I mean, people don't usually put Marilyn Manson and "smart" together, but he's way more intelligent than your average person. Ugh, I can't believe Slipknot kicked him out though. I'm not a Slipknot fan. x_x As for other music, I just like random metal bands and movie soundtracks. How about you?  
**

**WolfPirate: Lol, don't worry, I'm not insulted. xD I guess it is pretty obvious that they're going to talk about marriage. Thanks for the compliment! It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to write about for the gap between the movies. Personally, I think there was about a month in between them. What do you think?**

**iBrizzy: So everyone else in your house is religious? My mom jumps back and forth with Christianity and I have no clue what my dad believes in these days. Marleybone sounds really awesome when you put it that way. I like that they've added cats and rats in it. Four fandoms is a lot! This is random, but what's your opinion on Harry Potter and Twilight? I have to ask since they're like the two most popular fandoms out there. Lol, I've accidentally let a curse word slide once or twice. Have your nephews ever picked up on any curse words you've said in front of them? :P I don't think "Telephone" is exactly a team building game. Gossip doesn't really promote the whole idea of working as a team. You're lucky that you can be yourself around your family. I have to constantly watch myself around my parents. That's a good prediction. Lizzie might mention the situation with Mr. Groves since it's been bothering her. Thanks for reading!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Ugh, school, that "fun" place where nobody wants to be. =/ Good luck with your day! And lol, yeah, Will and Elizabeth should certainly have an interesting conversation to say the least. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Alicia: Wow, those comics sound awesome! I really want to read them. :D Are Barbossa and the Black Pearl crew members mentioned in the comics then? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Unfortunately, Elizabeth might feel the need to bring it up. And yay, I'll go read your chapter now!  
**

**Bloodsired: Beckett and Jack would be an unstoppable pair if they worked together, I think. Although I understand Jack's motives, I don't think he should have betrayed Beckett in the PoF. What do you think? Yeah, same thoughts here about Jack leading Beckett to Shipwreck Cove, but I also like to think that Beckett didn't really want to kill Jack. :P Johnathon Beckett is horrible! When did you feel the most bad for Beckett in the book? I thought it was so sad when the other children were beating up on him because he studied hard. =/ I think you're right and that Jack was jealous of Christophe. I certainly would have chosen Christophe over him, lol. I like Jack and Esmeralda as a couple too. They respected each other and were equals. I can only see Christophe with a really submissive woman, someone who wouldn't stand up to him. I sort of wanted him and Marie to get together. What do you think about those two? I didn't like Marie's husband much. I forgot his name already. xD Yeah, I'm planning on writing a story about Jack and Christophe growing up together. I thought I would write about their adventures together and maybe I would add an OC in for Christophe. What do you think? Yay, I'm glad you don't mind talking about the PoF! It's a shame not more people have read the book. I'm with you on Lizzie marrying Groves. In fact, it might be more interesting if she did marry him over Will although Will would not like that much. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Elspeth: I know what you mean about sensitive skin! I got a third degree burn on the side of my face once just from using a weird shampoo and had to go to the doctor over it. I have to be really careful about what I use on my skin. Are you the same way? I'm sure the mask helped if your mom said it did. *hugs you* Okay, I need to know how to sign up for the pirate life because I'm ready to ditch this life and take a gamble on pirating. :P A life without rules would be amazing!  
**

**zgirl16: Good prediction! Will is definitely in love with Elizabeth. And aw, no need to apologize! *hugs* Are you doing okay or is something on your mind?**

**Immysaurus: ****Same thoughts here about Will! It's pretty weird to see him go from a blacksmith's apprentice to the captain of the Flying Dutchman. I think he is a little too brave in addition to that. Honestly, I would have preferred to see Davy live and Will die. I was pretty upset over Davy's death the first time I watched AWE. I was like "Is that it?" D: "One Day" is my favorite AWE track! I also really like "I Don't Think Now Is the Best Time". Do you like that one? It's really dramatic. Taking the Flak is great! It's a TV series that takes place in Africa. A group of reporters travel there and write articles about what they see. Damian O'Hare plays the cameraman. :D I think that you're right about not being able to get The Royal on DVD because I've looked for it before. If it ever pops up on my TV, the whole neighborhood will know about it from my exciting squeeing over here. xD Have you seen the TV series "Valentine"? It would be interesting if Lizzie married Groves. It would certainly prevent any future romance between her and Will, that's for sure. Hope you like this chapter! **  


* * *

**Chapter XXXV  
**

_~ A Spark of Hope ~_**  
**

I think for a moment before answering Will's question. Honestly, I have felt the worst I have ever felt in my life over these last few weeks. With the stress of an impending marriage upon my shoulders and the stress of trying to keep up my appearance under the ever watchful eyes of Estrella and my father, things have been quite difficult lately. I won't even bother mentioning the events that occurred on the Black Pearl since they send even more confusion into my mind. To make matters worse, I still feel oddly sick. I'm not sick in the normal way with a cough or a fever. Instead, I'm sick in the sense that I feel constantly tired and oddly faint at times. I have an inclination to believe that these feelings are the side effects of depression.

I force myself to stop thinking so hard so I can give Will's question a simple answer. He doesn't need to hear about my depression or about what happened to me over the course of my stay on the Black Pearl. Anyone would think me a fool for grieving over a man like Hector Barbossa who stole something very dear to me, but also gave me many things in return...

Will's inquisitive gaze remains on my face and I still haven't decided what to tell him. Flushing slightly at my lack of articulateness, I decide to tell Will about the matter of Mr. Groves and say, "I'm afraid to say that my father is still trying to find me a future husband. He brought me to the home of Theodore Groves last week. We had tea there."

Will looks at the ground, making it impossible for me to see what is going through his mind. After a moment of hesitation, he asks, "And how did the visit go?"

"I dropped my teacup and spilled tea all over," I reply ruefully, sending Will an ironic smile.

The two of us cannot help but laugh. Will points out, "I assume that it did not go very well at all then."

"No, not particularly," I admit as the two of us continue our walk through the battlements of the Fort and approach the familiar platform. I step over to the platform and am pleasantly reminded of how Will and I managed to free an innocent man last time we stood together on this very platform. My sudden cheer does not last for long though and my expression turns grave as I tell Will, "Mr. Groves is a fine man, but not one that I wish to marry. Unfortunately, I have heard rumors that if father cannot find a husband for me here in Port Royal, he will send me back to England to find a husband there."

Will's head jerks up and I can see sorrow etched in his features as he asks, "Would you remain in England after you are married?"

I come to a halt by the edge of the platform and look over the crystal clear water sparkling in the sunlight and reply in a toneless voice, "I do not know. All of this is gossip, but I don't dare ask father if these rumors are true or not. I suppose that deep down inside, I _am _afraid that this rumor is true. I don't want to return to England, so I suppose that this means I _must_ marry Mr. Groves."

A melancholy silence falls between the two of us as a soft breeze ruffles Will's dark hair. He has it tied back against his neck, but some of it has managed to escape. Ignoring the loose hair, Will finally says, "I take it that the Commodore took back his proposal to you after the day of Jack's hanging?"

"Yes," I nod, feeling like Jack's hanging was years ago, although in reality, it was only a few weeks ago. Frowning, I say, "I haven't heard anything from the Commodore for a long time. Mr. Groves said that the Commodore went out to pursue Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl, but were possibly delayed because of a hurricane. Do you think they will find Jack?"

"No, I don't. Finding Jack Sparrow takes talent and skill. If Jack doesn't want to be found, I'm sure he will find a way to keep himself hidden," Will says, a smile playing around his lips although his eyes remain sad. Turning to face me, he says somberly, "I apologize to you if I was the one who inadvertently broke off your engagement with the Commodore. When I told you that I loved you, it was spoken from my heart. I didn't think much about the consequences of my actions."

"No, please don't be sorry," I protest, reaching over and taking Will's hand. I lace our fingers together tightly, not wanting my only friend to think that I am upset with him. "To be quite honest, I think that I will prefer marrying Mr. Groves over the Commodore."

"I think I know who Mr. Groves is. I don't know much about him," Will says, his face a mixture of several different emotions. There's a silence before Will suddenly seizes my hand tightly in his and says vehemently, "Elizabeth, I would like to ask your father permission to marry you. I know that it is completely out of tradition for a blacksmith's apprentice to marry a Governor's daughter, but I cannot bear to see you unhappily wed or sent off to England, especially if there is something I can do to prevent it."

Will's words come as a shock to me and I suddenly feel very faint. My head spins around very quickly and I start to tip forwards. I have a deja vu moment of when I fell off of this very platform when Commodore Norrington proposed to me only weeks earlier. Luckily, Will is still holding on tightly to my hand and I manage to steady myself with his help. Marrying Will would be preferable to marrying Mr. Groves. Even if love him as a friend, perhaps I can learn to love Will as a husband over time. At the very least, we would be able to spend more time together.

Now that my feet are firmly planted on the ground, I search Will's eyes and ask in a touched voice, "You would do this for me?"

"Elizabeth, I would do _anything_ for you," Will replies truthfully. "All you need to do is say the word and I will go to your father at once. Well, perhaps not at once since I must deliver a new sword to Lieutenant Gillette, but I will go to your father shortly thereafter."

"Please do talk to him," I request, allowing myself to imagine what it would be like to marry Will. It would certainly be better than marrying a near stranger.

"I will talk to him then," Will nods resolutely. "I will do my best to help your father see that forcing you into a marriage with someone you dislike is not a wise decision. Where will I find him?"

"He is visiting Mr. Groves as of now," I admit with a sigh, looking at the stone beneath our feet. "You will be able to find him at the mansion at any other time of the day though." I think for a moment before remembering something Will mentioned earlier. My nose wrinkles in distaste and I ask, "Did you just say that you have a sword to deliver to Lieutenant Gillette?"

"I did say that, yes. I should have delivered it to him an hour ago actually," Will admits sheepishly.

"Oh my, what are you waiting for then?" I ask in surprise, sending Will an incredulous look. "Gillette is not a man you want to anger, especially with that awful temper of his!"

"Walking with you will be well worth however angry he is at me," Will says before hesitating and taking a step away from the platform. He searches my eyes once more as he goes on, "I suppose I really ought to be going though. I promise that I will speak to your father soon. I love you, Elizabeth. Don't forget it."

With that said, Will gives my hand a final squeeze and starts out of the Fort at a pace I could never keep up with. I stare after him with a flicker of hope igniting somewhere within me. I cannot put too much faith in Will's ability to convince my father that he is a husband worthy of me, but there is always a slight possibility that father might surprise me and heed Will's words.

Feeling a bit more cheerful than I felt earlier, I start out of the Fort at a leisurely pace. By the time I reach father's mansion a half an hour later or so, I'm breathing quite hard considering the fact that I've been walking rather slowly. I decide not to let this bother me and instead decide to do something about it. Estrella is surprisingly absent for once as I open the doors to the parlor. Before she materializes out of thin air, something I would not put past her, I hurry up the stairs to my bedroom. Exhausted, I collapse onto my bed and fall into a deep sleep.

Morning comes much too soon. I'd prefer to stay captured in a carefree world where only my fantasies exist, but the flicker of the sun slips through my bedroom window and insists upon waking me up. I stubbornly ignore the sunlight for a few moments before remembering my talk with Will yesterday. Instead of stealing a couple more minutes of sleep, I sit upright in bed and blink my eyes rapidly in attempt to clear the bleariness out of them. Perhaps Will has talked to my father by now. What if, by some miracle, he has managed to convince father to let me become his bride?

The idea pleases me enough to cause me to abandon my silken sheets and thick blankets and brave the cold air that awaits me just outside of my bed. Shivering, I take my floral cloak from just within the cabinet and wrap it around my shoulders. I could call on Estrella to help me dress and do my hair, but I must know whether or not Will has talked to father yet immediately. Supposing that my hair can't look too hideous considering the fact that I took a bath only last night, I hurry to my bedroom door and slip out into the long hallway.

Whispers flow from the end of the hall. I stand silently in the morning light for a moment and scrutinize the group of servants clustered together at the end of the hallway. I recognize two of the maids, but I don't believe that I have ever seen the third before. The three of them are flocked together and are whispering in frantic tones. Whatever gossip they are discussing must be quite captivating.

Deciding to ignore the maids as I usually do, I slip past them, glad that they have not yet seen me. However, as I put one foot on the top stair, I hear my name. Pausing, I catch smidgens of the whispered conversation. I can only make a few words from this distance. Biting down on my lip, I hear "Elizabeth", "disgraced", "what a horror", and "such a shame". A cold fingertip of apprehension brushes against my spine. Some strand of vile gossip is threading its way through the house. No doubt the rumor is centered around me. Although I'm usually able to ignore the maids' vicious comments, it seems as if more and more gossip is being spread about me lately. The question is_ why_.

One of the maids steps backwards and I quickly hasten down the stairs before the group can recognize me eavesdropping. Feeling troubled, I don't bother to watch where I'm going and almost accidentally run into one of the servant boys. I manage to catch myself before I collide with him and throw my arms out to keep from falling.

"I'm sorry, Miss," the boy with sandy blonde hair and a face of a ten-year-old apologizes.

Glad that at least a few of the servants still respect me, I actually smile at the boy and shake my head, murmuring, "It was my fault, not yours."

The boy gives me an uncertain smile and then scuttles over to the door that leads to the kitchen as if he half expects me to decide to punish him. I watch the boy leave and then hurry towards the dining hall, almost certain that I will find father there. Without thinking, I burst through the dining hall doors and find father just where I expected him to be.

"Elizabeth!" father exclaims, dropping his biscuit in surprise when I come flying into the room. "Whatever is ailing you, dearest?"

I blink at father in surprise before realizing that I did just make quite an entrance barging through the door like I did. I suppose that I've forgotten my manners amidst my confusion about the maids' slander and the topic of marriage at the front of my mind. Taking a deep breath, I calm myself and curtsy politely to father.

"Nothing is troubling me, father. I just...just..." I trail off, realizing that I haven't figured out what I want to say to father yet. I clearly can't directly ask him if Will has talked to him about asking for my hand in marriage. Stumbling over my words, I make up as I go along, "I just wanted to say good morning to you."

"I see," father says, not looking convinced. His knowing gray eyes narrow slightly and he presses, "Are you certain that nothing is amiss?"

"No, not at all," I reply, trying to act completely normally. Unable to help myself, I end up asking, "Have you seen Will Turner lately?"

Father sighs at the random change in conversation and shakes his head, replying, "No, I haven't. I do not spend my time around blacksmiths' shops. I hope you have not forgotten that Lieutenant Groves will be joining us for dinner tonight. I believe I mentioned this to you yesterday, did I not?"

"Yes, father, you did," I reply, face falling in disappointment. I had rather hoped that Will would have talked to father before tonight so I wouldn't have to suffer through another awkward dinner with the quiet Lieutenant. Curtsying once more to father, I start back towards the door and say, "I suppose I ought to get ready for the event. I cannot go to dinner looking like this."

* * *

_Uh oh, poor Elizabeth has another awkward dinner to prepare for. Do you think Mr. Groves will propose to her during or after the dinner? R__eview please! :)  
_


	36. Spiteful Slander

**Frustration: Well, my thoughts on it are that Calypso is the goddess of the sea and therefore is the sea. So when Davy fell in love with the sea, he fell in love with her. When he actually met her in her human form, he fell even more in love with her. That's just my opinion though. I'm either thinking about writing the Davypso fic next or one about the adventures of the crew of the Black Pearl before CotBP with Barbossa as captain. Same thoughts here about Barbossa, but I can see him only possibly getting married under very particular circumstances. Definitely not Jack though. :P Ah, so you think that Mr. Swann knows that Elizabeth was raped during her stay aboard the Black Pearl? He does seem like in an awful lot of a hurry to marry her off. That's awesome that your brother got you hooked on Manson. How long have you been a fan for? I actually heard his cover of Sweet Dreams first and then started listening to his other tracks and fell in love. xD More people need to read his book. It's sitting on my top shelf over here. :P I agree with you though, metal is always good. I dunno if it's just me, but after listening to Manson, I don't like that many other bands. They're just not comparable to him, you know?  
**

**iBrizzy: I honestly don't see the point in church. The priest dudes I've heard speak just kind of creep you out with threatening you to do good things or else you'll wind up in hell and blah, blah, blah. xP I think that's awesome that the creators took so much from England to incorporate into Marleybone. They've gotta be really creative. Ooo, yay, another Harry Potter fan! *high fives you* I love Harry Potter as well. Do you have any favorite HP characters and movies/books? Okay, so I used to be a Twilight hater, but then I gave it a try and now I'm sort of getting into it. *blushes* I don't like Edward and Bella, but I do like some of the minor characters. Have you seen the movies or read the books? Lol, I think it's natural to slip up every once in a while. I say "shit" instead of "shoot" a lot on accident. That's actually really smart about how the game showed you the effects of gossip. I wish they did stuff like that at my school. I bet you're grateful that your mom just lets you be. Mine is always nagging me about something or the other. x_x Yay for your predictions being right lately! :D You've been predicting the outcome of wrestling? Cool! You'll find out if your prediction about Mr. Groves is right or not in this chapter. =3  
**

**LuluCalliope: Yay, it sounds like you did have a great day! :D It seems like there are never enough of those if you know what I mean. Yeah, poor Elizabeth! You'll see just how badly the dinner goes in this chapter. What do you think about her and Mr. Groves as a couple? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Alicia: That's still really cool though. I love the Black Pearl crew and Pintel and Ragetti are hilarious. You know that Kraken slayers deleted scene? It's really stupid, but it always makes me laugh. Who's your favorite Black Pearl crew member? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Fate is cruel! Let's hope that Mr. Groves keeps his mouth shut. *crosses fingers* Thank you for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: I completely agree with you about Jack and Beckett. I can't believe that Jack messed up again even after Beckett gave him another chance. Jack is usually a smart man, but I think that betraying Beckett again was one of his stupider moves. What do you think? Oh, and what is your opinion of Ayisha? I didn't like her as much as I like Esmeralda. I felt horrible for Beckett when his mother and Jane died. He really needs another woman in his life or someone who cares for him. =/ Yes! That's exactly what I thought about the trance thing at the end of AWE. I bet that's where the writer of the PoF got that idea from. Thanks! I'm glad you like the idea. :D Although now I'm considering pairing Christophe with Marie instead of an OC. What do you think about this? I agree about Lizzie. She's going to have to break someone's heart sooner or later. Thanks for reading. ^^  
**

**Elspeth: Woo, okay, let's go to the Caribbean and meet some pirates! Maybe we'll find ourselves some guys in the Caribbean, hm? I'm so sick and tired of the snow over here. I want some sun! Sensitive skin is the absolute worst, isn't it? Mine stings a lot of the time. Aw, send that girl who was making fun of you my way. I'll take care of her! *cracks knuckles*  
**

**zgirl16: Yay, thanks! :D I'm so glad to hear that you loved the chapter! Hearing that really makes my day. :) There is definitely a good possibility that Mr. Groves will propose soon. Aw, I'm so sorry that you've been tired and stressed lately. I've been feeling the exact same way. Feel free to tell me what's bothering you if you want to! I'm always here to listen. *hugs* Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVI  
**

_~ Spiteful Slander ~_**  
**

Instead of rushing back upstairs to get ready for the dinner with Mr. Groves tonight like I told father I would do, I return to my bedroom and sit at the windowsill. I stare out over the streets of Port Royal and wonder how much longer it will be before I look over these same streets as a married woman. So many things will change once I am married. My freedom will come to a sudden stop and I will be little more than a trophy wife, I assume. Most wives in Port Royal are quiet, conservative, and simply blend in to the background. I don't want to become one of the many nameless women who become their husbands' servants. At least if I marry Will, I know that I won't be ignored. Unfortunately, Will hasn't been able to talk to my father about marrying me yet and I fear that a marriage proposal from Mr. Groves will be presented at the dining table tonight. This thought makes my lungs contract and I find it hard to breathe.

Although it shouldn't have climbed its way up to the top of my list of worries, I find myself thinking about the maids' prattle. I cannot help but wonder what they've been saying about me. The rumors they've spread about me are no doubt malicious lies made up because each and every maid despises me for being the Governor's daughter. Even Estrella, try as she might to hide it, is noticeably jealous of me at times. Every maid longs for my life, thinking that it is easy and contrite.

I shake my head in irony as I think to myself about how my life is anything_ but _simple at the moment. Then again, perhaps it isn't the position of being the Governor's daughter that is giving me problems. Perhaps the problem is me.

Knock, knock, knock! The familiar light tapping on my door signals me that Estrella has arrived to help me dress. I typically groan inwardly whenever I hear her approach, but today, I am more than happy to turn my head in the direction of the door and call, "Come in, Estrella. Please lock the door behind you. There's something I'd like to discuss with you in private."

Estrella steps inside my bedroom and bobs me a polite curtsy as usual before she carefully locks the door and hurries forwards, eyes portraying her eagerness to hear what she undoubtedly hopes is a juicy bit of gossip. I do want to discuss gossip, but she is the one who will share it, not me.

"What is the matter, Miss? Is something wrong?" Estrella asks in concern.

I'm not sure if it is paranoia or something else, but I suddenly wonder how Estrella truly feels about me. Most of the servants despise me and do little to hide their emotions. Does Estrella genuinely care about me or does she only pretend to care for me since that is the role she is paid to play? A stream of uncertainly trickles through my body and starts to pool up inside me.

"I've been hearing snippets of talk from the servants lately. Are you privy to such talk?" I ask Estrella, choosing my words carefully.

"Most of the time, yes," Estrella nods, dark hair swinging up and down as she does so. "Why do you ask?"

"I would like to know if any of the talk is about me," I state firmly, fixing Estrella with an unblinking gaze so I can tell whether or not she is telling me the truth with her next words. My question clearly makes Estrella uncomfortable because her eyes immediately turn to the floor as she shifts uncertainly from foot to foot. Figuring that I ought to encourage her to speak the truth, I say gently, "I won't blame you for sharing the rumors with me. I simply want to know what the talk is about. I have heard my name spoken several times by unfamiliar lips these last few days and I wish to know what is being said about me."

A long silence falls. I expect Estrella to give in and tell me truth like she normally does. When the maid holds her ground and gives me her reply, I have to admit that I'm shocked. "I'm not aware of any rumors being spread about you, Miss. I like to keep my ears closed to rumors such as those."

I try and interpret the meaning of Estrella's question and press, "But you have heard the gossip?"

Estrella hesitates once again and then decides to change tactics. She steps across the room to my cabinet and opens the doors to it. After glancing inside of it for a split second, she takes out a fancy dress and holds it up, saying in a falsely cheerful voice, "What do you think about wearing this gown to dinner tonight? You will look lovely in it."

"I suppose that gown will do," I reply with a sigh, realizing that I'm not going to get another word out of Estrella regarding the gossip. I can only hope that she's not one of the participants defiling my name.

I'm forced to put up with an awkward wall of tension between Estrella and myself all morning and midday. The maid looks at me with a new expression in her eyes. It looks remarkably like compassion. I cannot help but wonder why she suddenly feels sorry for me. All I know is that it must have something to do with the gossip. I vow to myself to find out what is being said about me. However, I have to put my priorities in line and focus on getting through the dinner with Mr. Groves first.

Five 'o clock in the evening finds me waiting stiffly on my bed for six 'o clock to arrive so I can get the dinner over with. At this point in the day, I can practically reach out and touch the tension between Estrella and myself. Her typical gift of chatter has failed her for the first time ever and the two of us are sitting in silence when my stomach suddenly lurches. I haven't eaten anything for a few hours, but I suddenly feel the urge to get sick.

I immediately get to my feet with my hand clapped protectively over my mouth and flee the room. Estrella calls out after me, but I don't dare to try and speak to her under the circumstance. I tear down the hallway, fling open the door to the bathroom, and kick it shut behind me in a very unladylike manner before I crouch over the empty basin used for bathing and let my nausea take its course. Still shaking slightly, I drop to my knees next to the basin and sit there for a few long moments to help steady myself.

I would have liked a few more moments on my own, but a tap is already sounding at my door once and Estrella is checking in on me to see whether or not I'm alright. Taking a deep breath, I force myself to my feet and pad across the room, almost losing my balance once or twice in the process.

Opening the door, I force a smile at Estrella and hope that my cheeks are a shade of pink and not green as I state, "I'm alright."

"Are you certain, Miss?" Estrella asks, wringing her hands together worriedly, all signs of our earlier tension between us forgotten. "It seems as if you've taken ill."

"No, I haven't taken ill. I'm just nervous for the dinner tonight. I mostly expect Mr. Groves to propose to me this evening and I can't say I'm completely prepared for such an early proposal," I reply, thinking that my response makes enough sense even if it isn't the complete truth.

"Poor dear," Estrella says, looking truly sorry for me as she leads me slowly down the hallway. Sending me a regretful look, she admits, "We really ought to make our way down to the dining room now so you aren't late for the dinner. Do you think you're alright to attend it or should I tell your father to call upon a doctor?"

"I'm fine," I say hastily, the thought of a doctor turning the blood running through my veins to ice. "Let's go to the dining hall."

Estrella nods, still looking worried as she leads me through the hallway and down the staircase. The maids and servants scatter before us, but I catch several of them sending me long looks out of the corners of their eyes. What do they see when they look at me? Do I even want to know?

Estrella and I come to a halt just outside of the dining hall much too soon. I would prefer to turn and rush back up the stairs instead of enter the room before me, but I'm afraid that I have no choice about the matter. After glancing over and noticing an encouraging look on Estrella's face, I try to force my hand to stop quivering as I reach forwards and open the doors to the dining room. I make a mental note not to pour myself a glass of tea on the possibility that I could drop it once again and create another mess. I've already embarrassed myself once in front of Mr. Groves. I don't care to do it again.

My eyes immediately flick over the room before me. All sorts of appetizing foods are laid out on the table. The delectable scent of glazed ham along with fresh bread, potatoes, and vegetable dishes reach my nose. Thankfully, the smell of duck a la orange does not reach my nose.

"Elizabeth! Thank you for gracing us with your presence," my father says, his voice sounding not quite normal.

I take my eyes off of the food and realize that father and Mr. Groves are already sitting politely at the table, both sitting up straight with their napkins folded politely on their laps. I can't help but feel an inward pang of guilt when I see the two of them already sitting at the table. How long have they been waiting for me for? It must have looked awfully rude when Mr. Groves came to the dinner table only to find me absent. It seems as if I have a tendency to humiliate myself over and over again in front of this man.

Cheeks flushing slightly, I drop into a very low curtsy and greet both men politely, murmuring, "Good evening, father. Good evening, Theodore. It's very nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine," Mr. Groves says in what sounds like an almost recited tone of voice.

Raising myself from my curtsy, I smile at my father and at Mr. Groves before taking small, ladylike steps towards the table. The distance from the doorway to the table is just a few steps, but it seems like several hundred steps as I force myself to walk in a ladylike manner. Everything required of a proper woman comes so unnaturally to me.

I take a seat next to father and across from Mr. Groves. It only takes a moment before the platters of food are being passed around the table. For some odd reason, only the glazed ham sounds appealing to me. I use my fork and my knife to cut off an average sized portion of it to put on my plate. After that, I begin to cut the meat on my plate into little pieces while father and Mr. Groves make conversation over their favorite dishes, whether or not either of them has heard any news regarding the Commodore, and the sudden drop in temperature over the last few days. I listen to all the talk absentmindedly without joining in. There isn't much for me to say. I'm able to keep silent during the first half of the dinner until father glances over at me.

Frowning, father asks, "Isn't there something else you'd like to eat, Elizabeth? I appreciate that you seem to have gotten your appetite back, but there are several other dishes besides the meat here for you to choose from. Would you care for some pudding perhaps?"

"No, but thank you," I say politely since only the ham is digestible to my delicate stomach at the moment.

Father decides to let this go and the idle talk between him and Mr. Groves resumes. Just like before, I don't think much of it and concentrate on eating instead. Unfortunately, I'm brought into the conversation once again, but this time by Mr. Groves. When he speaks to me, I immediately tense up and wait for the words I've been preparing to hear all evening.

"Miss Swann, I have a question for you," Mr. Groves says politely before waiting for me to acknowledge him.

His words spin around in my mind three times before I realize what he said. Looking up at the kind-faced Lieutenant, I ask faintly, "Yes?"

Mr. Groves' lips start moving, but his words reach my words in a garble. My head is suddenly foggy and faintness is pouring in upon me. I try to clear my head, but my attempts are futile. Dizziness sinks in, and before I know it, everything is inky black.

When I wake next, I find myself propped up against something soft and comfortable. Reassuring words sound in my ears as a wet rag is mopped over my forehead. I'm not particularly hot or cold, so I'm not certain what the rag is for. Blinking rapidly, I find myself in my bed, leaning against my pillows. I'm in my shift and Estrella has drawn up a chair next to my bed and is mopping my forehead with the rag very gently, leaning forwards now and then to tuck loose strands of hair behind my ears.

Wondering what happened and how I got from the dining hall to my bedroom, I brace myself for information I don't want to hear as I ask mutely, "Did I faint during dinner?"

Estrella's head jerks up as she realizes I'm awake. She claps her hands in delight and murmurs, "Oh, you're awake! You've been out cold for quite some time now, Miss." Her smile dissolves and Estrella admits, "Yes, you did faint during dinner."

"I see," I sigh, feeling like I need to defend myself for some reason as I add, "The Lieutenant started talking and I was so afraid that he was going to propose! I...I just couldn't help it. Estrella, I _must_ know something. Please tell me about the gossip being spread throughout the house regarding me. The stress is adding to my discomfort."

"It's a bit of a touchy matter, Miss. You do know that you've been awfully sick lately, right?" Estrella asks me with a raised eyebrow. I frown and nod once, not thinking that I've been "awfully sick", but not wanting to interrupt Estrella since it appears as if she's going to tell me the truth this time. All in a rush, my maid takes a deep breath and admits, "Well, rumor has it that you're pregnant."

* * *

_Ugh, I'm feeling really sick and tired tonight. The situation at home isn't improving much. x_x Anyway, do you think that the rumor is true? Is Elizabeth really pregnant? R__eview please! :)  
_


	37. Problem Solving Plans

**Frustration: Thanks! Actually, it really does help knowing that other people out there care about my family situation and all that. I don't have many people to talk to irl due to the fact that I'm really shy and mostly keep to myself, so yeah. Thanks so much about the story ideas! I'm still debating on which idea to use for my next story. I'm awful when it comes to decision making. That's a good prediction about Mr. Swann. He definitely isn't stupid and so it's likely that he's heard the rumors. Getting Lizzie married as soon as possible would be a good way to make her pregnancy "acceptable", lol. You think she'll lose the baby? What makes you think that? xP Wow, that's awesome that you've been an MM fan since you were 12! This is kind of random, but I'm in year twelve now as well, so we must be the same age. ^^ Oh geez, I hate it when people think that being a MM fan makes you a devil worshiper. People need to get their facts straight! I've been a fan since I was 13, I think. What was the first MM song you heard? Aw, there's no need to thank me for the quick updates. Thank _you_ for the reviews!  
**

**TheSupernova: Hey there! *waves* It's been a long time! Anyway, I'm glad to see you again and I'm happy that you're enjoying the story so far! Are you a Pirates of the Caribbean fan at all?**

**Regular sonic fan: Aw, it's totally okay! Don't feel like you have to catch up on it if you don't want to. Thirty-five chapters is kind of a lot to read. :P It's not that I don't want to talk, but I've been extremely busy lately and things are a little crazy here what with my parents' deal and all. Thanks for reading!**

**iBrizzy: I actually had a fic that I named the "Devil's Daughter". xD I think I must be thinking about pirates too much though because now I'm thinking that it would make a good ship name. What do you think? Wow, that's pretty cool that Wizard101 and Pirate101 are kind of related! Do you prefer one over the other? I absolutely love snakes too! In fact, I have a python. I dunno if I've told you that before or not. Anyway, Chamber of Secrets is one of my favorite HP books and movies. Is Nagini your favorite character? I cried when he was killed in the book and in the movie. :P It seems like we have the same opinion on Twilight! I don't really like Twilight fans since they tend to get a little too hyped up, but the series isn't awful and I like Rosalie, Victoria, and James. Are there any Twilight pairings you like? Your mom sounds pretty easygoing for the most part. I want a mom like that. My mom nags me constantly whenever I'm around her. Yeah, if Lizzie hadn't fainted, I'd say that your prediction would've been correct. :) Oh god, can you even imagine Mr. Swann's face if he realized that Lizzie had sex with Barbossa? Just thinking about it makes me laugh. Yay for Barbossa lines! *high fives you* I said "me" instead of "my" earlier. I guess Barbossa is wearing off on me a little too much. D: And lol, I guess we'll be grateful that Lizzie isn't around to slap you. xD Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Same thoughts there. :P I'm not much of a Willabeth fan. I kind of prefer Sparrabeth over it even. What about you? And yay, I'm turning you into a Barbossabeth fan! *parties* I totally agree with you, we need to skype soon. I miss talking to you! *hugs*  
**

**Alicia: Lol, yeah, I meant besides Barbossa. :P I like Pintel too. He's really funny, especially in AWE. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's very true! Let's see if the rumors are legit or not. Thank you for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: I totally agree with you about how Jack crossed Beckett the second time. I think that Jack thought he was more intelligent than Beckett and could outsmart him. Out of the two of them, I think that Beckett is the smarter man because he had spies following Jack around from the beginning. What do you think? Oh yes! I got shivers reading the end part as well. Beckett never raises his voice in the film, does he? I didn't like pairing Ayisha with Jack so much either. I thought their relationship worked, I suppose, but I prefer Jack/Esmeralda over it quite a bit. Ooo, Beckett/Ayisha? That is an interesting thought! I never considered tit before. Ah, yes, Steve Seymour was Marie's husband's name! I can't believe I forgot it. :P I'm starting to think that making an OC up for Christophe might work a little bit better than using Marie since she's already married and all that. Didn't she also get upset with Christophe at one point in the book if I remember correctly? =/ You're right about Lizzie! It definitely looks like she's pregnant, which is going to make her life all the more difficult. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: I'll definitely teach that girl a lesson! *nods* Woo, we're going to have an awesome time finding ourselves some pirate guys! Can we just bring the guys from Potc into the real world? That would save us from having to hunt some down. xD Me too, I swear that my skin is hopeless. Oh well, I guess we'll end up suffering together. *huggles*  
**

**Immysaurus: It's totally okay about yesterday! I'm glad you're back though! *huggles* Ooo, how was the concert? It sounds like fun! I've never been to one before. Thank you about the home situation. I keep crossing my fingers and hoping that things will get better too. Will _is_ too goody-goody, I think that was what I was trying to say earlier. I love your ending for AWE! So would you have wanted Davy to go back to human form? For some reason, I really wanted him to go back to human form when he died. When he didn't, I said an audible "aw!" D: I think we've talked about all of the soundtracks except for the OST one now. Do you have any favorite tracks from it? "Valentine" is a TV series that has Greg Ellis, the guy who plays Groves, in it. He acts all seductive towards the women in the series, a very unlike Groves thing to do. I like the series though. xD It's funny to see Greg Ellis in another role. I'm so glad you liked the last two updates! I absolutely hate finding out that someone's been gossiping about me. It's like the worst feeling ever, isn't it? I'd say that you're right about Lizzie being pregnant. xD Thanks so much for reading!  
**

**zgirl16: Thank you! I actually feel a bit better right now, so that's nice. Hehe, you want Elizabeth to be pregnant? It would definitely add some suspense to the story, that's for sure. :D God, I'm so sorry about all the pets you've lost! *hugs tight* Losing pets has got to be one of the toughest things there is. I really hope that your family members feel better soon. I'll keep my fingers crossed for them! I can relate to you about your crush. I haven't been in a relationship for ages now. I sort of set relationships on the back burner so to speak. I just have way too many other issues to deal with. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVII  
**

_~ Problem Solving Plans ~_**  
**

_ Pregnant. _ The word seems to be stuck in the forefront of my mind. I can't think of anything besides for that single word. It pounds through me with every beat of my heart and pulses through my veins. Why had this thought not occurred to me sooner? All of my symptoms can be related to a pregnancy. I've experienced dizziness, fainting spells, nausea, and strange food cravings ever since I returned home to Port Royal after my escapades aboard the Black Pearl. Now that I think of it, I even recall skipping my monthly cycle last week. There should have been a few drops of crimson on my sheets, but instead, there was nothing. No wonder there has been talk amongst the servants. They all suspect that I am carrying a child despite the fact that I am unmarried.

Estrella continues talking and half brings me out of my reverie as she says, "Of course it's only a rumor, Miss. It's nothing to worry yourself about."

I nod numbly, unable to take in what my maid is telling me as the blood drains from my face and I suddenly feel ice cold. Whatever will I do if I am pregnant? The thought in itself is terrifying, but what to do from here is even more disconcerting. My lips end up moving of their own accord and I ask, "What more is being said about me?"

"Well," Estrella starts out hesitantly, letting me know immediately that there is indeed more being said. "Some say that you're carrying that William Turner's child. They find it rather odd that the two of you happened to disappear from Port Royal at about the same time. You were both gone for two days straight. Nobody knows exactly what you did during that time period."

"That's ridiculous," I dismiss the suggestion immediately, feeling defensive as I go on, "Will came after me to rescue me, not to...anyway, that's just silly."

"I agree with you completely. I tried to tell the others that. Although young Mr. Turner may not be a suitable husband for you, he seems like a fine young man. I wouldn't expect him to take your honor," Estrella shudders at the thought. She suddenly leans closer to me and says in a whisper, "What I've been telling the others is that if you really are pregnant, it's because of that dreadful pirate! He seems savage from what I've heard of him. I've been doing my best to stop the rumors though, of course."

I listen to Estrella contradict herself with a blank face. She has either been participating in the gossip or attempting to bring it to a stop. Clearly, she cannot do both at the same time. I'm too alarmed to bother feeling upset with my maid right now and instead stare at the wall across from my bed with an unseeing expression on my face.

"Are you quite alright?" Estrella cuts into my thoughts as she moves the wet rag over my forehead yet again, causing droplets of water to form small rivulets that run down the sides of my face. "I didn't want to tell you about the rumors earlier because I knew that they would unsettle you. They couldn't, um, be based on truth though, could they, Miss?"

I expected Estrella to ask me about this from the start of our conversation. She has never been one to keep questions to herself. Shaking my head, I reply, "Of course they're not true. As you said, Will is a fine young man and Jack Sparrow, however rough-edged he may appear to be, is also a good man." I manage to avoid telling a lie and refrain from spilling all of the truth. I'm feeling rather proud of myself until a new thought strikes me. My eyebrows knot together and I question Estrella, "Has my father heard these rumors?"

Estrella falters, the rag lingering on the same place of my forehead for a long moment before she replies, "I cannot say for certain one way or the other. I don't spend a lot of time around your father. Most of my time is spent with you. If you want my opinion though, I do believe that he has heard the rumors. That's why he's in such a hurry to marry you off."

I bite down hard on my lip and realize that this makes quite a bit of sense. Father_ has_ been acting a bit differently with me the last few days and he has certainly been pushing an imminent marriage on me. I can never talk to him about what happened aboard the Black Pearl, but now I see that I need to cooperate with his efforts to marry me off to some wealthy gentleman before I shame the family name. Unmarried maids who are impregnated are ridiculed and disgraced. I can only start to think of the horrors that might occur if the entire town learned that the Governor's daughter is with child and still unmarried. The need for me to marry is immediate if I am to save both my honor and my father's.

"Is Mr. Groves still here?" I ask, wishing that I hadn't fainted during dinner in case he had been about to propose to me.

"No, I'm afraid not," Estrella shakes her head. "You've been out cold for quite a few hours. Your father has already retired for the evening and so have most of the other maids and servants. I'm only awake because I wanted to be here for you when you woke. Is there something that you wanted to say to Mr. Groves?"

"No," I sigh, thinking that it's the other way around. There is something that Mr. Groves needs to ask _me_. Comprehending the rest of Estrella's sentence, I wave towards the door and say, "You're dismissed for the night. I am sorry to have kept you awake for so long."

Estrella looks eager as she steps towards the door, but then pauses, asking, "Are you quite sure? I don't want to leave if there's something I can do to be of service to you."

"I'm sure," I reply firmly, suddenly feeling the need for solitude. "I'm tired and I am certain that you are as well. It's been a long day for all of us."

"That it has been," Estrella nods, needing no more convincing as she makes her way to my bedroom door. She stops just within it and bobs me a quick curtsy before saying, "Goodnight, Miss."

The door clicks shut behind Estrella and I'm left in unrelenting, heavy darkness. My head crashes against the pillow as I stare at the ceiling and try to calm my frantic gasps for breath. Panicking is not going to help me. I must remain calm and think about the most practical way to proceed from here. If I truly am with child, and I must admit that it seems likely considering all my recent symptoms, I mustn't let it show until after I am married. I cannot be more than a month or so into my pregnancy, so I should not start showing for at least another two months, but these things are never certain...

I chew on my lip until I taste the sharp tang of blood in my mouth. It takes all of my willpower not to break down into sobs of despair. How horrible it is to find yourself carrying the child of a man who is dead! Traditionally, if you find yourself pregnant and unmarried, you go to the man who's child you are carrying and tell him about the situation. If the man happens to be a gentleman, he will offer you his hand in marriage. Therefore, I really ought to marry Barbossa considering the fact that it is clearly his child within me. I've never been with any man other than him.

The thought of marrying the pirate captain of the Black Pearl should cause me to shudder in disgust, but it does not. I see it as no different than marrying a near strange like Theodore Groves or even James Norrington. In fact, I may even prefer a marriage to the Captain. This knowledge should disconcert me at the very least, but it does not. The thought does not even faze me.

Still partially in shock, I finger the edge of the silken sheet covering me as I try to come up with a plan to protect my honor. If word about my pregnancy gets outside of the mansion's doors, the townsfolk will never look at me the same way again. Gossip travels quickly in a place like Port Royal. I need to get married and it must be soon!

My first hope is that Will will talk to my father tomorrow and convince him to allow me to marry the blacksmith's apprentice. If this proceeds as planned, I have nothing to worry about. I can insist on our marriage taking place as soon as possible. Father, obviously, will comply. If this plan fails me, I will have to resort to the other plan that has already formed in my mind. I will ask father to invite Mr. Groves over for another dinner, focus on not fainting during the middle of it, and hope that the Lieutenant will propose to me at some point during the night.

Thud, thud, thud. Despite the hectic beating of my heart against my ribcage, I find that I am exhausted after such a troublesome day. My eyelids fall shut and I allow myself to topple head over heels into a dark slumber. If only I could remain in that deep sleep for more than just a night. I would love to turn my back on the heavy worldly weights pressing down upon my shoulders.

Unfortunately, despite my hope for a nice, long slumber, I wake much too soon. The morning sunlight has already broken through my window and is dancing along the wall opposite my bed. I'm thinking about asking father for thicker drapes that will obscure the morning sunlight when I remember the events of the previous night. My muscles immediately tense and I realize that I have far more important things to worry about than new drapes at the moment.

I waste no time in getting out of bed and hurrying towards my bedroom door. I ignore the cold air causing my skin to prickle and form goosebumps as I pull my floral cloak over my shoulders. Thankfully, Estrella is waiting just outside of my bedroom door for me as usual. She helps me dress and talks to me in her normal manner. I nod along to her chatter, but don't actually listen to any of her words. After this, I am going to go directly to father and will speak to him about the matter of marrying Will or seeing Mr. Groves sometime soon.

Luckily, I am decent looking in less than an hour. I excuse myself from Estrella's presence by telling her that I would like to have a private word with my father. She looks less than pleased about my request, but leaves me without a fuss. Knowing Estrella, she will probably follow me from a distance and then eavesdrop on the private conversation I want to have with father.

Ignoring the subtle, but unfriendly looks I'm earning from the servants, I hurry down the stairs and almost run into father at the foot of the staircase. We both come to a sudden halt. Father's face is dark, but resolute. When he sees me, he musters up a smile and says, "Ah, Elizabeth! I was just looking for you. Perhaps you would care to join me for a stroll through the garden this morning?"

"Yes, father, I would like that very much," I nod since this is the perfect opportunity for me to tell father the things that have been on my mind.

The two of us step purposefully through the house and straight towards the backdoor that leads to the gardens. A servant hastens to open the door for us and bows low to father as we pass through it. A beautiful Caribbean sunrise is still visible this morning. Shades of peach, lavender, and carnation streak through the sky. An early morning breeze ruffles my hair and my skirts as father and I take a few steps into the garden and observe a patch of fuchsia hibiscus flowers.

Clearing his throat, father turns to me abruptly and decides to get straight to the point. Keeping his gaze on the flowers even though he is turned in my direction, father says, "I cannot help but notice that you've seemed a bit...distraught lately, my dear."

"Perhaps," I reply, waiting for father to go on and say the rest of whatever it is he plans to say.

"I suppose I am partially to blame for this. I know that I have been pressing the matter of marriage on you, but believe me when I say that it is for your own good," father pauses for a moment while I nod. I _do_ know that it is for my own good. If I am not married soon, I will disgrace the entire family. Father continues on, "However, I know now that I cannot force you to marry a man you despise. It was clear from the beginning that you and the Commodore did not make a good match. I rather hoped that you might grow fond of each other over time, but alas, that pathway came to a dead end. My next hope was that you might marry Theodore Groves instead. Once again, I see that you have no feelings for the Lieutenant and that I cannot ask you to marry him.

I hold my breath in nervous anticipation as I wait to hear what father will say next. Is he going to say that I am to meet Mr. Gillette next or is he going to say that he is planning to send me off to England in hopes of finding a gentleman for me to marry there?  
_  
Then again,_ the little voice inside my head adds, _He might say that you have his permission to marry Will._

Taking a deep breath, father steadies himself as if he is about to say something he is going to regret. He turns his head away from the flowers and meets my eyes with his gray ones as he says, "I have decided to give you and William Turner my blessing. It is vital that you are married sooner than later and I do not wish to place you in a marriage you will be unhappy with for the rest of your life. Mr. Turner may be a blacksmith's apprentice, but at least you care for the man. All I want is for you to be content, Elizabeth. I hope that this path will bring you peace of mind."

* * *

_What do you think Elizabeth will have to say about a possible marriage to Will in the next chapter? R__eview please! :) Also, I have another poll up (yes, I know, I'm constantly putting them up and taking them down). If you have time to vote on it, please do!  
_


	38. Bad Omens

**XxRebelWriterxX: Yeah, yay for Will! :D He came through for Lizzie and saved her from a very awkward marriage situation, don't you think? Lol, now that you mention it, I do seem to have a thing for writing about unexpected pregnancies. I never noticed that before! I'm sorry that you've been so busy lately. *hugs* Thank you so much for catching up and reviewing though! I'm only writing one story at a time now too. Writing two stories can be hard to handle! Hehe, you want to marry Jack? I have claims on the Spanish dude from the fourth movie. xD Thanks again for reading!  
**

**TheSupernova: Hehe, yup, Lizzie gets to marry Will now! *joins you in dancing around the room* I'm so glad that you're reading this! It's nice to talk to you again. :D I think the first time I saw Potc was when I was 13, which was four years ago. I've been a fan for a while. Do you have any favorite Potc characters?  
**

**LuluCalliope: Aw, no! *hugs* I'm so sorry to hear about your bad day. Mine wasn't so great either. Want to talk about what happened? I'm hear to listen! Thanks for voting on my poll, btw. :3 Can I ask what you voted for? Sorry, I'm nosy. xD  
**

**Alicia: I have no idea to be quite honest. I'm dreading it though. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Hm, nope, I haven't heard of it before. And ikr? Elizabeth better say yes after all the trouble Will went through to get her father to let him marry her. xP Thank you for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: You're right; both men are quite intelligent, which would make them an excellent pair if they could work together, you know? I think that they have different talents like you said. Beckett is more "book smart" and Jack is more of a "charmer" if that makes any sense. I agree that book Jack is quite different than movie Jack. Which Jack do you prefer? I really like the idea of pairing Ayisha with Beckett! :D Someone should write a story on them. Lizzie will definitely feel relieved to marry Will versus Mr. Groves or some other stranger. Please do vote on my poll when you get a chance! I'd love your opinion on what story I should write next. ^^  
**

**Elspeth: Woo for bad skinned people! *high fives you* Hehe, yeah, we should totally come up with our own club and our own name. It sounds like fun! Do you have any ideas for the club name? I totally get what you mean about celery. It's the only vegetable I can stand eating. :P  
**

**Immysaurus: Thanks for reviewing early! :) Did the electrics get sorted out alright, I hope? I hate it when the power goes out! I just don't know what to do with myself without the internet. The concert sounds like lots of fun! I'm glad that you were able to go to it and have such a nice time. I've heard of Olly Murs before, but I don't know a lot about him. Have you been a fan of his for long? Things are so-so around here at the moment. My mom has been gone all day, so there's bit a little less fighting between everyone, which is nice for a chance. You know, I actually feel the same way about the OST soundtrack versus the movie! The only thing I like about the movie is the Spanish guy. :P Oh god, I am the _exact_ same way about the remixes. I usually turn the CD off when I get to them. Do you do that too? Valentine is my favorite TV series with Greg Ellis in it. I've seen him in one other series, but I've forgotten what it was called. I agree with you completely about Lizzie marrying Will! It's definitely better to marry a friend than a total stranger. Hehe, do you think that Will will find out that she's pregnant? Aw, thank you soooooo much for the compliment about my writing style! I actually have the rest of this story completely written out, so I started a new Potc fic earlier, read my first chapter of it, and decided it was total crap. Your compliment is helping me feel a lot better after earlier's failure. ^^ Thanks so much for reading! *hugs* Oh, and this is extremely random, but can I ask your opinion on Twilight? Don't worry, I'm not a crazy fanatic or anything, I'm just curious what you think of it. xD  
**

**zgirl16: Thanks! I'm so glad that you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one too. How are your family members doing? Any better? And aw, it's okay, I think a lot of people like older guys. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVIII  
**

_~ Bad Omens ~_**  
**

I am stunned speechless for a few moments as I stare up at father with wide eyes. I must admit that I never truly thought that he might reconcile and allow me to marry Will! However, it appears that father is aware of just how important it is for me to marry at once and because he does not want to force me into a marriage I will find myself miserable in, he is allowing me to marry Will. I'm unsure of whether to cry, jump for joy, or simply nod. I decide to keep calm since I don't want to let father know just how stressed out and emotional I am.

"Thank you, father. This is the path I chose a long time ago and I am very grateful that you've decided to let it take its natural course," I say in a proper manner before asking an important question, "When and where are we to be married?"

"Tomorrow afternoon in the area just to the left of the docks. I have already arranged for a wedding reception to take place there. I know that tomorrow afternoon is very sudden, but I'm afraid that we've wasted enough time as it is in trying to find you a husband. I had a wedding dress made for you a while back in preparation for this day. Is there anything else you can think of that you might need for the ceremony?" father asks. "I've already sent a servant into town to inform the townsfolk about the wedding tomorrow. The food for the reception is being prepared at this very moment."

I blink in surprise. I must admit that I thought I was thinking ahead to the wedding this morning, but apparently father is already five steps ahead of me. Glad that he's already seen to the wedding preparations and also glad that the wedding is to take place tomorrow, I reply, "I believe that you have covered all of the bases. I cannot think of anything else I might need."

"Good," father sighs with relief. "The sooner you are wed, the better for all of us."

The relief in his voice is a bit unnatural. I have a strange feeling that he knows that there is a good possibility that I am with child. If it weren't for this possibility, I am quite certain that father would have shipped me back to England or searched around Port Royal a bit more diligently to try and find a husband for me. I am assuming that he thinks that my child is Will's child and that by allowing us to marry, he is turning a wrong into a right. Father will never know the rightful father of my child, but he doesn't need to know that particular piece of information. However, there is the small problem of what I'm going to say if the child ends up with russet colored hair and sparkling blue eyes. I will worry about that later though. For now, I ought to be grateful that I have been given permission to marry Will.

Unable to keep the request to myself, I find myself asking father, "Is there any chance for me to see Will before our wedding tomorrow?"

"Yes, there is indeed a chance of that," father admits. He takes a step back towards the door to the mansion and continues on, "I thought that you might like to speak to Mr. Turner before the wedding, so I took the liberty of inviting him here. He is waiting for you in the parlor. Please do not take too long with him though. You will need to try on your wedding dress and I need you to get some extra rest today so you don't accidentally sleep through your wedding tomorrow."

I laugh lightly, thinking that this is a jest as I reply, "I am certain that I won't sleep through my own wedding, father!"

"Yes, well, you do seem to be sleeping past noon quite often lately," father points out wryly in a tone that tells me that he wasn't jesting earlier.

The two of us reach the doorway to the mansion and father pulls on the heavy brass doorknob to open the door for me since there is a lack of servants out in the garden. I thank father one last time for his leniency on the matter of my marriage and then hasten towards the parlor to see Will. I hurry through the carpeted hallway, picking my way around servants and maids bustling about. They seem too preoccupied to give me a second glance. Apparently, they have already been informed of tomorrow's wedding.

I dash around the corner as quickly as I can without appearing improper. Will, who has been sitting a little too stiffly on the edge of one of the burgundy chairs in the corner of the parlor, immediately looks in my direction and leaps to his feet. A bright smile crosses his face and his eyes shine eagerly as he waits for me to approach. Since nobody seems to be watching us, I forgo the need for proper, ladylike behavior and rush to Will before flinging myself into his arms. I feel a sudden strange need for comfort that can only be sated by Will's strong arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you, Will," I whisper against his neck as arms encircle my waist and bring me close to the man I am to marry in just one day's time. "Thank you so much for speaking to father. I don't know how you did it. I never thought that he would allow us to marry."

"Neither did I," Will admits truthfully as he holds me tightly against him with the firm hands of a blacksmith. "Perhaps he knew deep inside of himself that we are meant to be together."

"Perhaps," I admit as Will takes a step backwards to get a good look at me. There is a slight underlying spark of apprehension behind Will's dark brown eyes. He hesitates for a moment before searching my face and adding, "You_ do_ want this as much as I do, don't you, Elizabeth? I don't want you to feel like you have to marry me, of course..."

"Will, don't be silly!" I reply, reaching up and tugging lightly at one of the soft brown curls framing his face. "There is no other man in all of the world that I would choose to marry over you."

The spark of apprehension in Will's eyes is immediately snuffed out and he regards me with the smile of the happiest man in all the world. Knowing that I am making Will happy is enough to make me content. To be quite honest, I know I will not feel completely at ease until after tomorrow when all is said and done and Will and I are officially married. Until then, I must still bear the burden of being an unwed, impregnated female. I wonder if the rumors have reached Will's ears. From the way he is looking at me, I highly doubt it.

"The ceremony will take place tomorrow morning," Will tells me in case I haven't already heard the news. "I can hardly wait."

I smile and nod, my expression mirroring his. The sooner we are wed, the sooner I can put all of my past struggles behind me. I will be married and it won't be unnatural for me to carry a child in a month or so. Glad that Will has saved me from what could have turned out to be a very awkward, uncomfortable situation, I let my smile reach my eyes and twine my arms around Will's neck. We gaze into one another's eyes and I am glad when all I see in Will's face is pure delight.

"Ahem," a faint voice coughs from the doorway. Arms still around Will's neck, I look over my shoulder to see father. "I hate to break the two of you up already, but you really must try on your dress for tomorrow, Elizabeth. I'm sure that Mr. Turner has some things that he needs to do before tomorrow as well, isn't that so, Mr. Turner?"

Will thinks for a moment and doesn't look like he has anything to do, but he agrees with my father anyway and nods, "Yes, Governor Swann."

I reluctantly unwrap my arms from around Will's neck and brush the loose curl of hair affectionately back behind his ear, murmuring, "I am sorry that you must go, but I suppose we will be seeing quite a lot of each other tomorrow, future husband. I bid you farewell until the morning."

Will says goodbye to me and nods to my father before stepping quickly out of the room. I can tell that my father makes Will feel inferior and I cannot blame him for that. Father is known to act rather condescending to those he feels are unworthy of my attention at times. Luckily, it seems as if he's been able to overcome this for once.

Father coughs again to bring me out of my thoughts and nods towards the staircase, hinting, "I believe that Estrella is waiting upstairs for you with your dress."

"I will go upstairs right away then," I say before father has to tell me a third time that he needs me to try on my wedding dress. As I pass by father on my way up the stairs, I stand on my tiptoes and give him a light kiss on the cheek, murmuring, "Thank you again, father."

Blushing slightly, father replies, "It is good to see my only daughter happy once again. Mr. Turner does seem devoted to you, I will give him that much."

Part of me wants to point out that I believe Will is a bit _more_ than simply devoted to me, but I don't need to ruin the mood. I thank father one last time and then lift my skirts to my ankles so I can hurry up the stairs to my bedroom. A few of the maids brush by me and mumble apologies to me in their haste to prepare for the wedding. I dismiss their apologies with a wave of my hand and arrive at my bedroom door a few minutes later. I crack it open, slip inside, and find Estrella standing by my wooden cabinet.

"I've just heard the news!" Estrella babbles as soon as the door has fallen shut behind me. "You're to marry young Mr. Turner! I have to say that it's a shame he doesn't have a title, but at least you will be happy with him, Miss. I hope you don't mind my saying so, but everyone knows how much you care for him."

"I don't mind you mentioning it," I reply, actually glad to hear that others think that Will and I make a good match. Perhaps I will come to love Will over time despite the fact that I only feel the love of a friend for Will at the current moment. Then again, perhaps I do, in fact, love Will like a husband and haven't realized it since I'm still unsure of what love truly is. Glancing up, I notice a gorgeous gown in front of me and place a hand over my mouth in surprise and delight as I exclaim, "Is this for me?"

"It is!" Estrella nods, her eagerness matching my own as she sighs dreamily and adds, "Isn't it lovely?"

"It certainly is," I reply, unable to think of any other word for the dress.

The gown is a cream color with long, flowing skirts. The intricate bodice is low-cute and has lace around its edges. Every little detail about the dress is perfect. You cannot look at it without thinking that it is fit for a duchess or a princess. The only gown I've ever worn this fancy before is the dress that Barbossa gave to me, the dress I wore the night that changed my life.

My mood immediately darkens and I wonder if things might have been different if Barbossa was still alive. I suppose that his death doesn't affect my marriage to Will one way or another. All I can do is cross my fingers and put hope in fate that my child will resemble me and not the Captain. The more I think about Barbossa, the stormier my mood becomes. I push him to the back of my mind and glance over at Estrella, accidentally glancing out the window as I turn to her. Surprisingly enough, the skies outside have darkened to match my mood. It appears as if it might rain. I don't mind the rain from inside the house, but I don't particularly want to have to stand outside it and get drenched. I hope that it if does decide to rain, it does so tonight and not tomorrow morning.

"It looks as if we're in for some nasty weather, doesn't it?" Estrella comments, following my gaze to the window.

"Yes. I hope it doesn't rain during the wedding tomorrow. Father plans to have it outside," I explain in case Estrella wasn't already aware of tomorrow's plans. However, knowing Estrella, she most likely knows every detail there is to know about the ceremony.

"Indeed! A wedding in the rain seems like a bad omen," Estrella says with a shiver, not helping me to feel any better. Before I can start worrying any more, she fetches a dreadful item from the cabinet and comes to stand behind me, saying, "Now let's see how this dress fits you."

I'm unable to repress a look of distaste when Estrella wraps the tight corset around my torso. Although it may be the latest style in London, I am living in Port Royal, not London, and see no need to wear such a torturous item of clothing. I point this out and ask, "Is the corset necessary?"

"I'm afraid it is, dear. I'm sorry. I won't tie the strings _too_ tight," Estrella promises me as she yanks the strings of the corset together, causing me to gasp for breath. If this is Estrella's "not too tight" way of lacing my corset, I'm afraid to see how she would normally lace a corset.

After much pulling, prodding, and tightening, I eventually stand tall and refined in the gorgeous wedding dress. Estrella smiles ecstatically at me and takes my hand in her excitement, dragging me along to the mirror as she exclaims, "You look beautiful! Come see! The dress is a perfect fit!"

I stumble along behind Estrella to the mirror and peer inside. Unfortunately, I don't seem to see the beautiful young woman in the mirror that Estrella seems to see. I see a pale, frightened face with dark eyes and a tight-lipped smile staring back at me from the mirror. Although her gown is undoubtedly stunning, the woman looks morose and thoughtful.

Telling myself that I only look like this because I'm nervous for tomorrow, I tear my eyes away from the mirror and glance over in the direction of the window once more. The clouds are thickening and the sky is darkening. It is certainly going to rain at some point or the other. Is rain on my wedding day a bad omen? I suppose I will find out the answer to my question shortly.

* * *

_Ugh, a wedding in the rain sounds pretty miserable to me. Do you think that it will rain on Elizabeth's wedding day? R__eview please! :)  
_


	39. Fate Intervenes

**XxRebelWriterxX: Aw, thanks! I think I must not be very creative and that's why I use the unexpected pregnancies plot a lot, you know? :P Ooo, I hate the SAT! I took that two years ago and it was hell. Have you ever taken it before? I wish you the best of luck on it! I agree with you completely about only writing one story at a time. Even this summer, I think I will just stick to writing one story. It makes things so much easier. Jack is all yours as long as I get my Spanish guy! :D I would marry him rain or shine, hehe. I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**iBrizzy: Yay, you caught back up! *hugs* Usually when people fall behind, they just stop reading, you know? That gets so depressing for a writer when readers just stop reading. xD Unfortunately, it probably is going to rain on poor Lizzie's wedding day. Do you like the rain? I absolutely hate it, especially since my house got struck by lightning once, but that's another story. Jack the monkey is trying to find his way aboard the Black Pearl at the moment. Thanks for catching up!  
**

**Alicia: I dunno, whenever things calm down instead of getting worse over here, I guess. =/ Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Definitely not me, I don't like rain in general, so I definitely wouldn't want to get soaked on my wedding day. Unfortunately, that's what happens to Lizzie in this chapter. D: Ah, you're Christian? I didn't know that. Thank you for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: I also preferred movie Jack to book Jack. I am trying to remember how many years younger book Jack was than movie Jack. I forget, but I would guess that it's his age that makes him more naive in the book. What do you think? Wow...now that I think of it, Christophe would probably be around Barbossa's age if he had lived because wasn't he older than Jack? *thinks about this* I think that in general, Jack experiences lots more things than Beckett because he is always traveling and Beckett is typically in his office. I bet you could write a good Ayisha/Beckett fic, but it's totally up to you. I decided to start the Davypso fic with human Davy. Writing human Davy is...very weird. I am not sure if I'm writing him in character or not, but I'm starting out the story with him sailing on his father's ship with his crew. I decided to have him and his father work as merchant sailors because I feel like Davy would have started out as an honest man, you know? And hehe, yup! You will seeing Beckett right around the corner! I think he is in the next chapter. :D  
**

**WolfPirate: Lol, it's okay. This fic probably isn't all that interesting to you since Lizzie is the main character and you're mostly a Barbossa fan, right? Well, that or my writing just sucks. xD I'd say it's going to rain, yeah. I should start coming up with better review questions to ask. I'm just lazy, I guess. xD**

**Elspeth: Yay, I love it! xD It totally works, and no, I don't mind cuss words. I think I'm constantly saying them to myself in my head. :P Let me know what you think of this chapter...even though it's kind of a boring one.  
**

**Immysaurus: I'm glad that the electrics got sorted out alright for you. :) I can't stand quiet for too long. I'm one of those types of people who always has to have music playing for background noise. Are you like that too? Yup, I've heard of Olly! Maybe I should do a little more research on him. I actually haven't watched the "X Factor" before, but I know that you have to be really good to almost win it. No need to apologize for rambling; I love talking to you! I get kind of lonely these days. :P I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one who stops the CD before the remixes! The last few remixes get really obscure, don't you think? I listened to them once and then was just like "not listening to these again". That's true about Will finding out that Lizzie's pregnant when she starts showing. Let's just hope it looks like him and not a certain pirate captain. I'm trying to write a Davypso fic, but it's a bit tricky to write seeing as I'm trying to write about human Davy when he was in his twenties and Calypso before she took on a human form. I feel like it's too weird if that makes any sense at all? I really prefer the Twilight books to the movies as well. I thought Kristen Stewart did a terrible job as Bella, but that's just me. I'm a bit of a fan though, yup. xD I like some of the minor characters and pairings quite a bit. What characters do you like? Haha, I agree, it is going to rain a lot during the wedding! I think you're going to see Beckett in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading! *hugs*  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIX  
**

_~ Fate Intervenes ~_**  
**

I wake the next morning to the steady dripping of rain against the roof. My heart sinks as I struggle to raise myself up onto my elbow. The gold of the ruby pendant around my neck falls against my chest as I attempt to sit up in bed. I have the strange feeling that this piece of jewelry disapproves of my marriage to Will. Wait. That's a silly thought. What am I thinking? I must be half-asleep still. I pinch my arm and brush my hair out of my eyes. Turning to the window, I see that it is still inky black outside and that the rain continues to pour down steadily from the heavens. The ominous feeling that formed deep inside me last night triples in size. It is a good thing I'm not superstitious or else I would call off this wedding altogether.

As I sit silently in bed and finger the ruby pendant hanging around my neck, I cannot help but wonder if perhaps father will postpone the wedding. Nobody will show up to a wedding that takes place during a torrential downpour. Then again, seeing as father is the governor of Port Royal, I suppose that a few loyal folk will summon up their courage and brave the rain to observe my wedding. I consider asking father to postpone the wedding until tomorrow, but almost immediately dismiss the idea as soon as it crosses my mind. I cannot afford to put this wedding off any longer. It _must_ happen today, rain or shine.

I assume that I must have woken early since not even Estrella is peeping around my door. Typically, she is the first one awake on the days of important ceremonies or holidays. Dark, gloomy days such as this one seem to encourage everyone to stay in bed and not to bother leaving the house.

Deciding to enjoy my few moments of solitude, I continue staring blankly out the window and wonder what Will is doing right now. Is he sitting in his bed and thinking of me? I hope that he is willing to marry me despite the rain. Needles of fear prick at my heart as an alarming thought comes to me. What if Will decides not to attend the wedding because of the rain? What if he-

Creak! The door to my bedroom opens and Estrella's familiar face pops around the doorway. She doesn't bother to knock, but perhaps that is a good thing since her entrance interrupts the runaway strings of worry forming in my mind. Almost as soon as she enters, Estrella realizes her mistake.

"Oh dear, I forgot to knock! Please forgive me, Miss! I suppose I let myself get a bit carried away thinking about your wedding," Estrella admits, cheeks blushing poppy red as she dips me two curtsies. I assume that the extra one is because she forgot to knock on the door.

"It's alright. I've been awake for quite some time now," I say, turning back towards the window and noticing that the rain hasn't lightened up even the slightest bit. "It's lovely weather for a wedding, isn't it?"

Estrella immediately takes note of my sarcasm and sends me a wry smile as she goes to my cabinet and opens it, taking out my wedding dress, the dreaded corset, and my shoes. "I suppose it _is_ a bit bleak out, but there's still time before the wedding. The rain could stop at any moment."

"Yes, I suppose it could," I reply, dragging myself out from between the comforting blankets and stepping onto the floor.

Estrella straightens my shift before wrapping the corset tightly around my torso, managing to completely suck my breath away as she encourages my optimism and continues on, "I'm certain it will stop raining before the wedding. I can just feel it. You know how it is in the Caribbean. The rain comes and goes sooner than you can say one-two-three."

Due to lack of oxygen, all I can do is send Estrella a stiff smile. Now I'm remembering just how terrible it was to have to wear a corset to the Commodore's promotion ceremony. Deciding to remind Estrella of an important point, I say, "The last time I wore a corset, I fainted. Perhaps we ought to loosen it just a bit, don't you think? There won't be a wedding if the bride isn't conscious."

Estrella thinks this over for a few minutes before nodding and replying, "I suppose you're right."

I nod a bit indignantly while Estrella loosens the corset just slightly. Now breathing is manageable, but not a mindless task as it should be. I'm suddenly even more anxious than before to get this wedding over with. Luckily, the time until then seems to go by rather quickly. Next, Estrella pulls my dress over my head and spends a good amount of time straightening my skirts and smoothing invisible wrinkles in the gown that are visible only to her eyes. After that, she spends a good amount of time fussing with my hair. I point out that it doesn't matter what she does with my hair since the pitter patter on the roof shows no sign of stopping anytime soon. Estrella insists that the rain will stop before my wedding, but she looks doubtful even as she tries to reassure me of this. At this point, I am going to get married in the rain whether I like it or not.

Eleven 'o clock arrives and it is time for me to join father at the carriage. It is a good thing that the wedding is starting at eleven thirty or else Estrella might have trifled with my hair all day long. Even now, she bites her lip as she stands back to observe my appearance, murmuring, "I think the curl to your left is slightly too loose. What do you think?"

"Considering the fact that it is still raining outside, I don't think we need to worry about it. I ought to go to the carriage now. It would be unseemly for me to arrive late at my own wedding. Father would be horrified," I point out to keep Estrella from insisting on redoing the curl.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she admits before setting aside the hairbrush and brightening slightly. "Well, it may be raining, but this is still a very important day for you, Miss! I do hope you have a nice time at the wedding. I wish you luck remembering every moment of it."

I note the underlying meaning of Estrella's words. She wants me to remember every minute of the wedding so I can give her a detailed account of it when I return home. Estrella and the other maids will not attend the wedding. Father has invited only the wealthiest families living in Port Royal to the ceremony. I find that a bit contradictory since Will is a blacksmith's apprentice, but I decided not to point this out to father since there isn't anyone of a lower class who I wish to invite to the wedding.

After promising to remember all the details so I can share them with Estrella after the wedding, I duck out of my bedroom and start down the stairs, my breath coming in short gasps. I inwardly curse the corset for making things even more difficult for me on an already trying day. The rain has increased its tempo and I cannot breathe properly. Can this wedding day possibly get any worse? I certainly don't think so!

As I hurry down the stairs so I won't be late for father, I realize something for the first time. Where will my home be after today? Will I return to father's mansion or will I go to live with Will somewhere? My forehead creases as I realize that I don't exactly know where Will lives. He could live at the blacksmith's shop for all I know...

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely beautiful!" father exclaims as I step into the parlor. He extends his arm to me and admits, "I apologize about the rain, dearest. It is rather untimely."

"Thank you, and yes, it is a bit bothersome," I say as I take father's arm and notice that he's dressed up for the occasion as well. A new coat trimmed in gold thread is visible around his shoulders and a large hat with a proud white plume atop it sits upon his head. I wouldn't mind having a hat to protect my hair from the rain, but the traditional wedding veil is already on my head.

Father and I step confidently to the door and then come to an abrupt halt. Neither of us wants to brave the rain. After a long pause, father takes a deep breath and summons up his courage. He boldly opens the door for me and motions for me to step outside. Seeing the way the rain splatters up from the cobblestones doesn't exactly make me want to rush outside. Unfortunately, I don't have a choice about the matter. Head down, I step out into the rain and walk straight towards the carriage as quickly as I can. By the time I reach the carriage, I'm completely soaked.

"Well, I suppose the rain can only lighten up from here," father says wryly as he joins me in the carriage a moment later, also soaked to the bone.

Shivering as my wet gown clings to my skin, I nod and hope that father is right. The rain dampers my mood and several worries begin to stack up inside my head. What if Will decides not to marry me? What if nobody shows up for the wedding? What if Will forgets about the ceremony entirely?

Unable to keep my thoughts to myself, I ask aloud, "What if Will doesn't show up?"

"Pardon me?" father asks, looking surprised at my inquiry. I repeat my question and he immediately waves my fear aside. Speaking loudly so I can hear him over the constant thrum of raindrops plopping against the top of the carriage, father says, "Of course Mr. Turner will show up for the wedding. I dare say that he's been looking forwards to this event as much as you are looking forwards to it, if not more so." Father places a reassuring hand on my arm and adds, "I'm very proud of you, Elizabeth. Getting married can be a difficult thing."

I give father a stiff smile and nod, thinking that getting married would not be nearly so difficult if it wasn't raining so hard outside and if I could breathe normally without feeling as if my lungs are being squeezed with every breath. However, I choose not to complain, and before I know it, the horses have come to a halt and the carriage rolls to an abrupt stop, water splashing around its wheels. You might think that after going out in the rain once, I might not feel so apprehensive about stepping outside of the carriage again. However, on the contrary, I have an even harder time opening the door to the carriage. The only thing spurring me on is the thought that in just a few hours, I will be Elizabeth Turner and won't have to worry about maintaining the family's honor and hiding my dark secrets and longer.

"Ah, here we are!" father exclaims, attempting to sound cheerful as he peers out of the window of the carriage. The wrinkles in his face deepen as he says, "Not many people have showed up for the ceremony besides for the guards. I suppose that the rain must be keeping them at home."

"Yes, I would assume that's what it is," I murmur absently, not particularly caring who does or does not attend the wedding as long as Will shows up.

Deciding not to waste any more time, I push the door to the carriage open and step out onto the wet cobblestones below. Surprisingly enough, the rain _does_ seem to be lightening up just a bit. The large patch of verdant green grass to the left of the docks has been transformed into a reception area for the wedding. Unfortunately, Will is nowhere to be seen. A lump rises in my throat, making it even more difficult for me to breathe. I stay rooted to the spot, not sure where to go until Will arrives.

"Here is this for you, my dear," father says, turning and reaching to take something out of the carriage. He appears a moment later with a large bouquet of cream colored flowers the exact same shade as my wedding gown in his arms. The flowers are beautiful, but they quickly lose their petals in the rain pelting down on us.

"Thank you, father. These flowers are gorgeous," I murmur, clutching at the flowers as if they are my lifeline while I glance forwards in the direction of the vacant aisle of shiny green grass stretching before me. I am to walk down this aisle towards Will, expect that with no Will present, I cannot very well walk down this isle. Frowning, I ask father, "Where's Will?"

Father scans the measly handful of rich folk who have decided to show up for the wedding and are standing on either side of the aisle in anticipation. His forehead wrinkles and he murmurs, "I'm certain that Mr. Turner just got caught up with getting ready for the wedding or perhaps the rain is slowing him down."

I would like to believe father, but I feel like there is more than this going on. Frowning, I press, "What if he isn't coming? What if something has happened to him?"

"Now, now, let's not start jumping to conclusions. I know that you're nervous, but I'm sure Mr. Turner will show up eventually. After all, what could possibly have happened to him?" father asks, raising an eyebrow. I frown, not having an answer for him. Father nods at my silence and continues on, "See? Nothing is out of the ordinary. Mr. Turner will show up shortly. In the meantime, you may go stand at the end of the aisle if you'd like. That way, everyone will know that there is still going to be a wedding. I don't want people thinking that it has been called off."

"Yes, father," I nod before turning and stepping towards the aisle.

Several people who all look the same to me in their elaborate coats and brass-buckled shoes watch me intently while I hold my head high and proceed towards the end of the aisle, making sure to take small, ladylike steps for father's sake. Once I reach the end of the aisle, I stand there a bit awkwardly and wait.

Long seconds turn into minutes and minutes quickly accumulate into an hour. The rain has finally lightened up, but my mood is just as dark as ever. I've come to the conclusion that Will is_ not _coming. Unshed tears start to streak down my face. I let them fall since they can easily be misinterpreted for raindrops at this distance. I'm not certain why Will hasn't showed up, but I know deep inside myself that he will not arrive for our wedding. A stab of panic stabs my heart as I wonder if Will has heard the rumors being spread about me. Is that why he's not coming?

I try to suppress a sniffle and glance out towards the horizon. That's when I finally see them. Countless rowboats are making their way towards the dock. My dark feelings go from bad to worse. Something is happening, something very awful.

* * *

_I know that chapter was kind of a boring one, but I promise you that things will get more interesting very soon! Do you think Will will ever show up at the wedding? R__eview please! :)  
_


	40. Behind Iron Bars

**XxRebelWriterxX: Thanks for saying that I'm creative! I've not felt creative lately, but that's probably because I've been stressed out and my mind is on other things, you know? Hehe, you could try the unexpected pregnancy plot sometime just for fun if you wanted to! How was the PSAT for you? I never took that, but I did take the ACT a few times and the SAT. It sounds like you are going to have a busy summer! My plans for this summer are getting out of this hell house! Only 116 more days. :P So you're thinking about college then? I gave up on that a long time ago. I'm glad you understand about the filler chapters! They're boring, but kind of necessary sometimes, you know? Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**TheSupernova: Yeah, poor Elizabeth! If I ever get married, I hope that my wedding day is better than hers. :P I love Jack and Barbossa too! What do you like most about them? Thanks for the review! **

**iBrizzy: Omg, same here! My attention span of concentrating on any one thing at a given time lasts for about five minutes. :P Wow, you love rain, huh? I didn't mind it until the house getting struck by lightning incident. I never liked thunderstorms after that. I think the only reason Jack the monkey is trying to get back onto the Black Pearl is because he knows that ship belongs to a certain pirate captain and might lead him to the said captain. xD I'm totally with you on the running thing! If Elizabeth has any sense, she'll run and not look back! Thanks so much for reading. =3  
**

**LuluCalliope: It's okay about not reviewing yesterday. *huggles* Damn, your chemistry teacher really likes to make your life hell, doesn't she? I wish I could do something about it. =/ Ikr? Will had better show up for his own wedding. It would be extremely awkward if he didn't. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Alicia: Aw, I'm sorry to hear about your connection. That really sucks. I had to spend an entire day with my mom and it was hell. I am NOT looking forwards to spring break and summer. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Frustration: It's totally okay! School tends to rule everyone's life, especially during this time of year. Aw, I'm sorry you were in a similar position. It really does suck not to have many people to talk to. Then again, I guess sometimes it's my own fault because I tend to clam up when I'm going through something difficult. I'm the same way as you when it comes to religion. I'm just agnostic really, not much more to be said about it. Yup, we are around the same age! I'll be eighteen in a little under four months. I can't wait. :P Actually, your prediction about Lizzie losing the baby is a good one. I mean, she_ is_ under a lot of stress like you said. Don't worry about the grammar! I hope you like your new phone. ^^**

**Saints-Fan-12: Aw, don't worry about it, it's totally fine! =3 I just happen to be a little anti-religious due to some things that happened in my past. Anyway, yes, let's hope that Will shows up! Thank you for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Yay, I was right about Christophe and Barbossa being the same age in the book! I think you're absolutely right about the ages of Jack, Barbossa, and Christophe in the book. It's a shame that they don't tell us the exact ages of the characters in the movie, but I think that your estimate of their ages and the time period is right on. :) Your English is actually really good, so I wouldn't let that hold you back from posting a story. What fandoms have you tried writing for before? I'm more than happy to read your work regardless of the fandom if you decide to post something. I have the rest of this story typed out actually. All I have to do is post the chapters now. Davy is twenty-five when he is sailing with his father in my fic. He has been sailing with his father ever since he was a little boy though. He grows up loving the sea (which is really Calypso in a sense even though he doesn't know it xD) more than land. Thanks for the advice! I think I will just have to follow my instincts like you said. You will see Beckett in this chapter! I hope you like it.  
**

**WolfPirate: Aw, thanks so much for saying that! I know what it's like to try and read out of your usual genre. I'm glad to hear that this story has captured your attention. :) There will be some boring chapters, but I can guarantee you that there will be a LOT of Barbossa scenes once we get to AWE. I hope you have a nice time with your family this weekend! Catch up whenever you like. :3  
**

**Elspeth: Woo, we have an awesome name! *high fives you* Aw, thank you so much for liking the last chapter despite the lack of action and all that. Lizzie is certainly what you call determined. :P Let me know if you think this chapter is more interesting! I think it is, but who knows? :P  
**

**Immysaurus: I turn on the TV for background noise at times too even if I'm not watching it. Oh, so you like to write without music on then? I'd say that I'm the opposite of that because I pretty much have to have music on while I'm writing. Aw, well, I think fangirl rambling is fun! I know I ramble an awful lot. :P Thanks, maybe I'll do that. *hugs back* That's a good idea about not putting the remixes on your iPod. I put the entire CD on my mp3 without listening to it first. Kind of silly of me to do, right? :P Oh well. Aw, you're so sweet! You have way more confidence in my writing ability than I have. I'm thinking about writing a Disney story in between this and the Davypso fic though, just for a short break from Potc so I don't get burned out of it too fast. Would you be interested in a Disney story at all? I definitely agree with you about Bella being really whiny. She's a bit ungrateful too if you ask me. I mean, she has two guys fawning over her and she's downright miserable most of the time. I like all those characters you mentioned! My favorites would be Victoria, James, Laurent, and Rosalie. Are there any Twilight pairings you like? I'm glad that you didn't find the last chapter too boring. :) Beckett makes his first appearance in this one! Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXX  
**

_~ Behind Iron Bars ~_**  
**

Although I don't know what is going on just yet, my pulse begins to race and the blood drains from my face. I wipe strands of soaking wet hair out of my eyes and squint into the distance to get a better look at the rowboats proceeding towards the dock. In the far off distance, I manage to make out the source of all these rowboats. A prim looking ship with perfectly painted sides and white sails meets my eyes. A large flag bearing the insignia of the East India Trading Company waves proudly in the wind. I frown and stare at the flag in confusion. The East India Trading Company should not have any effect on my wedding, but for some strange reason, I just know that something terrible is happening.

The rowboats come to a halt next to the dock and several soldiers spill out onto the land. I drop my bouquet of drenched flowers, lift my skirts to my ankles, and then turn and run back towards the carriage. I assume that father is waiting for me there and will be able to explain what is going on. He _will _know what to do, won't he?

However, as I hurry towards the carriage, it is not my father who meets my eyes. Instead, none other than Will decked out in his wedding attire is being led towards me with East India Trading Company soldiers on all sides of him. His hands are in irons and he is sending the guards a steely look. The guests who came to observe my wedding have backed off and are observing the change of events from a safe distance. Even my father is no longer in view. Not worried about him right now, I forget my dignity and run to Will.

I taste the salt from my tears as I open my mouth and raise my eyes imploring to the innocent dark pools of Will's eyes, asking in alarm, "What's going on? Why are you in these horrible shackles?"

Will looks down at my finger pointing towards his ghastly irons. His expression of bewilderment mirrors my own as he shrugs his shoulders and admits, "I don't know." There's a slight pause before he attempts to brighten the situation and murmurs, "You look lovely."

I force a smile to my lips. Only Will could say that I look beautiful after an hour of getting soaked in the rain. My dress is clinging to my body, my face is stained with tears and raindrops, and my curls have long since come out of my dripping wet hair. Placing a hand on top of Will's in a protective gesture, I glance around myself to try and find someone who can tell us what is going on.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Let me through," I hear my father's familiar voice as he tries to force his way through the onlookers towards Will and me. As he draws near, two of the East India Trading Company soldiers bar his path with their weapons. Father draws himself up to his full height indignantly and demands, "Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?!"

I turn to look behind me to figure out who father is addressing. A slight man of about my height is standing before me. One of the soldiers helps him take off his coat, signifying to me that this man must have a title of some sort. Although he is extremely short for a man, there is something shrewd in his face that tells me that he is not a man to take advantage of. A dark gleam sparkles in his azure gaze as he waves a hand almost lazily at his guards in a motion that causes the men to lower their weapons. I keep my intense gaze on the small man, taking in the pattern of his intricate vest, the gold watch on his wrist, and the white wig on his head. The man is no doubt wealthy and is most likely is a high-ranking representative of the East India Trading Company.

"Mr. Weatherby Swann," the man speaks for the first time, his words seeping out of his mouth like melting honey. "It's been too long."

"It's _Governor_ now, actually," father replies, his gaze hard as he looks at the man in astonishment. I can tell that he recognizes him from somewhere. Going on, father asks, "What brings you to Port Royal, Cutler Beckett? This man has done nothing wrong. There has clearly been a mistake and I expect him to be released at once!"

"It's Lord now. Actually," the man, Lord Beckett, replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he indirectly mocks my father. "I am afraid to inform you that there has not been a mistake."

"Lord or not, you cannot just go about abusing your power and arrest any man you like!" father says indignantly, not having had his position rivaled like this before.

"In fact, I can. Mr. Mercer?" Lord Beckett asks, turning to a man at his right. The man hands him a folded up crinkling letter which Lord Beckett in turn hands to my father, explaining, "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

As the letter passes hands, I find my eyes locked on Mr. Mercer. I can tell just from looking at him that this is a man far more deadly than Lord Beckett. His lined face is cold...too cold. I doubt that the man has ever smiled before. Something about his unblinking eyes seems off. They are so emotionless and gray that I feel my hands turn to ice just from looking at him. Here is a dangerous man who misses nothing. There is a reason behind why Lord Beckett keeps him around as an assistant, that's for certain.

I'm snapped out of my analysis of Mr. Mercer as a look of horror appears on my father's face. Waving the piece of parchment in his hand at Lord Beckett, father says, "This warrant is for Elizabeth!"

"Oh, is it? That's annoying. My mistake. Arrest her!" Lord Beckett orders, his expression blank although I can sense satisfaction flowing through his veins while he gives out commands.

Before I can react or comprehend what is happening to me, hands grab at my forearms and tug me backwards. Will tries to step forwards towards me, but the irons binding his wrists together are tight and he's yanked backwards by them before he can take one step in my direction.

Heart thundering against my ribcage, I ask in a shrill voice that does not sound like it belongs to me, "Why am I being arrested?"

Will continues struggling with his irons as he looks at Lord Beckett with daggers in his eyes, demanding, "Release Elizabeth at once! She's done nothing wrong!"

Either there has been an immense mistake or I have done something wrong that I am not even aware of. I think back rapidly over the last few weeks and cannot come up with a single thing I have done that might put me in prison. Even if the truth about my pregnancy got out, something like that would surely not land me in a cell! I join Will and my father and stare at Lord Beckett in resentment.

Ignoring our pressing questions, Lord Beckett reaches a hand into a small box that Mr. Mercer hands to him and produces another letter. He hands it to my dubious father and says all too assuredly, "Ah, here's the one for William Turner." Reaching into the box for the last time, Lord Beckett withdraws a final letter and holds it up in the air to display to everyone gathered in the clearing, adding, "And I have a third letter for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present or is anyone aware of his whereabouts?"

Always one to defend the Commodore, my father tells a half-truth and says, "James Norrington resigned his commission a month ago."

Truth be told, the Commodore has not been heard of for a month. Nobody knows what happened to him. The last thing we heard was that he was going after Jack Sparrow and that there may have been some damage taken to the Commodore's ship after the hurricane off of Tripoli.

Despite being considerably shorter than my father, Lord Beckett manages to find a way to look down his nose upon him and says in a smooth voice with an edge of warning to it, "I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked."

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered-" Will starts out.

I finish his sentence, still sending Lord Beckett a reproaching look as I demand, "We are under the authority of the governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with."

Finally, Lord Beckett turns his piercing blue eyes upon my face. A small smile plays at his lips, showing that he clearly enjoys knowing something that Will and I don't. Waving an unconcerned hand in my father's direction, Lord Beckett keeps his eyes locked with mine as he replies, "I would tell you, but seeing as your father is the one with the letters at the moment, shall we let him do the honors?"

"The charge," my father starts out in a weighted voice as he turns his eyes to the crinkling yellow parchment in his hand, "is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire for which the..."

My father trails off into a silence of disbelief. The pounding of my heart goes into an overdrive. I manage to take a quick gasp of air, but find myself growing fainter and fainter at the moment. Am I honestly being convicted of the said crime because I stood with Will when he said that Jack Sparrow was a good man and should not be hung at the battlements?

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death," Lord Beckett finishes my father's sentence, causing my eyes to fly open in shock. Taking a step towards Will, Lord Beckett lowers his voice a notch and says, "I believe I am correct in assuming that you remember a certain Jack Sparrow? He is an acquaintance of yours, is he not?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," I hiss, not wanting poor Will to have to answer all of the questions. I'm more at blame for this than he is.

"Ah, Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might," Lord Beckett says, his gaze turning from Will to me. "I hardly think I need go on. You know the crime for which you have been charged with."

There is no questioning note in Lord Beckett's voice as he takes a step backwards from Will and me with a satisfied smirk on his face. The truth is that I do know the crime for which I'm being charged with, but since when has helping an innocent man escape the gallows ended with a death sentence? I struggle to gasp for air and this time fail to catch my breath. I feel as if the weight of the world is bearing down on my shoulders once again. Will and I are both sentenced to die all because the Black Pearl happened to venture to Port Royal and take me hostage one fateful night. If I had never been taken aboard the Black Pearl, Will would never have come after me to rescue me and the two of us would not be in this situation right now. Once again, I am responsible for an unoffending man's imminent death!

These thoughts cause black circles to flash before my eyes and I find myself losing my balance. I stagger forwards and might have fallen if a hand hadn't caught my arm and steadied me. Blinking back dizziness, I look up and expect to see my father. Instead, the cold, smooth hand on my wrist belongs to a man with cerulean eyes and a calculating expression on his face.

"The punishment is undoubtedly harsh, yes, but where would we be if all the criminals in this world were let loose to roam the seven seas and engage in as much illicit activity as they please?" Lord Beckett murmurs quietly, his words only for my ears to hear.

"This is immoral," I snap, yanking my arm away from Lord Beckett even though standing on my own causes me to wobble precariously once again. Lord Beckett looks past me to someone in the distance and snaps his fingers. The soldiers holding Will turn and lead him at a brisk pace away from me to what I assume will be a prison cell. I stare after him desperately and cry out, "Will!"

"I think you hardly have the right to set the parameter on morality considering your charges," Lord Beckett drawls at me in what sounds like a bored voice although I notice a flicker of something else beneath his ostentatious air. He seems interested in me, not in a sexual way, but in a curious way. He wants to know what caused me to participate in setting Jack Sparrow free. However, the man keeps his questions to himself and motions for the two guards on my sides to start moving, ordering, "Take her away."

My father takes a step forwards once again to try and protest the situation, but the East India Trading Company soldiers use their weapons to bar his path from me. I have no choice but to allow myself to be pulled along by the two soldiers holding my irons. Apparently, despite my earlier doubts, my wedding day has managed to turn from a gloomy event into a disaster.

I am led to the Port Royal prison on weary legs that threaten to give out underneath me at any moment. I have seen the prison from the outside once or twice before, but never thought much of it. Never would I have imagined that I might actually end up inside the dilapidated building. I suppose that a place in prison is better than a place at the gallows, so I do not complain. The soldiers leading me along do not say a word. Their faces stay stiff and rigid as we approach the door to the prison. A burly guard with beady eyes is currently guarding the entrance of the prison. When he sees the soldiers, he immediately steps aside.

Thud, thud, thud. The sounds of our feet against the earthen staircase leading down to the prison manage to echo throughout the confinement, sending ominous chills down my spine. The soldiers lead me directly to the first prison cell to my left. One of them thrusts the barred door to the cell open while the other undoes my irons. Once my wrists are free, I am pushed into the cell with no care at all. I stumble into the cell and listen to the cell door lock behind me. The soldiers have already turned and left. I am all alone with nothing but my guilt for company.

* * *

_Hopefully, you found this chapter a little more interesting than the last one. xD How long do you think Elizabeth is going to stay locked in her cell for? R__eview please! :)  
_


	41. The Price of Redemption

**iBrizzy: Lol, I think I have the brain the size of a bird. :P And wow, I guess you do love the rain! You don't mind getting soaked? I really hate that feeling for some reason. It makes me feel dirty or something, lol. That's true about Jack the monkey, but maybe he secretly supports the Jack/Jack ship? :P I would definitely say that running is the best option in Lizzie's situation. I guess she didn't run because she wanted to figure out what happened to Will maybe? We should ask the movie directors about that one. Ikr? Lizzie's problems are getting worse and worse by the moment. xD Thanks for the review!  
**

**LuluCalliope: If your parents don't trust the teacher, than something is definitely wrong with her. I wouldn't worry too much about the coffee cup thing though. Even if you did put a dead bug in her cup, it's not a crime. xP I hope she starts leaving you alone though. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: I hope so. I'm sick all the time these days and you know how much I hate the weekends. =/ Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Lol, yeah, I guess it does depend on Lizzie's mood! xD Thank you for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Aw, no problem! *hugs* I'm sure that your writing is good. :) I have heard of Van Helsing, but I haven't actually seen it. Is it worth watching? If you decide to write a story about it, I'll certainly read it if you'd like some feedback. I'm glad you're excited for my Davypso fic! It's a little tough to write, but I think it will be worth it in the end. I didn't make that banner sadly. I found it on google. It's really nice though, isn't it? I definitely think that you should make a Potc tumblr! That would be awesome. :D I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter with Beckett. I really liked writing that chapter. Beckett is fun to write, especially when you secretly ship Beckabeth, but can't reveal that in a Barbossabeth fic! xD I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: Yay, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! This one is boring again. :P Well, I think so anyway. Omg, I love cats so much! I have four cats actually. Have I ever told you that before? I dunno, I'm so forgetful. Anyway, one of them is a ragdoll (you can google them), one is a persian, one is a siamese, and one is black with green eyes! :D I think my favorite kind of cat are siameses. I like how skinny they are and their dark ears and noses, hehe. Do you have any pets?  
**

**Immysaurus: I definitely know what you mean about music being relaxing. Do you ever listen to music before bed? I used to do that, but then I realized that it was actually making me stay up later. :P Aw, wow, thanks so much for saying that about my writing! You just totally made my day. *huggles* Yay, I'm so glad that you're a fellow Disney fan! *high fives you* I already started an Enchanted story. :P I think I'm on chapter four of it at the moment. It's really loosely tied to the film and more of an original story to some extent, but I just really love that movie and wanted to use the characters from it. Do you like Enchanted at all? I have to say that there is just something unlikeable about Bella. If I ever wrote a Twilight fic (not saying that I will or anything), I would definitely take out the annoying parts of her personality like the whining and all that. Ooo, I think I might have to read this Aro/Bella fic! Isn't it amazing how good writers can make us read fics with characters we don't even like in them? My favorite canon pairing is James/Victoria for sure. :D For non-canon pairings, I like Laurent/Victoria, James/Bella, and Laurent/Bella. Oh dear, here I go with my weird pairings again. *shakes head at myself* Woo, I'm glad you liked the way I wrote Beckett's entrance! I love his calm smugness. xD Thanks so much for reading this!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXI  
**

_~ The Price of Redemption ~_**  
**

I sit on the floor of the dungeon due to my lack of strength and stare blankly at the wall in front of me, completely shocked by the sudden change in today's events. Today should have been a happy day, perhaps one of the best days of my life. However, the tables have turned on me once again and I have found myself in my worst predicament yet. Unless a miracle happens, I will die for helping an innocent man escape the noose. The horrible irony of this makes no sense in my mind. It is as though the law demands for a body to be hung and does not care whether the body belongs to an innocent or a guilty being.

My mind reels as my thoughts turn to Will. I didn't see him when I first entered the prison. Where could he be? The prison isn't very large and I would have thought that I would have noticed him if he is inside this dingy confinement somewhere. My breath gets caught in my throat as I wonder if Will is walking to the noose at this very moment! All-consuming dizziness pours over me. If Will is hung right now, my hanging will no doubt occur sometime later today. How much longer do I have to live? Hours? Minutes?

I curse Lord Beckett in my head. He seemed far too delighted to sentence Will and me to our grave fates. My agitation and faintness make for an odd combination. If I was feeling stronger, I would get to my feet and start pacing around my prison cell. Unfortunately, the weakness in my knees keeps me rooted to the ground. I would like to try and come up with a way out of this, but changing my fate seems like such a hopeless, daunting task. How am I supposed to come up with an argument against the unjust law when my husband-to-be might be facing the gallows at this very moment?

This thought proves to be too much for me to handle and the black circles that approached me earlier come flying up to greet me once again. This time, I don't struggle against them and allow them to tear me away from this tragic world and into a different world where there are no thoughts or feelings.

When I wake next, I am rather surprised to find myself untouched and still alive. My head is resting against the wall of the prison cell and I'm sitting cross-legged with my dirty skirts covering my legs. I don't think I even want to know how filthy and tousled my hair must look considering the condition of my dress.

Figuring that I have more important things to worry about that my appearance at the moment, I force myself to look up and scan the prison. There is a guard standing at the bottom of the prison staircase, his cold, steely gaze directed at me. The man sends chills down my spine, so I do my best not to look at him and instead glance towards my left. Looking to my left doesn't prove to be any better. A group of dirty, ragged men are clustered together in the cell to my left. They leer at me and give me unnerving smiles, but don't talk to me probably because of the guard.

I quickly turn my eyes away from my fellow convicts. Unlike me, I am sure that they are actually guilty of some felony or the other. Uncertain where to look at this point, I stare at my hands folded together on my lap. My knuckles have turned white and my heart is still beating frantically against my chest. If only someone would tell me what has become of Will!

Clink! The sound of the door to the prison unlocking reaches my ears. Light floods into the confinement, letting me know that night has not yet fallen. I assume that it is late afternoon or early evening considering the fact that I was arrested just before midday.

"You're not...you can't...stop! You can't be here!" I hear the prison guard stammering from a distance away.

A surprisingly cold, but familiar voice replies, "I think you will find that he can."

Light footsteps sound on the stairs as a figure descends into the darkness of the prison. Daring to hope, I crawl forwards towards the bars of my cell and gaze out of them into the filthy prison hallway. My heart leaps for joy as a dark-haired figure with kind, intelligent eyes darts towards my cell. Will!

"Elizabeth!" Will exclaims as he drops to his knees in front of my cell so we can speak face-to-face. He desperately reaches out a hand to me through the prison bars separating us and asks anxiously, "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, not at all. Not yet, anyway," I reply wryly, managing to give Will an rueful smile despite the situation. "I've been so worried though! Where have you been?"

"Lord Beckett wanted to see me," Will explains as more footsteps sound from behind us. My father comes to a halt at the end of the staircase and sends me a compassionate look. Will continues talking, "He has offered me a way to redeem ourselves and escape the noose."

"Oh?" I ask, feeling a bit more optimistic than I felt moments before. "And how might we redeem ourselves in the eyes of the Crown and Empire?"

"Lord Beckett wishes for me to go to Jack Sparrow and retrieve a certain item from him. He wants Jack's compass, apparently. If I can persuade Jack to give me his compass, he will be allowed to venture where he likes as a privateer in the employment of England and you and I will be free to marry at last," Will explains.

My optimism quickly fades as I realize how difficult it is going to be to obtain this pardon from Lord Beckett. First of all, Will must find Jack, which is quite a feat in itself. Pirates have no rhyme or reason when it comes to where they go or how long they spend in a particular place. Secondly, Will must retrieve the compass from Jack somehow or the other. Although he is not a bad man by any means, I have a strong feeling that Jack will be more than a little reluctant to hand over his compass. Finally, even if Will does happen to obtain the compass and give it to Lord Beckett, how do we know that the crafty man will hold up his end of the bargain?

I choose not to let my doubt show and instead ask, "Why does Beckett want Jack's compass? I thought that it led only to the Isla de Muerta."

"I don't know, but does it matter?" Will shrugs his shoulders, his eyes already gleaming with determination. Once Will sets his mind to something, he is determined to do it.

My father steps up to the bars of my cell for the first time and shakes his head vehemently. The lines etched into his face are deeper than I've ever seen them before. His words are laced with worry as he says, "No, we must find a different way to ensure your freedom. Jack Sparrow has only caused trouble for us in the past."

Will glances over his shoulder at my father and asks in a dry voice, "Is your reasoning because of your lack of faith in Jack or in me?"

Father frowns and transfers his weight from foot to foot, his silence giving Will his answer. I grip the hand that Will has pushed through my cell bars to me and squeeze his hand tightly as I say, "I have faith in you. Even if finding Jack Sparrow is next to impossible, if it can be done, you will do it. You can do anything you set your mind to. Where will you look for Jack first?"

"Tortuga," Will says immediately, making a face as he says, "It's a pirate's heaven with surplus drink and a few too many wenches. Once I find Jack, I will bring Beckett the compass, get him to sign our pardon letters, and then I will marry you if you will still have me."

"Of course I will still have you," I reply immediately, wondering to myself if my pregnancy will be obvious by the time Will fetches the compass. In an unsteady voice, I add, "If you will still have me, that is."

"Do you even need to ask that?" Will asks, his eyes meeting mine. He caresses my hand gently before standing up abruptly and tearing himself away from my prison bars, murmuring, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon. I will return sooner than you think."

I nod, keeping my eyes on Will's face, trying to memorize every detail of him. Before Will leaves, the prison guard thuds down the staircase and rounds the corner. He glares at my father and Will, barking at them that their time here is up and that they must leave immediately. Father argues with the guard for a few minutes, but his arguments fall on deaf ears. Still very worried for my life and Will's, I watch the last two familiar faces disappear up the staircase and out of the prison. The clank of the prison door sounds behind them.

On my own once again, I resume staring at my lap with new thoughts swirling through my mind. I suppose that things are looking better than they were a half hour ago. Will is not dead, and unless Lord Beckett changes his mind, I will remain untouched and unharmed until Will returns to Port Royal with Jack's compass.

I'm still a bit puzzled as to what Beckett wants with Jack's compass. He is clearly a man who values power. Perhaps he plans to go to the Isla de Muerta, take the treasure on the island, and trade in the treasure for more power? This seems possible, but not probable. I have a feeling that there is something else Beckett wants the compass for, something far more sinister.

At this point, there is not much for me to do except place my trust in Will and hope that he will find Jack in Tortuga and pray that Jack cooperates with Will's plans. Jack will no doubt despise the idea of being employed by England, but perhaps he will agree to the terms to save me. He has saved me three times before and I don't doubt that he will do so again.

Minutes drag by and slowly turn into hours. I quickly learn that there is not much to do in a prison cell besides for staring at one's hands. I have memorized every detail of my cell at this point and am purposefully avoiding looking to my left. The men in the cell adjacent to me are still staring at me in an unnerving fashion that reminds me of the way Barbossa's vile crew looked at me.

Things only get worse as time goes on. Night falls and the guard standing at the end of the hallway yawns sleepily. He glances down at the watch on his wrist and then turns and disappears up the staircase. Apparently, there is not a guard stationed within the prison at all times of the day. I don't think that it will make a difference in my situation until the prison door falls shut behind the guard. Immediately, the men in the cell next to mine crawl up against the bars separating us and start sticking their hands through them.

"Come closer, little missy! We promise not to bite," one of the men cackles as he smiles a gold-toothed smile at me.

Another man reaches towards me and thrusts a dog bone in my direction, calling out mockingly, "Come here, boy!"

An awful peal of laughter sounds from the leering men as they all urge me towards them. I send the vile group a look of disgust and move to the far corner of my prison cell. Thankfully, the men cannot touch me from here and their hands clasp onto thin air instead of my body. Despite the fact that I am out of reach, the crass talk continues and I start to think that I am going to lose my mind from being trapped in a place with such horrible fellows night and day.

Suddenly, the creaking sound of the prison door sliding open for the third or fourth time today reaches my ears. I look towards the staircase hopefully, praying that another guard is coming to take the place of the guard who left me to listen to all these crude insults. Apparently, the men did not hear the door unlocking because their jabber continues on without a moment's hesitation.

Hurried footsteps sound on the staircase and my eyes fly open in surprise when I see not only a guard rushing down the stairs, but also my father. Wondering what could possibly be going on now, I rise to my feet as the guard hurries towards the door of my cell and unlocks it. This guard is a different guard than the one I saw earlier. He has kind eyes and gives me a nervous sort of smile.

Father does not leave me time to examine the guard and takes one step inside my prison cell. Grasping my arm, he hurries me into the grimy prison hallway and starts leading me up the stairs. I don't think I've ever seen father walk so fast before. He practically runs up the stairs, tugging me along with him as he whispers, "Hurry! There isn't a moment to lose."

I do as directed and hasten after father, taking the steps out of the prison two at a time as I whisper back, "What's going on? Has Will found the compass already?"

Father sends me a patronizing look that tells me that he thinks it is silly of me to place my faith in Will. Continuing to talk in a low voice so that no one but me can hear him, father explains, "I've managed to arrange a safe passage from Port Royal to England for you. You will be safe there for the time being. Well, safer than you will be here at the very least."

I come to an abrupt halt on the staircase and practically have my arm tugged out of its socket by father, who hasn't realized that I've stopped walking. Shaking my head fervently, I protest, "No! Will has gone to find Jack ! What will he think when he returns and finds that I've gone missing?"

"I am not about to place my trust in a blacksmith's apprentice and neither should you," father says wryly, still trying to tug on my arm. "Come! This is no time for arguing."

Since I'm aware that if father and I get caught, both of us might face the gallows, I give in to father, but stay firm on my viewpoint, protesting, "Will_ will _return with Jack's compass. He's a better man than you give him credit for."

* * *

_...And Elizabeth is in trouble once again! Do you think that Will will manage to get the compass from Jack? R__eview please! :)  
_


	42. The Power of Persuasion

**iBrizzy: Hehe, I've definitely said that before when I can't come up with good reasons for things I like to do. What's your favorite kind of weather then? I love cloudy days. Sunny days are too bright for me or something and you know I'm not a fan of the rain. :P Yup, but then again, who isn't a supporter of Jack/Jack? It totally works in a weird way. That is so true about poor Lizzie. Her life really sucks at the moment. I never realized how brave and strong she is until I tried to get inside her head for this fic. She's kind of my opposite. Do you think Governor Swann will ever get to meet Barbossa? Thanks for the review!  
**

**TheSupernova: Mhm, poor Elizabeth is in prison! ...Or was in prison until the end of the last chapter. Jack is pretty funny and Barbossa is just awesome, I agree. Do you have a favorite Potc movie out of the series? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: *hugs tight* I agree with you about Elizabeth's dad! I don't think he would have gotten caught if he had stayed put. What do you think? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's so true! I think England is haunting Lizzie or something. :P Thank you for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: I'm really quite curious about it now, so I think I will try and watch the film when I have some extra time. :3 We seem to like a lot of the same films, so I think I will like it. I am actually a huge fan of horror movies! I have a long list of favorite horror films. Do you like horror? I'm assuming so, but I'm asking anyway. :P That's great about your Potc Tumblr! Let me know when you create it so I can follow you. That's a great idea about making a cover for the fic! I have GIMP, this photo editing program, so I should stop being lazy and make a cover. Have you ever created banners or anything like that before? Haha, Will is going to need all the luck you give him and more to get that compass from Jack. As much as I like Jack, he can be kind of selfish at times. Yay for Beckabeth shippers! *high fives you* Let me know what you think of this chapter! Oh, and this is a random question, but do you like any other Disney films other than Pirates?  
**

**zgirl16: It's okay, we all get busy! *hugs* It's nice to see you back though. How are things with you and your family? I agree with you about Will and the compass. :P Hope you like this chapter!**

**Elspeth: I wish you could see my cats! I think you would really like them. They're all really sweet. :) Ooo, that sounds super awesome about the cat cult! I love the idea of witchcraft, horoscopes, tarot cards, and all that stuff. xD How about you? Dogs make nice pets, I think. I've never actually had one since I'm allergic to them though. What's your dog's name? Lol, remember the mutt in Potc? I always thought it was kind of ugly for a dog. I like pomeranians a lot. I think they're so cute!  
**

**Immysaurus: Omg, yes, I love dancing around my bedroom when nobody is watching me. :D I'm really clumsy though and run into things half of the time. Do you ever dance in front of other people or are you like me? Your reviews always make my day! *hugs again* I'm glad to hear that you like Disney so much! Do you have a list of top favorite Disney films? Woo for Enchanted fans! *dances around and runs into things* I know that the film got mixed reviews, but I absolutely loved it. Do you have any favorite characters/parts from Enchanted? I'm definitely going to have to read that Bella/Aro fic then! ToryTigress' writing is just really, really amazing. I'll be thrilled if I can write half as good as her someday. That's a good point - when is Lizzie not in trouble? I think she's our typical damsel in distress! Those prisoners in the movie always creeped me out. *shudders too* I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXII  
**

_~ The Power of Persuasion ~_**  
**

Father continues to hurry me along as we step quickly up the filthy steps of the prison towards the door that will lead me to precarious freedom. Even once I'm outside of this confinement, I'm not necessarily safe. If father and I are caught, our punishment will be severe. However, even if we are not caught and I am safely transported to England, will I be safe there? With a death sentence hanging over my head, I doubt I will feel safe anywhere in this world until I have been pardoned. Besides, I cannot just escape to England and leave Will and Jack to deal with Beckett alone! Father's plan to ship me off to England is absurd, but I can't seem to think of any way out of it.

Trying to move quietly, father slides the door to the prison open and ushers me outside. The black silhouette of an unfamiliar carriage can be seen in the moonlight several paces ahead of us. Hand still holding my forearm tightly, father pulls me along towards the carriage, not exactly giving me a choice about whether or not I want to go to England.

"I know what you are thinking, Elizabeth, but this is no time for taking chances," father tells me in a hushed voice as he glances over and finds a less-than-happy expression on my face. "I will not endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows. When Will returns compass or no compass, perhaps I can ensure a fair trial for him."

The two of us come to a halt just outside of the carriage doors and I turn to face father, pointing out, "A fair trial for Will results in a hanging."

"Then there is nothing left for you here. England will, at the very least, provide you with many more opportunities than you have here and safety," father says as I grudgingly slide into the back of the carriage.

After joining me in the carriage, father closes the door with a soft thud. The crack of a whip reaches my ears followed by the hurried thumping of horse hooves against cobblestones. There are no windows in this carriage, so father and I are engulfed in an inky blackness. I'm still attempting to find a way to escape the inevitable trip to England when the carriage comes to an abrupt halt only a few minutes later. Have we reached the dock already? Why must time always speed up when you wish for it to slow down?

"Wait inside," father orders me as he opens the door to the carriage, breaking the still night air with a low creak. "I am going to have a word with the Captain and then I will return to you."

I nod once and watch father step out of the carriage and hurry towards the dock. Before the carriage door can fall shut behind him, I grab hold of it and bring it to a stop. I haven't come up with a plan of what I'm going to do yet, but I do know that I cannot stay here in this carriage. Going to England and leaving Will here to deal with a death sentence all on his own is a cowardly thing to do. I will not leave Will on his own since I am the one who got him into this mayhem to begin with.

Once father's footsteps fade in the distance, I slide out of the carriage and slip silently into the night. My eyes wildly scan my surroundings as I look for somewhere to go to hide temporarily. A small building to my left with the East India Trading Company emblem painted above the doorway immediately catches my attention. The East India Trading Company causes me to think about Lord Beckett. Is this where the man who caused my life to flip upsi-down is staying? If so, perhaps I can break into his parlor and reason with him. It is unlikely that he will bargain with me and even more unlikely that the door to his office is unlocked, but it _is_ worth a try. All I am doing at the moment is standing around - a sure way to get myself caught and hung instantaneously.

My feet move of their own accord and start swiftly towards the door to the East India Trading Company building. It isn't a large building, but it isn't what you would call a small building either. It is painted white and has glass doors. I'm uncertain whether Lord Beckett uses this place for an office, a home, or perhaps a combination of both. There are two guards standing on either side of the doorway, but both of them seem fast asleep. One of them is sitting on the ground with his head lolling forwards and the other man is leaning against the side of the office with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open.

Holding my breath I approach the office and carefully extend my hand and clutch at the brass doorknob, ready to flee at a moment's notice. Neither man reacts to my presence. The one sitting on the ground is snoring softly. Heart hammering against my chest, I quickly turn the doorknob and pray for it to be unlocked and to open silently. To my shock, it does just that.

Unable to stand still and waste more precious time, I think no more about my good fortune and slip inside the building, shutting the door quietly behind me. Now that I am actually inside the building, I must decide what to do next. I scan the room before me and realize that it looks much more like an office than a home. There is a map of the world painted on one wall. An ornately carved desk has been placed in the center of the room and is covered with filed papers, unorganized letters, and an assortment of other documents. At first, my eyes slide right past the desk until I realize that I might be missing something important. What if there is something of value on that desk?

Knowing that my time here is limited, I quickly cross the room to the desk and scan it quickly. A small brown chest is visible at the far corner of the desk. There is something about the chest that just begs for someone to open it. Flipping the chest open, I come across pardon papers. My eyes widen as I realize that these are not just any pardon papers. These are pardon papers written out for Will, James Norrington and me!

Glancing over the letters, my heart falls once more as I realize that the letters are not valid without Lord Beckett's signature and seal. Perhaps I could find his seal somewhere amidst the clutter on this desk, but I know better than to try and forge a signature. Somehow or the other, I must find a way to convince Lord Beckett to sign the papers. My only question now is how to go about doing that.

My mind reels and I realize that the only way for me to get what I want from Lord Beckett is by threatening him. It's an unseemly thing to do, but since he is the one insisting upon my death sentence, I don't allow myself to feel bad about this. All I need now is a weapon.

I skim the room for any signs of metal or a glint of steel in the candlelight. Nothing shiny meets my desperate gaze. I know that Lord Beckett is not a soldier or a military man, but it would surprise me if his office lacked a single weapon! Perhaps Lord Beckett keeps them hidden. There is a cabinet across the room from me and there are several drawers underneath the desk I am leaning against.

Without another moment's thought, I lean down and yank open the top drawer of the desk. Neatly filed papers are visible, but no weapons. After shutting this drawer, I proceed to the one underneath it. This drawer is far less organized and contains a mottled assortment of letters. I skim through them as quickly as I can. My hand brushes up against old yellowing paper and the soft feather of a quill, but I do not find anything steel in the drawer.

My short burst of hope is starting to dissolve. I continue searching the drawers for a weapon, but each and every one of them seems to contain files, papers, documents, or books. I am searching the last drawer when I hear faint footsteps in the far distance. My heart leaps into my throat. It must be Lord Beckett!

Panicking, I shut the drawer I am looking through with more force than I intended to use on it and look for a place to hide. My eyes focus in on the cabinet across the room from me. I can hide behind it! Besides, there is still a slight possibility that a weapon is contained within one of the cabinet's drawers.

Snatching up the pardon letter, I practically throw myself across the room and fling open the first drawer. I don't have time to waste and cannot help but make some noise as I rifle through more old papers, dusty books, and...wait! My hand brushes against something cold, hard, and undoubtedly steel!

The footsteps are drawing closer now. Any second, a figure will step into the room. I don't have time to observe whatever is in my hand. Praying that it is a weapon, I curl my fingers tightly around it, tug whatever it is out of the drawer, and slam the drawer shut. I wince at the noise it creates and fling myself to the side of the cabinet just as a shadow falls inside the doorway of the office.

Thud, thud, thud. All I can hear is the frantic pounding of my heart along with my ragged gasps for air. I am still wearing the awful corset and haven't been able to breathe normally for hours. Hoping that I'm out of view, I dare to glance down at what is in my hand. Please, please, please let it be a weapon...

It is! Good fortune is certainly with me today because I happen to find a small rifle clenched tightly in my right hand. I don't exactly know how to use a rifle, but that doesn't matter. Lord Beckett won't know if I know how to use the rifle or not and I will keep it that way.

Supposing that I will not be able to hide here for much longer, I peer out from around the edge of the cabinet to figure out who has entered the office. I pray that it is Lord Beckett and not the dreaded Mr. Mercer. When I see a white wigged head bending over the desk across the room, I actually feel relieved. As I watch Lord Beckett closely, I suddenly realize that I've left the chest containing the pardon letters open! Lord Beckett lifts his head and glances suspiciously into the corners of the room. My presence has been discovered although my exact location is still a secret.

Supposing that it is better to reveal myself instead of letting Beckett find me cowering in the corner, I take a deep breath and step out from around the edge of the cabinet, both the pardon papers and the rifle concealed behind my back. Lord Beckett's sharp eyes fall upon me almost immediately.

"Ah, I did wonder if I hadn't seen the last of you just yet. Turns out I was right," Lord Beckett murmurs, his lips curving upwards in an unamused smile. "I see you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes."

I take a step forwards and try to keep myself aloof and cold as I question, "Then what is the currency of the realm?"

"I'm afraid that currency is the currency of the realm," Lord Beckett replies simply, watching me progress towards him with shrewd eyes.

"If what you say is true, then I believe that we can come to some sort of understanding. I'm here to negotiate. You know as well as I do that the charges pressed against me do not deserve the punishment of death," I point out in a steady voice, continuing to approach Lord Beckett.

"I'm listening," Lord Beckett points out, glancing over me with a new sort of expression on his face. He almost looks appreciative. It is as if he is grateful of my presence just to have someone challenge his wit. I suppose it must be rather lonely living by oneself in an office like this, but there is no sympathy in my heart for a near stranger tonight. I tug the rifle out from behind my back and carefully aim it at the slender man's forehead. He doesn't look surprised to see the weapon in my hand and adds, "I'm listening _intently_."

Holding up the pardon papers in my left hand since my right hand is already occupied with the rifle, I confirm, "These letters of Marque are signed by the king, yes?"

"Indeed, but they are not valid until they bear my signature and my seal," Beckett replies, his words dripping like honey as he smiles satisfactorily at me.

"Or else I would not still be here," I reply, not wanting the man to think that I am a fool. I could get straight to the point and talk Beckett into signing the pardon papers, however, for my personal satisfaction, I decide to try and outshine him. I will win his game of wit matching and then I will humiliate him further still by getting the papers signed. Still speaking in a cold, slightly distant voice, I add, "You sent Will to get you Jack's compass. It won't do you any good."

"Oh?" Beckett asks, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly. He doesn't seem fazed even though I still have the rifle cocked at his forehead. "And why not?"

"I was brought to the Isla de Muerta when I was kidnapped by pirates," I explain, leaning forwards. Beckett leans backwards, his nose wrinkling. I look down at myself and realize how grimy I look after a day spent in prison. Cheeks flushing, I try to ignore the state of my gown and add, "There is something you need to know about the treasure."

"Ah, you think that the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta and you wish to save me from an evil fate by informing me of this matter. You mustn't worry," Beckett replies, lips twitching in amusement as he boldly steps away from my gun and turns to the map of the world on the wall opposite us. "I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are not so provincial. There is another chest of value in these waters, one that I believe far outweighs the value of a chest of cursed gold. Perhaps you wish to enhance your offer?"

* * *

_Everyone in my house has my fighting a LOT today and I didn't feel like editing this, so please excuse any grammatical mistakes/errors. Do you think Elizabeth will be forced to "enhance her offer"? R__eview please! :)  
_


	43. The Stowaway

**TheSupernova: Yeah, dealing with Beckett always turns out interestingly. :P I like all four of the movies too! I think my favorite would have to be the third one though. Have you seen the newest Potc film? On Stranger Tides?  
**

**Zenappa: Hey! :3 Long time no see! D'aww, that's super nice of you to say! I'm glad I was missed! I missed you too. *hugs* I guess I just haven't been able to write due to real life stresses, but I've been managing to write lately despite everything and this fic is a result of that. xD I hope I can turn you into a Barbossabeth fan by the end of the story, hehe. Although, like you, I prefer Sparrabeth to Willabeth. Willabeth is just kind of blah. I would probably ship Sparrabeth if I didn't like Barbossa so much more than Jack. Who are your favorite Potc characters? Don't worry; I won't be deleting this story anytime soon because I actually have the whole thing typed out already. Yay! :D Thanks so much for reading this and it's really nice to talk to you again. ^^  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Yeah, Lizzie seems like the type who would do anything to help out a friend in need, doesn't she? Thank you for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Yay, it's great to meet another horror fan! *high fives you* I have heard of all of the movies you listed. :) My top five favorites are probably The Devil's Rejects, My Bloody Valentine, The Last House on the Left (older version), Midnight Meat Train, and I Spit on Your Grave. Have you seen/heard of any of those? I'm still a bit of a beginner when it comes to creating banners. I use GIMP, which you can download for free onto your computer, and photobucket to edit my pictures. You could give those a try maybe? Woo, another Disney fan! :D I love all Disney films as well, especially the films you mentioned such as Beauty and the Beast and Aladdin. Do you have any favorite characters from either of those films? I just love those two movies. Yeah, Beckett is always a step ahead of Lizzie. I love how she's the one with the gun, but she's still at his mercy. Oh no, I forgot all about that deleted scene. Oops! *facepalms* Anyway, thank you for the encouragement and I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: They're supposed to be, but they're too lazy to move out or something. ...Or maybe they just lack the money, so we're all in the same house still. x_x And it's okay, I know you're busy. That's really nice of you, but don't feel like you have to or anything. Thanks for reading. :3**

**WolfPirate: Basically, it means that as soon as we get past the DMC plot line in this story, Barbossa will make an appearance in pretty much every single chapter after that. Hopefully that can give you some motivation to continue reading this story. :P Jack the Giant Slayer sounds really interesting! I absolutely love Bill Nighy as an actor, so I'll try to check it out when I can. Have you seen any other films with him in it? Thanks for asking about my weekend! It was pretty boring though, lol. I was sick for part of it and spent the rest of the weekend writing and reading.  
**

**Elspeth: Omg, Romeo is such a cute name for a dog! I totally love it. You should get a friend for Romeo and name her Juliet. :P I love romance too. I mean, what's a story or a film without romance in it? I think my favorite genres are romance, horror, sci-fi (occasionally), and angst. What about you?  
**

**Immysaurus: Same here, I don't think I could ever dance in front of others although I wish I was good at it. Do you like to sing at all? My singing ability is like my dancing ability. I like to do it, but I'm no good at it. :P Wow, I love every single one of those Disney films that you mentioned! Do you have any favorite characters/parts from Beauty and the Beast? I adore that film. :D I agree with you about Enchanted! It was hilarious how Disney made fun of themselves in the film. Aw, too bad your dad didn't like it though. xD Narissa is my favorite character too! My Enchanted fic is sort of like her backstory. It explains about how she met Nathaniel and how she became queen. I'm off to check out "Haunted" next! I could always use a good fic to read. Are there any other Twilight fics that you've read and liked? :3 *hugs back* Aw, thanks! My mom is working all day today, so I'm hoping that there will be a little less fighting. I agree with you about Beckett! He's got to be the calmest Potc character, I think. Thank you so much for reading! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXIII  
**

_~ The Stowaway ~_**  
**

I meant to outshine Lord Beckett with my knowledge of the cursed Aztec gold hidden on the Isla de Muerta, but it turns out that Lord Beckett knows more about the treasure than I do. My level of frustration piques as I realize that I am completely ignorant of whatever other chest of value Beckett is referring to. Matching my knowledge to his will do me no good at this point. I do not wish to enhance my bargain with him by any means. Despite the fact that I am the one with the rifle and Beckett is weaponless, he does not seem to fear me in the least bit. I wonder if he knows that I don't know how to handle the rifle. I suppose that if I did pull the trigger, I would, in turn, seal my own fate as well. The sleeping guards stationed outside of the office would catch me red-handed and I know what would happen after that. I have already been granted a death sentence for aiding Jack Sparrow in his escape from Port Royal. My sentence can't get any worse than that.

Closing the distance between Lord Beckett and myself, I press the rifle to his throat and slam the pardon papers up against his chest, hissing, "Consider it in your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night."

"Ah, yes, but you already had your 'wedding night' some time ago, did you not?" Beckett replies slyly as I march him over to his paper strewn desk. I give the man a confused look and he goes on, "I am certain that you are aware of the rumors weaving through town about you. Some say that you are with William Turner's child and that is why your father is allowing you to disgrace yourself and marry a man far beneath you. I, on the other hand, think not."

I hesitate for the first time since I have been speaking with Beckett. I suppose I always knew deep down inside that the rumors of my pregnancy would leave the mansion and find a way out into the town. Unfortunately, the gossip must be common knowledge if even Lord Beckett has heard it. Watching him sign his name upon the pardon papers with a flourish, I ask grudging, "Then what _do_ you think?"

"I think that it is Jack Sparrow's child or perhaps the child of some other roguish pirate," Beckett guesses accurately while he melts a stick of wax from the flame of a nearby candle. Stamping the melted wax with his signet ring, Lord Beckett goes on, "You're clearly devoted to Jack in a way that you are not devoted to William Turner."

My flushed cheeks turn a shade of dark red. I'm very glad for the darkness of the night obscuring the color of my cheeks from the shrewd man eying me carefully. I try to snatch the Letters of Marque out of his hand, but Lord Beckett holds onto them and takes a step closer to me, murmuring, "You do not deny it, do you? You have much more at stake here than what meets the eye."

"You have just as much to lose as I do," I retort without any logic behind my impulsive statement. Beckett raises an eyebrow at me and waits for an explanation. I try to tug the pardon papers out of his hand, but he keeps a firm grasp on them. Narrowing my eyes at him, I inform him, "These letters are going to Will, not Jack."

"Hm," Lord Beckett muses. "So you say. But I wonder, is it not clear even to your own eyes that Jack is far more committed to you than Will is? Tell me, where did this come from?" Lord Beckett suddenly reaches out and slides the ruby pendant around my neck out from underneath my dress. Before I can yank it away from him in indignation, Beckett muses, "The ruby from a long lost chest off of the coast of Madagascar, I see. The treasure sunk many years ago and was thought to be forgotten, but apparently it has been found."

I stumble backwards, trying to jerk the pendant out of Beckett's hand. He wants it, that much is obvious. The longer I dally here, the worse the situation will turn for me. I turn accusatory and reply sharply, "Jack did not give me the pendant. Since when do you know anything about long lost ancient treasure anyway?"

"I read, Miss Swann," Beckett says, motioning to a large bookcase against the wall adjacent to us.

It managed to slip by my quick gaze earlier, but now I see that it is filled with thick, heavy books. My eyes widen in surprise and I'm forced to resist going over to the bookshelf to look at the titles. A bit shocked, I point out simply, "I did not know you read."

"You clearly read as well from your sudden interest in my collection," Beckett interprets, managing to come to correct conclusions despite the fact that I have said nothing about my desire to look through his books. He lets the heavy ruby pendant fall back against my chest and finally lets go of the pardon papers, murmuring, "You and I are not as different as you might think we are and you and Jack Sparrow are not as different as you would like to believe. Others may be fooled, Miss Swann, but I am not. Consider the fact that we have not seen this through until the compass is delivered safely into my hands. Now go."

I clutch tightly at the letters that Lord Beckett has finally released to me. I give him a wary look and slowly back towards the door of his office, rifle still in hand. Part of me expects Lord Beckett to call for his guards, but he does not. Instead, he returns my calculating look. Even if I won this battle, I did not cause him to lose his dignity, that is for certain. The short man stands tall and proud, his demeanor adding several inches to his height.

As I reach the door, Lord Beckett calls after me, "Take the weapon if you like, but seeing as you do not know what to do with it, it will do you no good."

A spark of anger flickers up within me. How is Beckett able to infer so much about me when I have barely spoken to him? I try and hold the rifle more confidently and lie, "I do know how to use it."

"Oh really?" Beckett asks, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "And when, pray tell, have you used such a weapon before?" I open my mouth to make a lie and waste a second too long trying to create a likely story in my mind. Beckett nods at my silence, adding, "Do what you like with those letters and the rifle, but I do not think that you are prepared to step outside of the Governor's mansion and into the morbid world we live in. As I told you earlier, currency is the currency of the realm. Remember that."

My brow creases as I reach the doorway. Beckett's words seem to ooze with a double-meaning. Either that, or he just likes using fancy, confusing speech. Wondering if he was actually trying to give me a warning as unlikely as that seems, I lower the rifle before turning to the glass doors of the office. Praying that the guards just outside of the doorway are still asleep, I crack the doors open and peer outside. The soft snoring of the man on the ground greets my ears. He is still asleep.

Taking a sigh of relief, I don't even bother to shut the door to Lord Beckett's office as I run out into the night with the pardon papers tucked safely underneath my arm. My next mission is to go and find Will. So far, it seems as if luck is with me. I can only hope that it sticks by my side until I see the rest of my plan through. Like Beckett pointed out, I have much to lose until I find Will and marry him.

Will mentioned that he was going to look for Jack first in Tortuga, so I decide to make that my first destination. Perhaps Will is in Tortuga at this very moment! My heart skips a beat at the thought as I tear past the dark silhouettes of tall buildings looming to my right and left as I make my way to the dock. Even with the pardon papers tucked under my arm, I don't feel safe. I plan to steal away onto a ship docked in the harbor and then go from there. Getting ahead of myself just makes my plans seem far-fetched. If you had told me earlier today that I would be able to convince Lord Beckett to sign the Letters of Marque for me, I would have laughed. Good fortune is clearly with me. I hope that there will be a vessel not related to the East India Trading Company waiting for me in the harbor.

It only takes a few minutes for me to reach the dock in a sweaty, filthy mess. I swat the hair plastered to my forehead out of my eyes and scan the inky darkness for any sign of a ship located in the harbor. After allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness around me, I am able to make out the shape of one lone ship in the harbor. If this is an East India Trading Company vessel, I am doomed. If not, I can board the ship as a stowaway and then find a way to get to Tortuga after that.

After glancing furtively in all directions to make certain that nobody is standing on the dock, I steal forwards into the silent night and make my way all the way over to the side of the ship. It is an average-sized vessel with polished wooden sides and clean white sails. Something about this vessel indicates to me that it is new. I look for a name on the side of the ship, but see none in the darkness engulfing me. Since I cannot detect any East India Trading Company flags anywhere on the vessel, I decide to take my chances with it.

Ignoring the fact that I must be quite a sight with my dirty wedding dress, mussed hair, and wild eyes, I reach out and grab the strong wooden ladder that leads up to the side of the ship. Holding the ladder tightly, I swing myself from the dock to the ladder before climbing up it as quickly as I can. With each passing moment, I half-expect someone to detect my presence and start an alarm.

Luckily, I manage to make it over the side of the ship without any complications other than my skirt getting snagged on a rough part of the ladder. Glaring at the skirt, I yank on it as hard as I can. My dress comes free, but tears all the way up the side. Oh dear. I wasn't planning on wearing this dress much longer anyway, but my need to hurry increases.

Looking left and right, I find that the vessel I've boarded is completely deserted. It must not set sail until morning and all the men have put off boarding until the very last moment. Thinking that this is a very fortunate thing for me, I find the staircase that leads to below the deck of the ship and start down it. If I dress as a boy, the pirate crew won't think anything of me once they detect my presence aboard the ship after we've set sail. Hopefully, I will be able to find a set of clothing suitable for me to wear as a disguise below deck.

Unfortunately for me, it is even harder to see below deck than it was above deck. I practically have to hold my arms out in front of myself to keep myself from running into anything. Although it looks neat and tidy from above, the lower deck of the ship is cluttered and unorganized. Although it is not exactly what you would call dirty, I find myself stumbling around barrels, crates, and other random objects in my blind trek across the hall.

Despite how careful I've been to avoid falling, my good luck eventually fades and I pitch head over heels when I try to step into a crate by accident. I gasp in surprise when I am flung forwards and wince while I wait to smack my head against the hard wooden floor. Surprisingly enough, the crash never comes. Instead, I find myself caught up in something soft. What could it be?

Moving carefully since I'm still having a hard time seeing, I skim my hands over whatever has caught me and realize that a hammock has saved me from my fall. I sigh with relief and adjust my position on the hammock. As my hand moves, I feel a bit of the hammock shift under my touch. Squinting, I lean forwards and notice a simple white shift and a dull brown vest underneath my hand!

After searching the hammock for more clothing, I come up with the shirt, the vest, a pair of breeches, shoes that are too large for me, and a hat. Not knowing when the sailors will start boarding this vessel, I quickly lift my grimy wedding dress over my head and hurriedly slip on the breeches, button the shirt over my chest, and then adjust the vest over the shirt. Since something clearly must be done with my tangled mop of hair, I do my best to finger comb and braid it before tucking it underneath the hat. If I keep the hat tucked forwards, it is about impossible for anyone to see my face. Content with my disguise, I drop off of the hammock and back down to the floor before realizing that I'm barefoot. I suppose I really ought to wear the shoes even if they are too big for me.

Sighing, I reach up onto the hammock and feel around absentmindedly until I feel one of the tarnished brass buckles on one of the ugly shoes. I like how a man's clothing gives you more freedom to move around unlike a corset and skirt, but these shoes are ridiculously ugly! Shaking my head at them in annoyance, I stuff my feet into the shoes and realize that they are even larger than I thought they were. Unfortunately, it is too dark beneath the deck to waste more time fumbling around for a different pair of shoes.

Making sure that I'm being more careful this time, I tuck my dress under my arm and then discard it in the corner of the ship behind some old, rough-looking crates. After that, I search for a place to hide. Corners always seem to make the best hiding places, so when I find the corner opposite the one I left my dress in completely empty, I drop down into a sitting position and pull some nearby barrels closer to me to guard my hiding place.

I plan to stay awake and keep a vigilant eye out for any sign of life on the ship, but my eyelids start to grow heavy and a yawn slips out of my mouth. I've had a very long day and I am incredibly tired. I decide to allow myself the liberty to rest and curl myself up against the roughed wood of the ship before falling asleep almost immediately. Despite the way my life was flipped upsi-down just this morning, I am feeling much better than I felt hours earlier. I've escaped my death sentence, have the Letters of Marque tucked inside my vest, and now I am off to find Will.

* * *

_Things are starting to look up for Elizabeth for the time being! Do you think she will be able to find Will? R__eview please! :)  
_


	44. The Dream and the Disguise

**TheSupernova: Yup, Lizzie still managed to get what she wanted from Beckett! *parties* Ooo, awesome! Let me know when you see On Stranger tides. :D Have you heard anything about it at all? It's a LOT different from the other three movies. There's this Spanish dude I love in it though, hehe.  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's true! Let's hope that Lizzie knows how to keep herself hidden. Thank you for the review!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Aw, thank you so much for saying that about my stories! *huggles* I've been feeling really paranoid about them lately and keep thinking that my writing isn't very good, you know? Thanks again for reading. :3**

**Bloodsired: Ooo, awesome! Did you like The Devil's Rejects? I was going to use that as my pen name on here, but decided I liked "Advocate" better than "Reject", hehe. I love Rob Zombie films though! :D Let me know if you get to watch any of those other horror films. I like them all a lot! Were you able to download GIMP alright? I wish I could link you to the download, but you know how links work on here. *sighs* I agree with you about a lot of the characters being portrayed in black and white perspectives in those animated films. I really like a lot of side characters in Beauty and the Beast. xD Have you seen the Disney movie "Enchanted"? I'm writing a fic related to that as well as my other ones even though I haven't posted it yet. Aw, thank you so much! *hugs* I'm glad that you liked the conversation between Beckett and Lizzie! I totally made that up about the origins of the chest and the ruby, but it sounded good in the fic at least. :P Thanks so much for reading this!  
**

**Alicia: It's okay, I figured you were busy. Did you have an okay time with your dad? I hate spending one-on-one time with my dad. Thanks for catching up!  
**

**Elspeth: Ugh, FF can be annoying at times. I wish we could just stay logged in all the time. What about you? I didn't like sci-fi much until I read a pretty good sci-fi book and then I liked it after that. xD Let me know what you think of this chapter! :D  
**

**Immysaurus: Aw, I bet you are good at singing, especially since your friend said you're good at it! I think we're always a bit tougher on ourselves than other people are on us, you know? BatB is such a good film! I love everything about it from the characters to the plot to the music! I love all those characters too actually. :P My favorites are probably the blonde triplets, Gaston, Lefou, Forte, Lumiere, and Babette. I tend to like side characters and villains as well. xD Do you have any favorite BatB pairings you like to read about? My dad is the same way with princess-y films. He prefers to watch sports, lol! I love Pixar movies too, and speaking of Pixar movies, I see you have Monsters University Randall as your avvy! :D I absolutely cannot wait for that film to come out! June seems like such a long time from now. I'm guessing you're a fan of Monster Inc. too? :) I really want to write a Monsters Inc. fic someday, but I kind of want to watch Monsters University first because I want my fic to start during that time period. Do you have any favorite Monsters Inc. pairings? Er, god, I'm rambling now. Anyway, I think I am going to finish posting this fic before I start posting the Enchanted one so I don't get too many stories going at once, you know? I have a bad habit of doing that. I'm so glad you like my idea for it though! I did read "Haunted" and loved it! I should add it to my favorites list. I'm liking Aro more suddenly. :P I'm doing a little better today, thanks for asking! *huggles* I've just been really, really tired lately. How have you been? Thanks so much for liking the last chapter! I agree with you about the men on Lizzie's ship; they are not the brightest guys ever. :P Thanks so much for your review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXIV  
**

_~ The Dream and the Disguise ~_**  
**

_ I am sleeping silently when it happens. I haven't moved an inch since I fell asleep tucked in the corner of the ship I've stowed away on. Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, a hand grabs my shoulder and yanks me roughly into a sitting position. My heart leaps into my throat as I whirl around. The ship is still dark, but candlelight is creating just enough light for me to be able to recognize the face of the man who grabbed me moments earlier. Little knives of fear prick my heart and my breathing grows ragged._

_A lined face of a man who really shouldn't be more than forty years of age leers down at me. His dark, glittering beady eyes are ice cold. Fingertips of fear brush against my spine and send shivers throughout my body as I stare into the steely eyes as if I've been frozen by them. Dark, greasy hair has been pulled away from the face opposite mine and a black gloved hand is extending towards me._

_"What do you want?" I ask, trying to back away from the bony hand._

_Mr. Mercer, Lord Beckett's assistant, fixes me with his algid eyes and proceeds to pull something out of his dark jacket. There is something ominous even about the way the man moves. He holds up the familiar pardon papers I bartered from Lord Beckett earlier._

_"You were carrying these," the assistant says in a clear, steely voice. Leaning forwards, he says, "They're pardon papers that have not yet been fulfilled. Do you know what happens to criminals who escape their sentencing? No? Perhaps you would care to find out?"_

_I shake my head once, still half-shocked from having been woken up so brutally. Whatever Mr. Mercer has in mind is evil. I can tell this just from the wicked glint in his eyes as he draws his hand back inside his coat once more. My fist thought is to try and escape. I try to move backwards, but find that my back is already against the wall. My eyes scan rapidly to my right and left as I seek out a place to take shelter. Barrels have been placed around me in a way that traps me in this corner of doom. Mr. Mercer draws his hand out of his coat a second time, something shiny flashing at me in the candlelight. It only takes me a moment to recognize the rifle I stole from Lord Beckett in his hand!_

_My forehead creases as I wonder how Mr. Mercer could have possibly gotten the Letters of Marque and the rifle from me without waking me. Blinking rapidly, I realize that this is no time for idle thoughts! I need to escape, but how? Mercer lowers the gun and directs it at my forehead in the same way in which I threatened Lord Beckett earlier except that something is wrong about this situation. Mercer's unnerving smile is slowly crossing his thin lips. He's actually going to shoot me!_

_A loud shot rings in my ears and a bullet flies through the air directly towards my forehead. I squeeze my eyes and wait for a sharp burst of overwhelming agony..._

Except that when I open my eyes again, Mr. Mercer is gone. I am still in the corner of the ship, but I am lying on my side on the wooden floor and am groggily blinking sleep out of my eyes. The scare with Mercer was only a dream, thank god. Light reaches my eyes and alerts me that it is a new day. Trying to rid myself of thoughts concerning my vivid nightmare, I sit up slowly and adjust myself to the new lighting.

Loud, raucous voices suddenly meet my ears. Peering out from around one of the barrels I'm hiding behind, I am shocked to see that the below deck area is swarming with people! Apparently, the ship was boarded while I was still sleeping. Hopefully, we have already set sail and are traveling away from Port Royal at this very moment.

Men make crass jokes, order each other around, and push crates here and there as they go about doing their duties on the ship. Although I'm still quite tired, I don't want to take the risk of the men finding me here sleeping in the corner of the room. Although my disguise is a well put together one, an intent gaze might be able to see past the ruse to the real me.

When all of the sailors' backs are turned, I take advantage of the situation and jump to my feet. Wanting to blend in amongst the other men, I copy the things that they are doing. It isn't very hard to mimic this crew. They don't seem to have a rhyme or reason to what they're doing. Everyone just moves around the chaotic hallway doing random tasks.

Seeing one man pushing barrels towards one end of the ship, I decide to help him out with the task since there are a few barrels to my right. I put my hands on the edge of the barrel and try to push it towards the corner. I don't know what is in the barrel, but whatever is in it is certainly heavy! Perhaps sliding the barrel across the room isn't as easy of a task as I thought it was going to be. No wonder there are so many crates and barrels littered all over the place!

By the time I manage to push my barrel into the corner of the ship, I'm sweating up a storm and have chewed my tongue to the point where I can taste the sharp tang of blood in my mouth. I suppose I could have given up this task earlier, but once I start a task, I like to finish the task.

Looking around for something to do next, I accidentally catch the eye of a large, balding man wearing a vest the color of burnt orange. He smiles at me and although I think he is merely trying to be friendly, I immediately drop my head and lower my eyes. I take a few quick steps to my right to get out of his line of vision and accidentally step right out of my much-too-large shoes.

Before I can retrace my steps, a large hand gripping one of my ugly shoes with the tarnished brass buckles appears in front of me. I dare to glance up and notice the man who was smiling at me earlier holding my shoes out to me. I immediately turn my eyes back to the floor, but take the shoes from him.

Not wanting to look too suspicious, I feign a man's voice and say awkwardly, "Thank you, good sailor."

"Try to keep your shoes on. You'll get a splinter without 'em," the man says in a low, good-natured voice before he starts across the room from me.

I keep my eyes on the man's back until the chaos of sailors swallows him up. Blinking, I suppose I might be acting a little too paranoid. Nobody looks at me and even thinks twice about my true gender. Forcing myself to take a deep breath, I turn and notice that I am standing next to the creaky staircase that leads to the upper deck of the ship. Sunlight pools down the staircase and forms a bright patch of warm light next to me. Since pushing another barrel across the floor seems like a daunting task, I decide to go up the stairs and see if there is something I can do on the deck.

It seems as if there is a constant flood of people climbing up and down the stairs. Wrinkling my nose at the stench of rum, sweat, and none too clean bodies, I brush my way past too tall figures on my way up the stairs and only notice once I've stepped onto the ship's deck that I've lost my shoes yet again!

Sighing, I turn and look over my shoulder only to see more sailors climbing up and down the stairs as they constantly move from here to there. I don't particularly feel like running the risk of getting trampled by retracing my steps and going back down the stairs to look for my shoes. Hoping that I don't get splinters like the sailor from earlier warned me about, I pick my way forwards to an empty place on the deck where I can finally get some breathing room.

Since it is still rather crowded on the deck even though the masses of people aren't as dense as they were below the deck, it takes me a good five minutes to weave my way through the tangle of bodies to my destination at the far end of the ship. I have yet to figure out who the captain of this ship is or where exactly we are headed, but I need to get a deep breath of clean air first. The foul odors are causing my head to spin and I know that now is definitely _not_ the time for passing out.

Finally, I reach the side of the ship and manage to get an entire foot of space around myself for the time being. Turning my face upwards, I let the sun pour over me and enjoy its warmth, allowing it to soak into my skin for a few moments. I still feel chilled from my nightmare about Mr. Mercer earlier. The man is a strange fellow with dark intentions, I have no doubt about that. Would he actually shoot me if given the chance though? Lord Beckett would never use a rifle on a woman, but there is no telling with the mysterious Mercer...

"Oy! You there!" a voice calls from my left. "Get to work!"

Glancing towards my right, I notice a short, stocky man wearing a brown coat pointing to a bucket of lacquer sitting by my foot. A paintbrush is lying next to it. I've never lacquered a ship before, but I assume that it has to be easier than pushing heavy barrels around. Leaning down, I dip the paintbrush into the lacquer and run the paintbrush along the side of the ship.

The intense gaze of the man in the brown coat leaves me moments later. I can distinctly pick out his voice amongst the cacophony on the upper deck when he orders a sailor to fetch him a spyglass. Sending the man an inconspicuous look from over my shoulder, I cannot help but wonder if this man is the captain of this vessel.

As I lacquer the side of the ship, I realize that I need to come up with a plan and figure out where this ship is headed very soon. It could be destined for a port halfway across the world for all I know. Once I figure out the ship's destination, I will need to find a way to convince the captain of the ship that stopping at Tortuga might prove beneficial to him and his sailors. The only problem is that I've never been to Tortuga before and don't know a single thing about it other than the fact that it is a pirate port and the men aboard this ship clearly aren't pirates.

I still haven't come up with a way to sway the captain's decision to stop at Tortuga when a commotion sounds from the opposite end of the ship. I peer over in the direction of the pandemonium and find that two sailors have found my torn wedding dress and appear to be bickering over it.

The man in the brown coat who ordered me to get to work earlier immediately steps forwards and takes charge, demanding, "What's all this about? If you both fancy the dress, you're just going to have to wear it one after another after we make port. For now, I want you all_ back to work_."

Positive that this man must be the captain of the ship, I listen as one of the men clutching at the dress frowns and shakes his head anxiously, pointing out, "It's not like that, sir. You see, the ship is haunted!"

"Is it now?" the captain asks ruefully, giving the man a patronizing look. He turns to the other man tugging on the dress. I recognize him as the one who helped me find my shoes earlier. Addressing this man next, the captain inquires, "And what about you? Do you think that the ship is 'haunted'?"

"No, sir, but there is a female presence amongst us," the man insists, turning and looking around at the sailors surrounding him for support. They all nod their heads solemnly in agreement.

"I reckon it belongs to a fine lady who was widowed before her marriage. Look at the detail of this dress," a third sailor remarks as he reaches out and fingers the hem of my wedding gown.

A fourth sailor's grimy face darkens as he chimes in, "She's a virgin too, likely as not. That bodes ill for the rest of our voyage."

The first sailor, the one who insisted that the ship was haunted, quickly decides, "I say that we toss the dress overboard and hope that the evil spirit follows it!"

"No!" the bald man quickly shakes his head as he tries to yank the dress away from the first sailor. "That will just anger the spirits, sir. What we need to do is find out what the spirit needs and somehow find a way to give it to her."

A discord of voices all speaking at the same time follows that remark. I tilt my head to the right and watch the men in amusement. They are certainly superstitious, there is no doubt about that in my mind. A smile slowly spreads across my face as I realize that perhaps I can use this knowledge along with my wedding dress to my advantage. Perhaps getting the ship to make port in Tortuga won't be as difficult as I thought it was going to be after all.

"Enough already!" the voice of the captain breaks through the arguing sailors. "You're a pair of gullible goats, you are! Now then, this appears to be a dress belonging to a stowaway aboard the ship. The stowaway is a young woman by the looks of it. I want you to find her." There's a short silence before the man adds, "Oh, and she's probably naked."

At the captain's comment, the sailors' eyes immediately light up with lust as they turn and begin searching the ship for the supposed young woman. I can't help but roll my eyes. Men are all of the same nature whether they're pirates, merchant sailors, or captains. Not wanting to stand out, I drop my paintbrush and pretend to join in the search. The men can search all they want, but they certainly will _not_ find a naked woman anywhere aboard this vessel.

* * *

_Poor Elizabeth. :P Do you think she'll figure out where the ship is headed in the next chapter? R__eview please! :)  
_


	45. A Pirate Port

**WolfPirate: Thanks for the compliment about Lizzie's and Beckett's conversation. I wanted to make it slightly different than the movie conversation, you know? I didn't know the difference between a pistol and a rifle before today. Guess you learn something new everyday. xD Thanks for explaining the differences to me. I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Guest: Aw, that is so nice of you to say! I am very glad that you are enjoying this story. Are you a big Pirates of the Caribbean fan?**

**Saints-Fan-12: I hope so too, Lizzie definitely doesn't need to have to bargain with another captain! Thank you for the review!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Aw, thanks so much! :D That makes me feel a lot better. I'd love to write actual stories someday. Getting a book published is like my life goal. xD I haven't seen Alicia's new haircut, but I bet she looks so pretty. Both of you guys are beautiful. I swear I need a makeover over here. :P Thanks for reading! *hugs*  
**

**Bloodsired: I don't mind blood and gore in horror movies too much. I like the Firefly family. :P Who's your favorite family member? The only part I didn't like was how the one guy dressed as a clown. Clowns have always creeped me out. *shivers* I love the part with the tutti frutti ice cream. Do you have a favorite part of the movie? I actually haven't seen "The Devil's Advocate". I'm starting to think I should watch it now though. Ooo, awesome! You should definitely have a marathon this weekend. Both movies are pretty graphic though, just as a warning. If you end up watching them, let me know what you think though. :) Yup! Enchanted is that movie you described. Do you like it? It's one of my top favorite Disney films. Gimp takes a little while to get used to. It took me a good month to get used to using it. Thanks, I'm glad you like how I'm weaving the ruby pendant into the fic. There is a story to it that will be revealed in time. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: Lulu said that you got your hair cut! Can I see? I bet you look sooooooo pretty. I'm doing the same as last night really, but my mom is sick and extremely bitchy. Thanks for reading. :)  
**

**Elspeth: Lol, okay, you can tell me what you think of the chapter this time if you want. :P Oh god, I am that exact same way with passwords. I'm forever forgetting them. The book was called "The Host". Maybe you've heard of it/read it? I really like it.  
**

**Immysaurus: Beauty and the Beast is actually my mom's favorite animated movie! It's just so awesome. :) I definitely relate to the blonde triplets too. I don't have a man of my own, but I love daydreaming over guys who are too good for me. :P I always thought that Gaston should just have married one of them and settled down. He didn't have to die! D: What do you think? For Beauty and the Beast pairings, I like Gaston/one of the blondes, Lefou/one of the blondes, and I think Forte/the Enchantress could make for an interesting pairing. YES, I love Randall so much! I love his glasses, what about you? I heard that Sulley and Mike are supposed to be roommates, but I might be wrong? I saw the picture with the cupcakes. xD I'm just dying to see the new film. Do you have a prediction or a theory of what you think happened to Randall? I'm actually thinking about writing my own version of Monsters University and posting it before the movie comes out. My version of it will probably be far from accurate, but I dunno, I've always wanted to write a Monsters fic. Would you be interested in it at all? I'm pretty open to Monsters pairings. There's always the canon Celia/Mike, but I also kind of have a thing for Sulley/Randall. Sorry if that creeps you out, but I think they have a few "moments" and I'm bi, so I don't have any problem with those sorts of relationships. ...and now I'm rambling. *coughs* Haunted was amazing! I wish I could write like ToryTigress. :P I absolutely love Michael Sheen as Aro! He's definitely my favorite member of the Volturi. Did you see Breaking Dawn Part 2? He does such a great job in it. Haha, yeah, Lizzie can use the superstitions to her advantage in this case at least. Omg, I love that blooper! The guys are so pervy. :P No need to apologize! I love long reviews! They totally make my day. :D Thanks so much for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXV  
**

_~ A Pirate Port ~_**  
**

As I join the tumult of sailors enthusiastically searching the ship for a young woman, I keep vigilant eyes open for a man who might be willing to spare a few minutes to talk to me about the destination of this vessel. I need to talk to someone who won't find my questions suspicious. Perhaps an older man, one not too bright would do. I scan the deck of the ship for a man who matches the description I came up with in my head and find a fellow who looks around fifty years of age moving slowly around the ship with a blank expression on his face.

I slip away from the chattering sailors and pick my way through the crowd to the older man. His face is weather worn and wrinkled from many years at sea. Scraggly gray hair falls into his eyes and an unkempt beard dangles from his chin. The man's clothes are tattered, but he doesn't seem unhappy.

"Hello there," I say, trying to speak in a male voice. The old man looks up at me with slow eyes and nods once in my direction. Seeing that I have his attention, I quickly hurry on, "You wouldn't happen to know where we might make port next, would you? It seems to have slipped my mind."

The lines in the older man's forehead wrinkle and I realize that I most likely spoke too formally to him. I wince inwardly and hope that he doesn't realize that there's something different about me from the rest of the crew. If he does detect the difference, the man doesn't mention it and says instead, "Port Tariff is where we're supposed to make port next. The Captain's not too pleased about it though. Says the place is buried in fees. The only free port around here is Tortuga and that's a pirate port."

"Hm," I muse, taking in this information and realizing that I can use it to my advantage. "Thank you, sir."

The man nods and wanders off. Since the captain isn't watching me, I stand still and plan for a few minutes. Since Tortuga is the only free port in the area, I don't think it will be all that difficult to convince the captain of this vessel to make port there. My eyes flicker over to the torn wedding dress that has been discarded and is lying propped up against a barrel at one end of the ship. I contemplate using the dress to "point" the sailors in the direction of Tortuga. The superstitious men will no doubt buy into the message, thinking that the spirits are urging them to sail to Tortuga.

I almost finish creating my plans in my head when I realize that I've run into a small dilemma. I'm not exactly sure where Tortuga is. I'm going to have to look at a map before I point the sailors in any certain direction. It seems as if my next task is going to be hunting down a map in this chaotic turmoil of dirty, sweaty sailors.

Sighing dramatically, I throw myself back into the fray and decide to start making my way towards the stairs that will lead me below deck. I think that it is likely that there is a map somewhere or the other below the decks. The only question is _where_ I'm going to find the said map. Squeezing my way past two burly men and wrinkling my nose as I descend the stairs, I think about finding a friendly looking sailor to ask about the map. Most of these men seem quite familiar with this ship and I assume that most of them have sailed on it before. The sailors should know the ins and outs of the vessel, including where basic items like the maps are kept. I glance around me for either a map or a friendly sailor, whichever comes first.

The bald man wearing the rust-colored vest who helped me with my shoes earlier is visible only a few strides to my right. He towers over the other sailors and is rather easy to find. Thinking that this man might know where I can find a map, I slip through the mass of sailors and tap on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Do you happen to know where I might find a map?" I ask the man politely, trying to talk in a male voice and failing at it. I keep my eyes down on the floor and pull my hat down over my face as the man turns to look at me. Despite my disguise, I'm not doing a very good job hiding my identity.

Luckily, the sailor doesn't seem to notice my formal speech and shakes his head regretfully at me, saying, "'Fraid not. Captain's got the maps stored away somewhere. Don't know where he keeps 'em."

The man speaks in very short, choppy sentences. I make a mental note to try and speak like him. Clinging to my only other way of finding Will, I ask the man, "Know where Tortuga is?"

"Tortuga? It's in that direction," the man says, pointing to the east. "Hope you aren't planning on going there. Captain's real set against pirate ports."

I nod slightly, thank the man in as gruff of a manner as I can muster, and then spend the rest of the afternoon planning. While I plan, I pretend to engage myself in little jobs around the ship. I lacquer the side of the ship, sweep part of the below deck area since its filthiness is starting to get to me, and then assist the men in transferring bottles of rum from a large cart into barrels. Apparently, rum isn't a drink only pirates like to partake in.

Rum immediately sends me thoughts of Jack. It seems like it has been a very long time since I've seen him even though it's only been over a month. I wonder if I will find Jack when I find Will. If not, will I ever see Jack again? I ponder this question, wondering why it matters to me so much.

Blinking myself out of my reverie, I look around myself and realize that the chaos is starting to calm down. The men are retiring to their hammocks for the night, which means that the upper deck should be deserted. It is time to start working on my plan! I slip across the below deck area to the staircase and silently climb up the stairs to the upper deck. Three men step into the captain's cabin just as I step onto the deck. Glad to find myself alone, I walk straight over to my dress and tuck it under my arm.

After much maneuvering and climbing, I find myself halfway up the ropes supporting one of the masts. I grasp at the dress from the strings at the back of it and allow it to fall downwards and drift in midair. Hopefully, the men won't notice me and will only look at the dress that appears to be floating along in the air. Pulling the strings of the dress in different directions like a marionette, I manage to hold them in a way that makes one sleeve of the dress point to the east, which is where Tortuga lies.

Hoping that one of the men from the cabin will see the dress floating in the breeze, I bite my lip and wait. I'm in an uncomfortable position and hope that the men notice the signal sooner rather than later. Luckily, it only takes a few minutes before all three men come barreling out of the cabin to stare at the dress with their jaws dropped.

"It's just like I said, sir!" one of the sailors says, turning to the captain. "She wants you to do something!"

"She's trying to give a sign!" the captain replies, staring wide-eyed at the dress. He may have been doubtful about it holding any significance before, but now he seems convinced that the ship truly is haunted and that the dress is being controlled by spirits. "What do you think she's trying to say?"

I adjust the strings of the dress to drop it down a few inches lower, hoping that maybe the men will realize what I'm trying to point out to them if the dress is closer to them. Unfortunately, the dress accidentally knocks over a lantern as I lower it. The lantern tips and shatters, causing sparks to flare up on the deck of the ship. Unfortunately, they are to my left.

"Over there!" one of the sailors calls out, running to the west. "She wants you to go that way!"

I resist smacking my forehead with my palm and watch as the other two sailors follow the first sailor to the wrong side of the ship. This is proving to be quite a bit more difficult than I thought it was going to be. While the men peer out into the dark waters for some sort of sign from the spirit supposedly haunting the ship, I work on tying the strings of the dress against the mast so I don't have to keep holding it in order for it to stay in midair. Once the strings are firmly knotted and the dress remains in place, I slide down from the mast and land lightly on the deck. The men are still peering out to sea with clueless expressions on their faces. Oh dear.

Clearing my throat and pulling my hat down further to keep my identity secret, I speak in a gruff voice and try to use choppy speech as I say, "Looks like she's pointing over there!"

The men immediately whirl around, apparently all of them very jumpy since they think that the ship is haunted. They follow my finger to the sleeve of the dress pointing to the east. I chew on my lip and pray that this is going to work. If the men think I'm wrong, I don't know what I will do next.

"The lad's right!" one of the sailors points out, referring to me as he looks over in the direction the dress is pointing in. "She's clearly pointing to the east!"

"What's to the east? I thought Port Tariff was to the west," the other sailor says, looking confused.

Sighing, the captain admits, "Tortuga_ is_ to the east. I didn't want to make port there considering the fact that Tortuga is a pirate port, but we will have to pay a high fee if we make port at Port Tariff instead. I think that the spirit is trying to tell us that under the circumstances, we should sail to Tortuga. Mr. Bates, please adjust our course."

A course of relief floods through me as Mr. Bates, the sailor to the captain's right, nods vigorously and replies, "Aye, sir!"

As the man scrambles off to adjust the course of the ship, I decide to risk my luck and my male voice once again. Stepping over to the captain, I ask him, "How long until we reach Tortuga?"

"Hm," the captain murmurs, scratching his chin and thinking hard. His beady eyes squint and it takes him a good minute to answer my question. "An hour or two perhaps? Tortuga is close to these waters. I tried to avoid it for it's reputation as a pirate port, but I think that we really ought to listen to the spirits in this case. What do you think?"

Surprised that the captain of the ship is asking my opinion on the matter, I reply firmly, "I think you're making the right choice, captain."

"Good lad," the captain tells me without even glancing in my direction. "Carry on with your duties."

"Yes, sir," I reply, giving the captain a mock bow that feels incredibly phony before I turn and start towards the stairs that lead to the area below the deck area. Since it is clearly going to be a long night, I decide to try and snag a few hours of sleep before the ship reaches Tortuga. I find an empty hammock in one dark corner of the room and claim it for my own. After a long day of rushing around and pretending to engage myself in the work of the men, my eyelids almost immediately fall shut as I prepare myself for sleep.

I'm somewhere between the waking and sleeping world when a young sailor rushes down the creaky staircase and shatters the murmurs and whispers of the tired men by announcing in a loud voice that the ship is changing its course and that we will be arriving in Tortuga shortly. Of course, this causes an uproar amongst the men. Soft, quiet voices immediately break into a cacophony of loud shouting and yelling. I give up trying to sleep and settle for resting my aching limbs in the hammock while I try to drown out the sounds of the men.

Two hours later - I know it must have been longer than one since I daresay that I spent a_ very_ long time trying to ignore the sailors' bickering over the decision to make port in Tortuga - a shout comes from the upper deck, informing us that we have finally arrived at our destination.

My heart leaps and I am the first one out of my hammock. I would have tried to be the first one on the upper deck, but the men are hoisting themselves off of their own hammocks with loud grunts as their heavy feet thud against the floorboards next to me. Not wanting to worry about possibly being run over, I come to a halt and let the pushing and shoving crowd of men up the stairs to the upper deck first. I suppose it never occurs to them that it would take quite a bit less time if they made a single file line and stepped up the staircase that way instead of all this pushing and shoving.

Finally, after all of the men have deserted the lower deck area, I skip up the stairs two at a time, excited for my first view of Tortuga. Once I arrive onto the upper deck, I rush over to the side of the ship and stare out into the distance. It appears as if Tortuga is connected to a beach. I see the town to my right and the vast expanse of dirty sand to my left. My lips curve downwards. Tortuga isn't exactly what one might call impressive. Now I see why Will talked about the town as if he was smelling rotten eggs at the time.

The beach, to say the least, is grimy. It is littered with the decaying remains of fish and other sea creatures along with pieces of driftwood, torn cloth, smashed bottles, and countless other items. I turn my head to the right and hope to find the town in better condition. I'm disappointed yet again. The dock is filthy and in disrepair. Men stumble around drunkenly on the streets, cheeks red and eyes wild. Glass shards are splayed all over the dirty cobblestone streets, informing me that this is a town of the drunk. Whores attempt to entice the drunkards by smiling seductively at them with unnaturally red lips and crass comments. This is a town full of corruption. Perversion oozes out of the taverns and seems to engulf every man and woman on the filthy streets.

Taking a deep breath, I hesitate one more moment by the ladder separating me from the offensive town. The thought that Will might not be too far away spurs me on and causes me to turn and place one foot on the ladder. The sooner I can find Will, the better!

* * *

_Elizabeth has finally reached her destination! Do you think she will find Will in Tortuga? R__eview please! :)  
_


	46. An Old Friend

**WolfPirate: I'm glad you like the way I described Tortuga! I definitely think it would be a shock to Lizzie considering the fact that Port Royal is a very decent town compared to Tortuga. Omg, I love Shipwreck Cove too. I think it's sort of beautiful in an ancient sort of way, you know? I'll definitely keep writing. Thank you for reading!  
**

**iBrizzy: It's totally alright! I get busy too sometimes. Well, more stressed than busy, but you get the point. I'll email you back tomorrow when I get a little more time. Yeah, poor Lizzie is more likely to run into Gibbs or Jack at a pirate port. Actually, she might be happier to see Jack than Will though. What do you think? :P Thanks for catching up!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good prediction! We'll see what happens soon. :) Thank you for the review!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Aw, you make me blush. :P I'm not so pretty right now though. My hair is breaking off a LOT. It's just really dry and ugly. I'm not sure if it's because of stress of what. Disney-themed makeovers sounds like an amazing idea! I've always wanted to do something like that! :D I hope you have a great weekend. At least you can get away from your chem teacher for a bit. :P Thanks for reading!  
**

**Bloodsired: Woo, we have the same thoughts on horror films! *high fives you* I mean, there has to be some blood and gore in them or else they wouldn't be scary. I love Otis and Baby, I think they're both really great characters. The ending of the movie was good, but sad. Oh, you'd probably have to watch all of Enchanted in order to form an opinion about it. If you ever get the chance to watch the whole thing, let me know! I really love that movie. Omg, I think any sort of apples remind me of Barbossa too! That's why I named this fic "Poisoned Apples", hehe. I should definitely watch "The Devil's Advocate" then. Is it better than "The Devil's Rejects"? I agree with you about Lizzie, she will meet either Norrie or Jack in this chapter. Let me know what you think of it  
**

**Alicia: Omg, you look so beautiful! I wish I looked like you! Sorry I wasn't on last night. It was chaos around here again. I'll be on later tonight though! Thanks for reading. :)  
**

**Elspeth: Oh yeah, I heard that they were making The Host into a movie. I think the book looks better than the movie, but that's just me. Thanks about the chapters! And ikr? Will is a Lizzie magnet or something. I wish I was a magnet for some guy. :P Thanks for reading!  
**

**TheSupernova: Lol, ikr? I always want to dump a bucket of water over those sailors' heads because the way they act makes them seem half-asleep or drunk. I hope you can see the forth movie soon! And yup, Lizzie has finally made it to Tortuga after a lot of hard work. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Immysaurus: I'm totally with you on that one - let's join the triplets! I think that all three of them are very pretty. Maybe they can give me some hair and makeup advice. Haha, that's true, does Disney ever let a bad guy "go free"? It seems like they always die or have to endure some sort of punishment. Lumiere/Babette is a super cute pairing. Have you ever read any fics on them before? I don't think I have, but I love the couple. D'awww, Randall is a bit of a nerd? *squee* Your prediction of what happens in Monsters University sounds really accurate! Personally, if I was directing the movie, I'd write it the other way around. You know, with Sulley and Randall becoming friends and Mike getting in the way of their relationship. It seems to me that Randall respected Sulley to some extent in Monsters Inc. whereas Mike was always in his way or annoying him. What do you think? I got so inspired that I started a Monsters story. I couldn't help myself. :P I've got about six chapters written so far and I can't decide whether to post it now or to wait. x_x Ooo, that's awesome that you've been a fan of Monsters for so long! Was Randall your favorite character from the beginning? A friend of mine told me to watch it since they knew I'd like Randall. xD Yay, I'm glad you don't mind Randall/Sulley. I'm sort of doing an undertone of that in my story. Nothing intense, but enough to make them really close until a certain Mike gets in the way. :P I've been bi for about the last three years or so now. I know what you mean about being bi curious. I don't think anyone is 100% straight if that makes any sense? I thought Eclipse was decent, the first part of Breaking Dawn was awful, and the final part was really good, mainly due to Aro. He stole the show in that movie imo. You're right; Lizzie is going to meet Scruffington in this chapter! *parties* Aw, that's so nice of you to say about my updates. I look forwards to your reviews each day. :3 Thanks so much for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXVI  
**

_~ An Old Friend ~_**  
**

I am more thankful than ever for my sailor's clothing as I disembark from the merchant vessel and take my first step onto the docks of Tortuga. All men have a lusty fire burning in their eyes as they roam about the town cackling drunkenly or booming out the lyrics to pirate songs. The whores continue to flaunt their bodies, shifting themselves in the lantern light to show off their ample bosoms and voluptuous curves. After glimpsing two darkened figures twined tightly together just within an alleyway, I flinch and keep my eyes posted directly ahead of me. There is something unsafe and unpredictable about this town. If only Will was here with me right now! I would feel so much better with his hand firmly grasping mine.

The thought of Will keeps keeps me moving forwards. However, I come to a sudden halt as I notice a pool of blood by my feet. My face contorts at the sight of it and I quickly take a detour far around the sticky crimson substance. I don't watch where I am going and practically run into a bundle of rags lying in the middle of the street. It takes me a moment before I realize that the rag pile is actually a figure, most likely so drunk that he passed out on his way back home or to another tavern for all I know.

Ignoring the pandemonium of the town, I come to a stop and figure that I really ought to get my bearings. Wandering aimlessly around the town will do me no good. My face wrinkles as the stench of alcohol, vomit, rotting blood, and other disconcerting substances waft to my nose. Glancing upwards, I find myself in front of a tavern that appears to be called "The Faithful Bride". The name of the tavern seems almost comical considering the fact that mostly whores and drunkards gather there. Perhaps it was named after irony?

Since this building of debauchery seems to be the destination of most of the surly folk wandering the streets, I decide to make it my destination as well. Perhaps, if I am lucky, I can find Will here. However, even as I reach a hand out to the greasy handle of the tavern, I just can't quite seem to imagine Will in a place like this. Jack, maybe, but Will? No.

My heart skips a beat as I find myself wondering if perhaps I will find Jack here. It has been quite a while since I've seen him. The thought of seeing Jack once more spurs me onwards and helps me gather the strength I need to push open the heavy doors to the large pub.

Loud accordion music, raucous chatter, shouting, and the smashing of bottles greet my ears as I enter the dimly lit tavern. It appears as if there is a large fight going on since several men have swords, pistols, rifles, or other weapons gripped tightly in their hands. Some unruly figures are even fighting brutally with only their hands as they roll around on the tables sprinkled throughout the bar. A glimpse of silver to my right catches my eye. What could it be?

Turning my eyes to the shining object, I find an abandoned sword lying against the discolored wall of the tavern. I don't know how to handle a sword much less try to use one to fight, but I figure I might as well take it in case I find that I have to defend myself from the inebriated men scrimmaging all around me.

Heavy sword now held awkwardly in my hand, I scan the tumult for any sign of a familiar face. I find that I am just as eager to see Jack as I am to see Will. This thought makes guilt pool at the pit of my stomach. I am going to marry Will, not Jack! Shouldn't my future husband be my top priority right now?

Since it's too hard to think in this chaos, I try to weave my way around the brawling figures while searching for dark hair and dark eyes at the same time. No person who matches my description comes into view, but I do see a familiar face. I come to a halt as my mouth drops open in disbelief. Is it...could it be...?

I squint and take in the tall figure waving his sword in front of himself and giving the fighting men surrounding him a steely look. There is something all too familiar about the slender figure wearing a grimy blue navy coat with gold buttons and once white breeches. Although his green eyes have an untamed glint to them, I remember a day when those eyes held a very different emotion in them when they looked at me. The white wig on the man's head is no longer white at all and is instead the color white turns when it is stained with mud, dirt, and other despicable substances.

I'm unsure of how the Commodore arrived here or what he is doing in Tortuga, but it is clear from just one look at him that he is very drunk. Anyone in their right mind would know better than to try and take on a long line of pirates in a duel. Even though I don't know how to handle a sword, I feel like I must do something to try and help out James Norrington.

Taking a few steps forwards into the fray, I take a stand besides the grimy Commodore and raise my heavy sword to try and defend myself and the Commodore from the oncoming attackers. I manage to deflect a few thrusts, but it is only a matter of time before one meets its mark. Sword fighting is certainly not a skill of mine. The metal weapon feels awkward and unwieldy in my grasp. I swing it around gracelessly and wince every time I hear steel clashing against steel. This fighting needs to come to an end - quickly!

The Commodore does not help out our situation much and asks in a drunken voice, "Come on, then! Who wants some? I'll have you all one by one! Come on, who's first?"

I have never seen James Norrington drunk before, but it is clear that he does not react to alcohol well. Before someone gets dangerously hurt, I do the only thing I can think of doing. I yank the bottle of rum or some other vile substance out of the Commodore's left hand and smash it over his head.

Thud! The man immediately falls to the floor, partially from the shattering of the bottle and partially because he is drunk out of his mind. I didn't want to have to smash the bottle over the Commodore's head, but if I let him keep on fighting these brutal men, he was bound to get hurt at some point or another.

As the eyes of James Norrington's would-be opponents turn to face me, I tug my hat down over my eyes and take on a gruff voice as I call out in the turmoil, "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!"

A momentary silence follows my statement and fear temporarily clutches at my heart. Did I say the wrong thing? Will these savage men jab their swords at me now? I hold my breath until a delayed cheer fills the air. The men tip their hats to me before proceeding to grab the unconscious Commodore's arms. They start dragging him towards the doorway of the tavern, jeering and catcalling. I follow them at a distance, planning to help the man as soon as he is tossed out of the tavern.

Unfortunately, as I trail the drunkards out of the pub, I realize that they are not just going to throw James Norrington into the streets. Oh no, instead, they decide that it would be best to throw him into the pig pen to the right of the tavern. I sigh heavily as the men cheerfully dump the poor Commodore into the mud and then return to The Faithful Bride for more brawling and drinking.

Once all of the men have vanished from view, I hurry across the grimy streets of Tortuga, avoiding a pile of vomit to my right as I rush to the Commodore's side. I wrinkle my nose and try to ignore the atrocious smell of the pig pen while I take the Commodore's shoulder and attempt to turn him around towards me, hoping that he has regained consciousness once more. To my surprise, he has.

"Oh, James," I sigh as his bleary green eyes find my face. "I didn't want to do that, but you would have gotten hurt otherwise. What on earth are you doing in Tortuga?"

The Commodore blinks a few times, trying to get his unfocused eyes to clear. Mud streaks down one side of his face and his already dirty wig is now so grubby that you'd never have known that it was once white. Finally, James Norrington manages to focus and his expression turns to one of disbelief as he slurs, "Elizabeth? What are _you_ doing here? You should be at home with your father not at this...this...salacious excuse for a port!"

"I could say the same for you," I point out since James is the one covered in mud and very drunk. "I'm here looking for Will. It's a very long story, one that I will explain to you tomorrow. It's late and I'm exhausted. Do you know of an inn where we can stay for the night?"

James' bloodshot eyes narrow and his forehead creases. I realize that it won't do me any good to ask the intoxicated Commodore for directions to an inn and start looking around for one myself. The night is falling fast and already the stars are twinkling down on the Commodore and me. Looking for Will at this point in the day won't do me any good. I will resume my search tomorrow in the daylight. Despite the fact that my disguise has worked thus far, wandering these libidinous streets at night seems perilous to me.

After a quick glance to my right, I find a small inn just a short distance away from the tavern. The paint on the sign above the door is peeling and the building itself is dilapidated, but I suppose that renting a room inside it will be better than sleeping on the streets.

Getting to my feet, I lean down and extend a hand to James, asking, "Can you stand?"

James winces as he places a hand oozing with mud into my semi-clean one. I ignore the feel of slime against my palm and heave the unsteady man to his feet. James takes a few shaky steps after me as I start towards the inn, holding his hand tightly so he doesn't wander off or collapse for a second time tonight.

"I...apologize that you have to see me this way. I wasn't expecting your presence here tonight," James slurs to me, attempting to speak formally despite his current state.

"There's no need to apologize. Sometimes I wonder what this world is coming to. Commodores are reduced to drunkards and Governor's daughters are sentenced to death for petty 'crimes'," I sigh as I lead James to the well worn door of the inn. I pause outside of it and suddenly bite my tongue, asking, "You _do_ happen to have a few gold pieces with you, don't you?"

I hold my breath yet again while James searches his pockets for a gold piece. I don't have any money with me, so if James doesn't have any gold pieces, it appears as if we will be spending the night out on the streets whether we want to or not. Just the thought sends shivers running down my spine as I notice a group of shiny-eyed rats racing across the street to my right.

"Hm. Ah, yes, it seems like I do have two gold pieces left," James murmurs after a moment of rifling around in his pocket. He triumphantly produces two gold pieces and unsteadily drops them into my hand before his brow furrows and he comprehends what I said earlier, asking, "What's this about a death sentence?"

"I will tell you about it once we find ourselves a room," I promise the Commodore before opening the door to the inn. It opens with such a loud creak that even James flinches. The two of us stride into a dimly lit room where a dark-haired woman who appears to be in her thirties is standing behind a desk. She has shrewd eyes and something tells me that she has worked here for quite some time. I step up to her and resume my male voice as I ask, "How much is it for a room here?"

The woman's sharp eyes scrutinize me and then trail over the mud soaked Commodore. Her lip curls in distaste and she asks in a voice dripping with disgust, "For the two of you? That will be two gold pieces."

I have a feeling that the woman usually rents rooms for only one gold piece, but I don't feel like I'm in a position to barter right now. I hand over the two gold pieces and quickly withdraw my hand from the woman when I feel her gaze focus in on the smooth skin of my hand.

"The last room on the right is yours," she says, nodding towards a dark hallway, not saying anything about my gender even though I'm quite sure she suspects the truth.

Still holding James' hand tightly in mine since I feel him wobbling about, I lead him down the dark hallway towards the room the woman directed us to. I'm feeling extremely grateful that I ran into my old friend tonight. If I hadn't found James here in Tortuga, where would I be right now? I wouldn't have had any money of my own and would never have been able to get a room for free at the inn. Most likely, I would have ended up having to spend a night all alone out on the formidable streets of this unpredictable port.

When the two of us reach the end of the hallway, I push open the door to our right and take a quick step inside the room we've rented for the night. It's not a very nice room by any means. There are stains on the floor, the paint on the wall is fading, and the bed is small and smells of its previous occupants. However, the room offers us shelter, and for that, I am very grateful.

At this point, I figure that it is safe to release James' hand. He staggers into the bedroom behind me and then stumbles over to the bed before sitting down on the edge of it, rubbing his forehead as if he has a serious headache. I wouldn't be surprised if he does have one considering how much he's had to drink.

As I turn to lock the door to the room behind me, James pats the threadbare quilt he's sitting on and motions for me to sit next to him as he slurs, "Do tell me what has happened to you, Elizabeth. I hope that you didn't run away from home just to go chasing after pirates."

"No," I reply, smiling ruefully as I start across the room towards the Commodore. "I certainly did not run away from home for that reason. I left because all of our lives are at stake."

* * *

_Well, at least Elizabeth has found James! Do you think they will find Will or Jack next? R__eview please! :)  
_


	47. Confirmed Suspicions

**iBrizzy: Oh god, I'm so sorry about your cat. That must have been horrible. =/ I had a cat who got sick with kidney failure when she was only six. It was awful because you could literally see her shriveling up. At least your cat had a nice, long life. I'm sure she's gone to animal heaven (yes, I believe there is a place like that). Yeah, finding James at a pirate port is very out of character for him. But yup, I agree, I think Lizzie would rather find Jack than Will. She seems to have a thing going for Jack in the second movie, you know? :P  
**

**LuluCalliope: Well, breaking off more than falling out exactly. I think it's either from stress or eating the wrong sorts of food (thanks a lot mom). x_x Thanks for reading!**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's true! Jack or Will might still be on the island though...Lizzie just may not have run into them yet. Thank you for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: I like supernatural thrillers! Honestly, I don't think there's a movie genre I don't like although I'll admit that comedy isn't my top favorite. How about you? Any movie genres you dislike? I agree with you about the Firefly family getting what they deserved. There were...kind of likeable traits about them though, don't you think? Maybe that's just me though, lol. Hm...good question! If I was going to get killed, I'd want it to be by either Barbossa, Christophe, or my Spanish guy from the Potc films. I dunno if you like or know much about Twilight, but I wouldn't mind getting killed by James, Laurent, or Aro from any of those books/movies either. How about you? Yeah, I agree - Lizzie and James have a LOT of catching up to do! They'll be joining forces with Jack very soon. I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: God, that's mean! *huggles tight* Well, believe me, you're way prettier than me anyway. Thanks for reading. :)  
**

**Elspeth: Hehe, who doesn't want to be a guy magnet? :P I get so jealous of those girls who have like four or five girls following them around, you know? And same! I'm also going to give the movie a watch. Do you think it will be better than Twilight? Thanks for reading!  
**

**TheSupernova: Hehe, ikr? I think getting hit over the head with a bottle would hurt though. What do you think? I was kind of surprised that James wasn't bleeding after that. xD Those other sailors definitely deserve bottles getting smashed over their heads though. :P Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Immysaurus: Woo! Now all I have to do is dye my hair blonde and we're good to go. Is your hair naturally blonde or do you dye yours? I've always wanted blonde hair. It's so pretty. :) It's kind of a shame that no Disney villains get let off the hook so to speak. Who do you think got the worst ending out of all of the villains? Same here about Lumiere/Babette fics although I've seen some great pics of them on deviantart! And yes! Babette is so beautiful. When I was younger, I would try to dress up as her. :P My parents probably realized I was a little unhinged at that point, hehe. Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like my theory about Monsters University! I think it's too slashy to be part of the film, so I'll just write my little fic about it instead. And yup! I started it already. :P I needed something to take my mind off of some irl things the other day and starting a Monsters fic seemed like the perfect way to do that. Funny you mention that, because I had that same feeling that Randall would have gotten bullied too. I already had Mike pick on him for his glasses in my fic. I really want to post the story already, but I suppose I really ought to finish posting all of this one first. =/ Let's see...I've been a Monsters fan for about two years now, I think. Not a long time, but I love the movie nonetheless! I don't know if you like plushes at all, but I saw this REALLY cute Randall plush on ebay the other day. I really want it. :P Ooo, are you going to buy the boxset of the Twilight saga? Let me know if you do! Hehe, I totally watch the last movie just for Aro. Although, I also like the Kate/Garrett pairing in it. If you watch the final film, you'll have to let me know what you think of them. :) Hehe, you should feel loved! *huggles* You're one of my best friends! My weekend has been a little difficult so far because everyone in the house is sick. I guess we passed it along to each other. =/ How's your weekend going? :) Omg, yes, I also feel horrible for Norrie when he gets chucked in the mud! I want to go and pull him out of it. D: Thanks so much for reading! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXVII  
**

_~ Confirmed Suspicions ~_**  
**

James' face immediately contorts when I tell him that all of our lives are at stake. I hate to be the one to inform him of this, especially since his foggy mind is having a hard time concentrating on anything at the moment, but he needs to be aware of the price on our heads. Even though I have the pardon papers still tucked firmly under my vest, I don't believe that I am truly safe while Lord Beckett still lusts for Jack's compass. He is a man who gets what he wants regardless of the price he must pay or the people he must condemn to fulfill his wishes.

James frowns at me and shakes his head as if to clear it as he asks, "Whatever do you mean, Miss Swann? What have we done wrong? I did my duty and searched for that bloody pirate fiend that your blacksmith friend happened to set free. I searched and searched for him until a hurricane destroyed my ship and killed my men. How can I possibly have a death sentence hanging over my head after all of this?"

I have many questions for James and he clearly has several for me as well. I decide to answer his questions first since I doubt he will be able to give me replies to my inquiries while he's so drunk. Trying to summarize as quickly as I can, I explain, "Lord Beckett from the East India Trading Company gave my father letters that sentenced Will, you, and me to death because we supposedly assisted in the escape of an infamous criminal. It is an unfair sentence, of course, but Lord Beckett does not seem to be able to distinguish right from wrong."

"I have heard of the man you speak of. From what I know, he has never been to Port Royal before. Why on earth he would issue out a death sentence upon you is beyond me," James shakes his head incredulously. "To issue a death sentence upon a non-pirate is a harsh deed, but to issue one to a woman..."

I watch James trail off, still shaking his head in astonishment. Leaning against the wall and taking off my sailor's hat since there is no need for disguise at the moment, I reply, "Lord Beckett wants something of Jack's. Perhaps you remember his compass that doesn't point north?"

James scoffs and frowns as he nods and says, "Of course I remember that wretched thing. Whatever does Lord Beckett want it for?"

"I'm not quite certain. He was a bit vague on that point. All I remember is him saying that there is more than one chest of value in these waters," I shrug my shoulders, just as clueless as James is about Beckett's interest in the compass. "Anyway, Lord Beckett plans to drop the charges he's holding against us once Will retrieves the compass for him. I was kept in prison, but escaped with the help of my father. I took to stowing away on a merchant vessel and convinced the captain of the ship to make port in Tortuga. Now I see why he was so hesitant to do so! This place is awful."

"Isn't it though?" James slurs, leaning against the wall next to me and tossing his mucky hat and mussed wig into the opposite corner of the room. His words slide out of his mouth and run together, making it hard for me to hear what he is saying at times. Sighing, he asks, "So I suppose you're here looking for that Turner fellow as well as the pirate then?"

"Yes," I reply, a bit indignantly, sensing the scorn in James' voice.

"Fetching a compass that doesn't point north does not seem like a deed that will redeem the three of us in Lord Beckett's eyes. What makes you trust him?" James asks, eyes narrowed.

I hesitate for a long moment, unsure about whether or not I should tell James about the pardon papers I negotiated from Beckett. Part of me wants to tell him about them, but another part of me says that would be a mistake. If I show James the letters, he will insist on returning me to Port Royal at once, thinking it his duty. He won't think of Will's or Jack's safety.

"We don't have a choice. We have to trust him," I reply after a moment's pause. I look up and down the filthy, foul-smelling Commodore and ask, "What exactly happened to _you_, James?"

"I've already mostly told you my story, but I can give you the more detailed version of it if you like," James slurs, causing me to have to lean towards him to distinguish his words. "I set sail the day after Mr. Turner found it necessary to help release Mr. Sparrow from the gallows. All went well until a storm arouse. Several of my men urged me to turn back, but I was upset and wanted to waste no time in finding the pirate. I pushed the crew onwards through the storm, which was clearly a mistake."

"Everyone wondered about that. Lieutenant Groves said that he didn't think you would risk the hurricane, but nobody had heard word of you or seen you for quite a while," I point out.

"Yes, well, there was a reason for that," James replies ruefully as he tucks shaggy, shoulder-length brown hair behind his ears. "The ship was torn to pieces in the hurricane. I gave orders to abandon the ship. Most of my men were dragged down to the depths during that horrible onslaught. There was nothing I could do for them. I grabbed a broken piece of driftwood and ended up here on the beach of Tortuga. I've been wandering through the town ever since. There isn't much to do in these parts, especially when you don't have enough gold coins to purchase your way back to Port Royal."

"There's nothing to do but drink here," I mutter wryly, sending James a look out of the corner of my eyes.

James' cheeks turn a shade of embarrassed red as he admits, "Unfortunately, that is true."

I try to think up a way I can help the Commodore. Staring blankly at the discolored wall in front of me, I attempt to come up with a plan to save Will, James, and myself. Suddenly, the answer hits me like a slap to the cheek. Sitting up abruptly, I look urgently into James' eyes and press, "You can't go back to Port Royal. It isn't safe for you there. Come with me."

"I don't see why I can't go back to Port Royal. Surely I can reason with this Lord Beckett fellow and redeem the two of us in the eyes of the Crown. Besides, where exactly do you plan on going? You cannot hide as a man forever, Elizabeth. I hate to say it, but without the hat, your disguise does not do you much good," James points out dryly.

"My plan is not to pretend to be a sailor for the rest of my life," I reply, the corner of my mouth lifting in amusement. "I plan to find Jack and Will. Besides, you just said yourself that there is no way for us to trust Lord Beckett. Wouldn't returning to Port Royal merely ensure your death sentence?"

A long silence falls as James thinks about this. It takes him twice as long to comprehend my words as usual due to his drunkenness. Finally, he admits that I am right and says, "I suppose so, but I do not think that finding the Turner fellow will help us in the least. What I still don't understand is why_ I_ have a death sentence hanging over my head."

"I don't know either. I believe it is because you waited one day before pursuing Jack. Perhaps that is why you have the same sentence as the rest of us?" I suggest.

"That's ridiculous!" James says, letting his drunk side show in his rage. His eyes narrow and he smacks his fist on the bed, saying, "I have served the Crown loyally for many, many years."

"Yes, I know. Lord Beckett is a cruel man who knows how to drive a hard bargain," I nod, trying to calm James down before he starts acting as drunk as I know he really is after watching his behavior at the tavern earlier. I appreciate his efforts to act like a gentleman around me, but I don't know how long these efforts will stay in effect for. A bit anxious at this point, I press, "You_ will _come with me, won't you, James? At least we have each other. All we need to do is find Will and everything will be fine once again."

"Why is the Turner boy the solution to everything?" James complains in his intoxicated state, a gleam of jealous shining in his eyes. He glances down at my hand and asks, "Have you married yet?"

"No, not yet," I shake my head sadly, feeling my pulse speed up as I remember how important an imminent marriage is for me. I continue to deal with faintness and shortness of breath, but I've done my best to try not to focus on the fact that I am pregnant. Until it starts showing, I cannot afford to worry about it. I have enough stresses to deal with as it is. Face darkening and eyes getting cloudy, I reply, "I was about to get married when Beckett interrupted the ceremony and turned the whole situation upsi-down. The sooner we find Will, the better."

"I see you're in quite a hurry to get married now," James says, the envious spark still visible on his face as he adds, "I don't remember you being this anxious to marry when I asked for your hand."

Not wanting to bring this topic up right now since it will only upset James, I try and glide past it, murmuring, "That was different. You know it wouldn't have worked out between us."

"Oh? I care to disagree with you on that point, Miss Swann," James murmurs, sadness pooling in his emerald orbs. I feel a stab of guilt as the Commodore hurries on, "I want whatever is best for you though, of course. I do, however, still care for you, Elizabeth. If you ever have second thoughts about Mr. Turner, realize that my offer still stands."

"James, I..." I trail off, not sure what to say. I understand that he still loves me, but what can I do about it? I'm already battling the death of the man who's child I'm carrying, I'm searching everywhere for the man I am to marry, and I seem to be struggling with undistinguished feelings for Jack Sparrow. The last thing I need is for the Commodore to enter my tumult of mixed emotions.

"I know," James interjects quickly before I can finish my sentence. "You will have Mr. Turner for your husband."

I nod curtly, causing a short silence to fall between the two of us. A yawn slips out of my mouth and I quickly raise a hand to cover it. My yawn must be contagious because next thing I know, James is yawning too. Glancing down at the faded quilt the two of us are sitting on, I suggest, "Perhaps we ought to get some rest? We have quite a bit to do tomorrow trying to find Jack and Will."

James' eyebrows lift and he can't help but ask in an almost snide voice, "Jack Sparrow? Why must we find him, pray tell?"

I feel my cheeks flush for unknown reasons and turn my eyes to the quilt, fingering the edge of it while I search my head for an answer to James' question. There is a reason behind why I need to find Jack, but the reason seems to have slipped my mind. Thankfully, the answer comes to me before I make an even bigger fool of myself and I quickly reply, "Will was searching for Jack, so they are likely already together or Jack knows where Will went."

"Hm," James says suspiciously, one eyebrow still cocked dubiously at me.

"What?" I ask, suddenly defensive as I change positions and hug my knees against my chest.

"I was just thinking that it is rather odd how you went to such extremes to free the said pirate from the gallows and now you seem to plan to journey out of your way to find him," James points out cynically. "Are you sure that we are looking for William Turner here or are we actually looking for Jack Sparrow?"

"Don't be foolish! Of course we're searching for Will," I say indignantly, giving James an annoyed look because, in truth, I am afraid that he might be right. Not wanting him to see through me to my underlying emotions, I go on, "The possibility that you might even think otherwise is absurd. Now are we going to rest or are we going to discuss foolish matters until dawn?"

Seeing just how much he is upsetting me, James decides to let the matter go although I see a glint of confirmation flash through his eyes at my defensiveness. Switching positions, James props himself up onto an elbow on the left side of the bed and replies, "We're going to rest like you said earlier. You clearly need it."

"So do you," I point out, thinking that James is the one worse for wear in this situation considering the fact that he is the one covered in slop from head to toe and smelling as if he has gone a few months without a bath. I hesitate before laying down, hoping that there is no mud on my side of the bed.

Noticing what I'm doing, James blushes and tries to scramble back up from the bed, apologizing, "I am sorry. I will sleep on the floor and leave the bed to you."

"No, no, it's fine," I reply, placing a hand on James' shoulder to keep him from getting up. "I trust you. We can sleep here together."

"You're certain you do not mind?" James slurs, eyelids already half shut.

"Very certain," I nod resolutely.

It only takes a moment before James' shaggy brown head flops onto the pillow. He is sound asleep within the minute. Hearing his rhythmic breathing and watching the steady rise and fall of his chest somehow comforts me although it still takes me much longer to fall asleep. After such a long day, I should be able to fall asleep right away, but I can't help but think about what James suggested earlier. Am I on this journey to find Will or Jack?

* * *

_Hm...who do you think Elizabeth wants to find most? Will or Jack? R__eview please! :)  
_


	48. Frustration

**iBrizzy: I know what you're saying about your cat. Sometimes it's better for them to be at peace than to continue to suffer day in and day out. It was kind of ironic because my cat with kidney failure died the night before we were going to take her in to be put down. I guess that was a sign that there was no hope for her at that point. Anyway, I remember you telling me that about the second movie. Does that make the fic more interesting since you don't know exactly what's going to happen next? And yeah...that was kind of a repeat question on my part. Lizzie does want to find Jack more than Will. :P  
**

**Frustration: Yay, you're back! That's totally okay, I completely understand about assignments. I should spend more time on them and less time on FF, but meh. :P Anyway, I agree with you completely. Lizzie is searching for both Will and Jack for completely different reasons. Sometimes I wonder if she ever thought about abandoning Will and just running away with Jack, you know? He could offer her that freedom that she's always wanted. I'm glad to hear that you're getting the hang of your new phone. What kind of phone is it? My dad refuses to get me anything more than a basic cell phone after I lost my last one, not like I can really blame him for that.  
**

**Bloodsired: Same here, the storyline and the characters involved in a movie are what really makes it interesting! Oh, I'm like you when it comes to corny comedy. I don't like that type of thing at all. I like films where you feel like you get something out of them, you know? I hate watching films and then thinking afterwards, "Well, that was a waste of time." Yay for us both agreeing to die by Barbossa's hand! *high fives you* I'd die by Beckett's hand too, but I don't really see him killing anyone himself. He usually makes Mercer do his dirty work. What do you think? I like Twilight. :P If you're ever interested in it, I'd recommend reading the books instead of watching the movies. They're pretty decent if you like supernatural stuff. I haven't watched Elizabeth before. Is it a film I should see? I don't know anything about it. Hehe, I would choose Jack first and then Norrie and then Will too! Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)  
**

**Alicia: That's great! Did you get back to school okay and everything? Thanks for reading. ^^  
**

**Elspeth: Yeah, I know what you mean. I'd like Twilight a lot more if Kristen Stewart wasn't part of it, you know? :P And exactly! Those girls are lucky. Oh well, don't worry, I like trees too. *hugs*  
**

**Immysaurus: Ooo, I bet your hair looks so pretty! :D I just love getting my hair and nails done, don't you? It feels really nice to get pampered and look pretty. My natural hair color is an ugly brown, lol. I have some old high-lights in it, but I feel like they're not enough. I'd really like to dye my hair either red or blonde. What color did you get for your nails? Same thoughts here about villains who were straight out killed at the end of the films. Personally, I think Facilier had the worst ending since he got "dragged to hell" so to speak and I feel like hell would be worse than death if that makes any sense? I felt so bad for Randall at the end of Monsters Inc. x_x Do you think that we're supposed to infer that he died after that? I keep trying to convince myself that he made it through the beating. Aw, thanks, I'm so glad that you're excited for my Monsters story! I worked on it some more today. I feel like Randall would be a really smart student and maybe get picked on for being geeky and so studious. What do you think? I'm also debating whether or not to write the whole thing in Randall's POV or to throw in some Sulley chapters too. So many questions! xD Anyway, I know exactly what you mean about the Randall plushes! They look so huggable! I hope we can both get one. Let me know if you get the Twilight boxset! I really want to get the fifth movie, but it seems expensive everywhere I look for it. *hugs again* Thank you so much! :D It's great to hear that you consider me a good friend. I always look forwards to our little chats so much. I am feeling a little better today, thanks for asking! How's it been by you today? Has the rain let up at all, I hope? Haha, DMC did sort of scream "Sparrabeth!" I didn't really notice Lizzie having any feelings for Jack in CotBP, and then in DMC, she immediately had a thing for him from the beginning. Thanks so much for reading! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXVIII  
**

_~ Frustration ~_**  
**

The next morning I wake to find my head on a pillow instead of on the hard, water warped floorboards of a ship. Blinking sleepily, I take in my surroundings and find myself lying on a tattered mattress covered with threadbare quilts. Despite the fact that I'm not using any of the blankets or the quilts on the bed, I find that I am surprisingly warm. There is an unfamiliar arm wrapped around me and warm breath on my face. I don't know how we adjusted to this position, but James has somehow managed to wrap an arm around me. Honestly, I doubt he even knew what he was doing when he altered positions. I trust James and don't mind sleeping in the bed with him. I will admit that the smell of his clothing is atrocious, but other than that, the arm encircling me helps me feel safe and protected.

Instead of sitting up right away, I stay where I am and wait for James to wake up. A small wave of guilt washes over me as I look at James' sleeping face. He looks so calm and peaceful right now, so unlike the James I know. It pains me to know of his strong feelings for me since I know I can never return them. James is a good man and deserves a woman who loves him deeply

I'm considering where I should start looking for Will and Jack when my stomach suddenly clenches and a wave of nausea pours over me. I bite my lip and wait for it to pass, but the sensation insists on worsening instead of getting better. I try to force the nausea back, but that, in turn, makes my stomach flip upsi-down.

Sliding out from under James' arm, I drop to the stained floor and duck my head under the bed to look for the chamber pot, one hand covering my mouth just in case. After searching around in the dark for a few frantic moments, my hand finds the cold ceramic pot. I yank it out from underneath the bed before emptying my stomach as quietly as I can. Unfortunately, it's still enough to wake James up. I push my hair back behind my ears and take a steadying breath.

A loud creak sounds from the old, worn mattress as James sits up, his eyes still bloodshot and bleary. He takes one look at me and raises one eyebrow, asking, "Were you drinking last night?"

"Of course not!" I exclaim in disgust. The idea of me drinking a vile substance such as rum causes my stomach to clench even more tightly. Unable to help it, the accusatory comment pours out of my mouth as I add, "I think we all know who was drinking last night."

"Yes, well, I have a bloody headache over it," James says ruefully, kneading his forehead with one dirty hand. Despite the fact that I just snapped at him, he continues to look concerned and asks me, "Are you alright, Elizabeth? You're not sick, are you? If so, we should get you to a doctor at once."

"I'm quite sure that there are no doctors here in Tortuga, but even if there were, I wouldn't trust them," I shudder at the thought of visiting a doctor in this damned town. After braiding my hair, I reach for my sailor's hat and cram it back down over my head, stating resolutely, "I'm not sick, so you needn't worry. I think we ought to leave at once and see if we can find Will or Jack."

"Although I'm not so inclined towards finding either of them, I'd prefer to find the Turner lad rather than that filthy pirate," James says, his nose wrinkling up at the thought of Jack. I find his words almost amusing since James is no better looking than a pirate himself while he's caked in mud, grime, and sweat.

I stand up and start towards the door of the inn, expecting James to follow me as I reply, "I'd prefer to find Will as well, but it is likely that we will find Jack first considering the fact that he seems to be widely known around these parts. I think we ought to start by asking the people in town if they've seen any signs of Will or Jack."

"You actually want to ask the ruffians roaming these streets for advice? That's rather..." James trails off as he gets to his feet. Almost immediately, he drops onto his knees and empties his stomach in the chamber pot. I turn around just in time to miss the sordid sight, but am still privy to the loud splattering of vomit against the sides of the chamber pot. I keep my head turned towards the door as James recovers and staggers to his feet, muttering, "The sooner we get out of this wretched place, the better, I suppose."

I nod and push the door to the inn open before I have to breathe in the foul air now circulating throughout the room. James and I must be quite a sight. He is covered in grime from head to toe, I am still dressed like a man and am sprinkled with a considerable amount of filth as well, and a rancid scent comes from both of our clothing. As the two of us make our way down the hallway of the inn, we get a few disgusted looks, but nothing more than that. Apparently, dirt and grime are common in the streets of Tortuga.

As soon as James and I exit the inn under the shrewd eye of the innkeeper, we come to a halt. Tortuga seems a bit less menacing in the morning. The sun is rising and is casting beautiful shades of peach, lilac, and cerulean over the town. The water sparkles invitingly at us from the distance, almost beckoning us to come forwards and clean ourselves in it. I long for a bath, but cleanliness is not my top priority right now. Finding Will is what matters, and to find Will, I am going to have to ask the townsfolk if they have seen any sign of him.

I'm still standing rooting to the spot when James sidles up next to me and gives me a condescending look, pointing out, "Who exactly are you planning on talking to in this godforsaken place? It appears as if everyone here is a drunk or a harlot."

As much as I don't want to admit it, James is right. Two men staggering down the streets in front of us singing loudly in slurred voices are clearly drunk. A group of women sashaying their way along the side of the street are most likely whores from the way their darkly-lined eyes glitter seductively at the men. Only after carefully skimming the area around us do I find a man who might be worth talking to. He has a sack of something lumpy over his shoulder and is walking through the town purposefully, humming under his breath.

"What about him?" I suggest to James in a furtive voice.

"Talk to him if you wish, but you're never going to get anything out of anyone in this dismal place," James says pessimistically.

Wishing that he would brighten up a bit, I walk over to the man with the sack over his shoulder and ignore the sounds of vomit hitting the pavement from somewhere behind me. Drinking and James should not be put in the same sentence together, that's for certain.

Taking a deep breath, I prepare to tap on the man's shoulder to get his attention when James steps directly in front of me and points out, "Let me handle this. I don't want you getting hurt." I open my mouth to protest, but James has already tapped the man on the shoulder and is drawling, "Excuse me."

It irks me that James doesn't think I can take care of myself. He reminds me of my father in many ways. It is as if he considers it his personal duty to make certain that no harm comes to me. However, considering the fact that he doesn't seem to be doing a very good job taking care of himself, I don't think that his logic is accurate.

The man I wanted to talk to turns around at James' voice and speaks with an accent I can't identify, saying, "How can I help you folks? Lookin' for somewhere to take a bath?"

I can't tell if the man is jesting or not, but James does not take well to the man's sentence either way. His eyes harden and his voice is steely as he replies, "No. We are looking for a young man with dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He is a blacksmith and should be dressed according to his rank."

As the man thinks, I add, "Or have you perhaps seen a pirate with dreadlocks and a red bandanna who goes by the name of Jack Sparrow?"

The man's eyes stay narrowed until I speak. At my words, they immediately light up. The man says, "I haven't seen no blacksmiths 'round this area, but I have heard of Jack Sparrow."

I brighten while James' expression instantly turns sour. Forgetting to use my male voice, I ask eagerly, "Have you seen Jack Sparrow lately, sir?"

"Matter-of-fact, I have. He was at The Faithful Bride tavern last night. Saw him with my own eyes, I did. He might still be around. Good look if you're searchin' for him," the man says, giving me a curious look at the change of tones in my voice before he continues on his way.

As the man leaves, it occurs to me that both James and I were at The Faithful Bride last night. You really would have thought that one of us would have noticed him. When I turn to James, he intentionally avoids my gaze. Crossing my arms over my chest, I point out, "You knew all along that Jack Sparrow is in Tortuga, didn't you? You saw him last night!"

James hesitates before admitting, "I did see the scoundrel last night if you must know. As a matter of fact, he hired me."

"He _hired_ you?" I echo, a bit intrigued to hear how this came about. "What happened? Where is Jack now?"

"I don't remember every detail of our interaction as I was not feeling like myself last night," James starts, his way of saying that he was extremely drunk the previous night. "I think the pirate was trying to assemble a crew for some ungodly mission or another. I don't think I want to know where he's going. Without a crew of my own, I can't very well capture him and take him back to Port Royal as my prisoner. I'm quite sure that young Mr. Turner was not with him, so there is no need to go about finding the man."

"There is indeed reason to find Jack! He might know where Will is!" I exclaim, shocked that James didn't bother to tell me about this important bit of information earlier.

"It's unlikely," James mutters as I start towards the dock resolutely. James may not want to find Jack, but I do.

Thud, thud, thud. I listen to my own footsteps against the worn wood of the docks as I scan the ships in the horizon. If I can find the Black Pearl, then I can find Jack. I know that he doesn't leave his beloved ship alone for more than a few minutes at a time. Wait, what is that over there? I see a familiar looking figure making wide, exaggerated motions with his arms to another well-known figure with graying hair and a quick smile. It's Jack and Mr. Gibbs! My heart immediately soars and my steps quicken as I start down the dock towards the two men. James sighs loudly from behind me, following me at a very slow pace as he drags his feet against the wooden boards.

As I approach Jack, I wonder if he will recognize me. A feeling of doubt starts trickling through me and my steps slow. Jack has no doubt met countless women on his journeys across the seven seas. What if he sees me and doesn't know who I am? Also, why does this thought hurt so much?

Deciding to take my chances, I take a deep breath and approach the two figures, calling out, "Captain Sparrow!"

Jack barely glances over his shoulder at me before saying, "Have you come to join my crew, lad? If so, welcome aboard. We're a bit short-staffed at the moment, so there's no time to waste. See all of these barrels? They're all to go in me ship over there to your right. Beauty, isn't she?"

"I'm not here to join your crew," I frown, heart sinking as I realize that Jack does not recognize me. Feeling slighted for some odd reason, I add, "I'm here to find the man I love."

Jack straightens up and I detect him giving Mr. Gibbs a wary look as he waves him away and finally turns to me, saying, "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea."

"I mean William Turner, Captain Sparrow," I cut in, tilting my head back so Jack can see my face under the brim of my hat. "I know he came to find you. Where is he?"

"Elizabeth!" Jack exclaims, finally seeing my face for the first time. Recognition floods through his features and I find myself strangely satisfied to know that he recognizes me. Looking me from head to toe, Jack points out, "Those clothes do not flatter your figure at all. They make you look rather...boyish. It ought to be a dress or nothing to define your delicate features. In my cabin, I happen to have no dress..."

"Oh please," James mutters, turning to Jack with disgusted eyes. "The lady is about to get _married_. The least you can do is show her some respect. Answer her question or the two of us leave."

Jack turns from me to look at James, his expression contorting as he waves the dirty Commodore away from him, saying, "You look horrible and you smell even worse. What are you even doing here?"

"You hired me," James points out dryly. "I cannot help it if your standards are lax."

James and Jack glare at one another with unamused eyes. I sigh loudly and tap my foot against the dock. I've been standing here for a good five minutes and I'm still no closer to finding Will than I was yesterday!

* * *

_Do you think that Elizabeth will find out where Will is in the next chapter? R__eview please! :)  
_


	49. Setting Sail & Growing Suspicions

**WolfPirate: Haha, yeah, I do intentionally try to end my chapters as cliffhangers so people will want to read the next chapter as soon as it's posted. :P I suppose that's gotta be really annoying for the readers for, huh? Thanks for the compliment about how I write Norrington. I always saw him in a whole different situation than the pirates even when he was a deckhand himself. Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I really love your icon! I love wolves.  
**

**Frustration: Good luck with your half-yearlies! Those are always really stressful, but I'm sure you'll do fine if you study for them. Yeah, I agree with you about Lizzie and Jack. Still, it would be an interesting twist if someone wrote a fanfic about Lizzie abandoning Will and taking off with Jack. xD I'm not really a huge Sparrabeth fan, but it could be interesting. Your phone sounds nice! It's actually not too terrible about mine because the only thing I really do on it is set alarms. I'm not much of a phone talker, lol.  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: It's okay! I understand about the wi-fi thing. And yes, the sooner Lizzie finds Will, the better! Thanks for reading. :)**

**Bloodsired: Hehe, I will help you with royally pissing Beckett off so he can kill both of us instead of ordering Mercer to do it. xD I am actually a really big fan of historical films. I like how they are based on things that really happened. Do you like historical films usually? I really enjoyed reading/watching "The Other Boleyn Girl". That's probably my favorite historical book/film. Have you seen or read that? Aw, no! xP That's too bad about your dad. I hope you can watch the movies this weekend. *crosses fingers for you* Does your dad sort of hog the TV? Mine does that, lol. Exactly, Lizzie is a little too late! Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: That's awesome news about your dad! I've been sick today and really tired. What about you? Thanks for reading. ^^  
**

**Elspeth: Yay for tree fans! hehe And that is cool! xD I think you're my only reviewer who reviews before reading. :P What did you think of the last chapter?  
**

**Immysaurus: I'm definitely a girly girl when it comes to hair and nails. There's nothing I love more than a little pampering. Have you dyed your hair a variety or colors before or just blonde? I really want to try red and blonde (at different times of course, lol) at some point. Your nails sound really pretty! The natural look always looks nice and clean. Do you typically keep your nails painted all the time? Mine are always done. :P Yes, that would have been horrible if Randall died! *shudders* I wonder if they'll ever do a Monsters 3, you know, like a sequel to Monsters Inc. Probably not, but we can hope, right? Aw, thanks for being excited about my story! I really want to post it, but I don't know if I can handle posting any more stories right now. Decisions, decisions! xD I agree with you about Randall being smart. I can see him acing a lot of classes. I also see him as a bit of a loner. What about you? It's hard to figure out how to write his personality for Monsters University. I don't want to alter his personality from Monsters Inc. too much to the point that his character is unrecognizable, you know? I do want to tone down his "hard edge" though since he's younger and all that. Awwww, yay, I'm glad you look forwards to our chats! *huggles* I'm glad it stopped raining by you! :D Did you have a nice day then? It was raining earlier here and now the rain has turned into snow. =/ I'm ready for some nice warm springtime weather. Hehe, I'm jealous of Lizzie too. Who doesn't want to share a bed with Scruffington?! I see James as a man who would hold up his dignity around a woman regardless of the situation. He's such a gentleman. :) Thanks so much for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter IL  
**

_~ Setting Sail & Growing Suspicions ~_**  
**

James and Jack appear to be holding a staring contest to determine who can glare at the other for the longest period of time. I honestly don't care if the two men are friends or if they despise one another. After lots of searching, I've finally found Jack, but I can't say that he's being very helpful. I clear my throat to try and direct Jack's attention back to me. His gaze stays on James. Sighing, I tap my foot loudly on the dock to create a steady thud, thud, thud. Still, Jack's eyes stay glued to James'.

At wit's end, I exclaim loudly, "Jack! Where is Will? You're avoiding my question. I can tell that you know where he is."

Jack finally turns back to me with a wary expression on his face that tells me that he does indeed know where Will is and that Will is not here with him at this current moment. Waving behind himself to where the Black Pearl is floating peacefully in the crystalline waters, Jack suggests, "How about we go to my cabin to discuss the matter at hand, luv? We could sit back, relax, have a drink or two..."

"You know what I think of rum," I frown at Jack, my nose wrinkling at the thought of the vile substance that has been causing James so much trouble this morning. Honestly, I wouldn't mind taking up Jack's offer minus the rum, but I am getting a very ominous feeling deep inside me that tells me that Will is in imminent danger. I press, "If you don't tell me where Will is, I'm leaving."

"No, no! Wait!" Jack says as I turn on my heel. I pause and turn back to him with a raised eyebrow. I never intentionally planned to leave, but it seems as if Jack needs some incentive to tell me where Will is. An almost guilty look crosses Jack's face as he continues on, "You won't want to be doing that, darling. You won't find young William anywhere in Tortuga."

"Oh? Then where _will _I find him?" I press, taking two steps forwards so I am standing inches away from Jack.

Several conflicting emotions flicker across Jack's face. I can tell that he is debating whether or not to answer my question truthfully. As he sighs, I can see that Jack's truthful side wins the war. Looking almost nervous, Jack takes a deep breath before saying all in a rush, "I am very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. In fact, I would let Mr. Gibbs tell you about it if he was around, but he seems to have disappeared. Anyhow, through a series of unfortunate and unforeseeable events that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into joining Davy Jones' crew."

Jack's words hang in the air as I try to register what this means. I have never heard of anyone by the name of Davy Jones before, but Jack says the name as if it is to be feared. I am going to suppose that Jones is another fearsome pirate captain perhaps like Barbossa. The thought of Barbossa makes my chest grow tight and my eyes travel downward. My hand automatically reaches for the pendant at my neck as I think of the man who opened my eyes to a whole new world. If only Barbossa was still alive right now. I sense that he would know all about this Davy Jones fellow.

"Wait, you're actually saying that the blacksmith is working for the Captain of the Flying Dutchman? Oh dear," James drawls from behind me.

Feeling a bit left out since I appear to be the only one who hasn't heard of Davy Jones or the Flying Dutchman before, I turn my gaze back up to Jack, feeling a bit melancholy as I continue clutching at the ruby pendant around my neck, saying, "I don't want to know about Davy Jones or the Flying Dutchman. All I want is to find Will."

"Hm," Jack muses before he fixes me with his glittering dark eyes and leans forwards so our faces are only inches apart. I squeeze my pendant between my fingers and feel my pulse quicken as Jack murmurs, "Are you sure? Is that what you _really _want?"

Perhaps it's just me, but I sense a knowing look in Jack's eyes that makes me think that he knows I'm having doubts about Will. Even though I haven't told Jack about the fact that I am with child, I feel as if Jack can sense that something about me has changed since last time we met that does not have to do with the fact that I'm wearing a sailor's clothing. There's something not quite right about the way I feel my cheeks flush under Jack's intent gaze.

"Of course finding Will is what I really want," I reply defensively, not wanting Jack to think that he's seen through my outer disguise even for a moment. I hesitate for a second before daring to ask Jack a question that I'm not even sure I want to know his answer to, "What are you suggesting? That there is something I want even more than Will?"

Jack slips an arm around me in an almost serpent-like manner as he pulls me to the side of the dock, obviously trying to get away from James as he replies simply, "Yes. You see, I would think that you would want to find a way to save Will the most. Makes more bloody sense, doesn't it?"

Ignoring the feel of Jack's hand on my lower back and the quickening beats of my heart, I raise an eyebrow at the pirate quizzically and ask, "And you have a way of doing that?"

"As a matter of fact, it happens to turn out that I do. You see, there is a chest," Jack starts out.

"Oh dear," James cuts in, his voice very unamused as he comes to stand behind us, much to Jack's displeasure.

"Oh, bugger off, won't you? Go scrub the decks or find some other way to make yourself useful," Jack mutters, waving a hand to try and get rid of James. Inclining his head towards me, Jack apologizes, "Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, as I was saying, there is a chest of unknown size and origin-"

"That contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones!" a familiar gruff voice sounds from somewhere behind me. Turning, I catch sight of Pintel and Ragetti hauling crates across the deck to the Black Pearl. Pintel pauses to imitate a still beating heart before grinning and adding, "Welcome back to the Pearl, Poppet!"

"Am I ever going to get to finish my sentence or am I going to continue to get interrupted every two seconds?!" Jack exclaims in annoyance as Pintel and Ragetti amble off. Turning back to me for the third time, Jack says, "Whoever possesses the chest with the said heart inside it possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Simply put, you could use the chest to save brave William from his grim fate, savvy?"

"Don't tell me that you actually believe him," James says in a flat voice from somewhere over my shoulder.

The whole concept of a heart having been torn out of a human being and shoved in a chest is a bit far-fetched, but after meeting the crew composed of Barbossa's cursed skeletal pirates, I suppose that perhaps Jack's tale is at least somewhat reliable. Sighing, I ask Jack, "How do we find the chest?"

Jack's dark eyes light up, clearly pleased that I seem to have believed his story. Reaching into his pocket, Jack produces the familiar compass that Lord Beckett covets so dearly and explains, "We find the chest using this, luv. You see, my compass is very special."

"Hmph!" James mutters scornfully before walking off, his words fading as he adds, "'Special' having the meaning of broken in this case."

"True enough," Jack replies, much to my surprise. He lowers his voice so only I can hear him as he continues on, "My compass does not point north. Instead, it leads to the thing you want most in this world."

It seems as if I'm getting my fair share of bizarre tales today. Unable to help feeling at least a little suspicious, I shake my head almost fondly at Jack and confirm, "You're telling the truth?"

"Of course, dearie. Have I ever lied to you before?" Jack asks. I pause to consider Jack's question, but he hurries on before I can think too long about the subject, saying, "In this case, what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

Jack takes my hand and flips it over, palm-up before placing the compass inside it. I hesitate before opening the compass, not liking the way Jack phrased his previous sentence. I decide to rephrase his sentence and add almost defiantly, "What I want most is to_ find Will!_"

"Yes, I know, but in order to do that, you must first find the chest of Davy Jones," Jack points out before flicking his fingertips at the compass, urging me, "Go on and open it."

Curious to see if Jack is actually telling the truth about this curious device, I open the compass, almost afraid of what it might point to. When I first open the compass, the needle is spinning around in frantic circles. As I wait for it to steady, I realize that there are a good many things that I would like right now although not all of these things are materialistic. I long to be married so I don't end up shaming myself or my father, I've finally admitted to myself that I want Captain Barbossa alive, and another part of me doesn't want to get married and would prefer to sail the seven seas with Jack for the rest of my life. How easy things would be sailing on the Black Pearl for eternity! There are no thoughts of honor or rank here, just the smell of the sea, the wind in your hair, and absolute freedom.

Trying to jerk myself out of my thoughts, I glance back down at the compass and realize that the needle is continuing to spin. Frowning, I point this out to Jack and say, "It's just spinning around in circles. Are you sure this is the right compass?"

"I only have this one compass," Jack points out almost ruefully. "If it's spinning, it means you're unsure of the thing you want most in this world. Rather annoying, isn't it?"

"I know what I want most!" I practically hiss, willing the compass' needle to come to a halt. Perhaps thinking about all the things I want most isn't helping my situation. Closing my eyes tightly, I discard thoughts of Captain Barbossa and my marriage predicament and concentrate on Will. Finding him will lead to a marriage between the two of us, which will in turn save my honor. After focusing on this thought for a few moments, I dare to open my eyes once again. This time, I see that the compass needle has come to a resolute halt.

"Oy, Mr. Gibbs!" I let out a sigh as Jack leans over my shoulder and calls out to his first mate. "We have a heading!"

"Well, it's about time! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!" Mr. Gibbs orders the crew before noticing me for the first time. He stops and gives me a welcoming smile, exclaiming, "Hello again, Miss Swann! Can't say that I'm surprised to see you here. It seems as if all of you Port Royal folk are showing up around here."

I nod and return Mr. Gibbs' smile as Jack surreptitiously moves his arm up to my shoulders and waves his free hand towards his ship, saying, "Shall we?"

I nod a second time and repress a smile of amusement as I watch Pintel and Ragetti snickering together. They tromp up to the Commodore and shove a goat into his arms, apparently deciding to make use of him since he is now part of Jack's crew. James looks less than happy about the goat, but keeps his mouth in a tight line and stumbles after Jack and me.

The Black Pearl hasn't changed at all since I saw it the last time. For some reason, it looks a bit more friendly though. I assume this has to do with the fact that the vessel is no longer crewed by cursed savages. Every member of the ship who happens to glance in my direction sends me an affable smile instead of a lust-filled stare. It doesn't take long for the crew to follow Mr. Gibbs' directions. Before I know it, the ship has left the port and is headed in the direction of the compass needle.

As soon as I'm aboard, the ship, Jack motions me over to a set of stairs that lead up to the helm. I sit down on them since my legs could use the break just as Jack says, "First things first. As a sailor on me ship, you're going to have to follow my guidelines. Meaning, you're not going to go wandering around barefoot. You'll get a splinter for sure."

"I found some shoes where I found the rest of my sailor's garb, but they were much too large for me," I inform Jack, looking down at my less-than-clean feet. After wandering around the grimy streets of Tortuga, my soles are filthy. Jack, however, does not seem to mind this.

"Not to worry, luv. I'll find you a pair of decent shoes. Just wait right here and make yourself at home," Jack says with a wink in my direction. "I'll take care of everything you need."

As I watch Jack saunter across the main deck of the ship and then strut down the stairs to the below deck area, I find myself feeling suspicious of him once again. Jack seems a little _too_ helpful. Just what does he really mean when he says that he's going to take care of everything I need? I know men like Jack. Despite the fact that they have good hearts, these men are typically self-centered and have a reason behind everything they do. Does Jack want something from me? If so, what is it that he wants?

* * *

_Hm, do you think that Jack has an ulterior motive for being nice to Elizabeth? R__eview please! :)  
_


	50. Ugly Shoes, Persuasion, & Uncertainty

**Frustration: Lizzie is always in a bad situation it seems. She's a trouble magnet through and through! Hm...how do you think Barbossa will react to the kid? Same here about Jack and Lizzie. I think they could get along for a little while, but their relationship would fall apart after a while. I don't see Jack sticking with just one woman, do you? :P Good predictions as always! One of them is right on. ^^  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Good predictions! Knowing Jack, he's after both of those things. Thanks for reading. :)**

**LuluCalliope: Aw, it's okay, I know you're busy. I wish we could talk on skype sometime though! And yeah, Jack likes Lizzie! Omg, there's this youtube video of Barbossa that goes to that Barbie Girl song. It's hilarious, you should look it up sometime. xD Thanks for the review!**

**Bloodsired: Lol, what ways did you come up with to piss off Beckett? :P Yup, "The Other Boleyn Girl" is a film about Anne Boleyn and her relationship with the king and also her sister's relationship with the king before Anne became queen. It's a really moving film/book. I'd definitely read or watch it. I cried a little at the end of the book. Haha, hogging the TV must be a dad thing! Do you like any of the shows or movies that your dad likes to watch? GIMP is a little tricky. I had a friend who helped me figure out how to use it. I agree with you about Jack, he definitely suspects something at this point. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: Aw, thanks, well, I'm not sick so much as really stressed out today. Maybe I can talk to you about it on skype? OMG, thank you sooooooooo much for the picture you sent me! I love it so much! It made me feel so much better after a crappy day. You're such a great friend! Thank you again! *huggles tight* You need to become an artist! Your drawing is amazing. :D  
**

**SurroundedInDarkness: Hey! =3 I've been getting on skype a little more lately, but it's always late at night, like around 2-4 am. xD God, I'm sorry you've been so sick and all that. Are you feeling any better? I've been sick too and you know what it's like with my parents around. Hehe, yeah, I do like Twilight...mostly the minor characters, but yeah. xD I think that some of the fans are a little crazy and the whole sparkly vampire thing is just plain weird, but there are parts I like about it. :P Hope you feel less tired soon! **

**Elspeth: *high fives back* Yay, I'm glad you liked the chapters! You can say you liked them as much as you want. :P That's like the best compliment a writer can get. I forgot if I asked you this before, but are you a Sparrabeth fan at all?  
**

**TheSupernova: Haha, so true. Poor Jack gets interrupted every time he opens his mouth. Hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Immysaurus: That sounds really pretty how you dyed your hair dark brown with some blonde in it. Did you like it? Hehe, no, I haven't dyed my hair any crazy colors, but I've always thought that purple might be fun. xD I really need some false nails. I try to grow mine, but they always chip or snag on something and rip. D: Is that what happens when you try to grow your nails too? I did hear about Finding Nemo 2 and Toy Story 4! I'm actually excited for Finding Nemo 2. I'm a big fan of Finding Nemo, it's probably my second favorite Pixar film. Toy Story 4...well, I think that they ended the series fine with the third film myself. What do you think? That's a good idea! I might have to post the first chapter sometime soon then. Yay, we both see Randall as a loner, so hopefully I'm not getting too far off with his personality. I mainly have him hang out with Fungus and Sulley a little since they're rivals, but not really enemies in my story. What do you bet my fics is going to end up nothing at all like the film? xD Aw, talking to you is always one of the high-lights of my day! :D I'm glad the weather is finally getting nicer by you. Did you have a nice time traveling yesterday? Good luck on the house hunting, I'm sure that's really difficult. I'm really exhausted today, but otherwise alright, thanks for asking! We're getting tons of snow here suddenly though. I'm wondering what happened to spring! Hehe, exactly, why are there no true gentlemen around here? Omg, you had a dream about Aro? I'm so jealous! What happened in your dream if you don't mind my asking? Sorry, I'm so nosy. xD Jack always seems to have ulterior motives it seems. He's a little on the selfish side even though we all love him despite that. Thanks so much for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter L  
**

_~ Ugly Shoes, Persuasion, & Uncertainty ~_**  
**

As I wait for Jack to return to me with a pair of shoes that will actually fit me, I find myself idly observing the sailors ambling around on the deck. Unlike the sailors on the merchant vessel I stowed away on, these sailors - pirates, no doubt - seem much less hurried than the other sailors and also seem to know exactly what they're doing. Pintel and Ragetti are securing rowboats along one side of the ship, a few other men I don't recognize are hauling supplies to the below deck area, and the rest of the men are scrubbing the deck until it glistens in the sun.

A few minutes later, Jack saunters up from the below deck area with a triumphant grin on his face and a pair of shoes in his hand. I hate it say it, but these shoes are just as ugly as the shoes I borrowed when I was sailing aboard the merchant vessel. Oh well, at least these shoes will keep me from getting splinters like Jack pointed out earlier.

Jack kneels on the floor next to me, a devilish smile on his face as he takes the liberty of picking up one of my feet, saying, "Allow me to be of service to you, my dear." I keep a vigilant eye on Jack as he takes a moment to caress my foot before slipping the ugly shoe onto it, apparently not minding the grime between my toes. "You have such nice feet, luv. Have I mentioned that to you before?"

I hear a loud, derisive snort come from across the deck. James, who has taken to scrubbing the deck along with the other sailors, sends Jack an incredulous look.

Ignoring James and giving Jack a don't-fool-around-with-me look, I reply, "You must be joking, Captain Sparrow, because my feet are covered with filth at the moment. How about we have a more meaningful conversation and discuss the chest of Davy Jones? I want to know more about it."

"Not much to say about the bloody chest," Jack says, his nose wrinkling as if he's smelling rotten eggs at the change of subject. He brightens and adds, "I prefer talking about your feet."

"Yes, well, I prefer talking about the chest of Davy Jones," I reply stubbornly, trying stop my cheeks from turning bright pink at Jack's attempt to flirt with me. The roguish pirate now has my other foot in his hand and is rubbing his fingertips in between my toes. I hate to admit it, but the sensation isn't all that unpleasant. Coughing to revert myself to thinking about the subject at hand and not about how Jack's fingers feel brushing over my sensitive skin, I add a bit stiffly, "So what can you tell me about the chest, Jack?"

"Like I said earlier, not much. It contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones. What more do you want me to tell you?" Jack shrugs, finally slipping the last shoe onto my foot, but continuing to hold onto it as he adds, "Of course, if you'd like to hear more about Davy Jones, I've got loads of stories to tell you."

I don't know if I particularly care about this Davy Jones fellow or not, but learning about Will's captor is as good of a way to burn up time as any. Shrugging my shoulders, I reply, "Very well. I want to know why he cut out his heart and put it in a chest. That seems a bit...irrational to me."

"Aye, it is an irrational thing to do alright," Jack nods his agreement before waving me to the right. Without thinking about what he's asking me to do, I scoot over on the stair I'm sitting on. Jack plops down on the creaky stair next to me, showering me with the pungent odor of rum, salt, and unwashed human being. As I give him a bit of an irked looked, Jack resolutely ignores my gaze and says, "See, Davy Jones is no ordinary pirate captain. In fact, he might not have turned pirate until after he was dished out the duty of transferring souls to the next world. Hm..."

I raise an eyebrow at Jack, forgetting about his awful scent as I hold up a hand and ask doubtfully, "Davy Jones transfers souls to the next world? Are you sure this isn't some made up story?"

"Quite sure. I actually know the woman, if you can call her that, who made Jones captain of the Flying Dutchman and gave him the duty of transferring the souls of sailors who died at sea onto the next world. It's a long story, so I'll just give it to you in a nutshell, shall I?"

"Yes, please do," I nod, waiting in suspense for Jack to finish his tale.

"Alright, well, the 'woman' that I know is actually the goddess Calypso bound in human form. She, er, fell in love with Davy Jones and gave him the duty of transferring sailors' souls to the next world. If Jones did this, he could step ashore one day every decade," Jack starts out, causing me to grow increasingly more dubious of this subject. "When Jones' ten years were up, he went ashore, but Calypso was not there waiting for him. The man felt as if he had been betrayed and carved out his heart before placing it into the very chest we're looking for. In the years since, Jones has given up his duty of transferring souls to the next world and has left them to roam in what we call 'Davy Jones' Locker'."

"What exactly is this Locker place?" I question, not sure if I believe Jack's story or not.

"Well, considering the fact that I've never actually been there, I can't exactly say," Jack admits before shuddering and adding, "It's said to be the worse than hell and ever expanding in all directions. The lost souls wander there for eternity. ...Or until Jones' heart is stabbed and someone else takes on his role as captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"I see," I reply succinctly before things can get any more complicated. "So is this your plan then? We use the chest to negotiate Will's freedom from Jones' crew and then you're going to stab the heart and become captain of the Flying Dutchman yourself?"

"I'm still thinking on that," Jack says, throwing a half-smile in my direction.

"I think we should have stuck to talking about feet," I admit, shaking my head in amusement at Jack. I'm going to have to believe that there is a chest out there that contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones, but I'm not quite sure I'm gullible enough to accept the other supposed truths of Jack's story.

"I _did_ tell you that would be a good idea," Jack says, a grin splitting across his face at my words. Suddenly, his eyes focus in on something I'm keeping in my vest. He reaches forwards and yanks on the pardon papers I retrieved from Lord Beckett's office. Getting to his feet in a swift motion, Jack waves the letters in the air for all to see and asks, "And what, may I ask you, are these?"

"They're Letters of Marque signed by Lord Cutler Beckett that grant Will and me freedom," I reply almost indignantly, getting to my feet and following Jack across the deck as he saunters away with my letters. I don't know where he thinks he's going with them. I need those letters.

"Euh. Beckett," Jack mutters, making a distasteful noise in the back of his throat.

Mr. Gibbs, who has apparently been listening in to our entire conversation, perks up and points out, "Will was working for Beckett the whole time and never said a word! Beckett is the one who wants the compass and we both know that there's only one reason for that."

Jack exchanges a foreboding look with Mr. Gibbs before muttering solemnly, "He wants the chest."

I think back to the night I snuck into Beckett's office and negotiated the letters from him. Nodding my agreement, I point out, "He did say something about a chest."

"If the East India Trading Company controls the chest, then they control the sea," Mr. Gibbs explains, most likely for my sake since Jack seems to understand exactly what this means.

I look in puzzlement from Jack to Mr. Gibbs. It seems odd that everyone has their eyes set on a chest that contains a human heart out of all things! Raising an eyebrow, I ask doubtfully, "This Davy Jones, is he really that powerful? He controls the sea?"

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs replies, apparently having been one of the victims of Jack's far-fetched story about Davy Jones having the ability to transfer the souls of dead sailors to the next world. Shuddering despite the heat of the morning, Mr. Gibbs adds, "That's bad for every mother's son who calls himself a pirate. I believe there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails!" Mr. Gibbs walks off to inspect the sails, shouting out orders, "Brace the foreyard!"

I haven't learned most of the ship terms that are shouted about every two seconds aboard a pirate vessel, but I've long since learned to ignore them. It can't matter too much whether or not I know what a "foreyard" is. At least, I assume so anyway.

"Now how exactly did you come by these anyhow?" Jack's inquisitive voice cuts into my thoughts as he waves the pardon papers in my face.

Unsure of just how much I should tell Jack about my dealings with Cutler Beckett, I respond shortly, "Persuasion."

"Friendly?" Jack inquires further, raising an eyebrow at me.

I can't help but find myself smiling at the irony of his question. I negotiated the Letters of Marque from Lord Beckett at the point of a pistol. Trying to suppress a smile, I tell Jack, "Decidedly not."

"You're becoming quite the pirate yourself, you know that, dearie? Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor while you were the one standing here with the prize all along," Jack says in a voice that makes it hard for me to tell if he approves or disapproves of my decision. Unfolding the letters, Jack reads aloud, "Now let's hear what these letters have to say about me. 'Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on the behath of England and the East India Trading Company...' Ugh, as if I could possibly be bought for such a low price! It's rather insulting, isn't it?"

I'm about to nod my head along just to humor Jack until I notice him tucking the pardon papers into his own vest. I'm not certain what he wants with them, but it clearly can't be anything good. I march up to Jack and stand in front of him with my arms across my chest, stating, "Give the letters back, Jack. I had to risk my life for those."

"Yes, but you had to work for the letters too, didn't you?" Jack asks, a coy note in his voice as he raises a suggestive eyebrow at me and says, "Persuade me to give them back to you."

I sigh loudly, thinking that this is ridiculous, but I really do need those pardon papers, so I go to stand directly behind Jack and lean up on my tiptoes, whispering almost seductively in his ear, "If you don't give me those papers back, you'll be stuck with Will and me aboard the Black Pearl for god-knows-how-long."

Jack turns around to face me, his lips inches from mine as he replies, "I wouldn't exactly consider that a discomforting notion. As I said earlier, persuade me."

I give Jack a glare before turning on my heel and striding across the deck of the ship. The pirate needs to know that he's not going to get everything he wants from me. I can hold my own if I need to. Besides, there isn't any immediate need for me to have the pardon papers within my own grasp. Finding Will is the goal right now. As I lean over the railing on the side of the ship, I send an inconspicuous glance over my shoulder to see what Jack is up to. His eyes are on the ground and he looks disappointed. His expression is so comical that I have to work to suppress a laugh.

A tall figure that smells distinctively of pigs and other slop sidles up to me. In a less than cheerful voice, James drawls, "It's a curious thing, there was a time when I would have given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me."

The smile playing at the corners of my lips immediately withers and dies as I realize what James is saying. My smile is replaced by a stiff frown as I turn to face my ex-fiance and reply, "You know that I'm not thinking about Jack in that way. I'm simply amused by something he said, that's all."

"Would you be amused to find out exactly how your latest fiancee ended up aboard the Flying Dutchman?" James asks, cocking a dirty eyebrow at me. It's clear that he isn't cut out to work as a deckhand. This along with the fact that he's still partially drunk and working on a pirate ship is making the normally calm man extremely fickle.

It's true that I don't know how Will ended up on the Flying Dutchman, but Jack said that the situation had nothing to do with him. I point this out and say, "I don't know, but I trust Jack. He hasn't lied to us so far."

"Hm. Just keep telling yourself that until he decides to stab you in the back just like he did with Mr. Turner," James says, laughing mirthlessly before striding away from me.

I know that James doesn't know any more about Will's situation than I do, but his words are making me feel uneasy. As if this will somehow sate my comfort, I plunge my hand into my vest and pick up the compass. Flicking it open, I watch as the needle point steadily in...Jack's direction. My heart jolts and I take an unsteady breath. Why in the world is the compass' needle pointing to Jack?!

I try to calm myself by telling myself that this is all just a big coincidence. Jack and the chest of Davy Jones must be located in the same direction. ...But what if it's _not_ just a coincidence? Am I falling for Jack after all?

* * *

_Uh oh...do you think that the compass is pointing to Jack or the chest of Davy Jones? R__eview please! :)  
_


	51. Curiosity

**Frustration: Yup, it makes perfect sense about Jack being off and on again with the same woman over a period of time. I forget if we've talked about this already (please excuse my horrible memory), but what do you think of the Jack/Angelica pairing? Same thoughts here, I think Lizzie mainly sees freedom in Jack and she wants him because of that freedom, you know? But I guess she decides to do "the right thing" despite everything. xD  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Yeah, let's hope it is pointing to the chest or else we will have a crazy love triangle on our hands! *crosses fingers* Thanks for reading. :)**

**LuluCalliope: Totally serious! Did you watch the video? It's hilarious. xD Maybe this weekend would work. I'm always on late at night. Thanks for the review!**

**Bloodsired: I definitely think you could earn Beckett's rage by burning his maps! He seemed very attached to that map of the world he had painted on the wall, don't you think? And we both know how much he despises memories of pirates. Definitely watch "The Other Boleyn Girl" if you can! I'm considering watching it tonight. xD Omg, my dad is a Star Wars fan too actually! It must be something lots of dads have in common, hehe. I've never seen Star Wars. Is it good? My dad watches a lot of boring reality TV shows that put me to sleep. I'm glad that you're not giving up on GIMP and are still working on your Tumblr post! Can't wait to see it. :D I agree with you completely; Lizzie has fallen for Jack! That's not too hard to do though, lol. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: *huggles back* Please do help me get out of here as soon as my birthday comes around! I had a horrible day...I can tell you about it later maybe?  
**

**Elspeth: Lol, maybe we both forgot! My memory is horrible. :P Do you have a good memory? And aw! *hugs tight* Thanks so much for the compliments about my writing! I just got a flame, so I'm feeling sort of down.  
**

**TheSupernova: Yay, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! And ikr? Of course Jack would revert to talking about feet of all things. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Immysaurus: A change is definitely nice after a while. My hair is looking so boring right now. :P Aw, thanks! I blame my liking for purple hair on The Sword in the Stone. Have you seen that movie? Yay, another Finding Nemo fan! I remember actually going to the theaters to see it when it first came out. Do you have any favorite characters/parts from Finding Nemo? I feel the same way about Toy Story, I don't really think there's a need for a fourth film. Yay, I'm glad someone is excited for my story! I'm finding that Mike is pretty hard to write too. I can't quite figure out his personality. Of course, in Randall's POV, he's always "Wazowski", not Mike though. Btw, what do you think of Fungus and Randall? I always thought they'd be friends during MU, but maybe that's just me. Oh god, yes, I hate long car rides. Anything over thirty minutes is too long imo. Did you have any luck with the house searching? I am pretty tired still. =/ I've been staying up past four am and am getting up at seven am. D: I'm glad it was such a nice day out! Did you have a nice rest of the day? It's been snowing heavily here again, which is ironic since it's the first day of spring, lol. Ooo, I'm going to watch some Aro videos before bed and see if I can have a dream about him tonight. Your dream sounds cute! xD I think I would have squee'd and woken him up or something. I'm kind of considering writing an Aro/OC fic in the future. What do you think? I mean, without Bella in the picture, it might not be so bad, right? :P Lol, yup, Jack knows how to be flirty with his feet talk! xD Thanks so much for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LI  
**

_~ Curiosity ~_**  
**

After a few minutes of watching Jack standing proudly at the helm of the Black Pearl overlooking the crystal clear blue water of the Caribbean, I sigh and rest my shoulders on the railing of the ship, trying to distract myself from disconcerting thoughts of Jack, Will, and the deceased Captain Barbossa. If I could have anything I wanted in this world, I think that my first request would be for Barbossa to return from the dead. I have so many unanswered questions for him and I'm positive that it is his child growing inside me. However, I'm afraid to even begin to consider my second wish. I have a very bad feeling that it would have something to do with spending the rest of my life aboard the Black Pearl with Jack. Saving Will seems to have become the third thing on my list of heartfelt desires.

Feeling as if I've just been stabbed inside with a sword of guilt, I shove these thoughts to the very back of my mind and shake my head at myself. What is it with me and pirates? I've been fascinated with them ever since I was just a little girl. My strange infatuation with them should have been just a childhood fantasy, but it has turned out to be something much more than that. I've been exposed to the horrors aboard a pirate vessel, yet, there's just something about Jack and Barbossa that intrigues me.

More waves of guilt wash over me until I feel like I'm drowning in them. To try and divert my attention, I look over the ship's railing and into the water. It has become clearer since we left Tortuga. In fact, it is clear enough for me to see all the vividly colored fish flitting about underneath the surface of the water along with the craggy rocks, long strands of twisting seaweed, and expanses of sand usually hidden from view. Although the sight is beautiful, I find that it does not distract me.

I pace back over to the stairs I was sitting on earlier with an irritable feeling building up inside me. My legs feel weak as usual and my head is spinning around dizzily. I'm not sure if this has to do with my pregnancy or not, but either way, I know that I need a break from this constant stress.

Resting my chin in the palms of my hands, I stare blankly in front of me and realize that I really ought to have been married by now. If Lord Beckett hadn't interrupted the wedding ceremony, I would be Elizabeth Turner instead of Elizabeth Swann at this very moment. I wouldn't have to worry about upholding the family's honor any longer. Life might be a little boring at times, but it has to be better than this.

"Ahem," I hear a light cough as a shadow falls over me. Looking up, I meet Jack's glittering dark gaze as he says, "My tremendous intuition of the female creature tells me that you are troubled."

"It's nothing really. I just never thought that things could go so badly wrong," I admit, deciding to pass on some of my burdens to Jack. "I expected that I would be married by now. I'm so ready to be married. You have no idea."

"Oh, but I believe I _do_ have an idea, luv," Jack says with a knowing look on his face. He inconspicuously uncorks a bottle of rum before handing it over to me. I'm so distracted that I actually take the dusty bottle from him and take a sip of the vile drink before wrinkling my nose in distaste. Waving around himself at the Black Pearl, Jack misses my displeasure and goes on, "You know, er, Lizzie, I am captain of a ship, which means I could indeed perform a marriage right here. Right..._now_."

Jack whispers the last word in my ear in an attempt to act seductive, but ruins the display by showering me with rum-soaked breath. Still trying to recover from the burning sensation that ran down my throat after my accidental sip of rum earlier, I give Jack a disgusted look and stand up, muttering, "You know I am to marry Will, Jack."

"Aye, but things change as you obviously know," Jack says, following me across the deck of the ship. "Young William is an honest, good-hearted fellow, I'll give him that, but you long for something more in a marriage. You want freedom. I can give you that and more, you know."

My cheeks flame bright red. Why does it seem as if Jack has just gotten inside my head for a few moments? I intentionally turn away from him so he cannot see the blush on my face as I snap back, "Why would I want to marry you?! You're self-centered, manipulative, and worst of all, you lack personal hygiene!"

"Trifles," Jack dismisses my thought as he sniffs at his armpit. "You will come over to my side. I almost already have you wrapped around my finger. All you need is a little more time."

"You seem very sure of this," I reply, still keeping my face turned away from Jack so he can't see the poppy red blush spread across my face. The truth is that Jack does have me almost wrapped around his finger. I admire his sense of adventure, his determination, and his freedom. Apparently, I wear all of this on my sleeve.

"It's all because of one thing: curiosity. You long for freedom and to act on your own selfish impulse. You hate people telling you where to go, what to do, and who to marry. You've had to put up with this your entire life, but why live another day trapped in this confinement? Sooner than later, you won't be able to resist my offer."

Since almost everything Jack has just said is true, I decide not to pursue the subject and instead take up a different matter, narrowing my eyes at him and asking, "Why doesn't your compass work?"

Jack gives me an almost guilty look and quickly states, "My compass works fine."

Mainly due to too much repressed anxiety and guilt, I decide to participate in this little game of words that Jack has started up between us. Tilting my hat down so that it shades my face and keeps my blush incognito, I murmur, "You are I are alike, Jack. Just like me, you will have opportunities to follow your heart. These are the choices that define our character. When you follow your heart and make the right choices, you'll experience those uplifting moments where you realize that you are a good man."

Not looking like he understood much of what I am saying, Jack stares at me nonplussed before grinning and waving away my words, replying, "I love those moments! I love to wave at them as they pass by."

"You'll have the chance to do something courageous, something that will spark up admiration in your fellow sailors. And when you do, you'll discover something. You're a good man," I tell Jack, trying in my own way to get him to see how I'm bound to doing the right thing, which in this case, is staying true to Will.

Jack merely smirks at my sentence and waves away my words, replying, "All evidence to the contrary."

"No, I have faith in you. You've already proven yourself several times to me. I remember when you saved me when I fell off of the platform of the Fort. You do remember our first meeting, don't you?" I ask. Jack immediately nods and I continue on, "See what I am telling you?"

A look of comprehension crosses Jack's face, but instead of nodding, he takes a step closer to where I'm leaning against the balcony and says, "No. Be a dear and explain, won't you?"

I have to admit that Jack's words are starting to get to me. With him so close to me that I can feel his warm breath on my neck, I can barely remember what I was trying to say a moment earlier. It had something to do with doing the right thing, but now I don't seem to recall what I was saying. I will admit that Jack's lack of personal hygiene does bother me to some extent, but when I manage to look past all of that, my heart leaps into my throat when he takes another step towards me and I feel a tingle run down my spine.

Unable to help myself, I decide to offer Jack a moment to "do the right thing" and smile to myself. "There's one word for this, Jack. Curiosity. You're going to want it. You want to be admired and adored by everyone who hears the name Captain Jack Sparrow. You're going to want to know what it tastes like."

While I've been talking, Jack has tilted my hat back from my face so he has full access to every little twitch of my lips and crinkle of my eyes as I smile up at him. I lean forwards ever so slightly when I speak my last sentence, not exactly flirting with Jack, but not exactly telling him to give me some distance either.

Eyes focused on my lips, Jack nods eagerly to me and replies vehemently, "I do! I do want to know what it tastes like!"

Jack reaches forwards and lightly caresses my cheek with a careful hand. The touch of his skin against mine doesn't cause the reaction Barbossa's flesh against mine initiated, but I do feel something from Jack's touch that I don't feel from contact with Will. Part of me wants Jack to kiss me, but another part of me knows that this is wrong. Not wanting to be the one to blame if Jack does go through with the kiss, I force myself to think up something to say that will put me in the clear.

"But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor," I whisper to Jack as his lips descend down towards mine. He reaches out to place a hand on my shoulder and I can't help but close my eyes as I wait for the kiss. I've made it clear that if he kisses me, it is his own fault. However, instead of kissing me, Jack stops and looks at something over my shoulder - perhaps his hand? - with a look of horror. A little trickle of disappointment runs through me as I say, "I'm proud of you, Jack."

Jack gives me a distracted look as he glances back over at me from whatever has caught his attention. Before I can figure out just what he's focusing on, Mr. Gibbs calls out, "Land-ho!"

Almost immediately, the crew starts rushing around the deck to prepare to anchor. I watch Jack walk off without his usual strut, his eyes focused on his upturned palm. I scrutinize him carefully before a sailor dashes in front of me and obscures Jack from my view.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you coming ashore? We're going to need your help to find the chest!" Mr. Gibbs calls to me a few minutes later.

Glancing up, I see that the sailors have already managed to lower a rowboat into the water. Jack, Pintel, Ragetti, and James are already sitting inside it and appear to be waiting impatiently for me. I'm not sure why James is coming along on this mission or why Jack is clutching a jar of what appears to be dirt to his chest, but I ignore these unsettling questions for now and nod to Mr. Gibbs before weaving my way around the crew members scattering around the deck. I'm still wearing sailor's clothes and have an easy time descending down the ladder before sitting next to James in the rowboat.

As Pintel and Ragetti begin to row, I peer curiously at the patch of land we're traveling towards. It's not exactly "land". To my eyes, it appears to be a beach instead. I have to admit that it's a beautiful beach. The sand is untainted and white, unlike the dirty sand on the outskirts of Tortuga. Palm trees sway in the breeze and I take note of a large grove of other verdant green trees and plants all clustered together further out. The water here is crystalline and the sky is turquoise blue.

Pintel and Ragetti start to argue about a supposed sea monster that roams these waters and whether its name is pronounced "Kraken" or "Kray-ken". I don't pay much attention to them and retreat within myself, wondering why I'm feeling so crestfallen about earlier. I shouldn't want Jack to kiss me just like how I shouldn't have wanted Barbossa pressed up against me that night I spent aboard the Black Pearl. In my heart, I know that all of these feelings are wrong. However, despite how hard I try, I just can't seem to want to do the right thing anymore. Jack is right; I'm tired of doing what everyone wants me to do all the time. I do want to make my own decisions and not worry about things like family honor.

Unfortunately, abiding morals is what governs my life and I cannot give these beliefs up. Taking a deep breath, I catch James' eye and then turn to Jack, asking, "Where is this place?"

"This place? This here is Isla Cruces. Lovely place, isn't it?" Jack replies, looking a bit distracted as he glances over his shoulder to see how close we are to the shore.

"It is rather nice, yes," I admit before asking the other question that has been running through my mind. "Why do you have a jar of dirt?"

"Oh, this?" Jack asks, pointing to the jar in his arms. I nod and wait for him to continue. Getting a mischievous look in his eyes, Jack lowers his voice as if he's confiding a secret to me as he replies, "This here isn't just ordinary dirt, luv. This here is special dirt. Got it from the same woman who told me the tale of Davy Jones as a matter of fact."

"Hm," I muse before pointing out, "This woman seems to have quite a few...interesting beliefs."

"Aye, Tia Dalma is quite a character alright. Perhaps you'll meet her later on," Jack says, chuckling to himself about something before noticing that the rowboat has struck the sand. "Ah! Here we are!"

* * *

_Do you think Jack and Elizabeth will find the chest in the next chapter? R__eview please! :)  
_


	52. A Triangle of Lies

**Frustration: I pretty much agree with you about Angelica. She wasn't one of my favorite characters and I don't like Jack with a romantic interest like her for some reason either. What were your favorite parts from OST? I like a lot of one-liners from it.  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Yeah, that would be such a shame if they did all of that work for nothing. Thanks for reading. :)**

**LuluCalliope: Ugh, it sounds like your mom got a little carried away! Are you okay? Yeah, I had a horrible day again. *huggles back* I keep getting sick and my parents are always fighting with me. *sighs* Lol, yup, Jack has the jar of dirt! Have you ever seen that jar of dirt remix on youtube? Thanks for reading!**

**WolfPirate: Lol, unfortunately, I don't have magical powers that help me write a chapter a day. I think the only reason I'm able to do it is because I stay up really late until 3-5 in the morning, so I usually write my chapters late at night. I love the fight on Isla Cruces too. The wheel thing is hilarious. I always wonder why the guys didn't just jump off of the wheel and fight from the ground since that would be so much easier, you know? :P Thanks for reading!  
**

**Bloodsired: Yeah, I don't particularly want to go to the gallows either. Maybe we can "negotiate" with Beckett like Lizzie did? Yeah, "The Other Boleyn Girl" is historical fiction and there is lots of romance in it. Basically, Mary, Anne's younger sister, attracts the king's attention and becomes his mistress. After a while, the king grows sick of Mary and turns to Anne instead. Anne doesn't want to just be his mistress and tries to convince him into taking her as his wife. He eventually does, but when she fails to produce a male heir to the throne, he has her hung. =/ It's a sad book/film, but it's really meaningful! Star Wars sounds really interesting. I'm going to ask my dad about the films because I'm sure he has the collection. Do you prefers the books or the films? I love the fight between Will, Jack, and Norrie as well. The wheel part is so funny. xD Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: *hugs tight* Thanks. Today was even worse than yesterday. *sighs* Well, 104 more days anyway...  
**

**Elspeth: People with bad memories unite! *high fives you* The flame was a guest review. If you page through the reviews, you'll find it. x_x  
**

**Immysaurus: That's awesome that you remember the Sword in the Stone! Not many people have seen that film, but it's one of my favorites. Yup, Mim is the one with the purple hair. xD What parts from the movie do you remember? I can't believe it's been a decade since Finding Nemo came out either! It's amazing how ten years can fly by, you know? I absolutely love the tank gang too. They're such a mix of different personalities. My favorite is Gurgle. :P Who's your favorite tank gang member? I'm pretty sure Fungus is going to be in Monsters University, but I should look that up. I agree with you about him and Randall being friends. I almost wonder if Fungus has a little crush on Randall because why else would he stay with him when Randall treats him like dirt in Monsters Inc, you know? Maybe that's just me though. I'm glad you saw some houses you liked. Do you think you'll look into any of them further? Ugh, I'm sorry about the rain. We actually have some sun here today. I think our weather is opposite. I did watch some Aro videos! I didn't have any dreams though. *sighs* Hehe, snuggling up to him sounds like a great idea. ^^ Yay, I'm glad you wouldn't mind Aro/OC! I know that he has a wife, but we don't really see her in the films, so I figure I could just make up an OC for him. xD Haha, same here, Lizzie annoys me a bit at this part in the film too. She's kind of finicky. Thanks so much for saying that about the flame. Hearing that makes me feel a lot better. :3 Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LII  
**

_~ A Triangle of Lies ~_**  
**

Now upon the island of Isla Cruces, James, Jack, Pintel, Ragetti, and I all clamber out of the rowboat and glance around ourselves. I'm forced to squint and pull my hat farther over my head just to keep myself from getting blinded by the sun. The sand underneath my feet is scorching hot and I have to admit that I'm grateful for the ugly shoes Jack fetched for me earlier. A faint breeze has just started up and drifts carelessly around me, ruffling my hair and bringing the scent of saltwater to my nose.

Shrugging off his coat, Jack turns to Pintel and Ragetti and directs them in a strict voice, "Mind the boat, mind the tides, and don't touch my dirt!" Turning away from the two pirates, Jack throws a large shovel at James and hands me the compass, saying, "Lead us to the treasure, dear Elizabeth!"

For some reason, I never like handling Jack's compass. I always feel as if I don't know which direction it is going to end up pointing in. If I let my mind wander, the needle of the compass will point towards where I assume the Isla de Muerta is located since that's where Barbossa's deceased form lies. There's also the disconcerting thought that the needle point might end up in Jack's direction.

Taking a steadying breath, I put my mind to the task at hand, which is finding the chest of Davy Jones. Keeping the image of a treasure chest in the forefront of my mind, I flick the compass open and hold my breath. The needle spins around for a long moment before it comes to a halt pointing straight in front of us. I let out a sigh of relief and start forwards in the direction the compass is pointing me in. Jack follows along by my side and James trails behind me since he's weighted down with the shovel Jack dumped in his arms earlier.

The three of us walk for what seems like hours before the compass starts to spin. Ugh, not now! We've come so close to finding the chest and I just can't bear to let Jack see the direction the compass is pointing in now that it's steadied itself again. Chewing my lip, I walk off towards my left. The compass continues to point towards Jack! I do my absolute best to try and focus my mind back on Davy Jones' chest. Unfortunately, it's harder than one might think to concentrate on a chest that one has never seen before. Even though I keep the image of a treasure chest plastered in the front of my mind, the compass' needle does not change direction.

Despising myself inwardly for not wanting to save Will the most and instead wanting to see what it would be like to kiss Jack, I pace back and forth across the smooth, untainted sand while I try and will the compass needle to change directions. Jack watches me pace for a moment and then glances out over the water. James raises an eyebrow at me, clearly wondering what's going on.

I pace back and forth for a good five minutes, still urging the compass to change directions. It doesn't. Instead, it continues to point unwaveringly towards Jack. The sun beating down on my back is making me irritable and the fact that I want to kiss Jack more than I want to save Will is making me angry with myself.

Plopping down in the sand, I move myself into a cross-legged position and call out to Jack in a frustrated voice, "This doesn't work and it certainly doesn't show you what you want the most!"

"Yes, it does. Let me see that," Jack orders me. Not wanting him to look over my shoulder and notice that the compass is pointing to him, I fling the compass across the sand to him and glare at the bloody object, wondering why it can't just humor me and point in the direction of the chest like I want it to. I'm still wondering about this when Jack's eyes light up. He looks from the compass to me and waves a hand at me, saying, "You're sitting on it."

"What?" I ask in confusion, looking down and finding only sand surrounding me.

"Move," Jack commands as I scuttle away from the patch of sand he's pointing at. Nodding towards James, Jack says, "Come over here and make yourself useful, won't you?"

James rolls his eyes, clearly not appreciating the way Jack is ordering him about, but he nonetheless begins to dig at the patch of sand Jack is pointing at. James digs and digs, but nothing happens. Jack sits cross-legged on the sand and assumes a meditating position. I'm tempted to ask him what he's doing, but don't want to disturb him.

Thunk! After what seems like hours later, James' shovel hits something hard. Jack's eyes whip open and I immediately jerk my head in the direction of James' shovel. All three of us drop to our knees as the shovel is cast aside and something brown comes into view. I let James and Jack remove a wooden, rectangular box from the hole in the ground and set it atop the sand. Jack is the one who eagerly opens the rectangular box with his breath held. James and I stare over his shoulder into the box to see what treasures might be kept inside it.

I hesitate momentarily before looking over Jack's shoulder. I remember what Jack told me earlier about the still beating heart kept inside a chest. Not particularly wanting to see a gruesome heart, but too curious not to look, I find myself peering into the box. Luckily, no gory heart is anywhere to be seen. Instead, an intricately carved chest is placed at the bottom of the box and is covered with old, crinkled letters. James' and Jack's eyes go straight to the chest, but I find myself reaching for one of the letters. After picking up the crinkled, yellowing parchment, I unfold it and skim the words written on the letter. It appears to be a love letter and a beautiful one at that, speaking of true, boundless love. Whoever wrote this letter was clearly infatuation with its recipient.

Thump, thump, thump. The steady thrumming of a heartbeat turns my attention away from the love letter. Jack is holding the ornately carved chest and is staring at it in bewilderment. James' expression mirrors Jack's expression as he murmurs in disbelief, "You actually were telling the truth!"

"I do that quite a lot actually, yet, people are always so surprised," Jack says ironically as he dusts sand off of the chest.

"With good reason!" a new, familiar voice sounds from behind us.

All three of our heads turn to see who the newcomer is. My eyes widen as I find myself staring directly at Will! He's soaked to the bone and his hair is lying in wet tangles around his shoulders, but he seems safe and unharmed as far as I can tell. Knowing that everything is going to be alright now that Will is here to keep me from getting carried away with Jack, I jump to my feet and race across the sand before flinging myself into Will's arms, murmuring, "Will, you're alright, thank god! I came to find you."

Will holds me close and I ignore the fact that I'm getting soaked from his embrace. He kisses me quickly and although I don't feel anything from the kiss, I know that this is the path chosen for me. From the distance, I can hear Jack asking in a jealous voice, "How did you get here?"

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet," Will teases Jack since we all know that nobody can travel across the ocean using sea turtles.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack asks, a stiff sort of smile on his face as he keeps his dark eyes focused on Will.

"No, but I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will replies, keeping an arm firmly wrapped around my waist as he goes on, "After you tricked me onto the Flying Dutchman to square your debt with Jones, I was reunited with my father."

"Ah," Jack says, looking more and more uncomfortable by the moment as he gives Will a rigid smile and adds, "You're welcome then."

My head starts spinning as I realize that foul play is going on here. I specifically remember Jack telling me that Will had been press-ganged into joining Davy Jones' crew and that he had had nothing whatsoever to do with the situation. My blood boils as I step away from Will and start towards Jack. James gives me a I-told-you-so look, which I try to ignore while I point an accusatory finger at Jack and exclaim, "You told me that you had nothing to do with Will getting trapped aboard the Flying Dutchman! You lied to me!"

"Er, yeah, pretty much. Time and tide, luv," Jack shrugs his shoulders at me, giving me the same sheepish look that he was giving Will earlier. "Oy! What are you doing?"

Too upset with Jack to speak, I'm stunned into silence. Looking down to see what Jack is referring to, I notice Will leaning over the chest with a rusty old key that no doubt opens it in one hand and a knife in the other hand. About to fit the key into the lock, Will states, "I'm going to kill Jones and set my father free."

"I can't let you do that, William. After all, if Jones is dead, who is going to kill of his terrible beastie, hm?" Jack asks, unsheathing his sword much to my disdain and pointing it at Will. I don't know what this "terrible beastie" is, but Will apparently does know. He relents and stands up, key still clutched tightly in one hand. Jack does not lower his sword and opens his palm, saying, "Now if you'll just hand over the key..."

Will regards Jack with steely eyes before suddenly unsheathing my sword and pointing it at Jack. I have to admit that I forgot I had that sword. I've been carrying it around since I found it in The Faithful Bride without a second thought. Feeling suddenly vulnerable without a weapon by my side, I take a step backwards as Will glares at Jack and says, "Unlike some people, I keep the promises I keep, Jack. I promised to free my father and I intend to do just that."

James, who has been watching this entire conversation with shrewd eyes, suddenly unsheathes his sword and points it at Will, drawling, "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Jack grins at James while I continue staring at the threesome in astonishment.

James whirls his sword around to face Jack while Will turns his sword point towards James, forming a sort of triangle of swords as James gives Jack a patronizing look and replies, "I'm not doing this to help you. I heard you and Elizabeth discussing the pardon papers earlier. Lord Beckett clearly wants this chest. If I deliver it to him, I get my life back."

"Ah, the dark side of ambition," Jack muses aloud, clearly thinking fast as he tries to come up with a way to get the key from Will and the chest away from both Will and James.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as promise of redemption," James says darkly before swinging his sword forwards.

A long series of clinks and clanks sounds from in front of me as the three men begin sword fighting. I stare at them in disbelief. How ridiculous is this?! All three men want the chest for their own selfish reasons - except for Will - and they're willing to risk their lives to get it! You would think that they could just sit down and calmly work this out, but apparently not.

"Stop it!" I yell, trying to get the men to see reason. They completely ignore me. Will accidentally trips in the sand and stumbles, allowing James to grab the rusty key from him. I hurry over to Will and offer him a hand, "Will!"

Will reaches up and grasps my hand. I help to haul him to his feet. Instead of acting reasonable, Will tells me, "Guard the chest," before running off after James and Jack!

"No!" I call after Will as he catches up to the two figures fighting in the distance. The unbearable heat as well as the pent up anger I've been keeping inside of myself at Jack's betrayal of lies is starting to get the best of me. Even though no one is obviously listening to me, I shout, "You would think that we could all act reasonably and find a different way to figure this out, but _no_! Let's just pull out our swords and keep banging away at each other because that will clearly solve all our problems! That is the mature thing to do!"

The continuous clinking of swords is the only reply I get to my sarcasm. Setting my lips in a firm line, I glare at the fighting men and stalk towards them, leaving the chest unguarded behind me while I try to think up a plan to get the men to stop fighting. I nearly trip over a rock sitting next to my foot and pick it up before impulsively throwing it in the direction of the men. The rock flies a good five meters to their right. Apparently, throwing rocks is going to get me nowhere.

I decide to change tactics and try to think up another way to get the three men to stop fighting. Remembering a method that I used in the past to get James' attention, I make a great show of putting a hand to my head and trying to act faint as I gasp loudly, "Oh. Oh! The heat!"

Closing my eyes, I pretend to swoon and drop onto the sand with a light thud. My faint is not_ all _pretend. The heat is making me dizzy and all of this pointless fighting is making my head spin. After a moment of simply lying on the sand with my eyes closed, I open one eye. Jack, James, and Will are continuing to scrimmage, not even aware of my supposed collapse.

Annoyed at all three of the men for their immature behavior, I arrange myself in a sitting position and observe the fighters with my arms crossed over my chest. I look around myself for another way to get the threesome's attention and notice that something is missing to my left. Only a rectangular indentation remains in the sand. The chest of Davy Jones is gone!

* * *

_Uh oh, who do you think has stolen the chest? R__eview please! :)  
_


	53. Taking & Losing

**Frustration: Teague is a really interesting character imo! I can't tell if he's actually Jack's father or more like his guardian/teacher. What do you think? I noticed a big personality difference in him from AWE to OST. Did you notice that too or was it just me? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**TheSupernova: I'm with you there! Angry Lizzie always makes me laugh out loud. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's true about Pintel and Ragetti, but like you said, they are pirates. :P Thanks for reading. :)**

**Bloodsired: You're right, I don't think Beckett would grant our requests out of the goodness of his heart either. Hm...maybe we should steal something important to him so we have something to bargain with? xD Yeah, I'd definitely say that you should watch the Other Boleyn Girl as a prequel to the other movies. That sounds like a great idea. Do you enjoy reading? Because I also really recommend the book. It's more detailed and really moving. Wow, it sounds like Star Wars is quite broad with all the films and novels! Do you have a favorite character? :) I think that's awesome that Disney has decided to make a seventh films! Haha, yes, Pintel and Ragetti were "removing temptation", which is definitely a noble cause, hehe. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: I did! Thank you so much, it really helped to cheer me up. *huggles* Sorry I wasn't on skype last night. I felt really sick. And omg, really? You almost have enough for a plane ticket? :D That's awesome! I have enough money for both of our tickets back to Texas. ^^ Only 102 more days! *counts*  
**

**Elspeth: Ah, let's see...*checks back through reviews* It was for chapter 50. Did you find it? :P  
**

**Immysaurus: Ooo, let me know when you get around to watching The Sword in the Stone! It's an old movie, but one of my favorites from Disney. I love the squirrel part! I think it's so funny the way the squirrels flirt with Merlin and Arthur in squirrel form. I also love Mim's and Merlin's duel. I'd love to know the backstory behind those two. Haha, yes, Gurgle is such a germaphobe. He seems kind of OCDish, which reminds me of myself. I also like Gill a lot. Do you like him at all? :3 What are your other favorite Pixar films if you don't mind my asking? ^^ Wow, that cottage sounds really nice! I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for you! *crosses fingers* I always try not to get my hopes up on things, but that never seems to work for me. Oh dear, that sounds really scary about the flooding! Has the water level gone down at all yet? It's another sunny day here, so I'm trying to send some sun your way! I really hope that it melts the snow around here. Same thoughts here about the wife! I love dark haired villains too. xD What I find interesting is that Aro's wife was actually human at first and then he turned her into a vamp. I guess it shows that he's not artificial and could fall in love with a less than perfect human, you know? :) Hm...I don't think I have seen Michael Sheen in anything else. How about you? It made me feel a lot better, so thanks! *huggles* And hehe, Lizzie had better start running! I love the way she is about to fight with Pintel and Ragetti and then they see Davy Jones' crew and decide to work as a team. xD Thanks so much for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LIII  
**

_~ Taking and Losing ~_**  
**

Searching the immense island of Isla Cruces is a daunting task, but I know just how important Davy Jones' chest is. Jack, James, and Will are apparently willing to fight to the death for it. I cannot just sit by when I know it's been stolen. Besides, it's not as if I'm doing the threesome any good by sitting here and watching them bang away at each other with their swords. They're not willing to use reason to settle their argument and that is their problem. I'm not going to concern myself with it any longer and am going to go find Davy Jones' chest instead.

Getting up from where I've been sitting cross-legged on the sand, I start towards the indentation which marks where the chest was lying only minutes earlier. Two pairs of telltale footprints lead away from the indentation towards the jungle-like area to my left. My eyes narrow suspiciously and I glance over to the rowboat that Pintel and Ragetti are supposed to be watching. Not surprisingly, the rowboat has been left abandoned. I would certainly bet that those two are the ones who took the chest and are now running wildly with it through the jungle.

Sighing, I gather up my strength and start running in the direction of the verdant, lush expanse of trees, bushes, and other plants I've never seen before. My feet seem weighted down and sink heavily into the sand with every step I take. Annoyed at my slow progress, I come to a sudden halt and whip off my shoes. After pitching the ugly shoes into the distance, I take up running again. The sand is hot under my feet and burns my soles, forcing me to run even faster towards the jungle. When I finally duck into the patch of green, my feet find relief.

I end up running blindly through the jungle since there's no way for me to know which direction Pintel and Ragetti took the chest in. Fortunately for me, these two men are not the brightest and I doubt that I will have too hard of a time trying to find them. My feet continue skimming over the dirt surrounding the green plants towering over my head and I listen carefully for any sound of running footsteps.

"We've got it!" a familiar voices sounds from not all that far away from me.

I immediately come to a halt and hide behind a nearby palm tree as I skim the jungle for the source of the voice. Only a second later, the short stubby figure of Pintel comes running into view framed by his long, lanky partner, Ragetti. The two of them are laughing like maniacs and have the chest held between the two of them. Shaking my head at their foolishness, I duck out from behind my palm tree and step directly into their path, reaching to my side for my sword.

...Except it turns out that I have no sword. The initial look of fear on Pintel's and Ragetti's faces vanishes as they realize that I'm weaponless. I beat myself up internally for failing to remember that Will took my sword earlier to fight James and Jack. Delirious grins cross Pintel's and Ragetti's lips as they pull out their own swords and proceed towards me, Pintel smirking, "'Ello Poppet."

Chewing my lip, I find myself backing up and trying to think fast to come up with a way to get the chest away from these two bothersome pirates. I don't actually think that Pintel or Ragetti will hurt me even if I stop running, but it's best not to find out.

Clink, clank, clunk! The sound of swords clashing comes from our left. All three of us pause and seek out the source of the noise. A giant wheel is rolling through the jungle with James and Will fighting inside of it. Jack is running after the wheel, eyes narrowed in his pursuit. I sigh, wishing that the three men would give up this immature fight already. Pintel and Ragetti stare at the giant wheel rolling along a moment longer before shrugging their shoulders and turning back to me. They take a step forwards and I take a step backwards.

Whoosh! Something heavy whizzes past my head, causing the hair to fly back from the side of my face. Pintel, Ragetti, and I all come to sudden halts as we watch a hatchet slam into the palm tree only millimeters away from us. Loud, barbaric yells sound their our left. Turning, I feel my pulse suddenly go into overdrive. Running towards me are..._creatures_. Hideous, half-human and half-fish creatures that are disgusting to the eye and vile to the mind. Wherever did these beings come from? They look like monsters straight out of a fairy tale book!

I'm busy staring at these fiendish creatures when metal meets my hand. Looking down, I see that Pintel and Ragetti have handed me their swords and have turned tail and are running back through the jungle with the chest still held between them. Thinking that the two have the right idea for once, I turn and start after them in an attempt to get away from the morbid, fish-like beings pursuing me.

I run as fast as I can, but I'm all too aware that the heavy footsteps behind me are growing louder and louder by the moment. The obscene brutes are drawing ever nearer and it's clear that we're going to have to fight them at some point. To make matters worse, Pintel and Ragetti look over their shoulders and run straight into a tree, dropping the chest in the process. I curse inwardly as I run past the tree and them force myself to a sudden halt. I have to go back for the chest!

Sighing, I throw myself into the fray in an attempt to get to the chest. Unfortunately, the hellish creatures are already surrounding the chest and I can't even see it anymore. As I frantically scan the jungle for any sign of the intricate encasement, a flash of rusty silver flickers before my eyes. I don't know how to use a sword, but I do know that I have to attempt to use one in order to save myself.

Not exactly knowing what I'm doing, I raise my sword and use it to deflect my opponent's weapon. Things carry on in this manner for the next several minutes. I continue blindly fighting the obscene monsters without any strategy whatsoever. Seeing that Pintel and Ragetti are defenseless, I toss my weapons at them and leave them to fight the creatures.

Now on my own for the time being, I rush through the jungle, eyes desperately roaming the jungle from right to left for any sign of the chest. More loud, crass yells sound from my left. Ugh, these creatures are everywhere! There seems to be no escaping them. The worst thing about them is the fact that they seem to be immortal. I can see Ragetti hacking at one of the monsters, but it seems to have no effect on the creature.

A familiar object catches my eye at the exact same moment that it catches Pintel's and Ragetti's eyes. The chest has been dropped and is sitting unguarded a few feet to my right. All three of us make for the chest, but the two pirates reach it first. No longer caring who has the chest as long as it isn't the morbid fish people, Pintel, Ragetti, and I all turn and run towards the beach.

All I can hear is the pounding of my heart as I race out of the jungle, back across the white expanses of the beach, and straight towards the rowboat. Actually, rowboats. There are now three rowboats on the beach, one of them belonging to Will, another one belonging to Jack, and the third belonging to the monsters pursuing me. The vile creatures back Pintel, Ragetti, and myself up against the rowboat and wave all sorts of crude, hand-crafted weapons at us.

Just when I'm wondering how much longer we can keep this up for, the giant wheel from earlier comes rolling down a slope and directly towards us. I manage to dance out of its way just in time, but a few of the monsters are not so lucky. The wheel strikes them down and travels several meters into the water before tottering and falling over onto its side with a loud splash.

Distracted momentarily, I glance over at the wheel and watch Will and James stagger out of it, both of them looking like drunken sailors as they move about dizzily. Unfortunately, there is no time to help Will right now since I'm busy blocking attacks to save my own skin.

Turmoil ensues upon the beach as more figures join the fight. I'm barely aware of them, but I notice Jack to my right. James joins the fight a few minutes later. Pintel and Ragetti seem to have mysteriously disappeared and I've lost track of Will. Where could they be? Seeing that I'm not in any immediate danger, I glance behind myself and notice Will lying in one of the rowboats, completely unconscious!

"Will!" I gasp, running over to him in alarm.

"Let him lie! Well, not unless you're planning on hitting something with him," Jack mutters from my right as the monstrous creatures begin to bore down upon us.

"We're not getting out of this," I note, panic rising in my voice as I look from Will's unconscious figure to the leering faces of the monsters drawing ever nearer to our small, defenseless group.

"You're right, we're not getting out of this, not with the chest anyway" James acknowledges me, eyes skimming over the vile crew before he turns and rifles through the rowboat, clearly looking for something. A moment later, he reemerges from the boat with the chest in his arms. James gives me a light push and commands, "Into the boat. Don't wait for me."

Without giving me a chance to respond to his words, James turns and tears off through the fish-like beings, catching them completely off guard as he runs straight through their midst. The creatures come to a halt before turning and chasing James, waving their arms and creating bloodthirsty shrieks that make my hair stand on end. James just saved us all from impending doom, but what of his fate? He's going to be killed, is he not?!

"Er, I say we ought to respect his final wishes," Jack says with an uneasy look at the retreating crew of undead monsters. I hesitate a moment longer, not wanting to leave James to be torn to pieces by the violent creatures. Sensing my reluctance, Jack grabs my arm and tugs me into the rowboat, adding in a softer tone of voice, "There's nothing you can do for him now."

Realizing that Jack is right and that going after James would be futile, I sigh and give the retreating figures one last helpless look before climbing into the rowboat next to Will. Pintel and Ragetti immediately grab the oars and start rowing us away from Isla Cruces as fast as possible. I don't dare look behind myself to see what has become of James, but after a while, curiosity gets the best of me and I end up turning and glances back towards the beach. For all I can tell, the beach is deserted. The vile monsters must have followed James into the jungle.

"Do you think that he might have have a chance?" I ask Jack as the rowboat travels swiftly through the crystalline waters back to the Black Pearl. I don't think I've ever seen Pintel and Ragetti row so hard before. Both of them are red-cheeked and are breathing heavily by the time the ship with dark sails comes into view.

"Well, I suppose miracles happen everyday, aye?" Jack replies dubiously to my question, clearly not thinking that James has any chance of surviving.

My heart plummets and guilt stabs through my chest. Although I don't love James, I've come to think of him as a true friend over the last few days. He certainly showed his loyalty to me by sacrificing his life for mine. Now the man is most likely dead or being tortured all on my account. Why is it that everyone's pain or suffering is somehow linked to me?

I'm so lost in thought that it takes Jack three tries before I realize that he's calling my name. Looking up, I see that we've reached the familiar shape of the Black Pearl. The rowboat bobs up and down ever so slightly on the peaceful waters while Jack holds the ladder leading to the deck steady for me.

I take one step towards the ladder before glancing back at Will's unconscious figure, asking, "Who's going to help Will back onto the ship?"

Jack looks annoyed at my question, but admits, "I'll haul the wretch back on board. You climb up the ladder first."

I nod and give Jack a sharp look, hoping that he's going to prove himself trustworthy to me somehow or the other in the near future. I am still feeling hurt and betrayed by all the lies he fed me earlier. How naive I was just to accept all his facts like a gullible child! I shake my head at myself inwardly as I grab hold of the ladder and almost angrily pull myself up to the deck of the Black Pearl. Mr. Gibbs offers me a hand and I gratefully take it to help steady my wobbly legs on the wooden floorboards. Next, I pace around the deck nervously, waiting for Jack to appear with Will.

"Here's your fiance," Jack mutters from behind me as he drags Will up onto the deck and lets him sag to the ground. The word "fiance" rolls off of Jack's tongue with disgust. Wiping his hands off and looking as if he'd like to chuck Will overboard, Jack mutters, "Bloody heavy for his size..."

I drop to my knees next to Will and turn him over so he's face up. Pushing the snarled dark hair away from his eyes, I glance up at Jack and give him a murderous glance as I mutter, "I still can't believe you lied to me earlier and that I bought all of your deceptions."

"Ah, well, it was for your own good, dearie. Remember that," Jack says, looking a bit sheepish before he hurries off across the deck with the jar of dirt still clasped to his chest.

I look after Jack and shake my head at him in disgust before turning back to Will. Now I'm seeing why the man lying before me is the one I'm engaged to and not the two-faced pirate with a strange obsession with dirt!

* * *

_Do you guys think that James will survive the battle with the fish people? R__eview please! :) Also, I have another poll up on my profile! xD I'm writing a story for Monsters Inc. at the moment, but I'm not sure what to write after that. Please vote on the poll if you have time! I appreciate it. ^^  
_


	54. Squids & Sea Monsters

**Saints-Fan-12: I hope so too. I mean, nobody deserves to get attacked by those awful fish people. =/ Thanks for reading. :)**

**Bloodsired: Hm, good question. What could we borrow from Beckett that would give us bargaining power? Maybe some sort of rare jewel of his? I remember that he really liked ancient, rare artifacts from the Price of Freedom. What do you think? It's great that you enjoy reading! I enjoy it also although I write a lot more than I read. Do you have a list of your top favorite books? Kenobi and Asajji both sound like really great characters. I think I'll really like Asajji from the way you're describing her. I always seem to relate to misunderstood characters, you know? I agree with you 100% about James! Wit isn't his talent, but he's definitely a clever man. And hehe, I always laugh when Jack calls the heart the "thump thump" for some reason. xD Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: Hehe, me too, that might be Norrie's best line. What do you think? Omg, I can't believe you're up to that much! That is so awesome! :D Mom's been giving me hell today and I'm so scared about a lot of things she's threatening me with. *sighs* Thank you again for everything, you're such a great best friend. *huggles*  
**

**Frustration: I agree with you about Teague. I think the reason he was so aloof in AWE was because he didn't approve of Jack's decision to deliver the pirates into Beckett's hands, but I'm not sure. This is kind of random, but I wish I knew what Jack's mother looked like. xD**

**Elspeth: You don't have to go search for it, it's not a big deal. :P I'd rather you read the chapter than the shitty review actually, lol! xD Let me know what you think of this one...or the previous one if you review first. Oh, and I am so tired right now too, so I can totally relate to you!  
**

**Immysaurus: That's awesome that you love a lot of the old Disney films! I do as well. Which of the older Disney films do you like most? :) I agree with you about Mim and Merlin. I've been tempted to write a story about them for a while, but just haven't really gotten around to it. I love all of the Pixar films I've seen too! Unfortunately, I haven't seen them all. =/ I think my favorites would be Finding Nemo, Monsters Inc., Cars, Toy Story, and a Bug's Life. I just watched a Bug's Life the other day. I forgot how cute it is. xD Do you have any favorite parts/characters from that movie? I really hope that the cottage works out for you! I definitely understand how it can be so stressful looking for one for such a long time. Things like that get so wearing after a while, don't they? Yeah, maybe you should re-read the books if you get time. xD I actually started re-reading the first one and it's better than I remembered it to be. The writing style is good to say the very least. And ikr? I was thinking that same thing! There's still hope for us. :D Michael Sheen does seem like a lovely guy from what I know about him. Would you recommend those films you've seen him in? I've actually had kind of a crummy day today. I got into quite a big fight with my mom, she threatened me about a few things that I'm now pretty nervous about, and I'm also sick. I can't wait until the day I turn eighteen so I can move out of here at last. *sighs* How about you? Are you having a nice weekend, I hope? Haha, ikr? I can't believe we're on chapter 53 either! Time really flies sometimes. I love how Norrie chucks the chest at the fish people too. "Here you go!" is one of my favorite lines from him. Thanks so much for voting on my poll! Can I ask what you voted for if you don't mind? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LIV  
**

_~ Squids & Sea Monsters ~_**  
**

Jack strides up to the upper deck to talk to Gibbs, who is now standing at the helm. Pintel and Ragetti are bickering as usual as they try and secure the rowboat to the side of the ship. I'm only half-aware of their presence as I absentmindedly run my fingertips over the side of Will's face. His skin feels smooth and still slightly wet under my touch. I hope that he hasn't been badly injured and will wake up soon. I already feel terrible enough about James' fate without having to worry about Will as well.

A strong gust of wind captures my attention and causes me to look upwards. The sails are billowing in the breeze and it's clear that the wind is with us. The skies are turquoise blue and not a cloud can be seen. It would seem like a perfect Caribbean day if you hadn't just spent the last half hour battling peculiar looking, undead monsters. It occurs to me that I never asked Jack what or who they were exactly. I'm tempted to call out to him and ask him more about the strange fish people, but I've made myself a vow not to talk to Jack for a while. I'm still not pleased with him after he gave me all of those lies earlier. He is a man who cannot be trusted. I don't even know if he ever had any interest in me at all or if he was just using me to pass the time!

"Elizabeth?" a slightly disoriented voice sounds from next to me. Glancing to my right, I notice Will attempting to sit up. He leans on one elbow and looks around himself to take in his surroundings. Once Will figures out that we're now safely aboard the Black Pearl, his brow furrows slightly and he asks, "What happened to the chest?"

"James took it to draw the monsters off. I don't know what happened to him. I assume he sacrificed his life for us though," I point out guiltily. Will nods, eyebrows knotting together as he clearly tries to think of another way to get his hands back on the chest. Not wanting him anywhere that might put him in harm's way again, I change the subject and ask, "What were those horrible creatures?"

"They're part of Davy Jones' crew," Will says, shaking his head slightly to get water out of his ear. "When a sailor dies at sea, he has a choice to make. He can either wander aimlessly in the depths of Davy Jones' Locker for eternity, a place said to be worse than hell itself, or he can join Davy Jones' crew. By joining his crew, you sell your soul to the Flying Dutchman for at least a hundred years. After a while, you end up turning more fish than human. Eventually, you end up turning into part of the ship itself."

This information stuns, disgusts, and shocks me all at once. I'm speechless for a few moments before I reply, "So Davy Jones is real then? Jack told me about him..."

"Davy Jones is real enough, yes," Will nods with a sigh. "I was on his ship not all that long ago. That's how I met up with my father. He's been bound to the Flying Dutchman for eternity. I promised that I would help set him free. The only way for me to do that is by stabbing the heart of Davy Jones, which is now who-knows-where."

I'm finally starting to see why fetching Davy Jones' chest is so important to Will. I give him a sad look and murmur, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do now."

"For now, you mean," Will corrects my sentence, getting a stubborn look on his face as he presses, "I promised by father that I would set him free and I intend to do just that regardless of how long it takes. I will keep searching for Davy Jones' chest with or without Jack's help."

I incline my head just a few centimeters. Whatever happened to Will returning to Port Royal and marrying me as soon as we were reunited? I know I sound selfish, but time is passing by rather quickly, and with each passing day, the child inside me grows. I won't be able to conceal the fact that I'm pregnant for forever. Sooner or later, Will and everyone else I care about will find out the truth and I will be put to shame along with my father. Poor father. I wonder where he is now. I never did tell him that I was planning to run away.

I'm still battling with my thoughts and wondering about my father when a gigantic ship almost twice the size of the Black Pearl surfaces from underneath the water to our right. My heart temporarily stops beating and leaps into my throat. I jump to my feet with Will by my side.

"That's the Flying Dutchman," Will informs me gravely as the two of us look upon the massive ship.

The Flying Dutchman is not a pretty side. The ship's wood is ancient, rotting, and discolored. Algae and other green substances are growing along the sides of the ship. The morbid fish people we fought earlier are shouting and jeering at us from the side of the ship. I feel as if someone has just dumped a cold bucket of water over my head. How on earth are we going to defeat these creatures if they cannot be killed? They seem quite intent on murdering us despite the fact that the chest is now in their possession.

Mr. Gibbs crosses himself and stares at the Flying Dutchman with an expression mirroring mine as Jack pushes him out of the way and murmurs to his first mate, "I'll handle this." Glancing over at ship opposite ours without any sign of fear on his face, Jack raises his jar of dirt into the air and calls out, "Oy, fish face! Lose something, aye?" He strides towards the stairs leading down from the upper deck to the lower deck, but accidentally misses a stair and topples down them. Despite the fall, Jack seems unscathed and raises the jar of dirt back into the air, calling out cheerfully, "Got it! Come to negotiate, have you, you slimy git? Look what I've got! I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?"

Everyone on the Flying Dutchman as well as the sailors aboard the Black Pearl stare at Jack as if he's lost his mind. I give Will a bewildered look, but he seems just as puzzled as I am by Jack's crazy antics and merely shrugs his shoulders to me in response.

Glancing across the ship and back towards the Flying Dutchman, I suddenly notice a figure unlike all the other fish people. This..._creature_ is the most human-like of the group. He stands taller than Jack and has a face that has morphed into squid-like features. Long tentacles hang from his chin where a beard must have originally been. A dirty captain's hat has been placed on the squid's head. Instead of hands, the creature has one arm that ends in tentacles and another one that ends in a large crab's claw.

Turning to look at Will, I ask with a jolt of fear, "Is that-"

I never finish my sentence because Will already knows what I'm going to ask and is replying, "Davy Jones? Yes."

"Enough!" I hear a strong Scottish-accented voice from the rival ship say as Davy Jones turns around and starts bellowing out orders to his crew of miscreants.

Jack's face falls in disappointment as if he actually thought that singing about a jar of dirt was going to help us out of this situation. I don't know what's going through the pirate's mind, but he best get his head focused on the task at hand before the Flying Dutchman takes us down to what Jack and Will both call Davy Jones' Locker!

"Hard to starboard?" Jack directs in an almost tentative voice.

Since I don't know any other commands and want to make sure that we're making an effort to get away from the Flying Dutchman, I echo Jack's cry in a louder voice, yelling, "Hard to starboard!"

"Raise the foreyard!" Will calls out before running across the deck. Chaos immediately breaks out on the Black Pearl as everyone scrambles around to try and make an attempt to save our ship from the green-tinged vessel pursuing us. I stand around a bit awkwardly, not quite sure what I can do to help out. Will starts adjusting the sails in a way to make them take in more wind as he hands the ropes to Pintel, who is standing to his left, calling out, "Make fast!"

"Don't let me down! Show us what you've got," Pintel says, petting the ship's railing with one hand while grasping onto the ropes with another.

Boom, boom, boom! Ear-splitting, thunderous cracks sound from behind us as the Flying Dutchman sends cannonballs flying in our direction. I wince and duck my head just in case one of the cannonballs happens to make contact with the ship. They doesn't. Several more cannonballs are sent after the Black Pearl, but each one of them misses its mark.

Daring to clutch at the thin string of hope dangling in front of me, I face towards the side of the ship and look behind us to see how much progress the Flying Dutchman has made. To my surprise, it appears as if the massive ship is falling behind! It is growing ever smaller in the distance. The booms of cannon fire have ceased and it appears as if the pirate vessel is no longer pursuing us.

"She's fallen behind!" I call out ecstatically, unable to keep my excitement to myself. "I think she's given up!"

"Aye, we've got her!" Mr. Gibbs, who joins me at the railing, agrees heartily, a smile crossing his face.

Will, who has finished maneuvering the sails, comes to join us at the side of the ship. All three of us look at the ancient, rotting vessel that has turned into no more than a speck in the distance. Will, unlike Mr. Gibbs and myself, doesn't look quite convinced that we've outrun the Flying Dutchman just yet though.

"We're the faster?" he asks, raising an eyebrow dubiously at Mr. Gibbs.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman could take us any ol' day, but with the wind, we can easily outrun her," Mr. Gibbs explains to Will as the Flying Dutchman disappears in the distance.

A cheer of excitement rises up from the crew as we realize that we're safe for the time being. As long as the wind doesn't change directions, we should be able to leave the Flying Dutchman in our wake. Jack smiles knowingly to himself and sets his jar of dirt on the banister of the upper deck, looking down at his ecstatic crew. Pintel and Ragetti link arms and do a little jig, whooping loudly as they grin at one another. Gibbs throws his hat into the air and I find myself smiling and tempted to jump for joy. The only one not looking pleased is Will. He has a look of determination on his face. Not sure what he's up to, I watch Will hurry to the upper deck to face Jack.

"My father is trapped aboard that ship! If we can outrun her, then we can take her. We ought to turn around and fight," Will insists to Jack.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage," Jack murmurs, making no attempt to turn the ship around. He motions proudly to his jar of dirt, which earns him a blank faced stare from Will. Before anyone can say anything more, the Black Pearl comes to a jarring halt. Jack's precious jar of dirt lurches forwards and shatters on the deck, spraying everything and everyone with dirt. Eyes widening in fear, Jack scrambles down from the upper deck and starts searching through the spilled dirt, muttering frantically, "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?"

It takes me a moment before I realize what Jack is saying. He must have taken the heart of Davy Jones out of the chest and concealed it in the jar of dirt! No wonder Jack has been acting a little too enthusiastic about his jar of dirt. Apparently, he's managed to lose the heart though since it's nowhere to be seen in the clumps of dirt spread across the wooden floorboards.

"We've hit a reef!" a sailor calls out from the side of the ship.

Finding it odd that we've come to a sudden stop and wanting to see this reef for myself, I hurry across the deck and join the sailor by the side of the boat. The crystal clear water is bubbling underneath the ship's hull, but there is no reef in sight. I lean further out towards the water and look for something else that could have caused the ship's abrupt halt.

"No, it's not a reef!" a voice calls out from behind me. Firm hands grab my shoulders and push me backwards away from the rail of the ship. I stumble towards the center of the ship and blink at Will in surprise as he strictly orders me, "Stay away from the rail!"

"Why? What is it?" I question Will nervously, knowing that something has to be very wrong for Will to act like this.

Giving me a steady look, Will takes a deep breath and replies, "The Kraken."

A cacophony of voices, shouts, and screams of terror break out from around the deck of the ship. I look for Jack, hoping that he's somewhere nearby to give orders. Surprisingly enough, Jack seems to have mysteriously disappeared in our time of need. Sighing, I exchange looks with Will, knowing that we will never defeat the Kraken when all the pirates are running around without direction.

"Attention all hands! I've seen the Kraken before, so I know what to do. It will attack the starboard side of the ship. What we need to do is stay calm and load the cannons," Will calls out, finally managing to get the attentions of the wayward sailors. "Roll out the cannons and then wait for my signal."

The disorganized crew races below the deck to load the cannons. Deciding to try and see what I can do to help, I follow the crew streaming below the deck and take the cannonball Ragetti thrusts at me before hoisting it into the cannon closest to me. A ginormous, squid-like tentacle oozing with slime starts to creep up the side of the ship. Everyone's eyes widen and jaws are dropped.

"Easy, boys," Will tries to calm us from where he's watching the Kraken's progress above the ship.

"Will?" I ask nervously while the men jump anxiously just from hearing Will's voice.

"Steady!" Will orders us in an authoritative voice. "Steady."

Several more long tentacles with massive suction cups begin to creep up the side of the ship. My breath catches in my throat and I call out to Will again, still waiting for his signal, "Will?"

"Hold. Hold!" Will commands, much to our disbelief.

The Kraken's tentacles have just about reached the upper deck by now and my heart is in danger of beating right out of my chest. Uncertain what we're still holding fire for at this point, I scream, "_Will_!"

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel agrees from my right.

Finally, the signal we've all been waiting for sounds as Will commands, "FIRE!"

* * *

_Uh oh, how do you think the fight against the Kraken will go? R__eview please! :) Thanks to those of you who voted on my poll! If you haven't done so yet and have a chance to, please vote on it. ^^ Also, sorry for the late update. The router to my computer completely crashed yesterday and my dad had to go out and buy a new one. x_x Plus, I'm extremely sick at the moment, so please cross your fingers that I'll feel better soon. =/  
_


	55. Cheating Death

**Saints-Fan-12: Thanks! Hugs always make me feel better! Let's hope that the Kraken is defeated soon. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Bloodsired: I'm glad that you like the idea! It looks like we have a book and ancient artifact stealing to do! I remember that book too, but I also forgot what its title was. I agree with you about so many fantasy books coming out these days. It is really hard to pick a favorite book when there are so many to choose from. I see that you've read Harry Potter though? What do you think of those books? I'm a big Harry Potter fan myself although I prefer the movies to the books because I'm a bit of a lazy reader. I have a hard time choosing favorite books as well, but one of my favorite authors is Ellen Hopkins. Do you have a favorite author? Yay, you watched My Bloody Valentine! xD Did you like it? I love that movie. That's pretty much the plot of I Spit On Your Grave. You'll probably like The Libertine better than it though, so I definitely recommend watching that one first. Tell me when you get around to watching it! :D Haha, yeah, Jack has already fled the ship! I think that selfishness is one of Jack's major flaws. He tends to think about himself instead of his crew, you know? Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: Thanks so much. *huggles* Btw, I might not be on skype tonight because my dad has to mess with the router again. Hopefully not, but yeah. =/  
**

**Frustration: Same here, that was pretty funny how Teague randomly brought out the head. xD Do you think that Teague really is Jack's father then? Also, sorry if the last few chapters have been really boring. I had a hard time making the DMC plot line interesting, but the AWE plot line is much more original since Barbossa is back. Hope you like this chapter.  
**

**LuluCalliope: I'm sorry! I got all panicky when the internet got disconnected too. It was just there one moment and gone the next. =/ Of course my dad wasn't in a hurry to fix it either. *rolls eyes* Aw, thank you very much! It does make me feel better. *hugs* The three of us are sisters forever! I've been hearing a lot about Wreck-It Ralph, but I haven't seen it. What's the villain like? **

**Elspeth: Yay, thanks so much for liking the chapters! *hugs* Ugh, don't you just hate it so much when the computer screws up? I feel like I'm dying without the internet. xD Are you still feeling tired? I keep staying up past four am, so I still feel like passing out, lol.  
**

**Immysaurus: I love all of those classic Disney movies you mentioned, particularly Robin Hood and Pinocchio. Those two are some of my favorites. Do you have any favorite characters from either of those movies? I really want to write a Pinocchio fic someday, but not many people are a fan of that movie. I'll definitely check out those other Pixar films then. I love all Disney and Pixar films really. Definitely watch A Bug's Life if you get the time to! My favorite characters from it are Hopper, Molt, Thumper, Francis, Slim, and Atta. ...Long list there. xD Do you have any favorite ships cannon or non-cannon from A Bug's Life? Aw, I'm so sorry about the cottage! That must be so disappointing. *hugs* I hope you find an even better one very soon! Thank you so much for the hugs. I'm feeling a little bit better now, but not one hundred percent, you know? Ugh, I hate family get togethers. I feel so awkward at those, don't you? I usually don't recognize most of the people at them as bad as that sounds. =/ Thanks so much for voting on my poll! I take it that you've seen Snow White and the Huntsman since you voted for Finn/Ravenna then? :) I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! Hehe, I love how Johnny had to improvise for the jar of dirt scene. Barbossa is coming back in three chapters, I think! *parties* The story should (hopefully) get more interesting then. ^^ Thanks again for hoping that I feel better! I hope your days improve too! *hugs*  
**

* * *

**Chapter LV  
**

_~ Cheating Death ~_**  
**

Boom, boom, boom! The thunderous roar of the cannon fire reverberates throughout the ship as every single cannon is fired in an attempt to mutilate the Kraken. Before today, I never believed in sea monsters, but now I'm starting to think that every mythological creature could very well exist. I've confronted sea monsters, undead morbid fish people, and a still-beating heart that has been torn out of a human's chest all in one day. If only this was all just a dream! Just in case, I pinch my arm as a loud wailing sound echoes from around the ship. Unfortunately for me, nothing happens. I'm awake and this is a reality. The Kraken _does_ exist, and if it doesn't retreat quickly, every sailor aboard this ship is going to be dragged down to the dark oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker.

Wanting to see the Kraken's progression, I race up the stairs leading to the deck and join Will. The two of us watch as the slimy, oozing tentacles falter on their way up the side of the ship. I cross my fingers behind my back and hold my breath as the tentacles collapse and retreat back beneath the surface of the water. A quick smile caused from too much adrenaline crosses my face.

Will gives me a rueful smile in return and shakes his head, saying, "This isn't over yet. The Kraken will come back. We need to get off of the ship immediately."

I waste no time in looking around for some rowboats to lower into the water. To my horror, only one rowboat is within view and it has been cracked in half, making it completely useless to us now. I could have sworn that there were more boats around here earlier, but perhaps my mind is playing tricks on me.

Grabbing onto Will's hand, I whisper in fear, "There aren't any boats!"

Seeing a barrel of powder roll across the deck, Will sets his jaw in determination and orders the panicking sailors, "Pull the grates and put all of the gunpowder into the net in the cargo hold." Picking up a rifle, Will hands it to me and gives me a meaningful look before stating, "Whatever you do, don't miss."

I open my mouth to protest, wanting to tell Will that I've never used a rifle in my life, but Will has already disappeared in the tumult of sailors running here and there. I look down at the rifle apprehensively, trying to figure out how to use it on a short moment's notice. It can't be all that hard to use, I suppose. All I have to do is pull the trigger, right?

My stomach flips over nervously and I suddenly feel dizzy. Willing myself not to faint, I glance forwards and watch as the grates are removed from the cargo hold. The powder is loaded and readied into a net that is our only hope for survival. I know what Will's plan is. The net will be hauled into the air and will dangle between the ship's masts. When the Kraken draws close to the vessel to attack, I am supposed to shoot a bullet at the net of powder dangling in the air. The bullet should spark the powder and cause an explosion large enough to kill or at least ward off the Kraken for the time being.

Still fretting over the fact that I don't know how to use a rifle properly, I take the stairs that lead to the below deck area two at a time to try and find Will. The sailors are loading powder into the net as quickly as they can, but it seems as if there is no more powder left since the men have come to a halt and are simply staring at the net dubiously.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!" Mr. Gibbs shouts up to the deck area.

I don't know how much half a dozen kegs of powder is, but I'm assuming that it is not much from the glum looks on the sailors' faces. Will's faint voice comes from somewhere above the deck as he calls out, "Then load the rum into the net too!"

A long silence follows Will's command. Not a single sailor makes a move. It's almost as if they've been paralyzed. I stare at them in concern for a moment before I realize that they're only mourning the loss of wasted rum. I narrow my eyes at the pirates. What is it with men and this vile drink?

"Step to," I order a sailor near me, causing the men to jerk out of their momentary paralyses.

Glad to see that the men are now heaving the crates of rum into the net, I turn and run back up the stairs to the deck since that must be where Will is. Once I reach the upper deck, I scan the masses of sailors rushing here and there for Will's familiar form. I don't spot Will anywhere, but I do notice a speck of something or the other drifting away from the ship. Too curious not to investigate, I run towards the edge of the ship and peer out into the distance. It appears as if Jack has stolen our only rowboat and is rowing himself away to safety. My god, he's just going to leave the rest of us here to drown!

Before I can find Will or realize just how furious I am with Jack, the boat shudders again, signaling the Kraken's second attack. I hold my breath once again and wait for the long, slimy tentacles to begin oozing up the side of ship. The Kraken, however, decides to take a different approach this time. Tentacles slam through the sides of the ship and ram onto the upper deck all around me. Water is sprayed everywhere and chaos ensues.

"Haul away!" I hear Will ordering from the distance.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Mr. Gibbs echoes Will.

The net of rum and gun powder begins to rise into the air amidst the turmoil. The Kraken's leaching tentacles slam into the sides of the ship and begin to destroy the deck. As it rocks back and forth precariously, I realize that the Black Pearl is in danger of being overturned! The net of powder and rum is continuing to rise steadily into the air despite the fact that the Kraken is now taking victims. It uses its impregnable tentacles to wrap around sailors and drag them screaming to their doom.

Trying to stay calm despite being surrounded by panic and chaos on all sides, I close one eye and lift my rifle, preparing to shoot the net of powder and rum. Just when I'm preparing to pull the trigger, one of the Kraken's unruly tentacles smashes the wheel that was being turned to raise the net into the air. The net begins to sway from side to side, making it about impossible for me to fire a shot that will meet its mark. I've never fired a shot before and I'm quite certain that my aim isn't all that accurate to begin with even with a steady target in front of me.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" Will's voice travels to my ears despite the smashing of the wood, the shrieks of sailors, and the shattering of glass reverberating around the vessel.

I hesitate, not wanting to let Will down and not wanting to fire a shot that will miss the target and seal our fates. My momentary hesitation is all it takes for a slippery, wet tentacle to wrap around my ankle. I scream and drop the gun as I'm lurched backwards and dragged down the stairs leading to the below deck area. Doing my best to free myself from the slimy grip, I reach out for everything in my path, but nothing helps. The tentacle continues to yank me backwards.

Whack! Just when I'm figuring I ought to close my eyes and wait for the inevitable douse of water that is sure to come when I'm dragged out of the ship, Ragetti swings an axe at the Kraken's tentacle, causing sticky blood and clear slime to go flying around the room. The grip on my ankle loosens and I waste no time in crawling backwards to get away from the sea monster, sending a half-smile in Ragetti's direction for saving my life.

Stumbling to my feet, I begin to blindly make my way upwards back to the ship's deck. I need to find the rifle and at least attempt to shoot the net of powder and rum still hanging precariously above the ship. My eyes scan the deck for the familiar shape of the rifle, but all I see are pools of blood, slime, and water sliding across the wooden floorboards.

By chance, I happen to glance upwards. Somehow or the other, the rifle has ended up on the ledge of the upper deck. Deciding that now is not the time to ponder about how it got there, I turn and race towards the stairs that lead to the upper deck, throwing out my arms to keep myself from slipping in the process. I'm lucky and manage to make it up the first few stairs without the Kraken seizing me once again. I throw a hand out towards the rifle, but a foot is now pinning it to the ground. My eyes narrow and I yank with all my might before looking up to see...Jack?

My eyes widen in surprise as I see that none other than the pirate with dark dreadlocks and shining brown eyes has returned to the Black Pearl. I let go of the rifle and cling to Jack's boot both for safety and comfort while Jack picks up the rifle in one easy motion and points it towards the swinging net of powder and rum that I failed to shoot earlier.

There is a long, tense moment during which Jack aims and fires. My eyes follow the bullet's progress as it soars through the air and makes contact with the kegs of powder. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding and watch as the bullet triggers an immense explosion just as the Kraken's tentacles start to close in around the ship. A loud groan of pain sounds from the beast. Its tentacles droop and crash back into the water, leaving the ship battered, but still afloat.

A long silence follows the Kraken's retreat. Nobody dares to move just yet. Charred pieces of burning tentacles remain on the deck, reminding us that the Kraken is not yet dead, but has only been injured. The dazed survivors hesitantly move to the railing of the ship to peer out over the water, wanting to know the fate of the Kraken. Slightly dazed myself, I follow the movement of the sailors and am joined by Will and Jack next to the slime-soaked railing.

"It's not dead, is it?" I ask Will anxiously.

"No," Mr. Gibbs ends up replying to me. Shaking his head dubiously, he points out, "We've just made it angrier. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!"

Jack, who has been standing next to me with a very contorted expression on his face, turns to Mr. Gibbs solemnly and nods towards the rowboat he was originally going to use to abandon us with, murmuring, "Abandon ship. Everyone into the longboat."

All of the remaining sailors still alive, which I have to admit are not many, start towards the longboat. Well, everyone except for Mr. Gibbs that is. He hesitates and protests, "But Jack, what about the Pearl?"

"She's only a ship, mate," Jack replies, his sorrow mirroring Mr. Gibbs' as he takes a deep breath and motions for Pintel and Ragetti to lower the longboat into the water.

Not seeing why everyone is acting so solemn, I point out resolutely, "Jack's right. We need to get to land."

Now that the rowboat has been lowered into the water, Pintel squints into the distance and holds a hand up to his forehead to shade his eyes as he remarks dubiously, "That's a lot of open water."

Ragetti nods vehemently and repeats Pintel's phrase, "A lot of open water..."

"We have to give it a try," Mr. Gibbs points out, clearly having come to a resolve. "Abandon ship or abandon hope."

The group slowly murmurs their agreement before everyone turns and starts towards the side of the ship to climb down the ladder into the longboat. Jack is standing a little ways away from the rest of us and is gently stroking the mast of his beloved ship to tell it a personal goodbye. Despite abandoning us and lying to me earlier, Jack has redeemed himself in my eyes by coming back to save us from the wrath of the Kraken, but there's still something that I need to know.

Before Will can turn and retreat down the ship's ladder, I grab at his wrist to get his attention and ask him urgently, "Will, _why_ is the Kraken after us? We don't have Davy Jones' chest or the heart. Jones' crew has them both."

"The Kraken's not after us, it's after Jack," Will points out in a dry voice as he places one foot onto the ladder before disappearing over the side of the ship. His voice continues to drift to my ears as he continues on, "Jack owes Davy Jones his soul. That's why the Kraken is after him. Jones sent it to bring down what belongs to him."

I come to a sudden halt as I comprehend what Will is saying. The destructive sea monster will take down the Black Pearl, but after realizing that it has not yet swallowed up Jack, won't it come after our little rowboat next? There's no escaping the terrible beast, at least not when Jack is with us. If only there were two rowboats. Then we could send Jack on his way with one rowboat while the rest of us could make for land in the other rowboat.

...But there_ aren't_ two rowboats and trying to make our way to land with Jack as a passenger on our longboat will doom us all. If Jack is with us, we're all going to die. Apparently, I am the only one who realizes this. It's up to me whether or not to do something about it. I don't want to leave Jack to the Kraken, but I don't want the remaining members of our crew to drown just because of Jack. Squeezing my eyes shut, I make the hardest decision of my life. Instead of following Will down the ladder to the rowboat, I start towards Jack.

* * *

_Now it looks like Jack's the one in trouble! What do you think Elizabeth is going to do next? R__eview please! :)  
_


	56. One Man Left Behind

**Sentry: Thanks! So you're a Barbossabeth fan too, huh? We need more supporters for this couple! xD Sorry you're missing Jack the monkey. He's currently with Barbossa at Tia Dalma's shack. You'll see him again soon. Is Jack your favorite character? Thanks for the review!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Hehe, it sounds like a really good movie! I'll have to see if I can get around to watching it sometime soon. :) Speaking of the Mad Hatter, I absolutely love the original Alice in Wonderland. It's one of my favorite Disney films. Do you like it? ^^**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good prediction! Unfortunately, it might be too late to save the Black Peal since the Kraken has already marked it as its next victim. =/ Thanks for reading!**

**Bloodsired: I would absolutely love to get myself into the Potc world! That would be so much fun. Would you enjoy in it? Haha, I also think that everyone who has read Harry Potter wishes that they could get a letter from Hogwarts and disappear to a school of magic! I'm actually considering writing a Harry Potter story someday since I love the books and movies so much. If you got to go to Hogwarts, what house do you think you would be in? It is hard to name a favorite author, but I agree, J.K. Rowling is pretty amazing! Yeah, that's what I love most about My Bloody Valentine. I never suspected it was Axel until the very end and then I was like x_x. I agree though, the movie definitely needs a remake. Did you have any favorite characters from it? That's true about Lizzie, she really doesn't have any choice but to give Jack the "kiss of death". Omg, I never thought of it that way before, but the Betrayer and the Mutineer definitely make an interesting couple! xD Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: The internet is working now, so yay for that! And lol, ikr? How many death kisses does Lizzie give? Three? xD  
**

**Frustration: Oh, that's really interesting. Well, I guess now I know that Teague really is Jack's father. I guess that makes sense since they obviously have their similarities. Barbossa will be back in the next chapter actually. How do you think his first conversation with Lizzie will go? :P Thanks for reading!  
**

**Random-k: Hi there! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story and for your reviews! They really made my day. :) I also think that Calypso didn't show up because she was with Jack. Who's your favorite Potc character? Elizabeth? I hope you keep reading!  
**

**Elspeth: Aw, well, you can always make one and if worst comes to worst, you just won't use it much. So no harm done really. xD Are you on youtube a lot? Eh, I always stay up late. I try to stay up until 3-5 and then sleep during the day. I think I'm nocturnal, lol!  
**

**Immysaurus: Yay for Pinocchio fans! *high fives you* I love John and Gideon from Pinocchio. I think they're hilarious. From Robin Hood, I like the same characters you do; Sir Hiss, Prince John, and the Sheriff. xD Do you have any favorite couples/pairings from either film? You're not alone, btw, I still have LOTS of animated character crushes. xD Aw, well thank you! I do think I will write a Pinocchio story eventually, but I'm just not sure when that will be. I don't really like any cannon pairings from A Bug's Life, but I like messing around with the ideas of HopperxAtta, SlimxFrancis, and FlikxDot (when Dot's older, of course). Sorry if those sound really weird. It sounds like you could use another hug! *hugs you again* I really hope you can get that last buyer. I've got my fingers crossed for you. Today's been a little more difficult for me. There was a lot of fighting going on around here this morning, which just kind of depresses me, you know? How are you doing today? Wow, same here about social gatherings! I arrive at them and immediately want to leave. :P That's so cool that you got to see Snow White and the Huntsman at the cinema! I didn't get to see it there, but I've watched it a couple of times since it came out on DVD. Who are your favorite characters from it? :) Actually, I was wrong - Barbossa will make an appearance in the next chapter. Yay! I feel the exact same way about Lizzie giving Jack the kiss of death. She really didn't have a choice about it. Everyone else would have died if she hadn't left him aboard the Black Pearl. Thank you so much for reading! Oh, and happy birthday to Miss Elizabeth! I love Keira Knightly as an actress. She's very talented!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LVI  
**

_~ One Man Left Behind ~_**  
**

Thud, thud, thud. Each step I take forwards seems to match the pounding of my heart. I haven't done anything wrong yet, but waves of guilt are already pressing down on me. What I'm about to do is wrong, but also right. It doesn't make sense for a group of innocent sailors to die when only one man has to perish to sate the Kraken's wrath. I keep telling myself this over and over again while I form a plan in the back of my mind. Jack is still standing about a foot away from the mast, giving his precious Pearl one long last look.

Approaching the man who abandoned me and saved me both in one day, I clear my throat and murmur in an eerily steady voice, "Thank you, Jack."

Jack jerks out of his reverie and sends me a rueful smile as he murmurs, "We're not out of this yet, luv."

"Perhaps not, but I always knew you were a good man," I reply before making my move. I close the distance between Jack and myself for the very first time and press my lips up against Jack's. I've always wondered what kissing the pirate would be like. Now I know.

Jack immediately kisses me back and molds his mouth against mine. His lips are soft, but firm and taste of sea salt and rum. A faint tingle runs down my spine, but now is not the time to listen to my body. Instead, I have to listen to my mind and go through with my plan. Placing my hands on Jack's shoulders, I continue kissing him and back the man up against the mast. Seemingly all-consumed by the kiss, Jack closes his eyes and seems to have no idea what I'm up to as I grab a handcuff chained to the mast. Running my hands down Jack's arms, I grasp at his wrist and slip the handcuff around it. Jack still seems completely oblivious to the fact that I've just sealed his doom. My lips linger upon his for a final moment as the handcuff closes around Jack's wrist with a telltale clink.

When I finally pull away from Jack, I'm feeling queasy and sick. Jack's heavily-lidded eyes are half closed as he regards me with a lazy smile on his face. Still unsure whether or not he's realized what I've done, I whisper in a voice that I will to stay steady, "The Kraken is after you, not the ship. This is the only way, don't you see?" I lean forwards as if to kiss Jack goodbye one final time, but resist and pull back at the last moment, telling him a lie, "I'm not sorry."

The devilish smile is still very clear on Jack's features. Leaning forwards, he says one word to me, "Pirate."

I'm surprised by Jack's reaction. He doesn't seem even the least bit upset with me. I wonder if all along he knew deep inside that this was how things would have to end. He would have to pay off his debt to Davy Jones in order to spare the lives of his crew. It is a sad truth, but one that he must face. I suppose I must face it too considering the fact that I'm the one who just left Jack to the Kraken.

I determinedly force myself away from Jack and step over to the side of the ship, forcing myself not to turn around and look at the man I'm leaving behind. I love Jack in a way. No, I don't love him as someone I might want to marry, but he is a very good friend of mine despite his obvious flaws and sometimes selfishness. I have to grit my teeth together and clench my fists to keep myself from turning around, running back to Jack, and unchaining him from the mast. If I act according to my heart, we will all end up in Davy Jones' Locker.

Blinking back tears of remorse and guilt, I thrust myself over the side of the ship and onto the ladder almost violently. I clutch at the rope ladder and don't even notice the way the abrasive material scrapes against my palms as I lower myself into the longboat. As I settle myself between Will and Ragetti, I sense everyone's gaze upon me. Am I being paranoid or is everyone staring at me as if I have just done something wrong? There's no way anyone could have figured out what I've done. I'm just being sensitive since I now have the death of an innocent man on my shoulders. Well, maybe not the pirate was not so innocent. He_ did_ promise Davy Jones his soul after all. This isn't really my fault. It's Jack's fault, is it not?

"Where's Jack?" Will asks, breaking into my chaotic thoughts.

I glance up at Will and notice a strange expression on his face. It's an almost defiant look. Wondering if he's thinking about his father once again, I reply in a forced firm voice, "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance."

A long, tense silence follows my words. The crew members turn to look at each other dubiously, not wanting to cast off without their Captain. The guilt rolls over me in heavy waves until I feel like I'm drowning in it. Even Will looks hesitant to leave the ship without Jack!

"Go!" I snap, having reached my breaking point.

Everyone looks shocked at the sudden harshness in my voice, but at least my command has an effect. Mr. Gibbs releases the rope ladder and Pintel and Ragetti start rowing us away from the notorious pirate vessel. I chew my lip, glad that we're finally moving. Jack's sacrifice won't be for nothing.

As the rowboat surges forwards into the open water and away from the Black Pearl, I feel Will's dark eyes boring into me. This time, I don't think I'm just being paranoid. I send a sideways look at Will out of the corner of my eye and notice that he is indeed looking at me with a wary, almost upset expression on his face. Shame pools up inside me and my knuckles turn white as I continue clenching my fists. Does Will somehow know that I'm responsible for Jack getting left behind? He knows Jack wouldn't willingly give himself to the Kraken to save us...

Even though we're a good distance away from the Black Pearl at this point, everyone in the rowboat can hear the splintering of wood and the cracking of the ship as the Kraken's tentacles wrap around it. Unable to help myself, I look over my shoulder just in time to see the ship cleaving into two large pieces before it is dragged down, down, down into the Kraken's wide, gaping mouth.

A shudder that has nothing to do with the temperature racks through my body. Everyone in the little rowboat is staring at the patch of water where a tall, proud pirate ship once floated only moments earlier. Mr. Gibbs takes off his hat respectfully and blinks rapidly. Pintel and Ragetti stare wide-eyed at the area where the Pearl should still be floating. The only one who doesn't look surprised is Will. His expression is guarded and I'm having an extremely hard time reading into his mood.

"W-well," Mr. Gibbs says in a shaky voice after a long few minutes of stunned silence. "You know the saying; the captain goes down with his ship. Turns out Jack wanted to sacrifice himself for the rest of us. Not much more to say than that Jack Sparrow was the best pirate captain I've ever known."

"Aye!" Pintel and Ragetti respond immediately while the rest of his nod and murmur our assent.

At this point, I can't hold back my misery and guilt any longer. Silent tears trickle out of the corners of my eyes and form steady rivulets running down my cheeks. At least now I can cry without the crew getting suspicious. Jack is dead and he will be greatly missed. The worst part of his death is that it is all my fault.

"Let's not waste the Captain's sacrifice," Mr. Gibbs says in a thick voice, still managing to refrain from sobbing unlike me. "To land then!"

Pintel and Ragetti pick up their oars and begin rowing once more with a bit less vigor. Part of me expects the Kraken to show up once again just to prove my theory about Jack being the one the beast was after wrong, but the turquoise blue waters remain calm and peaceful. The debt has been settled.

As our little rowboat makes its way towards land, the tears continue to streak down my face and the shame and sorrow continues to build up inside of me to an almost unbearable point. I just sent a man to his death. What was I thinking? I was trying to do the right thing and save the rest of the crew. Sometimes you have to do a wrong thing to do a right thing in the end, no?

The journey towards land is about impossible for me to get through without confessing my sin to the men crowded in the rowboat with me. I have to bite down on my tongue to keep the words from spilling out of my mouth. Perhaps I might have told Will what I did if he had not continued staring at me with that odd, masked expression on his face. It's almost as if he's angry at me.

Seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn into hours. The teal sky darkens and eventually turns pitch black. Not a single star is visible tonight. It is as if even the heavens are mourning Jack Sparrow. My throat tightens and I have a hard time breathing. The only sound in the still night comes from my rattling breaths. At this point, I'm starting to wonder if we will ever make it to land. Pintel and Ragetti have been rowing for hours on end.

Just as I'm starting to give up hope for the rest of us, lantern light comes into view. Squinting into the distance, I notice that our rowboat is no longer floating aimlessly in open water. It appears as if we're in a swamp-like river. Lots of shrubs, trees, and other greenery surround us on either side of the river. As we draw nearer, I make out dark-skinned people standing in the water holding up lanterns and candles. They are humming an eerie tune that makes my hair stand on end. The people are not quite human. There is something different about them that makes them almost ghost-like although I can't quite put my finger on what it is that sets these people apart from the rest of us.

Our rowboat follows the light cast across the murky river by the strange figures and continues forward. Ahead in the distance, I notice a hut that practically blends into its surroundings. It seems as if this hut is our destination. Nobody else seems fazed by it, but I use this hut to distract myself from Jack for a moment.

"Has anyone ever been here before?" I ask in a cracking voice.

"Tia Dalma lives here," Mr. Gibbs informs me solemnly, his expression still morose as he laments over the dead pirate captain.

The name Tia Dalma seems to spark something in my memory, but my mind is too thick to make a connection to the name right now. Noticing my look of bewilderment, Will explains, "Tia Dalma is the one who gave Jack his compass and gave Davy Jones the duty of transferring the souls of dead sailors to the next world."

"Oh," I nod, finally making the connection.

As we draw closer to the hut, I start to feel curious and slightly wary. This Tia Dalma sounds like quite an interesting person to put it lightly. I remember what Jack told me about her. He said she was a goddess bound in human form. I'm not exactly certain what this means, but it sounds as if Tia Dalma has many powers. I suddenly have the feeling that the ghost-like figures surrounding the river were summoned here by Tia Dalma. Perhaps she somehow knew that we would need light to guide us through the inky blackness on this sorrowful night.

The rowboat comes to a halt just outside of Tia Dalma's hut. Mr. Gibbs is the first out of the boat. He climbs up the ladder to the hut and is quickly followed by Ragetti, Pintel, and the rest of the remaining crew members. Will starts up the ladder second to last and only I remain in the rowboat hesitating. What if Tia Dalma can somehow see into my mind and realize that I was the one behind Jack's death?

Will looks over his shoulder at me and asks without the usual softness in his voice, "Do you need a hand?"

Knowing that if I speak my voice will end up cracking again, I merely shake my head and resolve myself to following Will up the ladder since I don't have a good excuse not to enter Tia Dalma's hut. After just a few seconds of climbing, Will and I arrive outside the door of the thatch hut. Will opens it and steps inside a candle-lit room. I tentatively follow him inside, my eyes widening in surprise.

Tia Dalma's hut is filled with all kinds of peculiar items. I get the sudden impression that this woman is a voodoo priestess. There are glass beads, intricate jewelry, voodoo dolls, strange-looking bones, and other unidentifiable objects lined up on the wooden shelves across the room from me. A variety of creatures make their home in this room including an unmoving albino python sleeping across the top of the shelf. A long, handcrafted table has been placed in the center of the curious room. Mr. Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, and the rest of the crew members are already sitting on chairs surrounding it.

I take a deep breath and walk unsteadily over to an unoccupied chair next to Will and Mr. Gibbs. Sitting down shakily, I keep my eyes on the ground and wonder if I'm ever going to make peace with myself after leaving Jack to the Kraken. He didn't deserve to die, but neither did the rest of us. Sometimes, tough decisions must be made. Will I ever get over Jack's death? Most likely not. I deserve this all-consuming shame. I ought to feel bad for what I've done. Perhaps leaving Jack to the Kraken wasn't the right decision after all. There is no way to know, not now that Jack is dead.

* * *

_Aw, poor Jack and Elizabeth! Do you think Elizabeth made the right decision? R__eview please! :)  
_


	57. Resurrection

**Saints-Fan-12: Yeah, killing Jack doesn't seem like the right choice, does it? *cries* Let's hope it does pay off in the end. Thanks for reading!**

**LuluCalliope: Yay, another Alice in Wonderland fan! *high fives you* I love that movie SO much. Who are your favorite characters from it? It's such an awesome movie. Is Wreck-It Ralph on DVD yet? Maybe I should just buy it if I can. xD And aw, thanks so much for saying that about the chapter! You're the best! *hugs***

**Bloodsired: I can definitely see myself going around and bothering everyone in the Potc world. xD Who would you want to visit first? Thanks so much! It's great to hear that you'd read my Harry Potter story! I think I'd probably write Lucius/Narcissa. This might sound extremely weird, but I actually ship Snape/Bellatrix too. I know it sounds crazy, but opposites attract sometimes, you know? Do you have any favorite Potc characters? Sev/Lily is cute, but I always feel like he deserved better than her. I think I'd be in Slytherin considering how much I love villains and am pretty ambitious and all that. I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor, and I don't want to be in Hufflepuff. I think the sorting hat lets you choose your house to some extent, don't you think? Axel is my favorite character, but I agree, he needs more of a backstory. I wish they would come up with a sequel or prequel to it, you know? I agree with you about Lizzie! She's going to have a lot to worry about now. You're right about Jack, he's not the type who could hide forever. Let me know what you think of this chapter! :D  
**

**Alicia: Yeah, Barbossa will finally reappear in this chapter! *parties* Guess you'd better go save him from Lizzie, huh? xD  
**

**Frustration: Yup, he's going to appear in this chapter! Yay! Wow, I always love your predictions. They're always really good. I agree that he'll act pretty bland towards her in front of the others. How long do you think it will take them to have their first private conversation? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Random-k: Gibbs is a pretty interesting character! What do you like most about him? I love Barbossa, so I can see why he's one of your favorites. Sorry for not reading any of your fics yet, but I'm really busy at the moment. I'll try to when I get more time. Hope you like this chapter! :)  
**

**Elspeth: You wake up early? My mom gets me up super early, like at 7 am everyday, even on weekends. I spend most of the afternoon sleeping. Sleep is like the best thing ever. Hehe, sure, why not? Do you have accounts on a lot of sites or just a few? I only have one on here and on dA.  
**

**Immysaurus: Robin/Marian from Robin Hood is pretty cute. I'd like to pair someone with the Sheriff, but I can't think of anyone to pair him with. The fairy and Jiminy Kricket fluff can be cute I think and I really love John/Gideon even though that sounds weird. xD Yay for animated crushes! I always say that animated guys are better than the real thing. :P Who are some of your animated crushes? I'm really glad you like the idea of HopperxAtta! I was watching A Bug's Life again last night and came up with a story plot idea for it, so I might start outlining it a little. Aw, thank you so much for the hugs! I think we both need them right now! *huggles back* I'm very glad to hear that yesterday was a better day for you. How's today going for you so far? We finally have a little sunshine here, so I'm trying to send it your way. Hehe, so you like Chris Hemsworth then? I haven't seen him in anything other than Snow White and the Huntsman, I think. I agree that Kristen Stewart acted a lot better in it than she did in Twilight. I like Finn best followed by Ravenna. I was sad when both of them ended up dying, but I guess it's typical that the villains always die. Do you have any favorite ships from the movie? Yup, Barbossa returns in this chapter! :D This story was a lot more fun to write at this point. Hm, good question! Do you think Lizzie will tell him about the baby? Thank you so much for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LVII  
**

_~ Resurrection ~_**  
**

A long, terrible silence seems to stretch on forever in Tia Dalma's exotic hut. There are many peculiar things to see in this voodoo priestess' home, yet, nobody has the will to look at them. All eyes are cast downward and each mind is fixated on one man in particular. That man would be Captain Jack Sparrow. The rest of the crew seem to be taking their captain's death even harder than I thought they would, but I'm clearly suffering the most from mental anguish. Silent tears of sorrow continue to run down my face and create little wet pools on the warped wood of the table.

Thunk, thunk, thunk. Will has taken out a rusty, green-tinged knife that I've never seen before and is rhythmically thrusting it into the side of the table, not even aware of what he's doing. That same cold, distant look remains on his face. I cannot figure out what he's thinking, but I get the ominous feeling that he is upset with me for some reason or another. Mr. Gibbs is sitting next to Will and is staring blankly at the table, looking like a lost dog without a master to guide him. As for Tia Dalma herself, I have seen no sign of the voodoo woman just yet. Pintel and Ragetti seem to feel uncomfortable sitting and get to their feet and start irritably pacing around the room until Ragetti almost knocks into a dusty jar of what appears to be filled with eyeballs.

The rustling of skirts turns my attention to the left. A dark-skinned woman with long dreadlocks and deep, knowing brown eyes sweeps into the room carrying a tray of drinks in her arms. Tia Dalma wears an intricate, hand-crafted dress with several necklaces, some beaded and some not, wrapped around her neck. She moves towards us with a certain uncanny grace that sets her apart from the rest of us. When I meet the woman's eyes for a split second, I know that she knows exactly what role I played in Jack's death. My eyes immediately drop back to the table.

To my surprise, the voodoo woman steps over to me first. I can smell a certain earthy aroma surrounding her as Tia Dalma leans down and offers me one of the heavy clay mugs, murmuring, "It will guard against 'de cold and 'de sorrow."

I hesitate, not feeling like I deserve a drink after what I did to Jack. Tia Dalma, despite knowing what I've done, doesn't seem to hold a grudge against me though. On the contrary, she extends the mug further in my direction. I take it, a haunted look remaining on my face as I remember the Black Pearl's final moments before it was swallowed up by horrible sea monster.

Tia Dalma sashays over to Will next and offers him a cup, murmuring in the same thickly accented voice that she used before, "It's a shame. I know that you were thinking 'dat with 'de Pearl, you could you have captured 'de devil and set free your father's soul."

"Does it even matter now?" Will asks, his voice sounding unusually strained. Another loud thunk reverberates around the room as he throws his knife against the table once more before taking a cup from Tia Dalma. "The Black Pearl is gone as well as its Captain."

"Aye, and already the world seems like a darker place," Mr. Gibbs chimes in. He is no longer blinking rapidly as if he's trying to hold back tears and is instead staring forwards with a look of determination on his face. "He fooled us all right until the end, but I guess that honest streak in him won out." Raising his mug in a toast, Mr. Gibbs cries out, "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti nods, raising his cup.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel agrees, which I find a bit odd considering the fact that Pintel used to be part of Barbossa's crew and took a part in the mutiny that left Jack stranded on rumrunner's island with nothing but a pistol with one shot. I suppose time can make all the difference though. I've certainly changed in just the last few days.

I'm so weighted down by my thoughts that it takes me a moment to realize that everyone is looking at me as if waiting for me to say something next. Gulping, I whisper in a barely audibly voice, "He was a good man."

Will says nothing, but I feel his eyes on me as everyone takes a drink. I start to raise my mug to my lips, end up choking, and then lower the mug to the table before taking a sip. Each moment seems to drag by and guilt pounds through my veins and engulfs me in shame.

I'm surprised when it is Will who speaks next. The hardness of the mask he was wearing earlier appears to have faded somewhat as he leans forwards, speaking directly to me, "If there was anything we could do to bring him back, Elizabeth..."

I raise my eyes guiltily to meet Will's stare, but Tia Dalma has already stepped in between us. It's odd because I could have sworn she was standing on the opposite side of the room only a second ago. Raising her eyebrows at Will, she asks, "Would you do it, hm?" Next, the voodoo priestess' penetrating gaze turns to me before she looks at each member of the Black Pearl in turn, murmuring in her alluring tone, "What would_ you_ do? What would any of you do? Would you sail to 'de ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

A long silence follows Tia Dalma's question as everyone stares at her curiously. The possibility that we might be able to bring Jack back from Davy Jones' Locker never occurred to any of us. However, with this wise woman's help, I suppose that anything is possible. After all, according to Jack, she was the one who placed Davy Jones in charge of the Flying Dutchman. If anyone knows how to travel to the Locker and return from the hellish place alive, it will be Tia Dalma.

"Aye!" Mr. Gibbs is the first to speak with conviction, raising his mug in the air as he shatters the silence.

"Aye," Pintel and Ragetti state in unison.

The other members of the crew nod their agreement. Only Will and I have yet to agree. Knowing that this might be my only chance for redemption, I feel my tears dry up and determination replace my guilt as I nod and reply in a soft voice, "Yes."

As soon as I speak, Will echoes my answer and replies with a firm, "Aye."

"All right, but if you're going to brave 'de weird and haunted shores at world's end, 'den you will need a captain who knows those waters," Tia Dalma says, an obvious flicker of excitement crossing her face. Even in my grief, I notice that she seems almost_ too_ thrilled about our decision. Perhaps she is a good friend or lover Jack's?

I don't have much time to contemplate my thoughts since a soft thudding sounds from across the room. I raise my head from my mug and inconspicuously wipe away a tear as I determine that the thuds are the sounds of footsteps stepping down the creaky stairs across the hut from us. Wait, stairs? I blink once and frown. I was quite positive that there were not stairs across the room when I first stepped into Tia Dalma's hut. Starting to think that everything in this place is an illusion, I lean back in my chair and wait to meet the captain Tia Dalma has chosen to take us to Davy Jones' Locker.

When the figure finally rounds the stairs and comes to a stop at the base of the staircase, my jaw practically hits the floor. A very familiar figure dressed in elaborate clothing and wearing a large black hat with a proud purple ostrich feather tucked into it is smirking directly towards me. Russet hair tumbles out from the hat and cerulean blue eyes lacking the yellowish tinge they once had meet my gaze of astonishment. Captain Barbossa is indeed standing before me in the flesh! Am I dreaming? I pinch my thigh, but the world stays steady. Anything can happen in a place of bewitchment.

"So tell me, what has become of me ship?" Barbossa asks in that accent I remember so well. He lifts a shiny green apple in his hand and takes a hearty bite out of it. A squeak echoes from across the room as a familiar little monkey leaps onto Barbossa's shoulder and perches there with an ostentatious look on his tiny little features. I was wondering what had happened to that monkey...

I'm not sure how it happened, but I am somehow on my feet, the words pouring out of my mouth in disbelief, "Captain Barbossa...?"

"Aye, me name be the same as it was the last time we met, missy. Ye don't get around ta changin' names in the land of the dead," Barbossa jokes with me as he strides across the room looking for an empty chair. There is one next to me and another next to Will. I subconsciously kick the chair next to me back a few inches so it lies directly in Barbossa's path.

"So it is true!" Mr. Gibbs exclaims, hope now flickering in his eyes as he goes on, "The dead can be brought back to life!"

"Yes, but fetching back Jack Sparrow will not be an easy task. Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is facing 'de worst fate a man can face in Davy Jones' Locker," Tia Dalma replies, eyes darkening as she dampens the mood in the room.

A loud scraping noise sounds from next to me as Barbossa kicks the chair I slid out for him back a few more inches before settling down onto it. Despite having "died", he looks much better than he looked the last time I saw him. His gnarled hands have lost a few of the wrinkles he possessed before and his skin is no longer tinged yellow.

"Many things I pride meself on, but patience ain't one of 'em," Barbossa admits wryly before waving his hand at our group in a large gesture, asking, "So who can tell me about the fate of me ship, hm?"

Still looking mystified that his old captain has returned to life, Ragetti says in stilted tones, "It...sank."

"It sank, did it now?" Barbossa questions, looking curious before he leans forwards, murmuring, "And how did that come about happenin', I wonder?"

"The ship didn't sink," I reply, not sure why I'm volunteering to speak. All night long, I've been trying to say as few words as possible and now I'm speaking by my own choice. What is wrong with me? I quiet down, but already all the eyes in the room, including Barbossa's piercing cerulean ones, are focused on me. Looking down at the hands twisting in my lap, I add, "The Kraken swallowed it up."

"The Kraken, aye," Barbossa nods, not looking too shocked by my words. "That be why ye need my assistance ta guide ya to Davy Jones' Locker. As the lady said, 'tis not an easy task fetchin' back souls from the Locker, but with me help and the proper charts, 'tis possible."

"So we will rescue Jack and the Pearl then?" Will asks, unable to suppress his interest in bringing the Black Pearl back to this world as well as its captain. I send Will a sideways look and try to read into his expression. I believe that he's still thinking about trying to save his father from the Flying Dutchman. Will won't rest in peace until he's released from the bindings of the promise he made to set his father free. Both of us are consumed with restlessness with tasks needing to be fulfilled spreading out before us.

"Of course we'll be rescuing the Pearl as well. Why do ya think I'm goin' on this voyage?" Barbossa asks Will, cocking an eyebrow at him in slight amusement before he meets Tia Dalma's eyes. She gives him a hard look that immediately causes Barbossa to fall silent. There is something odd going on between the two of them, that is certain.

"So where are these charts we need to show us our way to Davy Jones' Locker?" I pipe up, dragging Barbossa's attention away from Tia Dalma.

"The charts be in Singapore. They belong to Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. I have a little 'side mission' to accomplish when we arrive at our destination," Barbossa says, glancing back up at Tia Dalma. The steely glint is gone from her eyes and she gives him a slight nod. I'm left to infer that the voodoo priestess is sending Barbossa on whatever this side mission of his is.

"Singapore, eh? I've heard of Singapore. Interesting place, it is," Ragetti, who finally seems to have gotten over his shock of seeing his previous captain brought back to life, pipes up. "Captain Sparrow talked about Singapore. I've never been there meself, but there are a lot of stories told that take place in Singapore."

"That's good to hear and all," Pintel interrupts Ragetti before giving Tia Dalma a clueless look and adding, "But how're we supposed to get from here to Singapore? You don't expect us to row there, do you?"

"Row?" Tia Dalma's lips curve up in a slightly amused smile as she shakes her head, dreadlocks flying. "No, I do not expect you to row."

"Then how are we-" Pintel starts to demand before he is shushed by Ragetti placed a finger over his friend's mouth.

Tia Dalma turns and gives him a calm look, replying, "You will see in 'de morn."

Pintel still looks dubious about traveling all the way from wherever it is we are now to Singapore, but I am not so worried. It seems as if Tia Dalma's power is almost limitless. She guided us here tonight and brought Captain Barbossa back to life. I am certainly not going to doubt her abilities to lead us to Singapore.

"So, the plan is that we go to Singapore, get the charts leading to Davy Jones' Locker, and then go to rescue Jack. Is that it then?" Mr. Gibbs questions, trying to get all of this straight in his mind. Tia Dalma nods one simple nod. Gibbs' face lights up before it falls into confusion, "Great! What are we supposed to do until the morning though?"

"Rest," Tia Dalma lilts. "You will need your strength. Go upstairs and you will find much space on the floor. Sleep there tonight. In the morning, you go to Singapore."

* * *

_Yay, Barbossa is back! *parties* Sorry if Tia Dalma gets OOC. She's pretty hard to write. Anyway, do you think Elizabeth is going to rest or spend the night talking to a certain someone? R__eview please! :)  
_


	58. Past Regrets

**Saints-Fan-12: Those are great predictions! I'd say that it's likely she'll do all three. Thanks for reading!**

**Bloodsired: Woo, I absolutely love your idea about going to Port Royal first, meeting Jack, talking to Murtogg and Mulroy, and then joining Barbossa's undead crew! Who would you want to meet first from Barbossa's crew? I like a lot of the crew members. Yay, I'm glad you hear that you like Lucius/Narcissa and Snape/Bellatrix. I love any Slytherin pairings really, lol. Who are your favorite Harry Potter characters? Hehe, Hufflepuff is kind of an unlikeable house for some reason. It's like the house where people who don't fit into the other three groups go. I'd love to disappear into the Harry Potter world and be a Slytherin, wouldn't you? *dreamy sigh* Same thoughts here about My Bloody Valentine! Btw, have you seen The Libertine yet? :) I agree with you about Elizabeth. She should talk to Barbossa and get comfortable talking with him again before sharing her big news. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: Hehe, well, if I were her, I'd go up to him and give him a hug! xD What would you do? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Frustration: Yeah, yay for Barbossa being back! I've gotta admit that the DMC chapters were pretty boring to write. I agree that Lizzie has a lot of explaining to do. Do you think that either Will or Jack have figured out that she's pregnant yet? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Random-k: I totally agree with you about Gibbs. He's definitely a loyal guy, which is pretty rare when it comes to pirates, you know? I'd want a first mate like him if I were captain of a ship. Hm, I don't really know what ever happens to Anamaria. It's a shame she never came back to the films. I liked her a lot as well. Do you have any favorite Potc pairings? Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)  
**

**LuluCalliope: Yeah, they are really funny! I love the March Hare, he's hilarious. Oh, and the whole un-birthday song ordeal. xD Thanks for reading!**

**Elspeth: Wow, sleep tremors? That sounds horrible. I get a lot of nightmares, but I still love sleep more than dealing with all my problems in the real world, you know? =/ Let me know what you think of this chapter! Hopefully, things are starting to get a little more interesting in the story now.  
**

**Immysaurus: Yeah, I can't think of anyone to pair with the Sheriff either, sadly. I guess I would have to make up an OC for him. Yay, I'm glad you don't think John/Gideon is too weird. Do you think they could make a cute couple? I started shipping them the first time I watched Pinocchio, lol. xD I like all of those characters that you have crushes on! Why can't we pull our favorite animated characters out of our favorite films into real life? I would love that! Let's see...I've always liked a lot of the villains like Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Mozenrath (from the Aladdin TV series, have you seen that?), and I'm sure there are more, but that's all I can think of at the moment. Aw, thanks! Maybe I will do A Bug's Life story sometime soon. It has a really small fandom though unfortunately. =/ I'm glad it's nice and sunny by you! We're have a really sunny day over here too! :D I haven't seen Thor or the Avengers actually. Would you recommend them? I'm always looking for new films to watch. :) I know what you mean, sometimes I forget a lot about films after watching them only one time. Mhm, Finn dies when he asks Ravenna to heal him. I think she might've been too weak to help him at that point though and she did apologize, so I don't know if that was her fault really. What do you think? Hehe, it's hard to want a character we like to end up with someone else. xD Um, I kinda like FinnxRavenna. I was thinking about not making them not related in my fic so they could be a couple instead. What do you think? I dunno, I just kept getting vibes from them that made it feel like they were a couple, but maybe that's just me. *shrugs* I do have a deviantart...it's a new one actually. I mostly use it to follow Monsters Inc. stuff, hehe. Do you have one or use one right now? I agree that Lizzie should talk to Barbossa and maybe eventually tell him about the child. Thanks about my Tia Dalma! She can be such a pain to write. ...Er, sorry for my really long review response here. I tend to blab sometimes. :P Thank you so much for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LVIII  
**

_~ Past Regrets ~_**  
**

Truth be told, everyone sitting at Tia Dalma's table does look extremely tired. I can't believe that only this morning James and I were setting off from the inn we stayed at in Tortuga to find Jack. So much has happened since then. I've lost both James and Jack and both deaths are my fault. I try to cling to the thin strand of hope that James might still be alive. After all, I never exactly saw him get killed. There is a possibility that he might still be alive, is there not? My stomach turns over and I feel queasy. It is more than unlikely that James is still alive. The bloodthirsty fish people would not have missed an opportunity to hack down anyone who stood in their path. Gruesome images flood through my mind and cause me to shudder.

As for Jack, I know that he is dead. I watched him get swallowed up by the monstrous Kraken. Tia Dalma has offered me an opportunity to redeem myself by traveling to Davy Jones' Locker with the rest of the crew to save him. I am determined to do everything in my power to help Jack return to this world. Then my conscious will finally clear.

The scraping of chairs against the ground creates loud, screechy noises that reverberate through Tia Dalma's hut. Everyone gets to their feet and yawns or stretches their arms above their heads before making their way to the stairs Tia Dalma directed us towards earlier. The voodoo priestess watches us very intently, sharp eyes not missing a thing. Mr. Gibbs, who doesn't bother to conceal his wide yawn, is the first up the stairs. Pintel and Ragetti trail after him. Will is next. I hesitate before getting up from my chair and stepping quietly towards the staircase. I hesitate at the foot of it when I realize that Barbossa has not moved from his chair.

Looking over my shoulder at the pirate captain, I ask in a quiet voice, "Aren't you coming?"

"Well, when ya put it that way, I don't see why not," Barbossa replies, the right side of his mouth curving upwards at my almost desperate question. I feel my cheeks turn pink as the Captain thuds across the floor towards me and waves at the staircase in a graceful gesture, murmuring, "After you, Miss."

I sense Tia Dalma's ever vigilant gaze on Barbossa and me and can't help but wonder if she knows what occurred between us the night I spent on the Black Pearl. I suppose so. There doesn't seem to be anything that Tia Dalma doesn't know. However, she doesn't seem to blame me for my sins and has treated me the same way she has treated everyone else. I send her a grateful smile before picking my way up the creaky stairs to the upper floor of the hut.

After seeing the lower floor of the hut earlier, I'm not exactly sure what to expect from the upper floor. When I reach the top of the stairs, I realize that it's much like the lower floor. The walls are made of thatch and other plants. The shelves surrounding the room on three sides are crammed full of all kinds of intricate objects ranging from ordinary items like buttons and silk to crab claws and crinkling, yellowing maps. Despite all of the paraphernalia on the walls, the floor is relatively clean. There is enough room for everyone to lie down on it without accidentally laying on top of another sailor.

Everyone throws their hats, if they happen to have one, in one corner of the room before finding an unoccupied part of the floor to claim as their own. Mr. Gibbs has taken the far right corner of the room and looks like he's already fallen asleep since soft snores are coming from his corner of the room. Ragetti and Pintel drop down onto the floor next to each other. After closing his eyes, Ragetti accidentally snuggles closer to his friend. Pintel's eyes open and he gives Ragetti a murderous look before kicking at him.

"Stick to your side of the room, won't you?" Pintel mutters in a gruff, sleepy voice.

"Sorry. It's just...I don't like sleeping in a witch's house much," Ragetti whispers back in a slightly nervous voice.

"I don't like it either," Pintel admits, features softening a bit. "Just think that we'll be outta here by dawn and on our way to Singapore."

Ragetti seems slightly reassured by this and nods once before attempting to close his eyes. Will claims a spot on the floor on the opposite side of the room and lays down without a word to me. The queasy feeling in my stomach worsens as I watch him close his eyes. Will is obviously upset with me over something, but what is it? I don't see how he could possibly have figured out that I purposefully left Jack to the Kraken and what else could Will be upset with me over?

Shaking my head to myself, I pull off my hat, mindless of my tousled hair as I toss it into the corner with the rest of the mottled assembly of hats. Barbossa follows me into the room, and for some strange reason, I find his presence comforting. Here is a pirate captain who knows what he is doing. He will help me save Jack and thus redeem my soul.

I choose to lay down as far away from everyone else as possible. The night is cool and a chilly breeze drifts right through the thatch walls of the hut. Even though I'm shivering, I don't try to warm myself. I don't deserve comfort after sending two good men to their graves today. However, I do feel a little more at peace when I hear the rustle of fabric as Barbossa removes his coat and lays down a few feet from me. I wouldn't have minded if he slept closer to me, but I suppose this is for the best.

As my heavy eyelids start to fall shut, a new thought occurs to me. Here I am with the man who is the father of my unborn child. I probably ought to tell him that I'm pregnant. For some reason, the thought of doing this makes me feel even more ill than before. I just don't see Barbossa taking the news well. I can put off telling him the truth for a little while longer. Perhaps I will tell him I am with child after we rescue Jack. Unlike Tia Dalma, I am only human and can only focus on accomplishing one task at a time. Saving Jack is my top priority at the moment.

For some odd reason, the wind has suddenly started to howl outside of the hut. Everyone else seems to sleep through it peacefully, but the roaring of the wind keeps me awake. It's not long before the pitter patter of raindrops sounds from the roof. I chew my lip, wondering if the thatch roof will hold against the rain. Surprisingly enough, it does.

The storm continues to rage on. Instead of calming itself, it turns into a fully fledged thunderstorm. Loud cracks of thunder split the sky and cause me to tuck myself into a ball in an attempt to sleep. It takes several minutes, but I am just about asleep when a soft voice drifts from the lower floor of the hut, "Hector?"

I hear more rustling of fabric and then the thunk of boots hitting the floor before a gravelly voice whispers back, "Aye?"

"I must speak to you. Come," the first voice murmurs softly.

An irritated sigh comes from next to me. Even though I keep my eyes closed, I can sense Barbossa getting to his feet and stumbling across the dark room to the staircase. The staircase complains under his heavy boots, informing me that the pirate captain has left the room. As soon as I realize that Barbossa is gone, my eyes flick open. Somehow or the other, everyone else in the room is continuing to sleep despite the storm raging just outside of the hut. I give them a bewildered look before my eyes automatically travel to the door Barbossa stepped through seconds earlier. I have to admit that I'm tempted to crawl over to it so I can eavesdrop on Tia Dalma's and Barbossa's conversation. I remember telling Estrella what seems like a lifetime ago that listening in to other people's conversations is wrong, but compared to my other transgressions, listening in to the voodoo priestess and the Black Pearl's captain's conversation doesn't seem like such a terrible sin.

My knees are already moving and I found that I've already crawled halfway to the door. I kneel there and listen, trying to make out the sounds of human voices amidst the roaring of the wind, the crashing of the thunder, and the steady pounding of the rain.

"Already I fear you are forgetting that it is by my power 'dat you returned from the dead," I identify Tia Dalma's voice even though I can't see her speaking. "Yes, you are going to Davy Jones' Locker to reclaim your precious Pearl, but remember 'dat summoning the brethren court is most important. Understand?"

"Ye know I already agreed to yer terms. Don't see why yer remindin' me of all this already," Barbossa replies, sounding slightly irritated.

"I am reminding you because already your mind has strayed from your promise to me and is focused on other things," Tia Dalma says in a tight voice that does not contain her normal lilt. "I know 'de ways of men. You forget your promises so easily."

"Aye, but ye need me ta summon the brethren court. Without me, there'll be no releasing ya from yer human imprisonment. Ye'd be best to remember that," Barbossa retorts, easily able to hold his own against Tia Dalma. A long silence falls and I can picture in my mind's eye Tia Dalma giving a stubborn Barbossa a steely look. Another few seconds fall before Barbossa asks, "Will that be all then?"

I assume that Tia Dalma nods because I hear the creaking of boots on the stairs once again. Immediately scuttling back to the corner of my room, I think about the conversation I've just heard and try to make sense of it in my head. Apparently, Tia Dalma needs Barbossa and Jack alive to summon the brethren court, whatever that may be...

I am still trying to make sense of this matter and am sitting upright with my eyes open when Barbossa appears in the doorway. His eyes immediately flicker down to me and he sends me a knowing smile as he crosses the room and sits down by my side, asking, "Can't sleep?"

"No," I admit softly, motioning towards the other sleeping figures in the room as I add, "I don't see how everyone is sleeping through this storm."

"It be the drink causing 'em ta sleep," Barbossa explains. I give him an uncomprehending look and wait for a better explanation. Barbossa goes on, "Ye remember the drink Tia Dalma offered ya when ye first stepped foot in her humble home? 'Tis not an ordinary drink. It contains herbs that 'heal the body and soul' as a certain voodoo priestess once told me. She gave me the drink when she first brought me back from the dead. Apparently, the drink makes ye sleep so ye can recover yer strength. I'm assumin' ye didn't partake in the drink?"

Thinking back to earlier, I remember that I never did try the drink Tia Dalma offered me. I was going to take a sip of it, but then I started choking before I could take a drink. Shaking my head at Barbossa, I reply, "No, I didn't drink any of it. Perhaps I should have."

"Aye," Barbossa nods, smiling ruefully at me as he adds, "Ye look like ye could use the sleep."

I didn't think much about my appearance up until this point, but now I realize that I must look something terrible. I'm still wearing a sailor's outfit, but now my clothes are torn, stained with blood, and covered with slime. My hair is no doubt a tangle of snarls and my eyes feel puffy and bloodshot after so much weeping and sorrow. Embarrassed, I turn myself away from Barbossa slightly.

"There be no need fer that," Barbossa chuckles, placing a gnarled hand on my shoulder and guiding me back towards him. "Ye forget I'm naught but a humble sailor. I've seen far worse when it comes ta women, believe me. Yer still a sight for sore eyes, I tell ya."

"Fiddlesticks," I reply, shaking my head at Barbossa's silly comment even though I find myself smiling slightly at him for attempting to make me feel better. "You're just saying that."

"Nay," Barbossa says, expression dead serious. He raises his hand from my shoulder as if to touch my cheek, but pauses and withdraws the hand before it can make contact with my skin. Still solemn, Barbossa goes on, "I haven't seen a sight so fine since I saw ye in me past life."

My cheeks flush and I find that I have several questions for the Captain. I still want to know _why_ he took me that night on the Black Pearl. If it wasn't for physical pleasure, than what was it for? I also want to know if he's merely teasing me or if his words hold true meaning. I can't possibly believe that I'm a sight for sore eyes, but Barbossa seems very serious.

Despite my curiosity, I can't seem to bring myself to ask any of these questions aloud and instead question the Captain, "What was it like returning from the dead?"

"Returnin' from the dead be the best feelin' I've ever experienced in me life," Barbossa admits. "After ten years of traveling the seven seas with the heavy weight of an ancient curse weighing down on me shoulders, it was more than satisfying to regain the pleasures of this world."

I nod before remembering how I didn't exactly help Barbossa lift the curse placed upon him and his crew when I lied to him by telling him that my name was Elizabeth Turner. I never got the chance to apologize to him for what seemed like a little white lie at the time. Clearing my throat, I say simply, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Barbossa asks, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Whatever for, missy?"

"For lying to you about my name," I reply, turning my eyes to the floor. "I only did it to protect my father. I'm sure you understand."

* * *

_It seems like Elizabeth has regrets from her and Barbossa's previous interactions. Do you think Barbossa will have any regrets too? R__eview please! :)  
_


	59. Calling it Square

**Saints-Fan-12: That's true! Do you think he knows that she's pregnant? Thanks for reading!**

**Bloodsired: I love Ragetti and Pintel as well! I think they're hilarious. xD Pintel is more gruff and Ragetti is kind of intelligent in his own way. I like Koehler and Twig from the Black Pearl crew, but they don't last too long...=/ I like a lot of HP characters as well! What do you like most about Snape? My favorite is Lucius then Narcissa, Snape, and Bellatrix. Those sound like awesome things to do in the HP world! Hm, I think for subjects, I would like to take potions (Snape! xD), transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and divination. How about you? I'm sorry that you've been so busy lately! I hope it's not a bad kind of busy. =/ I agree with you about Barbossa! He definitely has some regrets too. I think he might regret his night with Lizzie a tad just because he didn't really have her permission to take her the way he did, you know? So he might apologize for that, I think, since he is a gentleman underneath it all. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: I want to be a pirate if it means living with no regrets, lol. I have a LOT of them. And ikr? It makes so much more sense to celebrate unbirthdays than birthdays since they come 364 days a year. :D Thanks for reading!**

**Alicia: Lol, yes, I do know the rest. :P So you think she'll tell him about the baby? And I'll be on tonight, sorry about last night. Spring break is already hell. x_x Thanks for reading!  
**

**Frustration: That would make sense about Will being the first to find out because of the rumors going on in Port Royal. So you think he'll automatically assume that the baby is Jack's? I suppose that makes the most sense. I see Barbossa being pretty forwards with Lizzie too after a while. That's just the sort of captain that he is. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Random-k: I'm with you there about pirates not being tied down. I don't think that they should have to feel committed to a relationship either. I do agree with you about Willabeth. It works because it keeps the story flowing, but it did seem like they both felt obligated after a while. I think chemistry between Barbossa and Lizzie is much better than the chemistry between Will and Lizzie in AWE. What do you think? And oh god, same thoughts here. Barbossa was so OOC in the fourth movie that it was painful to watch. The only good thing about the movie is my Spanish guy, hehe. I've heard of Bonny and Reed. It's neat how Potc might have based some of their characters off of pirates who actually existed. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Elspeth: I know what you're saying there; I'm paranoid whether I'm awake or asleep. Are you the same way? I hate nightmares so much. I get reoccurring ones a lot. Lol, yeah, Lizzie does worry too much. Do you think we should add her to our anxiety group? :P Thanks for the review!  
**

**Immysaurus: I'm glad you don't mind weird couples. :) I honestly don't think I've ever written a fic based on a cannon couple. I think John/Gideon is cute because Giddy obviously needs someone to look after him. Oh, I absolutely love the Hunchback of Notre Dame! It's such a great movie with amazing music. Do you like the music from it too? Someone should definitely make a machine that will help us bring our favorite characters to life. I would be in heaven if that happened. I would definitely recommend the Aladdin TV series! Jafar isn't it it, which is a shame, but Mozenrath, Sadira, and there's this cat woman (I forgot her name) in it who are pretty interesting villains and make up for the lack of Jafar. Have you seen any of the Disney TV series? I've watched the Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, and the Emperor's New Groove ones. I should definitely watch Thor and the Avengers then, especially if the fandom is huge. :D I'll see if I can watch Thor sometime this weekend. Hehe, is Tom Hiddleston your favorite actor? :) Yup, Ravenna does say that! I think she does try to save him, but she can't without killing herself. :( Oh, btw, did you recognize Blackbeard and the missionary guy from OST in Snow White and the Huntsman? I use dA occasionally, mostly just to talk with friends. If you want to add me to your watch list, my username on there is randallsulleylove, lol. Omg, I do not mind long reviews at all! In fact, they're my absolute favorites! I'm really glad you liked what I did with Tia Dalma and the "sleeping drink". xD I kind of wanted Lizzie and Barbossa to be the only ones awake for a while so they can chat. :) Thank you so much for reading! I like your new avvy, btw!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LIX  
**

_~ Calling it Square ~_**  
**

My eyes move from the floor to my hands wringing together in my lap as I wait to see whether or not Barbossa will accept my apology. A long silence has followed my confession. I don't dare look up at Barbossa's face to see what he's thinking. I can easily remember the fire in his eyes when the pirate captain had realized that I had lied to him about my name. He had never exactly forgiven me for my small sin and had gone to his grave holding this grudge up against me. Now that Barbossa is alive once again, I want to start over with him. If the Captain and I had met under different circumstances, I believe we could have wound up good friends. Already, I am finding that Barbossa is the only one in the group who I feel like I can actually talk to. Will is still acting oddly.

"There be no need fer apologies from the likes of you," Barbossa finally says after a suspenseful silence. He hesitates and I can tell he's debating whether or not to say something more. Going on, he continues, "I suppose since ye be sayin' something, I ought ta be sayin' something meself. A cursed man acts differently than an uncursed man. I take full responsibility fer me actions aboard the Black Pearl, but I figure I owe ye amends fer not makin' yer stay aboard the ship as...pleasant as it might have been."

I tilt my head and take a moment to break down Barbossa's long sentences. After decoding his words, I suddenly realize that the Captain is apologizing for what he did to me that night aboard the notorious pirate vessel. What he's saying is that he only treated me the way he did because he was under the influence of the curse. For some reason, I highly doubt Barbossa apologizes very often. It's shameful for a man of his stature to have to apology to anyone, especially a woman. A wave of gratefulness towards the man next to me washes over me.

"Shall we just call it even then?" I suggest, since we've both taken a turn apologizing.

"If that be what ye want," Barbossa says, the crease on his forehead smoothing out as I accept his apology. Leaning against the thatch wall, he takes out a shiny green apple from his coat pocket and takes a big bite out of it, chewing thoughtfully before he offers me the fruit and asks, "Apple? Ye must be hungry. And nay, I ain't trying to poison ye."

I smile and remember the first time Barbossa and I dined together and he offered me an apple that I claimed must be poisoned. My mind has been focused on everything but hunger today, but now I realize that I haven't eaten since last night and part of the reason my stomach is cramping so much might be because I'm hungry.

"Thank you," I reply, reaching out and taking the apple from Barbossa. I nibble off of the untouched side of it and have to admit that I haven't tasted a fruit this delectable for a very long time. The apple is the perfect mixture of sweetness and sourness combined. I chew thoughtfully and remember the conversation between Tia Dalma and Barbossa that went on earlier. I'm still not quite sure what the brethren court is. Handing the apple back to Barbossa so we can share it, I ask innocently, "What is the brethren court?"

"Now how did ye come to hear of the brethren court, hm?" Barbossa asks, raising an eyebrow at me, his turquoise eyes sparkling as he adds, "I thought it be considered improper fer a lady to eavesdrop."

My cheeks flush bright pink as I realize that Barbossa knows I was listening in to his conversation with Tia Dalma. Not sure how to reply to the question without lying, I resort to shrugging my shoulders and staring at the floor once again while Barbossa crunches on his apple.

"If I answer yer question, I think ye ought to answer one of mine," Barbossa murmurs, a twinkle in his eye as he starts up a game of bargaining. "'Tis only fair, aye?"

If this was my first time talking to the pirate captain, I most likely would have nodded. However, at this point, I feel as if I know Barbossa relatively well. Since he just came close to apologizing to me, I feel as if I have some negotiating power and say, "Didn't you just say that you owe me for the way I was treated on the Black Pearl?"

"Aye, but ye were the one who called us square," Barbossa cracks a smile at me, revealing yellow stained teeth. "It only be fair that ye answer me question if I answer yers."

Seeing that Barbossa is right, I sigh and make a mental note to watch my words around the Captain, murmuring, "Oh, very well. What is it that you want to know?"

"What I want ta know," Barbossa starts out, abruptly turning towards me and reaching out to me with a gnarled hand, "Is why ye still have this little trinket I gave ye. I would have thought ye would have frittered it away by now."

I can't help but inhale quickly as Barbossa's hand quickly dips underneath the cotton fabric of my simple, once white sailor's shirt. His fingertips brush against my skin like butterfly wings as he traces down my cleavage before grasping onto the ruby pendant he gave me on one of our first meetings. Barbossa pulls the pendant out of my shirt with a graceful motion and lets it rest in his palm, admiring the way the gold gleams mysteriously in the dark.

I try to recover from Barbossa's touch as quickly as I can and pray that he isn't aware of my rapidly beating heart. Forcing myself to speak steadily, I reply, "I don't know why I still have it. I...couldn't seem to take it off. It wasn't a bother, so I left it on since the day you gave it to me."

"Really now?" Barbossa asks, raising an eyebrow at me even though his eyes stay focused on the pendant. "I would have thought ye'd have traded it away as quickly as possible ta try and forget about yer visit aboard the Pearl. Yer a curious one, little missy, I'll give ye that."

My eyes travel to Barbossa fingering the pendant around my neck and I realize that he is right. I should have wanted to forget all about him and the Black Pearl, but I had, in fact, wanted the opposite of that. I mourned for the pirate captain after his death and I will admit to myself that I have missed him.

Clearing my throat before things grow awkward between us, I press, "What about my question? You said you would answer it once I answered yours, which I just did."

"Ah," Barbossa says, letting the pendant drop. It falls cold and heavy against my chest, very unlike the warm, pleasant touch of his fingertips. The Captain thinks for a moment before he explains, "The brethren court be a gatherin' of pirate kin at a place that's called 'Shipwreck City'. It be a large fortress made up of hundreds of ship hulls melded together. The fortress is said ta be impenetrable. When I said I'd be summoning the brethren court earlier, what I meant is that I'll be summoning the nine Pirate Lords to Shipwreck City."

"I see," I reply, trying to conjure up an imagine of a massive fortress composed of ancient hulls of pirate vessels. The image in my mind is vague. I will have to actually see Shipwreck City before I can get a clearer idea of what it looks like. Going on, I say, "I've heard of the nine Pirate Lords. Why does Tia Dalma want you to summon them?"

"Do ye know the stories about Tia Dalma?" Barbossa questions me.

"Jack told me that she's actually a goddess bound in human form," I recite almost automatically, wincing when I say Jack's name aloud. I thrust him to the back of my mind and continue on rapidly, more to distract myself than for any other reason, "I didn't believe him when he first told me about Tia Dalma, but now things are different."

"A lot of people say that after meetin' Tia Dalma," Barbossa nods understandingly. "When the former goddess was bound in human form, she lost her power ta govern the seven seas. The power she lost was gained by the Pirate Lords. In order ta release the goddess from human form, all the Pirate Lords must gather and produce a piece of eight. The items must then be burned and an incantation said. Once that be done, Tia Dalma will return ta her original form as the goddess Calypso and be freed."

"This is why Tia Dalma needs you and Jack alive then," I murmur more to myself than to Barbossa. "She needs your pieces of eight."

"Aye," Barbossa nods, leaning against the wall and shifting positions slightly. I can't help but notice that his new position puts him a slight fraction of an inch closer to me. I ignore the frantic fluttering of my heart and try to tell myself to stop acting so silly.

"What is a piece of eight exactly?" I ask Barbossa, unsure if this is a pirate term for a normal, everyday object or if it is something rare.

"A piece of eight is a silver coin. It be quite valuable in terms of worth. The only coin that exceeds its value would be the doubloon. Ye see, the coin was worth so much back in the day that it could be split into eight equivalent pieces. That be how it gets its name. Ye don't see pieces of eight very often nowadays though. Gold pieces be far more common amongst folk, especially in towns like the one ye grew up in. What be the name of yer little town?" Barbossa asks me curiously.

"Port Royal," I reply immediately before narrowing my eyes at Barbossa, thinking that there must be some reason behind why he wants to know the name of my hometown. "Why?"

"I'm curious, that's all. Is curiosity a crime in yer book?" the Captain questions me in a nonchalant voice.

"No..." I say after a moment, thinking that maybe I'm getting a little paranoid. However, after spending so much time around Jack Sparrow, one starts to think that everyone has an ulterior motive behind their every question. Glancing over to my left, I notice that Barbossa's eyes have wandered down to my hand. Feeling self conscious of it since I don't know what he's looking at, I withdraw my hand a few inches and ask tensely, "What?"

Barbossa blinks and says, "I admit that I expected ta be seein' a ring on that fourth finger of yers. Hasn't yer lad proposed to ye yet?"

I watch the Captain nod in Will's direction and follow his gaze over to Will's sleeping figure. A sort of painful wrenching sensation fills my chest as I look at Will's face, serene in slumber. I don't feel any true passion or desire for him. I've known all along that I love him as a friend, but my feelings for him stop there. Now that Will has turned cold to me, I don't even want to admit that Will and I were supposed to have been married by now.

Turning from Will back to Barbossa with that same constricting feeling in my chest, I admit, "Will did propose to me."

Barbossa nods knowingly and says, "It would only make sense that a fine young woman of yer stature be married by now. Ye must forgive me fer askin' so many questions, but how the blazes did ye go from Governor's daughter to a member of Sparrow's crew in a matter of days? I ain't been dead_ that_ long."

"It's a long story," I reply, not feeling like reciting it all to Barbossa at the moment. However, I feel like I ought to sate his curiosity to some extent, so I summarize quickly, "Will and I have been sentenced to death for helping Jack Sparrow escape the gallows. I fled Port Royal."

"Ah, so ye be on the run, is that it then?" Barbossa asks. I nod, figuring that is all he really needs to know. The pardon papers that would have redeemed Will and I are now in Davy Jones' Locker with Jack. As far as I'm aware, Lord Beckett will have me hung if his men ever find me. Shaking his head in disgust, Barbossa says, "'Tis a shame yer townsfolk don't abide by the pirate code."

"I suppose so," I reply before giving Barbossa a half-smile, adding, "But the set of rules is more what you call 'guidelines' anyway."

Barbossa tilts his head back and chuckles in amusement. A yawn slides out of my mouth and I find that all this talking has actually helped to tire me. Still smiling at me with those weather worn lips of his, Barbossa remarks, "Ye'd make a good pirate, lass. Ye've got the smarts and the skills it takes fer a woman ta be successful in the account."

"In the account?" I repeat blankly.

"It be a fancy word fer pirating," Barbossa explains, a smile still lingering upon his full lips. "Sounds better ta the ear. Now off ta bed with ye. Don't want to bring Tia Dalma's wrath down upon meself fer keepin' ya up all night."

"I'm not really all that tired," I protest since I'd much rather keep talking to Barbossa than lose myself to sleep. Unfortunately, a spontaneous yawn forces itself out of my mouth at this very moment, causing Barbossa to give me an astute look.

"If that be true, ye wouldn't be yawnin' like ye are," Barbossa points out before motioning to the floor next to me in a gesture for me to lay down. "Ye'll need yer rest come the morn. Sleep now. It be fer yer own good."

I know that Barbossa is right and that I really ought to try and get some rest, but I continue to hesitate. I know that the pirate captain will still be alive tomorrow, but part of me insists that this could all just be dream and Barbossa will dissolve while I sleep.

As I hesitate, Barbossa cocks an eyebrow at me, murmuring, "Come now, mindless chatter with an ol' pirate captain can't be all that interesting to ye, can it?" My cheeks flush, my body betraying my answer. Barbossa reaches forwards and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, murmuring, "Ah. Either way, there be more time tomorrow fer pointless talk. Sleep now or else ye'll need someone ta drag ye around come dawn. The storm won't harm us here if ye be worried about that."

* * *

_It seems like Barbossa and Elizabeth are getting along pretty well. How do you think the trip to Singapore will go? R__eview please! :)  
_


	60. A Proper Lady

**Saints-Fan-12: Oh wow, yesterday was your birthday? Awesome! Happy birthday to you! :D Hope you had a great one. Thanks for reading!**

**Bloodsired: I like Snape for those same reasons as well! I love how mysterious he is and I always wondered if he was on the good side or bad side until the very end of the book series. When did you first read Harry Potter? :) I also love Snape's ability to love unconditionally although it saddenes me that Lily chose James over him. D: Those are pretty much the subjects I want to take too, so we'd be in the same classes together, I think. Which teacher/teachers do you think you'd get along with the best? And wow, quidditch! I don't think I'd dare to play it. It seems kind of dangerous to me, haha. Ah, I understand! Are you looking forwards to Easter? I hope you end up having a really nice one. I agree with you completely about Barbossa and Lizzie. They definitely need to start fresh before getting into the messy matters like the pregnancy. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Lenokile: Wow, thank you so much for such a nice review! I love seeing new readers and your compliment really made my day. Are you a fan of Barbossabeth then, I'm guessing? :)  
**

**LuluCalliope: Where are you going from spring break? I wish I was going somewhere this year. I'm so sick and tired of being stuck with my mom and I'm only on day two of ten of spring break. x_x Hehe, yeah, Lizzie and Barbossa are getting along quite well. Thanks for your review!**

**Alicia: How do you think Barbossa will react to the news when Lizzie finally tells him about the baby? :P Thanks for reading! Btw, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to get on skype tonight. I'm really sick. I swear my mom is killing me with food over here. =/  
**

**Random-k: I'm glad you agree with me about Lizzie and Barbossa getting along the best in AWE. I think that the moment at the end where Elizabeth leaves the ship and Barbossa says, "Missus Turner" is kind of like a moment of jealousy from him, but that might just be me imagining things, haha. Which Potc movie is your favorite? I love the scene with Davy in the bucket! Davy is one of my all time favorite Potc characters. Glad you liked the chapter! I'm sorry I haven't read it yet. Honestly, I'm a big writer, but not much of a reader because of my lack of free time.  
**

**Elspeth: Hehe, I now officially dub Lizzie our Treasurer! *cheers* Anyway, yeah, I have reoccurring dreams of things I'm frightened about or past events that still kind of haunt me. It's weird. Does that ever happen to you? =/ Thanks for the review!  
**

**Immysaurus: Really? I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one who neglects canon couples. I think it's more fun to experiment with other pairings, you know? Same thoughts here about the music from HoND! It's so beautiful. My favorite tracks are Hellfire and the Bells of Notre Dame. What are your favorites? :) Yeah, I would definitely check out the Aladdin TV series if you have time. I really enjoyed it. Have you seen The Emperor's New Groove film? It's one of my top favorite Disney movies. I'll definitely let you know when I watch Thor! ^^ I'm excited to watch it, it sounds really good. Hehe, I know a lot of Tom fans too although I honestly haven't seen him in anything. Have you seen him in many films? Oh cool, I'm glad I'm not the only one who recognized some familiar faces in Snow White and the Huntsman! I particularly like how Blackbeard played a dwarf. xD How about you? Awesome! I'll watch you on dA as well. I'd love it if you uploaded some of your Disney stuff. :D I agree with you about Barbossa and Lizzie, they seem to be getting along well, which is a good first step! Their relationship was a little unstable in CotBP because of the curse and all. Thank you so much for reading! How's your weekend been, btw? Are you looking forwards to Easter?  
**

* * *

**Chapter LX  
**

_~ A Proper Lady ~_**  
**

I suppose that Barbossa is right. Getting a few hours of sleep before dawn will help me regain the strength I'm going to need on the perilous journey to Singapore. Giving the pirate captain to my left a nod, I stretch out my aching limbs on the thatch floor of Tia Dalma's shack. I figure that sleeping on the floor will be very uncomfortable, but the thatch is actually soft and gives me a bit of cushion as I lay down. Even though I'm exhausted and the storm is still waging, I find that I can't sleep because I'm shivering once more. This time, I try to blow on my hands to warm myself up, but even this doesn't do me much good. I'm starting to think that sleep is intentionally evading me.

"Here. This should keep ye nice an' warm," Barbossa's gravelly voice comes from my left.

I crack an eye open just in time to watch the Captain pick up his heavy coat and tuck it around my shoulders. His gnarled hands never actually touch my skin, but a tingle runs down my spine just from having him so close to me. The thick coat is enough to stop my shivers and my eyelids immediately fall shut.

"Thank you," I whisper to Barbossa. From what seems like a long distance away, I hear the Captain respond, but can't quite make out his words. This world is already spinning away from me at a rapid speed and darkness is closing in on me. Before I know it, I'm sound asleep in the realms of slumber.

The next morning, I'm surprised to find that I'm the first one awake. The rain has finally come to a stop, but not one single member of the Black Pearl has roused. Gibbs is still snoring, Pintel is sleeping with his mouth wide open, Ragetti is next to him and is sleeping at a strange angle, Will hasn't moved an inch since last night, and even Barbossa is sleeping with his hat propped over his face. I feel strangely alone even though I'm in the company of five men.

Suddenly, my stomach churns and I feel the need to get sick. The pregnancy has caused me lots of stress and worry, but what is worse is the morning sickness it brings me. Not wanting to get sick right here in front of all the men, I silently jump to my feet and hold a hand over my mouth before weaving my way around discarded clothing and human bodies on the way to the stairs. Once I reach the stairs, I take them two at a time to the lower floor of Tia Dalma's hut. I plan on going to the door and getting sick outside, but something very odd happens. By the time I reach the lower floor of the shack, a peculiar wave of calm has flowed over me, settling my stomach.

No longer feeling the need to get sick, I pause on the stairs in surprise. Strange auras are certainly wafting through this voodoo woman's hut. Still on the stairs, I hesitate. I could go back upstairs, but what will I do there? Wait for the men to wake up and stare at the wall and feel guilty about Jack in the meantime? My nose wrinkles at the thought and I turn in the other direction instead. I could see if there is anything I can do to help Tia Dalma prepare for our voyage to Singapore perhaps. I might as well make myself useful.

Hoping that I'm not bothering the priestess in any way, I quietly make my way down the last two stairs and watch as the long albino snake perched on one of the shelves across the room from me turns bright red eyes in my direction. I've never seen a snake quite this big before...

"Come," I hear a soft, lilting voice from the wooden table. Altering my gaze from the blood red eyes of the snake, I find Tia Dalma sitting at the table with a large, wrinkled map spread out in front of her. Crab claws are lying on various parts of the map. Tia Dalma appears to have been studying them, but when I approach, she glances up at me and smiles a reassuring smile in my direction.

Despite my current predicament and the strong sense of guilt consuming me, I momentarily feel a little bit better just from looking at the voodoo woman's smile. Crossing the floor, I motion to one of the chairs surrounding the worn wooden table and ask politely, "May I sit?"

"Yes," Tia Dalma nods once. She lets her eyes roam over the map in front of her one more time before she closes her eyes and rests her forehead in her palms. I frown at the voodoo priestess, sensing that she is distraught. It is strange how Tia Dalma's moods and actions affect me so much. Perhaps Barbossa is right and she really is the goddess Calypso bound in human form.

"Is everything alright?" I question after a moment, unsure if I should fear this woman or not.

"It depends on what you mean," Tia Dalma replies, dropping her hands to her lap and fixing me with intent, dark eyes. "I feel pain. It is not my pain I feel, but the pain of another. The sea is being controlled not by a man of the sea, but by a greedy, power-seeking dictator."

It takes me a few seconds to comprehend what Tia Dalma is trying to tell me. Tilting my head at her, I murmur, "I know that Davy Jones controls the sea. Do you mean that someone else possesses his heart and is using it as leverage to command Jones to do what he or she wants?"

Tia Dalma nods and says, "The man now controlling 'da sea is called Cutler Beckett. Davy Jones is angry, thus the sea is angry. Dat's where the storm came from last night."

Suddenly, everything makes a lot more sense. Beckett possesses the chest of Davy Jones and is making the Flying Dutchman do his bidding. I still have one unanswered question and find myself asking, "How did Beckett get the chest? I remember that James Norrington ran off with the chest when we were getting attacked by the Flying Dutchman's crew. I never thought he might have escaped them though. Is he still alive?"

"'De man you speak of is not a fool. He hid the heart in his jacket and left the chest to Davy Jones' crew. 'De half-humans never thought to look inside of 'de chest until it was too late and the man had delivered the heart to 'de one now controlling the seas," Tia Dalma explains, a touch of sorrow notable in her voice.

A very ominous feeling starts to well up deep inside of me. I am glad to hear that James escaped from Davy Jones' crew of miscreants unharmed, but I can sense that things are changing quickly and that they are not changing in a good way. I dare to ask another question and inquire, "What does this mean for us?"

"It means that there will be much mayhem in 'dese waters. Bloodshed and manslaughter will stain 'de seas red," Tia Dalma explains morosely. "Already, Cutler Beckett has commanded Davy Jones to destroy every pirate ship 'de Flying Dutchman comes into contact with. With 'de oceans being ruled by 'de East India Trading Company, 'dere is not much hope for any of us."

I immediately grasp onto what the wise woman is saying. Beckett is shrewd and merciless. I have no doubt that he will do his best to exterminate every pirate ship that happens to stray in his path. With the power of the seas now at his command, Beckett's influence seems limitless.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" I ask Tia Dalma urgently, feeling a strong surge to try and do something to help stop the destruction of the pirate world. Pirates like Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, and Mr. Gibbs should not be hacked down just because Beckett feels he cannot share the seven seas with him. Despite growing up as Governor's daughter, I find it more than easy to align my allegiance with the pirates after Beckett attempted to have me hung for assisting in Jack's escape from Port Royal.

"'De brethren court must be summoned and 'de goddess Calypso released. 'Dat will take some of 'de power away from Davy Jones and thus away from 'de manipulative man," Tia Dalma says, keeping her eyes focused on mine. I know that she knows that I am aware of her true form. Blushing slightly, I look away, feeling almost guilty for asking Barbossa about the goddess last night after eavesdropping on his conversation with the voodoo woman.

"Barbossa intends to summon the brethren court as soon as Jack Sparrow is rescued from the Locker," I point out, trying to clear the look of anxiety from Tia Dalma's face.

"He had better," Tia Dalma mutters, her face suddenly intense and her brows knotted together. "'Twas our agreement 'dat I return him from 'de dead and he summon 'de brethren court."

"I'm certain that Barbossa will keep his promise, especially if it will help out pirates from around the world," I say, still trying to soothe the voodoo woman. I find her change in emotions rather unnerving.

"I cannot say. My powers are limited when I am in 'dis single form," Tia Dalma says, motioning towards herself in disgust. Then, as suddenly as it came over her, the rage clears from her face and the voodoo priestess looks calm once more. The hint of sorrow enters her voice once more as she adds, "'Dere is one other way to save 'de world from an onslaught of destruction."

"What way is that?" I ask since summoning the brethren court sounds like it is going to take precious time to do. Already, Beckett has started annihilating pirate vessels and won't stop until the waters are clear of everything except his East India Trading Company ships.

"'Another man would have to take Davy Jones' place as captain of 'de Flying Dutchman," Tia Dalma replies to me before hesitating and adding as though in an afterthought, "A man with a touch of destiny about him."

"Who would want to take his place as captain? Would they have to...cut their heart out as well if they took his place?" I ask, feeling a queasiness not related to my pregnancy start churning around in the pit of my stomach. The thought of someone actually taking a knife and carving out their heart sounds despicable.

"You might be surprised. 'De position of captain of 'de Flying Dutchman has some advantages. With one's heart cut out of one's chest, you cannot die until your heart is stabbed. For a man who loves 'de sea, life as an immortal captain holds appeal," Tia Dalma explains.

I nod along and pretend like I understand even though I'm still not sure who would be willing to actually rip open their flesh and mutilate their body in an attempt to cut out their heart. Isn't it likely that anyone attempting this would die in the process anyway? Many more questions have sprung up in my mind since I first started speaking to this mystic woman, but I keep the rest of my inquiries to myself. It seems that the more questions I have answered, the more questions I end up getting.

The voodoo woman and I sit in a peaceful silence for the next few moments. It's not an awkward silence. A sense of calmness engulfs me as Tia Dalma carefully tucks her crab claws into one of the many folds of her skirt before rolling up the map on the table. She sets it aside and then looks upward towards the stairs as if she is expecting someone. I follow Tia Dalma's sharp gaze and look over at the staircase. Only moments later, the thud of heavy boots against wood sounds from the upper floor of the hut.

"Good morning, ladies," Barbossa says as he appears on the staircase, dressed in his usual gray britches, fold-over-the-top boots, loose white shirt with the tattered cuffs, and his familiar burgundy flecked with gold vest. The Captain sweeps Tia Dalma and me an elegant bow and removes his hand for a split second before plopping it back on top of his head, adding, "It be a fine morning considerin' the torrent that fell upon us during the night. Fortune favors us fer the moment."

I feel my cheeks flush at Barbossa's bow and determinedly stare at the ground as he strides over to the table. I expect him to sit down next to me, but he doesn't. Even though I'm keeping my eyes focused on the ground, I can sense the pirate captain standing just over my shoulder.

Leaning down so I can feel his warm breath against my neck, Barbossa murmurs, "Despite me kind and merciful nature, I'm not so inclined ta lend ye me coat fer the rest of the journey. 'Sides, ye'll be sweatin' up a storm in it by the time noon comes around."

Looking down, I suddenly realize that I'm still wearing Barbossa's heavy gray coat. My slight blush turns into a bright red blush as I hastily slide the jacket off of my shoulders and hand it to Barbossa. I didn't even realize I was still wearing it up until now. Tia Dalma must have noticed that I was wearing it. I wonder what's going through her mind right now.

"Thankee, Miss..." Barbossa trails off, searching for my last name as he dons his coat and takes a seat on the chair next to me. "I don't think ye ever told me yer proper sir name unless I be forgettin' it, which could be the case considerin' me old age."

"It's Miss Swann," I say, keeping my eyes on the floor as I continue fighting the stubborn blush that refuses to leave my face. I don't know why on earth I'm blushing. This is ridiculous! Barbossa isn't even looking at me, yet, my cheeks are still pink!

"Ah. Thankee then, Miss Swann," Barbossa says with a nod to me.

"You don't have to call me 'Miss Swann'. Just Elizabeth is fine. I don't look like much like a 'miss' at the moment," I sigh ruefully, looking down at my unwashed clothing, glad that I can't see how dirty and unkempt my hair and face are.

"Nay," Barbossa shakes his head stubbornly. "Ye be a lady and I'll treat ye as such. 'Tis only the least I can do." Turning his gaze from me to Tia Dalma, Barbossa goes on, "Now then, where does our journey begin?"

* * *

_Well, it looks like Tia Dalma and Elizabeth are becoming friends. Do you think that Elizabeth will be the one to tell Barbossa that she's pregnant or will he hear the rumor from someone else? R__eview please! :) Oh, and happy Easter to all of you!  
_


	61. A Touch of Witchcraft

**Saints-Fan-12: Yes, let's hope that Lizzie is the one to tell him the truth. Things would definitely be easier for both of them that way. Thanks for reading!**

**Bloodsired: Ah, so you watched the movies before you read the books then? I did the opposite of that, lol. Do you have a favorite Harry Potter book or movie? I know exactly what you mean about Easter. I don't particularly care for family get-togethers myself. Did you manage to have a semi-nice Easter despite the niece to take care of? That's awesome! We need more Tom/Beckett fans! *cheers* Hehe, so you predict that Barbossa will find out about Lizzie's pregnancy through someone else then? Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Miss Savvy: Aw, why thank you! That's such a nice thing of you to say. :) You're a big Potc fan, I assume? ^^**

**Lenokile: I have to admit that Barbossabeth is not a very popular pairing. I think that even Beckabeth gets more attention than it. I'm so glad that you decided to give this story a read though despite not being too familiar with the pairing. Thank you for the compliments about my characterization! I put a lot of effort into trying to keep Barbossa and Lizzie IC. So I hear you're a Tom Hollander/Beckett fan, huh? I love him too, hehe. How long have you been a fan for?  
**

**lially: Wow, thanks so much for such an awesome review! I love your enthusiasm about this story! Here's your update. :) I'm guessing you're a Barbossabeth fan?  
**

**Alicia: Omg, really? I thought I was the only one who's been watching the Hopper/Atta video five times a day. :P I should just write a fic about them already. xD Thanks for reading!  
**

**Random-k: I love CotBP, but I'd say that AWE is my favorite film. So you're a Tia fan then? I really love her and Davy. Their relationship is so unique and special. I wish the two of them had gotten more screen time together. Um...I honestly don't know what advice to give you other than the fact that I probably only get reviews because I've been writing fics on this site for about three years now.  
**

**zgirl16: No need to apologize, it's totally okay! I'm glad to see you back though, I was getting worried about you. How have you been? Did you have a nice Easter? I actually don't know anything about the Legend of Zelda series. Thanks so much for catching up on my story! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Elspeth: I agree, Liz would be perfect for the job! Wow, your dreams usually mean stuff? Have you had any of them come true? I kind of hope that my dreams don't mean anything since most of them are bad or are nightmares. :P Thanks for the review!  
**

**Immysaurus: Glad to hear that I'm not the only one! Do you have any favorite non-canon ships for any fandoms? :) Oh, I forgot all about Topsy Turvy! I love that song! It's forever getting stuck in my head, lol. The Emperor's New Groove is hilarious! I love the villain, Yzma, and her henchman, Kronk. They make a great pair. If you get to see the movie sometime, let me know what you think of it. Ooo, I'll definitely have to wait through the credits for the last scene of Thor then! This is kind of silly of me, but I didn't realize that there is a scene after the AWE credits until the forth or fifth time I watched the film. :P Thanks so much for adding me to your watch list on dA! I'll go add you to mine right now. As you can tell, I'm getting really excited for Monsters University! xD I'm glad you're having a nice weekend! Did you have a good time with your sister and nephew? I hope your Easter cake turned out well! If I tried to bake a cake, it would turn out like that cake from Sleeping Beauty, you know, the one Fauna tried to make? xD I didn't really do anything for Easter. I basically just avoided my parents and did some extra writing, which is always nice. Aw, thank you so much about the compliment about my writing! I feel so self conscious about it most of the time, so it's great to hear things like that. I agree with you about Tia; you don't want to make her your enemy! Thank you so much for the review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXI  
**

_~ A Touch of Witchcraft ~_**  
**

"When does our journey begin?" Tia Dalma echoes Barbossa's question, a slightly amused smile creeping across her lips. It's not exactly a nice expression. There's something uncanny about the way the voodoo woman's lips curve upwards. I'm fully convinced by now that she is indeed the goddess Calypso. There is something not quite human about her. Tia Dalma finally answers Barbossa's question, replying, "Our journey begins when 'de rest of your crew decides to join us. I must have given 'dem a bit too much to drink last night..."

I remember what Barbossa said about Tia Dalma's drinks containing healing herbs that, in turn, make the drinker fall into a rather long slumber while they regain their strength. Barbossa chuckles, and unlike me, seems completely at ease around the voodoo woman as he leans back in his chair and admits, "That 'tea' of yers is stronger than ye realize."

"Apparently so," Tia Dalma murmurs, forehead creasing as she glances towards the door of the hut. Even though there are no windows in the shack, I have a feeling that Tia Dalma is seeing straight through the thatch door. She frowns as she admits, "The sun has already risen. 'Dey must wake soon or else we will waste precious time."

"Aye. I'll give those lazy curs a good wakenin' if ye like," Barbossa says, immediately on his feet, a sparkle twinkling in his cerulean gaze at the thought of waking up the rest of the crew.

"I don't think 'dat will be necessary," Tia Dalma replies, motioning towards the staircase. Barbossa and I both turn towards the staircase, see nothing, and then turn back to the voodoo woman. She smiles secretively about something or the other and lilts, "Just wait."

Almost as soon as Tia Dalma's words have left her mouth, I hear noise from the floor above us. The first voice to speak is Mr. Gibbs. I hear him exclaim through the thatch ceiling, "Mother of God, it's already the morning! Everyone up! The Captain's a-wastin' away in the Locker. There's no time to lose!"

Several other sleepy voices suddenly join Mr. Gibbs' voice. Even though I can't actually see what's going on, I can easily imagine Mr. Gibbs already on his feet and starting towards the stairs. Will will get to his feet quietly, and, with any luck, will act more like the Will I've always known up until tomorrow evening. Two loud, argumentative voices turn the soft murmur of voices into loud, distinctive tones. Barbossa rolls his eyes in exaggeration at Pintel and Ragetti's antics. I have to admit that I'm a bit tempted to join him. It does seem as if those two are always arguing about something.

Thud, thud, thud. Mr. Gibbs hurries down the stairs and smiles brightly when he sees Tia Dalma, Barbossa, and me gathered around the table. He nods at us in greeting and says, "Good morning, ladies, Captain."

"And a fine morning it be, Master Gibbs," Barbossa replies to the first mate before his eyes darken and he adds, "It could be an even finer morning if those two belligerent louts and the lad would join us down here so we can set sail before midday."

Before the impatient Captain can get out of his chair and drag Pintel, Ragetti, and Will down the stairs - something I don't doubt he would do - the three appear at the top of the staircase. Pintel and Ragetti are still arguing heatedly over whether or not they deem it possible to travel to Singapore in rowboats. Will regards them with a wary look that says he hasn't had a thing to do with their conversation. Finally, the three come to a halt in front of the table.

"'Tis about time!" Barbossa mutters under his breath, tapping his boot against the floor. I wonder if he is aware that the heart of Davy Jones is in the East India Trading Company's possession. That would certainly explain his sudden hurry.

Ragetti nudges Pintel forwards and gives him a meaningful look. Pintel glares at Ragetti, but softens when he sees the pleading look in his friend's eyes. Ragetti urges him closer to Tia Dalma and whispers loudly enough for all of us to hear, "Tell her about what were discussing!"

"Fine!" Pintel hisses back, also in a tone just loud enough for all of us to hear. Turning to Tia Dalma, he manages to plaster a semi-respectful look on his face as he says, "We don't mean to insult you in any way, but Ragetti and I don't think it's possible to travel to Singapore in rowboats." Pintel looks over his shoulder at Ragetti for support. The thin pirate nods his head in encouragement, so Pintel goes on, "There's too much open water out there. It can't be done."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Barbossa curses under his breath, looking at Pintel and Ragetti incredulously before shaking his head at them and muttering, "Dimwits."

Tia Dalma gives the two nervous men a slightly amused smile as she points out, "It's good 'dat we are not going to travel to Singapore in rowboats 'den, isn't it?"

"We're...not?" Pintel asks, looking puzzled.

"Not going to travel in rowboats?" Ragetti finishes Pintel's sentence for him, his shoulders visibly relaxing.

Tia Dalma shakes her head as she points a slender finger towards the doorway of her hut and gets to her feet. The sounds of skirts rustling meets my ears as the voodoo woman opens the door to her shack in a graceful motion and murmurs, "Look outside."

Pintel, Ragetti, and Mr. Gibbs are immediately clustered at the doorway, each one of them wanting to be the first to see whatever it is that that Tia Dalma is pointing at. Unable to repress my curiosity, I find myself on my feet as well as I start towards the group. Heavy footsteps from behind me make it clear that Barbossa is following me. As I reach the small mass of people huddled by the doorway, I pass by Will. My heart flutters, not from passion, but from apprehension as I dare to glance up at him and offer him a small smile. Will smiles back at me, but his smile is stiff. My heart falls and another wave of heavy guilt flows over me. I don't know how he found out about it, but I think that Will knows that I left Jack to the Kraken and is angry at me for it. A spell of dizziness causes me to momentarily lose my footing. I sway backwards precariously, but am saved by strong, gentle hands that grasp my shoulders and help to steady me.

"It would be best fer ye not ta be gettin' seasick until we're actually at sea," Barbossa tells me, keeping his hands on my shoulders despite the fact that I've steadied myself by now.

Not sure what to say in reply to him, I simply nod once, trying to ignore the tingles running up and down my spine at the feel of the Captain's strong, secure hands wrapped tightly around my shoulders. Will glances over at the two of us and a flicker of an emotion I can't identify flashes across his face. Is he envious? No. The emotion on his face wasn't envy. I'm not quite sure what it was. It looked more like an expression of grim satisfaction than anything else. I find myself chewing my lip, wondering why the Will I used to be friends with has been replaced with this new, distant version of the previous Will.

"My God, it's a miracle!" Mr. Gibbs is exclaiming, his excited voice cutting into my thoughts.

"It's a boat, a nice one at that," Ragetti says in astonishment.

"I didn't see any signs of boats here last night. Say, what happened to the rowboat?" Pintel asks, turning his head from left to right before he glances over at Tia Dalma from over his shoulder and asks in a somewhat curious, somewhat awed voice, "Did you turn the rowboat into this nice boat here by, you know, magic?"

Tia Dalma doesn't directly answer Pintel and merely gives him one of her mysterious smiles. Wanting to see the boat everyone else appears to be marveling over, I stand on my tiptoes and glance over Pintel's head. A good-sized boat not quite big enough to be called a ship, but still four or five times larger than our rowboat, is floating in the river waiting for us. I know by now that Tia Dalma could certainly have conjured up this boat using the rowboat somehow.

"I knew we weren't gonna row all the way to Singapore!" Pintel tells Ragetti loudly. "I told you that from the start, remember?"

"Gents, how about we do a bit less talkin' and a bit more walkin'? Our path has been laid out before us. Let us not waste any more time than we've already wasted," Barbossa says, waving his hands forwards to try and get Pintel and Ragetti actually out of the doorway and into the boat.

The six of us silently descend the ladder that leads to Tia Dalma's hut, Jack the monkey rushing out after us at the very last moment and leaping onto Barbossa's shoulder, chattering noisily. I assume that he is miffed at the thought that his master almost left him behind. Barbossa coos to the monkey in an attempt to soothe him and runs a finger across the monkey's forehead.

As our group steps into the boat and starts milling around, I take a closer look at our new vessel. The wood is polished and new looking, the deck is clean and tidy besides for a few barrels and crates placed here and there, and large white sails billow in the wind. Mr. Gibbs calls out orders and the crew immediately gets to work obeying his commands.

Turning towards Barbossa, Mr. Gibbs asks, "Which direction should we head in, Captain?"

Barbossa opens his mouth, all prepared to give out orders, when Tia Dalma speaks, "Let 'de wind and 'de tide direct the boat. We are not going straight to Singapore. There are items 'dat we must first attain before we attempt to enter Sao Feng's bathhouses."

Mr. Gibbs' forehead wrinkles for a moment, clearly not understanding how the wind and tide are going to steer the boat. He brightens after a quick moment and shrugs his shoulders, apparently not going to worry about it, asking instead, "Where might we be headin' then if you don't mind my asking?"

"Tortuga," Tia Dalma replies simply.

Cheering sounds from across the boat as Pintel and Ragetti grin at each other, their yellow-stained teeth glinting in the sun as our boat floats quickly down the river. Barbossa makes no comment at the change of events and Will and I both look irked. I was at Tortuga not so long ago and I must admit that I'm in no hurry to go back to that filthy pirate port.

"Why Tortuga?" I ask almost desperately. "I thought we were going to the Locker to save Jack!"

"Yes, but first you must retrieve 'de map 'dat leads to world's end from the Pirate Lord of Singapore. It would be unwise to travel into Singapore unarmed and unprepared. 'Dat is why we must first visit Tortuga. We will not stay 'dere long, only a day," Tia Dalma explains to me.

I nod a bit grudgingly. I understand the motives behind why we must travel to Tortuga before heading off to Singapore, but I don't try and keep my distaste towards Tortuga to myself as we continue floating down the river. Lush, verdant greenery surrounds us on all sides. Tall trees block the sky from our prying eyes and shrubs can be seen on either side of the river.

Since not much seems to be happening at the moment, I break the temporary silence and ask, "Where exactly are we right now?"

"This be called the Pantano River," Barbossa replies immediately, looking relieved for the opportunity to talk. I may be wrong, but I have a feeling that he doesn't particularly like Tia Dalma taking charge when he is supposed to be the captain of this boat. "They say that the Pantano is haunted by spirits and ghosts. 'Tis a place hard ta find unless yer led to it either by instinct or the ghosts. We'll be venturin' out into open water in just a few minutes. See that there up ahead? That be the outlet of the river."

Squinting up ahead, I detect a patch of light blue in the distance. It takes me a moment before I realize that the patch of blue is the sky. I will be glad to leave the Pantano River behind me. There is an eeriness about this place that causes my hair to stand on end and my heart to beat a bit faster than usual.

Trying to lighten the mood, I give Barbossa a faint smile and murmur, "I suppose I actually_ do _believe in your ghost stories this time around, Captain Barbossa."

"Do ya, now?" Barbossa replies, a genuine smile flitting across his weather worn lips. "Yer all the more wiser fer believing 'em. Strange things have happened in these waters. 'Tis best ta always be on guard, that way ye can never be caught unprepared."

I happened to have to yawn at this exact moment. Since yawning isn't exactly something a vigilant person should be doing, I try and obscure the yawn, but Barbossa's sharp blue eyes miss nothing.

"Rest if ye wish. There be other eyes watchin' yer back at the moment," the Captain reassures me. Barbossa looks around and notices Will and Tia Dalma engaged in a quiet conversation and Pintel and Ragetti bickering other something or another. Rephrasing his previous statement, Barbossa says, "There be at least one pair of eyes keepin' watch. I'd be restin' now if I were ye. Rest ain't something ye'll find much of in Tortuga."

"No, I suppose not," I admit ruefully at the memories of the rowdy, boisterous port. Glancing up into the Captain's slightly scarred face, I implore, "You _will _wake me when we reach the port though, won't you?"

"Aye," Barbossa replies, giving me a firm nod. "I bet ye'll be hearin' the town long before we actually reach the port though."

Since I only slept for two or three hours at the most last night, I allow my eyelids to flutter shut. The last thing I recall is my head flopping limply onto the Captain's shoulder before I fall into a slightly more restful sleep.

* * *

_Hm, what kinds of things do you think Elizabeth, Barbossa, and the rest of the crew will be picking up at Tortuga? R__eview please! :)  
_


	62. Bartering

**Saints-Fan-12: Don't worry, you'll find out very soon! Thanks for reading!**

**Bloodsired: Guess what? Order of the Phoenix is my favorite book too. :P I really love the darker theme in it like you said. My favorite scene in the book is the final fight against the Death Eaters for the prophecy. What's your favorite scene? I'm glad that your Easter went alright and that your nephew wasn't too hard to take care of. Do you have to look after him often? I don't think I'd be a very good babysitter. Kids don't seem to like me, lol. Ooo, I'm so excited about your first banner! I'm off to check it out and follow your new Tumblr next. :D Of course I don't mind if you advertise my fic. I'm very appreciative that you did that! Unfortunately, I don't know how to make gifs. I really wish I knew how to make them though. Maybe there are some tutorials we could look at on youtube? Good prediction! I also think that Lizzie, Barbossa, and the rest of the crew will need to stock up on supplies and weapons in Tortuga. Yay, I'm glad you liked the final part of the last chapter! It was a lot of fun to write. Thanks for your review!  
**

**Lenokile: The first time I saw Tom was in Dead Man's Chest too! *high fives you* After I started liking him, I started watching his other films. :) What are your top favorite films with Tom in them? Thanks so much for liking the previous chapter. :)  
**

**LuluCalliope: Hehe, it's alright, I'll blame your cousins then. xD I don't get along with mine either. Omg, Key West? You are sooooooo lucky! Let me know how it is, okay? I'm dying to get out of Michigan. We still have snow here. x_x I want sunny beaches and blue skies already. In response to your question, who doesn't love Shadow? xD Oh, and guess what? I started writing a Dimimi fic!  
**

**Alicia: Yeah, for sure! I've been sick, but I can't sleep when I'm sick, so I'll be on skype. I'll see you there then? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Random-k: Lol, that's true! There are a lot of uncannon parts in the rest of this story since the main pairing is Barbossabeth. I guess that's a good thing? xD Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**zgirl16: It's okay! I just get really paranoid and I worry about people too much, haha. I'm so glad you had a nice Easter. Mine was kind of meh, I suppose. Are you on spring break right now? I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hehe, "for crying out loud" is a favorite saying of mine too! xD  
**

**Elspeth: That's kind of creepy about your dreams! If all of mine came true, I would be stuck in a living hell, that's for sure. Hm...maybe my dreams make up a bigger picture, but I'm just hoping that they'll never turn into a reality, haha. Did you like the last chapter with the "Witchcraft" title? :P I really like Tia Dalma and all her voodoo abilities.  
**

**Immysaurus: I'm the same as you when it comes to non-cannon pairings! If I listed all of my favorites, my review response would be longer than my chapter, lol! xD Topsy Turvy is a great song. Aren't you just in love with Clopin's voice? I know I am! I hope you can watch The Emperor's New Groove soon. :) Oh no, you missed the final AWE scene your first time watching it too! Well, at least I know I wasn't the only one who missed it. I would hate having to wait for it to come out on DVD though. When I first saw OST in the cinema, I made sure to stay until the very end of the movie. Did you do the same? I need to check my dA! I got really sick the other day and that's why I didn't update sooner and all of that. I'll get on there next. :) That really sucks that MU doesn't come out for another month in the UK. Want me to give you a non-spoiler opinion of the movie if I get to see it in the theaters? I'm glad that you had a nice day with your sister and your cousins, but aw, you're having a bad day now? *gives you lots and lots of hugs* Are you feeling any better? I hope so! Same here about chocolate. It's way too sweet for me, which is funny because my mom is a chocoholic. xD I love Sleeping Beauty, especially the cake moment. It's such a great movie. I suddenly feel like watching it! It's been ages since I last saw it. I definitely find writing therapeutic. Do you think you'll be posting any of your writing on this site anytime soon? If so, I'd love to read it! Thank you for the compliments! :D You're right about the crew needing to get weapons and supplies at Tortuga. Hehe, wow, I can't believe I've made you a Barbossabeth fan! Awesome! *high fives you* I hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXII  
**

_~ Bartering ~_**  
**

I don't know how long it takes to travel from the Pantano River to Tortuga, but Barbossa is certainly right; I hear the rowdy port before I actually see it. Squinting into the distance, I'm able to make out a small speck of land. How the noise from Tortuga travels from the boisterous port all the way to our boat is something I do not know. Already, my head is spinning and my stomach is flip flopping. I dislike everything about Tortuga from the drunken men vomiting on the cobblestone roads to the reeking odors that reach my nose long before our boat approaches the dock. If anyone other than Tia Dalma had suggested stopping at this port, I would have protested for certain. Will appears to feel as reluctant to step onto Tortuga's dock as I am. His expression is one that indicates that he's just tasted sour milk.

"I'm gonna go and stop by 'The Faithful Bride' and pick me up a wench. Remember last time we were in Tortuga?" Pintel asks, elbowing Ragetti. His friend nods vehemently and the two burst into peals of laughter until they catch Tia Dalma giving them a dour look. That immediately quiets them.

"We are here not for pleasure, but for a_ reason_," the voodoo woman says, managing to appear almost frightening as she speaks in a stern voice, her eyes steely and her lips pursed. "Jack Sparrow loses more and more of his mind while we loiter about. If we do not hurry, I fear he may never return to 'de witty Jack we know."

Pintel and Ragetti visibly gulp, their excitement at making port in Tortuga now gone. Will, always the logical one, leans forwards and asks, "What are we supposed to do in Tortuga?"

"'Dere are items that you are required to obtain before you attempt to journey to Singapore," Tia Dalma explains, her lips still unsmiling and her voice demanding our attention. Nobody talks as we wait for the voodoo woman to list the items we must retrieve in Tortuga before venturing on to Singapore. After a slight pause, Tia Dalma continues, "First of all, you will need weapons. Each pistol, cutlass, and rifle you lay eyes upon in the city must be bought or bartered. In 'dese dangerous times, I fear we will need all 'de weapons we can find. Coconuts must be procured for our upcoming journey. In exactly one day's time, we will set sail to Singapore. Until 'den, you ought to rest yourselves for our voyage and perhaps wash off some of 'dat slime the devil's sea monster has left upon you. You will want to make a good impression on Sao Feng."

Looking down at myself, I realize that Tia Dalma certainly has a good point. I look less than presentable at the moment. My clothes are still sticky with the ooze the Kraken left on me and my hair hasn't been brushed for days. Of course, in a obstreperous place like Tortuga, I will blend right in with the masses of people weaving throughout its streets.

"Alright then," Will nods once, looking very serious. He glances around at all of the members of our crew before asking, "Who is in charge of getting what?"

"I place 'de duty of fetching 'de coconuts in your hands," Tia Dalma says with a nod in Pintel and Ragetti's direction. Next, she turns to Barbossa and me and orders, "You two will procure 'de weapons necessary for our voyage. William will fetch 'de other necessary provisions required and I will stay here and keep an eye on 'de boat."

Nobody questions Tia Dalma. Pintel and Ragetti look pleased at having gotten off with the easiest task until Ragetti whispers something in Pintel's ear. The two of them look towards Mr. Gibbs, who happens to be sleeping with his mouth wide open. Frowning, Pintel and Ragetti continue whispering amongst each other for a few more minutes before Pintel cannot keep quiet any longer.

"How come he doesn't have to do anything?!" the balding pirate asks, jabbing a finger at Mr. Gibbs' sleeping form. Tia Dalma whips her head around and stares at Pintel with a gaze as cold as ice. Pintel jerks back as if burned by her and lowers his eyes, muttering, "Sorry. I meant no disrespect."

Barbossa makes a long, exaggerated eye roll from next to me before sitting up a little straighter. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, inhaling the strong scent of the approaching port as if it reeked of sweet perfume and not vomit and too many unwashed human bodies. Unable to help it, I give Barbossa an incredulous stare.

"Ye get used ta the smell after a while," Barbossa says as he opens one eye to look at me. "Tortuga be the home of Pirate Captains and swashbucklers of every race and age. Stick by me side and no man will bother ye. I know exactly where we will find the necessary weapons required fer our visit to Cap'n Sao Feng."

I nod once, glad that Barbossa knows what to do since I certainly don't. I have only been in Tortuga once before and I certainly wasn't looking around for shops selling weapons then. As the water warped, grime-covered dock comes into view, Tia Dalma leans forwards and presses gold coins into each of our hands, murmuring simply, "Use 'dem well."

As soon as the boat reaches the dock, everyone besides for the voodoo priestess rushes to the side of the boat. Pintel and Ragetti push and shove each other in an attempt to be the first one off of the boat. Will follows them and doesn't speak a word to me when he passes by my side. I feel strangely hurt and indignant. Even if Will knows the truth about how I left Jack to the Kraken, he doesn't have a right to treat me this way. Tears of hurt and exasperation form in the corners of my eyes. I quickly blink them back before a clear droplet can roll down my cheek. I don't want to appear weak, not in front of Barbossa anyway.

My legs are shaky when I step onto the dock and I almost fall several times as I make my way from the dock to the cobblestone streets, ignoring the loud shrieking, singing, and clamor that makes up Tortuga. Barbossa gives me a long look out of the corner of his eye and grabs my elbow to keep me upright. He doesn't make a jest about my clumsiness this time and appears almost...worried?

"So where is this place you're taking me to?" I ask as my legs finally adjust to the solid ground once more.

"It be not too far from here, just around the corner as a matter of fact," Barbossa explains. "I know the git who owns the place. Always drunk that man. We shouldn't have too hard of a time barterin' some of his finest weapons from him. Just follow me lead and act respectful in his presence."

"Alright," I nod, glad that we don't have far to travel. As the pirate captain and I walk side by side, I hold up one of the gold coins that Tia Dalma gave me and twirl it around between my fingers, observing the way the gold flickers in the lantern lit street.

Almost immediately, a strong, warm hand clasps around mine and pushes it to my side. Leaning down so his words travel directly into my ear, Barbossa whispers in a low voice, "Ye won't want ta be doin' that here, Miss Swann."

"Why not?" I ask a bit daftly, my mind working slowly due to lack of sleep and the fact that tingles are running up my arm from where Barbossa's flesh meets mine. I pause and then add, "I recall telling you not to call me 'Miss Swann'. My name is Elizabeth."

"And I recall tellin' ye that yer a fine lady who deserves a title and that I'll be callin' ye Miss Swann," Barbossa replies fluidly before lowering his tone again and adding, "This be a place swarmin' with thieves and beggars alike. A rotting cur will steal yer coins before ye even realize that ye've been robbed."

"Oh," I say quietly, immediately sending an inconspicuous look around myself before purposefully keeping my coins concealed in my hand.

On the rest of our trek to the weaponry shop, I keep a wary eye out for anyone who might look like a thief. I used to think that Tortuga was a place where only whores and drunks gathered, but now I find myself noticing sly, sharp-eyed men hiding in alleys with every intention of mugging the first helpless victim who happens to take a step too close to the back streets.

Finally, Barbossa and I reach a little rundown shop with an illegible sign. The paint has chipped off of it over the years and makes the sign impossible to read. Barbossa opens the door and steps aside. I hesitate until he sweeps his hand forwards and murmurs, "Ladies first."

I take a hesitant step into the dimly lit shop and glance around myself. The condition of the store isn't much better from the inside of the building than from the outside of it. However, the sight of metal glinting from all angles is enough to send my head spinning. Despite the fact that most of the weapons are old and dusty, they still manage to send me evil winks in the candle light. I don't feel quite safe in a place like this and take a step closer to the confident pirate captain by my side.

Barbossa strides into the shop and walks boldly up to the little man I've just noticed sitting on a stool across the room from us. He is a slender, malnourished figure with stringy, greasy black hair and unwashed skin. He smells of ale and sweat and is fast asleep in a drunken stupor.

Wasting no time, Barbossa booms out in a loud voice, "Greetins' Mr. Featherstone. It's been a while."

The man's droopy eyes slowly open up and he stares around himself in a noxious daze before his roaming eyes focus in on Barbossa. He stares blankly at Barbossa for a few seconds before recognition lights up his pinched features. He tries to get up from his stool, fails, and sits back down, slurring, "Hector? Is that you?"

"Aye, it be me, Mr. Featherstone. 'Tis good ta see ye again. I find meself in need of some of yer finest weapons. What can ye offer me?" Barbossa asks, raising his eyebrows at the man, who is apparently either an old friend of Barbossa's or perhaps an ex-crew member.

"All the weapons on the right side of the shop are good and in working condition. I tested them out myself not too long ago," Mr. Featherstone says, waving a hand vaguely in the direction of the weapons to our right.

I send the man a dubious look, doubting that has been in a condition that allows him to handle a sword or pistol recently. Barbossa, however, doesn't seem to think twice about Mr. Featherstone's appearance and traipses over to the dusty weapons. He picks up a cutlass and examines it carefully, his knowing eyes running along the weapon for signs of wear and use. After replacing the cutlass on the shelf, Barbossa reaches for a pistol next and gives it the same inspection that he gave the cutlass.

This weapon surveillance grows old to me quickly and I find my mind wandering. I don't know a thing about the proper working condition of weapons much less regarding how to actually use one. I would probably frighten myself more than my victim if I picked up a rifle and attempted to fire it. Luckily, Barbossa does not seem to realize this and I intend on keeping it that way.

A bit on the restless side due to my increasing guilt about Jack and my slight anger towards Will, I shift from foot to foot in the room. Suddenly, I'm all too aware of eyes staring at me. Whirling around, I peer through the grimy window of Mr. Featherstone's shop and notice a slender man with eyes that glint cruelly in the lantern light staring directly towards me. A twisted smile appears on his lips when he meets my gaze. With one long, bony finger, he motions me towards him.

Disgusted and annoyed, I turn back around, still very aware of eyes boring into the back of my skull. I wish that Barbossa would hurry up so we can get out of here, but he continues to inspect the weapons complacently. By now, he's struck up an idle conversation with the drunken shopkeeper, which is mainly sustained by the drunkard himself. His words are so slurred that I find it almost miraculous that Barbossa can figure out what he's saying.

After a long few minutes of this mindless talk, I glance over my shoulder once more to see if the man with the dark eyes is still lingering by the window. He's vanished. I can't decide if this is a good thing or a bad thing. I don't know where the scoundrel is now, but at least he isn't staring at me anymore, I suppose.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of going through every weapon in the shop, Barbossa gathers up several carefully picked rifles, pistols, and swords. He strides over and places the items at Mr. Featherstone's feet, saying, "These weapons will be all I'll be needin' today.

"Ah," Mr. Featherstone replies, glancing at the pile of ammunition at his feet. He blinks at the weapons and tries to focus in on them, but his gaze slides from left to right and cannot stay steady for more than a few seconds at a time. Squinting, the man counts the number of weapons Barbossa selected with his finger. Finally, he says, "That will be twenty gold pieces, Hector."

Twenty gold pieces? My eyes widen in shock and I stare from Mr. Featherstone to Barbossa. Either the drunkard is even more crazy than I thought he was or Barbossa has seriously misjudged the amount of money it costs for all of these weapons. He has ten gold piece and I have five. Even with our gold pieces combined, we don't have enough for the weapons!

Barbossa notices my incredulous expression and winks at me before clearing his throat and pointing out, "That be quite a lot fer some dusty, unused pieces of metal. Ten gold pieces fer 'em would be fair."

"Ten gold pieces? Are you drunk?!" Mr. Featherstone explains in shock, his words sounding rather ironic since he is clearly the one who is intoxicated. "Fifteen gold pieces."

I suddenly see what Barbossa's plan is. He's going to haggle and barter until he convinces Mr. Featherstone to give him the weapons for a fairly low price. I immediately relax and leave the matter up to the pirate captain. He clearly knows what he's doing.

* * *

_What do you think happened to the creepy guy staring at Elizabeth through the window? Do you think we've seen the last of him? R__eview please! :)  
_


	63. A Silenced Scream

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you! The guy certainly is creepy. Thanks for reading!**

**Bloodsired: I completely agree with you about the fight between Voldemort and Dumbledore in the book versus the movie. I wish they had made the movie longer so they could have added more detailed scenes, you know? I understand that, I never volunteer to help with children unless it is a necessity. It helps if the child is well behaved though, of course. Have you looked up any videos regarding how to make gifs? I absolutely LOVE the banner you made for this story! Thank you so much! *hugs* It looks amazing. You're right to have a bad feeling about the strange man. He is going to make another unwelcome appearance shortly!  
**

**Lenokile: Thank you so much about the compliment regarding Tia Dalma! She's a bit difficult to write with that tricky accent of hers. I think Tia and Davy are the hardest characters to write. What do you think? Haha, you're right about the creepy man. We haven't seen the last of him! I agree with you about Tom; he needs lots more fans! I always try to promote his movies. Some of my favorites would be Bedrooms and Hallways, Lawless Heart, Cambridge Spies, The Libertine, Land of the Blind, Freezing, and In the Loop. I'm guessing you've seen most of those. xD  
**

**zgirl16: Lol, yup, crazy stalker alert! Yay, so you're becoming more of a Barbossa fan then? That's great to hear! *high fives you* I'm also on spring break. I actually can't wait until it's over though. I have been sooooooo stressed out lately. How's your spring break been?**

**LuluCalliope: Yup! It kinda sucks because someone already stole my Dimimi plot idea, but my writing style is different from theirs and my ending is way different. Ooo, so you're writing a Wreck It Ralph story then? I'd love to return to the fangirl series actually. I miss your writing. One thing though, is Bowser in the movie? I'll take him if he's in there. :P And ikr?! Lizzie better start running! Lol, also on a random note, what was the name of that dating site you told me about that one time? :P Thanks for reading. :)  
**

**Alicia: It's alright, I totally understand. I don't think I'll be on tonight. I'm too sick still. =/ Thanks for reading!  
**

**FragileBrutality: Aw, that's so nice of you to say! I've put a lot of work into this fic, so I'm glad that you think it's paying off. Have you been reading this story for long or did you just catch up? I hope you continue enjoying it!  
**

**Torry-Riddle: Wow, thanks so much! That's the best compliment any writer could ask for. :) Have you always been a Barbossabeth fan or have you recently become a fan? I hope you keep reading!  
**

**Elspeth: Yeah, creepy window dude! *shudders* What would you do if you saw a dude like that? And omg, I love Tia too. She's my favorite female Potc character. Who's your favorite female character?  
**

**Immysaurus: The last note of The Bells of Notre Dame is my absolute favorite! That's a shame that they didn't have The Emperor's New Groove. I hope you can get it online somewhere! I actually do most of my shopping online. Do you do a lot of online shopping? Good thing we both caught the ending scene of OST! xD Honestly, I'm feeling worse today. It's a long story, but I've kind of gotten into a rut of making myself sick and it's just a big mess. I'm just hoping I don't end up at the doctor or the hospital with an infection or anything. I'll definitely let you know how MU is! I'd better go check my dA messages too! I haven't been doing all that much online lately. It seems like I spend all my time in bed, lol. I'm so glad that you're feeling better. Shopping always helps, I agree! Did you buy anything nice while you were out? No problem about your writing. I can't wait to read your longer War Horse story (I really need to see the movie now)! Let me know when you post it. ^^ I think we both need to watch Sleeping Beauty. Do you have any favorite parts or characters from the film? You're right about Barbossa; he's definitely trying to make up for Lizzie's treatment on the Black Pearl. I'd say he's doing a pretty good job of it. Same thoughts here about the creepy stalker dude! We haven't seen the last of him, sadly. Thank you so much for your review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXIII  
**

_~ A Silenced Scream ~_**  
**

After what seems like an incessantly long conversation consisting mostly of bartering, Barbossa and Mr. Featherstone finally seem to come to some sort of agreement on how much the pirate captain should have to pay for the weapons. The decided amount is ten gold pieces. I think this rather coincidental since Barbossa happens to have exactly ten gold pieces tucked inside his vest. Apparently, the Captain knew exactly how many weapons he would be able to haggle from Mr. Featherstone using the precise amount of money that Tia Dalma gave him earlier. The man is a pirate, but he is clearly an intelligent one.

Just before the two men shake hands over their deal, Barbossa suddenly draws back his gnarled hand and taps his chin thoughtfully, pointing out, "Now that I think of it, ye still owe me one from one of our first encounters. Think I'll just add this pistol and cutlass into the deal ta make us even."

As Barbossa carelessly reaches back over to the shelf of weapons and picks up another pistol and cutlass he looked at earlier, I notice that his lax attitude is nothing more than a charade. Barbossa is up to something even though I haven't quite figured out what it is yet.

"An extra pistol and a cutlass for no more coins?" Mr. Featherstone asks Barbossa incredulously. His eyebrows knot together and he thinks long and hard before saying, "I don't recall what you're talking about. What 'first encounter' of ours are you referring to?"

"Ye don't remember the time I granted ye a small favor out of the goodness of me heart?" Barbossa asks, feigning surprise as he cocks an eyebrow at the confused man. "Surely ye haven't forgotten me kindness! I'll be more than willin' ta bring ye back up to date on how I saved ya from that embarrassing encounter with the ladies a little while back. Thinking back ta that day, I'm realizin' that I did ye_ more_ than a small favor. It be more like an commodious boon I bestowed upon ye..."

When Barbossa refers to an embarrassing encounter, Mr. Featherstone's already red cheeks turn from crimson to an ugly purplish color. He immediately holds up his hands to stop Barbossa from speaking and says, "There's no need to refresh my memory. I remember the favor you did me now. Feel free to take another pistol for your kindness."

"Thankee, Mr. Featherstone," Barbossa says, barely able to conceal a satisfied smirk. He takes another carefully inspected pistol from the shelf and dumps it among his already large pile of weapons. After handing over the ten gold pieces, Barbossa nods once to Mr. Featherstone and works on gathering the weapons into his arms. He tucks some of them into his vest, places others into his pockets, and sets a second sword in his belt. Wanting to do my part, I lean down to pick up a weapon, but Barbossa waves me off, murmuring, "These are not items fer a woman of prosperity ta be carryin' about."

I don't feel like arguing with Barbossa right now, so although his comment referring to me as a "woman of prosperity" bothers me slightly, I keep my lips sealed. I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open as it is. My stomach twists from the reeking odor of rotted food tossed onto the streets, manure, and other despicable scents as soon as Barbossa and I are back on the streets.

Figuring that the pirate captain already has a plan for where our next destination will be, I don't ask questions and simply follow Barbossa before a spark of curiosity breaks my sealed lips. Tilting my head up to the Captain, I ask, "What embarrassing situation did you save Mr. Featherstone from in the past? He seemed awfully upset about it."

Barbossa chuckles and points out, "The event in discussion was merely hypothetical. 'Course, Mr. Featherstone doesn't know that though in his drunken stupor though. I supposed that he'd just resolve ta clammin' up when I offered to explain the legendary occurrence to him. Turns out I was right."

My eyes narrow and I try to keep my face stern as I point an accusatory finger at Barbossa and ask, "You made that all up then? You never did Mr. Featherstone a favor?"

"Nay, that's not completely true," Barbossa smirks as we step around the corner and find ourselves in a darker street. There are less lanterns here and the cobblestone streets are much more narrow. Going on, Barbossa says, "I've done the man favors before. As a matter of fact, I did him a favor by stoppin' by his shop today. A lotta men would have robbed him in his sleep."

"Hm," I murmur, trying to suppress the smile that wants to break out across my face. Barbossa is never an outright liar, but he certainly uses his supposed truths to his advantage. "Wouldn't you consider that the act of a...what were you calling Pintel and Ragetti earlier? Lazy curs?"

"Aye," Barbossa throws his head back and laughs aloud. It's a strangely warming sound in the increasingly cold night. Still chuckling under his breath, he adds, "I'm going ta make a pirate out of ye yet, aren't I, miss? Ye may come from a wealthy family, but by the powers I believe ye've got some pirate blood in yer veins."

"Perhaps," I reply, allowing myself to smile slightly before reminding myself that I should not be smiling right now. I ought to be mourning Jack and thinking about my actions.

Smile quickly dissolving, my lips form a thin line and I drop my eyes to the ground, absentmindedly trying to avoid stepping in pools of dried blood or spilled drink. Dizziness threatens to take over my mind once again, but I push it away from me and will myself to stay strong. Barbossa and I lapse into silence while I continue battling faintness. Somehow or the other, I manage to clear my head of the black circles pressing in on me and continue taking resolute steps forward. As I walk, I realize that my stomach is gnawing at me because I haven't eaten since last night. I'd like to ask Barbossa if there is a place nearby to find something to eat other than The Faith Bride tavern, but I'm sure I already know the answer to that. Trying to survive The Faith Bride is not worth getting something to eat.

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, a hand shoots out of the dark alleyway to my right. Long, curled fingernails clamp onto my shoulder as I'm jerked back roughly into the alleyway. My assailant immediately thrusts a hand over my mouth to silence my screams of protest. My pulse races and all I can hear is the rapid pounding of my heart as it tries to burst out of my chest. I try to turn and manage to catch just a glimpse of dark, malevolent eyes that look strangely familiar. Where have I seen these eyes before? Cold fingertips of terror dig into my heart as I realize that this is the same man who was ogling me from outside the window of Mr. Featherstone's shop earlier.

I know from the beginning that I don't have a chance for escape against my adversary. He keeps a firm hand on my mouth while producing a knife from his belt. Without another moment of hesitation, the man brings the tip of the knife to the side of my throat. For a moment, I actually believe that my assailant is going to slit my throat, but then the knife starts traveling downwards...

My breath hitches at the man brings the tip of the knife against the vest I'm wearing. With skilled precision, he pops the first button on it then travels on to the second one. The man has made his intention clear, but I dare not struggle too hard against him, knowing that if I do, the knife will mercilessly be plunged into my chest.

Crack! The blast of a bullet causes me to jump with fright. For a moment, I think that my assailant has shot me with a concealed weapon until his grip on me slackens and I hear the thud of a body falling against the cobblestone pavement. The clatter of the knife echoes eerily throughout the alleyway as I slowly dare to turn and see what has become of my adversary. The man's eyes are opened wide in shock and blood is trickling down his surprised features from a hole in the center of his forehead. His blood shimmers in the moonlight, looking more violet than crimson in this lighting.

Staggering backwards, I run into something - or someone - and come to a halt. Turning, I look up into Barbossa's taut features. He isn't staring at me, but at the pitiful corpse lying feet from us. A pistol is still extended in the pirate captain's hand and he appears as if he'd like to shoot the man once more just for good measure.

"Thank you," I whisper, my voice barely audible.

"There be times fer bargaining and there be times when vulgar blackguards are better off dead," Barbossa replies, his voice lacking its usual charm as he continues glaring daggers at the body.

Taking a few steps forwards, Barbossa kicks the corpse just to make certain that the man is dead. I cringe in disgust as blood splatters from the man's face onto the cobblestone pavement and against the sides of the alley. Barbossa turns his nose up at the body and spits at the man's pasty face before he turns abruptly and strides almost angrily out of the alleyway. I don't think I've ever seen the Captain quite this upset before. There are no signs of amusement written anywhere on his face and his eyes still gleam like the steel of his sword in the moonlight.

Not wanting to get left behind, I turn quickly and hurry after Barbossa, shuddering slightly as I think of what could have become of me if the pirate captain had not been keeping a wary eye open. After only a few moments, I find myself wondering if what happened was actually a reality or if was all just a nightmarish illusion in this town of the damned. Glancing down at my vest, I realize that the missing buttons on it are proof that what happened was very real.

I take a few more steps forward, but find that my breath is coming in short gasps. I was feeling dizzy before the attack, but now I'm feeling five times worse. Staggering slightly, I put out a hand and steady myself against a large barrel of god-knows-what to my right, asking quietly, "Can we pause here for a moment? I...need to rest."

My voice is too quiet for anyone to hear me and I figure that Barbossa will not stop. However, the heavy thuds of boots in front of me come to a halt and the pirate captain turns and strides back to me. The anger has left his face, but there is still a tightness there that tells me that the captain is still thinking of the bleeding corpse rotting in the alley.

All too aware of Barbossa's gaze, I feel myself become even fainter. I tell myself to take long, deep breaths. An uncanny silence forms in Tortuga for a few moments while I regain my breath and Barbossa keeps watch. The strange silence becomes unbearable and I find that I have to speak.

"Captain Barbossa, I-" I start off before abruptly falling silent. Silent tears are running down my face. I turn my face down shamefully, wishing I wasn't this weak.

Instead of dismissing me or giving me an irked glance, Barbossa looks down at me with sympathy. Strong, reassuring arms wrap around me. Taking a step forwards, I press myself against Barbossa's chest, needing to feel the comforting heat of his body through his burgundy and gold-flecked vest. The arms encircling me don't let me go and instead tighten their grip on me. I clutch at Barbossa's vest as if I might be holding onto it for dear life. The scent of apples and a sort of rich-flavored wine waft to my nose as my tears soak Barbossa's clothing. One of the reassuring hands leaves my back and strokes through my tangled hair.

As I muffle my tears against Barbossa, I find that I'm not just crying for what happened moments earlier in the alley. My tears are markers of the stress I've been suffering over the last few days. With Jack trapped in Davy Jones' Locker, Will treating me like an enemy, and knowing that I am with child, I've barely been able to keep my emotions bottled up inside. Now that bottle has been shattered and my tears are spilling everywhere.

Finally, after what seems like a very long time, my eyes are dry and my breathing has turned from frantic gasps to a more normal pattern. Despite the fact that I am no longer crying, I keep my head against Barbossa's chest, trying to soak up the heat emanating from his body, my fingers still grasping tightly onto the silken threads of his ornate vest.

Sensing that I've fallen silent, Barbossa speaks in a surprisingly reassuring voice as he says, "'Tis all over and done with now. The man is dead, may he rot in the streets of Tortuga until the vermin feast upon his deceased flesh. Ye seem like ye might be in need of a drink."

Realizing that I can't stay here in Barbossa's arms for forever even if that would please me, I take a step backwards and then a shaky breath before raising an eyebrow dubiously and asking Barbossa, "Are you suggesting taking me to The Faithful Bride?"

Easily reading into my disgust for the rowdy Tortugan tavern, Barbossa gives me a half-amused smile and shakes his head, replying, "Nay, I wouldn't take ye to a place of that nature. There be another pub just down the end of street here. It ain't upper class, but 'tis quieter than The Faithful Bride."

"Oh," I reply, grateful to hear that Barbossa didn't consider taking me to the unruly tavern where I found James on my last visit. Since I am a bit hungry, I nod my head once and reply, "Alright. What is this place called?"

"'Tis called 'The Mermaid's Tale'. I've been there meself once or twice," Barbossa says before motioning for me to follow him down the quickly darkening street. Already, the stars are beginning to shine from the heavens. The Captain goes on, "Come, let's see what ye think of the tavern."

* * *

_Elizabeth is a danger magnet, isn't she? What do you think The Mermaid's Tale will be like? R__eview please! :) Sorry again for the late update. I've just felt really sick and depressed lately and it's been harder than usual to drag myself over to the computer to update. Hope this chapter makes up for it.  
_


	64. Old Lovers

**Saints-Fan-12: Thanks for understanding! Wow, that sounds pretty much exactly what The Mermaid's Tale is going to be like! Nice prediction.  
**

**Bloodsired: No problem! Thank YOU for making it! Really, I just love it so much! It looks amazing. :D You blended the pictures together so well. Let me know when you get around to posting more things on Tumblr so I can be sure to check them out. ^^ I agree with you about The Mermaid's Tale. It seems like Barbossa is trying to treat Elizabeth the best he can, don't you think? Haha, yeah, that's true about the creeper, but at least he's dead now. :P I definitely think that my savior is stuck on a tree! I need to get him/her out of that tree! Thanks for the comment, it made me smile a lot. *hugs back* Thanks for being such a great friend.  
**

**Lenokile: Yup, Barbossa to the rescue! :D Good thing he was around or else Lizzie would've been in big trouble. Aw, thanks about how I write Barbossa! I guess I'm kind of used to writing him by now. Davy is the hardest for me to write atm. His accent is about impossible for me to master. LOL, ikr? Illegal downloading ftw. xD Are there any movies of Tom's that you want to see but haven't seen yet? And aw, thank you! Don't worry, you're not awkward with words. *hugs* Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Rk: Hm, my favorite after credits scene? Good question! I would say the scene from the third movie since it has such a nice closing to the movie. I thought it was kind of sad though in a sense. I agree with you about Lizzie taking self defense! Do you think maybe Barbossa will teach her some self defense moves? Thanks for reading!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Yay, that's awesome! I really gotta see this movie now. I really, REALLY can't wait for your first chapter. It will definitely cheer me up. Thanks for writing it. :)  
**

**WolfPirate: Yay, you're back! It's nice to see you again. :) Are you on spring break right now? Thanks so much for the compliments about the last few chapters! I'm so glad you're liking them. Ooo, I just LOVE Finding Nemo! How about you? I hear there's a sequel to it coming out. I think it's called "Finding Dory". I'm really excited for it! Thanks for catching up! **

**Alicia: *hugs tight* I hope so. It's so awful here and I'm starting to give up hope and am feeling really depressed, you know? =/  
**

**FragileBrutality: Wow, really? You're definitely a fast reader then! I love watching the Potc films from time to time. They always bring back great memories for me. Have you been a Potc fan for quite a while then? :) No problem about the frequent updates! As long as I know people are reading this, I try to post as often as I can. Thanks for hoping I feel better soon! I hope you like this chapter. ^^  
**

**Torry-Riddle: Thanks so much for the getting well soon wishes! I'm feeling a bit better today, so I guess they're working. Ah, cool! I'm glad I introduced you to Barbossabeth then! Do you have any favorite Pirates of the Caribbean characters? You'll get to see what The Mermaid's Tale is like in this chapter. :)  
**

**Elspeth: Yay for Tia fans! *high fives you* I wish I could do magic like her, hehe. Same here, I'd probably scream, try to run, and end up getting myself killed on accident. :P Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Immysaurus: I agree with you there, sometimes it is a lot easier to shop online, especially for DVDs. Do you have any favorite online websites to shop at? I really like Amazon and Ebay because I can usually find some good deals there. Thanks for the hug! *hugs back* I'm feeling slightly better today. I think your well wishes are working! How are you today? Do you have any plans for this upcoming weekend? Wow, it sounds like you got some really nice stuff while you went shopping! Your aristocats mug sounds absolutely adorable. I'd love one of those! And omg, Randall plushies?! I definitely would have had to get one. Do you have any plushies? :) Oh dear, I guess I'd better not watch War Horse when I'm feeling depressed then. I think I'll start with Sleeping Beauty and then watch War Horse. Maleficent is my favorite character from Sleeping Beauty too! I just love her design and character. =3 Do you have any favorite Sleeping Beauty ships? I was actually tempted to write Maleficent/Philip once. I know that sounds weird, but I believe in weird pairings, lol! Wow, thanks so much! I'm so glad you like the way I write Barbossa. I'm forever worrying that he's OOC! And that's true, at least the creeper is gone for now! Barbossa and Lizzie might be getting closer, but something in the near future is going to change that. =/ Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXIV  
**

_~ Old Lovers ~_**  
**

As I turn and follow Barbossa down the starlit streets of Tortuga doing my best to ignore the racket of the town, I take a steadying breath and find myself looking at the Captain in a new light. I would never have thought that Barbossa might be my comforter. My capture and the events that took place aboard the Black Pearl when I first met Barbossa seem like distant memories now. When Barbossa told me that a man under the influence of the curse brought on by the stolen gold of Cortes acts differently than a man not affected by the curse, I didn't quite believe him. I certainly believe him now though. Barbossa himself is living proof of this. He never treated me all that harshly during my stay on the pirate vessel, but now that the curse has been lifted, he treats me with much more respect and value. I owe my life to him today, and more than that, I believe that he's won over the muscle thrumming against my ribcage.

The sounds of our footsteps echo against the cobblestone streets, but are mostly drowned out from noise coming from "The Mermaid's Tale". I'm grateful not to hear fighting in the tavern but lively music instead. There will more likely than not be drunks and whores crowding the building, but I hope that I won't have to sit through any bar fights tonight.

When Barbossa and I reach the door of the The Mermaid's Tale, the pirate captain opens the door for me and steps aside like a gentleman to let me inside the brightly lit room. I cautiously step inside the bar and glance around myself warily. The sounds of raucous laughter, drunken shouting, and bawdy singing mix and mingle in the air. Glad not to hear the clash of swords or any other steel weapons, I take another hesitant step inside the tavern.

Several candle flames flicker and cast light dancing at odd angles on the walls of the tavern. Well worn tables are scattered throughout the circular shaped building. Men and women alike sit on the chairs surrounding the tables or sometimes on the tables themselves. The wooden floor needs cleaning and the faded blue paint on the walls needs repainting, but I try to ignore these things and concentrate on following Barbossa through the clamor as he weaves his way through the tumult to an empty table at the end of the tavern.

Getting pushed and shoved is inevitable in a place so full of warm, sweating human bodies, but I eventually make it through the throng of people and practically collapse into one of the unoccupied chairs at the empty table Barbossa has claimed for us. Despite the babble, I find that I could likely fall asleep right here, right now.

A barmaid almost immediately comes scurrying up to us. I don't know how she picked out our presence in this pandemonium, but my mind is too foggy to think much of it. The barmaid tucks a strand of straight brown hair behind her shoulders and smiles politely at us, inquiring, "What may I get the two of you?"

Suddenly too shy to order something in a tavern, I turn my eyes towards the table and shrug my shoulders. Barbossa takes over and immediately demands, "A goblet of wine and some of yer finest bread fer the lady. I'll take one of yer ripest green apples fer meself."

"Certainly, sir," the barmaid nods her head vigorously. "Will that be all?"

"Aye, but hurry. The lady and I are both starvin' ta death!" Barbossa adds in a persuasive voice. As the barmaid nods and scuttles away, the pirate captain turns and fixes me with his bright blue eyes. Leaning across the table, he tilts my chin up with one of his long, knobby fingers, asking, "How are ye feelin' now? Still a bit unsettled by the looks of things, I take it."

I take a shaky breath and nod once. After a moment's thought, I add in an attempt not to look weak in the Captain's eyes, "I'll be fine now."

Barbossa nods and we both lapse into silence for a bit while we wait for the barmaid to return to us with our food and drinks. It's hard to talk in a place full of constant chatter, singing, and screaming, so I'm grateful that the Captain doesn't try and pursue a conversation with me. My head is so foggy that I might have been drinking all night for all one might know from a glance in my direction.

When our food and drinks are brought over to our table, a different barmaid is carrying them. I glance up at her absentmindedly, taking in the simplicity of the woman. There doesn't seem to be anything that stands out on her exceedingly plain face. The woman's skin is clear and pale, her eyes an odd shade of gray, and her hair hangs down her back in natural waves. She wears a modestly cut plain dress the color of peaches. I can't help but think that peach is not her best color. A vivid blue or contrasting black gown might serve her better.

I inwardly chastise myself for distracting myself from my own problems with the barmaid's appearance. I suppose it's a good thing that she can't read my mind. Returning my eyes to the table once more, I listen to the clink of dishes and mugs being placed on the table. I wait to hear the clunk of coins passed from Barbossa to the barmaid, but it never comes. Glancing upwards, I notice Barbossa staring at the woman with unsuppressed shock written all over his face. The woman's expression mirrors his. The two stare at each other, completely confounded. I look from one face to the other, searching for some resemblance. Perhaps Barbossa and this woman are related? No, that can't be. His russet hair and vivid blue eyes look nothing like the woman's pale features.

I'm still trying to figure out if the two are related or if they are long lost friends when the woman finally speaks, her voice incredulous as she murmurs, "Hector? Is that really you?"

"Aye," Barbossa replies, his voice coming out in a strange tone. Cerulean orbs never leaving her face, the Captain asks, "That be ye, Genevieve?"

The slight woman nods once, her eyes swimming slightly from tears of joy as she looks deeply into Barbossa's eyes. Without another thought, Barbossa kicks his chair backwards, earning him a reproving look from a man nearby. Barbossa ignore him and immediately gets to his feet, the woman he called Genevieve immediately rushing towards him and throwing herself into his arms. After twining her arms around the Captain's neck, Barbossa leans down and captures her lips in a passionate kiss that speaks of long lost love.

My stomach flips over and I find that the soft white bread sitting before me on the table no longer sounds appetizing. Wrinkling my nose slightly, I push the tray of food away from me and lower my eyes from the entwined couple. I haven't ever seen two beings kiss like this before. Genevieve wraps her slender fingertips in Barbossa's hair while he clutches her tightly to him. Their lips lock and move together in a language of raw passion, unmet need, and strong love.

Unable to take my eyes off of the couple, I find myself finally understanding what true love is. I've thought about it many times since my innocence was taken from me. Now I know that lust and love are entirely different things. You cannot have love without desire, but you can have desire without love. Love is an emotion talked about quite frequently, but one that not many people discover in their lifetimes. Looking at the couple before me, I realize that Barbossa has something with this woman that he's never had with me. He didn't make me his that night on the Black Pearl out love for me. I've been a fool to think that he might ever have loved me. It's clear now that I was likely just an entertainment source for him that fateful night.

This realization shouldn't make my stomach clench and my heart split straight down the center, but it does. I ought to be happy that these two long lost lovers have been reunited, but I cannot bring myself to smile. Of course I remember Lady Genevieve from Barbossa's earlier tales. He told me about her, and even while listening to his stories then, I could read into his devotion for her.

Finally, the two part, the lady panting slightly, cheeks flushed the same color as her peach-shaded dress. After catching her breath, Genevieve shakes her head in disbelief and murmurs quietly, "I never thought I'd see you again, Hector! After you left me here that cold winter night, I went to the docks each day for any news I might catch regarding the Black Pearl, but none ever came. I gave up hope as the years passed, and now, just when I was starting to think that you were a figment of imagination, you show up here in the flesh!"

"Were ye expectin' a ghost?" Barbossa jests, his eyes twinkling with devotion towards the woman standing before him.

"Well, no, but I thought...well...it_ had_ been quite a while," Genevieve admits, having a hard time getting the words out as she admits, "I thought you might have died."

"It takes a lot ta kill me, ye know that. I never meant ta make ye worry," Barbossa says in a voice that makes me think he's trying to convince himself of his words. A slightly uneasy expression flashes across his features as he adds, "Ye did know that, didn't ya?"

Lady Genevieve seems like a calm, quiet woman, but I notice her eyes turn sad as she points out, "Hector, you left me here with nothing! No money, no shelter, no explanation..."

"Aye, but ye already knew the explanation! I didn't want ta waste words spellin' it out ta ye," Barbossa defends himself, still looking a bit on the guilty side before he asks, "Where be little Jane?"

A short silence falls, during which Lady Genevieve's sorrowful expression turns even more grim. Taking a deep breath, she raises her eyes to Barbossa's and admits, "I had a miscarriage. Jane never got a chance to see God's green earth. I suppose it might have been best that way. After all, how was I supposed to explain to her the situation with her father?"

Barbossa winces slightly and murmurs, "She didn't deserve life with a lady for a mother and a pirate for a father. I thought I told ye ta find yerself a rich gentleman to marry and pass off little Jane as his child. What became of that plan? How the blazes did ye end up as a barmaid?!"

I glance from Barbossa to Genevieve with confusion before I manage to make sense of the situation. Barbossa had told me that he had left Lady Genevieve at Tortuga because of "circumstances". Apparently, the circumstance had to due with the fact that Lady Genevieve was pregnant with Barbossa's child. He didn't want a pirate's life for the unborn baby and abandoned Lady Genevieve in hopes that she would try and make a better life for herself. All the scattered pieces of this puzzle are finally fitting into place.

"I never agreed to any plan," Lady Genevieve frowns at the Captain. "I told you that I wouldn't marry a man just because of his prosperity. When you dropped me off here in Tortuga, I had to find some means of earning a few coins. Unless I wanted to turn to whoring, taking up a job as a barmaid was the only other option available to me. That is why I am still here years after you left me in this despicable town. I haven't earned enough coins to return to my home."

Barbossa simply stares at Lady Genevieve for a few moments, face contorted with guilt. Finally, he changes the subject completely and asks, "Why did ye lose the child?"

"The doctors said it was from stress," Lady Genevieve replies with a shrug. "Only god knows why the child was really taken from me."

"That be true if ye believe in such things. Ye see that the doctors told ye the same thing that I told ye? Life at sea would have been too stressful fer ye and the child," Barbossa presses, obviously trying to sate his guilt for leaving the woman who clearly devoted her everything to him.

"Hector, I lost the child because of the stress of you leaving me," Lady Genevieve points out as if she is explaining something to a very thick child. I don't think Barbossa has ever had anyone talk to him in quite this patronizing of a manner before. Surprisingly enough, he doesn't seem to mind it though.

Head hanging, the strong, impenetrable pirate captain I've seen thus far sighs and murmurs, "What be done is in the past now. I suppose I might have done things differently if I could go back and change 'em, but I can't. All we can do is look to the future. What be yer plans fer the future? I be out of coins otherwise I would give ye the coins ye need ta travel home."

"Home wouldn't be home any longer. I don't wish to return there. The plague swept through England not too long ago, killing one in every three people. I don't want to return home to a land of the deceased," Lady Genevieve says, shuddering slightly. She regains the peach tint in her cheeks before admitting, "I'm married now."

"Yer married? Now see here, woman, ye just told me that ye-" Barbossa starts out in a furious voice, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

Interrupting him, Lady Genevieve speaks over the Captain's rage and says, "I told you that I would not marry a man because of his wealth, not that I wouldn't marry at all. I had no choice regarding it in the end. It was either marry or turn into a beggar. I married a kind man. Samuel is his name. He loves me and wants what is best for me. I've told him about you."

So far, I've been able to sit quietly and listen to the couple's conversation, but I'm starting to feel like Barbossa has forgotten all about me and will walk away with this woman at any moment, leaving me to fend for myself in this unruly madhouse. Needing Barbossa to at least recall my presence, I tuck my hair behind my ears and attempt to rub the dirt off of my face before I sit up and clear my throat.

* * *

_Uh oh, it looks like Elizabeth is jealous! What do you think is going to happen now that Lady Genevieve is back in the picture? R__eview please! :)  
_


	65. A New Member

**Saints-Fan-12: That's true! Do you think that she might confess the truth to Barbossa now? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Bloodsired: Aw, why thank you! I really enjoy our conversations as well! I really missed you over the last year or so when I stopped writing Potc for a bit. Omg, I just checked out your banners and they look amazing! :D What one is your favorite so far? :) Good luck on figuring out how to make gifs! I've attempted it before, but never really figured it out. What are you trying to make a gif of? I agree with you completely about Lizzie. I think it would be almost unnatural is she wasn't jealous. At least she's realized by now that she finally loves Barbossa, right? ^^ Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Lenokile: There was one I wanted to see, but I forgot the name of it. Rabbit Fever maybe? Lol, it seems like a laughable movie. Anyway, thanks about my word choice! I do work hard on trying to incorporate creativity into my writing. :) Do you think Barbossa will have to choose Lizzie or Genevieve eventually? Thanks for reading!  
**

**hinatalover445: Thank you so much! I agree with you, Elizabeth should definitely tell Barbossa that she's pregnant. You can't keep a secret like that for forever, you know? I love Tia too! She's my favorite character next to Davy. :) What do you like about her? **

**Rk: You're right, she definitely is jealous! Poor Liz! Ooo, good question! I really like all of the scenes you mentioned, but I think my favorite fight scene is the one between Davy and Jack at the end of AWE. It's both intense and comical at parts, you know? Plus, I'm a big Davy fan. xD Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Lol, true, what dating website isn't full of pervs? xD And omg, I LOVED the first chapter! It was really awesome. I'm dying for more, especially since I haven't seen the movie, so the whole thing is a surprise to me. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Alicia: I still don't have any so I can't exactly do that. *sighs* Things just seem so complicated atm. Anyway, thanks for reading. :)  
**

**Elspeth: Wow, really? A perfect chapter? *blushes* Thanks so much for saying that! And ikr? Tia's voice is super cool. I think she has a Jamaican accent, right? I might be wrong about that though...  
**

**Immysaurus: Yay, another Amazon and ebay shopper! *high fives you* And aw, that's so sweet of you to say! *huggles* Well, sometimes just hanging around the house and being lazy can be nice, right? I don't really have any plans either. I've spent a lot of the day sleeping and a little time writing. I've been taking pills that make me feel better, but they also put me to sleep, lol. I don't have a Disney store nearby, which is really a shame! There used to be one about twenty minutes from my house, but it shut down. =/ How close is the nearest Disney store to you? I meant Disney plushes, hehe. xD Wow, yours sound really adorable, especially your Tigger and Pooh ones! I might be too old for it, but I absolutely love Winnie the Pooh. How about you, are you a fan at all? I do have a few plushes! I have Scar, Rabbit, and Pearl, Sheldon, and Tad from Finding Nemo. They're super cute! Haha, maybe me and my weird ships are starting to have an effect on you, huh? :P I really do love sticking the villainess with the hero or the villain with the heroine. I like the chemistry in those relationships. How about you? I tried to throw a twist into the last chapter. xD I usually refrain from writing OCs, but I sort of liked the idea of Barbossa having a previous lover for this fic. Do you think that Genevieve is going to get in the way of Barbossa's and Lizzie's relationship? Hope you like this chapter! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXV  
**

_~ A New Member ~_**  
**

When I clear my throat, I manage to attract Barbossa's and Lady Genevieve's attention. Barbossa's face lacks emotion as he stares blankly at me. I'm assuming that he's still trying to get over the shock regarding Lady Genevieve taking a husband. I know Barbossa well enough to know that he doesn't take kindly to others meddling with his treasure. Finally, the pirate captain manages to suppress his inner feelings. A look of recognition crosses his face as he stares at me a moment longer. I believe that I interrupted the conversation at the right time so the Captain is saved from commenting on his Lady's marriage. He is taking it hard, that much is clear from the way Barbossa holds his body upright in a stiff manner.

"Forgive me, ladies," Barbossa says after blinking once or twice. Motioning towards me, Barbossa speaks first to Lady Genevieve, murmuring, "This be Elizabeth Swann, the Governor of Port Royal's daughter." Barbossa turns his gaze from Lady Genevieve to me before adding, "Miss Swann, this be Lady Genevieve, the one I told ye about."

Both of us smile and nod politely at each other. I'm not quite sure how genuine my smile is since I find myself forcing my lips upwards into a polite curve. I know I really ought to be happy for Lady Genevieve and Barbossa, but I must admit that I'm used to getting everything I want as the Governor's daughter. It took me a quite a while to realize my true feelings for Barbossa. Now that I've finally admitted them to myself, it is too late to do anything about them. Barbossa is clearly infatuated with Lady Genevieve. I don't know what he sees in her since she seems rather plain to the eye, but Barbossa clearly loves her nonetheless. He abandoned her out of love and hope for a better future for her.

"Hello," Lady Genevieve greets me politely. Her manner is civil and she bobs me a quick curtsy. She doesn't look like a wealthy man's daughter, but I suppose part of that has to do with the fact that she's dressed in a simple barmaid's frock and her hair has been left natural. A proper gown, curled hair, and a touch of rouge might make the woman stand out.

Unsure why I'm suddenly so intent on Lady Genevieve's appearance, I try to deny the fact that I am jealous of the woman before me and reply as civilly as I can, "Hello."

Although Lady Genevieve continues smiling at me, I notice a sort of tightness in her voice when she speaks next and asks, "How did the two of you become acquainted?"

"That be a_ very_ long story," Barbossa says, clearly not in the mood for storytelling tonight. "Miss Swann and meself be headin' ta Davy Jones' Locker ta rescue Jack Sparrow. I'm to summon the brethren court ta settle a debt of mine and also to try and save the life I live from complete obliteration."

"Ugh, Jack Sparrow? I never liked him much. He was also so young and arrogant," Lady Genevieve says, her nose wrinkling as if she has just tasted sour milk. "You're summoning the brethren court in an attempt to come up with a plan to defeat the East India Trading Company? Word that the EITC possesses the heart of Davy Jones' has traveled through this port faster than a strike of lightning. Tell me, Hector, are the rumors true?"

"Aye, they be true," Barbossa nods solemnly. "The pirate ships are bein' cleared off of the map one by one. If we hope ta stand a chance against their fleet, we must take dire actions."

"You're off to Davy Jones' Locker, you said?" Lady Genevieve asks, her expression betraying the fact that she's trying to make a tough decision. I watch Barbossa nod and feel another stab of unwanted jealousy from somewhere deep inside of me. I dislike how the conversation is mainly two-sided, but I suppose I'm not exactly adding anything to the conversation at the moment.

Barbossa gives Lady Genevieve another grave nod and tilts his head, a slightly amused look crossing his face as he asks, "What's in yer head? I've seen that expression before."

"You've seen it before and you will be seeing it a lot now," Lady Genevieve says, taking a step forwards and clasping Barbossa's hands with her own without a moment's thought. She isn't the slightest bit shy around the Captain. "Take me with you to the Locker. I want to help. I wasn't born pirate, but my lifestyle changed when I met you. The pirates - your crew - they became my friends. Let me come with you and do what I can to help. You know as well as I do that I can handle a sword."

"Ye can handle a sword alright. I taught ye meself," Barbossa replies before hesitating and saying, "I'd take ye with us as our crew be small and in need of helpful hands, but what will yer husband say?"

"He won't mind. Samuel knows I married him out of desperation," Lady Genevieve says, still gripping Barbossa's gnarled hands tightly as if she is trying to leave the indentations of her fingertips upon him. Giving the Captain a knowing look, Lady Genevieve goes on, "I know you've been with other women over the years and you know that I'm married. Despite this, I still feel the same way towards you that I felt years ago. Do you feel the same?"

Barbossa's eyes soften slightly as he looks down at the woman standing before him. He slips one of his hands out of Lady Genevieve's grasp to use it to tuck her hair behind her ear, murmuring simply, "Aye. I'll take ye with me, but ye best get yer husband's permission first."

"That shouldn't be difficult. He owns this tavern. In fact, there he is now," Lady Genevieve says, pointing across the room to a man carrying a couple of tankards to a group of drunken sailors.

Barbossa and I immediately turn to look at Samuel. He is your average Tortugan man with shoulder length, slightly dirty brown hair, an honest face, and a kind smile. I can see why Lady Genevieve married him. She married this man knowing that he would be good to her, not because she loved him. Her heart clearly belongs to the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. I can't help but think that if I marry Will, it will be for the same reasons that Lady Genevieve used when convincing herself that a marriage to Samuel would be a good thing.

"I'll go speak to him now, shall I?" Lady Genevieve suggests, not taking the time to wait for a reply as she turns and starts weaving her way through the raucous clusters of people bending over tables or simply roaming drunkenly around the room with large mugs of vile smelling rum in their hands.

Even once Lady Genevieve is gone, I can't seem to think of anything to say to Barbossa. I don't particularly want Lady Genevieve coming with us on our voyage to the Locker, but that is because of my own selfish longing for the Captain. I can't very well tell Barbossa how I feel about his former lover. I do, however, decide to say something just so Barbossa doesn't forget about me again.

"What do you think Tia Dalma will say about our new crew member?" I question Barbossa, trying to keep my voice relatively even despite the tumultuous emotions spinning through my head. It's been a very long, tiring day considering the assault in the alley, Will's continued coldness towards me, and Barbossa finding his long lost love. The weight of Jack's death still weighs heavily upon my shoulders, making me slouch in my chair as I watch Lady Genevieve's petite form bobbing through the crowd.

"That be something even I don't know the answer to, Miss," Barbossa says, his eyes still on the Lady instead of on me. "I be the Captain of me ship and I be the judge of who sails on it. The voodoo woman will have ta get used ta Lady Genevieve whether she favors her presence on board or not."

Lady Genevieve reaches her husband and touches his shoulder. I watch the two begin to converse rapidly before murmuring, "Is it true what you said about her skills with a sword?"

Finally, Barbossa glances at my dubious expression and replies, "Aye, it be true. Taught the lass meself when she was just a youngin'. She may not look like it, but the Lady moves fast and her skills exceed those of many master sword fighters I've encountered over me years."

"I see," I reply, wondering if Barbossa's attraction to the rather plain woman is somehow related to her skills with a sword. I suddenly wish I knew how to use a sword or fire a pistol at the very least.

Samuel, Lady Genevieve's husband, makes several wide hand gestures. It is impossible to hear what the two are saying through the boisterous crowd in The Mermaid's Tale, but I see Lady Genevieve replying to him quite animatedly. Finally, Samuel looks over in our direction and waves a hand at us, a faint smile on his face. He hugs Lady Genevieve and sends the smiling woman back in our direction.

I watch in astonishment. In Port Royal, no woman would ever be allowed to leave her husband to go on a perilous venture, especially not one with another man by her side! Unable to wipe the shocked expression off of my face, I murmur in surprise to Barbossa, "That's it then? He's just going to let her go with us?"

"Aye," Barbossa says, not seeming shocked in the least. "Lady Genevieve was never born ta be a barmaid. She thirsts fer adventure the way ye and I thirst ta redeem ourselves. Ye'll be seein' what I mean soon enough." Barbossa glances at the untouched basket of freshly baked bread still sitting on the table. He picks it up and stretches it towards me, asking, "Hungry?"

I was hungry, but for some reason, watching Lady Genevieve and the Captain interact has driven my hunger away. I shake my head as Lady Genevieve bounds back to our table, face alight and gray eyes shining. With this expression on her fact, I have to admit that she does look pretty. I suppose I'm still shocked at her appearance since I expected Barbossa to find interest in voluptuous whores with ample bosoms and makeup-caked faces, not slender, modestly dressed women.

"Samuel said yes!" Lady Genevieve informs us although she needn't have spoken since her illuminated features have already spoken for her. "I'm just going to fetch a few things and then I will return to you here. Don't you dare leave me again this time, Hector."

"Nay, I won't be leavin' ye again," Barbossa smiles slightly. "Where have ye been livin'?"

"Samuel and I share a room at the back of The Mermaid's Tale. It's not much, but it's a nice enough room and it's all we can afford. You'd be surprised to hear that running a tavern in Tortuga isn't all that profitable. I'll just be one moment," Lady Genevieve informs us before turning and disappearing in the crowd once again.

This time, Barbossa and I wait for Lady Genevieve to return in silence. There is a strange look on the Captain's face, one that I haven't seen there before. He looks at Lady Genevieve the way I've always wanted a man to look at me. If only I knew what was troubling Will! The two of us are still engaged as far as I'm concerned and I do need to marry him quickly before it becomes visible that I'm with child.

...Wait. Perhaps_ this_ is the reason Will has turned cold towards me. Is there a possibility that Will's sudden change in demeanor has nothing to do with the fact that I sent Jack to the Kraken and everything to do with my pregnancy? The blood flows from my face and leaves me ghostly white despite the heat of the Tortugan bar. What will I do if Will has guessed the truth? I will have to find a husband very quickly. No man will want a ruined woman and I cannot let Barbossa find out that I'm carrying his child, especially since he's just found his long lost love.

Lady Genevieve finally returns to us, her small features still lit up with a glow that makes her stand out from the other drunken, red-cheeked women cackling in the tavern. In the woman's arms are several items of clothing, a comb (something I desperately need), and a pouch containing an unknown item.

"This is everything," Lady Genevieve announces, coming to a halt at our table. "May I ask what our next stop is? I don't suppose we'll set sail for the Locker tonight."

Barbossa shakes his head and waves me to his feet with two long fingers, replying, "We'll be settin' sail at dawn. Fer now, I be thinkin' we ought ta rent a room at an inn and try ta get some sleep."

Lady Genevieve frowns and looks like she's about to protest, saying that she isn't the least bit tired. However, the woman manages to catch herself and take a look at me before she speaks. Noticing the look of fatigue written all over my face, she nods and says, "That might be a good idea."

I get to my feet and do my best to trail Barbossa and Lady Genevieve through the thick masses of sweaty bodies surrounding me on all sides. I cannot wait to get out of this tavern and finally get a breath of nice, clean air. When I hear a squishing sound, I glance downwards and find my foot in a pile of vomit. My own stomach churns and I squeeze my eyes shut in disgust, wishing I could block out the world for a few moments. Nothing seems to be going right. My marriage was disrupted, my honor is on the line, I still have a death sentence hanging over my head, and the man that I've come to admit that I love is clearly devoted to another woman.

Taking a deep breath and making a mental note to wash off my shoe as soon as I escape this rowdy pub, I glance up to find that Lady Genevieve and Barbossa have disappeared. There is no sign of Lady Genevieve's pale peach dress or Barbossa's broad-brimmed hat with the purple ostrich feather perched proudly on the top of it anywhere. Wincing, I realize that just when I thought nothing could get worse, something apparently did.

* * *

_Uh oh, things just keep getting worse and worse for Elizabeth! How do you think the rest of the crew will respond to Lady Genevieve? R__eview please! :)  
_


	66. An Unexpected Affinity

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good point! Do you think that Tia will accept her? Thanks for reading! :)  
**

**Bloodsired: Aw, yay, it's nice to know that I was missed. *hugs back* Those fangirl fic days were fun. Maybe I should continue the series sometime. I honestly think that the Davy banner is my favorite! xD I understand what you mean about it being hard to blend, but it still looks amazing. I love all of your banners though. :) I love Barbossa's eye roll! Nobody rolls their eyes like Barbossa. And ooo, I love that deleted scene where Beckett and Jack are tossing the fan back and forth. It's a shame that youtube deleted it. Youtube seems to have deleted a lot of good clips lately. =/ Let me know what gif you end up deciding to make! Hehe, I definitely think that you sense rivalry for a certain pirate captain! I'm glad that you like the turn in events. I wanted to make the story more dramatic. And yup! Pintel and Ragetti are already acquainted with Lady Genevieve. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Lenokile:Yeah, it doesn't sound like things can get much for Liz, does it? Do you think she'll manage to win Barbossa over despite Lady Genevieve's presence? Haha, same thoughts about Rabbit Fever. It sounds pretty funny. Have you seen any of the trailers for it?  
**

**LuluCalliope: Alrighty, I'll try not to be too impatient. :P I'm glad that you've started on the next chapter though. Ooo, a crossover game? That sounds awesome! What's it called? Btw, I started watching Sonic Underground and now I'm addicted, lol. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Alicia: I don't know...I'm still sick and stressed, so probably not. I'm sorta giving up on getting out of here. =/ Mom blows all of my chances. So now I'm like extremely depressed.  
**

**Elspeth: Aw, thanks! Your compliments always make me smile. ^^ I love accents for some reason. I always wish that I could have a French accent, hehe. Do you like accents at all?  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXVI  
**

_~ An Unexpected Affinity ~_**  
**

Getting lost in Tortuga is a frightening thought. Although I don't believe that anyone would dare to reach out and grab me while I'm in The Mermaid's Tale, it is an entirely different story on the vomit-splattered, blood-stained streets of the pirate port. I was assaulted in the alleyway only earlier today. Although that experience seems like ages ago, it occurred only a few hours earlier. My head immediately swings to my right and then to my left as I anxiously search the nameless faces around me for any sign of Lady Genevieve or Barbossa. All the faces surrounding me look similar. I see several heads of greasy hair, many pairs of glassy, unfocused eyes, and numerous bright red cheeks.

Just as I'm beginning to panic, I feel a tight hand wrap around my elbow. I whirl around, prepared to scream even if nobody can hear me in this raucous madhouse. Luckily, I find myself face-to-face with none other than Captain Barbossa. He keeps a firm grip on my elbow as he leads me through the crowd to the doorway of The Mermaid's Tale, pointing out, "Here is not be a place ye want ta find yerself alone. Many a man cannot distinguish a wench from a proper lady in a drunken stupor."

I nod and cringe, realizing that Barbossa is right. This pirate port is not a safe place for women like me. My mind floats to Lady Genevieve and I wonder how she managed to survive life in this depraved town. From what I know, it sounds as if she was born into a wealthy, prosperous family much like myself. I'm curious to know more about her, but another part of my mind doesn't want anything to do with her. My envy is pathetic, but only now am I realizing that I should have admitted my feelings to the pirate captain earlier. It is too late to say anything now that Lady Genevieve is with us. Unfortunately, that doesn't keep the sparks from flying just beneath my skin as Barbossa tows me out of the tavern and out into the streets.

I immediately gulp in clean air, grateful to leave the bawdy pub behind me. Lady Genevieve is my opposite at the moment. While I feel faint and ready to fall over at any moment, she is practically jumping up and down in her haste to start off on this grand adventure to Davy Jones' Locker.

"What inn be the best ta stay at, my lady?" Barbossa asks Lady Genevieve with a cocked eyebrow, releasing my elbow much to my disappointment.

"It depends at what you're looking for," Lady Genevieve says before rattling off of the top of her head, "The 'Black Sheep' is the cheapest inn around these parts of town, but I will admit that it's not exactly the cleanest place. The 'Sailors' Retreat' is more expensive, but the rooms are quite a bit nicer."

"Well, considerin' the fact that I have two lovely ladies in me presence, we'll be taking a visit to the 'Sailors' Retreat'," Barbossa decides. "Lead the way, Lady Genevieve."

"Very well," Lady Genevieve nods before turning on her heel and starting down the darkened streets. Barbossa and I follow her at a close distance, all three of us staying close to one another since we're all too aware of the dangers that lurk just around the corners of this unruly town. As we traipse along, Lady Genevieve points out, "I've told you not to call me 'Lady' a hundred times before, Hector. I use your first name, so it's only fair that you use mine." Turning her head to look over her shoulder at me, Lady Genevieve says, "Feel free to do the same. I'm not used to fancy titles."

I nod once and force myself to smile at the woman before supposing that I should return the gesture, murmuring, "You may call me Elizabeth."

Genevieve smiles at this and I feel a stab of guilt from somewhere inside of me. There isn't anything about this woman that should cause me not to like her. So far, she's proven to be a bright, apt woman who possesses sword skills that Barbossa has lots of faith in. I ought to like her or at least try to befriend her.

I keep this thought in the forefront of my mind while the three of us enter a building to our right. I didn't even get a chance to look at the outside of the inn since I've been so deeply absorbed with my own thoughts. After mindlessly following Genevieve (I've decided to call her Genevieve in my mind instead of Lady Genevieve at her request) to the innkeeper, I glance around myself and find that this inn is a bit cleaner than the one I stayed at with James during my earlier venture into Tortuga. Something tells me that I stayed at the Black Sheep on that occasion.

I'm a bit startled when Genevieve hands over the gold coins necessary for two rooms at the inn. I'm surprised for two reasons. First of all, I'm shocked that Barbossa let her pay for the rooms. After a moment's thought, I realize that he already spent all of his coins on weapons earlier. Perhaps I ought to have pitched in some of my gold pieces for our rooms. Unfortunately, the rooms have already been paid for and it is too late to do anything about them now. My second reason for surprise has to do with the fact that we are renting two rooms instead of one. I suppose this shouldn't have come as a shock to me though. Barbossa and Genevieve will no doubt want to spend the night together.

As we come to a halt in front of one of the rooms, Genevieve immediately opens it up and waves Barbossa to the next room, saying, "You stay in that room for the night. I've missed having another woman around to talk to. I would like to spend some time getting to know Miss Elizabeth this evening."

My eyebrows raise, but I don't protest to Genevieve's request. I prefer the idea of the two of us sharing a room than the idea of Genevieve and Barbossa sharing a room together. At Genevieve's demands, Barbossa's expression visible contorts and the hand he has outstretched towards the door of his room halts.

"There's no need to look so disappointed," Genevieve says, rolling her eyes at him.

"Aye, but considerin' the fact that this be our first night together in over a decade, I thought we might take advantage of the situation," Barbossa points out, his true intentions clear.

Genevieve doesn't look shocked, but actually smiles knowingly at the Captain, pointing out, "Hector, I'm married now. Just because I'm going on this voyage with you does not mean that you get to have your way with me. I'm not a wench at your disposal. You should know that by now."

"Yer such a torment, ye bloody woman," Barbossa says, rolling his eyes at Genevieve's words. "But I'll respect yer wishes just like I always have. I bid the two of ye goodnight. Ye best retire to yer beds early since we're to set sail at dawn."

"Yes, yes, you already told us that. There's no need to worry about a thing. Have I ever kept you waiting for me before?" Genevieve asks Barbossa. He thinks for a moment before shaking his head once. Genevieve also nods and says, "Well then, that takes care of that."

There is a momentary pause during which Barbossa and Genevieve exchange a look so intimate that I blush and revert my eyes to the ground, feeling as if I've just invaded something private. At the last moment, Genevieve crosses the few feet of distance between them and hugs Barbossa tightly.

"Goodnight, Captain," I hear her soft voice whisper before she steps back over to me and slips through the opened door that leads to our room.

I send a sideways look at Barbossa out of the corner of my eye before ducking into the room as well. I don't exactly feel used, but I I do feel like I was a wench at Barbossa's disposal so to speak. When I was a prisoner aboard the Black Pearl, Barbossa didn't respect my wishes at all. Yes, he kept me safe from his crew, but that was it. He took from me what was rightfully mine and has won over something deep inside me - my heart.

Taking a deep breath and reminding myself not to hold it against Genevieve for being Barbossa's lover, I force a neutral expression onto my face before I step inside the room and shut the door behind myself. This room is much nicer than the room at the inn I stayed at on my last journey to Tortuga. The walls have been painted cream, the floor underneath our feet is relatively clean, and the large bed at the end of the room is big enough for two people. There is a wooden cabinet on one side of the room that can be used to store clothes or other belongings inside. Next to the bed is a nightstand of the exact same shade of wood as the cabinet. Remembering that one of my shoes is covered in slop, I leave them by the door and step barefoot into the center of the room.

Genevieve has already gone over to the chest and has pried it open. Her thick, dark locks of hair fall in front of her face and spill over her forehead as she packs clothes, weapons, and her pouch of coins into the expanse. When she stands back up, she is holding a pair of dark blue britches and a long, teal shirt that appears to be my size.

"Here," Genevieve says cheerfully as she hands me the clothes. "I think you could use these. I'm sorry if they're a bit large."

I take the clothes in surprise before glancing down and realizing that I'm still wearing the same clothes I wore during the Kraken attack. Normally, I would put myself above borrowing clothing from others, but it's quite obvious that I need a change of clothing.

"Are you certain you don't mind?" I ask dubiously, feeling almost suspicious over this woman's kindness.

"If I minded, I wouldn't have offered," Genevieve points out, a simple, innocent smile on her face. "I'll turn around so you can change."

I watch the Lady turn her back to me and tilt her head to one side as she gazes up at a painting of a garden hanging on the wall above the bed that adds some color to the room. Since my vest is already torn, it only takes me a few moments to discard the stained, filthy clothes I've been wearing for the last three days and replace them with the clothes Genevieve gave me. The britches fit fairly well although the shirt is a bit long. Still, it is nice to have some clean clothes to wear. They smell like lavender, a scent pleasant to my nose after smelling vomit and rum all afternoon.

"You may turn around now if you like," I tell Genevieve almost shyly.

The petite brunette turns on the bed and motions for me to sit next to her as she scrutinizes my appearance, murmuring, "Well, they don't fit perfectly, but cleanliness has got to count for something, hm? Come sit by me! It's been a while since I've had someone to talk to. One doesn't make many friends working in a tavern with a lot of disgusting men."

I end up smiling and going over to sit next to Genevieve despite myself. At least she and I share the same views on the drunkards in The Mermaid's Tale. As I arrange myself on the edge of the bed, I end up giving Genevieve a closer look. I would say that she is in her mid-twenties perhaps, not quite ten years older than me. There is a certain look of innocence about her that makes her look young though. How old was she when she first met Barbossa? Fifteen or sixteen?

"So tell me how you met Hector," Genevieve says, her eyes staring intently at the side of my face. Apparently not one for quiet, she goes on, "I met him after his crew pillaged the village I was living in. They took a few of the wealthier people of the town onto their ship to hold as hostages. Hector decided not to hold a ransom for me and taught me everything there is to know about life at sea. He's taught me how to use a sword, how to command a ship, and how to earn his crew's respect. I was first mate for a while before he left me."

I listen to Genevieve's voice grow sad and find myself reaching over to take her hand in a comforting gesture. Figuring that I might as well be as honest with her as she was with me, I say, "I too was kidnapped from my home in Port Royal and taken aboard the Black Pearl. I managed to bargain an ancient piece of Aztec gold in return for my safety on the pirate vessel. Perhaps you've heard of the Isla de Muerta?"

"I have indeed," Genevieve nods gravely, taking in my every word as if I'm weaving together a very intricate story. "Hector always wanted to find that island despite what everyone said about the curse."

"He knew that the treasure was cursed and then went after it anyway?" I ask incredulously, thinking that perhaps Barbossa is not quite as smart as I always thought he was. Genevieve flicks her eyes up at the ceiling and nods. I roll my eyes along with her and mutter, "Men. We can't seem to live with them or without them. I didn't realize that the Captain was such a greedy man."

"I wouldn't call Hector 'greedy', but he is certainly a bastard with a one-tracked mind," Genevieve says in an affectionate tone as she thinks about her lover. "Once he decided that he wanted to claim the treasure on the Isla de Muerta, that was that. There was no stopping him. I assume that he ended up cursed?"

"Yes," I reply. "I happened to have the last gold medallion that needed to be replaced on the Isla de Muerta in order for the curse to be lifted. It is a long story about how I ended up receiving the pirate medallion, but it wasn't given to me. Do you know how the curse could be lifted?"

Genevieve nods and says without missing a beat, "All of the gold pieces needed to be returned to the Isla de Muerta and the blood needed to be repaid, right?"

"Exactly. It wasn't my blood that was needed to lift the curse though, so Barbossa...disposed of me temporarily," I say for lack of a better word. "After that, I got involved with Jack Sparrow and his crew."

"Ah, Jack Sparrow. Everyone knows him in these parts," Genevieve says, making a gesture with her hand that refers to the entire town. "He's known to be a charmer with devilish good looks, but I never liked him much. He was too unpredictable for my taste. How about you? Do you like the man?"

My cheeks turn slightly pink and I hesitate before deciding to tell the truth. Genevieve is easy to talk to and I've already decided that the two of us will be good friends.

* * *

_Hm, do you think Elizabeth is right? Will she and Lady Genevieve end up as friends? R__eview please! :)  
_


	67. Half Truths

**teawithtiffany: Wow, thank you so much for such a great compliment! I'm so glad that you were able to make it through all of the chapters and are still looking forwards to more. :) I'm guessing you're a big Pirates of the Caribbean fan? I just have to say that I love your icon! The Princess and the Frog is one of my all time favorite Disney movies. Do you like Lottie? Thanks so much for reading this!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you about Tia! She seems pretty accepting for the most part. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Bloodsired: Starting up a new series sounds like a good idea! I might have to do that sometime. I've been lacking writing inspiration lately since I've been sick a lot of the time, but hopefully I'll be able to get over the illness problems I've been having soon and be able to do more writing. Omg, I love that blooper where Jack can't keep a straight face! I love the blooper where Beckett starts cussing and Jack goes, "Sorry mate, you can't cuss in a Disney film!" and also Barbossa with the, "You blew my hat off, you bitch!" xD How about deleted scenes? What are your favorite deleted scenes? I agree about gif making; it takes a lot of patience! I guess that's why I never managed to figure it out even after four years of wanting to learn how to make them. You're right about Elizabeth and Genevieve. They could be good friends, but their rivalry might be too much for them to overcome. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Random k: I agree with you about Genevieve and Lizzie becoming friends. You're definitely right that it won't be a three-way friendship though since the two are both giving Barbossa dreamy looks, haha. And sorry, but I've been sick lately, so that's why I haven't updated for a few days. **

**Lenokile: I don't know if the trailers are still up anymore or not. Youtube has been removing a LOT of videos lately, have you noticed? D: I agree with you about Genevieve and Lizzie! It does seem like they have a lot in common. I guess the question is whether or not that's a good thing. Thanks so much for the review!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Yeah...it's getting almost a little unbearable over here lately. The sooner I can leave, the better. Sometimes it seems as if the days are going by slower and slower. Thanks for reading.  
**

**Lady Jane of Grey: Ooo, you have an accent? That's cool! What's your accent like? :) I guess I have an American accent to anyone from Europe, lol, but yeah, it's super ordinary around here. xD**

**Alicia: *hugs* I hope so...it's hard not to give up though because I don't see how anything is going to work out now that I can't get an id, you know? =/  
**

**FragileBrutality: Wow, so I guess you've been a fan for quite some time then, hm? I wish I had some of the action figures! They sound so cool. :) I know what you mean about Genevieve. I tried to make her a likeable character so nobody would immediately hate her for being Barbossa's ex. :P Btw, I love your avatar. Harry Potter fan, I'm guessing? ^^ Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter LXVII  
**

_~ Half Truths ~_**  
**

"Jack...is certainly an interesting man," I reply to Genevieve, not quite sure what to make of him. Barbossa has captured my heart, but Jack can still manage to get under my skin and make my blood race at times. I go on, "He can be quite charming when he wants to be like you said. It's my fault that Jack is in Davy Jones' Locker right now. That's the main reason why I'm going on this venture with Captain Barbossa. I need to rescue Jack since I was the one who initially doomed him."

Genevieve nods and looks thoughtful. I suddenly wonder how I ended up saying so much. I had vowed to myself never to tell anyone about how I was the to leave Jack to the Kraken, but somehow or the other, the words have slipped past my lips and have popped out of my mouth. I wonder how Genevieve will react to my confession. Biting my lip until I taste blood in my mouth, I wait for her reaction.

Tucking a stray piece of wavy brown hair behind her ear, Genevieve says, "I don't blame you for what you did. Jack Sparrow had that coming to him. I know he had many debts with honest sailors and sly pirates all over the globe. It was only a matter of time before karma caught up with him. You're doing the right thing by going to rescue him. I wonder how you are managing all this stress. It must be very difficult having the guilt of Jack's death on your shoulders even though it wasn't exactly your fault."

"It_ is_ rather difficult at times," I admit, glad that Genevieve understands where I'm coming from. Tracing the edge of the cream colored blanket on the bed that the two of us are sitting on, I add, "Living with a crew of dirty, gold-obsessed men isn't easy either. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do once Jack has been rescued. I certainly can't return home."

"Neither can I," Genevieve replies, slapping at the strand of hair that keeps falling into her face. "I'm too used to this life to go back to life as a duke's daughter."

I nod once, not finding this information too surprising. I rather suspected that Genevieve was the daughter of a duke or some other wealthy man with a title. Going on, I say, "I've been sentenced to death for helping Jack escape the gallows. The East India Trading Company seems to be taking over all of the colonies in the Caribbean."

"Yes, and with the heart of Davy Jones to use as leverage, it's only a matter of time before the Company completely takes over the seven seas," Genevieve replies glumly. "Hector's plan to try and put a stop to this is by summoning the brethren court, I hear. Let us hope that the brethern can come up with a plan to deter the East India Trading Company from dominating the world."

A momentary silence falls between the two of us as we both imagine what the world would be like if the East India Trading Companion controlled the seven seas. All the pirate ships would be sunk and all the Cutler Becketts of this world would quickly rise in wealth and power. My lips purse as I remember bartering the pardon papers that granted me my freedom from the greedy dictator. I really ought to ask Jack for those papers back if we rescue him. Wait, what is my "if" for? We_ will_ rescue Jack.

"I have to ask something," Genevieve cuts into my thoughts. She hesitates as if she already knows that the answer to her question is not going to be pleasant, murmuring, "What happened to Hector's crew? I remember him mentioning that there were only a few of you left."

I hesitate before answering Genevieve's question. I know that she is referring to the murderous, barbaric pirates who used to sail on the Black Pearl along with Barbossa. Each one of them died when the curse was lifted just like Barbossa had died. It's odd seeing how this woman seems to have some sort of feeling other than hatred towards these pirates. They scared me to death.

"When the curse was lifted, most of the pirates died," I admit, watching Genevieve's face intently. She flinches immediately as if I had just smacked her. Frowning, I ask hesitantly, "Were these pirates...friends of yours?"

"They were, yes," Genevieve says, bowing her head and staring blankly at the cream blanket on the bed. For the first time since she saw Barbossa, I see the Lady's face blanch and turn a pasty color. Her gray eyes turn dull and I can tell that she is mourning for the deceased pirates. After a moment, she glances back up at me without any real hope in her voice as she asks, "So Koehler, Twig, and all of the others are dead then?"

"Yes," I nod once again. Deep inside, I had rejoiced when the cursed had been lifted and Barbossa's vile crew had fallen dead. It never once occurred to me that those malicious pirates who made it their objective to frighten me when I first arrived on the Black Pearl might have friends who cared about them. Choosing my words carefully, I tell Genevieve, "When I was first taken aboard the Black Pearl, the men sailing the ship seemed rather harsh."

"They _are_ harsh. They treated me like a woman when I was first taken hostage. None of them respected me. As a matter of fact, they were giving me such a hard time that Hector allowed me to stay in his quarters for a bit. As time went on and I proved myself to be an adequate sailor and showed them my efficiency with a sword, the other men finally learned to respect me. Only then did we talk as equals. They became my friends after a while. None of them were even shocked when Hector made me first mate," Genevieve says, a small reminiscent smile flitting around her lips. She notices my dubious smile and goes on, "I suppose this all seems rather strange to you. The effects of the curse would have made the pirates even harsher than usual. Ten years without eating, drinking, or feeling anything at all sounds unbearable. I wouldn't be surprised if they had all gone insane by then."

I consider Genevieve's words and think about the Black Pearl's deceased crew in a different light. What Genevieve is saying actually makes quite a bit of sense. I suppose that living under a curse for ten years would cause a man to start to lose his mind after a while. Perhaps the crew tried to take out their pain on me and that is why they treated me so brutally when I first arrived on the Black Pearl. I still cannot make myself feel sympathetic towards them, but I do see where Genevieve is coming from. After all, I used to believe that Pintel and Ragetti were loathsome, vulgar men, but now I see that they're just as human as the rest of us. In fact, it was Ragetti who saved me from getting dragged to the black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker when the Kraken attacked me.

"I'm sorry," I finally say, my voice truly sympathetic. "Losing a friend is always a difficult thing."

"It's alright," Genevieve replies with a heavy sigh. She blinks rapidly and admits, "I'm going to miss some of them though. Koehler was especially a good friend of mine. The two of us along with Twig would play cards sometimes. The two taught me how to play pirate's dice. Once I got good enough at it, they taught me to cheat so I could win at playing dice with the Captain. You should have seen Hector's face the first time I bested him at dice!"

I can just imagine the arrogant pirate captain looking astounded at getting beat by a woman. A smile creeps around my lips and I say, "I don't think Barbossa takes losing to anyone very well. I do have a bit of good news for you though. Pintel and Ragetti are still alive and are journeying to the Locker with us. Were you friends with them at all?"

"Yes, I was!" Genevieve says, the light coming back into her eyes. "It will be nice to see them again. I trust that they are well?"

"I would say so. They bicker quite often, but other than that, I would say that they are fine," I nod, thinking about the way Pintel and Ragetti are always arguing about something or another.

Genevieve laughs aloud, a light tingling sound that is pleasant to the ear. I have to admit that I am starting to see why Barbossa chose her to be his lover over a voluptuous Tortugan whore. There is much more to this woman than what meets the eyes. Eyes twinkling, Genevieve says, "There is never a moment when those two are_ not_ bickering! They used to drive Hector crazy! I'm surprised he didn't push them overboard."

"He seemed about ready to do that earlier today," I admit with a smile, remembering how annoyed the Captain was getting with Pintel and Ragetti just this morning.

"I assume that he would have if your crew didn't happen to be so small," Genevieve says, her smile mirroring mine. "May I ask about the rest of the members of your crew?"

"Certainly," I reply, finding that I'm actually enjoying talking to this woman. Our conversation is helping me forget my own problems for a few moments and I must admit that it is nice to talk freely to another woman. I could never talk to Estrella about my true feelings. Thinking about the members of our crew, I say, "Besides for Captain Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, and myself, there are three other sailors. One of them is Mr. Gibbs. He used to work for the royal navy, but turned pirate after getting dismissed for his drinking habits. Tia Dalma is also part of our group. Barbossa told me that she is the goddess, Calypso, bound in human form. I didn't believe him at first, but after meeting Tia Dalma, I changed my mind. The last member of our crew is Will Turner. I'm engaged to him."

"Oh my! Do you plan to wed soon?" Genevieve asks, face lighting up at the prospect of an imminent wedding.

I hesitate, unsure if Will and I are ever going to get married at this point. First, we must save Jack from the Locker and then we will have to wait and see what the future holds. With the way Will has been acting towards me lately, I'm starting to worry that he might take back his offer of marriage. As I've said before, nobody wants a ruined woman.

"I'm not quite certain," I reply to Genevieve after a long moment's pause. I can't help but keep the note of distress out of my voice as I speak. Going on, I say, "Saving Jack is our main priority right now. I suppose that Will and I will discuss marriage after Jack is rescued."

Genevieve doesn't fail to miss the anxiety in my voice. She frowns and says in a concerned voice, "You don't want to get married, do you?"

I hesitate for a moment. It seems wrong of me to voice the truth aloud, but I do want to tell someone about the tough predicament I'm in. Before I've decided if I've made the right decision or not, I find myself telling Genevieve, "No, I don't. Marriage seems so binding. I feel as if I'm going to lose all of my freedom once I'm married."

"If you continue living the way you are now, you won't have to worry about losing your freedom," Genevieve tells me before frowning and adding, "I suppose it must be awful having that dreadful death sentence hanging over your head all of the time. Perhaps you could talk to Mr. Turner about the situation? Tell him that you're not quite ready to get married yet?"

"No, I _have_ to get married," I say emphatically, knowing that I will have to compromise my honor if I don't get married.

"Why, dear?" Genevieve asks compassionately.

I've told this woman quite a bit tonight. Do I dare tell her that I'm with child? I suppose that she will probably recognize the signs with time. I have morning sickness quite frequently. For all I know, I might have it tomorrow morning. I decide to tell Genevieve the truth, but edit out some of the more gritty details about the situation like the fact that Barbossa was the one to impregnate me.

"I'm with child, you see," I murmur shamefully, looking down at my hands and twisting them around anxiously in my lap. I determinedly keep my eyes down as I add, "It isn't Will's child either."

"Oh, I see now," Genevieve frowns, her light brown eyebrows knotting as she admits, "I know just what you're going through. After Hector left me pregnant and alone in Tortuga, I didn't know what to do. I thought that I would never find a husband. I assumed that no man would want a ruined woman, but I was wrong. Samuel proposed to me not many days after we met. Although your situation may seem hopeless, I believe that you will still be able to find a husband eventually even if you decide not to marry Mr. Turner."

Genevieve's words give me a bit of hope, but I still shake my head and reply, "Marrying Will is something that I always thought I wanted. He and I have been friends since childhood. At least if I marry him, I will be marrying my best friend and perhaps I will be able to fall in love with him someday. Either way, even though I'm not in love with Will, I want to marry soon to try and protect my family's honor."

"That's very admirable of you," Genevieve says before her brow furrows and she asks, "Is there someone else you are in love with then? May I ask about the man who slept with you?"

Never in my life did I think that I would end up talking aloud about such delicate matters, but with Genevieve, things don't seem awkward at all. I decide to give her a half-truth and murmur, "You may. He took my innocence the night I was taken captive aboard the Black Pearl."

"Oh my!" Genevieve's eyes fly open wide and she immediately leans over and puts her arms around me. I tentatively return her embrace as the woman opposite me says, "No wonder you weren't very sympathetic towards the deaths of the crew members. I suppose I can see it now though. If they were angry enough, I don't doubt that one would have violated you. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. It's just something I have to live with now," I point out sadly. "Everything just seems so stressful lately what with Jack's death on my shoulders and my honor at stake..."

"I understand completely," Genevieve says, hugging me more tightly. She strokes my hair and acts just like the mother I never had.

The two of us embrace for a while. Time passes, but I'm unaware if minutes or hours pass. Finally, Genevieve leans back from me and pushes a strand of hair back from my face. Only now do I realize that the strand of hair is damp. I've been crying without even realizing it. Putting a hand to my face, I am grateful to realize that the tears have stopped.

"Are you any better now?" Genevieve asks me compassionately.

"A bit," I admit, flushing slightly as I look down at the blanket. I'm not used to letting out my emotions, not like this anyway.

"Good," Genevieve says, a yawn slipping out of my mouth. Her eyes widen and she exclaims, "Good god, look at the time! We've been chatting away for hours! I suppose we ought to try and get some rest. We can talk some more on our way to the Locker. I have a feeling that it won't be an easy venture. May I blow the candle out?"

I nod and say goodnight to Genevieve. The candle light is snuffed out and I'm immediately engulfed in darkness. Despite everything, I feel a bit calmer. I've made a friend today. As a matter of fact, Genevieve is my first female friend. I can already tell that I can learn a lot from her.

* * *

_Elizabeth seems to really like Genevieve, doesn't she? Do you think that Genevieve will realize that Barbossa was the one to get Elizabeth pregnant? R__eview please! :)  
_


	68. Two Ladies & One Captain

**teawithtiffany: Haha, that's a good point, Genevieve might not like Elizabeth quite as much when she figures out who the father of her child is. :P Do you think she might get jealous? Aw, why thank you! I do love compliments, then again, I suppose that every writer does. xD It's funny that you recently watched the first two Pirates movies and needed a Pirates fix because that's exactly what happened to me before I started writing this. I hadn't watched the films for ages, but then I rewatched them and felt the need to write a Pirates story. :) Do you have a favorite Pirates character? Yay, it's awesome that we both love The Princess and the Frog! *high fives you* I really love Facilier, he's my favorite by far. Gotta love all that voodoo stuff. Do you have any favorite parts from the movie? ...Sorry for the super long review response. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: You're right, some arguing might come up if Genevieve learns the truth about the father of Lizzie's child. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Bloodsired: I really like that deleted scene between Beckett and Jack! I don't see why it got cut out. It was really informative and funny! They should have left that scene in. Have you seen the deleted scene where Davy and Will play pirates dice and Will wagers for his father's freedom? I really like the deleted scene. You see a different side of Davy during it. That's awesome that you already managed to make a gif even if you aren't completely satisfied with it. I still don't know how to make even a basic one and it's four years later. *facepalms* Did you post your gif on Tumblr? If so, I should go look at it! I agree that Genevieve will eventually find out the truth. It's hard to keep secrets like the one Lizzie is keeping, you know? Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Sithlord8665: Oh my god, hey, it has been so long since I've talked to you! How have you been? :) Thanks a ton for reading this! I'm surprised you made it through all sixty-some chapters without dying of boredom, hehe. I'm really glad that you like Genevieve. It's hard to create an original character, well, at least for me it is. xD Random question, but do you support Barbossabeth then? Thanks again so much for reading. It's great to see you again!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Alright, that sounds good...maybe we can all plan together and get on skype at the same time once you get back? I really miss chatting with you. *hugs* I don't think I can get a doctor's note because my doctor hates me, lol. She's in cahoots with my mom. *rolls eyes* She always tells me that I have a million things wrong with me and blah, blah, blah. Hehe, you watched the first Pirates movie? It is pretty funny. xD  
**

**Lady Jane of Grey: Your accent sounds neat. I'd love to hear your voice (not to sound stalkerish or anything, lol). Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: I can try to. *hugs* It's just getting so much harder now. Have the three of you been able to come up with anything? I got into a horrible fight with my mom this morning and my dad is, of course, on my mom's side as usual. x_x  
**

**WolfPirate: Yay, you're back! I'm glad you were able to catch up. No problem about not reviewing often. I know what it's like to be busy, especially at this time of year. Funny you mentioned how Barbossa couldn't have gotten Lizzie pregnant because I did actually think about that. However, I liked the idea of pregnant Lizzie too much to worry about it, so yeah, that's why I sort of overlooked the matter. I'm glad you're still able to enjoy the story though despite that. I think Elizabeth told Genevieve so much because she's pretty lonely, you know? Genevieve is pronounced Jenna-v-eve. Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXVIII  
**

_~ One Captain & Two Ladies ~_**  
**

The next morning, I wake to find Genevieve already awake and bustling around the room. Yawning, I remember that our boat is setting sail at dawn and that I ought to get up as well so the two of us don't keep the rest of our crew waiting. Covering my mouth politely, I force myself to sit up on the bed and attempt to get my bleary eyes to focus. I couldn't have slept for more than a few hours since Genevieve and I stayed up for a good portion of the night talking, but I don't regret our conversations even if it means I'm going to be tired this morning.

Seeing that I'm awake, Genevieve smiles over at me and says, "Good morning, Elizabeth! I apologize if I woke you up. I figured I might as well get our things packed so we can leave at dawn."

I notice that Genevieve said "our" things instead of "my" things. I'm a bit surprised that she's saying that her things are my things, but the woman seems very selfless. Already, she's shared her spare clothes with me. I don't doubt that she will allow me to use anything else of hers that I might want to use. Giving the woman a grateful smile, I suddenly realize that she's not wearing the pale peach dress she wore yesterday. Instead, she's wearing a sailor's outfit not unlike mine. Genevieve wears tight black britches that allow her freedom to move as freely as a man, tall black boots, a white blouse, and a corselet that make her look every bit a pirate woman. She even has a large broad-brimmed hat with a bright yellow feather tucked in it. I'm immediately reminded of Barbossa's hat by it for some reason.

Genevieve notices the way I'm looking at her and points out a matter of factly, "Dresses aren't very reasonable when you're trying to help out on board a ship. I learned that a while back. I fetched a bucket of water earlier." Genevieve nods towards a metal pale filled with fresh, clean water lying next to the bed. "I thought that you might want to wash your face. You may borrow my comb too if you like."

"I would like that very much, thank you," I tell Genevieve, immediately getting out of the bed at the thought of finally getting to wash my face. I'm still covered in Kraken slime and dried blood from four days ago. There is nothing I would like more than to wash my face and finally rid myself of some of the guilt I feel for leaving Jack to the Kraken. Each time I feel the dried ooze on my clothes I remember what I did to Jack and how I'm going to wallow in my own guilt until Jack is rescued.

I take the towel from next to the pale and dip it into the water before dabbing at my skin. Washing away the dirt and grime immediately makes me feel a bit better. I feel as if I'm erasing my mistakes from the past as I wipe the grime off of my skin. Once my face has been completely cleaned off, I look down and realize that the once white towel is now stained an ugly brownish-red color. Was I really that filthy? I knew that I was dirty, but I didn't realize I was quite _that _dirty!

Genevieve laughs that light, delicate laugh of hers as she watches me inspect the dirt-covered towel, exclaiming, "You ought to see your face! You look as if you've never seen a dirty rag before!"

Wrinkling my nose at the grubby cloth, I pick it up by its edge and fling it into the corner of the room before wiping my hands off, replying, "I've seen worse things before, but I didn't know I was quite so filthy. If there was that much dirt on my face, I'd shudder to think of how much dirt is on Jack Sparrow's face!"

"I don't think I want to know or find out the answer to that," Genevieve laughs as she hands me a simple silver comb. "Jack was never one to keep clean. I could usually manage to get Hector to bathe or go for a swim once a week, but not keeping up with hygiene seems to be a trait that all pirates possess. It's not easy staying clean when you're working on a ship like the Black Pearl. Tell me, do you know how to swim?"

I take the silver comb from the woman opposite me and begin to run it through my hair. It almost immediately gets stuck in a large snarl. Biting my lip as my eyes begin to water, I try not to pull on the tangle and unknot it as gently as possible. Shaking my head as I work, I reply, "No, I don't know how to swim. I can splash about a bit and get to shore if need be, but I don't know how to swim for long periods of time. Do you know how to - ouch!"

An actual tear manages to drip out of the corner of my eye as I accidentally pull on a snarl a little too hard. I've only managed to untangle a small section of my hair so far. The task of untangling the rest of it seems rather daunting. I'm thankful that there is not a mirror in this room so I cannot see just how much my golden tresses resemble a rat's nest.

"Here, dear, let me do that for you," Genevieve says, taking the comb from my hand and coming to sit behind me on the bed. I'm more than willing to let her take over combing my hair. I've never had someone to mother me before. Yes, I had servants like Estrella, but they only tended to me because it was their duty to tend to me. Genevieve is helping me out because she actually wants to. She gently pulls the comb through my hair and carefully works through the knots, murmuring, "I didn't know how to swim when I was first brought aboard the Black Pearl either. Hector taught me how to swim after a while. I suppose that swimming is something that most dukes and governors don't bother to teach their daughters."

"Yes, I suppose not," I admit, trying to imagine my father's face if he knew that Genevieve is going to teach me how to swim out in the open water. "It isn't considered proper."

"There are a lot of things about the pirate life that our fathers wouldn't consider proper," Genevieve points out the obvious. "Although I was very frightened when I was first taken aboard the Black Pearl, I found that I preferred life on a ship to life on land. I loved my father and mother dearly, but the sea calls to me now. That's why I was waiting so avidly for the Black Pearl to return to Tortuga. I knew that it would someday. Hector wouldn't abandon me for forever."

"Whatever happened to your mother and father?" I ask Genevieve tentatively, unsure whether or not I'm bringing up a touchy subject.

Genevieve merely blinks at my question and doesn't miss a beat as she replies, "I do not know. I assume that they were killed during the pirate raid. If not, they were most likely taken from this world when the plague swept through England. As you can see, there is nothing to make me want to return to my homeland. What about you?"

"I never knew my mother. She died during childbirth," I say before I feel my throat constricting slightly at the thought of my father. It has been so many days since I last saw him. He must be awfully worried about me. Feeling guiltier than usual for not informing him of my plan to leave Port Royal and go to search for Will on my own, I murmur, "My father is alive and well as the Governor of Port Royal. I miss him something terrible. I left Port Royal to find Will without letting him know where I was going."

"Perhaps it is better this way though," Genevieve points out as she stands up again and tucks the comb in between a shirt gathered up in her arms along with the rest of her belongings. "If your father does not know of your whereabouts, no harm can come to him."

"Yes, I did think about that myself," I say, feeling slightly less guilty.

Genevieve finishes tucking the comb between the clothing and stands back to look at me. She gives me an approving nod and murmurs, "There! You look much better now, my dear."

I glance up at Genevieve incredulously, surprised how she was able to make such quick work of my tangle of hair. Reaching up, I run a hand through it and find that my tresses are smooth. I give Genevieve a grateful smile and murmur, "Thank you very much. We might have been here for hours if I had tried to untangle all of those terrible knots myself."

"I'm sure you would have managed it eventually," Genevieve says with a knowing look on her face. "Believe me, I know how much of a bloody pain tangled hair can be. Look at mine for instance!"

I turn my gaze to Genevieve's thick, dark waves and realize that it's no wonder she's learned to work magic with her comb. Before I can reply to her statement, the sound of loud boots penetrates through the door and then a quick rapping sounds from outside.

"Do I have yer ladies' permission to enter? It be almost dawn," the gravelly voice of the Captain calls in to us.

"Of course! Come right in," Genevieve calls through the door. "Elizabeth and I are ready to set sail."

The door to the room creaks open and Barbossa strides inside, his broad-brimmed hat with the single ostrich feather perched on top of it looking remarkably like Genevieve's hat. The Captain's azure gaze travels over both of us, but I notice that his eyes linger on me. I feel my heart skip a beat until I realize that Barbossa is only looking at me because I've washed my face, combed my hair, and changed clothes since the last time he saw me. My cheeks flush a color of light pink even when the Captain diverts his eyes from me back to Lady Genevieve.

"It be a pleasurable experience ta be greeted by such fine lookin' ladies. As much as I'm tempted ta keep ye both here all to meself, we've got an appointment with Sao Feng and I shan't like ta miss it," Barbossa says in a somewhat suggestive voice. His bright blue orbs twinkle at Genevieve and she gives him a dry look of amusement.

I stand up, but almost immediately feel weak and dizzy. I totter back and forth as a wave of nausea floods through me. Clapping a hand over my mouth, I look around for the chamber pot, but Genevieve has already reached it. She drags the clay pot out from underneath the bed and places it in front of me before politely turning away from me. As much as I hate to do this in an occupied room, I pull my hair back behind my neck with one hand before getting sick in the chamber pot. Luckily, the nausea passes after that and I'm able to get back to my feet somewhat more steadily.

"Are ye sick, Miss Swann?" Barbossa asks in what sounds like a concerned voice. The wrinkles in his face are more pronounced than usual as he looks me up and down as if trying to detect what ails me just from looking at me.

I hesitate just momentarily before giving the Captain a wry smile and replying, "No, I just don't fancy Tortuga much."

"I didn't like it much myself either when a certain_ someone_ first left me here," Genevieve chimes in as she starts for the door so we don't have to endure the smell of vomit. She clicks the door open, dressed in her sailor's clothing with her belongings wrapped tightly against her chest. "Shall we leave this vile place?"

"Yes, indeed!" I nod emphatically as I rush towards the door to follow Genevieve out of it and into the hallway. Barbossa chuckles from behind me and follows the two of us, his fold-over-the-top brown boots thudding behind me with his every step. I find the rhythmic thuds reassuring somehow. Just knowing that Barbossa is with me makes me feel safe.

None of us talk until we have left the inn and are halfway to the docks of Tortuga. Surprisingly enough, the town is slightly quieter at this time of the day than it was during the very late hours of the day yesterday evening. I suppose that the people of Tortuga don't all necessarily sleep at the same time though. There are always whores flaunting their ample bosoms and slender waistlines in the streets and there are always a steady stream of drunk men stumbling in and out of The Faithful Bride.

Only once we're close to the dock does Genevieve look up and ask a question, "Sao Feng, hm? What are we going to see him for? I thought we were going to the Locker."

"Aye, we be headin' ta the Locker alright. Do ye know the headin' that will lead us there?" Barbossa asks, raising an eyebrow at Genevieve. Her smooth forehead creases and she shakes her head. Barbossa continues on, "That be the problem. Sao Feng is the only Pirate Lord who has a map that leads ta Davy Jones' Locker. We be goin' ta Singapore ta borrow it from him. If the gods of the sea are with us, we can convince Sao Feng ta provide us with a ship and crew as well."

Genevieve's face darkens slightly, but she doesn't say anything more about the matter and merely nods, saying, "Very well then. Singapore is our destination."

I can tell from the look on Genevieve's face that she doesn't particularly like Sao Feng. I don't know anything about him besides for the fact that he is the Pirate Lord of Singapore. However, if Genevieve doesn't like him, I can assume that I won't like him either. I decide to wait until later to ask Genevieve more about the mysterious Pirate Lord. The three of us continue our trek to the dock in silence. The loud meow of a stray cat shatters the quiet atmosphere a few minutes later, causing me to jump into the air in surprise.

"Yer certain that nothin' is ailin' ye, Miss Swann?" Barbossa asks a second time, his eyebrows knotting together as he gives me an intense look. "Yer awfully jumpy even for ye."

Not sure whether to take this as an insult or not, I draw myself up to my full height and point out a bit indignantly, "I'm quite sure. Also, since you call Genevieve by her first name, I implore you to do the same for me. I am Elizabeth, not Miss Swann."

"I've barely known ye fer over a few months, missy," Barbossa replies, placing emphasis on the last word of his sentence just to spite me. "I've known Genevieve fer over a decade."

Genevieve flicks her fingers playfully at Barbossa's arm and chirps, "Hector, don't bother her. The poor girl has enough stress without you adding to it." Glancing up into the distance, Genevieve sees our small boat for the first time and comes to a sudden halt, questioning, "Is that our ship? It doesn't look much like a ship to me..."

* * *

_It looks like Genevieve is in for a shock. xD How do you think the journey to Singapore will go? R__eview please! :)  
_


	69. Twice the Journey

**teawithtiffany:That's true, I would probably feel hurt as well if I was in Genevieve's situation. Haha, that's a good point about Gibbs! The crew better work to keep Genevieve out of sight. I agree with you completely about compliments/reviews. Are you writing anything at the moment? If so, I'd be more than happy to take a look at it over the weekend. :) Wow, that's an awesome list there! I love all of those characters, especially Tia. Is there anything in particular you like about any of the ones you listed? Hehe, we definitely have great taste in movies! Friends on the Other Side is my favorite part of The Princess and the Frog too! I put the song on my mp3 player since I couldn't get enough of it. I'm actually a huge Disney and Pixar fan! I have a lot of favorite Disney films. How about you? ^^ And aw, I'm glad you enjoy the review responses! I hope you like this chapter! :D  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: You have a really good point there. Do you think that Genevieve will hold a grudge against Lizzie? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Bloodsired: I love Davy's voice in that deleted scene too! He doesn't usually talk like that, does he? You can tell that he definitely still has feelings for Calypso. I felt like Will was kind of taunting him though, so the scene made me like Will less. Did you see the Kraken Slayers deleted scene? I don't know why, but it always makes me burst out laughing. Ah, well, I see why you didn't post it on Tumblr then. I wouldn't have posted it either. :P I'm sure you'll get the hang of gifs after some more practice. I agree with you about Barbossa, he could put more of an effort into being nice. Do you think that the trip will go well for Genevieve and not so well for Lizzie then? Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Sithlord8665: I'm glad to hear that you're doing well! I've been really stressed out lately, but I guess that just comes with getting old, haha. xD I'm really looking forwards to summer. How about you? Oh my god, same here with OCs. That's why I try to avoid them whenever possible. I'm glad that you like this story even though you're not a Barbossabeth fan. xD What's your favorite Potc pairing? Thanks so much for reading!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Saturday would work alright. :) What time do you think you'll get back from your trip? I guess that could work, but Alicia said something about a road trip maybe? That would work out a lot better. I can't wait for tomorrow's chapter! I'm so excited!  
**

**Lenokie: I agree with you about Genevieve and Elizabeth being friends! They actually have a lot in common (including love interests!), don't they? Nope, Genevieve's parents won't make an appearance in the future. I just sort of mentioned them because...I dunno why I mentioned them actually, haha. I dunno about you, but I don't like Sao Feng much. So you don't think that Barbossa will react well to Elizabeth's pregnancy? Neither do I, lol. Hehe, yeah, the trailer looks funny. Now I want to see it more than ever. :P**

**Lady Jane of Grey: Aw, thank you so much! Your compliments are always so nice! *hugs* Hehe, too bad we can't talk to each other or something for real. That would be so much fun!  
**

**Alicia: Driving would work a LOT better! Then we wouldn't have to worry about stupid ids and whatnot. I'm totally good with road trips. I know that they're expensive, but we can put all of my plane money towards it. ^^  
**

**Random k: Hiya! I'm still sick unfortunately. =/ How have you been? Ooo, video games! Nice topic! I love them. I'm a total Mario and Sonic nut. I've been obsessed with them since I was 12. Super Paper Mario is my favorite video game ever. Do you have a favorite? And regarding parodies, I think that they can be hilarious if they're done right.  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXIX  
**

_~ Twice the Journey ~_**  
**

As we approach the little wooden boat with its white sails billowing in the breeze, Genevieve sends it a dubious look. I have to admit that even I was a bit doubtful at the boat's ability to bring us to our destination, but it did a fine job taking us from the Pantano River to Tortuga. With Tia Dalma guiding us, I have no doubt that this small vessel will make it to Singapore. Genevieve will realize the same thing after she meets Tia Dalma. At the moment, she's come to a standstill and is looking at Barbossa as if he's lost his mind.

"Aye, this here be our boat," Barbossa says, lips curving upwards at Genevieve's expression as he goes on, "Ye obviously haven't met Tia Dalma yet. Ye remember the stories I told ye about her, don't ye? She be the goddess Calypso bound in her bones. Although she lost most of her power when she was imprisoned in human form, ye'll find that the woman still has some power over the sea."

Genevieve gives the boat one last bewildered look before she shrugs her shoulders and says, "Whatever you say, Hector. I trust you."

"'Tis a good disposition for ye to have," Barbossa says, leaning over and running his hand through Genevieve's thick, wavy hair. Although he isn't showering her with flattery and affection in an outright manner, it is clear from the look in his eyes just how much he cares about the woman by his side. Nodding towards her hat, Barbossa points out, "I see ye still have that old hat o'mine."

"Of course I still have your hat. Why wouldn't I have it?" Genevieve asks, reaching up and adjusting her hat on top of her head as if she is afraid that Barbossa might take it from her. Smiling slightly, Genevieve goes on, "I remember I finally felt like a real pirate when you gave me that hat. Remember when Koehler stole it from me and I had to chase him all over the ship to get it back?"

"Aye, I remember that!" Barbossa lets out a hearty chuckle. "Of course, ye never could manage ta get that bloody hat back on yer own, so I had ta threaten Koehler with a dunkin' if he didn't give it back ta ye. He handed over the hat real quickly after that."

Genevieve smirks at the memory and giggles, the sound of her laughter mixing and mingling with Barbossa's chuckles. I smile and try to laugh along, wishing that I knew Barbossa as well as Genevieve does. The two have clearly shared many happy experiences together. As much as I like Genevieve, I can't help but feel slightly jealous of the bond she has with the Captain. As we near the boat, I make myself vow to leave Barbossa to Genevieve. What I really ought to spend my voyage to Singapore doing is talking to Will. Hopefully, things won't be quite so awkward between us today.

Our threesome approaches the boat and Barbossa offers Genevieve a hand into the vessel. She playfully slaps his hand away and says almost indignantly, "I haven't forgotten how to get into a boat!"

"I forget what a fine sailor ye've become," Barbossa says, looking at Genevieve almost proudly. When he turns to see me looking at the side of the boat a little dubiously, he raises his eyebrows in my direction and asks, "What about ye, Miss Swann? Do ye need a hand into the boat?"

Truth be told, the side of the boat is rather high and it looks a little difficult to cross over, but I don't want to look inept right after Genevieve managed to gracefully slide over the side of the boat without a single problem. Jutting out my chin, I tell the pirate captain, "I'm perfectly capable of getting into a boat all by myself, thank you."

Barbossa shrugs his shoulders at me and swings himself into the boat without any trouble. I attempt to throw a leg over the side of the boat, but apparently getting into the boat looks much easier to do than it actually is. It takes me several clumsy attempts before I manage to get into the boat. When I finally manage to fling myself over the other side of it, Tia Dalma and Genevieve are talking. Barbossa has been looking at me with a slight smirk on his face, blue eyes twinkling in amusement at my humiliation. I choose not to look at him and instead search the boat for Will. There he is sitting all by himself at the end of the boat. His shoulder length dark hair is rippling in the breeze and he has a teal bandana wrapped around his head. Will looks lost in thought as he stares out to sea. I wonder what he's thinking about and if I dare go over and sit by him. I suppose that will be better than sitting by Barbossa...

I'm still trying to decide where to sit when Tia Dalma's and Genevieve's conversation comes to a halt. I take one step forwards in Will's direction, but am distracted by Barbossa as he sighs melodramatically and asks, "Where be the apathetic curs delayin' our venture?"

By "apathetic curs", I'm quite sure that Barbossa is referring to Pintel and Ragetti. Glancing around, I find not a trace of either one of the bungling pirates. Everyone is here save for the two best friends. As I search the boat, I notice Mr. Gibbs for the first time. He is still sleeping and doesn't seem aware of anything going on around him.

"'Dey are approaching at this very moment," Tia Dalma says in her thick accent.

"Hmph," Barbossa grouches as he starts preparing to set sail, tugging on ropes, adjusting the sails, and then going to the helm. "Louts have probably drunk themselves into a stupor."

Genevieve catches my eye from across the ship from me and we exchange a smile as Barbossa complains loudly and spins the wheel impatiently. The Lady goes over to calm Barbossa down and I assume that I really ought to stop procrastinating and go speak with Will for a bit. After taking another step forwards, I'm interrupted once again as two blundering pirates hasten towards the boat, arguing all the way.

"But it's not _my _fault that you didn't wake up on time," Ragetti is telling Pintel as he hoists himself over the side of the boat and lands nimbly inside it a moment later. "That would be your fault."

"I told you to wake me up at the crack of dawn last night, so it _is_ your fault," Pintel blames Ragetti as he has a harder time heaving himself over the side of the boat. When he finally lands inside the boat, he notices all of our staring faces and cracks a nervous smile, pointing out, "Sorry. I just thought I should point out that it's not my fault that we're here a little late."

A long stretch of silence follows Pintel's statement. Tia Dalma turns her face up towards the sky and closes her eyes. I feel as if she is doing something more than just closing her eyes. After only a few moments, a strong wind picks up and our boat sets sail away from the discrepant town of Tortuga. The white sails immediately billow out in the breeze and the water gently laps at the side of our vessel. Tia Dalma opens her eyes once more, an uncanny smile crossing her lips as she takes note of the wind and tide.

Chatter has broken out across the boat once again. Pintel and Ragetti have gone right back to arguing, Barbossa and Genevieve are standing at the helm together, Genevieve smiling and then laughing her melodious laugh at something Barbossa says. I ignore the stab of jealousy that reaches someplace in my chest and take another step towards Will. He is the one I am marrying, not Barbossa. I shouldn't even find myself looking in the Captain's direction.

"Good lord, it's already dawn! Have I been asleep this entire time?" Mr. Gibbs exclaims, suddenly jerking up and looking around himself in surprise.

"You needed your rest," Tia Dalma tells him, her calm voice lilting through the air like thick syrup. "Rest is what you need and is what will help you in Davy Jones' Locker."

Mr. Gibbs relaxes and nods along with Tia Dalma's statement, leaning down and picking up a flask that is lying by his side. I narrow my eyebrows at the flask, assuming that it is filled with rum. Why must every pirate seem to have an obsession with the vile drink?!

"Um, begging your pardon, miss, but Pintel and I were wondering how long it will take for us to get to Singapore and what exactly we're going to do there," Ragetti asks Tia Dalma as the little island of Tortuga disappears from view at an exceptionally fast rate. Tia Dalma is clearly the reason behind our quick progression. I've never seen a boat move so swiftly before in my life.

All talk on the ship ceases and everyone turns to look at Tia Dalma to await her answer to Ragetti's question. She gives him a hard look and says stiffly, "We will get 'dere when we get 'dere. I cannot say how long 'dis journey will take. My powers are not what 'dey once were. Perhaps a day, maybe two at the most."

"Only a day or two?" Pintel repeats in astonishment. "But that's not even possible! It's-"

Ragetti slaps a hand over Pintel's mouth, muffling his words as he gives his friend a frown and says, "If the lady says it will take only a day or two, then that is how long it is going to take."

Pintel pushes Ragetti's hand off of his mouth in annoyance and mutters, "It's against the laws of physics! You can't argue with physics."

Ragetti thinks about this for a moment, his face twisted in concentration. He has completely forgotten where this conversation came from and admits, "That is true about physics. I read once about Aristotle and what his thoughts on motion were. Interesting ideas, they were."

"Aristotle? And just what do you know of Aristotle?" Pintel asks Ragetti in his gruff voice as he adds, "You know you can't read."

"No, I didn't read it exactly," Ragetti admits, the truth finally coming out. "Me cousin told me about Aristotle and his ideas."

"Well, you could have just said that from the beginning," Pintel grouches, needing to have the last say in the conversation.

Seeing that this conversation is not worth listening to and is going nowhere, I block out Pintel's and Ragetti's conversation on Aristotle and turn my gaze back towards Will. He looks cleaner since I saw him last. Like me, he most likely spent the previous night washing up and preparing himself for our journey. Will doesn't seem aware of anything that is going on around him and is still looking out to the horizon with unseeing eyes. He misses the beautiful peach and lavender flecked sunrise and stares at it blankly.

Taking a deep breath, I take the remaining steps over to him and sit next to my fiance. Will finally breaks out of his deep thoughts and glances over at me. A small smile lights up his face as he says, "Hello, Elizabeth. You look well. Did you manage to get some sleep last night?"

"I did, thank you," I say, glad that Will seems to have cheered up a little bit since the last time we spoke. Hesitating, I admit, "I will sleep better once Jack has been rescued though. Did you sleep well? I thought about you a bit last night."

Will's smile fades and his eyes cloud when I mention Jack. He immediately turns a bit chillier towards me and replies, "I will sleep better once my father has been rescued. I promised him that I would save him and I intend to do just that. Unfortunately, it is taking longer than I would have liked for it to take."

Hesitating, I ask Will, "How do you intend to set your father free?"

"By killing Jones, of course," Will says in a determined voice. He glances over at me and says almost sympathetically, "There is no other way."

I nod once, feeling another heavy weight sink onto my shoulders. If Will is so insistent on freeing his father from the bonds binding him to the Flying Dutchman, then saving Jack from the Locker is only half of the journey that lies before us. Our marriage will be prolonged even farther out into the future. I cannot decide if this is a good thing or not. On the one hand, I do not want to get married quite yet. On the other hand, I know that I must marry quickly to save my honor. I don't want to end up like Genevieve trapped in a loveless marriage with a man I don't even consider a friend.

Since part of me is anxious about a certain matter since Will turned cold to me a day ago - was it really only just a day ago? - I find myself daring to ask, "What will you do after we rescue Jack and free your father from the Flying Dutchman? Will you marry me after that?"

"If that's what you want," Will says flatly, not showing any enthusiasm about the matter.

"It is," I reply immediately.

Will nods once and the two of us fall into silence. I end up chewing my lip once again as I think over Will's response to my question. I'm glad that he is still planning on marrying me despite his current demeanor towards me, but I am still bothered since I don't know what caused Will to turn so cold to me. I assume that it has to do with Jack, but I never knew Will had this side to him. I suppose the knowledge that his father is trapped aboard the Flying Dutchman until we rescue Jack and the Black Pearl from the Locker must weigh heavily upon Will's shoulders. As if to confirm my belief, Will takes out the tarnished knife with moss growing upon it that his father gave him. He strokes the silver blade thoughtfully before his hand fastens around the knife's hilt. I certainly hope that Will will be able to save his father. I don't think Will can live with himself any other way.

A sudden shiver runs down my spine. Glancing up, I see Tia Dalma's dark eyes fixated on me. Something about the way she is looking at me compels me to rise to my feet. Perhaps the voodoo woman has some words of wisdom for me.

* * *

_What do you think Tia Dalma wants to talk to Elizabeth about? R__eview please! :)  
_


	70. The Bargaining King

**teawithtiffany:That's a great prediction about what Tia is going to talk to Lizzie about! :) I always enjoy Pintel's and Ragetti's parts in the films. They're really funny, aren't they? I'm with you on Lizzie marrying Barbossa instead of Will! I think Will is a little dull myself. What do you think about him? I actually don't know anything about the War Horse movie or book, but I'd love to read your story regardless! I'm a bit of a slow reader, so it might take me a few days to catch up, but I'll certainly get around to it. I absolutely love Tia and Davy. Their story is really sad, but also bittersweet. Tom Hollander is a cutie, I agree. And Barbossa, well, he's just roguishly charming, haha. Do you have any favorite Potc pairings? Friends on the Other Side is definitely catchy! I get it stuck in my head for hours. And yay, another Disney fan! *high fives you* Are you a Pixar fan as well? Thank you so much for the nice review!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I also think that it would help Lizzie out if she talked about her condition with someone. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Bloodsired: You're right; I don't particularly like Will. He is kind of a dull hero because he always seems to do the right thing, you know? He seems almost too perfect. I think that Lizzie would've gotten bored with him after a while. What do you think? I love the Kraken slayers scene, especially when Pintel and Ragetti try to tell Barbossa about it and he just walks away from them. :P I agree with you about Lizzie trying to figure out Barbossa's feelings instead of wasting her time feeling jealous. How do you think Barbossa feels towards the two women? And wow, that's exactly what Tia is going to talk to Lizzie about! Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Yeah, I originally thought about hitchhiking, lol. Alicia says that maybe her dad can help us out though. If he did, that would be really nice. I'm just worried about the id thing and all that otherwise, you know? Thanks for reading! Oh, and random question, but have you read a lot of Dimimi fics? I'm following the game plotline and I'm kind of worried that my story might be too similar to some of the other Dimimi stories out there.  
**

**Lenokie: I definitely think that Tia knows about Elizabeth's pregnancy. Does anything get past Tia Dalma? xD Same thoughts here about Sao Feng! I also thought it was kind of creepy how he tried to rape her. Is it just me or did too many guys fall under the spell of Lizzie's beauty? =/ I dunno where we can watch Rabbit Fever! I'm searching my movie downloading sites, so I'll let you know if I find it.  
**

**Lady Jane of Grey: Skyping would be fun! I've had skype for a year or so, so I'm definitely used to using it. I hope that you can get a new phone soon! Let me know what you think of this chapter! I felt like this one really sucked for some reason, lol. Maybe that has something to do with my bad day though.  
**

**Alicia: That would be so nice if your dad could pitch in and help with the driving! :D If we combine our money, I'm sure we'd have enough for the trip. This would work out really well if we could make it work! :) *hugs*  
**

**Random k: Aw, I'm so sorry that you're also feeling sick! I don't think that there's anything worse than feeling sick. Are you any better today? I think that the first video games we play are always special to us. I'm glad that you also like Mario games! What Mario games are your favorites? I haven't played the parody Kingdom Hearts series. My first games? Those would be Mario Kart (lol) and Super Mario Galaxy. I still love those games although Super Paper Mario is my all time fave. I'm writing a fic based off of it at the moment. ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXX  
**

_~ The Bargaining King ~_**  
**

Trying to ignore the sharp tang of blood in my mouth, I rise to my feet and tell myself to stop chewing my lip. I step around Pintel and Ragetti, who are busy occupying themselves by examining the weapons Barbossa and I bartered from Mr. Featherstone during our venture into Tortuga. I can't hear exactly what they're saying, but it sounds as if the two are arguing again. I roll my eyes inwardly, wondering if the two are ever silent. A chuckle comes from my right and distracts me from the bickering twosome. Barbossa is leaning back against the side of the ship and is allowing Genevieve to take his usual position at the helm. He is still looking at her with devotion that makes my heart ache. I force my glance away from the happy couple and notice Mr. Gibbs looking at me. I exchange a nod and a smile with him before stepping all the way over to the opposite side of the ship where Tia Dalma is sitting on a wooden crate, her skirts tucked neatly around her.

"Sit," the voodoo woman murmurs in a soft, gentle voice that immediately causes me to feel a little calmer.

I sit down next to Tia Dalma on a crate to her right and frown as I realize that I don't even know what to say to her. Something or some paranormal force compelled me to cross the boat, but now that I am standing here by the voodoo woman, I don't know what to say. I offer her a smile and try not to let my eyes wander back over to Barbossa and Genevieve.

"'Tis a strong emotion," Tia Dalma says in her lilting voice, her words entering my mind and sitting there for a moment before I comprehend what she is saying. Does she actually know how I feel towards Barbossa? Almost indignant, I immediately turn around to face her with a questioning look. Tia Dalma nods knowingly at my expression and says, "Yes, I am speaking of love. I know it well. 'Tis an emotion as powerful and untamable as the sea."

"Yes," I agree wholeheartedly as I will myself not to glance over at Barbossa and give away my true affections even though I have a strange feeling that Tia Dalma already knows how I feel towards the Captain. Feeling a bit sour, I add, "It is also a burdensome emotion at times, is it not?"

"It is," Tia Dalma says, her hand going to her throat. My eyes involuntarily travel to the heart-shaped silver locket there. Fingering the locket, Tia Dalma's expression grows dark as she murmurs, "'Dere are some who cannot handle 'de emotion. 'Dey prefer numbness to an emotion beyond 'dere control. Some even cut out 'dere hearts searching for a cure."

I know immediately that Tia Dalma is referring to Davy Jones. A shudder runs down my spine and I quickly point out, "I would never cut out my heart no matter how tumultuous my feelings become."

Tia Dalma nods, still fingering the locket at her neck. I am tempted to ask her more questions about her love affair with Davy Jones, but something about this strange voodoo woman keeps my questions in check. I don't want to accidentally upset her by asking something that should not be asked.

After a moment or so, Tia Dalma glances over at Genevieve and Barbossa. Genevieve is still at the helm and appears to be concentrating hard on steering the wheel. Barbossa continues watching her with that same devotion I noted from earlier still clear in his azure gaze. My stomach flips over as I'm stabbed once again with jealousy. I know that it is wrong of me to feel this way, but I cannot help it. If only I had been Barbossa's first and not Genevieve. If our roles had been reversed, would the Captain look at me the way he is looking at Genevieve now?

"You will not feel 'dis torment for much longer," Tia Dalma interrupts my thoughts. I glance up at her, giving her a confused look. There is no way for her to know what I am thinking, is there? Apparently, there is because Tia Dalma waves a vague hand in Barbossa's direction and says, "I know you care for the man. Your soul is tormented after 'de way he treated you 'dat night on Jack's precious Pearl. The torment will not last much longer."

My eyes widen in shock. It appears as if Tia Dalma can see straight through me. Unable to help myself, I ask simply, "How did you know about my feelings for the Captain?"

"You forget 'dat I am a woman as well. 'Dere is much to be said about 'de way you act around the man," Tia Dalma says, nodding towards Barbossa before a slightly unnerving smile crosses her full dark lips. "I also have an intuition 'dat tells me many 'dings about you, Elizabeth Swann."

I don't ever remember telling Tia Dalma my name, so I am now convinced that she is able to know many things about a person just from looking at them. There are several more things that I am now tempted to ask the voodoo priestess such as why I will not stress over the relationship between Genevieve and Barbossa much longer, but once again, I feel as if asking too many questions would be unwise.

"Miss Dalma?" a voice calls from across the boat. Tia Dalma's head is already raised and looking at Genevieve as she calls out the voodoo woman's name. Still maneuvering the vessel under Barbossa's strict watch, Genevieve asks, "How much longer is it until we reach Singapore? Are we still on the proper course?"

Tia Dalma closes her eyes and is silent for a long moment. When her eyes open once again, she replies, "A day at 'de most, no longer. You need not worry about 'de proper course. Trust 'de winds and 'de tides to guide us to our destination. 'Dey know where we journey."

Genevieve looks slightly confused at Tia Dalma's answer, but like me, she does not ask any questions and simply accepts Tia Dalma's words with a nod. Barbossa says something to her and she turns her back to us. I force myself to look anywhere but at Genevieve and Barbossa and find myself looking at Will instead. He is still gazing out to sea with a determined expression on his face, his father's knife still gripped tightly in one hand. He has it raised slightly as if he is fantasizing about stabbing Jones' heart and setting his father free.

"He has a touch of destiny about him," Tia Dalma murmurs, following my gaze to Will.

As much as I wish I understand everything she says, I have to admit that sometimes it can be a bit hard to decipher what the voodoo priestess means at times. I try to sort her words out in my mind and realize that she can only mean one thing. Frowning, I confirm, "Will will release his father then?"

There is a long silence before Tia Dalma nods once. Her expression is very grave..._too_ grave. I feel as if there is something wrong, but once again, I don't ask her what is being kept from me. A heavy feeling of impending doom sinks upon my shoulders as I continue staring at Will. Even though Tia Dalma has not told me everything, I have a premonition that something is going to turn badly wrong. Already, things are not as they should be between Will and myself. They can get better from here, but I think that they will instead get worse.

A voice cuts into my grim thoughts, cheerful in comparison to the pandemonium in my mind as Genevieve waves me over to her and Barbossa, calling out, "Why don't you join us for a bit? I'm sure Hector won't mind, right?"

I watch Genevieve glance over her shoulder at Barbossa. The Captain's piercing blue gaze is upon me as he smiles that charismatic smile of his that makes my heart skip a beat. For a moment, I wonder if Barbossa too has mind reading capabilities as he replies, "Nay, I won't be mindin' Miss Swann's presence one bit, but she already knows that, I see."

My cheeks flush slightly and I keep my head down as I cross the boat to where the twosome are standing. Still keeping one hand on the wheel at all times, Genevieve smiles over at me and says, "Isn't it a fine day to be at sea? The sky is cloudless, the sun is shining, and the water is calm."

"It is a fine day for sailing," I nod, trying to make the blush spreading across my cheeks disappear. I seem to flush around the Captain regardless of what is being said.

"'Tis a fine day fer other things as well," Barbossa says, his meaning unclear as he places a hand on Genevieve's shoulder and steers her around. "There be no need ta keep yer hands on the wheel fer the next day or so. Listen to the fishwife. She knows what she be talkin' about regarding the winds and tides."

Genevieve lets go of the wheel, but immediately sends a surreptitious look over at Tia Dalma as she hisses under her breath, "Hector! That isn't exactly a respectful name for a goddess!"

"A fishwife be what she is," Barbossa replies in an unyielding tone of voice. Genevieve purses her lips at him, but doesn't argue. I think that the woman's personality is what attracts Barbossa to her. She is bright, cheerful, and a quick learner. Like him, she also loves the sea. Although Genevieve has a strong personality in a sense, she also knows when to keep her lips sealed. Barbossa makes an elegant gesture and waves the two of us to the bottom of the boat, saying, "Won't ye sit, ladies? It be a long time until this sun sets this time tomorrow."

Genevieve sits down almost immediately and I follow her lead. It is only a moment before the three of us are all sitting cross-legged on the bottom of the boat. Genevieve leans up and tugs at the shark tooth earring hanging from one of Barbossa's ears, encouraging him, "Tell us about your earring, Captain. I've always wondered about it."

"There is not a lot ta be said about the little trinket," Barbossa says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Since Genevieve has already brought up the subject, I decide to chime in and admit, "I am also a bit curious about the earring."

"Are ya now?" Barbossa asks, his eyes boring into mine as one side of his mouth turns upwards. He leans forwards and I feel a chill that has nothing to do with the sea air run through me as he questions in a lower than normal tone of voice, "And why be that?"

I drop my gaze to the warped wood underneath us and keep it there as I reply simply, "I don't know."

"Ah, but I think ye do know," Barbossa presses, leaning in even closer to me and causing me to inhale sharply. Is he trifling with me for the purposes of beguiling me or is he simply jesting with me as usual? I assume that he is merely jesting. After all, Genevieve is sitting next to us and is listening in to this entire conversation.

I am saved from saying anything more because Genevieve cuts in and frowns at Barbossa, murmuring, "Hector, stop badgering the poor girl and tell us about the earring already! You know I hate suspense."

"There be no need fer suspense," Barbossa says, his gaze finally leaving me and traveling back over to the woman opposite me in a lazy gesture. I cannot decide whether or not I'm glad that the Captain is no longer focused on me. He leans back slightly and explains, "I found the little trinket on an island south of here. I forget what it be called. The earring caught me eye and I decided ta keep it as a good luck charm. I've been wearin' it ever since."

"I see," Genevieve says. "So you didn't kill the shark or anything?"

I can sense from Genevieve's tone of voice that she was hoping for an exciting story about how Barbossa managed to capture and kill a shark. Barbossa notices the same thing as I do because he chuckles and shakes his head, saying, "Nay, killin' bloody water beasts ain't what I do. I be a pirate, not a sea monster slayer."

"Mm," Genevieve admits, still searching around for more of a story regarding the necklace since she goes on, "How did you find it? Wait, don't tell me. You didn't actually 'find' it, did you?"

The Captain looks at Genevieve with mock annoyance on his scarred face as he asks, "Are ye impugnin' me honor by suggesting I stole the trinket, ye bloody woman?"

I can't tell if Barbossa is jesting or not, but Genevieve clearly realizes that he is because she doesn't back down and replies, "No, I'm suggesting that you made one of your infamous bargains with a poor soul and left him a mere portion of what the earring is truly worth."

A wry smile crosses my face as Barbossa lets down his expression of annoyance and chuckles. I know all about Barbossa's bargains. He made several with me during my stay on the Black Pearl. Still chuckling to himself, Barbossa admits, "It be the poor soul's fault fer bartering with a pirate captain. Ye best be knowin' what yer up against when yer hagglin' with the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea."

Genevieve rolls her eyes at Barbossa's arrogance. A small smile flicks across my lips until the boat sudden pitches forwards. My stomach clenches and I feel another wave of nausea wash over me. Oh dear, please not this again...

I grit my teeth together and try my best to hold the nausea back. Unfortunately, my stomach refuses to settle. The bile rises up in my throat and a foul taste fills my mouth as I fight the unstoppable emotion. Apparently, Genevieve is talking to me because I hear her saying my name only now.

"Elizabeth?" Genevieve's concerned voice enters my head. "Elizabeth, are you quite alright? Oh my, you look dreadful! Here, let me help you."

I take Genevieve's arm and allow her to lead me over to the side of the boat, sensing Barbossa's eyes upon me the entire time. Does he know? What would he do if he knew that he is the reason behind my sickness?

* * *

_Hm, do you think that Barbossa has just realized the truth? R__eview please! :) Oh, and this is really random, but has anyone seen Snow White and the Huntsman? If so, did you like it? I'm just curious. I love that movie. :P  
_


	71. The Proposal

**teawithtiffany: It definitely would ease Lizzie's stress a little if Barbossa knew the truth, I think. And aw, thanks! Tia is hard to write, so I'm glad you think that I'm doing okay with her. Her accent is hard to master, you know? Same with Davy actually. I tried to write Davypso once, but gave up because of the accents. I'll definitely read your story! I love original stories, so it's all good. It probably will take me a week or so to read it though. Everyone teases me because I write fast, but read slow. xD Same thoughts here, Lizzie deserves someone other than Will. I also love Davypso and Beckabeth! Lizzie and Beckett have a lot of potential as a couple. I wrote a Beckabeth a long time ago, but deleted it because it wasn't so good, lol. Yay for Pixar fans! *high fives you* I love all Pixar movies, but my favorites are Monsters Inc., A Bug's Life, Toy Story, Cars, and Finding Nemo. What are your favorites? I'm glad that you liked Snow White and the Huntsman too! I really love that movie. :) Do you have any favorite characters or parts from the movie? I'm really tempted to write a fic about it. And no need to apologize! The longer the review, the better! :D  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I hope that you can see Snow White and the Huntsman soon! I love that movie! Do you think that you could rent it or something? Thanks for reading!  
**

**Bloodsired: You're right about Will, I think that he is a Mary Sue actually! I never really thought about that before, but it makes sense now. I almost felt relieved at the end of AWE knowing that poor Lizzie wouldn't be stuck with Will all the time. I think Will would have allowed her some freedom with other men under the circumstances. What do you think? Mhm, Barbossa gets annoyed with Pintel and Ragetti sometimes! I think anyone would after a while though. Your opinion on Barbossa's thoughts about Lizzie and Genevieve are correct! The two women are similar, but also kind of different, you know? It would be kind of weird if Barbossa didn't suspect something at this point. Lizzie has been acting a little differently ever since the pregnancy. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: I agree, it would be really nice if Alicia's dad could help out! It would save me all of the id problems. :P I guess that's true, no Dimimi fic can be identical to another unless someone copies it. Lol, maybe, but the only reason my story might get the most reviews is because my stories are always like a hundred plus chapters. Hey, didn't you say that your brother was going to write a Dimimi fic? And lol, I forget how much you hate Kristen Stewart. xD She annoys me too, but I like the other characters in the movie. xD  
**

**Lenokie: Hehe, I will tell you whether or not Barbossa knows the truth in this chapter! xD And aw, thanks! I try to update quickly whenever I can. Sometimes I get lazy and don't feel like editing though. Editing is so boring, don't you think? I tried to make Lizzie a little less of a hoe in my fic and instead tried to make her more realistic overall, you know? Like I dropped her amazing sword skills. xD I haven't found the movie yet, but I'm still searching!  
**

**TheDarkLady687553: The movie was a little rushed, I agree. I hope that they make a sequel or a prequel to it someday. So are Snow and the dwarfs your favorite characters then? I wanted more Finn and Ravenna time, lol. Thanks so much for following this story! It means a lot to me. I'm guessing you're a Barbossabeth fan?  
**

**Alicia: Omg, yay, you finally saw it! :D So did you like it? What was your favorite part? :)  
**

**Sitlord8665: Summer is the best, isn't it? We still have snow here, so it feels more like winter than spring atm. Ew, yeah, Jack and Barbossa as a pairing does not sound good. :P Do you have a favorite pirate out of those two? You'll find out if Barbossa knows the truth or not in this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXI  
**

_~ The Proposal ~_**  
**

Genevieve helps me over to the side of the boat. I try my best to keep up my dignity as I turn my head from her and get sick over the boat's rim. The sudden waves of nausea are not as painful as they are uncomfortable and humiliating. Genevieve politely turns her head away from me while I get sick, but I can practically feel Barbossa's eyes boring into my back. Tia Dalma is watching me as well. Even if her eyes aren't directly upon me, I know that the voodoo priestess misses nothing. Mr. Gibbs gives me a sympathetic look as I dab at my mouth once my stomach has been emptied. Will is back to staring out to the sea and hasn't even noticed my sickness, thank god. Ragetti and Pintel make faces behind my back when they think I can't see them. I decide to pretend that I don't see them and turn around to face Genevieve, giving her a shaky smile. My legs feel weak and I return to sitting cross-legged on the warped wooden bottom of the boat.

"How are you feeling now?" Genevieve asks me as she sits back down besides me and tilts her broad-brimmed hat back from her face so she can look at me intently.

"Alright now," I say, giving Genevieve a curt smile. "The sickness passes quickly at least."

"Yes, I remember that is how I felt when I was going through the stages you were going through," Genevieve nods knowingly, thinking back to when she was pregnant with Barbossa's child. Her eyes grow cloudy as she thinks of her stillborn baby and she murmurs, "Poor little Jane. It's such a shame that she never lived to feel the spray of the sea on her face or smell the salt of the ocean wafting in the air."

I nod along, but Barbossa does not. Instead, he looks utterly confused. Glancing between Genevieve and myself, I watch his eyebrows knot together as he decides to question Genevieve and asks, "What ye be goin' on about? I feel fer little Jane meself, but what does this have ta do with Miss Swann's situation here?"

"You men are all such daft idiots," Genevieve points out wryly before I can cut in and ask her not to tell Barbossa about my current predicament. Without even realizing that she is betraying a secret of mine, Genevieve goes on, "She's going to have a child, of course. Can't you identify the signs? I would think that you could by now considering how closely you watched my pregnancy. Anyway, the poor girl is stressed out and it's all _your_ fault. She is pregnant because one of the vile miscreants on your ship violated her when she was taken captive aboard the Black Pearl! I would have at least expected you to offer her your cabin or some other place of refuge from your crew since they were clearly losing their minds after ten years of being cursed."

A long silence hangs in the air after Genevieve speaks. I've gone back to chewing my tongue and taste blood in my mouth once more. I hold my breath as I wait to see if Barbossa will make the connection between my pregnancy and what Genevieve is saying. If he figures out that I'm carrying his child, what then?

Barbossa continues looking confused before sudden, sharp comprehension fills his features. The Captain's face contorts with realization as his azure eyes piece my body and travel down towards my stomach. I watch his right hand clench into a fist. Is he angry or is he feeling regret? I'm left to guess since he doesn't say anything other than, "Aye, perhaps that be what I should have done."

"Perhaps?" Genevieve echoes, giving Barbossa an annoyed look. "Of course that is what you should have done. It's what any reasonable man would have done." Her expression softens slightly as she admits, "I suppose that you too were under the affects of the curse. I don't know how it feels after being cursed for a decade, but I hear that it messes with your mind just as much as the Locker does."

"That be true," Barbossa says, voice uncharacteristically quiet for him. There is another short silence before he looks up and meets my eyes. I'm a bit taken back by this sudden look and feel my breath being sucked out of my lungs as Barbossa speaks directly to me even though he is talking to Genevieve, saying, "Many a man has done things they were not aware of during their cursed years."

I feel as if Barbossa is trying to apologize to me, telling me in a sense that he did not know what he was doing to me when he took me to his bed that fateful night on the Black Pearl. I don't particularly want his apologies or his excuses though. I don't like being reminded by how I was used no differently than a Tortugan wench by the Pirate Lord. A thick lump forms in the back of my throat and I can do nothing but nod once in reply to Barbossa.

Genevieve changes the subject and starts talking about something else, but my mind is now stuck on the matter of the pregnancy and the fact that Barbossa now knows that I'm carrying his child. How will things alter between us now? I thought that we were just getting beyond the boundaries of mere acquaintances and that Barbossa might finally consider me a friend or, at the very least, an ally. I can only muse about what he thinks about me now. Will he blame me for the situation somehow? Will he talk to me about it or will he just try and ignore the entire vicissitude as well as my presence aboard his boat? I do not know and only time will give me the answers that I need.

After a bit, Genevieve notices that Barbossa's right hand is still curling and uncurling. She frowns at him and asks, "Can't sit still, can you? Hm. Perhaps you need to get some pent up energy out. I'm a bit stiff myself after sitting around all day. Let's practice our sword fighting skills. Come on."

The slight woman leaps to her feet. Barbossa sends her a wary look and asks, "Ye sure ye want ta practice now? It be growin' dark out."

"Enemies aren't going to wait until dawn to attack," Genevieve points out, drawing a sword and jabbing it playfully at Barbossa. "Come on, Hector!"

"Oh, very well. Ye bloody women are gonna be the death of me," Barbossa mutters as he swings himself to his feet and joins Genevieve at the clear area at the very center of the ship.

As the two commence sword fighting, I feel the lump in my throat double in size. Barbossa said "women" instead of "woman" in his last sentence. The plural form of his phrase indicates that he's upset with me as well as Genevieve. The worst part is that I know he is just faking being upset with Genevieve, but I know that he truly is upset with me. I don't think it is fair of him to be angry with me. After all, it was hie who forced himself on me that dreary night. Although I didn't exact dislike it, I didn't induce him or bring the situation down upon myself by any means.

The clinking and clanking of swords fills my ears, but I'm only slightly aware of it. I glance up just in time to see Genevieve disarm the Captain with an intricate twirl and flick of her own weapon. Barbossa looks extremely distracted. Genevieve frowns and tells him that he's not trying to beat her.

"It ain't polite ta best a lady in public," Barbossa tells her, his eyes still on me.

I look down and feel my cheeks flare even after the clinking of the swords resumes and Barbossa's gaze returns to Genevieve's deadly sword. From across the boat from me, I can hear Pintel and Ragetti placing bets on who they think will disarm the other in the duel. Ragetti places his bet on Genevieve, calling her a fine swordsman for a woman. Pintel gives him a dubious look and says that she can't be a swordsman since she is a woman. Ragetti insists that the word "woman" has the word "man" in it and that he can therefore call Genevieve a skilled swordsman.

The bickering starts to give me a headache and I glance up towards the sky. The sunset has already come and gone and the sky is now turning an inky black. There are no stars visible tonight. Yawning, I find that I'm actually a bit tired. Despite the sword fighting and the arguing taking place on the boat, I decide to try and rest. Adjusting my position on the bottom of the boat, I curl myself up into a ball and let the world float away from me for a few peaceful hours.

When I wake next, it is not on my own. A familiar hand that I can't identify in my half-asleep state rests upon my shoulder. For a short second, my heart leaps into my throat and I am reminded of my dream with Mr. Mercer in it. I can still remember the way the expressionless man found me in my dream not all that many nights ago and threatened to kill me. A scream rises up in my throat, but a hand lightly covers my mouth before I can release it.

"It be only me humble self," I immediately recognize Barbossa's voice in the murky darkness. His hand leaves my mouth and he straightens up, towering over me as he continues whispering, "I wanted ta talk with ye. I assume ye know why."

I do know why, so I don't bother to ask a question I already know the answer to. This conversation that we're about to have is inevitable. I knew all along that Barbossa was going to want to talk to me at some point. Still trying to steady myself from my momentary scare, I take a deep breath and try to get to my feet.

"Here, take me hand," Barbossa says, extending a long, gnarled hand towards me as I waver in an attempt to get up.

"Thank you," I reply quietly as I take the Captain's hand and allow him to pull me into an upright position. Barbossa leads me across the deck of the boat and doesn't release my hand. His skin feels warm and very alive against mine, somehow managing to send tingles up through my arm just from holding my hand.

Once we come to a halt at the opposite end of the ship, Barbossa waves me down on one of the barrels I sat on earlier while talking to Tia Dalma. The voodoo woman has long since left the barrels, so Barbossa sits down on the one by my side and takes a deep breath before muttering in a rush, "I apologize fer me actions while I was still a cursed man. Didn't know what I was doin' or how much of an effect it might have on ye."

"It's alright," I whisper to him, not sure who is awake and who isn't awake aboard this vessel. Scanning around in the darkness for a small figure with wavy brown hair, I ask Barbossa in the same quiet voice, "Where is Genevieve?"

"She be fast asleep, but she matters not at the moment. What matters now is not what has been down but how we should proceed from here," Barbossa replies, his features noticeably tight even in the darkness.

"How do_ you_ propose we proceed from here?" I ask, not quite sure what point the Captain is trying to get at.

"It be me own fault that this happened. I owe ye a hundred apologies and more fer my lack of consideration," Barbossa apologizes yet again, causing me to realize that he has a good heart even if he is a roguish pirate. Nodding across the ship towards a huddled silhouette, Barbossa says, "Now I see why yer in such a hurry ta marry the Turner lad. Always knew that there be a reason behind it. I mean no disrespect, but it be quite clear that the two of ye aren't on the best of terms as of the moment."

I flush, suddenly glad for the starless night so Barbossa can't see the color of my cheeks. Feeling my stomach knot, I ask hesitantly, "Is it really so obvious?"

"Aye," Barbossa replies immediately, making no attempt to sugarcoat things for my sake. "So I find meself havin' ta offer ye something in an attempt ta resolve the situation. I cannot take back what has already been done, but I can help ye save yer honor. This is what this is all about, aye?"

"Well, yes, I don't want to ruin myself or my family's honor," I point out, still not sure how Barbossa is going to try to come up with a solution to my pregnancy.

"There be only one way ta resolve this," Barbossa repeats himself as if he is trying to convince himself that whatever he is going to say next needs to be said. I give him a blank look in the darkness and wait for whatever it is he plans on telling me. Finally, Barbossa turns to me and takes my hand in both of his, looking deeply into my eyes as he murmurs, "Elizabeth Swann, will ye do me the honor of becomin' me wife?"

My world starts to spin and I feel as if I am in danger of falling over backwards and landing into the water gleaming at me from beneath the boat. I never ever allowed myself to think that Barbossa might propose to me in an attempt to save my honor. Truth be told, there is nothing that would please me more than to marry the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, but the reasons for Barbossa's proposal are wrong. He is proposing to me out of guilty, not out of love. Even if he is acting a bit cold towards me at the moment, at least Will is not marrying me out of guilt. Besides, there is the matter of Genevieve to worry about. If I did happen to accept Barbossa's proposal, I would lose Genevieve's friendship and break her heart. Even though I've known all along what my answer is going to be, I can't help but feel a stab of regret deep inside me as I lift my eyes to the Captain's to give him my answer.

* * *

_Cliffhanger for you guys! xD What do you think Elizabeth will tell Barbossa? R__eview please! :)  
_


	72. All for the Wrong Reasons

**teawithtiffany: I'm glad that you got excited over the last chapter, but don't choke on your tea! xD I agree that Lizzie should refuse the proposal. It's kind of clear that Barbossa is offering to marry her out of guilt sadly. Hm, how do you think Genevieve will react to the situation? Tia and Davy do have strong accents. Tia uses a "d" instead of the "th", so I kind of have hers figured out, but Davy is impossible for me to write, lol. Aw, no problem! And really? So you're a fast reader then? It usually takes me just as long to edit my chapters as it takes me to write them. =/ Beckabeth is definitely a fiery pairing! Don't worry, you're not missing much from my old Beckabeth. I wrote it like three years ago. I have an old Beckabeth one-shot still posted, I think, but it's my first story, so it's not very good. Yay for Pixar fans uniting! Yes, I am soooooooo excited for Monsters University! I love the geeky look that they gave Randall. He looks so cute! Do you have a favorite Monsters Inc. character? I agree, Snow White did have its flaws, but there are also some great parts in the movie! Ooo, yay, you liked Ravenna too! She's really pretty, isn't she? I love Ravenna and Finn. If I write a story for them, I think I'll write about their past and how they grew up and how Ravenna became what she is in the movie. I doubt that anyone will read it, but it might be fun to write. Are you looking forwards to the sequel? :) Thank you so much for reading!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I totally see what you're saying there. I sort of want her to say yes and no at the same time too. Let me know what you think of this chappie!  
**

**Bloodsired: I definitely think you're right. Will would not make Lizzie wait a whole decade for him. That would be really selfish of him. Are you talking about who will ferry the souls to the next world in my fic? If so, I know the answer to that, hehe. Do you have any predictions on who might take over the job? Yup, a big cliffhanger for you! xD I also think that Lizzie should refuse the proposal because it is all for the wrong reasons. She's already lost her honor, so there's not much more for her to lose at this point, is there? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Lady Jane of Grey: Yeah, I had a horrible day actually...I'll tell you about it in the PM. Yay, so the last chapter was better? That's good to hear. And aw, thanks, you're so sweet with the compliments. *hugs* We should definitely skype if you can get it on your phone!**

**Random k: I agree with you there, the story would definitely lose suspense if Lizzie accepted the marriage proposal and I also think that she's offended that he's asking her to marry him out of guilt. I'm glad to hear that you're finally feeling better. :) How are you doing now? Oh yay, so you like the Paper Mario series too? I absolutely LOVE those games. Which Paper Mario is your favorite? I like the wii version best. I pretty much stick with my Mario and Sonic games, hehe. I love Harry Potter though! Those are some of my favorite books along with anything by Ellen Hopkins, "The Other Boleyn Girl", and "Living Dead Girl". **

**Frustration: Oh, hey there! *waves* I haven't seen you for a while. How are you? I think that your prediction is right on as usual. xD Lizzie wouldn't want to marry a man because he feels like he has to marry her. Thanks for catching up! **

**LuluCalliope: Lol, that's kind of funny about your brother not finishing his fanfic. :P I dunno about you, but I think that there can never be enough Dimimi fics! Are there any other Mario pairings that you really like? I'm with you on all of that about Kristen Stewart. Hell, she doesn't even look like Snow White! I mean, whatever happened to the black hair Snow is supposed to have and all that? x_x  
**

**yayOMGyay: Oh my god, wow, that is such a nice compliment! I'm so glad to hear that you love this story so much and that it's your favorite Barbossabeth! I agree that there need to be more stories about this awesome couple. Who's your favorite Pirates of the Caribbean character? :)**

**Lenokie: Thanks! I'm actually not that big of a Lizzie fan, but I don't like OCs much, so that's why I threw her in with Barbossa for this fic, but decided to alter her personality just a bit, you know? I think that we're just going to have to buy the movie at this rate! So do you think that Lizzie should say yes to Barbossa's proposal? If she does, there will definitely be a crazy love triangle going on!  
**

**Nekobear: I'm glad you're excited for the next chapter! That's great to hear! Are you a new reader? :) I don't think I've seen you before.  
**

**Alicia: ...So Lizzie shouldn't marry him then? xD You better put your claim down on him! Ooo, I just thought of something! Snow White and the Huntsman fangirls fic! :D That could be fun, you know?  
**

**Sitlord8665: Hehe, yay, I'm so glad that you're excited for this next chapter! You'll figure out what Lizzie will say very soon! How do you think Genevieve will react when she learns about the proposal? That could make for a sticky situation. Yes, I hate the snow so much! It's 66 here today though, so that's nice for a chance. I like Jack and Barbossa too, but I think that I prefer Barbossa just slightly. xD Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXII  
**

_~ All for the Wrong Reasons ~_**  
**

I can't help but hesitate before answering the Captain's question. More than anything, I want to accept his proposal. Imagine me, a Governor's daughter, married to the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea! Barbossa has undoubtedly stolen my heart with his charismatic behavior and roguish charm. I still continue to cling to the hope of finding true love someday though. Barbossa does not love me; his heart belongs to Genevieve. I cannot hurt her by accepting Barbossa's proposal and I cannot lie and try to convince myself that Barbossa loves me when it is clear that he does not.

"Thank you for your proposal, Captain, but I cannot accept your offer," I reply to Barbossa, trying to keep my voice steady. There is no need to let the Captain know that my head is a turmoil of mixed emotions. Even if I will not marry him, I don't want Barbossa to think of me as weak.

"I figured ye'd say that," Barbossa sighs grimly, his weather beaten lips forming a line as he looks out ahead of himself at nothing in particular. Still holding my hand despite the fact that his gaze has strayed from me, Barbossa presses, "_Why_ can't ye accept me offer?"

"Well, there's Lady Genevieve for one thing," I point out the obvious answer, not wanting to tell Barbossa that I am still holding onto the hope of marrying for true love. Even though it proves to be futile, I glance around myself on the boat and try to make out Genevieve's sleeping form. Her silhouette is indistinguishable from the other five silhouettes lying on the bottom of the boat, so I merely continue on, "I cannot take her from you when the two of you have just been reunited once again. It's clear that she loves you."

"Aye, but she isn't carrying me child now, is she?" Barbossa asks, immediately dismissing my complaint. "Genevieve is married now. Love isn't exactly a quality we pirates think about when marryin'. I just be tryin' ta save yer honor since it's clear that be important to ye. Is there anything else?"

I open my mouth to speak, but realize that I can't talk to the Captain about love, especially after he just dismissed it. I simply shake my head firmly and reply, "I'm sorry, Captain Barbossa, but I just cannot accept your offer. It isn't right. I will marry Will as soon as Jack is rescued and he carries out his promise to his father."

"That could be a good long time, as ye clearly realize," Barbossa points out, inferring my annoyance at the situation from the tone of my voice. I don't say anything to this and keep my jaw firm. I'm not going back on my decision. One thing is for certain, I'm Barbossa's match when it comes to stubbornness. The pirate captain seems to realize this because he sighs a moment later and says in a tone of resignation, "Very well, but know that me offer still stands."

"I will keep that in the back of my mind," I nod once, still fighting to keep my voice even as I turn down an offer that I would like nothing more than to accept.

Barbossa nods once, but doesn't get up from the barrel or bother to release my hand. Sparks continue racing up my arm, not helping me battle with my already tumultuous emotions. The two of us sit in silence for a moment, very different thoughts racing through our minds as we stare out into the distance. I allow myself a quick sideways look at Barbossa just to see what he is thinking. His expression is grave and he looks very somber for a man who usually has a twinkle in his eyes and an easy smile.

"I'm not upset," the words pour out of my mouth before I realize that I'm saying them, "just so you know."

Barbossa turns sharply and pins me with his piercing gaze. Still trying to figure out why I said those last few words, I drop my head and twist my hands in my lap, having a hard time trying to sort out my own emotions. All I know is that I don't want Barbossa to feel bad for what he did to me. What was it that he said to me that night? Oh yes, I remember what he said now.  
_  
There be nothin' ta regret..._

Despite those words, it certainly seems like the Captain is regretting something now. Perhaps he only said what he did that night because he was still under the influence of the curse. I sigh to myself as I realize that must be what it was about. I keep my gaze focused on my twining hands, feeling miserable. It isn't easy being in love with a man who doesn't return your affections.

Abruptly, Barbossa stands up and leans over the side of the boat. He reaches down towards the water and flicks some of the droplets upwards. I watch curiously as the pirate captain gets some of the water droplets on his finger than puts his finger to his lips. After testing the water, he spits it back out and returns to his barrel with an explanation for me, murmuring, "We'll be arrivin' in Singapore shortly. I suggest ye stay here on the boat while the others and meself go and pay our respects to Cap'n Sao Feng."

I immediately pull myself up to my full height and give Barbossa an indignant look, replying, "Why would I do that? I want to go along with you."

"Why did I have a feelin' ye'd be sayin' that?" Barbossa sighs, turning to give me a look out of the corner of his eyes. The two of us exchange uneasy smiles. The Captain's eyebrows knot together as he thinks about something. Turning back to me a moment later, he says, "I want ta teach ye something. It be a song that should keep ye safe and will also be used ta our advantage in Singapore."

Wanting to help in whatever way I can since I've felt useless on this mission thus far, I nod immediately and say, "What is the song about?"

"The song summons the brethren court and ye know that be what I'm tryin' ta accomplish fer the future of piracy and ta settle me debt with the goddess," Barbossa says, his voice returning to normal as we return to a less awkward subject. "Now listen carefully..."

The next hour or so is spent with Barbossa telling me the words of the song line by line. The Captain doesn't seem to like singing very much because he merely tells me the lines of the song and lets me figure out the tune for myself. It is a rather long song and it takes me the good hour to learn it all by heart. However, my toil eventually pays off. By the end of the hour, I can sing the entire song from memory. Barbossa nods in approval when I glance at him when I'm done.

"That be acceptable," the Captain informs me. "Sing it whenever yer in the presence of Sao Feng's people. They need ta know that yer on their side. Now then, ye best be gettin' some rest. We've got a long venture ahead of ourselves and in yer condition, ye need more rest than the average sailor. As I said before, me offer still stands."

"I will remember that," I nod once even though I already know deep inside that I can never accept Captain Barbossa's offer. Since I am tired, I force myself to my feet, exchange an only slightly awkward smile with Barbossa and then go to lay down on the bottom of the boat with the rest of the sleeping figures. It turns out that I am even more exhausted than I realized. I am asleep the moment I shut my eyes.

I wake the next morning to bright blue skies and a standstill boat. Voices blur together in a garbled jumble of words from somewhere above me. Too tired to worry about them at the moment, I close my eyes once more until I realize the significance of what the still boat means. We have reached our destination, which means we must have arrived in Singapore!

Bolting upright, I rub sleep out of my eyes and tug my long, loose teal-colored shirt down around myself to make sure that I am decent before I stand up. Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Barbossa, and Genevieve are all gathered around Tia Dalma, who appears to be explaining something to the five of them. All five members of the crew are regarding her intently. As I watch them, I get the feeling that someone is missing. Who though? Who is missing? I think hard, but my mind is too foggy from sleep to think properly.

Stumbling over to the group, I take my place next to Genevieve and Barbossa. I wait for Tia Dalma to finish her sentence before I ask what is going on. Suddenly, a thought occurs to me, one that cannot wait. I interrupt the voodoo woman without meaning to, worrying aloud, "Where's Will?"

"Young Master Turner went ashore ta fetch the charts. He left not long ago," Barbossa replies to me before Tia Dalma can answer my question.

I purse my lips at this knowledge, not liking to think of poor Will all alone in Singapore searching aimlessly for the charts that lead to Davy Jones' Locker. I start wringing my hands together and ask more questions, "Where is Will going to search for the charts? Will he be safe? Did he tell anyone to say goodbye to me?"

Barbossa shakes his russet head at my last question and gives me a long look that seems to say remember-what-I-told-you-last-night. Tia Dalma answers the rest of my questions and says, "William Turner knows where to find 'de charts. I told him myself where to look for 'dem. 'Dey are kept in one of Sao Feng's innermost bath chambers."

I give Tia Dalma a nonplussed look and implore, "Bath chambers?"

"Sao Feng spends most of his time in his private bathhouses," Genevieve informs me in a wry voice.

I'm not quite sure what to make of this, but it seems odd that someone would spend all their time at a bathhouse of all places! I decide not to comment on this and simply nod before glancing over my left shoulder for a glimpse of Singapore. Our boat has come to a halt along a mostly clean dock, hidden by many other standstill ships. I notice a familiar looking ship with a navy blue flag on it and a symbol on it that I know only too well.

I open my mouth to speak, but Tia Dalma speaks for me, murmuring, "'De East India Trading Company is already here. We must make quick work and then rescue witty Jack as soon as we can."

"Just what does the East India Trading Company think that they're doing here in Singapore?" Mr. Gibbs says, face darkening as he looks into the city, which seems to be composed of small bathhouses, stalls, and carts. The city should be a busy place, but it's much too silent\. It is as if the pirates are in hiding or are waiting for something. Mr. Gibbs continues on in a low voice, "It's bad enough that the East India Trading Company is trying to take over the seven seas, but it's worse to know that they've even beaten us to Singapore!"

Tia Dalma explains, "'Dey plan to capture all of 'de Pirates Lords. Now 'den, you want to meet with Sao Feng, do you not? 'De best way to do 'dat is by sending only two of us into Sao Feng's bathhouses. If all of us travel together, Sao Feng will be suspicious."

"Why would he be suspicious?" I ask. "Isn't he a fellow pirate?"

"Dishonesty be the nature of piracy itself. It be hard ta find a trustworthy man these days," Barbossa tells me, explaining why it is going to be so difficult to convince Sao Feng to lend us a ship, a crew, and the charts to Davy Jones' Locker,. Plus, there is still the matter of swaying him to agree to meet with the other Pirates Lords at Shipwreck Cove.

"''De two of you who will venture into 'de bathhouses and speak to the Pirate Lord are Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann. I feel 'de presence of a woman may help to convince Sao Feng of our need for a ship and a crew," Tia Dalma explains before turning to Mr. Gibbs, Ragetti, and Pintel. She orders them, "You three will find a way into 'de bathhouses undetected so you may come to Barbossa's and Elizabeth's aid should the situation not turn out as we hope 'dat it will." Addressing the last member of our group, Tia Dalma speaks to Genevieve and says, "You and I will go into 'de town in disguise and wait for 'de others 'dere. Does everyone understand what 'dey are supposed to do?"

A simultaneous nod sweeps through our group. Genevieve looks disappointed that she doesn't get to play a bigger role in the plan, but she keeps her lips sealed. Everyone has learned not to second guess Tia Dalma. Well, everyone except for Barbossa, that is. I find him shaking his head and giving Tia Dalma an annoyed look.

"I find it a bit peculiar ta bring Miss Swann into the presence of Cap'n Sao Feng. It seems very unnecessary in me mind," Barbossa states, giving Tia Dalma a hard look.

I open my mouth to speak, hating it when Barbossa acts as if I cannot take care of myself. I can_ certainly_ take care of myself. All I need is for him to stop doubting me! Before I have a change to say anything, Tia Dalma raises an eyebrow at Barbossa and asks, "Do you doubt destiny? Elizabeth Swann must be 'de one to go to Sao Feng. 'De other woman will not have 'de same impact on him, nor will I."

Although I was at first glad to hear that Tia Dalma was speaking up for me, I am feeling slightly unnerved now. What sort of impact am I supposed to have on Sao Feng? I glance sideways at Barbossa for a hint, but he has resolved himself to nodding grimly, finally speaking, "Very well, be that the case, then Miss Swann and meself will venture into Sao Feng's private bathhouse."

"Good," Tia Dalma says, glancing at the sky before saying, "You will not set foot on 'de land until the sun sets. 'De rest of us will leave the ship sooner, but you must wait until dark. Your progression will be masked by the darkness of night. Remember what will happen if this should fail."

Ragetti looks around himself nervously and then asks in an anxious tone of voice, "What exactly will happen if we fail?"

Tia Dalma turns to him, her voice dripping with sorrow as she murmurs, "Jack will lose his mind in the Locker and our fates will be sealed."

* * *

_Hm...so what do you guys think? Did Lizzie make the right decision? R__eview please! :) Oh, and just so guys know, you are the BEST! I was having a horrible, horrible day and then I came on here and saw all your lovely reviews and felt much better. So thanks guys. :3  
_


	73. Coming Up Short

**teawithtiffany: I agree with you about Lizzie's decision. I mean, why wants to be stuck in a loveless marriage? =/ Yay, at least you didn't choke this time around, hehe. Oh my god, you must be a really fast reader! It took me ages to read the last Harry Potter book. All of my friends were talking about the ending to it and I'm all like, "I haven't finished it yet! Don't spoil the ending!" Are you a Harry Potter fan then? :) Yeah, I have a Beckabeth one-shot up. It's called "Shattered" if you'd like to take a look at it. I'd be honored if you did, but I'll warn you that it's not all that good since it's one of my earlier works. Randall is adorable, and yup, he's my favorite character as well! I can't wait to see what happens with him in MU. Have you seen the trailers for it? Thanks, I'm glad that you think that my idea for Finn and Ravenna is interesting. ^^ I'm thinking about writing and posting it just as soon as this story is finished. Hm, I feel the same about the sequel then. I'd prefer a prequel so we could have Finn and Ravenna back in the movie, lol. Thanks so much for hoping that things get better for me! That's so nice of you. :) Thank you for reading! I really enjoy our chats.  
**

**Frustration: Aw, I know what you mean. How are half-yearlies going for you so far? I've been extremely stressed out lately. Everyone tells me to just calm down, but I can't...anyway. =/ I guess it's just this time of year. I'm looking forwards to summer. I agree with you about Lizzie's decision. So you think she won't marry Will then? Thanks for reading!**

**Torry-Riddle: Good job predicting Lizzie's response to Barbossa! I agree with you though, if his reasons for marrying her were different, her response might change. Do you think that she might end up leaving Will in the future? He's kind of neglecting her at the moment. Thanks for the compliment about how I write Tia Dalma! She's such an interesting character. I think that Barbossa wanted her to help their side out in battle against the East India Trading Company once she was released into her more powerful goddess form if that makes any sense? I have wondered what happened to Lizzie at the end of AWE. Personally, I think that she's landlocked. What do you think? Thank you so much for the nice review!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's true, if Jack loses his mind by the time Lizzie and the others come to rescue him, all hope will be lost. =/ Let me know what you think of this chappie!  
**

**Bloodsired: Hm, that's so true about Will since he isn't under the curse like you pointed out. Disney is unclear about a lot of things at the end of AWE, don't you think? I do think that maybe it would be Bootstrap who ferries the souls to the next world. He owes that to Will after unintentionally making his life a living hell. Do you like Bootstrap? I don't know why, but he really bothers me. I think it's because he killed Norrie and tried to kill Will even though he wasn't in his right mind then. True, poor Lizzie would only be lying to herself if she accepted Barbossa's proposal, and that's really no way to enter a marriage. You're totally right; I forgot to add Marty and Cotton. I didn't really realize that until I got to this point writing the story and then I figured it was too late to have them randomly appear, so we just have to use our imaginations for this part. You'll get a chapter on Lizzie and the weapons soon! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Lady Jane of Grey: Ugh, what is up with us and shitty days? We deserve awesome days! *hugs* Oops, I forgot to tell you yesterday what I was going to PM you about. So I did it now, haha. Hopefully, I don't sound like I'm ranting. Did you like the last chapter? xD  
**

**LuluCalliope: *hugs back* Thanks, I really hope I get out of here soon. This is why I call this place the hell house, you know? =/  
**

**Alicia: Sorry, I've been really sick and depressed, so that's why I haven't been on. I can try to get on tonight though. Btw, I started watching Game of Thrones. You like that TV series, don't you?  
**

**Sithlord8665: Lol, well, don't explode! xD Here's your update so you don't explode. :P Do you think that maybe Barbossa hasn't told Genevieve about the proposal? Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXIII  
**

_~ Coming Up Short ~_**  
**

A feeling of impending doom settles over me as I realize that there is nothing to do except wait for the sun to set at this point. Tia Dalma directs Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti in the direction of the bathhouses, explaining to them how to disguise themselves and what they must to do gain access to Sao Feng's private bathhouse in secret. I send an absentminded look at them from over my shoulder and can't help but smile a small smile as Tia Dalma hands the men halves of coconuts to place on their heads. They look rather comical standing around with arms full of weapons and coconut halves on their heads. I still haven't figured out what the coconuts are for when Tia Dalma sends the men on their way.

"Well, it looks as if we're off!" Mr. Gibbs states, speaking in a falsely cheery voice. "Wish us luck!"

I watch as the three men step off of the boat and onto the dock with weapons in hand and coconuts on their heads. I don't realize what the coconuts are for until the three figures slide into the water instead of trekking through the town like I figured they would do. Wading through the stream of water that leads through Singapore, the men aren't even visible save for the coconuts obscuring the tops of their heads. I follow the coconuts' progression through the stream, wondering just how long this certain stream is.

I must be getting used to Tia Dalma's supernatural abilities because I'm not even surprised when she answers my question even though I have not even said anything, murmuring, "'De stream runs through the center of 'de city. You will use 'de stream to arrive at Sao Feng's private bathhouse as planned. 'Tis the safest route for you to take."

I nod once before a question springs to my mind. Frowning slightly, I reply, "I don't mind rowing, but we don't have any rowboats."

Tia Dalma gives me that uncanny smile of hers and points somewhere over my shoulder, murmuring in her lilting voice, "Look behind you."

Turning around along with the remaining members of the crew, I turn to see a rowboat tucked at the opposite end of the ship as if it has been there for the entire journey. I could have sworn that it was not there until only seconds ago. Genevieve looks mystified, but I simply nod, knowing not to doubt the voodoo priestess.

"Row into 'de center of 'de city and Barbossa will take things from 'dere," Tia Dalma explains to me before her gaze sharpen and her voice hardens. Speaking to Barbossa, she points a slender finger and almost threatens him, "You will do what we discussed earlier. Do not fail me. 'De young woman and I are going to set up my cart in 'de town. Night will fall shortly and 'den you may proceed."

As Tia Dalma sashays over to the edge of the boat, Genevieve pauses and hurries over to Barbossa before following the voodoo woman. She smiles at him, leans up to touch his shark tooth earring, and then whispers something in his ear. They both chuckle at whatever it is Genevieve said. I watch them, trying to suppress the envy rising up within me when Genevieve kisses Barbossa's cheek. However, instead of going over to Tia Dalma next, the slight pirate woman crosses the ship to me.

Wrapping me in a quick embrace, Genevieve gives me an encouraging smile and whispers, "Good luck! I'm sure you'll be just fine. Hector will protect you. I have faith in him."

I nod and feel that same sickening feeling of an ominous premonition settling down upon me as Genevieve looks into my eyes. Deep inside, I know that something isn't going to go right with this plan. However, there may not be any way to successfully enter Sao Feng's bathhouse and convince him to give us everything we want without giving him anything in return.

"The same to you," I wish Genevieve luck as she gives my hands an encouraging squeeze and then bounds across the ship towards Tia Dalma. I hear her strike up a conversation with the voodoo woman almost as soon as the two step onto the dock. "You have a cart in the town?"

Tia Dalma responds by giving Genevieve her unnerving smile, murmuring softly, "Wait and see."

Genevieve nods and follows Tia Dalma along. Barbossa and I both follow the women's progression into the city with our eyes. Just before they step out of sight, Genevieve turns and looks over her shoulder at us one more time. Her hat has been pulled down low over her head in an attempt to conceal her identity, but I still manage to make out the sparkle of her eyes as she glances inconspicuously around herself before sending us one last vehement wave. I wave back to her as a sudden thought occurs to me.

Glancing up at Barbossa as the women disappear into the crowd, I point out, "It's almost as if she likes this."

"Aye, she_ does_ like it. Can't ye tell she'd like ta take over yer role in this? I agree with her on that point, but we must have faith in Calypso," Barbossa says, using Tia Dalma's other name. A small smile plays about his lips as he adds, "She always had a sense of adventure, that one."

"Hm," I muse, not sure what to think of this. I like to think that I have a sense of adventure as well, but unlike Genevieve, I don't particularly like throwing myself into perilous predicaments.

I'm still thinking this through when Barbossa suddenly hisses, "Get down! Now!"

I blink at him in surprise, unable to move since I'm still busy interpreting his sudden request. Taking matters into his own hands, Barbossa pushes me down into a crouching position at the bottom of the boat and then leans over me. I can feel his hot breath against my neck and can sense the warmth emanating from his body against my back. It seems wrong to be thinking about this sort of thing when something is clearly amiss, so I try to push these thoughts backwards and stay silent until several minutes later.

Finally, when I believe that it is safe once again, I whisper cautiously, "What's going on?"

"The East India Trading Company be patrolling the bridges," Barbossa explains, nodding towards the bridges that curve up and over the stream that leads to the heart of the town. "Bein' sighted by them before we've even attempted ta pay our respects ta Sao Feng ain't something I be so keen on."

I nod once, glancing towards the East India Trading Company soldiers patrolling the bridges. A sizzle of loathing simmers through my veins as I fix the cold, rigid soldiers with a harsh gaze. I despise the East India Trading Company for what it has done to me, Will, and the rest of the pirates who I now consider friends. As I follow the soldiers' march across the bridge, I notice another familiar figure who I would rather not have recognized.

None other than the steely-eyed Mr. Mercer is stepping briskly across the bridge, his coat flapping in the breeze as he walks forwards in determination towards wherever his destination lies. The wrinkles in his face are even more pronounced than the last time I saw him and his hair appears even greasier and slicked back than usual in this lighting. Those disconcerting black gloves are on his hands and I notice that the man is clutching something tightly in one hand, probably a weapon.

I force myself to stay silent until Mr. Mercer is swallowed up in the silent city and then dare to get back to my feet when I realize that Barbossa is no longer crouching over me. Looking up to him for answers, I ask, "What is Lord Beckett's assistant doing here in Singapore?"

Barbossa's face darkens and he shakes his head at me, replying, "Do I look like I'm privy ta the plans of the East India Trading Company? I be as clueless as ye on the matter. Now that we're alone for the moment, there's something ye must do. See these weapons? I want ye carrying 'em into the bathhouse with ye."

Glancing downwards, I find a small assortment of weapons piled up at my feet. There is a sword there, a rifle, a pistol, a grenade, and a few other intricately designed items. Giving Barbossa a curious glance, I ask, "How do you expect me to bring all of these into the Pirate Lord of Singapore's innermost sanctum ?"

"Hide 'em," Barbossa replies immediately. His statement is followed with a blank look from me. Barbossa gives me an almost impatient gesture as he proceeds to explain, "Hide 'em under yer clothes. Here, ye can put on me extra jacket over that shirt ye be wearin'."

The Captain hands me a rather large coat that I practically end up drowning in. I do my best to make it look like it fits me, but it still looks and feels wrong. Shaking my head, I hand the jacket back to Barbossa and say, "It's too obvious that I'm hiding something under it."

"Ye have a point," Barbossa says, scratching his chin thoughtfully as he tries to come up with a different answer to our situation. After another moment's thought, his eyes stray over to a pile of clothing to his right. The pirate captain strides over to the clothing and rifles through the different garments for a few moments before he pulls out a much smaller gray coat and hands it to me, saying, "This should be about yer size. Genevieve won't mind ye borrowin' it from her for a bit."

Genevieve did say that I could borrow her clothing at any point in time, so I feel no shame in shrugging the gray coat over my shoulders. Barbossa is right; it is a perfect fit. I use the inside pockets of the coat to hide away the sword, the cutlass, and the pistol. I hesitate, not sure where else to hide the rest of the weapons.

"Look over there for a moment," I tell Barbossa, pointing out into the distance. The Captain does as I ask him to, giving me a moment of privacy. I slip the grenade down the front of my teal shirt and then hide the pistol in my sailor's breeches. I simply don't have any other places to hide them. When Barbossa turns back to me, he's smirking.

Leveling my gaze at him a little defiantly, I ask, "Shall we go now then?"

"Aye," Barbossa says, stepping over to the rim of the ship and pulling on some ropes that swing the rowboat up and then lower it into the water. Once the sound of a quiet splash greets our ears, Barbossa plops a flat hat worn by Asian women on top of my head to help me blend in with Singapore's native people. Pointing to the rowboat, he tells me, "Get into the boat and then row ta the heart of the town. That be where Sao Feng's private bathhouse is. Any questions?"

I hesitate before stepping out of the boat and into the much smaller rowboat. Although I'm not exactly scared, I have a bad feeling about this mission. I am not sure exactly what it is that I'm expected to accomplish. Tia Dalma is clearly sending me into the bathhouse with Barbossa for a reason, but what is that reason\?

"What exactly am I supposed to do when we meet Sao Feng?" I ask Barbossa, raising an eyebrow at him inquisitorially. I decide to act like Genevieve and keep up a tough outer appearance.

A small smile plays around Barbossa's lips as he tells me, "Don't ye worry yerself about that, miss. Just follow me lead and remember yer place in the presence of the Pirate Lord."

I nod, still a bit confused. Barbossa's words aren't exactly helping me figure out what it is I'm supposed to achieve in the bathhouse. I decide to try a different question and ask, "How will the others get into the bathhouse? Tia Dalma told them to secretly enter the bathhouse in case we need backup."

"Miss Swann, ye need only focus on yerself. Frettin' about the others won't do ye any good. Row until ye see a bathhouse in the center of the town larger and more intricately decorated than the others. Disembark there and I'll find ye from there," Barbossa tells me confidently before crossing the boat and stepping out onto the dock.

I watch Barbossa stride along the dock with his head held high and his feet moving swiftly along the warped wood. Deciding to imitate the Pirate Lord's air of confidence, I take a deep breath, square my shoulders, and then climb out of the boat and into the rowboat. After settling myself inside it, I take the oars and immediately start rowing towards the center of the city. I feel very low to the ground in the rowboat. I am in a much more vulnerable position than I was in when I was inside the boat.

Keeping my head down and my hands moving, I row as quietly as I can and travel along the stream weaving throughout the town. I pass through small huts, shacks, and bathhouses on my way to Sao Feng's private bathhouse. Luckily, I don't encounter any people along my way. I suppose that this is a good thing. I don't particularly want to run into any Singaporean natives or East India Trading Company soldiers. The strange silence is making me feel disconcerted though. Shouldn't someone at least be keeping watch this close to the center of the town?

I find that my prediction ends up proving true. As I round the next corner, I catch sight of three Singaporean natives crouched behind a large green plant that helps conceal their bowed figures. I manage to notice them only because I am keeping a vigilant eye open for guards. As I draw even with the Singaporeans, I make eye contact with the one standing at the front of the group. All three men look similar, all possessing oval-shaped dark brown eyes and greasy black hair. I expect to pass by these men without delay...until one of them raises a rifle and points it directly at my head. A wave of panic surges through me. I haven't come this far to be shot down! Will is counting on me, Jack needs me, and I cannot fail Barbossa!

* * *

_...And Lizzie is in trouble again! How do you think she will get out of this situation? R__eview please! :)  
_


	74. A Failed Plan

**teawithtiffany: I agree with you there, Lizzie definitely seems to be a trouble magnet! At least Barbossa's got her back though. :) Same here, not many books can keep me reading either. I also love Harry Potter! The books and the movies are some of my favorites. Do you have any favorite Harry Potter characters? Thanks so much for reading my one-shot! I know that the grammar is horrible in it, so thank you again for the nice review on it! I agree with you there; the MU trailers look awesome! I can't wait to see the film. Aw, thanks for hoping for a prequel for me! *crosses fingers* Just out of curiosity, what kind of relationship do you think that Finn and Ravenna had? I think that they genuinely cared for each other, but I know that a lot of people don't think that Ravenna is capable of caring for anyone other than herself. And aw, thanks again! That's so sweet of you to say! Thanks for reading. ^^  
**

**Frustration: I'm really glad that they're over for you now! Did you get your results back already or do you have to wait for them? I really hate waiting for results. It really puts me on edge. And exactly, someone telling you not to stress isn't so helpful. xD I agree with you about Lizzie marrying Will. She's not a hypocrite, so she probably won't. Do you think that she'll end up married in this story or do you think that she'll keep her freedom until the end? Thanks for reading!**

**Torry-Riddle: Good prediction about Lizzie singing the pirate song! That's exactly what she does. xD Aw, well, that's very kind of you! Compliments are the things that writers love most, so thank you again. :) That is so true about Tia and Barbossa. I don't ever see those two getting along, how about you? Exactly, poor Lizzie getting land locked is such a waste! I feel so sorry for her unless that was the kind of life she wanted. Yup, I've seen On Stranger Tides! I love the Spanish dude in it. :P Have you seen On Stranger Tides? I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good point, the grenade could definitely come in handy! Let me know what you think of this chappie!  
**

**Bloodsired: Yeah, I guess you're right about that. I never paid all that much attention to Bootstrap either let alone any of Davy Jones' other crew members. How about you? Hehe, that's true, Lizzie never needs to worry with Barbossa around. He's quite protective of her, isn't he? :) Oh, it's totally okay, you can eavesdrop as much as you like, I don't mind. xD I love Game of Thrones! I've only seen three episodes so far, but I'm already addicted to it! I'm guessing that you like it too? :P Who's your favorite character from the series? ^^ Thanks for reading!  
**

**Lady Jane of Grey: Wow, you really thought that the chapters were that great? Thank you so much! *hugs tight* And aw, that is so nice of you to say! I'm glad that you enjoy our PMs so much! I love talking to you. :) And hehe, well, friends rant to each other - it's completely normal! I'm thinking that for every bad day we have now, we have a good day in the future planned out for us, you know? We deserve that!  
**

**LuluCalliope: I hope so; the sooner I'm out of here, the better for everyone! Yay, you updated again? I've gotta go check it out! I'm really loving your story. :D Talking on Friday sounds great! I miss skyping with you.  
**

**Alicia: Hehe, I love it too! xD Do you have any favorite pairings from the show?  
**

**Lenokiie: You're right; Lizzie didn't exactly say yes or no. That means that her answer could change in the future, right? xD It would be a shame if the situation changed Lizzie's relationship with Genevieve. They could both use a friend right now it seems. Lol, it seems like Lizzie is getting a taste of her own medicine. Now she knows how Norrington feels! And hehe, yup, Barbossa to the rescue! *cheers* Aw, thanks! So you feel bad for both Lizzie and Genevieve then? xD Thank you so much for reading!**

**Sithlord8665: Lol, no problem! I didn't want you to explode. xD True, secrets like marriage proposals can't be kept secret for long. Just out of curiosity, what do you think of Sao Feng and the Singaporeans? Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXIV  
**

_~ A Failed Plan ~_**  
**

I prepare myself to duck at a moment's notice, keeping my eyes on the man with the rifle still pointed at my head. The man and I are several feet away from one another, but I'd rather not wait and find out just how accurate this man's aim is. I try to keep a calm disposition even though my head is spinning. Am I doing the right thing by maintaining eye contact with the man or do I make it look as if I am challenging his authority by doing this? I really haven't the slightest clue what to do. What would Barbossa tell me to do if he was here with me right now?

My thoughts spin out of control and I start to panic just as I realize that Barbossa_ did_ tell me something to do. He said that I ought to sing the song of the brethren court to show the pirates that I am their ally. I guess that these men are pirates since they are obviously not part of the East India Trading Company. Since I feel as if I'm in danger of being the victim to a very accurate bullet, I take a deep breath and wet my lips. I don't particularly feel like singing, but if it saves my life, then it will certainly be worth it.

"_Some men have died, others are alive, and still others sail the sea. With the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green_," I sing in a quiet voice, just loud enough for the men to hear my words. At my song, the men immediately exchange looks with each other and start chattering in a rapid dialect that I can't understand. Hoping that they are discussing something good, I continue singing the eerie song, murmuring, "_The bell has been raised from it's watery grave. Do you hear the sepulchral tone?_"

As I continue whispering the lilting, mystic melody, the man standing at the front of the group finally lowers his rifle and gives me a slight nod. I try not to let the overpowering wave of relief washing over me alter my expression as I nod back to the man. I believe it shows though because he gives me an uncanny, yellow-toothed smile that sends shivers running down my spine.

Not wanting to dally here in this unfamiliar part of the town away from backup, I hasten my rowing and continue slipping along the stream like before although I continue singing the pirate melody in a barely audible voice, not particularly wanting any more rifles pointed at me. As I continue to row, I glance furtively around myself, trying to keep my hat pulled low over my forehead. I notice a few curious Singaporean faces peering at me from out of windows cut out of the shacks, huts, and bathhouses that are visible on either side of the stream. Whenever I make eye contact with any of these watchful people, they immediately retreat from view. I can't help but wonder what they're watching for. Are they on the lookout for the East India Trading Company guards or are they keeping a weather eye out for invaders like me? Speaking of invaders, what exactly do Singaporeans do to invaders?

Deciding that I'd rather not think too hard about the questions spiraling through the forefront of my mind, I focus on looking for the bathhouse Barbossa told me to locate earlier. He said that I would know when I found Sao Feng's bathhouse because it would be grander than the other bathhouses. So far, I haven't seen any bathhouses that look any different from the others. They are all made of the same substance that looks a lot like dusty rock with ornate patterns carved into their walls.

The longer I row, the more I start to worry. I've been rowing for quite a long time now, haven't I? Perhaps not. I'm just being paranoid since I'm traveling through a town of the unknown. Hm, what's that up ahead? I note a bathhouse four times the size of the other bathhouses just a little ways ahead of myself. This has to be Sao Feng's private bathhouse.

Feeling confident with my assumption, I turn my rowboat slightly and row myself towards the edge of land to my left. Once the rowboat comes within range of the land, I bring the rowboat to a halt using one of my oars to stop its forward ascent. It is time to find out what this shady Sao Feng character is all about.

As I slowly stand up in the rowboat and place one foot on land, I pick up the pirate song I was singing earlier and murmur it under my breathe as I take a few steps forwards, trying to get used to the feeling of having solid land under my feet once again, "_We are a call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sail towards home. Yo ho, haul together, hoist your colors high! Heave ho.._."

"_Thief and beggar, never say we die!_" a sharp, heavily accented voice finishes the line of the song as a Singaporean man with the same greasy dark hair and almond shaped eyes I observed earlier steps forwards. He looks me up and down, his gaze making me feel extremely uncomfortable. The man seems to leer at me as he says, "That is a dangerous song for anyone to be singing, particularly for a woman."

I open my mouth to explain why I am singing the song and that the Pirate Lords are to gather at Shipwreck Cove. However, before I get the words out, the man takes another step forwards, dousing me in a foul odor as he adds, "Particularly for a woman _alone_."

I am used to lusty pirates, but I have to admit that I wasn't expecting to find them here in Singapore. I don't know why I assumed this. Unfortunately, men seem to act the same all the way around the globe. I open my mouth to give the man a quick retort, but once again, I don't get the chance to speak.

Captain Barbossa steps out from around one of the smaller ornately decorated bathhouses and gives the man leering at me a hard look, asking, "What makes ye think she is alone?"

"You protect her then?" the man says, turning his back to me to concentrate on Barbossa.

As soon as the man turns his back to me, I notice the gleam of a silver knife tucked in his belt. Tired of always looking weak in front of the Captain, I let my hand snake forwards and clasp the hilt of the knife. It only takes me a second to wrap my arm around the back of the man's neck, placing the glinting blade at the man's neck, hissing, "And what makes you think that I need protecting?"

Two more Singaporeans step out of the dark from around one of the bathhouses and cock rifles at me. Still, I don't drop my knife and keep my eyes on Barbossa's azure gaze. I want him to be proud of me, to think of me as another version of Genevieve. I don't want to be looked upon as the weak Governor's daughter who needs protecting! Unfortunately, I don't need up pleasing the Captain as I had planned to. His first gesture is one that indicates for me to drop the knife.

"Yer master be expectin' us and an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meetin'," Barbossa says, speaking both to me and the two Singapore men who have their rifles pointed at me.

Feeling a little disappointed that the Captain isn't pleased with my actions, I slowly drop the knife from the man's neck. The two Singapore guards lower their rifles at the same time. The leader of the group, the man who was ogling me earlier, fixes his sharp gaze on Barbossa and asks, "How do I know you are who you claim to be?"

Barbossa rolls his eyes and reaches into his coat pocket, revealing a small silver coin otherwise known as a piece of eight. Holding the coin to the man's ear, the Captain explains, "I be Cap'n Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. Hear now me piece of eight."

The man's expression alters slightly as Barbossa continues to hold the coin up against his ear. I don't quite understand what is going on, but I assume that the piece of eight has some sort of strange power that causes the Singaporean man to hear something or the other. Giving Barbossa a slight nod, the man points to himself and says, "I am Tai Huang. Follow me."

Barbossa inclines his head in a gesture of thanks to Tai Huang. The Singaporean takes a step forwards, his eyes darting towards a bridge doming over top the stream. Distant footsteps sound upon it as the flash of East India Trading Company soldiers appear in the distance. Tai Huang glares at them before motioning rapidly to us as he ducks behind one of the smaller bathhouses and begins to pick his way carefully between bathhouses, huts, shacks, carts, and a few lonesome people standing outside their homes.

Not wanting to take a chance that I might be caught, Barbossa grabs onto my wrist, his long fingernails biting into my flesh as he tugs me out of sight of the soldiers nearing us as a steady rate. I practically have to run to keep up with the pirate captain as he weaves his way through the town after Tai Huang. After only a few moments of slipping quietly through Singapore, the three of us come to a halt outside the immense bathhouse I identified earlier as Sao Feng's private bathhouse.

Knocking once on the door causes a flap on the inside of it to open. Sharp brown eyes peer out at us from inside the building. Tai Huang meets the eyes and says shortly, "Hoi."

The door to the bathhouse immediately opens and the three of us are ushered inside quickly before the door is flung shut behind us. I can tell that these Singaporean pirates have decided that the best thing to do is to seek refuge within their bathhouses and try to ignore the presence of the East India Trading Company on their land. I cannot help but think that this is a pathetic plan. These pirates are not going to be able to hide from the soldiers forever. At some point or another, they are going to have to face the truth and fight for their freedom.

I didn't exactly have any certain expectations for the bathhouse, but it is certainly a curious place filled with steam. The air is thick and muggy, making it almost difficult to breathe. My head spins faintly for a moment, but Barbossa's firm grip on my wrist keeps me moving along towards the end of the hallway. Large ceramic tubs with designs carved into them line each side of the hallway. Several heads turn to look at me from the bathtubs. I gulp nervously and keep my eyes on the ground just in case the men in the tubs are actually naked.

The bathtubs at the end of the hallway are unoccupied, so I take the opportunity to ask Barbossa, "Have you seen Will?"

"Nay, but I expect the lad to acquire the charts as planned and ye to remember what I told ye about Cap'n Sao Feng," Barbossa says, his grip on my wrist loosening a bit as if he realizes that his curled fingernails are biting into my soft skin and are leaving small, crescent-shaped marks there.

"Is Sao Feng all that terrifying them? Genevieve told me what you told me more or less the other night," I say, remembering the way the other woman's nose wrinkled at the mention of the Pirate Lord of Singapore. In case there is something truly odd about this man, I want to be warned of it before I actually see him.

"The cap'n be much like meself but absent me merciful nature and sense of fair play," Barbossa replies, a smile playing around his lips.

"I see," I reply, getting an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Barbossa has a good heart underneath his gritty appearance, but it sounds like this Sao Feng has a heart of stone.

At the end of a hallway are two more doors that either lead to more hallways, or hopefully, to the Pirate Lord of Singapore. This place has an eerie aura about it that doesn't just have to do with the fog wrapping around me in thick tendrils of steam. Before we can enter through the doors, Tai Huang comes to an abrupt halt and turns to face us, holding out a hand in a gesture for us to come to a halt. I repress a sigh and stop next to Barbossa. What now?

"Your weapons, if you please," Tai Huang says, nodding to Barbossa.

My breath automatically catches in my throat. The idea of removing our weapons in this unfamiliar place does not sound like a good plan to me. However, Barbossa seems to have been expecting this. He immediately hands over his cutlass and pistol. I suppose that I ought to be glad that I have my weapons concealed under my clothes. Once Barbossa's weapons have been handed over, I take a step forwards, expecting us to be escorted into the next room.

Tai Huang holds up a hand yet again to stop my progress. Speaking to the Captain instead of to me, he raises and eyebrow and says in a choppy voice, "Now I see why you brought her here. You think that because she is a woman, we would not expect her of treachery." Turning to me, the Singaporean man gives me a golden-toothed smile as he adds, "Remove please."

A little annoyed that I'm going to have to travel through the bathhouse mostly unarmed, I tug Genevieve's coat off from around my shoulders and remove my sword, cutlass, and all the other weapons I stored underneath my coat earlier. I still have the grenade tucked underneath my shirt and the rifle hidden in the sailor's britches I'm wearing. At least I will have two weapons to use to defend myself should the worst happen.

Barbossa gives me an approving nod after mostly all of my weapons and the coat have been removed. I take a step forwards, this time certainly expecting to be granted access to the next room. Once again, Tai Huang holds up his hand. I give him a look of puzzlement, unsure what is keeping me from entering the next room now.

Sending me that unnerving, gold-toothed smile yet again, the Singaporean guard murmurs, "Remove. Please."

* * *

_Poor Lizzie is in for some embarrassment! How do you think Sao Feng will react to her? R__eview please! :)  
_


	75. Trickery

**teawithtiffany: Lol, I agree with you there! It must be a requirement to be a perv if you're a pirate! And omg, ikr? I love Barbossa's expression while Lizzie is removing her weapons. Yay for fellow Potterheads! *high fives you* Hehe, you do have a long list of favorite characters! My top four would probably be (in order) Lucius, Narcissa, Snape, Bellatrix, and Draco. ...Oh wait, that's five. xD Ah, it's so hard to choose! Do you have any favorite Harry Potter couples? I sort of want to write a Harry Potter fic someday, but I don't know if or when that will end up happening. Aw, thank you so much for the lovely comments on my one-shot! They really made my day! :D I might need to do a longer Beckabeth now. Same thoughts here about Finn and Ravenna. It seemed like she genuinely did care for him, especially during that one "Forgive me, brother" scene where she couldn't save him. *sniffles* I get so sentimental over movies, hehe. Does that happen to you?  
**

**Frustration: That's really nice that you're on holiday for now! Are you enjoying it so far? Well, it's good that you get some subject results back right away, but it sucks that you have to wait so long for others. Thanks so much for the luck! I'm definitely going to need it. That's a good prediction about Lizzie becoming Pirate Queen, and yeah...that means that Will won't be cursed. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Torry-Riddle: Thank you, I'm really glad that you like my take on Elizabeth! That's awesome that you watched AWE again. What's your favorite part from the movie? I agree that Tia and Lizzie could've made good friends if they had gotten to spend more time together. Same thoughts here about Will. I don't like him much either. I would have preferred to see Elizabeth in On Stranger Tides versus Angelica. I didn't really like her much. How about you? Same here, I don't see Lizzie wanting to be landlocked unless she got to the point where she was so sick and tired of all the fighting that she just wanted to live the rest of her life in peace and quiet, you know?  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I definitely agree with you there! I would be so embarrassed if I was in Elizabeth's shoes. =/ Let me know what you think of this chappie!  
**

**Bloodsired: I think that the only Flying Dutchman crew member I ever paid much attention to in the films besides for Davy is Maccus, but that's only because he's so distinct looking, you know? I think it would be hard to write a fic based off of Davy and his crew because you would have to memorize all of the crew members' names and what they look like. I know, poor Lizzie is in for such embarrassment! I think I would have run out of the bathhouse if I was her. Hehe, that's awesome that we're both fans of Game of Thrones! Yeah, I just started watching it, so I'm only on episode 5 so far. I take it that you've seen the whole thing? I know what you mean about having lots of favorite characters. So far I like Viserys, Jaime, and Cersei best. Have you read any good Game of Thrones fics? I'd like to write one someday! Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Lady Jane of Grey: Aw, thank you so much! *hugs tight* I'm so glad that you like my stories! :D And yeah, we must have a super awesome week coming up soon!  
**

**LuluCalliope: I did get it! Thanks for the email! :D I love sneak peeks and I'm really looking forwards to the next chapter.  
**

**Alicia: I can see why you like it. Sansa is really pretty, isn't she?  
**

**Lenokiie: LOL, well, I have to admit that all of the Asian dudes in AWE did seem like perverts. :P Aw, thank you so much for the compliments! You always help my confidence out when it comes to writing. :) It is good to see Lizzie finally standing up for herself. Good point about Barbossa though. He may have been secretly impressed, don't you think? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Sithlord8665: Yeah, I actually don't really like Sao Feng at all. It was creepy when he tried to rape Lizzie! Haha, her face does say that when Sao Feng is circling her, doesn't it? I'd say that all three of us would agree that Sao Feng is _not_ attractive. xD Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXV  
**

_~ Trickery ~_**  
**

A look of disgust and horror crosses my face as I comprehend what Tai Huang wants. He wants me to remove more clothing because he either expects that I am still hiding weapons from him - which I am - or he merely wants to leer at me while I'm dressed indecently. Uncertain about what to do at this point, I try to make my hands stop trembling and glance over at Barbossa for directions of what to do next. The Pirate Lord's face is tight and his weather worn lips are pressed together in displeasure. He doesn't, however, make an attempt to argue with Tai Huang's request. Sensing my gaze, Barbossa meets my eyes and nods once, telling me silently to indulge the Singaporean guard's request.

Incredibly thankful that the teal shirt Genevieve loaned me reaches just past mid-thigh on me, I tug the britches down, careful to keep the shirt pulled tightly down to keep from revealing anything indecent. As I remove the britches, the rifle I was concealing earlier falls to the ground and clatters against the floor, the noise ricocheting off of the walls of the long hallway. Tai Huang gives Barbossa a I-told-you-so look as I step out of the britches and stand before him in nothing more than my long teal shirt. Once again, I find myself incredibly thankful that the shirt is long enough to reach me mid-thigh.

The only item I'm concealing now is the grenade hidden just within my shirt. Tai Huang will not make me remove my shirt. At least, he had better not. Barbossa has seen me naked before, and even that made me feel incredibly self conscious. I will certainly_ not_ travel through a bathhouse full of lust-driven men completely naked!

Unfortunately, Tai Huang is still not satisfied with me. He reaches forwards, his dirt-encrusted fingernails reaching for the neckline of my shirt. I stumble backwards into the Captain as the Singaporean tries to pry the grenade out from underneath my shirt. Apparently, I didn't conceal it as well as I thought I had if even Tai Huang is aware of it.

Thankfully for me, Barbossa slaps Tai Huang's filthy hands away from my chest and dips his own fingers just inside my shirt, managing to sweep the grenade out of it with just a slight brush of his fingertips against my flesh. Tossing the grenade aside, Barbossa stands right behind me in a protective stance, saying in an irked voice, "Now if ye'd be so kind, please escort us to yer master. I'm certain he's expectin' us by now."

Finally looking satisfied now that I'm mostly undressed, Tai Huang nods once to Barbossa before opening the tall, heavy doors in front of us. Once again, we enter a long hallway filled with bathtubs on all sides of us. I feel even more self conscious than before and keep close to Barbossa's side as Tai Huang leads us to the end of the hallway, which results in a large, circular shaped room. The men in the bathtubs all turn to look at me once again, causing my throat to constrict. I find it even more uncomfortable to draw a breath in this unfamiliar place.

At the end of the hallway, Tai Huang, Barbossa, and I all come to a respectful halt. Singaporean guards surround us on all sides of the room, weapons in hand. It seems less than fair that these men are allowed weapons while I was forced to strip clean of all items of steel as well as some of my clothes. A tall, bald man dressed in an intricate burgundy garment designed with gold is standing with his back to us. Two Singaporean women who look an awful lot like twins stand on either side of him, their expressions completely blank. Barbossa sweeps the man a low bow and holds it, gesturing for me to do the same. I tilt my head forwards, but keep my eyes on the balding figure as he finally turns to face us. This has to be Sao Feng.

After an uncomfortable momentary silence, the Pirate Lord of Singapore turns to face us. He has a stringy black beard and mustache. His penetrating eyes are the color of coal and a long red scar runs down one side of the man's face. He manages to tower over Barbossa even despite the fact that the Captain is wearing his large hat.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," Sao Feng speaks in a heavily accented voice before he turns to the women on either side of him, demanding, "More steam."

The twins pull a lever to their right and the three of us are doused with thick, foggy steam. It wraps around my body in sweaty tendrils coming from...the floor? I glance down and realize that the floor is made up of boards with two inch gaps between them. We must be standing directly above a boiler room by the looks of things.

Tai Huang, who appears to be Sao Feng's right hand man, steps up to the Pirate Lord and whispers a few quick words of a language I don't understand in Sao Feng's ear. The tall man nods slowly and then turns his attention back to Barbossa, saying, "Tai Huang tells me that you have a request to ask of me?"

"More like a proposal," Barbossa rephrases Sao Feng's words, apparently not liking to think that he is in a position that forces him to make requests of other people. Taking a step forwards so that he is at more of an equal height with Sao Feng, Barbossa goes on, "I've a venture underway and I find meself in need of a ship and a crew."

"Hm, that is very interesting," Sao Feng replies, scratching his chin and looking thoughtful.

I am all too aware of the eyes of several pirates on my back and wish once again that I hadn't been forced to remove so much clothing. Wanting to get out of this suffocating bathhouse, I press, "So you will help us then?"

"Not without an explanation first," Sao Feng says, his eyes sweeping over me and his voice taking on a slightly less harsh tone before he turns back to Barbossa and nods at one of the guards. The guard places a faded old map into Sao Feng's hands as the Pirate Lord murmurs in a dangerous tone of voice, "Only earlier today, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these navigational charts that lead to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

I stiffen, realizing that Sao Feng expects us of treachery. Barbossa does a better job keeping his true emotions suppressed as he feigns an innocent look and replies, "It would strain credulity at that."

Sao Feng nods to two men standing on either side of a tub at the other end of the room. The two guards respond to Sao Feng by pulling on the arms of a man currently being drowned in the tub! A gasp breaks the silence of the room as none other than Will takes in air. My heart stops beating for a moment. Will was caught trying to steal the charts to Davy Jones' Locker!

"This here is the thief," Sao Feng says, crossing the room to Will in a few easy strides. Raising a fierce eyebrow, he asks, "Is this face familiar to either of you?"

Barbossa's face lacks his usual amusement as he immediately shakes his head no. Hoping that this is the right thing to do, I also shake my head no, eyes locked onto Will the entire time. What tortures have the Singaporean guards been putting him through? He is alright?

At Barbossa's and my words, Sao Feng draws a sharp blade out of his elaborate garment and makes to thrust it upwards towards Will's heart, replying evenly, "Then I guess there is no further need for him."

"No!" I automatically scream as Sao Feng feigns flinging the weapon upwards. He catches it at just the right moment before it can tear through Will's flesh. I raise my hands to my mouth and cringe, knowing that I have just betrayed the fact that Will is indeed with our group.

Giving the Captain a knowing look, Sao Feng tucks his weapon back inside his garment and crosses back to the center of the room, saying in a cold voice, "You come into my city and then you betray my hospitality by sending a thief into my uncle's temple in addition to seeking an audience with me."

Trying to keep the situation from spinning out of control, Barbossa sends Sao Feng an uneasy smile and starts out, "Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea-"

"That he would get caught?!" Sao Feng shouts in Barbossa's face. I cringe and take a step backwards, but the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea holds his ground against the Pirate Lord of Singapore. Restless, Sao Feng walks in circles around the room and murmurs, "You intend to make a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker, but I cannot help but wonder why."

Once again, Barbossa pulls his piece of eight out from his coat pocket and flings it towards Sao Feng. The bald man catches it between two long, blackened fingernails and holds it up to his ear. This time, when silence fills the air, I hear the noise coming from the coin. It rings faintly.

"The song has been sung. It be time fer a gatherin' of the brethren court at Shipwreck Cove. Ye be one of the nine Pirate Lords and must honor the call," Barbossa says firmly.

"More steam," Sao Feng directs the twins. They pull on the levers next to them, causing another billow of thick fog to curl upwards from the floor. I shift from foot to foot in disgust. Sao Feng's eyes flash and he turns to the girls a second time, bellowing, "MORE STEAM!" Once again, the girls pull the lever and I am nearly asphyxiated by the thick tendrils of steam. Pacing more quickly around the room, Sao Feng says, "There is a price on all of our heads. Do not think that I am not aware of the East India Trading Company's soldiers stationed throughout my city. What use is convening the brethren court? What can any of us possibly to do resist these foreign invaders?"

"You can fight!" I say, the words I've been thinking since I entered this silent city somehow make their way out of my mouth. A guard grabs my shoulder as I step forwards, but I defiantly slap his hand away and turn to Sao Feng, adding, "Pirates from around the world are gathering to ally themselves against the East India Trading Company. Are you really going to sit here cowering in your bathwater during the meeting of the brethren court? If we do not ally ourselves together, we will surely fall to the East India Trading Company!"

"There is more to you than meets the eye, is there not?" Sao Feng says now that I've captured his attention for the first time. The look in his eye is much like the look Tai Huang sent me when he first saw me in the streets of his city. Wondering if I've said too much, I glance from Sao Feng to Barbossa. Sao Feng raises an eyebrow, "Your name?"

"It's Elizabeth," I say, my voice having lost it's edge of conviction from earlier. "Elizabeth Swann."

"I see, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Sao Feng nods once to me before his tone raises a few notches and he points an accusatory finger at Barbossa, adding, "But I cannot help to see that _you _have failed to answer my question. What is it that you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

Speaking for the first time since we entered the room, Will replies, "Jack Sparrow. He is one of the nine Pirate Lords."

At Will's words, Sao Feng puts a hand to the scar on his head and grits his teeth. Stalking across the room, he kicks a barrel, muttering in a simmering tone of voice, "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can send him back myself!"

Not about to let this go, Barbossa steps forwards and presses Sao Feng, "Jack Sparrow still has one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed ta pass it along to a successor before he died, so we must go and get it back from him."

Sao Feng's tight lips turn downward. It looks as if he is going to need a lot more convincing before he gives us a ship and crew for our venture. As I try to think of something I can say to help the Captain, I notice Sao Feng's eyes narrowing. Following his gaze, I see that one of his guards' tattoos is starting to melt, revealing a fake tattoo. The man is obviously only disguised as a Singaporean!

"So I see that you have deceived me!" Sao Feng snaps in a harsh voice as he points to the ink leaking down the frightened man's back. Turning to his guards, the Pirate Lord lets out a war cry and demands, "WEAPONS!"

Barbossa and I freeze where we are standing as the war cry is echoed throughout the room by bloodthirsty Singaporean pirates. They seize various weapons of steel and raise them into the air, looking ready to charge at us. Before I can even consider what to do next, swords are flung upwards into the air from underneath the floorboards. I react on instinct and grasp onto them. Turning to my left, I see that Barbossa is also armed with two swords. Pintel, Ragetti, and Mr. Gibbs must be under the floor and must have taken over the boiler room!

Barbossa gives Sao Feng an uneasy smile and says, "Sao Feng, I assure you that our intentions are strictly honorable!"

Grabbing the man in disguise, Sao Feng fetches his weapon from earlier back out of his garment and places it at the man's throat, ordering, "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

Eyes narrowing, the Captain gazes at the trembling man and then shrugs his shoulders carelessly, replying, "Kill him, he's not our man."

An uneasy silence fills the air after Barbossa's comment. Everyone seems to be thinking the same thing. Finally, Will speaks the words aloud and asks, "If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who is he with?"

A loud blast sounds from the hallway and the doorway to Sao Feng's innermost room is kicked open. Our answer stands before us in the forms of armed East India Trading Company soldiers.

* * *

_Uh oh, do you think that there will be a fight between the East India Trading Company soldiers and the pirates? R__eview please! :) Also, sorry for not responding to PMs. We are having a horrible thunderstorm here and my internet connection keeps going in and out. =/  
_


	76. One Member Less

**teawithtiffany: Oh my god, the job interview image is hilarious! xD Seriously though, I can't think of any pirates who weren't slightly on the pervy side in Pirates of the Caribbean, how about you? You're right; there's definitely going to be a big fight next! Yes, I love so many Harry Potter characters! It is funny how nobody says Harry. :P I guess he's just not as interesting as everyone else even though he's the main character, lol. Do you have a favorite book out of the seven? My favorite Harry Potter couple by far is Lucius/Narcissa, but I also like Snape/Bellatrix (even if that's not canon) and Remus/Tonks is nice too. Do you like any of those? Oh good, I'm glad that I'm not the only one who gets really emotional over things. Everyone calls me a sap. And aw, you always make my day! :D  
**

**immysaurus: Aw, thank you so much for the nice compliments! I'm glad that you enjoyed all of the chapters. :) You're right; there's about to be a big fight. The outcome of it might not be so good though. =/ Thanks a ton for catching up! *hugs*  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: The big fight is going to happen in this chapter! Hope you like it! :D  
**

**Bloodsired: Thanks, I'm glad that someone has confidence in me! I actually have a few chapters of the Davypso fic written and I keep checking google and other sites for pictures/names of the Flying Dutchman crew members. I think that I would not want to go to Singapore even if I was a pirate. :P And thanks! I'm glad that you liked my added grenade scene. Wow, you've seen all of the Game of Thrones episodes? That's awesome! I'm still catching up. So you like Sansa and Sandor then? That's your favorite ship? I haven't really started shipping characters quite yet. And omg, you don't like Viserys? I practically cried when he was killed. :P I can't believe his sister didn't save him. I actually started muttering at the computer during that part and my dad was like, "What are you doing over there?" And I'm just like, "Uh, nothing, you wouldn't understand." xD Do you ever start talking to the computer on accident? Anyway, I like Cersei. I don't mind the Jaime/Cersei thing all that much because Jaime is kind to her and the king treated her like dirt. I really dislike him. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Lady Jane of Grey: Wow, that's awesome about the tickets! Who's the concert for? ^^ Eh...my week has been getting worse. Maybe I have a month of good days ahead of me or something? xD  
**

**LuluCalliope: I just read them and they were amazing as usual! :D I love your stories! And aw, thanks. :) Glad you liked the chapter!  
**

**Alicia: I dunno, I don't think he's that bad. :P I could marry him if it meant I got to be the future queen someday. ...I'm so shallow marrying someone just to be queen. Ah well. xP  
**

**Lenokiie: Thanks! I'm glad you like my character analysis. Sometimes I think I look into individual characters a bit too much, but oh well. And hehe, that's okay about the question mark. xD Thanks for reading!  
**

**Sithlord8665: Anyone who finds Sao Feng attractive is blind, hehe. xD I'm glad that you can't wait for the next chapter! Here's your update!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXXVI  
**

_~ One Member Less ~_**  
**

Pandemonium breaks out as East India Trading Company soldiers surround us on all sides. Gunshots echo throughout the room. One of the twins standing at Sao Feng's left crumples and falls to the ground, blood spewing from her forehead. Her sister catches her and tries to drag her out of the way of the scrimmage. The East India Trading Company soldiers are brutal. They shoot their rifles remorselessly without a second thought. Sao Feng's men fight back just as harshly. Glints of steel dance around the room and make me feel dizzy as all different sorts of weapons make contact with one another. People are being hacked down all around me. Cries of pain mingle with the clangs and the blasts.

Surprised that I haven't been killed yet over my temporary paralysis, I force my feet to move towards the opened doors. My destination is obviously out of the bathhouse. Realizing that Will is left weaponless, I toss him one of my spare swords. Will catches it easily and immediately starts fending off a soldier to his left as he makes his way towards the opened doors. A man bears down on me, waving a jagged sword wildly in front of him. I still don't know how to sword fight and hesitantly hold up my sword in an attempt to stop my assailant. I feel the impact of metal against metal and duck under the man's arm before racing through the tumult to the opened door.

As I run along blindly, doing my best to stay out of the way of flying bullets, I notice Captain Barbossa only a few feet from me. I stumble towards him as he makes progress out of this madhouse. The Captain manages to fend off two men at once, easily running them through with his cutlass in a graceful motion before letting out an accented cackle. Someone suddenly pushes me to my right. Frowning, I trip and nearly fall over. A Singaporean races through the hallway, obviously unaware that he just slammed into me.

I tip towards the floor, stunned. Before I can fall, an arm links around my neck and pulls me back to my feet at an awkward angle. Will exchanges a look with me before the two of us follow the Singaporean pirates towards the entrance of the bathhouse. A body slams to the ground in front of me, showering me with droplets of sticky blood. I shudder and would have stopped, but Will drags me onwards.

Everything is a blur of color and chaos to my eyes and ears. Will drags me forwards, forwards, forwards. Finally, we break out of the bathhouse only to find a fight taking place outside of the building as well. One minute, Will is by my side. The next moment I look to my left, he is gone. My heart skips a beat. Where did Will go? Is he alright?

I hesitate for only a moment because a man is lunging for me, knife at the ready. My sword isn't doing me much good, but I hold it upwards and suddenly feel the impact of my blade connecting with flesh. A grunt reaches my ears and I immediately stagger backwards. When I look down at my sword, I find that it is covered in red. Shuddering, I realize that I have stabbed a man without even realizing it. I've never stabbed anyone before. Well, not unless you count the time I stabbed Barbossa in the chest after the dinner we had together the night we first met...

More shouts keep me from getting distracted for too long. I glance around myself, trying to take in the situation surrounding me. It looks as if there are more Singaporeans and pirates than soldiers at this point, but it is a bit hard to tell when everything is utter madness. A large group of soldiers crouch in unison and raise their rifles, aiming them at a large group of pirates spilling out of one of the bathhouses. I hold my breath in fear for the pirates, knowing that they are running straight to their deaths!

Ka-boom! An earsplitting roar practically deafens me. A large explosion occurs where the soldiers where crouching moments earlier, leaving a pile of burned corpses in their place. I can't help but think that this is odd until I notice a dark-skinned woman with an uncanny smile on her face slip around the edge of a cart. Tia Dalma. That explains everything.

I suddenly throw myself to my right to avoid being run over by two Singaporeans running straight towards me like the Devil himself is after them. It is hard to tell in this cacophony, but it appears as if the Singaporean pirates are fighting with us on our side. We have allied ourselves together against the East India Trading Company soldiers without a single word. It is strange to think that Sao Feng might have had us killed if the soldiers had not intervened.

Suddenly, I catch a glimpse of a familiar figure to my right. Actually, I see several familiar figures there. Pintel, Ragetti, and Mr. Gibbs have all come out of hiding and are doing their best to fight off the attackers. I manage to catch a glimpse of Genevieve fighting against a skilled soldier, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed from the excitement of the fight. After several fancy maneuvers, she manages to dig her sword deep into the side of the man's chest. He falls to the ground with a thud. Genevieve happens to catch my eye and smiles brightly at me, continuing to defend herself from oncoming assailants as she starts in my direction.

Every member of our group is trying to move backwards and fight our way back to the docks. A loud firecracker splits the air and bursts into colorful sparks to my right. It seems so out of place among the fighting and bloodshed, but I suppose that the loud blast it makes fits right on in with the turmoil.

As I try to work my way backwards after Barbossa, I suddenly glimpse the figure I was looking for earlier! Will is crouching behind a barrel talking in low whispers with Sao Feng. I don't know what they're doing or what they are talking about, but I really don't think that now is the best time to be idle. Can't they talk later and worry about fleeing first?

I hesitate, unsure whether I should continue to follow Barbossa or go to Will's aid instead. There isn't much I can do for him since my skills with a sword are nonexistent, but I don't like the way he's just crouching behind the barrel. What if someone sees him and-

"Elizabeth, look out!" a voice suddenly calls to me from out of nowhere.

I jerk my head upwards and realize that I should be worrying about myself, not Will. As I look up, I find myself staring into cold gray eyes. Mr. Mercer is standing about thirty feet from me and has a pistol raised. My breath catches in my throat. This is just like what happened in my dream! Unfortunately, I don't have time to react to the situation. Lord Beckett's assistant gives me a blank stare and pulls the trigger, releasing a bullet that should have gone straight through my forehead...

Except, that it _doesn't_. At the very last moment, Genevieve's slender figure leaps towards me and pushes me out of the way. I fall to the ground and the bullet misses its mark, but finds another victim. It rips through Genevieve's throat, instantly killing her. I am not even aware of the spray of blood against my arm as the slender figure of my friend crumples to the ground besides me. I freeze and stare at the pasty skin and glassy eyes of Genevieve's corpse.

Before I can realize what has happened, a steely grip grasps my upper arm and yanks me to my feet. Will has somehow gotten away from Sao Feng and has found his way to me. His wild brown eyes search mine and he tries to drag me away from Genevieve, nodding in the direction of the dock to indicate our goal.

Shaking my head fiercely, I blink back the tears spilling into the corners of my eyes and point at Genevieve. I can't just leave her lying there in the middle of the fray!

Will follows my finger with his eyes and takes in Genevieve's still form. He winces, but does not stop moving and continues to try and urge me forwards, whispering frantically in my ear, "It's a shame, but there is nothing you can do for her now. Come on, Elizabeth!"

It takes my thick mind too long to take in Will's words, but when my brain finally makes sense of them, I realize that Will is right. As much as I'd like to do more for Genevieve, there is nothing that I - or any of us for that matter - can do to save her now. Trying to force myself to go numb for the time being, I heed Will's advice and fight my way forwards once again.

The screams are muted now and the clanging of swords and blasts from pistols does not sound so loudly in my ears. Looking upwards, I realize that we've reached the large dock. The other members of our group are standing at the end of it, waiting for us. Barbossa is at the front of the group, sword at the ready in case he has to fight more heartless soldiers. There is a gleam in his eyes that I saw only a few minutes earlier. It is the same gleam Genevieve had in her eyes when she was fighting. A lump forms in my throat. The Lady's eyes will never sparkle again...

"Have ye got the charts?" Barbossa asks Will as soon as we approach, reaching out and taking my wrist before throwing me behind him in an attempt to use his body to protect me from any invisible assailant who might come flying at us at any moment.

Will nods and holds up something in his left hand. Even through the fog in my head, I realize that Will must have been bartering with Sao Feng for the charts earlier. That was what he was doing when he crouched behind the barrel with the Pirate Lord of Singapore. If only I hadn't stopped and hesitated, wondering if I should help him or not. Of course Will didn't need my help in the fray. Unlike me, he is an expert swordsman who can best even Jack Sparrow at his craft. My hesitation was fatal and cost the life of my dear friend. Genevieve sacrificed herself for me.

I'm only vaguely aware of his words as Will replies to Barbossa, "Yes, and better yet, a ship and a crew."

Despite the guilt washing over me in large, all-consuming waves, I am temporarily distracted by Will's words. A ship and a crew? How did he manage that?

As if to answer my question, Tai Huang comes running up to us, followed by a large mass of Singaporean pirates all carrying weapons, some of the men bleeding and others unharmed. Motioning for us to follow him in a frantic gesture, Tai Huang urges us, "This way, be quick!"

Our small group turns and follows Tai Huang and his men. We weave around barrels, crates, and spilled merchandise on the dock before arriving at a beautiful ship at the end of the dock. A large group of Singaporean men have already assembled upon it and have prepared the vessel to set sail. We dash up to the ship and all cluster around the ladder, everyone trying to hurry up it at once. Tai Huang calls out a few words that calm the men. They stop fighting each other and scurry up the ladder in a more organized single file line. Our group of six are the last ones aboard the ship. I practically fall over as I hoist myself over the railing and onto the clean, polished wood of the ship's deck.

Tai Huang calls out a few choppy words in another dialect. The men immediately respond to his commands and scurry around the ship. A moment later, we are moving away from the blood-stained streets of Singapore and are traveling towards Davy Jones' Locker with a ship and a crew as planned. Unfortunately, we are one member less than we were when the plans were made.

I stumble to my feet and try to make sense of the chaos surrounding me. It is good to see the dock fading and becoming a little black speck in the distance. After a few minutes, it completely disappears from view. I am glad to leave the treacherous city behind me until I think of Genevieve's bloody corpse lying somewhere on the streets. She has most likely been trampled or thrown into the sea along with the other motionless bodies littered throughout the city. My stomach flips over at the thought of Genevieve. I still cannot seem to wrap my mind over the fact that she sacrificed her life for me, a friend that she had barely known for more than a few days.

Suddenly, there is the sound of pushing and shoving from somewhere behind me. I hear an "oomph" from one man and a grunt from another. Turning abruptly, I find Barbossa pushing his way through Tai Huang's men. He approaches Will and me and asks, "Where be Genevieve?! I saw her fighting with ye earlier."

A long silence falls between the three of us. I stare at my feet, knowing that I ought to be the one to tell Barbossa about his lover's fate since I was the one who sentenced her to her imminent ending. Despite this knowledge, I can't seem to part my lips and speak. Will takes a deep breath from next to me and sends me a sideways glance, obviously wondering if I'd prefer for him to tell Barbossa about Genevieve's fate.

Impatient, Barbossa grabs Will's shoulders and gives him a sharp look, demanding, "Where is she, lad? _Where?!_"

Not wanting Barbossa to take out his aggression on Will, I keep my eyes on the gleaming floorboards of the ship and murmur quietly, "Captain Barbossa, I'm afraid that Lady Genevieve was killed during the attack. Mr. Mercer, Lord Beckett's assistant, fired a shot. It went through her throat."

A short silence falls during which Barbossa just looks at me. My head seems to weigh five times as much as it did only earlier today. I can't lift my chin and meet Barbossa's eyes. Finally, without any sort of emotion visible on his face, the Captain nods once before turning and disappearing down to the ship's lower deck.

* * *

_More trouble for all of the pirates! Do you think that Genevieve's death will influence Barbossa's and Elizabeth's relationship at all? R__eview please! :) Also, sorry for the late update! I was really sick yesterday.  
_


	77. Telling the Truth

**lostsocks54: Wow, you were up three nights in a row reading this? I'm so glad that you liked this story so much! That means a lot to me. Is Elizabeth your favorite Pirates of the Caribbean character? And I must admit that I'm with you, I'm not too sad about Genevieve's death because Barbossabeth ftw! xD Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**immysaurus: I'm so glad that you like this story so much! *huggles again* I have a really hard time catching up on a story after I get behind on it. :P Me too! I really hate Mercer. There's something very cold about him, don't you thing? Maybe it's the way he kills without emotion or something. =/ Let's hope that Barbossa doesn't blame Lizzie for Genevieve's death! *crosses fingers* Thanks so much for hoping that I feel better. ^^  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you; their relationship is likely to change at this point. =/ Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Aw, thanks again! I was trying to do a little research on the fish people. I was making up backstories for them to some extent like I had Maccus take on the role as Davy's best friend. I haven't read the book that correlates to the Game of Thrones, but now I'm really curious about it. Would you recommend giving it a read? Ah, Jorah/Dany...I can see that working! Eh, I still feel bad for Viserys. I mean, he only wanted to do what was right, but stress and all that got the best of him. I think that's why he got drunk and sort of screwed up in front of the Dothraki people. Admittedly, he could've been nicer to Dany, but I don't think that she should have actually let him die! That seems really harsh to me. Besides, the way they killed him was just plain cruel. ...Er, sorry, now I'm getting carried away. Moving on, lol. I agree with you about King Robert; it was a shame that he couldn't have spared any feelings for Cersei at all. Longing for the dead isn't going to get you anywhere in life. I think that he might be my least favorite character. Haha, yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious which house is my favorite. Which one is your favorite? Onto the chapter, I had Genevieve die because I didn't think Lizzie and Barbossa could ever truly get together with her hanging around. So although she was a nice character, I figured that it was time to let her go. =/ Hope you like this update!  
**

**Lady Jane of Grey: Aw, that sucks that your friend can't go to the concert with you. Too bad we can't go together! That would be so much fun! Anyway, I'm sorry that this might not be your best week. I've been feeling pretty crappy too, so I don't think that this is going to be a good week for me either. All I can say is that May is going to be our totally awesome month!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Wow, that's great to hear about the interview! It sounds like it went really well. I'm glad that you were doing the interview and not me. :P I can't speak in interviews or else I get all flustered and start babbling. Thanks for liking the chapter! :)  
**

**Alicia: Yup. D: What do you think about Genevieve's death? Nope, I probably won't be on for a while.  
**

**Lenokiie: Genevieve's death came as a shock to you? :P I tried to foreshadow it a little, but I didn't do a very good job of it, lol. Hm, those are good questions! Do you think that Barbossa will think that Lizzie was secretly planning Genevieve's death? I'm still sick actually, but I dragged myself out of bed to update so I have reviews on this to look forwards to. xD Reviews are like the best part of my day. I swear that I have no life! Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Sithlord8665: Aw, no, don't cry! *hands you a tissue* Any better now? I feel sorry for Barbossa too, but I figured that this couldn't be a Barbossabeth fic with Genevieve around. =/ Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXXVII  
**

_~ Telling the Truth ~_**  
**

A thick lump forms in the back of my throat as I watch the Captain whirl around and stride towards the stairs leading below the deck of the ship without another word. It is impossible for me to tell what is going on in the Captain's mind. I've seen him angry before, but I've never seen him sorrowful like this. It almost would have been better if he had screamed or shouted. The silence is uncanny and eerie. I hesitate for a moment before I realize what I must do. The waves of guilt continue to pour over me and I realize that they won't leave me alone until I tell Barbossa the entire story. I need to tell him that I was the reason behind Genevieve's death and that she died trying to save me.

As soon as I take one step forwards, firm hands grasp my shoulders and pull me to a halt. Upset at being prevented from getting to my destination, I rip myself out of the grip and turn around to see Will giving me a firm look. Shaking his head at me, he says, "Don't go after him. He needs time to himself."

"No, he needs to know the truth," I reply vehemently before something inside of me seems to break. My voice trembles and I murmur, "It's _my_ fault that she's dead. I killed her."

"No, you didn't," Will tells me in a firm, but gentle voice. He meets Mr. Gibbs' eyes and throws him the map he has been clutching in his left hand. Wrapping his arms around me, Will says, "It was an accident, one that anyone could have made. This is not your fault, Elizabeth. Genevieve was in the wrong place at the wrong time. What happened to her could have happened to anyone. I'm surprised that the rest of us made it out of Singapore unharmed. These things happen. There is a war going on now."

Will's last sentence makes my blood run cold. It is true; we are in a war against the East India Trading Company. We will fight to try to hold onto the control of the seven seas, but until Jack is rescued and the brethren court is convened, there is a very good chance that the East India Trading Company will win the battle. My fists clench tightly as I think about the East India Trading Company, Mr. Mercer's cold, steely eyes, and the company's merciless soldiers. I will fight for the pirates even if I am the last one standing.

Unfortunately, as much as I would like to accept what Will is saying, I must take responsibility for my actions. Shaking my head, I reply in a hysterical voice, "No, you don't understand. It _was _my fault. I was standing around looking for you. When I saw you conversing with Sao Feng, I hesitated, unsure if I ought to come and help you or not. While I was just standing there, Mr. Mercer fired the shot at me. It should have hit me, but Genevieve threw herself into the way of the bullet and pushed me out of the way."

There is a moment's pause from Will's end as he tries to think of something to say to this new piece of information. Keeping his arms around my shaking shoulders, he says in that irritatingly level voice, "Than it was Genevieve's choice, not yours. She wanted to save you, Elizabeth."

"She shouldn't have though! It wasn't worth it. I'm not worth it," I frown, shaking my head back and forth vigorously, furious at myself. "Imagine how Barbossa must be feeling! I must go to him."

Turning, I pull myself out of Will's grip and turn towards the stairs that will lead me below the deck. Once again, Will takes a hold of my shoulders and turns me around to face him. Shaking his head at me, he says, "No. You don't need to go to him. I don't trust the Captain around you when he's upset like this. Stay up on deck where you will be safe."

I practically let out a mirthless laugh at Will's sentence. He honestly thinks that Barbossa might hurt me? I know far better than that. Even when he was cursed, the Captain never hurt me. Ignoring Will's advice, I step mindlessly forwards into the pandemonium of Singaporeans rushing all over the deck. Before I can take too many steps forwards, a wave of calm flows over me. Confused, I come to a halt and notice a figure standing before me that I could have sworn was not there a few moments ago.

"You must give him time," Tia Dalma insists, her dark eyes meeting my wild gaze. "He needs to be alone. You may speak to him later. If you speak to him now, your words will go unheard."

If it had been anyone else who had told me not to talk to Barbossa, I would have ignored them. Tia Dalma knows things though. As the goddess of the sea, I trust that I ought to heed her words. I force myself to a halt and bite my tongue so hard that I immediately taste the fiery tang of blood flowing to the back of my throat.

"Come," Tia Dalma says, holding out a hand to me. I hesitate before placing one of my slightly shaking hands in one of hers. The feel of her smooth, cool skin against my sweaty flesh also helps to calm me. The voodoo priestess steps forwards and murmurs, "Let us walk. It will help 'de sorrow not to wallow in one's grief."

Once again, I obey Tia Dalma without question and follow her around the perimeter of the ship, trusting her not to let me run into any of the crew members. It takes a while, but eventually, I feel myself calming down slightly. Taking a deep breath, I ask the voodoo woman, "May I go speak to Barbossa now?"

Tia Dalma immediately shakes her head, her dark dreadlocks swinging from side to side as she replies, "No, he stills needs time."

I nod without a word since I figured that this would be her reply. To try and keep myself from getting completely devoured by the beast of guilt trying to consume me, I glance around myself at the ship and the crew. Most of the Singaporean men look similar. They are all dressed in the same clothing; gray coats and darker colored britches. Each one of them wears a hat native to Singapore, much like the flat, broad-brimmed hat that I wore while entering the city. I've long since lost it. The hat was probably bumped off of my head during the fray from earlier.

The men aren't racing around in havoc anymore. Some of them are calmly working together, maneuvering the sails and adjusting the rigging. The ship makes steady progress forwards. Although we've only been traveling for a little bit of time, I sense a cold breeze coming from the north bearing down upon us. Looking upward, I notice that the sails of this vessel are of an interesting shape and color. They are not quite white and look more like a lavender shade with red ribbons of color running through them.

"What is this ship called?" I ask Tia Dalma as we continue our steady walk around the ship. It is odd because in the time that we have been walking, not one person has gotten in our path. It seems as if Tai Huang's men know that it is best for them to respect the goddess and leave her in peace.

"'De Hai Peng is it's name," Tia Dalma says.

"I see," I nod, supposing that I should have known that the ship would have a Singaporean name. I think of Sao Feng and remember how he was so against the idea of meeting with the brethren court, but how he also seemed to have a weak spot for me. Raising an eyebrow, I ask, "What do you think Sao Feng will do? Will he go to Shipwreck City and honor the call?"

Tia Dalma stops walking, her eyebrows knitting together as she replies, "I cannot say. 'Dere is an evil on 'dese seas 'dat even 'de most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

It takes me a moment to realize what Tia Dalma is referring to. Remembering how the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones' ship, is now under the control of the East India Trading Company, I ask, "Are you referring to the Flying Dutchman?"

"I am," Tia Dalma replies, still unmoving as she stares out to the sea. "'De vessel...it needs a new captain or else I fear all hope is lost, even if 'de brethren court convenes."

I take in the significance of what Tia Dalma is saying. Our fate continues to look graver and graver by the day. The East India Trading Company is moving quickly. It only took them two days to extend their fleet to Singapore. How much longer will take take before they have taken over the seven seas?

"In order for the Flying Dutchman to get a new captain, the chest of Davy Jones' would have to be taken and his heart stabbed, right?" I ask, flinching at the thought of stabbing the pulsing, bloody organ. Tia Dalma nods grimly. Remembering her past with Davy Jones, I ask carefully, "You think that would be for the best?"

"Davy Jones is not 'de man he once was. He has become a monster," Tia Dalma says, her words practically dripping with sorrow. "It was his destiny to ferry souls to 'de next world, but he forsook 'dat destiny and now I believe 'dat fate has already altered his course. For what we want most, 'dere is a price 'dat must be paid in 'de end."

I can tell from the tone of the voodoo woman's voice that the price she will have to pay is Davy Jones. He will die when his heart is stabbed and someone else takes his place as captain. However, if doing so will save us from the East India Trading Company's wrath, then it is clearly the best decision. If only the world didn't revolve around sadness and sorrow.

Deciding to try again, I question, "Do you think that it's time for me to talk to Captain Barbossa now?"

Tia Dalma sighs and thinks for a moment before she nods and replies quietly, "Go to him if you must, but know 'dat he will not be himself."

The lump making it hard for me to breathe seems to double in size, completely cutting off my air supply. Turning, I hurriedly step across the deck of the Hai Peng, doing my best to avoid sailors busy at work. Now that I'm no longer with Tia Dalma, they don't bother to stay away from me. I weave around them unnoticed and reach the steps leading down to below the deck. Once there, I pause, realizing that I have no idea what to expect from Barbossa. I have yet to find out how he reacts to suffering and tribulation.

Figuring that I have put this off for long enough, I push myself onward and wince when the stairs beneath my feet inside on creating loud creaking noises. In comparison to the dark blue skies above deck, the area below the deck seems pitch black. Only a small sliver of light is coming from the door at the very end of the hallway. The door is just slightly ajar, telling me that there must be someone inside it. I step purposefully to the end of the hallway and raise my hand. Very quietly, I knock twice on the door. Silence follows my knock.

The wisest thing to do would be to return to the deck, but I can't seem to make myself turn around and go back the way I have come. Now that I've come this far, I need to talk to Barbossa not just for his sake, but also for my own. Hoping that this isn't considered intruding, I slip my hand between the door and the wall and ease it open a few more inches. The Captain is sitting on his bunk with his hat in his hands, staring at it with unseeing eyes. Even though I'm certain that he detects my presence, he doesn't speak to me.

"Captain Barbossa, may I come in?" I ask in a rush, bracing myself for whatever sort of reaction he might have to me at this point.

Barbossa lifts his head and finally meets my eyes. I see the weight of the world reflected in his azure gaze as he nods once and replies, "Aye, ye may come in."

I take a few steps inside Barbossa's cabin. Although I assume that this is going to be the residence of the pirate captain for the remainder of the journey, there isn't anything particular about this room that reminds me of Barbossa. The walls are plain, the floor is empty, and the only item of furniture in the room is the bunk. The Singaporeans certainly know how to keep a room clean. I hesitate next to Barbossa's bunk, unsure if I should sit down or remain standing.

"Sit if ye like," Barbossa says as if reading my thoughts, waving me down onto the average-sized mattress besides him. There is a woolen gray blanket thrown over the bed and two cream-colored pillows placed on top of it. The room feels hollow and empty, just how I am feeling inside right now.

Sitting down besides the Captain, I decide to inform him of my treachery and say quickly, "It is my fault that Lady Genevieve died. I was standing in the way of Mr. Mercer's shot and debating about whether or not I should go to Will. My indecision make me an easy target. Mr. Mercer fired and Genevieve pushed me out of the way to save me."

Barbossa doesn't say anything nor does his expression change, but I know that he heard my words. Finally, after a tense silence, the Captain says, "I knew that Genevieve wouldn't have gotten herself shot without a reason fer it. She was a good woman, never one ta look out fer herself, but always fer others."

"Yes," I agree, feeling the guilt weigh down upon my shoulders more heavily than ever. "She was very selfless."

"Aye, that be me Lady alright. Always kind and good," Barbossa says in a toneless voice, his eyes glued onto his hat once again. "This kinda thing makes me think about what I could have done differently fer her. Leavin' her in Tortuga is one of me greatest regrets."

Not wanting the Captain to feel bad for something that wasn't his fault, I reach other and take his hand, imploring him, "Please don't blame yourself for this. It is my fault and my fault alone. I'm so sorry. I wish that I had not acted so foolishly during the fray. I don't know why I thought that Will might have needed my help. He's very talented with a sword."

Barbossa suddenly turns towards me, making me jump in surprise. Fixing me with his piercing blue eyes, the Captain says intensely, "I'll heed yer words and I suggest ye do the same. The question is not who is ta blame fer what happened. What we must ask ourselves is what will we do now? Genevieve wouldn't have wanted us ta wallow in grief over her. She would have wanted us to continue on with our venture in good spirits. Ye have enough ta deal with, Miss. Last thing I need is ye blaming yerself for fate, understand?"

* * *

_Hm...do you think that Barbossa completes forgives Elizabeth or will he hold a grudge against her? R__eview please! :)  
_


	78. Beyond the Northern Pole

**lostsocks54: I definitely agree with you there - it's only human nature to hold a grudge, but hopefully Barbossa can get overcome it. Ah, so Ragetti is your favorite character? I like him too! He's a great guy. I like his interactions with Pintel. Do you like Pintel too? I love the minor characters as well. My top favorite Potc characters are all minor ones. Thanks for reading! :D  
**

**LuluCalliope: Omg, that is soooooo not true! I like your fangirls stories way better than mine! I was thinking about doing either Shrek or Game of Thrones, but you haven't seen Game of Thrones yet, so that needs to wait unless you happen to have a favorite character from the show already? :P**

**immysaurus: Wow, this is actually one of your favorite stories? That's such a nice compliment! Thank you so much! :D Same thoughts here about Mercer. I was actually kind of glad that it was Davy who killed him. Mercer had been giving him hell trying to control the Flying Dutchman, don't you think? I agree with you about Barbossa; he needs time to grieve just like anyone would. But on the bright side, at least Lizzie gets to spend more time with the Captain, right? ^^ Thank you so much for reading!**

**Saints-Fan-12: I think that you're right; he certainly doesn't seem to be holding it against her. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Thanks! I agree with you about Maccus being Davy's friend. Have you noticed in the films that they seem to exchange a few smiles? I'll definitely see if I can get a copy of the book then. Do you prefer the Game of Thrones book or TV series? I hear that they're quite different. I guess, but it seemed like Dany was holding a grudge against Viserys when she didn't stop him from getting brutally murdered. *sheds a tear* Ahem. But yeah, the Dothraki were barbarians. I never could have survived among them. Wbu? I figured that you liked house Targaryan the most. xD What do you like most about it? I like Viserys obviously, but he's the only Targaryan I like whereas I like most of the Lannisters. ^^ I think that you're right about Barbossa; he seems to have forgiven Lizzie for the most part. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Lady Jane of Grey: May is definitely going to be our lucky month! I can just feel it. xD Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Alicia: *hugs* No, but mom's making me eat more again, so that should take care of it, I assume. =/  
**

**Lenokiie: It's always good to keep our options open! xD I agree about Barbossa though, he's probably forgiven Lizzie, but the suspicion might still be there. Hehe, well, the foreshadowing was really subtle, so everyone missed it probably. Thanks for hoping that I feel better! :)  
**

**Sithlord8665: No problem for the tissues! Let me know if you need more because I have three tissue boxes in my bedroom. xD I agree with you about Barbossa; he seems to have forgiven Lizzie. Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXXVIII  
**

_~ Beyond the Northern Pole ~_**  
**

I find myself temporarily lost in pools of turquoise blue as I look into Barbossa's intense gaze. He is telling me not to blame myself for Genevieve's death. I'm quite surprised that Barbossa isn't upset with me. Part of me thought that he might despise me for getting his Lady shot. Apparently not though. The Captain is a good man not to take out his sorrow on me. He is handling himself very maturely. I can tell how deep Genevieve's death has cut him, but he keeps his pain buried deep within himself, remaining strong on the outside and not shedding a single tear.

Since I know that I was related to Genevieve's death, I avoid giving Barbossa a straight out lie and say, "I will try not to blame myself if that would please you."

"Aye, that would please me," Barbossa replies, his voice still toneless and distracted. He stares somberly at his hat for a few more minutes before he points out, "Me only wish now is that the men don't deposit her body in the sea. If that be the case, Genevieve will be goin' ta Davy Jones' Locker along with the rest of us."

An idea suddenly pops into my head and I wonder aloud, "Do you think that there is a way to save her? We are going to Davy Jones' Locker to save Jack. Perhaps we could save Genevieve while we are there. It is at least worth a try, don't you think? Perhaps we can save them both and all will be right again."

"That's a gamble, but I suppose it be worth askin' about. Perhaps Tia Dalma can shed some light on the subject," Barbossa murmurs thoughtfully before continuing on, "People aren't meant ta come back from the dead though, Miss Swann. The only reason we are fetchin' back Jack Sparrow is because he still holds one of the nine pieces of eight. Believe me when I say there's nothin' I want more than ta leave him to his well deserved fate. Returnin' Lady Genevieve from the dead might be considered an interference with fate."

I think about Barbossa's words and am about to point out that it isn't impossible to bring Genevieve back to life. After all, the Captain himself was returned from the dead. Then again, now that I think more about it, I realize that Barbossa is also one of the nine pirate lords and also holds one of the pieces of eight. Perhaps Genevieve's death was written in the stars ever since she was born. Perhaps this is the way fate planned out her life. Deep inside, I know that Barbossa is thinking along the same lines as me.

"When ye say 'all will be right again', what exactly do ye mean?" the Captain asks, cutting into my thoughts. I can tell that he wants to change the subject since he knows that it would be wrong to bring Genevieve out of the Locker with us after we save Jack. Going on, Barbossa fixes me with a hard question and asks, "Did ye have something ta do with Jack's death?"

I don't believe that I've shared my story with the Captain before, so I nod and decide to share a larger portion of my shame with him, admitting, "Yes. Davy Jones sent the Kraken after Jack. I manacled him to the Black Pearl's mast before joining the other crew members in the longboat. I left Jack to the Kraken so to speak. It was the only way to spare the crew."

"That be true," Barbossa nods immediately, apparently agreeing with me wholeheartedly. Going on, he adds, "Ye needn't feel guilty fer that. Jack Sparrow is a gambler himself. 'Twas only a matter of time before he landed himself in Jones' Locker. Still can't believe he made a deal with the Devil just ta get his bloody ship back. How the blazes he avoided Jones fer so long is still a mystery ta me. Ye have nothin' ta be ashamed of, Miss Turner. Ye did the right thing."

I consider Barbossa's statement and realize that he mostly rephrased what Tia Dalma told me when I admitted my part in Jack's death to her. Is there a possibility that I have been beating myself up over something I should not feel guilty about? I wonder about this for a moment before asking, "What do you mean about Jack making a deal with the Devil?"

"Ye don't know the tale of Jack and his Pearl?" Barbossa asks, raising an eyebrow at me. He goes on to answer his own question and says, "I suppose that it isn't a widely known tale. Back in the day, Jack used ta work for the East India Tradin' Company. When he was asked ta bring black gold across the Caribbean, he refused and freed the said cargo. On his way back to Port Royal, Beckett had the man and his ship surrounded. Jack was taken ta jail and then his ship was burned and sunk. The details of how Jack escaped from Cutler Beckett evade me, but he went after his ship. By drownin' himself, he was able ta call on Davy Jones, the Devil himself. After some smooth talkin', Jack convinced Jones ta give him and Pearl another thirteen years ta sail the seven seas. In exchange, Jack agreed to one hundreds years of service aboard the Flying Dutchman. As ye can see, Jack tried to avoid his fate and got swallowed up by the Kraken instead. That's how he ended up in the Locker instead of on the Flying Dutchman. Ye'd have ta be a fool ta try an' deal with the Devil. Jack Sparrow is clearly a fool."

I have to admit that Barbossa is right. How could Jack have expected to make a deal with Davy Jones and not follow through with the deal? Nodding, I reply, "Jack must have acted on impulse without thinking. That is one thing that Jack is - impetuous."

"That be one way ta put it," Barbossa says wryly. He seems to be acting ordinarily enough, but I can still see the sorrow embedded behind his azure irises. I wonder how long the melancholy will stay there for. Looking down at me, Barbossa states, "Yer shiverin'. Are ye cold?"

I didn't realize that I was shivering until Barbossa pointed it out. He is right though; my hands are shaking uncontrollably and my arms and legs are covered with goosebumps. Not for the first time, I regret stripping down to my long shirt while at Sao Feng's bathhouse.

"I am a bit cold, yes, but I suppose that it's because of my attire," I point out ruefully.

"Aye, that be true," Barbossa says, trying not to look at my bare knees for too long. Unlike Tai Huang's men, he makes an effort not to make me feel uncomfortable. I suddenly feel a rush of gratitude towards the Captain. He could have hated me for the role I played in Genevieve's death, but instead, he has chosen to talk to me and comfort me. Getting to his feet rather stiffly, Barbossa says, "I'm goin' ta go find ye some warmer clothes. Ye stay here and make yerself comfortable."

I immediately stand up and shake my head almost violently, causing tangled hair to fly into my face as I say, "No, it's fine. I can find some warmer clothes. You should stay here and..." I trail off, not sure if "mourn" is the word I'm looking for or not.

Barbossa places his gnarled hands on my shoulders and pushes me back down onto the bed, replying stubbornly, "Stay here and what? Sit around and bore meself? Nay, ye stay here and I'll be the one ta fetch ye some warmer clothes. Ye be the one carryin' me child and are the one who needs yer rest."

Unable to find a way to argue with Barbossa's logic, I nod, knowing that the obstinate pirate captain is going to get his way whether I like it or not. My eyes travel after the Captain as he strides across the room and lets the door to the cabin swing shut behind him. All alone, I find that I am getting more and more chilled by the moment. I don't know the reason for this, but I am suddenly tempted to huddle under the gray blanket spread across the bed. I refrain from doing this for a few moments, not wanting to take advantage of Barbossa's cabin since it isn't my own. However, after my teeth start to chatter, my resolve breaks and I slide underneath the gray blanket.

Even though I'm not exactly warm even with the blanket wrapped tightly around myself, I feel better than I did moments earlier. For some odd reason, I find that the cold is making me feel tired. I suppose that I have had a rather trying day though. First, the pirates and I sailed to Singapore. After that, we had to sneak through the city and meet with Sao Feng. Of course there was the dreadful fight with the East India Trading Company soldiers next. Now, we're on our way to Davy Jones' Locker on a foreign vessel and I'm utterly exhausted.

My eyelids feel heavy and my back slumps. I try to force my eyes to stay open, but they feel as if they are weighted down by lead or some other heavy substance. Eventually, I give in to temptation and decide to close my eyes. I will only keep them shut for a moment...

When I wake up next, I'm completely disoriented. I am staring sideways at an unfamiliar wooden wall. My bleary mind tries to make sense of this and spins around in circles for a few moments before I remember that I am on the Hai Peng. I must have fallen asleep when Barbossa went off to fetch some warmer clothes for me.

I jerk upright to search for the Captain. I find Barbossa leaning against the wall opposite my bed, arms crossed over his chest and hat pulled down over his face. Unsure if the Captain is sleeping or not, I bite my tongue, not wanting to wake him just in case. I feel guilty for accidentally falling asleep in the Captain's bed and forcing him to sleep standing up. That was thoughtless of me.

The broad-brimmed hat with the purple ostrich plume lifts slightly and Barbossa points out, "Ah, ye wake at last. I was wonderin' how long it would take."

Clutching at the thick woolen blanket, I find that I am even colder than I was before I fell asleep. If it wasn't so frigid, I would have blushed. However, under the circumstances, my cheeks and hands are as white as flour. In a voice still slightly blurred from sleep, I ask Barbossa, "How long have I been asleep for?"

"A day and a half would be me best estimate," Barbossa says, taking a step forwards before pointing to some sailor's breeches and a thick gray coat resting at the foot of my bed. "Put these on. Yer goin' ta need 'em."

"Yes," I reply, reaching towards the clothes and hastily wrapping the coat around my shoulders. It takes the edge off of the cold, but I'm still not exactly warm. I refrain from pulling the britches on for now, not wanting Barbossa to see me indecent. My eyebrows knot together and I ask curiously, "Where exactly are we going? I thought that our destination was Davy Jones' Locker, not the northern most pole!"

Barbossa's lips twitch and he chuckles for the first time since Genevieve's death. It isn't his normal laugh, but it is still good to hear nonetheless. Nodding his head at me, he says, "We be goin' to the Locker, not the north pole. Did the Turner lad let ye look at the charts?"

"I didn't ask to see them," I say, judging from the sudden hard note in Barbossa's voice that he hasn't been getting along with Will lately.

"Ah. Well, as soon as ye venture to the upper deck, ye'll get a look at 'em," Barbossa says before realizing that I haven't dressed yet. He starts towards the door and says, "I'll leave ye ta dress."

"You don't need to leave," the words seem to pop out of my mouth before I even realize what I'm saying. Barbossa comes to a halt and raises an eyebrow at me. I don't realize that what I just said sounds suggestive until now. Turning my eyes downward, I stumble over my next words as I hurry to say, "I meant that you only need to turn your back to me. This is _your_ cabin after all."

"Very well then. I'll be turnin' me back on ye," Barbossa says, doing as I direct him to.

I watch the Captain's back for a moment, letting my eyes wander down his tall frame and over the long russet braid of hair thrown over his shoulder. Most men would attempt to peek over their shoulders if they happened to find themselves in a room with a naked woman. I don't know what to expect from Barbossa, but after a moment, I realize that he is going to be a gentleman and keep his gaze fixed firmly on the wall. I slip the britches on quickly, but not before realizing that I might not have minded all that much if Barbossa _had_ acted like a typical man in this situation.

Now completely dressed, I perch on the side of the bed with my hands folded in my lap as I say, "I'm decent now."

Barbossa turns around and gives me a quick once over. He cringes and admits, "The coat's a little big, ain't it? 'Twas the smallest one that I could find."

"It's alright. It's probably warmer this way," I admit. Wanting to know what's going on outside of the cabin, I get to my feet and say, "I'd like to go the upper deck and take in our surroundings. Would you like to come with me?"

"Would that please ye?" Barbossa asks, raising an eyebrow at me. He seems to be acting more reserved than usual, most likely a consequence of Genevieve's recent death.

I nod as I take a step towards the cabin door and reply, "It would."

"Very well, I'll come with ye then," Barbossa says, striding to the door and opening it up for me. For a moment, I find myself grateful for the cold, knowing that I would have been blushing furiously if it weren't for the frigid temperatures.

* * *

_It seems like Barbossa is still acting protective of Elizabeth. Do you think that the two will grow closer now that Genevieve is out of the picture? R__eview please! :)  
_


	79. Over the Edge

**lostsocks54: Yeah, you're right; the only reason Barbossa seems so protective of Lizzie is because of the child right now. Hopefully, he can come to like her more over time. I agree with you about Ragetti versus Pintel and the others. He has a certain kindness that the other pirates don't have. Do you have any favorite Ragetti moments in the film? I usually like characters that I can relate most to as well. :)  
**

**immysaurus: Aw, thank you for saying that I deserve the compliments! You do too; your writing is amazing! :D Haha, yeah, I agree about Mercer. I think that I was sort of waiting for his demise the entire film, you know? :P I agree about Genevieve. It is a shame that she had to die, but I was having a hard time getting Barbossa and Lizzie together with her around. Lol, the poor girl had to die because the author couldn't figure out what to do with her. xD That makes me sound so lazy. Anyway, that is a good prediction! We might get one more encounter with Genevieve before the end of this fic. Thanks so much for reading! **

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you there! Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Lol, that was actually one of the moments I was thinking of, you know, when they summon the Kraken? I think that I will definitely like the book if it is written in POVs. Is it written in a lot of different POVs or just one POV? Thanks for the tissue! *takes tissue* Targaryan certainly has interesting origins, that's for sure. I went back and watched episode one again and noticed that they were foreshadowing Dany's invincibility to fire when she stepped into that steaming hot bath. Anyway, yay for Jaime fans! *high fives you* I really like Jaime. He's my favorite character who's still alive atm, lol. If he dies, I'm going to be devastated! D: I agree with you about Barbossa; he's protective of the child, but is he protective of Lizzie? Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Lady Jane of Grey: Aw, thank you so much! Your compliments always make me smile. :D I love our PMs too! May is definitely our month - we totally deserve it after all of our crappy days. *hugs*  
**

**Alicia: *huggles* Omg, that sounds great! I need a diet right now. Btw, I'm thinking about sending you the money sometime in May like we originally planned. Is that okay? And yeah, they killed Ned already...I'm on episode 2-5, I think? I liked the first season better than the second so far. Wbu?  
**

**Lenokiie: I hope that they grow closer too! And omg, are you a mind reader or something? :P There is a good chance that we might be seeing Genevieve again. Thanks so much for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXXIX  
**

_~ Over the Edge ~_**  
**

The Captain and I step out of the mostly empty cabin and out into the long hallway of the Hai Peng. If it weren't for Barbossa standing by my side, I might have felt a bit nervous exploring this unknown vessel. Even though I want to, I find that I cano't quite trust the Singaporean crew. The way their furtive eyes flicker over me and linger on all the wrong places of my body sends shivers completely unrelated to the cold running down my spine. I also dislike the way they tend to communicate with each other in foreign dialects. It makes me wonder if they are up to something.

For the most part, the hallway below the deck of the ship is empty. Everyone must be helping out above the deck. As Barbossa and I walk in silence together, I feel the need to ask the Captain how he is holding up. Even now, he still hasn't broken down once over Genevieve's death. Either the Captain is impenetrable or he is almost at his breaking point.

Clearing my throat and then wincing at how loud my voice sounds in the empty area, I lower my tone and ask considerately, "How have you been?"

Barbossa doesn't need to ask twice to know what I'm talking about. Shrugging his shoulders, he says, "I'm managin'. 'Tis the best I can do. What of yerself? Ye be feelin' alright?"

"As well as I can feel under the circumstances," I reply since I still feel as if I'm carrying the weight of the world upon my shoulders. Although I haven't had any surges of nausea yet today, I'm certain to experience them later or encounter a dizzy spell. Besides for my pregnancy, I'm still feeling rather guilty about Genevieve's untimely death and Jack's presence in the Locker. If it weren't for me, Jack wouldn't be in the Locker right now. Then again, if it weren't for my actions, the entire crew - meaning Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Raggeti, Will, and I - would have ended up in the Locker...

I stop trying to justify my actions with myself as Barbossa and I step from the top stair onto the upper deck. My eyes widen in surprise as I look around myself. Coming to an abrupt halt, I take in the large masses of snow-peaked rock surrounding us on either side. Our ship sails steadily through icy waters. Large glaciers poke up out of the water all around us, making navigating a bit difficult. Tai Huang constantly calls out orders to his men as they attempt to weave the Hai Peng around the dangerous glacier peaks. In the distance far up ahead of us, I spot a snow-covered cave. It appears as if our destination lies beyond the inky blackness of the cave. I shiver both from the snow drifting peacefully down around me and from the thought of entering the alcove shrouded in darkness.

"Are you quite sure that we're not going to the north pole?" I ask Barbossa dubiously, wrapping my arms tightly around myself in an attempt to stay warm.

"Aye, I be quite sure about that," Barbossa chuckles again.

Still getting over the shock of sailing through such an icy area, I skim the deck of the ship. Pintel and Ragetti appear to be bickering amongst each other as usual. Tia Dalma stops in front of them and glares at them, brown eyes furious about something or another. Pintel and Ragetti shut their mouths for the time being. Resisting rolling my eyes at their habits, I turn to search the deck for the rest of the crew. Will is sitting on a barrel and has the charts that will lead us to the Locker spread out before him. He looks utterly confused and says something I cannot hear to Tai Huang. After giving his men a few more orders in an unknown dialect, Tai Huang steps over to Will and speaks to him, using short, abrupt hand gestures.

As if he senses my lingering gaze upon him, Will chooses this moment to glance up. He looks relieved to see me. I attempt to smile at him before realizing that he is not looking at me, but at someone behind me. That someone is Barbossa. Waving the Captain towards him, Will looks down at the map and says, "Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets, flash of green. Do you care to interpret this, Captain Barbossa?"

I blink at the strange words, hoping that Barbossa knows what they mean since I certainly do not. Striding forwards with a red nose and a snow-flecked hat, Barbossa smiles knowingly at the words and turns to Mr. Gibbs, who is standing behind Will and Tai Huang, raising an eyebrow and asking, "Have ye ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. Happens on the rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots into the sky. If you weren't aware of it, you might think that you saw a hallucination or a ghost of some sort. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to see it who haven't, and some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the land of the dead!" Pintel bursts out, interrupting Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs gives him a less than happy look and Barbossa flicks his eyes upwards in a lazy eye roll. Seeing that nobody appreciates his commentary, Pintel flinches and gives us a sheepish smile, saying in a quieter tone of voice, "Sorry."

"Anyway, how do we go about finding this flash of green?" Will says after the awkward silence following Pintel's outburst.

"Trust me, lad, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem - it's gettin' back," Barbossa says with an unnerving smile in Will's direction. "Keep to the course and bring us through the cave."

Will turns to give orders to Tai Huang, who in turn yells out more orders to his crew in the same dialect as before. Shivering now, I wrap my arms more tightly around myself and glance upward anxiously as the Hai Peng sails directly under the looming shadow of the approaching cave. Something about the murky water makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on the end. Unable to help myself, I take a step closer to Barbossa, seeking both his reassurance and body heat. I don't dare to stand too close to him though. I wouldn't want to act suggestive by any means.

"Have you ever seen the flash of green before, Captain?" I ask Barbossa, wanting to make conversation as we enter the impending darkness of the cave.

"Aye, I've seen the flash once or twice. One moment it be there on the horizon, then the next moment it be gone," Barbossa says before turning to look down at me. His eyes gleam strangely in the darkness as the blackness of the cave engulfs our ship. "Like I said, ye don't have ta be frettin' about the green flash. It be much too easy ta drive oneself into oblivion. Gettin' back from the land of the dead, well, that be the real predicament."

"I see," I reply, glad that everything isn't pitch black even though our vessel is completely hidden within the cave at this point. I can still see the outlines and silhouettes of figures and objects on the Hai Peng. Not liking the way Barbossa talks about trying to find our way back from Davy Jones' Locker, I press, "You_ do_ know how to get back though, don't you?"

Barbossa avoids my question and suddenly jerks his head up and peers into the distance. A small speck of blue is visible. He points at it and says, "It looks like we're already passin' on to the next step of our venture. The Locker can't be too far from here."

My stomach tightens into a knot as I realize that Barbossa does not how to get us back to this world once we enter Davy Jones' Locker. I certainly hope that Tia Dalma or Tai Huang knows the way back or else we are all doomed. I reach out and grasp the side of the ship to steady myself while Barbossa goes over to speak with Tai Huang and Will. Now is a time when I find myself missing Genevieve more than ever. It is hard not having another woman's presence on the ship. True, Tia Dalma is female, but she is a goddess, not an ordinary woman. If Genevieve were here, I could have told her about my worries and I am certain that she would have sympathized with me. Unfortunately, it is my fault that she is dead just like Jack Sparrow.

After what seems like a very long time of waiting, our vessel finally sails out of the cave and into a new passageway. This area is very unlike the land of ice and snow we came from. Here, I cannot see any sign of land or rock in either direction. The water is dark and the sky is pitch black, but illuminated by many stars twinkling down upon us. If I weren't so anxious about the next step of our journey, I might have thought that the sky was beautiful.

I am sitting on a stray crate staring at nothing in particular when I hear footsteps behind me. Turning, I look over my shoulder and find Will there. I attempt to smile at him, but Will does not smile back. I immediately know that something is amiss.

"Elizabeth, I know that you are keeping something from me," Will says in an even voice just loud enough for me to hear. "Won't you tell me what it is?"

My heart starts to hammer against my chest. What is going through Will's mind? Does he know that I am with child or does he suspect that something went on between Barbossa and myself? Trying to still my rapid heartbeats, I use Barbossa's technique from earlier and evade answering the question, saying, "Once we rescue Jack, everything will be fine."

Will's eyes narrow slightly and he repeats my words, "Once we rescue Jack?"

There is an accusatory glint in Will's eyes, one that I haven't seen there before. It's obvious that he is aware of something I've done, but what it is I do not know. Suddenly, I feel as if I cannot take this stress any longer. Aware of the tears flowing to the corners of my eyes, I do my best to force them backwards, stand up, and move away from Will. It isn't the most polite thing to do, but I feel as if continuing to speak to him will end up in an argument between the two of us. Will stares after for me for a moment before going to speak to Tia Dalma, who is standing at one end of the ship.

Feeling as lost inside as we are on the map, I find myself looking around for Barbossa. It is odd how I go to him for comfort now instead of to Will. It seems that the more the two of us bond, the father apart Will and I become. Considering the fact that I am engaged to Will, this is a very bad thing.

After a few minutes of searching, I find Barbossa standing by the helm, one hand on the wheel as he looks skyward. There is a calm, collected air about him that immediately makes me feel a bit better. Coming to a halt beside him, I look up to the sky as well before asking, "Where are we?"

"Betwixt the two worlds of the living and the dead," Barbossa replies as if this is a very typical place to be. He glances down from the sky and searches my face, suddenly looking very weary. Sending me what might actually be a compassionate look, the Captain asks, "More trouble with yer lad?"

Raising an eyebrow, I ask, "How did you know that?"

"Me eyesight hasn't failed me quite yet. I may be an ol' pirate cap'n, but I ain't blind yet," Barbossa chuckles, reaching forwards absentmindedly and twining a strand of my hair around his finger as if he is completely unaware of what he is doing. I stand very still and watch the gnarled finger slip through my locks of slightly tangled hair, wondering what this means.

Hoping that Barbossa will continue doing what he is currently doing, I try to keep the conversation between us flowing and ask, "How exactly do we get to Davy Jones' Locker from here?"

Barbossa smiles slightly, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. I'm all too aware of the feel of his fingertips against the fabric of my coat. For just a moment, I allow myself to wonder about what the sensation would feel like if there was not a piece of woolen fabric between our skin.

Suddenly, Will comes running up to us with a look of horror written all over his face. I immediately tense, knowing that something must be wrong. Pointing straight ahead of us, Will motions to something I can't see quite yet and warns the Captain, "Barbossa, ahead!"

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa replies, that same knowing look on his face from before as he refers to whatever he and Will can see that I seem to be blind to.

Not sure whether he is jesting with us or not, I can't quite keep the note of panic out of my voice as I echo, "Lost?"

"Fer certain ye have ta be lost ta find a place that cannot be found or else everyone would know where it was," Barbossa replies confidently.

I nod apprehensively, not quite sure if his words make sense or not. I thought that we went to Sao Feng to retrieve the charts leading to oblivion for a reason. Could we just have sailed through the seven seas until we got lost and then found the entrance to the Locker?

I'm still thinking this through as Mr. Gibbs calls out as he runs past us, "We're gaining speed!"

Barbossa thinks about this for a second and nods encouragingly, "Aye!"

Glancing over the railing of the ship, I find that we are indeed gaining speed. The waters seem to flash and flicker by us as the ship delves onward. I suddenly become aware of a wind starting to waft around me that wasn't there a moment earlier. Although I'm still unaware of what exactly is happening, the rest of the crew seems to understand. Everyone runs here and there as pandemonium breaks out across the deck.

"To stations! All hands to stations!" Will orders, taking charge of the situation. "Run a full, hard port to gather way!"

"Nay, belay that! Let her run straight and true," Barbossa contradicts. From the gleam of excitement in his azure gaze, I realize that he takes a bit of pleasure in ordering Will around. Barbossa is many years older than him and clearly does not appreciate having a less experienced man take charge of his crew.

Needing to find out exactly what is going on, I run through the chaos of sailors mulling about and reach the far end of the ship. My eyes widen in shock and my breath gets stuck somewhere in my throat as I realize that an enormous waterfall with no visible ending point stretches out straight before us!

* * *

_Will and Elizabeth don't seem to be getting along very well. Do you think that they will break up soon? R__eview please! :)  
_


	80. At the End of the World

**lostsocks54: It's totally okay! For some reason, FF was acting up on me last night too. So you don't think that Will will talk to Lizzie for a while? Neither do I, he's being a jerk right now. Omg, I love the "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds" moment. xD Barbossa clearly doesn't know how to speak to a lover. xD Did you miss Ragetti in OST? I felt like that film was missing something that the first three films had.  
**

**immysaurus: I definitely think so! I love reading all of your stories! I can't wait until you post another one! *huggles* Yeah, exactly! I had no clue how to get rid of Genevieve. :P I guess that I've been unintentionally taking lessons from the director who killed Norrie. Well, I'm keeping some things canon and changing other things. xD I don't want to spoil anything yet, hehe. I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! And ikr? Will and Lizzie are miserable together right now. Barbossabeth forever! *cheers*  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good prediction, especially since they haven't been getting along lately. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: That's really cool that it's written in a lot of different POVs! I love reading from more than one POV in a story. How about you? Lol, yes, same here! I was wondering what she was thinking too. I was surprised that she didn't get burned. Jaime ends up changing throughout the book? I liked him from the beginning really. Ikr! It is so hard to watch one of your favorite characters die. *coughViseryscough* Have any of your favorite characters died? I'm on episode 2-8 at the moment, so yup, I finished with season one! Haha, I agree, Willabeth is finally getting blurry. Do you think that it will dissolve soon? Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: It's okay, we all forget sometimes. xD And lol, ikr? Who cares about Will? He's just being annoying at this point anyway. :P Thanks so much for the review!**

**Lady Jane of Grey: *hugs again* Lol, I'm such a sentimental person. Anyway, April is almost over. I'm looking forward to the summer, wbu?  
**

**IceAger: Hehe, well, I wouldn't say that this is the longest story on FF. I have a 159 chapter story going at the moment. xD Thanks so much for catching up on this! I'm guessing that you're more of a Willabeth fan than a Barbossabeth fan? :P Thanks for the review!**

**Alicia: Should I wait two weeks and send it to your house instead? That's probably safer anyway. I'm on episode 2-8 now, so I'm almost caught up. You like The Hound most now? I'm still sulking over Viserys' death, but I like Jaime.  
**

**Lenokiie: Yeah, I agree with you! What's your favorite Potc quote? :) Hehe, I hope that Will and Lizzie break up too. Elizabeth and Barbossa need to get together already. xD Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXXX  
**

_~ At the End of the World ~_**  
**

For a moment, I am completely unaware of the pirates scurrying to and fro around the ship and am utterly deaf to the cacophony echoing across the vessel. All I can do is stare at the ominous waterfall. Try as I might, I cannot see the end of it. It stretches downwards for an indefinite distance. It seems as if we're about to fall off of the edge of the world. Panic seizes me and forces me out of my momentary paralysis. The ship surges forward with another burst of speed. Needing Barbossa to put an end to this madness before we all fall to our deaths, I force my legs to move and run back up to the helm where the Captain is calmly standing, his hand still calmly placed upon the wheel.

"You've doomed us all! How are we supposed to save Jack Sparrow when we're dead?!" I ask the pirate captain, my alarm getting the better of me for a moment.

"Don't be so unkind. Ye may not survive ta pass this way again and these be the last friendly words ye'll hear," Barbossa says, still not looking the least bit worried about the rapidly approaching waterfall. As he speaks, his hand snakes forward and grips my chin tightly, forcing me to look up at him and not at the panicking sailors attempting to turn the ship around.

As I gaze up into the Captain's eyes, a strange feeling washes over me. I forget my trepidation and suddenly think hard about Barbossa's words. What if this really_ is_ the end? There are so many things I want to tell him. Three small, but meaningful words have been locked up inside me. I dare not speak them aloud, but if I die, I know that they will go with me to my watery grave. The Hai Peng picks up speed once again and I can feel the spray of the sea in my face. Sharp, biting wind rips at my hair and at my coat. The ship starts to tilt forwards - we're going to go right over the edge of the waterfall!

"Hold on!" I hear Will's familiar voice calling through the chaos on the deck.

Every member aboard our doomed vessel hurries to grab onto some part of the ship as we turn sideways, about to fall down, down, down. There is nothing nearby me to hold onto, so I find my arms around Barbossa's waist without even realizing that I've put them there. There is no time to look up and see the Captain's face regarding my impulsive gesture. All I can do is clutch onto him for dear life as our ship goes soaring off the edge of the waterfall. The drop is so abrupt that instead of sailing down the waterfall, our ship turns in midair and spirals downward.

My eyes clench shut and I tighten my grip on Barbossa, clinging to the warmth of his body beneath his ornately decorated vest and gray coat. I can sense my stomach doing rapid somersaults as my head spins dizzily. It seems as if we fall for an eternity. Only now do I realize that perhaps Davy Jones' Locker is located on a place not on the map. Perhaps we really are falling off of the edge of the world. Strange, mottled garble drifts to my ears. I can't make out any of the words, but I do hear the Captain's distorted laughing in my ears. The only one who doesn't seem afraid of our predicament is Barbossa. Does he know where we are going to end up? I hope that we stop this dreadful spinning soon...

Suddenly, without any warning at all, I feel hard, firm ground under my feet and water at my ankles. Whipping my eyes open, I look around myself faintly. My head is still swimming and I am forced to shut my eyes for another moment or two to try and keep myself from collapsing. Wobbling slightly on my feet, I fall backward with a loud splash, pulling Barbossa right down with me.

Ice cold water in my face helps me to get a grip on myself. I immediately raise myself onto an elbow and find that I'm lying in shallow water with Barbossa crouched over me. Instead of looking around myself to see where I've landed, I merely stare up into the Captain's eyes, simply relieved to see that we're both still alive. Barbossa meets my gaze steadily, but for the first time, I see a flicker of doubt behind his azure irises. He's doubting something, but what?

As quickly as it appeared, the strange look leaves Barbossa's eyes and he gives me a I-told-you-so look as he gets to his feet with one easy gesture, dripping wet from tumbling into the shallow water with me as he says, "Welcome ta the Locker, miss."

Without Barbossa leaning over me, I finally get my first glimpse of Davy Jones' Locker. I don't know what I was expecting the damned place to look like, but I certainly wasn't expecting this. All I see is white sand. The small grains stretch out before me and ascend into large mounds several feet above our heads, creating mountains of white sand up ahead of us. A quick glimpse over my shoulder tells me that all there is in that direction is crystal clear water. There is no breeze in this eerie place and everything is deadly silent. The sky is a peculiar color, more white than blue. I suppose that I was expecting something dark and macabre, but this is almost just as bad. Everything is_ too_ still.

I make to get to my feet, but find that I lack the strength to stand. Barbossa extends a long gnarled hand to me and helps hoist me to my feet. Shivering slightly, I wrap my coat more tightly around myself and try to wring the water droplets out of my wet hair. Keeping my hand in his, Barbossa leads me out of the shallow water and onto the sandy shore. We stand there in silence until I suddenly remember the rest of the crew and the Hai Peng. Where are they?

Turning sharply, I look back over my shoulder and watch in utter astonishment as figures start appearing in the shallow waters as if out of thin air. One by one, the members of Tai Huang's ship along with Pintel, Ragetti, Will, and Tia Dalma appear. Some look more rattled than others as they stagger out of the water and glance around themselves with wide eyes.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone," I point out, wondering if we have somehow fallen off of the wrong side of the world.

"He's here," Barbossa says in a reassured voice. "Davy Jones never once gave up what he took. Ye don't deal with the devil once and then expect ta deal with him again."

Will, who is also dripping wet along with the rest of us, strides over to Barbossa, avoiding my gave as he points an accusatory finger at the Captain's chest, pointing out, "And now we're trapped here unless you have a plan that you haven't shared with us yet?"

My heart skips a beat at Will's words. He does have a point. Barbossa does not seem to know how to get out of this godforsaken place. I remember quite clearly what he said earlier about how the difficult part is getting out of the land of the dead. Have we merely extended our doom into a slow, tragic death in the Locker?

Tia Dalma saves Barbossa from having to answer Will's question. Small, white crabs that I didn't see only moments earlier have formed a line from over the highest peak of sand in the distance. They crawl straight to Tia Dalma as if she is somehow calling them to her without words. Leaning down, she picks up one of the crabs and places it in her palm, stroking its chalky colored shell with a finger, murmuring, "Witty Jack is closer 'dan you think."

All heads turn to Tia Dalma in confusion. She gives us a knowing smile and nods towards the mound of sand up ahead of us. A multitude of the crabs no larger than a few inches long appear over the top of the mound of sand with a familiar ship with black sails upon it. Somehow or the other, the crabs are supporting the ship and are bringing the vessel across the white sand to the water! I decide not to think of the many ways in which this defies gravity and simply stare in wonder at the ship with the rest of the crew.

Everyone has stopped moving and all heads are turned to the Black Pearl. Exclamations of incredulity can be heard as every pair of eyes follows the Black Pearl into the water. The silhouette of a proud-looking figure suddenly catches my attention. Jack Sparrow is standing on one of the wooden bows below the mast, looking down at us as if he is the master of the sea. Thank god he is still alive! My stunned look turns into a smile as the ship comes to a halt in the water and Jack takes his time climbing down the ladder and sashaying his way from the shallow waters to the shore.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma! It's Jack!" Mr. Gibbs is the first of us to speak as he races down along the shore to meet Jack.

Everyone follows Mr. Gibbs' lead and starts running down the sandy beach to greet the pirate captain. Even Tai Huang's men hurry forward, caught up by our excitement. Smiling, I hasten forward along with everyone else before coming to a short stop. I was the one who left Jack to the Kraken. He certainly won't want to see me. The crew forms a line to greet Jack in, but I find myself hiding behind Barbossa instead of rushing to the pirate captain like everyone else. Barbossa glances down at me, but doesn't say a word.

Still standing first at the line, Mr. Gibbs salutes Jack and exclaims, "Jack!"

Stepping out of the water and looking every bit like an elegant sea captain, Jack nods to his first mate and states, "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye, captain," Mr. Gibbs nods, smiling like a man who has just found the bearings to some lost sea cavern filled with ancient treasure.

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions then," Jack says, his voice a bit on the accusatory side. Mr. Gibbs stares at Jack with a nonplussed expression on his face. What is Jack going on about? Seeing Mr. Gibbs' blank stare, Jack continues on, "There has been a perpetual and ill-willed lack of discipline aboard my vessel day in and day out. Why? Why is that, Sir?!"

"Sir, you're..." Mr. Gibbs drops his voice to a low tone as if he is telling Jack a secret as he adds, "You're in Davy Jones' Locker, Captain!"

There is a short silence before a dubious expression crosses Jack's face. He nods once before saying quickly, "I knew that. I know where I am." Everyone gathered around the captain exchanges doubtful looks. Jack gives us an indignant look and snaps, "And don't think I don't!"

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa greets his old rival, automatically attracting Jack's attention. I take a step backward and try to stand inconspicuously in Barbossa's shadow as the man I sent into this eerie oblivion comes striding toward us, his swagger not quite as confident as usual. Something tells me that Jack doesn't have the slightest idea where he is.

"Ah, Hector!" Jack says, coming to a halt before the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember?" Barbossa reminds Jack. Jack stares at him blankly, clearly not remembering. Looking slightly exasperated, Barbossa leans forward and reminds Jack, "Ye shot me."

Jack's skeptical expression turns even more bewildered as he shakes his head slightly and moves on down the line of crew members, replying shortly, "No, I didn't."

Perplexed, I watch Jack make his way down the line, greeting each pirate with words that don't make a lot of sense to anyone. Starting to wonder if Jack has lost his mind, I look up at Barbossa and whisper anxiously, "What's wrong with Jack?"

"It seems we be arrivin' here too late ta save him from all of the effects of the Locker," Barbossa replies, also speaking in a low voice as his eyes follow Jack's progression down the line of sailors. "The Locker drives a man mad after a while. Seems like a certain pirate captain can't even remember the lives of those he's ended in the past."

I frown and begin to bite my already swollen lip. It seems as if everything is not going to be quite so easily resolved like I had hoped. Will, who has been standing behind Barbossa and me, listening into our conversation, points out, "He thinks that we are a hallucination. Nothing in this place is real to him. We have to make him remember his past somehow."

Barbossa, Will, and I exchange glances amongst ourselves, not quite sure of how to help Jack regain his memory. Jack, who happened to hear Will's words, strides up to him and says, "William, tell me something. Have you come here because you need my assistance in saving a distressing damsel...er, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No," Will says, making my stomach clench as I hear Jack refer to me as a "distressing damsel". I like to think that I can hold my own, but the truth is that I do seem to find myself in vexing situations more often than not. It isn't as if I try to make myself end up in them. It just happens all on its own.

"Well then," Jack says, "you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. QED, you're not really here!"

I sigh, realizing that Jack's situation seems hopeless. Unfortunately, I have known all along how to make Jack remember his past. Even if he cannot remember sending Barbossa to his grave, he will almost certainly remember who left him to end up in this vacant wasteland. Stepping out from behind Barbossa, I clear my throat and speak to Jack for the first time, murmuring, "Jack, this is real. We're here."

Jack comes to a halt and turns to stare at me. His eyes narrow and I can tell that he is doing some quick thinking. Suddenly, comprehension fills his dark gaze. He remembers me.

* * *

_How do you think Jack is going to react to Elizabeth? Will he be upset with her? R__eview please! :)  
_


	81. Escaping the Locker

**lostsocks54: Omg, same here! I think that Jack is the most unpredictable character in the Potc movies. I always have a hard time figuring out what he's up to. What do you think about Jack being the most unpredictable character? I kind of hope that there's not going to be a fifth Potc movie. I mean, I feel like the trilogy was great, but that it's just going to get worse from here on out. How do you feel about it? I read that Ragetti made a point to say that he didn't want to come back after the third movie, which is really a shame. And aw, thanks about the daily updates! I guess it goes to show you that I have no life, haha.  
**

**LuluCalliope: Same thoughts here! I definitely didn't miss Will in the forth movie. xD I wonder if there are many Will fans. I don't really get why people like Willabeth, but maybe that's just me. Thanks for reading!**

**immysaurus: You're very welcome, I love your stories and your writing style. :) I definitely understand that you have to wait on typing anything up at the moment. How is your hand doing, btw? I hope that you're feeling better! *hugs* Haha, so true, it would be unnatural of Jack not to hold a grudge against Lizzie after she killed him. :P I love that Harry Potter quote! Is it just me or are there lots of good quotes in HP? And omg, I always thought that same thing about the crab scene! It's just so random, isn't it? xD Thank you so much for reading!**

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you there, I mean, it wasn't really Lizzie's fault that he had to die. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Bloodsired: Ah, that makes sense if the book isn't finished yet. I kind of hate having to wait for the endings of books. How about you? I get so impatient and want to know the ending. xD Only one episode until I'm on season three now! Let's see...I still like Viserys and Jaime best, but I also like Osha (I loved her performance in HP as well as in GoT), Brianne, and Lancel. Do you like any of them? I was going to ask you about that actually! Do Jorah and Dany ever get together? He clearly likes her. I sorta wish that Viserys and Dany hadn't been brother and sister though or else I would've shipped them. *cough* I know, I know, I'm crazy. Anyway, I'd say that your prediction about Jack is spot on! He'll probably hold a slight grudge against Lizzie at first, but he'll eventually forgive her. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Lady Jane of Grey: Summer ftw! :D The only problem is that my mom is home all summer since she's a teacher, ugh. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Random k: Thank you so much for catching up on my story! That was super nice of you. I agree about your theory on how Lizzie probably ended up at the end of AWE. Sorry for killing Genevieve! It would have been sort of hard to make this a Barbossabeth fic with her around though. =/ Will does seem jealous of Jack! In reality, he should be jealous of Barbossa though, lol. Joking scenarios are always fun. xD And yes! It is likely that Genevieve will make one more appearance in this story. Thanks again for catching up on this! :D  
**

**Alicia: Thank god Jaime lives at least. :P Hehe, now I see why you like Sansa and the Hound. Your mom doesn't know about our plans? I was going to address the letter to you, not to her. Does she go through your mail? =/  
**

**Lenokiie: There are so many good quotes in Potc! I really like that one by Barbossa as well. For some reason, I like Davy's quotes a lot. I think that they're meaningful for some reason. Like I really like the quote, "Life is cruel, why should the afterlife be any different?" and a lot of other ones from him. Tia has some interesting quotes too. xD Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter LXXXI  
**

_~ Escape from the Locket ~_**  
**

I start to feel my insides twist up into knots within me as Jack fixes me with an intense stare. He is no doubt remembering that I was the one who sent him to his doom. However, there is no turning back now. I cannot take a step backward and hide in Barbossa's shadow like earlier. I must stay strong and accept the consequences of my actions. Jack will either forgive me or refuse to forgive me. I will be forced to accept whatever choice he makes. However, instead of speaking to me like I think he will, Jack turns and hurries down the long line of crew members before coming to a halt in front of Mr. Gibbs.

"The Locker you say?" Jack asks Mr. Gibbs as he puts the last piece of the puzzle into place.

As Mr. Gibbs nods, I hurry down the line of people still looking at Jack as if he has lost his mind. I come to a halt directly in front of him with Tia Dalma, Pintel, Ragetti, Will, and Barbossa all right behind me as I say, "We're here to rescue you."

"I see. That's very kind of you," Jack says, a hint of irony in his words as he looks me up and down. I can tell without a doubt that he remembers every last detail of our last encounter. My cheeks flush as I recall manacling him to the mast of the Black Pearl. Clearly thinking about the exact same things that are running through my mind, Jack continues on, "However, seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, I believe that_ you_ are the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure I'm in the mood to do any rescuing, especially when it comes to distressing damsels."

My cheeks burn and I stare at my feet, unable to say that I haven't caused Jack any distress. He would be right to leave me here and return to freedom on his own. Before I can belittle myself even more, Barbossa steps forward, gently brushing against my side as he points a gnarled hand in the direction of the Black Pearl floating peacefully in the distance, emphasizing, "I see _my _ship right there."

"Oh really? It must be a tiny thing then. I can't seem to spot it behind the Pearl," Jack says, narrowing his eyes as he looks out into the distance.

I repress a sigh, remembering quite clearly how Jack and Barbossa used to quarrel about who was the rightful captain of the Black Pearl. I don't exactly recall who had the ship first, but I tend to think of the pirate vessel as Barbossa's ship since he was the one in charge of it when I was first taken aboard the ship. As thoughts of ships run through my mind, a question occurs to me. Where is the Hai Peng? Glancing over my shoulder, I can't seem to spot it anywhere in the distance. Perhaps the vessel never made if from our world into this godforsaken wasteland.

Obviously not in the mood to waste time arguing over petty things like who is the true captain of the Black Pearl, Will steps forward and points out, "There isn't time for foolishness right now. Each moment we waste here is a moment we could be doing something elsewhere. Jack, Cutler Beckett is in possession of the heart of Davy Jones. He is taking over the seas."

Jack cocks an eyebrow at Will as Tia Dalma steps forward and gives him a firm look, murmuring, "'De song has already been sung and 'de brethren court is gathering."

"Leave you people alone for a few moments and look what happens! The whole world goes to pot!" Jack says, throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation.

I shift uncomfortably where I'm standing while Mr. Gibbs nods emphatically and agrees, "Aye, Jack, the world needs you back something fierce!"

"And you need a crew," Will points out a-matter-of-factly.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Give me one good reason for that. Four of you have tried to kill me in the past and one of you succeeded," Jack points out, clearly referring to me as he meets my eyes with his unrelenting brown stare. A strong wave of guilt washes over me as I turn my eyes to the ground, all too aware of the shocked expression on Will's face as he turns to look at me in surprise. Apparently, he didn't know that I left Jack to the Kraken after all. Noting the miscommunication between us, Jack's eyes glint wickedly as he says, "Oh, so she's not told you, has she? I suppose we'll have loads to talk about on our way out of here then. Very well, it looks as if saving the world is up to me once again. Mr. Gibbs, you're coming with me. Pintel, Ragetti, you two as well."

Jack starts going down the line of sailors, handpicking who he would like to travel on the Black Pearl with him out of the Locker. I can still feel Will's intense gaze on the side of my face. Turning away from him, I stare at my feet, more waves of shame washing over me.

Barbossa misinterprets my look of guilt for worry and pulls out the charts leading to Davy Jones' Locker out of his coat pocket with his left hand. Smiling down at them as if they are rare diamonds, Barbossa tries to reassure me, "Jack won't be goin' anywhere without any of us. Without me charts, he won't be gettin' anywhere."

I nod stiffly to Barbossa, unable to force myself to smile. I suppose that I really ought to be grateful that Jack isn't more upset with me than he is, but the guilt is simmering through my veins more sharply than before. Will is still staring at me, clearly wondering why I didn't tell him that I left Jack to the Kraken. Turning my gaze away from Will, I look forward and notice that Jack is talking to Tai Huang. The Singaporean leader motions to his men and exchanges a few short words with Jack. The two end their brief conversation, both smiling.

"Well then, it seems like we have an immediate need to get ourselves out of this hellish beach and onto the land of the living," Jack says, standing amongst his newly elected crew members. He flicks open the well known compass that points to whatever you want most in this world. The compass' needle spins around in a rapid circle. Jack glares at it and shakes it, but to no avail.

"Jack," Barbossa says his rival's name with smugness in his voice as he attracts the pirate captain's attention. Drumming his fingers on his charts with a conceited smirk on his weather worn lips, Barbossa asks, "Which way are ye goin', Jack?"

Jack's lips purse as his eyes flick to Barbossa's charts. He isn't a daft man and immediately knows that he is going to have to sail with Barbossa and the rest of us if he wants any hope of finding his way out of Davy Jones' Locker. Eyes still narrowed, he walks over to Barbossa with an obedient group of pirates following along behind him.

"Very well, it looks like I'm going to be forced to sail with a lot of two-faced, double-crossing curs," Jack says, giving Barbossa a particularly murderous look, adding, "Don't you be thinking that you'll get any privileges on_ my _ship!" Jack takes another few steps forward towards the shallow water and stops in front of me, adding, "As for you, keep your distresses to yourself this time, won't you?"

Leaving me flushing in shame, Jack steps into the knee-deep water and starts sloshing towards the Black Pearl with the rest of his crew and Tai Huang's men following after him. It seems as if they have accepted Jack as their new leader without a fuss.

Rolling his eyes in an exaggerated motion at Jack's antics, Barbossa waves his hand towards the vessel in an elegant manner, speaking to me, "Ladies first."

I nod curtly, feeling sick from all the turmoil crashing around inside my head as I take a few steps forward into the water. It is just as icy as it was earlier. To distract myself from the frigid temperatures, I take out my inner aggression on the water and create small splashes every time I place a foot forward into the water. As Barbossa follows directly behind me to the ship - I hope that he is standing there to catch me if I lose my balance - I become aware of another pair of eyes looking at me. Will's eyes. He is most certainly going to want an explanation for why I didn't tell him about leaving Jack to the Kraken. I honestly don't even know why I didn't tell Will the truth. Oh wait, I do remember now. It was because that was when he first starting acting cold toward me.

A few minutes later, our group of three comes to a halt directly below the worn rope ladder leading up to the Black Pearl. I place one foot on the ladder and try to hurry up it to the deck of the ship. In my haste, my hand accidentally slips across the wet rope and I careen backwards. I would have toppled into the water if reassuring hands hadn't caught me.

"Steady there, Miss Swann. Ye don't want ta be breakin' yer pretty little neck now, do ye?" Barbossa's voice reaches my ear as he steadies me.

I shake my head, now flushing from embarrassment. It seems as if my cheeks are always a shade of pink or red these days. Making sure to be a bit more careful this time, I climb the ladder yet again and this time make it onto the Black Pearl's deck. Jack has already taken charge and is shouting out orders. Tai Huang's men react to his commands enthusiastically, apparently just as excited as Jack is to finally sail out of this land somewhere between that of the living and the dead.

The thud of heavy boots sounds from behind me as Barbossa steps onto the ship as well. Even though I don't turn to look at him, I sense his presence and note his tall shadow next to me. I hesitate, not sure what I ought to do next to help out aboard the Black Pearl. Before I can make a decision, Barbossa puts a hand on my shoulder and leads me toward the stairs leading to the below deck area.

"Yer goin' ta rest fer a bit. Ye've had a rough day and I can't have ye gettin' exhausted when yer carryin' me child," Barbossa says firmly once we're out of earshot of the other crew members. The two of us have a sort of unspoken agreement not to tell the other members of our crew that I'm pregnant with Barbossa's child. It saves me obvious humiliation and shame.

I bite my lip to keep myself from protesting. Keeping busy would help keep my mind off of my guilty conscience, but I suppose that the Captain does have a point. I am awfully tired and am feeling a bit faint. Besides, it might be best if I keep my distance from Jack for a while. Although he isn't treating me like an adversary, our friendship has dissolved. I find that I'm disappointed about this, but really, what was I expecting? Jack to embrace the woman who killed him with open arms? I shake my head at my own foolishness as Barbossa leads me down the familiar steps of the Black Pearl.

"What be ailing ye?" Barbossa asks, raising his eyebrows as he notices me shaking my head ever so slightly.

My first impulse is to deny that anything is troubling me, but then I stop and realize that this is Barbossa I'm talking to. I feel safe telling him things that I wouldn't even tell Will or even Genevieve. I admit the truth and say, "Jack, I suppose. I knew that he was going to be angry with me, but I hadn't entirely prepared myself for it."

"Ah. Jack will let it go sooner rather than later bein' the forgetful lummox that he is," Barbossa tells me in a resolute voice. "Fer the meantime, ye have nothin' ta fear from the brute. As long as I keep me hands on these charts, Jack won't lay a finger on any of us."

"I don't exactly fear Jack," I point out as the two of us step off of the warped staircase and into the Black Pearl's hallway. "I just feel as if I cannot do anything right anymore. Will is upset with me and so is Jack. I thought that by rescuing Jack I would redeem myself, but I don't feel any better than I did before we entered the Locker."

Barbossa leads me to a dark corner of the wide, open area and leans against the wall, gesturing for me to sit on one of the many crates lining this side of the room. He looks thoughtful before murmuring, "I ain't upset with ye. If yer lad and Jack continue ta hold a grudge against ye, it be their own fault, not yers. They'll come around in time, ye'll see."

"Perhaps," I say, not wanting to sit for some reason. Staying in a standing position, I look up into Barbossa's face and tilt my head as I say, "I don't understand though. You should be the most angry with me out of everyone for the part I played in Genevieve's death. Why don't you hold it against me like any other man would?"

"Did it ever occur ta ye that I'm not yer archetypical bloke?" Barbossa asks, raising an eyebrow as a slightly amused smile flickers across his full lips. "There be no reason fer blame, especially when what is done is done. Hatin' ye won't bring Genevieve back. Ye know this to be true."

I nod and say simply, "Thank you."

"Fer what?" Barbossa questions, looking genuinely confused. "There's nothin' ta be thankin' me for, Miss Swann."

"Oh, but there is, Captain Barbossa," I reply, my voice sounding strangely urgent to my own ears. "If it weren't for you, I doubt I would still be standing here right now. You were the brave captain who led us off of that waterfall even when everyone else doubted you, you were the one who protected me in Singapore, and you have also been my only friend during this venture."

* * *

_Hm...do you think that Barbossa is starting to get over Genevieve? R__eview please! :)  
_


	82. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey guys. First of all, I want to say thank you very much for the support you've given me. You guys are the greatest! Unfortunately, things in life have gone from bad to worse and it's looking like I'm going to get sent away for a little while. It's a decision that my parents made, not me. I don't get any choice in the matter, which is really a shame considering the fact that I'll be eighteen in only two months. Anyway, it's going to be hell at the place where I'm going, so please pray for me/wish me luck. I won't be able to continue this story while I'm gone, but I swear to you that I will finish posting this story as soon as I come back. There is absolutely nothing worse than an unfinished story imo. So...I guess that's it. I love you all and you've been super amazing friends to me over the last few months. Please don't forget me and I promise that I will come back someday. Bye for now, you guys. I will miss you all soooooooo much. **


End file.
